Hooligan
by SBRocket
Summary: lecteur adulte uniquement
1. Chapter 1

**Hooligan**

**Prologue**

**Stade du FC Everton, Liverpool Février 1985**

**Everton 1 - Chelsea 2**

**83ème minute**

**Debout en haut de la tribune, l'acclamation du stade me prend aux tripes. Voir mon équipe perdre me met en rage mais les chants des supporters, les rugissements de la foule, le grondement à chaque action manquée, les insultes, les jets de pierres, les fumigènes... l'ambiance du stade est euphorisante, stressante, prenante et fait passer le score au second plan.**

**Le résultat du match n'est qu'un prétexte à ce qui va suivre.**

**Les Blues en face sont chauds, la bataille va être féroce et je m'en réjouis déjà. Je connais ces mecs depuis des années, ils semblent n'avoir peur de rien. Mais c'est faux, ils sont aussi terrorisés que nous mais c'est ce qui nous fait planer. Un mec qui n'a pas peur est un homme mort.**

**Dès les premières heures du jour j'ai senti les picotements angoissants de l'impatience, de la peur grandissante partout dans mon corps et maintenant que le soleil s'est couché, maintenant que le chrono décompte les secondes, l'exaltation me gagne c'est bientôt... bientôt...**

**Parce que c'est Jour de Match!**

**On ne sait pas à quel moment ça va partir, ni ce qui va être l'élémentdéclencheurmais une chose est sure, ça va être violent. Nous sommes au moins deux cents, ils sont tout autant. Les grillages qui séparent les tribunes de béton gris ne sont qu'un mince rempart, une sorte de contretemps pour faire monter la pression.**

**Tourné vers la tribune adverse, les majeurs tendus bien haut vers le ciel, le flot d'insultes qui sort de ma bouche est continu et a pour unique but de me galvaniser. Croyez-le ou non ça marche!**

**Le sifflement d'une pierre à ras mon oreille me fait un peu plus frissonner. Les grilles tombent sous la pression des gars devant nous, les stadiers sont très vite et très largement dépassés. C'est parti!**

**Je me jette dans la mêlée comme un camé en manque. L'adrénaline dans tout mon corps me donne une impression de force incroyable. Entouré de mes potes, desmâchoiresse brisent, des dents volent, des cartilages sont broyés et je suis vivant. Je frappe, je me libère, je cogne sans retenue, j'exulte.**

**Un bel uppercut m'envoie contre une barrière, d'un geste rapide je me redresse et rends la pareille à mon nouveau meilleur copain, un brun plutôt baraqué. Quand il tombe à terre un deuxième est déjà sur moi, je me fais bousculer par un gars de chez nous, je trébuche sur un mec à terre mais ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer mes coups libérateurs.**

**Au cinquième mec fracassé, mon sourire n'a plus de fin et je pourrais me la coller avec eux pendant des heures et des heures mais la fumée des grenades lacrymogènes commence à envahir les tribunes. Je remonte ma cagoule sur ma bouche et mon nez, pour protéger mes bronches, je passe ma capuche par-dessus ma tête. Un coup d'œil à droite, à gauche, les gars sont là, il est temps de déguerpir avant de finir en cellule.**

**Le fou rire qui s'ensuit alors qu'on trottine à l'extérieur du stade est jouissif. On se congratule, on s'applaudit même si on est un peu vexé que les forces de l'ordre aient mis un terme à la fête. C'était bien, et vivement samedi prochain.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

**Liverpool Mars 1985**

**« Du combat, seuls les lâchent s'écartent. »**

**Homère**

_Bella_

_Oublier la douleur, la déchirure, l'élancement, juste courir..._

_Ne pas penser à la souffrance, à la peine, au tourment, juste courir..._

_Ne pas ressentir de chagrin, d'amertume, de tristesse, juste courir..._

_Le désespoir m'enveloppe, l'instinct de survie m'anime._

La sueur glacée coule dans mon dos pourtant tout mon corps me brûle, j'allonge mes foulées, j'entends ses épaisses semelles battre le pavé humide derrière moi, je dérape au coin de Beeston Street, je heurte un corps devant le Carisbrook Hotel, mais j'en ai à peine conscience. Je dois atteindre Speelow Lane Church, car je sais qu'il ne me suivra pas dans le temple du Seigneur. Les battements de mon cœur résonnent dans mes tempes, le sang qui s'échappe de mon nez coule dans ma bouche et me donne des hauts-le-cœur, mais je n'ai pas le temps de vomir._-Bella !_

Sa voix remplie de haine semble si proche et je suis si loin de mon refuge. Quand je traverse Walton Road à hauteur de la Barclays je sens ses doigts moites s'enrouler autour de mon bras, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma chair et un cri aigu sort du plus profond de ma poitrine. Je tombe au sol déséquilibrée par sa poigne qui m'a stoppée net dans ma course effrénée. Il ne se laisse pas entraîner par ma chute, il est trop fort. Je ne vois rien, mes larmes embuent complètement mes yeux. "Relève-toi, cours, fuis!" Crie mon instinct et je l'écoute juste après avoir encaissé le bout de sa botte dans mes côtes.

_-Putain viens ici!_

Sa voix résonne encore et encore alors que je sens ma conscience me quitter, mes pieds avancent d'eux-mêmes, je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse, je me sens juste partir... loin... dans une brume épaisse, grise, nauséabonde comme celle qui enveloppe constamment cette ville qui m'a vue grandir et, qui me verra sûrement mourir.

Je pousse une porte, je heurte quelque chose de dur, ma mâchoire craque, j'entends des voix, j'arrête ma course au milieu d'ombres immenses, terrorisantes, j'essaie de me cacher et de ne plus respirer pour ne pas être entendue. Je m'étouffe avec mon sang, mes sanglots, mon désespoir. Alors, je m'accroche à cette masse dure et chaude devant moi, dernier espoir de survie.

_-Putain Bella, viens ici !_

Toujours la même voix graveleuse et traînante, l'héroïne de mes plus terrifiants cauchemars. Elle est à quelques mètres de moi et je resserre ma prise sur la masse priant pour qu'il ne me voie pas. Mais mon bouclier se dérobe, des mains me saisissent j'aperçois un visage, un crâne rasé, un millième de seconde juste le temps de prendre conscience que je ne m'agrippe pas à quelque chose mais à quelqu'un. Au milieu du flot de larmes je devine des iris bleus, je veux les supplier de m'aider mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche envahie par le sang. Et dans la seconde qui suit, je me sens poussée en arrière, l'homme se retourne, je ne devine plus que ses épaules au-dessus de moi alors que sans le vouloir mon visage s'enfouit dans son dos. Je ferme les yeux et prie.

_Edward_

_On se lève un matin pensant vivre une journée comme les autres..._

_On ouvre l'œil et la première chose qu'on voit c'est l'ennui, la lassitude, la morosité quotidienne qui vous accueille avec son sourire édentée... vieille compagne..._

_On traîne son corps comme un robot, un putain d'automate programmé, lobotomisé..._

_Chaque geste que l'on fait est accompagné de "déjà vu un millier de fois"..._

_Et d'un coup elle apparaît, comme un saut d'eau glacée en pleine gueule, elle est là et vous êtes plus vivant que jamais. La violence, semblable à un shoot, elle vient vous gifler, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de lui rendre car c'est pour cela qu'on vit, et là, c'est l'ivresse, l'adrénaline..._

_La plus excitante des défonces._

Je suis tranquillement accoudé au bar du Oak reluquant avec pas vraiment d'intérêt les seins de la serveuse derrière le bar. Pas le droit de toucher, Carlisle me tuerait, mais juste regarder c'est cool, de toute façon Alice est comme ma sœur, mais elle a des petits nichons sympas. Emmet me claque l'épaule, me demande comment je vais.

-_La routine mec. Et toi?_

_-Comme d'hab, Ali? Tu me mets une pinte d'ambrée s'il te plait_. Il tire un tabouret, pose un bout de son cul dessus._ Quoi de neuf pour samedi?_

_-Je suis en contact, les mecs de Sheffield viendront, ses têtes de bites de suceurs de chattes ne sont pas capables de rester loin d'Everton, à croire qu'ils aiment se faire taillader la gueule._

_-Sûr que ces salopes aiment ça!_ Rit-il en levant sa pinte fraiche, la faisant tanguer légèrement avant qu'elle ne choque celle de Jasper qui vient de sortir des chiottes. Il n'est pas six heures et il en a déjà au moins quatre ou cinq dans l'aile vu son regard vitreux et son air débraillé.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'un petit corps vient de rentrer dans le bar, j'ai juste vu une masse de cheveux bruns, passer près de moi et agripper mon bras. C'est quoi ce bordel? Je me tourne surpris, j'attrape la chose qui se colle à moi et tente de la repousser. Le visage ensanglanté trente centimètres plus bas appartient à une jeune fille qui me supplie du regard alors qu'une voix pleine d'alcool semble l'appeler.

Charly Swan complètement pété se tient près de la porte. Je fais vite le rapprochement, il a collé une raclée à sa gamine cet abruti. Je carre les épaules et lui fais face. Sa tête rougie et ses yeux noirs de haine indiquent clairement ses intentions, il a envie de se battre. Et bingo il a trouvé son homme! Le picotement familier des muscles qui se tendent, l'adrénaline qui s'infiltre petit à petit dans chaque molécule du corps, la tension qui tord progressivement les intestins. Ça va partir et ça va être bon. Ce vieux fou n'a pas une chance alors j'aime à le provoquer, qu'il ne se prenne pas une raclée pour rien.

_-Je crois que tu en as assez fait à la petite, viens jouer avec moi si tu veux te défouler!_

_- Occupe-toi de ton cul fils de pute!_

_-Wow_! L'acclamation dans le bar est générale, ma dizaine de potes n'a pas bougé et tout le monde regarde avec consternation le vieux Swan. Il va dérouiller et il n'en a même pas conscience, pauvre homme. Mon seul handicap, c'est les mains de la gamine qui tirent mon tee-shirt. Elle est vraiment trop près de moi et risque de prendre un coup si je bouge.

-_Edward? Laisse tomber, il est complètement beurré_! Emmet passe devant et moi et attrape Swan par le col, celui-ci se débat mais Emmet lui emmanche une droite lourde, puissante, qui assommerait un cheval.

-_One shot mec!_ Ris-je en voyant Swan s'effondrer.

-_C'est pas marrant._ Mon ami se baisse et relève le corps inerte de l'ancien capitaine de police. Il le traîne dehors. Par la fenêtre, je le vois le jeter contre une des tables en bois, puis lui mettre des claques. Les petites gifles d'Emmet sont censées le réanimer mais je crois qu'il l'assomme plus qu'autre chose et ça me fait rire.

-_Rho, ce qu'il peut être brutal!_ Mon ironie fait rire l'assemblée, mais malgré le brouhaha des excités qui composent mon groupe d'amis, j'entends un couinement mélangé à un reniflement derrière moi et je me rappelle que la fille a morflé.

Je me tourne. Elle est choquée, son visage ne semble même pas humain et je suis content que ses yeux soient fermés car je ne veux pas qu'elle voit le dégout que sa face ravagée m'inspire. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça.

_-Il ne te fera plus de mal, ok?_ Je tente de la rassurer tant bien que mal, elle tremble de partout, je ne pensais même pas que le corps humain pouvait vibrer comme ça.

_Bella_

_La peur s'envole petit à petit, la lumière revient, les poumons se gonflent à nouveau complètement alors que le corps semble s'alourdir à chaque seconde. Généralement à ce moment-là, soit on perd conscience, soit c'est là qu'elle arrive. Et on a beau fermer les yeux le plus fortement possible, serrer les dents avec toute la pression de ses muscles, elle vous submerge malgré tout comme une vague déchaînée pleine de tessons de bouteille. La douleur._

_Ma vieille amie, aussi insupportable soit-elle, temps qu'elle me rendra visite, c'est que je serais en vie._

_-Hé? Viens par là!_ Mon bouclier a la voix grave et les mains chaudes. Il me fait avancer de quelques pas. J'ai tellement mal que ça m'empêche de respirer convenablement, comme si la douleur dans mes sinus n'était pas suffisante mes côtes me brûlent. Mes pas sont chancelants, les mains de l'homme s'enroulent autour de ma taille et me poussent en arrière. Une assise froide cogne mon dos. Je hoquète tant la sensation de déchirure est insupportable.

_-Elle a le nez cassé! Carlisle? Tu peux lui remettre?_

J'aime sa voix et sa chaleur. Il a l'air doux, délicat, patient. Ma tête part en arrière d'elle-même. Si tout ce mal pouvait cesser, je voudrais juste dormir maintenant.

_-Je ne peux pas_. Reprend une autre voix plus rauque, plus cassée, plus vieille certainement.

-_Tu le fais bien pour nous !_

-_Et ce n'est pas l'un de vous!_ Des doigts froids effleurent ma pommette.

Je feule comme un chat. Car je suis incapable de bouger pour me défendre.

_-Putain, elle est consciente! Bordel je croyais qu'elle nous faisait un coma _! Rit _ma_ voix tout près de moi.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, je ne veux pourtant pas voir le visage de celui qui vient de me torturer en me touchant ainsi mais mon corps en a décidé autrement. Il est jeune, il a des yeux étranges mais doux, un nez fin et droit avec une petite bosse, des pommettes saillantes qui semblent dures comme de la pierre, une mâchoire carrée qui a l'air tout aussi forte, et des lèvres fines, marquées par une petite cicatrice.

_-Hé t'es en vie!_ Souffle-t-il amusé et la fraîcheur de son souffle qui caresse ma peau tuméfiée me fait un bien fou. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier le contact puis les rouvre mécaniquement, découvrant qu'il fait jour, que je suis dans un bar et que des iris d'une couleur improbable entourés de grands cils châtains m'observent avec attention.

Son sourire m'envoie une onde de bien-être. J'arrive à expirer à fond et les fourmillements dans mon crâne se font moins piquants, plus lancinants.

_-Tu devrais l'emmener à l'hôpital Edward._

_-Quoi? Non putain, remets-lui droit bordel!_

_-Y a pas que son nez Edward, trou du cul! Regarde son œil, sa lèvre, elle a besoin de soins! Ce n'est pas un bonhomme!_

_-Putain merde, fait chier! Les gars? L'un de vous vient avec moi?_

_-Yeah mec j'en suis!_

_-Hé girl? Tu veux aller à l'hôpital?_ Demande la douce voix en se penchant de nouveau vers moi.

J'aimerais bien, oui j'aimerais bien. A l'hôpital il donne des anti-inflammatoires et je crois que ça devrait être utile.

_Edward_

_L'impression de remballer sa fierté et faire ce qui semble juste même si c'est complètement contre sa nature profonde. Quand tu penses être insensible à toute la merde qui t'entoure c'est généralement là qu'elle vient te frapper à l'arrière du crâne, comme une salope sournoise, la générosité. Mais pour être généreux il faut se sacrifier soi-même sinon, ça ne marche pas. Parfois c'est peu de chose, sacrifier sa fierté peut suffire, pour certains c'est facile, pour d'autres c'est renoncer à eux-mêmes car la fierté c'est tout ce qui les animent. Et je fais partie de ceux là._

Je passe mon bras sous les genoux de la fille, elle est incapable de se lever. Je la décolle de la banquette en grognant, non pas qu'elle soit lourde, mais j'ai vraiment autre chose à foutre! Comme finir ma pinte en priorité. Je remballe mon agacement et je veille à ne pas faire de gestes brusques, elle est toute fine et tout en os.

-_Merde les mecs si je la fais tomber, elle va se casser_! Les potes ricanent alors que Carlisle m'ouvre la porte.

-_Soyez prudents les gars._ Dit-il avec sérieux.

-_Comme d'hab chef,_ ris-je avec désinvolture en déposant la fille à l'arrière de ma vieille Vauxhall garée sur le parking derrière le Oak. Jasper me suit de près et lance avec décontraction :

_-Je croise les doigts pour que ce tas de rouille nous ramène jusqu'à Everton sans avoir à pousser._

_-Ouais moi aussi, mais qu'avec un peu de chance, on va croiser quelques branleurs de Kensington._

Avec Jasper éméché, il y aura moyen de bien se marrer surtout que mon idée semble vraiment le séduire.

Me voilà désormais en train de prier pour qu'on croise une squad ennemie, histoire de passer la soirée. Ce n'est que mercredi pourtant et je me sens euphorique comme un jour de match. Emmet est sur le trottoir quand je sors du parking, il regarde le Swan s'éloigner sur Spellow. Je mouline pour ouvrir rapidement la fenêtre et lui demande :

-_Hé mec, on va poser la fille à l'hosto ensuite on va faire un tour, tu viens?_

Mon pote Emmet hausse les épaules et grimpe à côté de la fille. Mon engin descend laborieusement le trottoir, nous secouant de gauche à droite. Il nous faut plus de vingt minutes pour faire les trois miles qui nous séparent de l'hôpital de Liverpool parce que Jasper a piqué quelques parpaings sur un chantier. Même moitié bourré ce mec a l'œil, il m'impressionnera toujours.

La fille à l'arrière a vachement mal et n'arrête pas de geindre. Je sais que les blessures au nez sont super douloureuses, mais faire des bruits de petit chien qu'on torture n'enlève pas la douleur, je le sais foutrement. Le meilleur moyen, c'est de se faire mal ailleurs. Donc une bonne baston avec une bonne dose d'endorphine pour oublier tout ça. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétro, je crois qu'elle ne serait même pas en état de monter sur un ring. Elle est recroquevillée sur elle même, son nez pisse toujours le sang et la manche de son sweat beige ne semble plus capable d'en absorber plus.

_-Hé Emmet, regarde dans ta porte s'il y a un chiffon, un mouchoir, un tee-shirt, un truc pour la fille._

_-Elle s'appelle Bella! Arrête de l'appeler la fille!_

_-Peu importe, c'est une fille, t'as trouvé?_

_-Si tu t'inquiètes pour tes sièges mec, je te dis ton épave en a vu d'autres!_

_-Non, c'est pour elle que je m'inquiète. Vous croyez que c'est normal tout ce sang?_

_-C'est une fille! Les filles ça saigne, c'est dégueulasse, c'est comme ça!_

_-Oh merde mec! Ta gueule! _Je fous mon poing dans le bide de Jasper. Je déteste quand il balance des trucs comme ça. Emmet se marre comme un gros con à l'arrière. Il secoue un petit bout de tissu jaunâtre. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient mais si ça traîne dans ma caisse c'est que ce n'est pas important. La fille pleure toujours et ça me pince le cœur. Vraiment. Ça me rappelle la fois où la vieille Robinson avait noyé ses petits chatons. Ok, j'avais sept ans.

Charly Swan m'inspire la même haine que la vieille Robinson. Je déteste Simon and Garfunkel, je déteste Charly Swan, les hôpitaux et les heures d'attente aux urgences.

_Bella_

_Penser que ce moment de plaisir intense sera sûrement le dernier laisse présager des années sombres avant d'accueillir la mort. Alors, pourquoi attendre ?_

La voiture se gare et je comprends que nous sommes arrivés devant l'hôpital. La douleur dans mes côtes me brûle l'intérieur du corps et je n'arrive pas à cesser de trembler.

_-Oh laisse, je vais la prendre, elle va tout te dégueulasser avec son sang._ La voix de mon bouclier semble résignée, j'en déduis que mon liquide vital a déjà dû le salir lui. Je sens ses grands bras m'envelopper et je n'ai pas la force de refuser son aide. Je sombre pratiquement dans l'inconscience quand son corps dur et chaud me serre contre lui. Une vague de bien-être m'emmène, je soupire et resserre ma prise sur le fin coton qui couvre son torse. Je me sens presque bien et je voudrai rester à l'abri de ses bras toujours.

Une femme parle dans mes oreilles, puis un homme, on me déplace, la chaleur s'éloigne un flash aveuglant dans mon œil, la douleur à nouveau, le répit a été trop court.

-_Reste je t'en prie reste!_ Crie-je en tâtonnant pour retrouver la source de bien-être mais je suis à nouveau seule et abandonnée. Je dois ouvrir les yeux, trouver le courage d'affronter mais le noir sous mes paupières me protège.

-_Mademoiselle? Quel est votre prénom?_

-_Bella... elle s'appelle Bella._

La voix est là, et me donne la force d'ouvrir les yeux sur le monde. Je suis allongée sur une table d'examen, dans un bureau gris, au-dessus de moi, un homme barbu avec des petites lunettes et en dessous ses verres épais, des yeux noirs tranquilles. Je cherche l'homme aux yeux clairs. Où est-il? _Ma_ voix ? Parle, je t'en prie.

-_Ok regardez-moi mademoiselle_, mon attention se fixe une seconde à peine dans les yeux du médecin. Il prend ma tension, mon pouls, il me palpe, me tripote, je déteste ça, je frissonne, la bile remonte dans mon œsophage. Ensuite, tout se passe encore plus vite, il tente de lever mon pull et c'est mon instinct qui prend le contrôle.

-_Non, ne me touche pas! _Mon pied part dans les airs, mon genou remonte sous ma gorge m'arrachant un cri de couleur, je roule sur le coté, manque de tomber, mes mains se raccrochent de justesse au bord du petit matelas. Une masse grise tachée de rouge bouche ma vue et des grandes mains se posent sur mes épaules.

_-Hé Bella? C'est le doc, il va ne pas te frapper!_ Le soulagement est immédiat, _ma_ voix est là, j'inspire un grand coup en attrapant son tee-shirt, je sens ses muscles sous mes doigts. Je dois trouver ses yeux, j'ai besoin de les voir. Une croix en argent pend entre ses pectoraux moulés dans le tissu taché, son visage m'apparaît et ses yeux sont pleins de tristesse. Je cherche à définir leur couleur, ce n'est pas bleu, ce n'est pas vert, il y a du gris à l'extérieur et du jaune qui entoure sa pupille noire.

_-Faut que tu te calmes Bella,_ souffle-t-il doucement en repoussant mes épaules. Je m'accroche à ses mains, elles sont grandes et chaudes et je me noie dans ses yeux, sentant les miens s'embuer de larmes alors que les doigts froids du médecin soulèvent mon pull. Je le sens palper mon ventre et j'ai envie de vomir. C'est comme de grosses araignées velues avec plein de pattes répugnantes qui essaieraient de se fondre sous ma peau. Les larmes embuent à nouveau mes yeux.

_-Calme-toi Bella._ Chuchote _ma_ voix. Et je ferme les yeux pour juste me laisser emmener par elle et ne plus penser à la douleur.

_-Bella? Vous avez une fracture à deux côtes flottantes, est-ce que vous avez mal ailleurs?_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir mal dans tout le corps mais je veux juste faire non de la tête pour qu'il cesse de me toucher mais j'ai l'impression que mon corps n'obéit pas.

_-Bella? Est-ce que tu as mal ailleurs?_ La voix me fait me sentir bien.

_-Non? Je ne crois pas. _Les yeux fascinants sont remplis de questions, il ajoute:

_-Tu crois où tu es sure?_

_-Je vais lui faire une piqûre d'anti-inflammatoires, on va nettoyer ses plaies et pour les côtes, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. Il faudra changer les pansements régulièrement et envisager d'aller au commissariat, j'imagine qu'elle n'est pas tombée._

_-Ouais on fera le nécessaire. Vous pouvez juste la soigner pour le moment._

Je ne le lâche pas des yeux, je suis bien dans son regard et sa voix m'envoie complètement ailleurs. Ma tête se tourne dans sa direction, pour me noyer dans sa contemplation et oublier tout ce mal. Je me focalise sur lui, il n'y a plus que lui, son visage dur et doux, ses beaux iris, ses lèvres fines. De l'autre côté de la table, la main froide du médecin m'oblige à lâcher la chaude de l'homme qui m'a conduite ici. Je sens qu'il remonte ma manche mais je sens à peine le picotement de l'aiguille. Les sourcils clairs de l'homme fascinant se froncent, je n'aime pas ça mais la voix revient et me susurre doucement :

_-Ça va, c'est ok Bella._

Je renifle et je tente de me décontracter, mes yeux se ferment un peu d'eux-même tandis que mes doigts se resserrent sur la main qu'on m'a laissée.

_-Ok maintenez-la en place, je vais placer une mèche dans sa cloison nasale._

_-ça va aller Bella, ce n'est pas douloureux ok?_

_-Ok_... Je fais confiance à _ma _voix et je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur la pression de ses doigts d'un côté sur ma main et de l'autre sur mon épaule.

_-Content que tu aies retrouvé la parole._ J'entends son sourire sans le voir. Mais les doigts froids appuient sur mes pommettes et ça fait un mal de chien.

_-Chuuuut... Bella... c'est normal. Calme toi!_ Son pouce caresse ma main, c'est doux, c'est chaud, délicat... mes paupières se serrent davantage. Je sens un coton frais passer sur ma peau, ça tire, le sang à sécher.

_-Bella? Vous avez une fracture du nez c'est évident, malheureusement on ne peut rien faire, il vous faut juste du repos. Est-ce que vous avez quelque part où aller?_

Je hoche bêtement la tête.

_-Je vais rentrer chez moi. Quelle heure est-il?_ Je dois cogiter, compter combien de temps est passé depuis que je suis rentrée de l'école.

_-Il est presque dix-neuf heures mademoiselle._

_-D'accord._

C'est tout ce que je peux dire, je dois attendre au moins encore quelques heures que papa ait dégrisé où se soit endormi. Je peux très bien rester dehors cette nuit, il ne fait pas si froid.

_Edward_

_C'est effrayant de constater que la liberté qu'on pensait acquise pour toujours peut nous être retirée aussi vite qu'une balle sort du canon. Prisonnier de ma conscience je suis forcé de faire ce que j'ai à faire, c'est ce qui ce jour-là m'a fait me sentir différent d'un animal. La gentillesse, ce mot est bien trop mignon pour avoir sa place dans mon monde et pourtant..._

Je soutiens Bella du mieux que je peux, elle marche mais tient toujours à peine sur ses jambes. Sa minuscule main serre mon bras avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste.

_-Est-ce que tu veux que je te porte?_ Je demande une nouvelle fois mais elle me fait non de la tête, ses yeux restant scotchés à l'asphalte gris du parking. La piqûre semble avoir fait son effet, elle a l'air de planer.

_-Hé mec? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?_ Emmet vient vers nous en levant les bras. _Putain deux heures qu'on t'attend!_

_-On va ramener Bella, personne ne peut venir la chercher._

_-Mais? Et notre virée à Kensington? _Demande Jasper en ouvrant la porte arrière de ma Cavalier.

_-Reportée!_ Dis-je sèchement.

_-Merde mec! _Gueule-t-il comme si j'étais le roi des cons. Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre.

_-Quoi? Tu m'emmerdes, je n'allais pas la laisser ici? Regarde-la! J'aurais dû faire le connard?_

_-Non, non, juste que..._

_-Juste que ferme ta gueule!_ Crie-je.

Je monte dans la voiture sans palabrer davantage, il n'est pas question que Bella se retrouve seule au milieu de Liverpool alors que le soleil se couche et que personne ne peut s'occuper d'elle. Je roule assez vite pour rejoindre Everton, si je me souviens bien l'ancien chef de la police habite pas loin du stade dans une des petites rues derrière. Dire laquelle est impossible, elles se ressemblent toutes. Des centaines de maisons d'ouvriers accolées en briquettes rouges avec une porte et un bow window sur les milliers de façades qui se succèdent dans des dizaines de rues parallèles.

J'ai grandi dans une de ces maisons et heureusement que la vielle avait mis un pot de fleur sur la marche de l'entrée, sinon, j'aurai forcé toutes les portes avant de trouver la bonne les soirs de mes premières cuites.

_-Pourquoi tu souris comme un con? _Emmet, côté passager me sort de mes pensées.

_-C'est toi le con, je vous pose au Oak ?_

_-Yep._ Emmet se renfonce dans son siège, il me jette des regards furax. Je sais qu'il envisageait une bonne bagarre mais il devra attendre samedi.

Je glisse le long du trottoir devant le Oak, La voiture n'est même pas arrêtée que les gars sont déjà descendus. Bella n'a pas bougé, elle est toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même sur la banquette arrière. Emmet contourne le capot et je tourne la manivelle pour descendre la vitre.

_-Je vous rejoins les mecs !_

_-Ok à tout à l'heure !_ Ils s'éloignent vers le pub et je redémarre tranquillement.

_-Bella ? Je te ramène chez toi ou tu veux que je te dépose ailleurs ?_

_-Chez moi, ça ira, j'habite sur Newark c'est la troisième à gauche après Speelow._

_-Ok !_

Je passe le carrefour et je gagne rapidement sa rue. Ce n'est même pas à cinq cents mètres du Oak. Je me gare après avoir passé quelques maisons. Elle n'a pas l'air décidée à me dire où elle habite exactement.

_-Ici ça te va ?_

_-C'est parfait, je te remercie. Pour l'argent des médicaments, je peux te trouver au Oak ?_

_-Laisse tomber pour ça !_ Ris-je, amusé qu'elle veuille me rembourser. _Est-ce que ça va aller ?_

_-Je crois oui. Merci encore Monsieur._

_-Edward._

_-Ok, merci Edward._

La portière se referme doucement une seconde plus tard, elle me fait un petit signe hésitant de la main et marche difficilement le long du trottoir. Je la regarde s'éloigner. Elle a du mal à marcher, ça me fait de la peine. Je m'allume une clope et je fume tranquillement enfoncé dans le fond de mon siège. Je connais pas mal de monde qui habite cette rue, certains gars de l'usine, certains supporters du club que je vois au stade. Je crois même avoir fait des soirées ici. Je cherche dans ma mémoire le nom d'une blonde que j'ai cartonnée dans l'avant dernière maison de la rue mais impossible de m'en souvenir. Elle avait un cul énorme c'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

Bella est désormais au bout de la rue et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle continue sur Carisbrook. Il fait presque nuit maintenant et rien que l'idée de la savoir seule, blessée dans les rues, me fait frissonner. Je jette ma clope, démarre rapidement et gagne le bout de la rue. Je la vois rentrer sur le parking du Tesco.

_-Qu'est ce qu'elle fout putain ?_ Dis-je distraitement à voix haute.

Je prends la première place de parking en même temps qu'elle contourne le grand bâtiment de tôle. Je descends de la voiture et je la suis à pied. Il n'y a absolument rien part là. Quand j'arrive à l'angle du bâtiment, je devine sa silhouette près des contenairs à poubelles, assise contre un muret décrépi. Elle pleure, encore.

_-Hé Bella ?_ Elle sursaute et ferme les yeux. Va falloir qu'elle arrête de faire ça, la peur n'évite pas le danger.

_-Hé ? _J'insiste pour qu'elle me regarde alors que je m'approche mais sa seule réponse est un long reniflement et un mouvement de manche pour essuyer ses larmes.

_-Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?_ Dis-je doucement en m'accroupissant devant elle. Sa petite main sort de sa manche trop grande et vient attraper le bas de mon pantalon. Je la regarde faire curieusement.

_-Bella ? Faut pas que tu restes ici. Reste pas dehors._

_-Papa va encore… me frapper si je rentre maintenant. Je pourrai… Je ne pourrai pas… pas prendre encore un… non… je ne pourrai pas._

_-Ok, ok ! Chut … hé Bella ? Regarde-moi._

Elle lève enfin les yeux, sa putain de tristesse de chaton me retourne le ventre. C'est une gosse et elle est terrorisée.

_-Tu ne vas pas passer la nuit dehors quand même !_

Quelque chose bouge derrière moi à ce moment-là, je me relève d'un bond et aperçois un putain de chien tout bizarre. Je me poste devant la fille comme pour la protéger.

_-Hé ! Viens ! _Les mains de Bella claquent doucement et le chien se met à remuer la queue en fondant vers nous. Un espèce de bâtard dégueulasse, tout crade qu'elle semble apprécier beaucoup. Je l'ai déjà vu traîner ce clébard, je suis surpris qu'il soit encore en vie. Je m'éloigne un peu de la bête répugnante.

_-Tu vois je ne suis pas toute seule_, sourit-elle et c'est bien la première fois que je vois ses lèvres s'étirer.

_-Ce truc va te filer une maladie, ce chien traîne depuis des mois._

Elle ne m'écoute pas du tout et il se rapproche encore d'elle tandis qu'elle le caresse doucement. Elle fouille dans sa poche et en sort un biscuit.

_-Tu nourris les chiens errants ?_

_-Il n'est pas méchant._

_-Il pue et il est moche!_

_-Il me tient compagnie._

_-Tu ne vas pas rentrer chez toi?_

_-J'attends que Papa s'endorme._

_-J'aime pas l'idée que tu restes seule ici, il pourrait t'arriver des trucs._

_-J'ai l'habitude._

_-De quoi? D'être seule ici ou qu'il t'arrive des trucs._

_-Les deux je crois, _soupire-t-elle et je la regarde laisser tomber sa tête contre le muret en fermant les yeux. Le chien vient se rouler en boule contre ses jambes.

_-C'est pas la première soirée que tu passes ici avec lui?_ Ses petits doigts grattouillent distraitement les poils sales du chien.

Elle hoche simplement la tête et étouffe un bâillement.

_-Tu serais mieux dans ton lit._

-_Je suis bien ici, c'est calme._

_-Normal, personne n'aime trainer près des poubelles, à part lui !_

_-Il n'a personne pour le nourrir, il manque juste d'affection_. Elle a réponse à tout et ça commence à m'agacer, je jette l'éponge. Après tout le sort de cette fille ne me concerne en rien et j'ai déjà été trop gentil à m'occuper d'elle.

_-Ok bah bonne soirée à vous deux!_

_-Merci, toi aussi._

Je m'éloigne de quelques pas, elle est complètement tarée et même si je déteste l'idée qu'elle passe la nuit dehors je ne pense pas pouvoir faire grand-chose pour elle. Mais je déteste encore plus l'idée qu'elle rentre chez elle pour se reprendre une branlée. J'ose croire qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait mais la laisser seule derrière le supermarché est au-dessus de mes forces.

_-Ok, Bella, je n'habite pas très loin, viens chez moi quelques heures._

Elle me regarde surprise, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se lève. Enfin, elle tente de se lever parce que ses jambes maigres ne la portent pas et je suis obligé de me pencher pour la redresser.

_-Merci,_ chuchote-t-elle et son pote le chien s'éloigne déjà vers le tas de déchets.

_-Il est un peu ingrat!_ Dis-je en le voyant se carapater.

_-Il n'a pas le droit de me suivre quand je m'en vais, il le sait._

_-Donc, tu l'as bien dressé!_

_-Apprivoisé, je préfère dire apprivoiser._

_-ça revient au même!_

_-Le mot sonne plus doux._

_-Ouais, si tu le dis. Vas-y monte._ Je lui indique la portière passager et elle s'installe avec difficulté. Passer de la position debout à assise ou l'inverse est hyper douloureux quand on a des côtes fracturées. J'en sais quelque chose puisque ça m'est déjà arrivé deux fois. Mais moi, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre, je l'avais cherché.

La jeune fille assise à côté de moi semble d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur incroyable. Cet abruti de Charly devrait croupir en tôle pour ce qu'il fait à sa fille. La pauvre, elle n'ose même pas parler.

_-Bon, tu ne regardes pas le bordel chez moi, c'est juste que je passe pas beaucoup de temps là-bas et je_…

_-C'est ok ! C'est super gentil de me proposer un toit pour quelques heures._

_- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil Bella._

_-Peut-être, mais avec moi tu l'es._

Ouais, ai-je vraiment le choix ?

_Bella_

_Quelques heures de quiétude dans ce monde d'agités. Comme si tous les aliénés avaient arrêté de crier. Comme si la terre entière avait cessé de respirer. Accepter cette sensation pratiquement étouffante, se laisser envelopper par cette sécurité apaisante et admettre que dans cet enfer on a trouvé un repère._

Je marche lentement derrière Edward sur le trottoir de Speelow Lane, entre le Oak, où il a laissé sa voiture et l'église. Il pousse une épaisse porte en bois, juste après un salon de coiffure. Je découvre en le suivant une cage d'escalier, les murs ont dû être blancs à une époque, mais elle semble révolue et l'endroit a pris la couleur grisâtre commune à tout Liverpool. Je monte péniblement les marches en bois, elles sont tellement vieilles qu'elles sont creusées au milieu, je ne distingue pas grand-chose car il n'y a pas d'éclairage mais je sens sous mes pieds l'irrégularité des lattes. Je m'aide de la rambarde en fer forgée mais j'ai vraiment mal, je sens mon sang cogner dans mon flanc gauche.

_-Ca va Bella ? C'est au deuxième,_ indique-t-il. Ma conscience encourage mon corps, il peut le faire, je sais qu'il peut le faire.

_-Tu veux que je te porte?_

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et passe un bras dans mon dos, un autre sous mes genoux. J'enroule mes mains autour de son cou et il me décolle délicatement du sol. La chaleur de son corps qui me serre contre lui me fait un bien fou malgré la douleur dans mes côtes. Je me niche contre son torse et je prends sans concession toute la douceur qu'il consent à me donner.

Agilement il gravit les marches et avec habilité, sans me lâcher, ni faire de mouvements brusques, il sort des clés pour ouvrir une porte sur la droite. Il nous fait traverser une petite pièce, surchargée d'objets en tout genre. La moquette marron foncée est assortie au mur jauni. Edward me pose doucement dans un vieux canapé en cuir et le temps qu'il aille refermer la porte je détaille un peu plus son environnement. Il fait très sombre dans la pièce car il n'y a qu'une ampoule jaune au milieu du salon mais je devine quand même un poste de télévision, un téléphone, une collection de vinyles. Mais ce qui attire le plus mon attention c'est l'immense drapeau du FC Everton accroché au-dessus d'une étagère pleine d'objets poussiéreux, le blason bleu et blanc fièrement tendu est impressionnant.

Sur la table devant il y a un cendrier qui déborde, des canettes de bières vides, des restes de nourriture qui doivent dater de plusieurs jours. Toute cette saleté ne me met pas vraiment mal à l'aise, elle a quelque chose d'intime, comme si tous ces trucs qui traînent partout étaient réconfortants, apaisants.

_-Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose? _Un tintement de bouteille me fait me tourner la tête, Edward est derrière moi, dans ce qui à l'air d'être la cuisine au vu des placards blancs et de la table en formica.

_-Non merci ou juste un verre d'eau si tu as._

_-Yep pas de problème._

Il revient vers moi et décapsule sa bière sur le coin de la table. Il me tend un grand verre d'eau. Puis allume une lampe à pied près de moi.

_-Merci,_ souris-je alors qu'il se laisse tomber lourdement à côté de moi. Il expire un grand coup, son agacement est palpable, il ne veut pas de moi ici, mais je ne parviens pas à penser à autre chose qu'au sentiment de sécurité que je ressens à cet instant, alors tant pis si ma présence le gêne, j'ai juste besoin d'un tout petit peu de répit.

Je bois une gorgée doucement, je sens le froid envahir ma bouche, puis mon œsophage et je me rends compte à quel point ma bouche était sèche. Je finis le verre rapidement, ça fait trop de bien.

A bout de bras j'arrive à atteindre douloureusement le bord de la table et j'y pose mon verre vide. Je sens le regard d'Edward sur moi et je l'évite. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi lui dire.

_-Est-ce que ton père va pas être furax de ne pas te voir rentrer?_ Demande-t-il doucement,

_- Je ne sais pas._ Dis-je en fermant les yeux pour me concentrer sur sa voix chaude, basse, apaisante.

_-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?_ Je l'entends déglutir plusieurs fois et l'odeur de la bière me parvient.

_-Il était ivre, et il est étrange quand il a beaucoup trop bu._

Je sens les doigts d'Edward glisser sur ma joue et délicatement y exercer une pression pour que je tourne mon visage vers lui.

_-Il t'a pas loupée,_ souffle-t-il.

_- Je ne suis pas en sucre. Ça passera._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?_

Je rouvre les yeux et le regarde ne comprenant pas sa question.

_-A propos de quoi?_

_-Tu as un endroit où aller?_ Je regarde Edward sortir un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa veste et en glisser une dans sa bouche.

Je lui fais juste non de la tête et il soupire, ses sourcils se froncent, il a l'air contrarié. Je n'aime pas la petite ride que ça dessine sur son front, mais j'aime la façon dont les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractent. Il est incroyablement beau.

_-Tu va devoir y retourner?_

_-C'est ça où la rue._ Dis-je simplement.

_-Tout ça n'a pas l'air de te choquer plus que ça, soit tu retournes chez tes parents, soit t'es à la rue._ Il me regarde surpris avant d'ajouter:

_-C'est tout ce que ça déclenche comme réaction chez toi?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et puis il ne boit pas comme ça tous les jours._

_-Donc tu vas retourner chez toi?_

_-Bien sur, demain, il aura oublié ce qui s'est passé, je ne suis pas inquiète._

_-Ok, t'es complètement dingue ou juste fêlée?_ La stupeur l'a fait se lever du canapé et il se penche au-dessus de moi. Je me recule un peu quand il attrape mon menton entre ses doigts.

_-Est-ce que tu as vu l'état de ton visage? _D'un geste rapide il attrape mes mains et me relève.

_-Viens avec moi,_ ordonne-t-il et je le suis dans le fond de la pièce On passe un petit couloir et il m'ouvre une porte sur la droite et allume l'interrupteur. Le néon clignote avant de se stabiliser et d'éclairer une salle de bain plutôt sommaire. Mais je ne fais pas vraiment cas de l'hygiène de l'endroit, mon reflet dans le miroir fait cruellement peur à voir. Je ne me reconnais même pas. Mon nez, mes lèvres, ma pommette, mon arcade tout est rouge et gonflé. Je hoquète d'horreur face à mon image.

_-Est-ce que tu vas retourner là-bas?_ Chuchote Edward dans mon dos et je sens les larmes dévaler mes joues en constatant que oui, je vais devoir y retourner.

_-J'ai pas le choix._

_-Faut que tu trouves une autre solution, tu n'as pas à subir ça, il n'a pas le droit de te faire ça!_

_-Je n'ai pas d'autre solution et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Parfois il perd les pédales mais il n'est pas méchant._

_-Pas méchant? Regarde-toi bon sang !_

Sa voix sèche et brutale me fait sursauter, je recule d'un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je ferme fortement les yeux, guidée par la force de l'habitude, l'instinct ou par simple réflexe, mais sous le noir de mes paupières je suis prête à subir la colère.

_Edward_

_Constater qu'un être humain peut-être brisé au point de ne plus avoir aucune estime de lui-même et de ne plus avoir de capacité de réflexion ça fout en colère. Ce jour-là, les marques sur son visage me l'ont prouvé; on peut briser un être humain au point d'en faire un légume. Cette constatation provoque en soi une colère qui s'insinue comme une vieille garce insidieuse. Et ce jour-là, elle est aussi forte que celle que je ressens devant le manque de combativité, d'orgueil et de courage quand je sais que pour certains, c'est la seule chose qui les font vivre. Faire face coûte que coûte._

J'ai monté le ton et je lui ai fait peur, je m'en veux, mais je veux la faire réagir. Elle ne peut pas retourner chez ce connard qui la bat. C'est complètement idiot et ça me rend juste dingue qu'elle ait l'air de s'en foutre complètement. Comme si cette situation n'était pas inhabituelle et après réflexion je me dis que peut-être c'est tout simplement parce que c'est habituel.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et je me sens con de lui avoir gueulé dessus, enfin pas vraiment mais de lui avoir fait peur surtout.

_-Hé? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal!_ Dis-je pour la rassurer mais je trouve mes mots trop cons, son père lui fout sur la gueule, l'homme qui devrait la protéger toute sa vie la maltraite, c'est débile de croire que mes mots d'un inconnu vont la rassurer.

Ses larmes dévalent ses joues et je me sens vraiment coupable, pourtant ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre. Je quitte la salle de bain, la bousculer n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. J'allume ma clope et j'ouvre la fenêtre, je prends des grandes bouffées de nicotine et je regarde la fumée se dissiper dans la brume. Les lumières floues du port au loin au-dessus des toits m'offrent une distraction visuelle suffisante pour ne pas penser à ma stupide gentillesse qui a ramené cette pauvre fille chez moi.

Le bruit de ses pas feutrés sur la moquette m'indique qu'elle est derrière moi, puis un reniflement, puis deux, puis trois. Bordel elle ne va jamais arrêter de chialer?

_-Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi il t'a frappée. _Dis-je sans me retourner, contemplant toujours les points lumineux à l'horizon.

_-Je suis rentrée en retard du lycée._ Renifle-t-elle. _Des gars m'ont emmerdée à la sortie et ils ne m'ont pas laissée partir. Papa était furieux._

_-Après les mecs?_

_-Non, il n'a rien voulu savoir à propos de ça, juste que je n'étais pas là et il s'est inquiété._

Bien contre mon gré j'éclate de rire face à l'absurdité de la situation et je me tourne vers elle complètement ahuri.

_- T'es sérieuse? Ton père t'a foutu une raclée parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi?_

_- Il n'aime pas que je traîne dehors._

_- Et c'est une raison pour te frapper._

_- Je ne crois pas, mais c'est les règles, après les cours, je dois rentrer._

_- Mais là, tu es dehors, il s'inquiète pas là?_

_-Il ne s'en souviendra pas demain matin et probablement qu'il doit être tellement ivre. A l'heure qu'il est il ne doit même pas se rappeler de mon prénom._

Je la regarde essuyer ses larmes et je ferme la fenêtre en la voyant frissonner. J'attrape une veste au passage et lui tends.

_-Tiens, mets ça, tu as froid on dirait._

_-Merci,_ chuchote-t-elle. _Désolée pour tout ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de rentrer au Oak._

_-T'as bien fait, mes potes et moi on n'aime pas les mecs qui frappent les femmes donc si jamais ton père relève la main sur toi, n'hésite pas, on te protègera._

_-Il n'est pas méchant, il est juste perdu._

_-Bella? Ce n'est pas une raison pour te taper dessus! Tu comprends?_

_-Je sais mais… _Sa phrase meurt dans un long bâillement qui semble douloureux et elle s'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé.

_-C'est compliqué, _ajoute-t-elle encore plus bas. _Il dormira quand je rentrerai tout à l'heure et tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

_-J'espère pour toi._

_-C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe._

_-Depuis combien de temps tu subis ça Bella?_

_-Pffff… longtemps… depuis que ma mère est morte je crois._

_-C'était y a combien de temps?_

_-J'avais treize ans._

_-Et aujourd'hui?_

_-Dix-sept._

_-Donc ça fait quatre ans qu'il te tape dessus et personne n'a jamais rien dit? Tu n'as jamais porté plainte ou dit à qui que ce soit, à ton école ou dans ta famille?_

_- Non, je ne veux pas qu'il aille en prison. Qui va s'occuper de moi si je le dénonce._

_-Mais? Comment tu fais? Personne ne se doute de rien?_

_-Non._

_-Mais tes marques là, comment tu vas faire?_

_-Il dira que je suis malade. Est-ce que tu peux arrêter avec toutes tes questions s'il te plait?_

_-Non! C'est trop important! Bella? Sérieusement, tu dois trouver une solution, tu ne peux pas rester avec lui!_

_-En juin, j'aurai mon diplôme, en septembre je serai majeure, je trouverai un boulot et je partirai._

_-Mais d'ici là? Et puis comment tu vas avoir ton diplôme si tu ne vas pas en cours?_

_-Arrête s'il te plaît!_ Couine-t-elle en fermant de nouveau ses yeux et serrant ses mains jointes devant elle.

_-Ok! Tu sais quoi? Ton père est un bel enfoiré et il mériterait d'être en taule. Défends-le si tu veux mais viens pas te plaindre s'il te casse un bras ou une jambe._

_-Je ne me plains pas. _Dit-elle dans un râle rauque plein de sanglots contenus.

Et c'est vrai, elle ne s'est jamais plaint. Elle pleure beaucoup mais ne dit rien, elle se contente de fermer les yeux et attendre que ça passe. Pauvre fille, personne ne devrait avoir à encaisser ça.

Je vide ma bière et décide de laisser tomber. Elle est une âme perdue de plus dans Everton.

_-Je vais prendre une douche, fais comme chez toi!_

_-Merci Edward._

_-Ouais, de rien._

Je quitte mon salon et je balance mes fringues pleines de sang dans un coin de la salle de bain, j'allume l'eau à fond et la laisse chauffer quelques minutes. J'essaie de ne pas réfléchir à la situation de cette fille. Elle a une vie merdique, mais c'est le lot de tout le monde ici. Je passe en revue toutes les merdes que j'ai pu voir dans cette ville et je crois bien que le cas de Bella n'est pas le pire. Je repense au petit Stanley qui se faisait torturer par ses parents, la fille qui habitait sur MetlingRoad et qui s'est fait violer par ses propres frères pendant des années. La copine de Ben qui est morte dans son sommeil parce qu'elle avait pris de la came trafiquée. Le père Buncly qui a butté sa femme et ses trois gosses en rentrant du boulot un soir. Et toutes les saloperies dégueulasses qu'on voit sans cesse dans les journaux, à la télé. Je pense avec amusement qu'aussi dingue que me pensent les gens, moi, je ne me suis jamais battu avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas consentant.

Quand je ressors de la salle de bain, je traverse rapidement le couloir pour gagner ma chambre et enfiler des fringues propres. Je me glisse dans un bas de jogging et dans un tee-shirt ample. Je regagne le living pieds nus et Bella ne bouge pas, blottie contre l'accoudoir je constate qu'elle s'est endormie.

Je fouille mes placards pour trouver une couverture et une fois fait, je la dépose délicatement sur elle. Je repousse ses cheveux qui traînent sur son visage avant qu'ils ne se collent sur la plaie de sa pommette. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres fines. Je pense qu'elle devait avoir un joli visage avant ça. La pauvre, j'ai foutrement pitié d'elle. Je me laisse tomber près de son corps inerte recroquevillé sur lui même et je mets la télé en baissant au minimum le volume. J'ouvre une nouvelle bière et je regarde une stupide émission de variétés en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Sauf que je finis par m'endormir et quand je refais surface, au milieu de la nuit, la fille a mis les voiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

**Liverpool Avril 1985**

« Celui qui combat peut perdre, mais celui qui ne combat pas a déjà perdu. »

Bertolt Brecht

**Edward**

_Parfois, ton corps réagit à un état de stress, de peur, d'angoisse, peu importe comment tu l'appelles, mais ça produit toujours là même chose. Cette fabuleuse substance que tu sens se propager dans tout ton corps. Tu l'aimes, tu l'adores, tu la vénères parce qu'elle fait te sentir puissant. Comme si tu respirais mieux, que tu étais plus rapide, même ton champ de vision se trouve agrandi mais surtout, ta force est décuplée. L'adrénaline, ma meilleure amie, toujours quelque part au fond de moi comme une fidèle allié._

-_Bordel, merde Jasper! Qu'est-ce-que t'as foutu ?_ Il galope comme un perdu pour nous rejoindre, il a sept mecs au cul et nous ne sommes que trois. Emmet s'arrête net quand Jasper arrive à notre niveau et je me retourne moi aussi pour faire face.

-_On va peut-être se faire défoncer mais tant pis. On ne tourne jamais le dos… JAMAIS !_ Crie-je pour les motiver et je reporte mon attention sur nos adversaires.

-_Alors quoi les filles?_ Crie Sam Black, un des leaders des Reds, je sautille sur place en secouant les mains devant moi, lui faisant signe de venir.

-_Viens prendre ta branlée Samy! Viens!_ L'encourage-je en marchant droit vers lui. Avant que je n'arrive à son niveau il a disparu derrière les deux colosses qui l'entourent. Bâtard de flipette. J'envoie une droite dans la mâchoire du type de gauche, mes os craquent, à moins que ce ne soit les siens, je ne suis pas dans l'analyse. Mon bras s'enroule autour de la cage thoracique de l'autre et avant même qu'il puisse esquisser un geste, je le tourne pour éviter le coup de genou d'un autre gars. Je pousse son collège sur lui et me jette dans la mêlée.

Un coup d'œil à droite, Jasper est au prise avec un grand brun et son coude heurtent violemment son front lui explosant l'arcade sourcilière.

_-Joli!_ Crie-je.

Un coup d'œil à gauche, Emmet se fait la part belle de deux mecs bien plus petits que lui. Je me baisse brusquement, évitant un crochet, j'envoie mon poing dans le foie de mon agresseur enchaînant par un bon coup dans son nez, il s'écroule, je l'enjambe pour attraper le chef de la bande par le col. Je le fracasse littéralement, mon poing s'abat encore et encore sur sa face, à une vitesse telle qu'il n'a même pas le temps de se protéger, quand il y a suffisamment de sang qui coule sur sa figure je le pousse contre le mur et lui administre un magistral coup de tête qui l'assomme pour de bon. Je ris aux éclats, complètement euphorique en le regardant s'écrouler.

_-EFC EFC EFC !_ Scande Emmet derrière moi.

On s'éloigne rapidement de la ruelle, en se félicitant comme des gosses après une bonne bêtise. Depuis le temps que ces mecs nous provoquaient il était temps qu'on réagisse. Et vu la raclée qu'on leur a mis, notre petite sortie va faire le tour de tous les Kops de la région. La réputation de l'EFC n'est plus à faire mais c'est toujours bon de rappeler à toutes ces bandes de fillettes qui sont les patrons.

On grimpe dans la voiture et on roule jusqu'à Everton. Je pense à la bonne bière qui m'attend au Oak. On l'a bien méritée.

Quand on arrive sur Speelow Jasper tape sur mon bras.

-_Matte moi ça mec!_

Sur le trottoir de droite une paire de grandes jambes fines attire mon attention, des longs mollets fuselés interminables, sous une petite jupe bleu plissée. Je reconnais l'uniforme du Lycée public d'Everton quand mes yeux arrivent à se décrocher de ses jambes sublimes et qu'ils trouvent la taille fine de la fille.

-_Oh fuck elle est hot celle là!_ Je regarde ses grandes mèches brunes qui flottent dans son dos. Je ralentis quand on arrive à sa hauteur et comme je dois garder un œil sur la route je ne peux pas trop voir son visage. On dépasse la fille et je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, elle a l'air canon.

- _Hé ce n'est pas Bella?_ Demande Emmet en secouant mon siège.

-_Bella?_ Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et la fille a l'air de lui ressembler, en tout cas elle a la même silhouette. Je me range sur le bas côté et regarde un peu mieux.

-_Si c'est elle!_ s'exclame Emmet en ouvrant sa fenêtre pour sortir sa grande gueule.

-_Hé Bella!_ Crie-t-il en faisant des gestes.

La jeune femme, une dizaine de mètres derrière lève la tête, nous jette un regard distrait, se retourne comme si elle voulait être sure qu'on s'adresse bien à elle et pas à quelqu'un d'autre, puis, elle accélère brutalement sa marche en traversant la rue à l'opposé de nous.

_-Ok!_ Rit Jasper, _trop sympa la fille!_

Elle continue d'avancer, nous ignorant royalement. Je descends ma fenêtre moi aussi quand elle arrive à hauteur de mon véhicule sur le trottoir d'en face.

-_Ho Bella?_ Elle daigne nous jeter à nouveau un regard et un grand sourire illumine son visage quand nos yeux se croisent. Je pense qu'elle m'a reconnu et je lui rends son sourire, content de voir que son visage à retrouvé forme humaine. Elle réajuste sa sacoche qui tombe sur sa hanche et traverse la rue.

-_Salut!_ Lance-t-elle de sa petite voix fluette et mon sourire s'étire un peu plus en constatant que je ne m'étais pas trompé, elle est vraiment jolie.

-_Comment ça va?_ Demande Emmet et elle repousse ses cheveux vers l'arrière avant de répondre avec amusement.

-_ça va et vous?_ Elle fait un hochement de tête à Jasper qui s'est penché dans l'habitacle pour la voir.

-_Ouais ça va, qu'est ce que tu fais? T'as l'air d'aller mieux!_ Ma remarque la fait rougir un peu.

On a l'air de trois idiots à sourire comme ça mais notre virée est encore dans nos têtes et on est tout joyeux.

-_Je rentre du lycée, et vous ? ça traîne?_ Ses yeux croisent une seconde les miens et je suis saisi par leur intensité, ils sont d'un brun profond, chaud, entourés de cils longs et épais. Sa pommette est encore légèrement verdâtre mais son visage a dégonflé, même sa lèvre n'est plus endommagée et je n'avais pas vu qu'elle avait une si jolie bouche. Elle a un minois adorable et je suis juste soulagé que la violence de son père ne lui ait pas laissé de marque définitive.

-_Ouais, ouais, on traîne, c'est vendredi!_ Dit Emmet avec enthousiasme et j'ai l'impression qu'il est à deux doigts de dire à la fille d'où on vient et de se vanter de ce qu'on a fait.

-_Tu veux qu'on te dépose?_ Dis-je subitement n'attendant pas que mon ami raconte nos exploits.

-_Non, merci je suis à deux pas, c'est gentil._

_-Comme tu veux! Content de t'avoir revue!_

_-Oui, ça fait plaisir, bon week-end alors!_

_-Ouais salut._

La fille réajuste à nouveau sa sacoche et regagne le trottoir, je regarde avec envie son petit cul serré dans sa jupe s'éloigner et ses grandes jambes fines me font carrément fantasmer.

-_L'uniforme ça devrait être interdit, c'est un appel au viol_! Ricane Jasper et je lui jette un regard mauvais.

_-Dis pas des trucs comme ça!_

_-Bah allez regarde là, elle n'est pas bandante?_

_-Ouais elle est carrément chaude_ renchérit Emmet à l'arrière.

_-Merde vos gueules! Elle a dix sept ans!_

_-Oh fuck! Dix sept ans!_ Emmet semble ne pas le croire et se penche entre les sièges pour regarder la fille s'éloigner.

_-Elle est au Lycée les mecs!_

_-Et alors? Depuis quand ça pose problème? Jessica a 18 ans?_

_-Jessica est une pute!_ Crache-je.

_-Une pute que t'aimerais bien te faire._

_-J'y travaille !_ Ris-je.

_-Pff t'as aucune chance, cette fille se fout royalement de ta gueule, elle te fait croire qu'elle ne veut pas mais c'est juste pour te faire ramer._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Jasper ?_

_-Mec, c'est évidant ! On est tous passé dessus et il n'y a que toi qu'elle envoie chier, c'est pourtant clair, elle veut plus qu'une partie de jambe en l'air. Alors elle te fait languir, crois-moi elle est maligne, elle sait que ça te rend dingue de pas réussir à l'avoir alors elle en joue ! Laisse-tomber, tu le dis toi-même c'est une pute !_

_-Ouais, et t'as plus de chance de sauter Bella que Jessica._

_-Vous me faites trop rire les mecs, comme si Jessica était suffisamment intelligente pour me manipuler, et comme si j'étais intéressé par cette fille !_

_- Ouais, en tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai proposé de monter dans ma voiture._

_-Dis pas de la merde Em', je ne lui ai pas proposé un plan cul, juste de la ramener!_

_-Ah ouais et depuis quand t'es aussi gentil toi?_

_-Oh va te faire foutre!_ Finis-je par craquer en redémarrant.

Je regagne la chaussée et je roule jusqu'au Oak.

Le bar est bien rempli, comme tous les vendredis en fin d'après-midi. Je serre une vingtaine de mains qui appartiennent essentiellement aux membres de l'EFC. Il y a des jeunes, des vieux, des blonds, des bruns, des rasés à blanc, des cheveux longs, des gueules abîmées, des fumeurs, des alcoolos. Tous sont un petit peu bousillés, un petit peu fous mais ce sont des frères, mes frères, ceux qui sont toujours derrière moi, qui ne reculent jamais et qui je le sais, ne me laisseraient jamais tomber. Une cinquantaine de mecs prêts à me suivre dans mes délires violents, à mettre leurs peaux en péril par fierté. J'aime mes gars et je leur fais savoir.

J'arrive finalement à atteindre le fond du bar, je crève carrément de soif.

-_Qui paye la tournée?_ Alice est déjà entrain d'attendre notre commande.

-_Mets des pintes Alice s'il te plait!_ Elle s'éloigne en souriant, Jasper bave sur son cul et Ben le frappe pour qu'il revienne parmi nous.

-_Hé salut Ed'._ Une paire de seins effleure mon dos par dessus la banquette et je me tourne pour identifier la voix chaude derrière moi. Des grands yeux gris me fixent et une grande bouche teintée de rouge carmin me sourit.

-_Salut Jessica_. J'enroule immédiatement mon bras autour de sa taille et la rapproche de moi, profitant au passage pour peloter ses fesses. _Tu bois quoi?_

-_Une bière, alors j'ai entendu dire que vous avez fait les caïds devant le repère des Reds?_ Je jette un coup d'œil vers la droite, Jasper et Emmet semblent être en train de raconter notre virée dans le clan ennemi.

_-Oui,_ ris-je, _disons qu'un parpaing à malencontreusement heurté la façade de leur pub adoré._

_-Excellent! Vous leurs avez mis une raclée?_

_-C'est peu dire, il y a quelques dents qui ont volé. Em? Passe deux bières !_

_-Merci, et dis moi, tu fais quoi après?_ La brunette se frotte de plus belle m'empêchant de suivre la conversation de mes amis.

_-Je ne sais pas, tu as quelques choses à me proposer?_ J'enroule mes doigts dans ses cheveux et je mordille son oreille. Sa main gratte ma cuisse et elle glousse contre moi.

_-J'ai tout un tas de trucs à te proposer, ça dépend du temps dont tu disposes._

_-Là tout de suite, aucun, mais peut-être un peu plus tard._ J'embrasse son cou, récupère ma bière et je reporte mon attention sur la conversation animée qu'entretiennent mes potes. J'espère qu'elle attendra la fin de la soirée sagement. Elle finit par se lever et rejoindre ses copines quand un gars m'interpelle:

_-Hé chef? C'est quoi le plan pour demain?_ James prend place autour de la table et je regarde le cul de Jessica moulé dans une jupe en cuir s'éloigner. J'expose le plan dès que la chaudière n'est plus dans mon champ de vision.

_-On la joue cool, on va au match, on attend de voir ce qu'ils font, s'ils attaquent, on riposte, mais le mieux, ça serait qu'on les serre à la sortie, je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit interrompu par les flics._

_-Avec la raclée qu'on leur a mis tout à l'heure, ils vont avoir du mal à rester en place!_ S'exclame Jasper.

-_C'était le but, les provoquer était une idée brillante!_ Emmet me frappe l'épaule et me secoue, me félicitant encore. Tout le monde choque sa bière contre la mienne.

_-J'espère que notre virée leur aura mis le feu et qu'ils se sentiront si humiliés qu'ils rassembleront un maximum de gars._ Je descends une bonne partie de ma pinte et m'allume une clope avant de reprendre.

_-Everton est toujours en tête du championnat et la dizaine de matchs qu'il reste ne seront pas faciles. Mais même si l'équipe ne gagne pas, écoutez-moi bien les gars !_ J'ai leur attention à tous et je m'en réjouis.

-_Même si on finit deuxième ou troisième, le EFC, lui, reste la meilleure firme de Hools de tout le pays et c'est uniquement grâce à vous !_ Pris d'un moment de bonheur de les savoir aussi investis, je lève un nouveau verre à eux.

_-Je vous félicite pour votre investissement, pour votre amour du stade, de la bagarre, merci pour votre loyauté et surtout votre talent quand il s'agit de foutre des raclées aux équipes adverses!_

Les tournées de bières s'enchainent et on chante, et on fume, et on rit et demain c'est match et je sens déjà l'euphorie me gagner. Alors quand vers trois heures du matin le pub commence à se vider et que Jessica est pratiquement en train de me sucer sur la banquette je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher.

Même si je titube un peu sur le trottoir et que les seins de Jessica sont une putain de distraction, je reste à l'affut, ça serait bien le genre des Reds d'envoyer une dizaine de mecs pour me chopper à la sortie du Oak, surtout après la façon dont j'ai humilié leur chef. Je ne sais même pas s'il sera en état d'assister au match. Mais ça me plairait qu'il ne puisse pas se lever demain, ses gars seraient d'autant plus enragés.

Jessica rentre la première dans mon appartement, il me faut pas longtemps pour la foutre à moitié à poil et la trainer dans mon lit. Elle me chauffe comme une chatte en chaleur et j'adore ça. Mais elle rend les armes bien avant que je sois satisfait. Elle me plante encore comme une merde prétextant qu'elle n'est pas ce genre de fille. Je ne la retiens pas et la laisse regagner son domicile, du moins, je l'encourage à le faire. La laisser dormir avec moi signifierait que j'attends plus d'elle et ce n'est pas le cas. Je finis par m'occuper moi-même de ma frustration, comme un ado attardé. Bella serait peut-être beaucoup plus facile à baiser que Jessica et penser à la jolie brune me permet de me soulager rapidement et je m'endors comme un bébé juste après.

**Bella :**

_Parfois on a l'impression que sa vie est bloquée, qu'on est enfermée dans une boite et qu'on ne pourra jamais en sortir, condamnée à raser discrètement les murs qui nous entourent. Pour la plupart des gens ça ne dure que quelque jours, semaines, mois, ils finissent par prendre les devant et changer les choses. Mais quand la boite est tout ce qu'on a toujours connu, qu'on a à peine conscience qu'il y a autre chose au-delà de ce couvercle qui nous écrase, comment trouver au fond de soi la force de sortir? Alors, on pense qu'avec de la patience, le temps effritera ses cloisons et on pourra apercevoir ce qui se passe de l'autre côté et peut-être trouver le courage de prendre sa vie en main._

Après des semaines de grisaille, enfin un rayon de soleil, non pas que la brume constante qui entoure Liverpool se soit levée, non, j'ai revu Edward et ça me fait me sentir bien. Mon cœur s'est carrément emballé quand j'ai entendu sa voix et a fondu quand j'ai croisé ses yeux. Je sais que c'est stupide, il a probablement dix ans de plus que moi. J'ai un sérieux béguin pour ce mec-là. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que ça m'arrive et c'est euphorisant.

Mes doigts tremblent encore alors que je suis rentrée depuis plus d'une heure et que mon esprit devrait être occupé à rattraper les cours que j'ai en retard suite à mes trois semaines d'absence mais je n'y parviens pas. Je pense qu'à lui, à ses yeux bleus-vert-gris, ses cheveux rasés, ses larges épaules, son sourire époustouflant, ses dents blanches. Ma tête heurte le bois du lit, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, je dois me le sortir de la tête.

Mon esprit n'étant pas coopératif, je délaisse mes leçons et profite de l'absence de mon père pour nettoyer la maison. Je procède méthodiquement, balayant, frottant, nettoyant tout ce qui passe à portée de mes chiffons ou de mes éponges. Je fais briller les meubles, j'aime quand ça sent le désinfectant et que mes doigts finissent par être rongés par le détergeant. Je frotte sans relâche, ça me détend et vers vingt trois heures je cavale jusqu'à ma chambre au premier et me jette sous les couvertures après avoir éteint à la hâte la petite lampe. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre quand la porte d'entrée se referme. J'écoute les battements de mon cœur dans ma tête et parfois mon esprit les transforme en bruit de pas et à ce moment là mon cœur cogne plus fort et j'ai l'impression qu'ils se rapprochent, marchant de plus en plus vite. Le son qui s'échappe du poste télévision au rez-de-chaussée me fait souffler de soulagement, il n'est pas complètement ivre, encore une soirée de répit.

Je finis par m'endormir tranquillement, espérant que demain, le vrai soleil fasse son apparition.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, le jour se lève à peine sur Liverpool, la lumière qui rentre par la petite fenêtre dans l'angle m'indique clairement que Dieu n'a pas entendu mes prières, il ne les entend jamais de toute façon. Les motifs bleutés de la tapisserie ne brillent pas, je sais qu'il fait gris. Je quitte mollement mon lit et descends au rez-de-chaussée prendre mon petit déjeuner, faisant bien attention de ne pas claquer les portes ou de faire tinter la vaisselle pour ne pas réveiller le monstre qui dort juste au-dessus. J'imagine qu'il fera surface dans quelques heures tout chiffonné et beuglant contre son mal de tête. Ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de reprendre une bonne dose d'alcool au stade ce soir puisqu'il y a match. Le fameux derby entre le FC Liverpool et Everton. Ces rencontres arrivent trois ou quatre fois dans l'année et demain matin, dans les journaux, on pourra lire la longue liste de dégâts causés par les supporters.

Je sors sur le palier pour récupérer le dit journal dans la boite et j'étouffe un hoquet de terreur quand je me tourne dans l'entrée. Mon père se tient droit comme un « i » en bas de l'escalier à un mètre de moi.

-_Salut papa !_ Dis-je en reprenant mon souffle.

-_Salut Bella,_ sourit-il en passant son chemin vers la cuisine, bien dormi ? Lance-t-il dans le vague. Je le suis pour poser le journal sur la table en lui répondant de manière tout aussi laconique.

-_Oui, très bien_. Il gobe plusieurs aspirines avant de se servir une grand tasse de café.

-_Tu pourras aller en racheter ?_ Il y a de l'argent dans la boite. Il me tend le tube vide de médicament et je hoche la tête.

-_Ok, j'irai tout à l'heure en rentrant, je garde les enfants de Maggy aujourd'hui._

Je disparais rapidement, il est plongé dans le journal et ne m'écoute plus de toute façon.

Une heure plus tard, je pousse le portillon bleu de la voisine, ses petits monstres sont déjà déchainés. Je les entends s'engueuler à travers l'épaisse porte en bois. Je suis obligée de frapper fort et plusieurs fois pour que quelqu'un m'entende et m'ouvre.

-_Hey Salut ma Bella ! Comment ça va ?_ Sourit Maggy.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui répondre, elle est déjà rentrée à l'intérieur laissant la porte grande ouverte et Johnny junior m'a sauté dessus répandant en riant sa bave collante sur mes joues.

_-Pouah 'Ny tu baves !_ Je m'essuie avec le revers de ma manche en le calant sur ma hanche et il rit de plus belle.

-_Rentre Bella ! J'ai fait du thé !_ Crie Maggy depuis la cuisine. Timmy est vautré dans le fond du canapé et Cameron ne lève même pas les yeux.

_-Bah bonjour quand même !_ N'ayant pas de réponse, je referme derrière moi et rejoins Maggy.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?_ Demande-je immédiatement surpris de les voir aussi moroses.

_-Ils sont privés de football jusqu'au retour de leur père. Tu veux du thé ?_

_-Oui, je veux bien. Johnny ? Tu vas avec tes frères au salon ?_ Le plus jeune de la fratrie s'éloigne en sautillant. Je reporte mon attention sur Maggy.

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_-Timmy a explosé la vitre de leur chambre il y a environ dix minutes. Tu tombes à pic, j'ai bien failli les étriper !_

_-Grosse ambiance dis donc ! Je suis censée leur faire faire quoi du coup ?_

-_Fais au mieux, je ne veux pas savoir, je ne suis pas là ! Tiens !_

Maggy me tend ma tasse et me scrute avec attention avant d'ajouter.

_-Tu nous as manqué. Charly m'a dit que tu croulais sous les devoirs. Comment ça va à la maison ?_

_-Ça va. C'est plus calme, oui j'ai eu pas mal de boulot pour les cours. Tu travailles jusqu'à quelle heure ?_

_-Seize heures, je reviens tout de suite après._ Il y a des restes de poulet et s'ils veulent, tu leur fais des pommes de terre. Bon allez je file. Je vais vraiment finir par être en retard. Merci beaucoup Bella.

_-De rien Maggy bon courage._

_-Oh oui, il va en falloir. Salut les gars, soyez sages !_

La porte claque et je n'entends pas de réponse des trois gars, ouais, ils doivent vraiment s'être pris un sacré savon. Armée de ma tasse, je les rejoins dans le living. Cameron me laisse un peu de place près de lui et on regarde les dessins animés un long moment.

La journée est grise et les garçons ne sont motivés à rien. En début d'après-midi je les autorise à prendre le ballon pour jouer dans la cour. Les suppliant de ne pas se salir ou de casser quelque chose. Ils semblent reprendre vie dès qu'ils ont le ballon aux pieds et je suis contente de leur faire plaisir.

Installer sur les petites marches du perron, je les surveille distraitement en lisant un roman. Je guette l'heure pour éviter que Maggy nous surprenne. Et à seize heures pile, je leur intime de rentrer. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Maggy rentre chez elle et semble plus calme que le matin. Elle dépose un grand sac dans l'entrée et hausse les sourcils de manière amusée.

_-Bella, ma petite Bella, je crois avoir quelques trucs pour toi !_ Les garçons semblent eux aussi intéressés mais elle leur grogne dessus.

_-Il n'y a rien pour hommes là-dedans, retournez devant la télé!_

Elle me tend le sac et m'attrape par le bras pour me tirer vers la cuisine.

_-Les filles au boulot ont fait une friperie. Elles ont récupéré pas mal de choses, regarde si quelque chose te plait là-dedans._

_-Merci Maggy mais je n'ai pas un centime !_

_-Tu as gardé les garçons Bella, laisse-moi t'offrir ça! Prends ce que tu veux._

Mal à l'aise, je n'ose accepter mais Maggy insiste en sortant un petit chemisier et un jean.

_-Essaye ça, ça sera super mignon sur toi !_

Je finis par céder, je ne sais pas de quand date les derniers vêtements que j'ai récupérés.

-_Allez Bella ! Tu vas voir avec ça, ton chéri sera ravi._

Je rougis à sa remarque. C'est la première fois qu'un adulte me parle de garçon et Maggy le remarque immédiatement.

_-Ah ? Bella ? Tu as un amoureux ?_

_-Non, non, pas du tout !_ Ris-je. Alors qu'elle me pince le coude.

_-Tu rougis ! Dis-moi son nom !_ La seule personne à qui je pense c'est Edward bien sûr mais il ne peut pas du tout être classé dans la catégorie amoureux.

_-Maggy, tu te fais des idées ! Je ne sors avec personne._

_-C'est impossible ! Tu as dix-sept ans, tu devrais avoir un petit ami ! Il n'y a même pas un garçon qui t'intéresse ?_ Elle m'offre un adorable sourire et je ne peux pas vraiment me retenir.

_-Si, il y a bien un garçon, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit intéressé._

_-C'est l'occasion de lui montrer que tu existes. Essaie ça ! Je suis certaine qu'il tombera à tes pieds._

Je me laisse tenter, n'imaginant recroiser Edward de sitôt mais j'aime bien comment l'imaginer me fait me sentir. Alors je vais dans la salle de bain et j'essaie les vêtements. Le jean est assez moulant et le chemisier fait très classe. Je me regarde un long moment dans le petit miroir et je me trouve vraiment jolie. Alors je détale de chez Maggy toute heureuse, après l'avoir remercier un long moment. Mes vieux habits sous le bras, je trottine jusqu'à la pharmacie pour acheter l'aspirine pour mon père.

Quand je rentre à la maison, il est en train de se préparer pour aller au stade, trois de ses amis sont installés dans le salon, autour d'un verre.

_-Bonjour !_ Souris-je et je donne immédiatement les gélules et la monnaie à mon père.

_-Merci ma puce, c'est adorable_.

Il glisse le reste des billets dans la poche de sa veste et me jette un coup d'œil :

-_Tu es très belle dis-donc, c'est des nouveaux habits ?_

Je souris au compliment, contente qu'il ait remarqué.

-_Merci, oui, c'est Maggy qui me les a donnés._

_-D'accord, on va aller au stade là, tu ne sors pas d'accord ?_

_-Non, je dois réviser._

_-Très bien, bonne soirée ma puce._ Il pose un baiser sur mon front et je grimace en sentant son haleine déjà chargée d'alcool. J'ai envie de lui dire d'aller doucement avec la boisson ce soir mais je sais que ça va l'énerver alors je le regarde descendre son verre tandis que ses amis se lèvent pour partir finissant eux aussi rapidement leurs verres.

Quand la maison est de nouveau déserte et silencieuse je nettoie le living, je passe un long moment à remettre de l'ordre et j'aime ça. Je frotte même la moquette pour me détendre. Les cris des supporters se rendant au stade m'angoissent. Je sais que mon père va rentrer dans un état lamentable et la tension dans mon estomac devient de plus en plus douloureuse à mesure que les heures passent.

Quand la nuit est tombée pour de bon, je monte dans ma chambre et je tente de me replonger dans mon livre. Le stade n'est qu'a quelques centaines de mètres et j'entends la clameur à chaque action. J'aimerais pouvoir y aller un jour, non pas que le football m'intéresse mais j'aimerais comprendre ce qui attirent tous les hommes de la ville chaque week-end. L'ambiance me parvient depuis mon lit et je ne trouve pas le sommeil même après la fin du match car les rues d'Everton sont transformées en champs de bataille. Des explosions, des cris, des chants et surtout des sirènes de police et d'ambulances qui n'arrête pas de hurler. C'est nuit de match me dis-je simplement en me roulant en boule sous ma couverture. J'essaie de penser à des choses agréables pour m'endormir, j'imagine des grandes étendues d'herbe, je pense à ma mère, au petit chien des poubelles mais rapidement, je me rends compte que dans tous ces souvenirs ou ces images que je crée il y a des yeux bleu-verts, un sourire époustouflant qui m'apparaît par intermittence en flash. Ne voulant pas me battre avec mon subconscient, je finis par penser à lui. Je revois le col de sa veste en cuir, sa barbe naissante, son menton carré, le sourire sublime qu'il avait et j'imagine sa voix. Je finis par m'endormir et il me semble que je rêve de lui quand un boucan dans la maison me fait sursauter.

_-Beeeeella ! Beeella_ _!_ Hurle la voix graveleuse de mon père. J'attrape mon jean et l'enfile à la hâte par-dessus mon petit short. J'entends ses pas lourds dans l'escalier. Il hurle de nouveau mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. J'enfile mon chemisier et je sors précipitamment, je sais par expérience qu'il est complètement ivre et vaut mieux pas que je sois coincée avec lui dans ma chambre.

Par-dessus la rambarde je découvre son visage rougi en contre-bas, il a même un bleu sur la joue.

_- Donne-moi de l'argent !_ Crie-il en s'arrêtant au milieu des marches.

Encore ensommeillée et terrorisée je me demande bien de quoi il parle.

_-De l'argent ?_

_- Oh ne fais pas l'idiote ! Jimmy attend devant, je lui dois vingt livres, donne moi du fric._

_-Mais je n'en ai pas papa._

_-Te fous pas de ma gueule !_ Il finit de gravir les marches et je me colle à ras le mur pour lui laisser la place pour passer. Je sais qu'il va retourner ma chambre alors j'essaie de le convaincre.

_-Papa, je n'ai pas d'argent je te le jure !_

_-Maggy t'a forcément donner du fric, t'as gardé ses gosses toutes la journée !_

_-Elle m'a donné des vêtements !_

Il se tourne vers moi et en trois pas il est tout près de moi et je me prends une gifle monumentale. Ma tête part sur le coté et la douleur brûlante remonte dans mon œil et mon oreille siffle.

-_Ses fringues de pute ! Ce que tu peux être stupide !_ Sa main se lève à nouveau mais cette fois je l'évite. Son coup passe à un centimètre à peine de mon nez et je sens l'air qu'il a brassé fouetter mon visage. Sa main accroche mon bras, je me contorsionne comme je peux pour lui faire lâcher prise. Ça fait un mal de chien mais je me défais de sa prise et dévale l'escalier sautant les trois dernières marches et volant littéralement jusqu'à la porte que je claque derrière moi. J'aperçois l'ami de mon père devant la maison mais je n'en fais pas cas. Je cours sur le trottoir comme si j'avais la mort aux trousses et c'est peut-être le cas. Je me permets de jeter un coup d'œil uniquement quand j'ai tourné sur Speelow Lane.

Soulagée qu'il ne me suive pas je ralentis l'allure et finis par marcher pour reprendre mon souffle. Je traine des pieds jusqu'au Tesco, priant pour que mon pote soit là. Je croise une bande de mec ivres et je baisse la tête accélère le pas pour ne pas attirer leur attention. La plupart ont la tête amochée, il y a dû y avoir du grabuge après le match. Je passe devant l'Oak et il y a l'air d'y avoir un monde fou. Des voitures sont stationnées en tous sens devant, la musique et des hurlements me parviennent. Ça à l'air d'être la sacrée fête là-dedans. Everton a dû gagner.

Je reconnais l'ami d'Edward, le grand brun costaud. Il a coincé une grande blonde contre une des tables et elle semble en être ravie. Je continue mon chemin, le spectacle est presque indécent. Je rentre sur le parking du Tesco et je sifflote. Mon pote finit par sortir des fourrés et saute près de moi. Il a l'air encore plus maigre qu'il y a quelques jours. Et je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Je le caresse un long moment, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas pris de pull et je commence à grelotter alors je réchauffe mes doigts dans ses épais poils gras.

Je somnole pratiquement quand un truc froid tombe sur mon front, puis, sur ma main, mon épaule et je lève la tête vers le ciel et la pluie froide tombe dans mes yeux.

Je délaisse mon ami et me décide à gagner Speelow Lane Church avec un peu de chance, la porte de l'église sera ouverte et même s'il fait un froid de canard dedans au moins je serait à l'abri. Je cours pratiquement pour rejoindre mon refuge car la pluie s'est intensifiée et je suis morte de froid maintenant. J'attrape les grosses poignées en fer et tire dessus.

-_Putain non c'est fermé !_ Je m'acharne mais rien à faire. Saloperie de nuit de match, je suis sure que c'est pour ça qu'ils ont fermé, pour éviter que des casseurs rentrent dedans et ravagent tout. Je suis trempée jusqu'aux os maintenant et je ne sais pas où aller. Je réfléchis, rentrer à la maison au risque que papa soit encore en train de picoler avec son ami, ou rester dehors. Le choix est vite fais, je reste dehors.

Je me décide à retourner voir mon pote, lui a peut-être trouvé un abri mais je m'arrête avant le salon de coiffure, devant la porte bleue ou j'ai suivis Edward il y a un mois.

J'essaie de me rappeler s'il avait utilisé une clé pour rentrer, mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir alors j'essaie et tourne la poignée. La porte s'ouvre à mon grand étonnement et je m'engouffre dans le hall sombre, froid mais sec. Je m'installe en bas des marches et je secoue mes cheveux humides. Je me frictionne pour me réchauffer. « Allez Bella soit patiente, courage, dans deux ou trois heures tu seras dans ton lit, au chaud et papa te laissera tranquille jusqu'à midi au moins ». Je continue à frotter mes bras, mes cuisses, un moment je me lève même pour sauter sur place et essayer de me réchauffer, ça marche même pas deux minutes et quand je me réinstalle en bas des marches, le froid me transit encore plus.

Fatiguée, épuisée, et frigorifiée je finis par lâcher prise. Je n'ai plus de force pour me battre et ma tête tombe contre les barres de la rampe en fer. Et les larmes chaudes qui coulent sur mes joues me paraissent bouillantes.

Un éclat de rire, me réveille et la porte s'ouvre brutalement. Je sursaute en même temps que la jeune fille brune face à moi.

_-Ho putain !_ Crie-t-elle en attrapant son cœur. Une grande silhouette apparait derrière elle et je reconnais sa voix quand il s'exclame :

_-Qu'est ce que tu as ?_ Les mains d'Edward sont sur la fille et il la pousse doucement sur le côté.

_-Putain merde Bella ? Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? Ça va ?_ S'enquit-il immédiatement en se jetant vers moi. Je suis toute hagard, il est là. Son visage est dans l'ombre mais rien que sa belle voix m'enveloppe, je n'ai plus froid, je n'ai plus peur, tout va bien.

**Edward**

_Parfois on se sent bien, parce que les choses vont comme elles doivent aller, simples, habituelles, normales. Et les jours passent, vous les regarder filer, vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que vous êtes abrutis. Les événements sont parfaitement calculés, organisés et prévus. Sans généraliser, j'ai pu constater que parfois les choses s'accumulent de manière tellement prévisible que ça en est risible. La vie se fout parfois complètement de votre gueule ! Mais comment en vouloir à cette garce quand elle vous fait vibrer comme ça !_

Carlisle est en train de poser un strap sur mon arcade tandis que Rosalie bande la main cassée d'Emmet. Ça doit être au moins la troisième fois qu'elle le gifle et j'en peux plus de rire.

_-Arrête de bouger ! Crétin !_ Me fustige Carlisle. Et je ris de plus belle. Il me gronde comme un gamin et je suis bourré et un rien me fait rire. Seth pose un nouveau shooter devant moi et je m'en saisis toujours en riant. La soirée défile encore dans ma tête. La victoire d'Everton, la joie de voir les gars de l'équipe en furie, les barrières de sécurité derrière le stade, l'enclos qu'on a créé, un peu par hasard qui ont coincé une centaine de Reds. La grenade lacrymogène que Jasper a lancé dans la foule les faisant détaler comme des lapins au milieu d'une meute de chiens.

_-Bois ça Emmet !_ Crie-je en lui collant le shooter dans la bouche, il gobe tout d'un coup. Rosalie sa copine, s'éloigne fâchée et ça aussi ça me fait rire.

_-Un autre !_ Je hurle de plus belle, Seth ramène un plateau et je suis debout sur la table à gueuler comme un âne qu'on est les plus forts, les plus grands, les meilleurs et tout le monde hurle et je me sens puissant et je m'éclate et c'est juste trop bon comme sensation et je m'enquille un tas de verres.

Jasper grimpe sur la table et on entame l'hymne d'Everton City en cœur avec l'intégralité du bar. Et même les gars qui n'ont pas pu rentrer par manque de place chantent depuis l'extérieur. J'ai presque une extinction de voix quand je descends, manquant de me casser la gueule de la table. Ben me rattrape de justesse et je fonce aux chiottes avant de me pisser dessus. Il me faut un temps infini pour traverser le bar en revenant. Tout le monde me parle, je ris presque à en pleurer quand les gars me racontent comment ils ont échappé aux flics sur Carsibrook, ces cinglés me redonnent encore envie de pisser. Et je heurte Jessica près du bar parce que mes yeux sont focalisés sur la micro-jupe en toile qui serre son cul. Mes deux mains se fracassent littéralement dessus.

_-Hé Bébé !_ Mes mains agrippent sa taille, mon nez tape dans ses cheveux, elle se cambre contre moi et je crois que je vais la baiser contre l'acajou ou lui arracher la peau du cou. J'ai envie de la mordre, et fort.

_-Putain mais t'es en rut ou quoi ? Viens par là !_ Jasper me tire en arrière et ma brune s'éloigne, à moins que ce soit moi qui recule ?

_-Hé mec ? Mon plan cul !_

_- On n'a pas fini !_ Je me retrouve de force dans la banquette au fond du bar, boudeur, mauvais joueur je lui jette son paquet de clopes à la tronche. Emmet me frappe. Je ne comprends rien mais j'enquille un nouveau shot de whisky et ça me réveille.

_-Bon ? Qui met la prochaine ?_ Demande Jasper.

_-LA PROCHAINE !_ Crie Seth dans mon oreille faisant siffler mon tympan.

_-Mais ta gueule !_ Je le frappe et j'ai envie de fumer.

_-CLOPE !_ Une clope glisse dans ma bouche et je remercie les petites mains. Petites mains ? Jessica ?

_-Ed' ? On va chez toi ?_

_-Putain ouais !_ Je me lève d'un bond et Jasper tente de me retenir. Je lui fous mon coude dans le bide et je crois bien qu'il va me gerber dessus et sa tête nous fait trop rire.

_-Les gars ! C'était de loin ! Mais de loin loin loin… la meilleures soirée de l'année ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez je vais m'occuper de Madame !_

_-Dans l'état que t'es, t'es capable de rien chef ! C'est elle qui va s'occuper de toi !_ Chambre Emmet.

_-Alors, je m'en remets complètement à elle._

_-Tu peux, elle est experte !_ Rit Jasper.

_-Très pertinent !_

_-Ed on y va ?_ Murmure la petite de voix de Jessica.

_-Patience femme ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Les mecs soyez prudents en rentrant ! Pas de commissariat ni de prostituée ! Je vous ai à l'œil !_

_-Va te coucher Cullen !_ Emmet me jette ma veste au visage et je titube en l'enfilant. Jessica me suit de près et je l'entraîne vers chez moi.

La pluie battante qui s'abat sur mon visage me fait rapidement dégriser je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait plus personne devant le bar, dans les rues.

Jessica trottine sur ses douze centimètres de talon et je ris en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle devrait postuler dans un cirque.

Elle me plaque contre un recoin de mur et me fait taire en fourrant sa langue dans ma bouche. Elle a un goût de bière et de tabac et est trop douée avec sa langue qui promet mille délices.

_-Jess, bébé, je vais mourir si tu me laisses encore en plan ce soir !_

_-Chut … je vais m'occuper de toi Ed'._

_-Promets, promets-le s'il te plaît !_ Je l'embrasse encore plus profondément, je vais crever si je ne peux pas la tirer. Même s'il faut que je la supplie comme un gosse, je fais dix caprices s'il faut mais je dois l'avoir empalée sur moi. Putain trop besoin.

_-Promis._ Rit-elle en me tirant par le col et je la suis comme un cleps.

Elle pousse la porte bleue et pousse un cri de peur.

_-Oh putain !_ Elle se fige subitement.

_-Qu'est ce que tu as ?_ Mes mains glissent sur sa taille et je la pousse doucement sur le côté pour voir ce qui se passe. Mon sang se gèle quand je découvre Bella, les yeux écarquillés et plein de larmes, dans mon escalier.

-_Putain merde Bella ? Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? Ça va ?_ Mon corps avance de lui-même, je pense à son père, elle est complètement hagarde, elle tremble comme une feuille, elle est trempée. Merde bordel de merde. Son visage est figé, elle à l'air en état de choc et je suis certain qu'il lui a encore fait du mal et ça devrait pas autant me toucher mais ça me lacère le cœur et je déteste ce que ça me fait ressentir.

**Bella**

_Comme dans du coton, comme un matin d'été doux et chaud, comme le soleil qui chauffe votre peau, comme le vent qui la caresse, comme si le sol vous engloutissait sous le poids du bonheur. Et si on pouvait juste une fois, rêver que ça durera toujours, que c'est acquis et que plus rien ne viendra briser ça. Le bien-être, le garder serré contre soi, comme une épaisse couette de plumes douce et protectrice._

_-Hé Bella ? Réponds-moi !_

_-Il pleuvait et je voulais me mettre à l'abri._ Dis-je simplement bercée par sa voix, ma voix.

_-Ed' c'est qui ?_ L'autre voix me fait revenir sur terre. Retour brutal à la réalité. « C'est sa copine, sa copine à lui, il n'est rien pour toi ! RIEN ! » Crie ma conscience.

_-Bella,_ dit-il en se penchant au dessus de moi, il scrute mon visage à la lueur qu'offre la petite lucarne en verre au dessus de la porte.

_-Il t'a blessée Bella ?_

_-Non, non. Je vais rentrer._

_-Je te raccompagne._ Dit-il en me relevant.

_-Hé Ed ? Tu fais quoi ?_ Cette voix est insupportable ! Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes paumes.

_-Je vais raccompagner Bella._

_-Bah et moi je fous quoi ?_ « MEURS ! » crie ma voix intérieure mais ma voix extérieure n'est pas aussi spontanée et je murmure en gagnant la sortie.

_-Merci Edward, je peux rentrer toute seule._ Je passe l'encadrement de la porte mais la main d'Edward glisse sur ma taille et la pluie me saisit comme une brûlure, drôle de sensation elle est pourtant glacée.

_-NON ! Tu ne rentres pas toute seule non ! En plus tu n'as rien sur le dos et il pleut des cordes_. Avant même que j'ai pu réagir, la veste en cuir d'Edward est sur mes épaules et la chaleur est telle que j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de poser une plaque de plomb bouillante sur mon corps.

_-Oh putain !_ Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse aller contre le mur. Une sensation de bien être jusqu'alors inconnue m'enveloppe. Je frissonne de la tête aux pieds, c'est juste bon et cette odeur est incroyable.

_- Elle n'est pas bien elle ?_ Je n'ouvre même pas les yeux. Je hais cette voix et j'imagine que son visage est aussi imbuvable. Je sens le corps d'Edward tout près de moi.

_-Bella ? Je crois que tu devrais rentrer une minute !_ Il m'attire vers l'intérieur.

_-Elle est défoncée ?_

_-Bella ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît ! Jess, rentre chez toi, je crois qu'elle ne va pas bien là !_

_-Ouais ok. A demain alors ?_

_-Ouais à demain !_

J'entends la porte se fermer mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux, oh mon dieu je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie.

_-Hé Bella ? Putain ? Bella regarde-moi merde !_

Je finis par lui obéir mais je n'en ai pas du tout envie. Sitôt que mes yeux s'ouvrent la magie du truc s'envole et le parfum est moins puissant, mon corps est humide et froid. Et voir son visage à lui abimé me fait froid dans le dos. Il a l'arcade ouverte et gonflée et je dois retenir ma main de le toucher. Je voudrais tellement le toucher. Je resserre la veste autour de moi, elle le touchait juste avant alors c'est un peu pareil. Ouais c'est stupide, mais pourquoi pas ?

_-Viens, on monte !_ Edward m'entraîne jusque chez lui.

Toute groggy je le suis bêtement.

_-Bella ? Qu'est que tu fous dehors ?_ demande-t-il en fermant la porte de son appartement et mes paupières s'abaissent, ça sent le tabac, le cuir, la poussière et ça me fait des frissons dans le ventre. Je prends plusieurs grandes inspirations m'enivrant de toutes ces sensations. Sa voix me fait complètement planer.

_-Bella ? Il t'a encore frappé !_

_-Non,_ je murmure doucement, en fait je ne sais même plus ce qui s'est passé, je me sens bien et j'ai juste envie de me laisser tomber au sol et de me rouler en boule dans son blouson.

_-Si, ta joue est toute rouge et gonflée et t'es complètement à l'ouest ! Regarde-moi ! _Sa douce voix se tinte d'agacement et je me force pour ouvrir les yeux, la lumière m'agresse mais le bleu de ses yeux est incroyable et je ne sais même pas ce qu'il vient de dire. Cet homme me subjugue, il est incroyablement beau.

_-Viens je vais te passer des fringues sèches, tu vas geler._ De nouveau, je le suis sans réfléchir, je traverse son appartement louchant sur son dos large, m'étonnant de trouver sa nuque et ses épaules aussi belles.

_-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver dehors ce soir_ _?_ Demande-t-il en ouvrant un placard dans ce que je constate être sa chambre. Un lit défait, des fringues sales au sol, un cendrier qui déborde sur la table de chevet, un téléphone, encore un drapeau d'Everton tendu entre les deux petites fenêtres.

_-Tu sais que c'est dangereux la nuit ici ?_

_-T'arrête jamais ?_

_-De quoi ?_

_-De me sermonner ! Je fais ce que je peux ! Je n'ai pas le choix !_

Je me souviens à présent que papa était ivre et qu'il m'a giflée. Je frissonne de nouveau et retiens un sanglot. Toute cette situation m'échappe, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois subir ça, c'est injuste et stupide et ça me donne toujours envie de pleurer, mais je me suis fait une raison.

_-Oh excuse-moi, mais ça me rends dingue que tu sois obligée de subir ça._

_-Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça, je le sais, mais c'est comme ça._

Je déteste qu'il me fasse penser à ça alors que je pourrais simplement oublier et profiter de sa présence. Comme il a tout gâché j'enlève sa veste et la pose sur le bord du lit, son odeur m'intoxique en réalité.

_-Mais pourquoi tu te laisses faire ? _S'agace-t-il et je ne sais pas du tout quoi lui répondre.

_-Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le moment_, finis-je par lâcher, _mais dans quelques temps tout cela sera derrière moi, je ferai ma vie et voilà._

_-Ouais, admettons, de toute façon je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça, il est trois heures du matin, je suis à moitié ivre, laisse tomber. Tiens, change-toi !_

Je prends sans rechigner le tee-shirt et le bas de survêtement qu'il me tend. J'essaie de capter son regard quelques secondes mais il a l'air dans la lune fixant un point imaginaire sur mon chemisier.

_-Je vais dans la salle de bain ?_

_-Tu sais où elle est, fais comme chez toi._

Je m'éloigne rapidement, l'entendant soupirer lourdement. J'imagine que ça doit le contrarier de m'avoir dans ses pattes, surtout qu'il a renvoyé sa copine chez elle. Je m'en veux une seconde d'avoir compromis sa fin de soirée mais je ne peux pas vraiment culpabiliser parce que je suis bien contente que la fille ait disparu.

Je ferme la porte de la petite pièce après que le néon est mis un temps fou à s'allumer. Les vêtements sont beaucoup trop larges mais ils sont secs et ça me donne tout de suite une sensation de chaleur. Je sors discrètement de la pièce après avoir suspendu mon jean et mon chemisier sur le bord du lavabo. Depuis le seuil de la chambre je devine le corps d'Edward étalé sur le lit, il regarde le plafond, ses mains croisées derrière la tête.

_-Merci pour les vêtements._

Il se tourne sur le flan, en appui sur un coude, sa tête vient s'appuyer dans sa main. Il esquisse un sourire à couper le souffle.

_-Ils te vont mieux qu'à moi,_ semble-t-il s'étonner et ses yeux, éclairés par la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet pétillent. Je souris à mon tour. Et comme je ne dis rien et que je reste bêtement là à le regarder il finit par se redresser et se lever.

_-Est-ce que tu veux boire un verre ?_ Fait-il en passant près de moi.

_-Non merci, ça va._

_-Tant mieux, j'aurai été obligé de trinquer avec toi et j'avoue, j'ai assez bu ce soir._

Une fois dans le living il se laisse tomber dans son canapé après avoir glissé une cigarette dans sa bouche. Il me tend son paquet et je fais non de la tête. Je suis toujours plantée comme une abrutie au milieu de la pièce. Il hausse les épaules et jette le paquet sur la table.

_-Ça ne te dérange pas que je reste un petit peu ici ?_ Finis-je par demander en m'installant discrètement à côté de lui. Il m'ignore pendant plusieurs minutes, distrait par les ronds de fumée bleue qui s'échappent de sa cigarette, semblant réfléchir.

_-J'avais d'autres plans mais ce n'est pas très grave._

_-Désolée, tu n'étais pas obligé de renvoyer ton amie, c'est ta petite amie c'est ça ?_

_-Non, j'aurai bien aimé qu'elle le soit ce soir mais visiblement, le destin en a décidé autrement._

_-Je suis désolée._

_-Oh, ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas bien grave, elle m'aurait probablement planté encore une fois._

_-elle t'a déjà planté ?_ Demande-je ahurie. _Quel genre de fille peut planter un homme comme toi ?_

_-Le genre de Jessica ! _rit-il.

_-Mais elle a l'air si vulgaire, si facile !_

_-Ouais, elle l'est normalement ! Mais à croire que cette salope aime se faire attendre._ Je ris à sa remarque.

_-Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je te jure que si j'avais la moindre chance avec un homme comme toi, je ne le ferai pas languir, elle est probablement complètement stupide !_

_-Mes potes pensent au contraire qu'elle est très maligne, elle sait que plus elle me résiste plus elle attire mon attention._

_-C'est une technique, est-ce que ça fonctionne ?_

_-Pas vraiment, elle n'est pas mon genre._

_-Et c'est quoi ton genre ?_

_-Je ne sais pas trop, je dirais plutôt mince avec des grandes jambes, la peau pâle, les yeux marrons, brune._ Les doigts d'Edward ont attrapé une de mes boucles sur mon épaule et ses yeux bleu-gris semblent me brûler. Je sens mon sang affluer dans mes joues en même temps que je caresse le fol espoir qu'il me décrive. Il écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier en métal et se tourne vers moi.

_-Les pommettes qui deviennent rouges chaque fois que je la regarde et qui ferme les yeux quand la situation lui échappe._ Je rouvre les yeux inconsciente de les avoir fermés et le visage d'Edward n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Avant même que je ne puisse cligner des yeux à nouveau, ses lèvres ont fondu sur les miennes et des millions de petites bulles explosent dans mon corps. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et lisses et elles bougent tout doucement contre les miennes. Tout mon corps se réchauffe et des frissons courent sous ma peau de mes orteils à la racine de mes cheveux.

_-T'es mon genre,_ souffle-t-il sur ma bouche, _et tu me fais craquer_. Le bout de sa langue vient ponctuer sa phrase en léchant délicatement ma lèvre inférieure qui se ramollie complètement sous son passage laissant ma bouche entrouverte, complètement offerte à lui.

Edward vient de me donner mon premier vrai baiser et j'ai l'impression que mon corps s'est liquéfié.

**Edward**

_Faire taire cette voix qui vous oblige à rester en contrôle, lui enfoncer son poing dans la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étouffe et dans son râle rauque, son dernier souffle, lâcher prise et faire ce que vous avez envie. Parfois certaines choses vous attirent irrémédiablement, vous savez que vous faites une grosse connerie mais vous y aller quand même, avec le sourire en prime. J'imagine qu'Icare devait ressentir ça en approchant du soleil._

Je prends son visage dans mes mains et j'aspire ses lèvres douces, son goût et la fraîcheur de sa peau sont comme de l'oxygène et tant pis si je l'étouffe. J'ai envie de mettre ma langue au plus profond de sa gorge. Mon corps se rapproche inexorablement du sien. Son visage est si minuscule au creux de mes mains que je me sens fondre comme du beurre si bien que je me retrouve alangui sur elle, caressant les courbes de sa taille fine lascivement. Je ne me rends même pas compte que je me frotte à elle, je suis juste en train de perdre pied dans ses gémissements. Je pensais avoir dégrisé mais mon esprit est encore embrumé si bien que mes lèvres attaquent les siennes avec avidité sans aucun contrôle. Elle répond à peine à mes baisers mais son souffle court m'indique qu'elle le veut autant que moi et là tout de suite rien ne m'empêcherait d'avoir ce que je désire, c'est-à-dire elle.

_-Dis-moi que t'en a envie_, dis-je à bout de souffle en faisant une trainée de baisers sur sa mâchoire pour gagner son cou.

Elle ne répond pas mais se cambre contre moi, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière pour m'offrir sa gorge. Ainsi, elle affirme qu'elle le veut elle aussi. Je prends un peu plus d'assaut son corps sans vraiment m'en rendre compte c'est seulement quand mes mains passent sur sa poitrine que je prends conscience que je suis grimpé sur elle et que je la tiens prisonnière sous mon corps. J'en profite pour sucer le petit morceau de clavicule qui dépasse de son col et palper un peu mieux ses petits seins parfaitement ronds et délicats.

_-Tu devrais l'enlever,_ dis-je complètement désinhibé en tirant sur le tee-shirt. Et une fois de plus la brune ne répond rien. Elle n'a pas dit un seul mot et si je ne l'entendais pas respirer lourdement et si ses doigts ne grattaient pas ma nuque je penserais qu'elle est tombée inconsciente. Ma main, bien à plat glisse de son sternum à son nombril, traversant agilement la vallée de ses seins au dessus du tissu et le corps de Bella se cambre contre moi, suivant mon geste dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Mes doigts glissent sur ses hanches avant de remonter sur son ventre. Je retrouve sa bouche et m'enivre à nouveau de son goût. Mon sang cogne dans mes tempes et je me sens bouillir de l'intérieur. Je m'en veux d'avoir autant d'alcool dans le sang car j'ai l'impression de tanguer et de rater un paquet de trucs. J'envoie aux oubliettes mes remords à la seconde ou mes mains se faufilent sous le vêtement et passent sur la peau douce de ses côtes.

_-Edward ?_ Souffle-t-elle en souffrance. Je ne fais pas cas de son appel et ma tête se dirige droit sur son ventre plat dénudé. Ses petits doigts caressent sans relâche mes cheveux tondus et j'adore ça. Je ronronnerai presque comme un putain de chat si j'avais rien à foutre de ma virilité.

_-Edward ?_ Son chuchotis m'envoie de l'électricité dans la bite et je me tends encore plus.

_-Edward… je …_

_-Chut… laisse-toi faire bébé… _dis-je doucement en repoussant lentement ses mains qui viennent de tenter de m'arrêter. Nos doigts s'emmêlent et je lèche la peau de son ventre la faisant frémir de la tête aux pieds.

_-Edward… j'ai ja… je …_ Elle ne peut terminer sa phrase car des hoquets de plaisir, chaque fois que mon visage effleure ses seins, l'empêche de parler. Sa peau est incroyablement douce, fraiche et fine et elle sent la vanille, c'est entêtant et excitant. Son corps semble aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine et ça me donne encore plus envie de la malmener.

_-Je l'ai jamais fait !_ Couine-t-elle et il me faut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre de quoi elle parle et puis ça me fout comme une gifle et je m'arrête net.

_-T'es vierge ?_ Crie-je, ahuri. _Vierge de chez vierge ?_ Elle ferme fortement les yeux et se mord la lèvre si brutalement que je crois qu'elle va exploser. Puis elle hoche la tête. Je reste plusieurs secondes abasourdi et je me redresse en poussant sur l'accoudoir derrière elle.

_-Ah merde et tu ne veux pas ?_ Je suis un peu refroidi mais elle m'a tellement chauffé que ce détail finalement est sans importance. Je pense que tout ce qu'il me faut c'est que je sois plus délicat que d'habitude pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle me regarde de toute la profondeur de ses yeux, en proie à un grand dilemme. Je croise les doigts intérieurement pour qu'elle se laisse aller. Mais elle tue dans l'œuf tous mes projets de corps à corps avec elle.

_- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée._

_-Bah tu peux l'être, je fais comment maintenant ?_ C'est mon érection prête à craquer mon jean qui me fait parler aussi sèchement.

_-Pardon !_ Pleure-t-elle et je délaisse son corps à regret, mais je ne vais pas continuer à me tenter pour rien.

_-T'excuse pas ce n'est pas grave, je commence à avoir l'habitude !_ Je ris intérieurement en m'allumant une clope. Je repense au propos de Jasper, « tu as plus de chance de te faire Bella que Jessica ». Mon cul, j'ai le chat noir, ni l'une ni l'autre. Bande de coincées frigides. Bon en même temps Bella a une vraie excuse mais je suis énervé après Jessica et j'en veux à Bella de m'avoir allumé ainsi pour me laisser en plan ensuite, au moins Jess elle me branle et me suce.

J'ouvre la fenêtre en grand et je laisse l'air frais s'infiltrer dans mes poumons avec un mélange subtil de goudron et de nicotine. La pluie à cessé et la brume à repris ses droits.

_-Edward ? Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû te le dire mais je préfère être honnête !_ Bella est tout près de moi et semble déchirée.

_-Ouais ça va, ce n'est pas grave, je vais survivre !_ Je voudrais être plus rassurant mais j'ai un sérieux problème de couilles bleues qui me contrarie. Je suis à la limite d'exploser de colère. Pour ne pas laisser cela arriver, je prends plusieurs longues bouffées de tabac pour me calmer et je constate que Bella est juste dans mon dos quand je sens sa petite main glisser sur ma taille et son front se coller entre mes omoplates.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Dis-je doucement alors que son odeur m'enveloppe.

_-Est-ce que tu veux le faire ?_ Demande-t-elle timidement et je peux imaginer ses pommettes rougissantes et ses yeux se fermant. Ouais, bien sûr que je crève d'envie de le faire, parce que je l'imagine déjà cambrée contre moi, mon prénom sortant sans cesse de ses lèvres mais je ne vais pas la violer.

_-T'as pas l'air tout à fait consentante alors je ne vois pas bien ce que ça change que j'ai envie ou non ! Et puis c'est moi qui m'excuse, t'es qu'une gamine je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça._

_- Je ne suis pas une gamine, j'ai juste peur. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, j'ai vraiment peur d'être nulle et que tu t'ennuies._

_-Je pense que si tu me laisses simplement te toucher, je suis certain que je ne m'ennuierai pas._

_-D'accord,_ chuchote-t-elle entre mes épaules et ma bite se met à faire des bonds dans mon caleçon.

Voyant là l'occasion tant attendue de tirer enfin mon coup, je sens un immense sourire se dessiner sur mon visage. Mon esprit lubrique me souffle d'y aller doucement pour pas faire peur à la demoiselle et arriver à mes fins. Je jette mon mégot et je referme doucement la fenêtre. La main de Bella quitte ma hanche et son corps s'éloigne du mien. Je la rattrape délicatement et l'attire dans mes bras. J'ai juste à la mettre en confiance et elle se laissera faire. Après tout elle n'est pas la première que je déflore et je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'elles s'en soient plaint. Aveuglé par le désir mais écoutant ma voix intérieure qui me crie d'y aller lentement j'entraîne Bella vers ma chambre. Elle se laisse conduire docilement et le diable dans mon caleçon se réjouit comme un malade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

**Liverpool Avril 1985**

"Il y a l'amertume du bonheur comme il y a l'ivresse de la souffrance"

Alfred Capus

**Edward**

_Parfois on peut mettre des années à comprendre quelque chose. La vie nous met à maintes reprises face à des situations qui nous donnent des indices, qui nous montrent les choses, mais par fierté, par faiblesse ou par peur, on fait la sourde oreille, l'aveugle. Mais un jour, en quelques minutes, tu comprends que tu te mens à toi-même, que tu te voiles la face, tu as enfoui au fond de toi celui que tu es vraiment. Et quand le masque hideux que tu portes depuis trop longtemps menace de tomber, tu mets les deux mains dessus pour le retenir parce que plutôt crever que de montrer ton vrai visage._

Je passe de nouveau mes mains sur les délicieuses courbes de sa taille, elle frissonne et sursaute encore, alors délicatement, subtilement, je pose mes lèvres tout près de son nombril. Ses tremblements me frustrent et je me fais encore plus doux pour qu'elle me laisse, encore quelques secondes m'enivrer de la douceur de son épiderme, de l'odeur délicate et fruitée qui s'en dégage. Je sais qu'il faut que je m'arrête parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera, mais c'est un horrible combat. Je sais que je vais lui faire du mal et je voudrais ne rien en avoir à foutre mais je déteste comme elle me fait me sentir. Je me sens comme une merde à la toucher ainsi alors qu'elle ne le veut pas. Mais je suis incapable d'arrêter. A nouveau mes doigts s'enfoncent dans le moelleux de ses fesses et j'embrasse plus fort l'os saillant de sa hanche l'aspirant avec gourmandise et plus je prends plaisir à pétrir son corps plus je culpabilise parce que chacune de mes caresses est une promesse pour elle, je le sais. La façon qu'elle a de s'offrir à moi avec peur, me montre à quel point elle est faible et perdue.

Je trouve que c'est une magnifique preuve de dévotion envers moi et l'enfoiré que je suis ne la mérite pas. Mon corps remonte lascivement sur le sien, ma langue traine entre ses seins, dans son cou, sur sa mâchoire et je reprends sa petite bouche d'assaut, profitant du dernier instant de sa fraicheur, de la dernière seconde de son goût. Doucement, je me laisse tomber sur le flanc, tout contre elle. Je laisse une dernière fois trainer mes doigts sur ses lignes arrondies et douces. Mon bras enveloppe alors sa taille, ma main se cale dans l'excitant creux de ses reins et je la rapproche de moi, la collant contre mon torse nu. Sa petite tête parfaitement calée sous mon menton dans un geste hyper protecteur alors qu'au fond, c'est de moi que je devrais la protéger.

Quand je me réveille quelques heures plus tard. Le jour filtre à peine au travers les rideaux, mais son visage est là, à quelques centimètres du mien, son corps est toujours imbriqué dans le mien. Face à moi, sa beauté me gifle, je voudrais l'embrasser mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse d'idées alors je me contente de la regarder, trouvant son visage parfait. Pas forcément beau mais parfaitement équilibré, harmonieux et surtout très délicat. Je m'étonne de la longueur de ses cils sombres, de la petitesse de son nez et de l'arrondi parfait de sa lèvre inférieure. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi à l'examiner, mais je m'en moque parce que je profite de la chaleur de son corps, de son ventre qui repose contre le mien, de ses jambes emmêlées dans les miennes et de sa petite main douce dans mon dos. Je ne pense à rien et je ne bouge simplement pas.

La réalité me rattrape quand j'entends le bruit de la porte voisine claquer. Je sais qu'il serait plus raisonnable que je m'éloigne d'elle. J'arrive à convaincre mon corps et c'est bien à regret. Discrètement, je quitte les draps froissés laissant son corps à moitié nu rouler sur le ventre. Même son dos est beau, je remonte doucement la couverture sur elle, elle soupire et sur son profil de poupée se dessine un sourire alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. J'ai encore envie de l'embrasser et je pourrai le faire, tout doucement, mais je déteste cette idée. Je hais comment elle me fait me sentir, mielleux et doux, comme une putain de gonzesse. C'est pas moi. J'enfile un jean, un sweatet je quitte l'appartement. Je suis trop en colère contre moi-même pour lui parler désormais. Je me sens stupide et con, comme une merde de fillette.

L'humidité et la fraîcheur du matin me saisit et je regrette de ne pas avoir pris ma veste, je marche rapidement jusqu'à Beeston Street, les gars sont déjà au petit déjeuner. Robert, le vieux type qui tient le petit resto me salue en me tendant une assiette cartonnée pleine de bacon et d'œufs brouillés. Je prends une grande tasse de thé et rejoins Carlisle et Ben qui mangent tranquillement.

_-Salut ça va ?_ Demande-je en me laissant tomber sur la banquette face à Carlisle. Le silence est plutôt lourd dans le petit restaurant et tous les gars qui sont là ont l'air d'avoir la gueule de bois, je ne dois pas être mieux qu'eux en réalité. Carlisle ne dit pas un mot et se contente de tartiner son toast de confiture en me regardant de travers.

_-Quoi ?_ Finis-je par demander agacé.

_-Ok je vous laisse_, murmure Ben et il déguerpit, assiette en main, sans demander son reste. Quelque chose cloche et je ne comprends pas quoi, je suis certain d'avoir loupé un truc. Ben s'installe à une table plus loin. Je me tourne vers Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Il se passe quoi ?_ Il soupire plusieurs fois avant de me répondre.

_-Jasper est à l'hôpital._

_-Quoi ?_ Je me redresse brusquement. _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Comment il va?_

_-Mal, il a plusieurs fractures et un sérieux traumatisme crânien._

_-Qui a fait ça ?_

_-Aucune idée._ Répond-il froidement.

_-Ok, je le saurai, je vais le voir._

Je gobe les trois bouchées qu'il me reste, descends ma tasse de thé d'une traite me brulant la langue et la gorge au passage, mais peu importe et je récupère ma voiture toujours garée sur le parking du Oak. Je me demande qui a bien pu lui faire ça, ma colère ne fait qu'augmenter à mesure que je me rapproche de l'hôpital. Quand j'arrive là-bas, je suis déterminé à faire payer aux bâtards la raclée qu'a pris mon pote. Peu importe qui c'est d'ailleurs, je mettrai une raclée à chacun des mecs de la firme responsable de ça. On touche pas à mes gars, je ne sais pas encore contre qui, mais la guerre est déclarée.

**Bella**

_Avoir la sensation d'être déchirée, coupée en deux par des sentiments écrasants. Comme un funambule sur un fil, vous penchez d'un côté, celui qui voudrait profiter du souvenir de ce bonheur exaltant qui vous a enveloppé mais vous ne pouvez pas, car la seconde suivante vous penchez de l'autre côté. Ce côté qui vous retient avec ce malaise profond qui vous comprime la poitrine. Votre conscience dépose un voile de réalité violente sur la douceur de votre rêve et le teinte d'une douce amertume._

Assise au deuxième rang de ma salle de classe, j'écoute distraitement monsieur Ilang dispenser son cours d'histoire. Mes yeux voltigent du tableau noir à l'estrade, de la porte à ma voisine de table, de ma feuille à la fenêtre, pour revenir au tableau avant de s'égarer de nouveau. Je pense à Edward et je plane.

Je revois ses grandes mains dures sur mes bras montant et descendant délicatement. Je revois ses lèvres courir tendrement sur la peau de mon ventre. Je pense encore à l'odeur particulière de son épiderme, son parfum masculin de tabac et d'alcool, mélange incroyable. Je sens encore son corps bouillant peser sur le mien, j'entends encore son souffle humide dans mon oreille. Plaire à un homme comme lui est de loin la plus grande satisfaction de ma vie.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir changée, j'ai pris conscience de mon corps, il est un moyen de séduction. Edward, malgré son comportement absolument incompréhensible m'a fait me sentir comme une femme pour la première fois. Je mordille mon crayon en me demandant pour la deux centième fois depuis dimanche matin ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter son ignorance.

Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, quelque chose m'échappe et la boule dans mon ventre grossit un peu plus. Je me sens de nouveau mal. J'ai tout fait pour le satisfaire, je lui ai offert mon corps mais il ne l'a pas pris alors qu'il me désirait. Il m'a serrée contre lui toute la nuit avec une délicatesse merveilleuse, si bien que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi belle, aussi forte, aussi désirable. Il avait juste à me guider, à me montrer et j'aurai fait ce qu'il voulait, mais à quel moment j'ai raté quelque chose? Je repense à la façon qu'il a eu de passer ses mains inlassablement sur ma peau et j'en frémis encore, c'était si bon. J'aurais presque envie de pleurer maintenant, c'était si intense.

_-Isabella? Voulez-vous bien lire la suite?_

Je sens tout mon sang monter dans mes joues alors que je cherche dans les paragraphes de mon manuel où je dois reprendre mais ce n'est qu'un enchevêtrement de mots incompréhensibles. Des rires me parviennent de toutes parts et je ferme les yeux. J'ai envie de pleurer pour de bon.

_-Page dix-sept, deuxième paragraphe!_ S'exclame Monsieur Ilang agacé et je tourne deux pages rapidement.

_-Ce n'est pas grave! Jacob? Vous voulez bien lire?_

_-Ouais bien sûr,_ lance la voix éraillée de cet abruti de Black.

Il commence à lire et je soupire de soulagement de ne pas être plus réprimandée que ça. J'essaie d'être attentive à ce qui se passe mais ma capacité de concentration est d'environ une minute et vingt cinq secondes et je suis repartie dans l'appartement d'Edward, au petit matin. Je frissonne d'effroi en repensant à la façon dont je me suis retrouvée seule et presque nue dans ses draps. L'angoisse qui m'a tiraillée les entrailles est toujours présente. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu imaginer une seule seconde que j'avais séduit cet homme. Papa est ce qu'il est mais il a raison sur une chose, les hommes sont répugnants et ne pensent qu'à une seule chose, le sexe.

Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris mon corps? J'essaie de me convaincre que c'est par gentillesse d'âme mais dans le fond, il n'a simplement pas dû aimer ce qu'il a vu sous les larges vêtements qu'il m'avait prêtés et l'envie est retombée comme un soufflet quand il a touché mon corps maigre, sans forme.

La sonnerie me fait pratiquement bondir de ma chaise et je me dépêche, comme tout le monde, de ranger mes affaires. Le brouhaha des pieds de chaise qui raclent le carrelage alors que tous les élèves se précipitent pour quitter la salle ne me permet pas d'entendre Jacob Black approcher. C'est son odeur camphrée qui m'indique qu'il est tout près de moi, dans mon dos. Je passe brusquement ma sacoche par-dessus mon épaule et je déguerpis aussi vite que je le peux, sans courir bien sûr, je me couvre assez de ridicule comme ça. Mais je fais vite, ignorant s'il m'a suivie ou non. Je traverse la cour sans me retourner. J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à fuir et c'est peut-être le cas, mais pas question qu'il me coince encore dans un coin et me touche avec ses mains sales.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sur Speelow que je ralentis mon allure. Je ne traine pas pour autant car si dans sept minutes je ne suis pas à la maison, je vais encore me prendre une raclée. Ça me fait frissonner alors je presse toujours un peu le pas.

Quand je rentre à la maison, j'enlève immédiatement mes chaussures vernies pour ne pas salir la moquette. Les traces d'humidité sont les plus dures à faire partir. J'aimerais convaincre mon père de poser du linoléum, c'est à la mode et bien plus facile d'entretien mais nous n'avons pas d'argent pour ça. Sa pension ne nous le permet pas. Je l'entends rire dans le living et puis la voix graveleuse de Jimmy, son seul ami résonne.

_-Bonsoir!_ Dis-je en souriant aux deux hommes confortablement installés autour d'un verre.

_-Salut ma puce_, rit mon père et sa bonne humeur m'indique qu'il a déjà beaucoup trop bu, le fond de liquide ambrée dans la bouteille ne fait que me le confirmer. Je ne dis rien et me contente de sourire. Je vais encore devoir dormir habillée me dis-je bêtement.

_-Dis Isabella, cette fin de semaine, Jimmy et moi allons à Blackpool. Est-ce que tu te sens de rester seule ici ou tu préfères aller chez Maggy?_

_-Peu importe,_ dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil par le bow-window à la maison de la voisine. Ça semble bien calme en face et j'imagine que les garçons sont encore punis, sinon ils seraient en train de taper le ballon dans la rue.

_-Très bien, on part demain après-midi, on rentrera sûrement que lundi matin, je te laisserai de l'argent et tu n'oublieras pas tes clés demain._

_-D'accord, je monte, j'ai des devoirs à faire._ D'un petit geste poli je salue Jimmy et je grimpe l'escalier en pensant avec amusement à la réflexion de mon père «tu n'oublieras pas tes clés», sûr que non, il n'y a que lui pour faire ça. Je sors mon manuel d'histoire et tente de lire le chapitre sur lequel j'étais incapable de me concentrer en classe. Mais très vite, les rouages de mon cerveau se décident à me torturer de nouveau.

Les jours ne semblent pas amoindrir la sensation de vertige qui m'étreint depuis que j'ai quitté l'appartement d'Edward en larmes. Comme dimanche matin, mes yeux se mouillent et je me roule en boule sur mon lit. Je me sens tellement honteuse, tellement bête et stupide. L'espace d'une seconde il m'a fait me sentir si belle, et celle d'après si sale. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu me toucher? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu de moi? Pourquoi me suis-je offerte à lui comme une vulgaire catin? Je me sens sale et moche. Je me relève d'un bond, pour vérifier mes pensées. Je m'étudie un petit moment dans le miroir accroché derrière la porte. Pour trouver un indice sur ce qui aurait pu le répugner à ce point. Je soulève ma jupe et j'observe mes cuisses, elles sont fines et pâles mais elles n'ont rien de repoussant. Je me tourne et observe mes fesses en me contorsionnant. Ma culotte en coton blanc forme un pli disgracieux, les élastiques sont tous détendus tellement elle est vieille. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, je demanderai à Maggy de me donner de l'argent pour en acheter des neuves. Je déboutonne mon chemisier et observe mon ventre et ma poitrine. Là non plus, je ne vois rien de répugnant, mes seins sont ridiculement petits et mon soutien-gorge les couvre pratiquement en entier, si bien que je les devine à peine. Mon corps me semble si terne, si triste, ma peau à l'air grisâtre, et mes cheveux bruns renforcent cette impression, tout comme mes yeux noirs uniquement rougis par les larmes. Mes pupilles sont tellement dilatées que mon iris marron est presque invisible, j'ai l'air d'avoir deux puits sans fond face à moi, deux flaques de pétrole visqueuses et sales qui flottent au milieu de rien.

Subitement, ma mère me manque, je la revois dans les rayons du soleil de Plymouth, dans la cuisine de tante Esmée passant ses doigts fins dans mes boucles, tirant doucement dessus afin qu'elles atteignent le devant de mon visage et que je puisse contempler les reflets auburn que la lumière faisait miroiter. J'entends encore sa voix me murmurer à quel point elle me trouvait jolie. «maman, tu me manques… tellement»

Les larmes coulent enfin et je m'écroule, je tombe, j'étouffe, une fois de plus.

Papa ne m'appelle pas pour dîner et ce n'est pas plus mal, j'entends son rire tonitruant au travers du plancher, la télévision hurle un match de criquet et les éclats de voix de mon père et de son ami m'empêchent de dormir.

Alors je m'imagine une autre vie, j'imagine vivre dans une petite maison dans la campagne du sud. J'imagine ma mère m'appelant depuis le jardin verdoyant pour que je vienne l'aider à cueillir des pommes, le petit chien des poubelles se porte bien, il est presque gros et sa queue remue à toute allure alors qu'il me suit en sautillant. Ses mouvements font onduler ses poils brillants et parfaitement démêlés. Je monte la petite bute parsemée de fleurs qui mène près du pommier. Un homme se tient en haut de l'échelle, l'épais feuillage ne me permettais pas de deviner sa présence avant d'être au pied de l'arbre.

Ma mère m'enlace, me serre la main quelques secondes. Elle sourit, elle est belle, belle à en pleurer, son sourire est immense. Elle me désigne l'homme du doigt, je le connais et j'aime ce que sa contemplation provoque dans mon cœur. Il me donne l'impression d'avoir toujours été là, il fait paraître l'air plus chaud, le vent plus doux et les choses ont l'air plus tranquilles, plus paisibles. Je détaille ses jambes immenses et son dos large, puissant, je connais sa forme parfaite. Ses épaules carrées semblent indestructibles. Il saute agilement à terre, il est fort, ne se fait pas mal le moins du monde. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ses traits parfaitement, mais il a les yeux verts d'Edward et sa bouche quand il sourit. Ses grands mains s'enroulent autour de mon ventre tandis qu'il me serre contre lui, nichant son nez dans mon cou par-dessus mon épaule. Ma mère râle et nous intime de nous séparer. La voix de l'homme, pas n'importe quelle voix d'ailleurs, semblable à celle d'Edward dit à ma maman qu'il est incapable de s'éloigner de moi. Il pose une myriade de baisers doux sur la peau de ma joue et je me laisse aller contre lui. Ma mère nous couve du regard en riant aux éclats et _ma_ voix me murmure un «je t'aime» avec une tendresse qui fait se crisper délicieusement mon ventre.

Les rayons du soleil ont l'air de vouloir pousser les épais rideaux quand je me réveille. Ils filtrent de chaque côté des voiles et viennent faire briller les fleurs bleues de la tapisserie. Je souris en découvrant avec émotion les reflets argentés sur les pétales.

Je me lève d'un bond et écarte d'un coup les pans de tissu faisant claquer les anneaux de bois entre eux sur la tringle. La lumière inonde la pièce et je soulève la vitre. Le froid est saisissant mais le soleil éclaire la peau de mes mains. Depuis quand n'y a-t-il pas eu un rayon de soleil?

Je sens mon corps plein d'énergie et je trépigne comme une petite fille. Je fais un saut rapide par la salle de bain et enfile ma jupe et ma chemise rapidement, j'enroule mon blaser autour de mes épaules et je descends les marches en hâte après avoir fourré mon manuel de mathématiques et de biologie dans le fond de ma sacoche. Je n'oublie quand même pas de faire le moins de bruit possible dans la cuisine pour ne pas réveiller papa. Je prends juste une biscotte et je glisse quelques biscuits secs dans un petit mouchoir avant de le mettre dans la poche avant de ma besace. Je ferme délicatement la porte derrière moi, Maggy me fait un signe depuis la fenêtre de son living. Je le lui rends par un sourire. Je trottine vers Carisbrook et finalement j'enfile mon pull, il ne fait pas si chaud que ça, et la couleur marine de mon blaser absorbe les rayons du soleil et les diffuse dans mon corps.

Je traverse discrètement le parking du Tesco, personne ne prête particulièrement attention à moi mais je ne voudrais pas que mon copain soit délogé. Une fois à proximité des poubelles je sifflote un petit coup, sa petite truffe noire sort des buissons, il hume un peu les alentours et sort complètement de la haie en sautant du muret.

_-Salut petit pote,_ souris-je et il remue la queue en s'allongeant à mes pieds. Je m'accroupis pour le flatter entre les oreilles, je sais qu'il aime bien. Quand je commence à fouiller dans mon sac il tourne sur lui-même et s'impatiente. Je lui donne ses biscuits et il les dévore goulûment. Il m'amuse tellement, je passe encore plusieurs minutes à le grattouiller. Je devrai me laver les mains en arrivant au lycée mais je me moque qu'il soit aussi sale et de l'odeur nauséabonde qu'il laisse sur ma peau, je lui apporte un petit peu d'affection et il me le rend bien.

Je suis obligée de le laisser pour aller en cours mais c'est bien à regret et de toute façon, je ne dois pas rester trop longtemps ici, j'ai trop peur de compromettre la planque de mon ami. Je file au lycée en trottinant, je suis presque en retard à présent. Mais je m'en moque en fait, la journée est splendide, papa part pour le week-end et avec un peu de chance je pourrai aller jusqu'au port avant que la nuit tombe pourregarder la mer. Ça serait super. Je dois profiter de ce moment de bonheur, aussi infime soit-il, ils sont trop rares pour ne pas s'en enivrer un maximum.

**Edward**

_Du froid, du vide et du noir, c'est juste ce qu'il faut pour se sentir perdu, ni plus, ni moins. Alors même si la fierté m'empêche de l'avouer, même à moi-même, peut-être que dans le fond, je cherche juste l'interrupteur, la rambarde ou le thermostat. Je voudrais croire que tout ça n'est pas une fin, mais juste le chemin, mais je ne sais pas ou il mène et j'ai froid, je ne vois rien, et j'ai peur de tomber. Ça fait juste souffrir d'espérer et la route est si longue, que je ne m'en rends même plus compte, à croire qu'on s'habitue à errer dans l'obscurité._

La main d'Alice est dans celle de Jasper, son visage est enfoui contre le matelas et il caresse doucement le dessus de sa tête. A quel moment sont-ils devenus si proches? Carlisle est-il au courant de ça? Jasper hausse les épaules en me voyant le dévisager, comme si tout ça était parfaitement normal. Ce lapin a mis le grappin sur Alice et sûrement que s'il n'était pas déjà sur un lit d'hôpital je l'y enverrai.

-_Alice, remets-toi, il va pas crever! Il a juste des fractures._ Je pose ma main sur son épaule et Jasper me regarde avec effroi comme si j'avais fait une grosse boulette.

-_Du fémur Edward! Du fémur!_ Hurle-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, jetant pratiquement la main de Jasper sur le lit, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur qui me fait presque rire.

_- Dis-moi comment un mec de vingt-cinq piges se casse le fémur_? S'égosille-t-elle en me frappant le torse avec son petit poing. Je ne recule même pas alors qu'elle s'énerve contre moi. Vas-y Lily passe tes nerfs sur moi, déjà ado elle faisait ça et ça m'arrache un sourire qui lui donne sûrement envie de me gifler. Je lui donne à moitié raison pour qu'elle se calme.

_-J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas médecin mais Jasper est plutôt fragile._

_-Non, il ne l'est pas!_ Hurle-t-elle plus fort encore, _il s'est fait fracasser par dix mecs, à cause de toi! _Son poing s'abat encore dans mes pectoraux. Jasper me tend son majeur, probablement vexé que je l'ai traité de faible mais pourquoi il ne lui dit simplement qu'il manque de calcium ou un truc du genre histoire qu'elle se calme.

_-Bon tu as fini de passer tes nerfs sur moi? Et je dois lui parler alors, sors s'il te plait!_

_-Non, tu vas encore l'embobiner dans tes histoires de merde!_

_-Tu sors!_ Dis-je si froidement qu'elle recule d'un pas avant de faire demi-tour et de claquer la porte derrière elle.

_-Tu t'excuseras Edward_, me demande Jasper en désignant la porte.

-_Aucune chance, ce qu'elle peut être lourde quand elle est hystérique comme ça._

_-Elle a juste eu peur._

_-Ouais, et depuis quand elle et toi vous… merde? c'est quoi cette histoire?_

_-Ça te regarde pas!_

_-Si tu fais le con, je te casse la gueule! Bon sinon, Ben et moi on a un peu trainé en ville hier soir et il n'y a pas de doute, c'est les mecs des Reds qui t'ont fait ça… œil pour œil…_

_-Black est sorti de l'hôpital?_

_-Il est sorti dimanche, juste après que tu es été admis! Vous auriez presque pu vous croiser!_

_-Ça aurait été trop drôle, bon et si tu me disais ce que tu fous là?_

_-A part emmerder Ali'? Rien je voulais voir comment t'allais, le moral tout ça mais …_ je désigne une nouvelle fois la porte, _je vois que tu n'es pas à plaindre, on veille sur toi._

_-Ouais, c'est top, elle m'a apporté des bonbons!_ Sourit-il en secouant un paquet de sucreries sous mon nez.

_-Putain si t'avais pas tout ses points de suture je te frapperais. Bon, Reading ce week-end, les gars sont partis ce matin, est-ce que tu auras la télé?_

_-T'es pas parti avec eux?_

_-Non, j'ai pas pu prendre ma journée et Emmet voulait pas descendre, Rosalie a menacé de le castrer, elle est sur les nerfs depuis que l'autre conne de Jessica lui a raconté que tu es à l'hosto._

_-il ne lui avait pas dit?_

_-Non,_ ris-je.

_-Ce qu'il peut-être con parfois, je mange chez eux trois fois par semaine au moins, comme si elle allait se douter de rien. Stupide!_

_-Il passera ce week-end. Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène un truc demain? Des fringues? De la bouffe? Des pornos?_

Il me tend son majeur et je ris de la petitesse de son doigt comparé à l'énormité du plâtre qui enserre son bras.

_-Allez mec, je te laisse, je passe te voir demain?_ Il prend la main que je lui tends.

_-Vous allez jamais me foutre la paix?_ Demande-t-il alors je serre plus fort ses doigts et il étouffe une grimace.

_-Fillette!_ Ris-je en m'éloignant vers la porte. Quand je l'ouvre Alice bondit comme un putain de clown d'une boite à ressort et je l'évite de justesse. Elle a ce regard noir colérique et je l'ignore pour ne pas qu'elle hurle de nouveau. Je la connais par cœur et ses hurlements m'horripilent au plus haut point, limite, ils m'angoissent.

Je traverse l'hôpital et gagne tranquillement ma caisse. Je me laisse tomber dans le siège et je m'allume une clope, laissant la porte entre-ouverte pour pas enfumer l'habitacle. Je pense à la situation, Jasper est pratiquement sorti d'affaire, les mecs de Newton se feront défoncer la semaine prochaine, on aura pas de mal à les trouver, je suis plutôt serein.

Je roule jusqu'à Everton et je vais faire quelques courses au Tesco, histoire de ne pas crever de faim ce week-end. Je prends simplement des bières et des pizzas et quelques conneries à grignoter. Quand je jette mon paquet de victuailles sur le siège passager, une silhouette attire mon regard et je vois Bella, ma jolie petite Bella, traverser Carisbrook. Je m'empresse de démarrer et je tente de sortir du parking mais un vieux avec son gros break pourri me coupe la route pour se garer devant moi. Je grogne et l'insulte pratiquement. Je ne suis pas du genre nerveux normalement mais j'ai envie de voir Bella, savoir comment elle va depuis le week-end dernier que je me suis barré de mon appartement.

Le vioc finit par dégager le passage après s'y être repris à trois fois et je dois faire ronfler le moteur de ma vieille caisse pour rattraper Bella qui a déjà tourné dans sa rue.

Je frappe le volant quand je découvre avec agacement la petite rue déserte. Enfin, pas vraiment parce qu'une dizaine de gosses jouent au foot au milieu de la route mais pas de trace de la brune et je ne sais même pas laquelle est sa maison. Je me range au bord de la route.

Après plusieurs minutes à regarder les façades, essayant de deviner laquelle abrite ma petite brune, je grogne de frustration et redémarre. Au bout de quelques mètres je dois m'arrêter pour laisser le temps aux marmots de s'écarter. Ils me regardent passer avec curiosité, je me dis qu'ils doivent vivre dans le quartier et savoir où habite Bella. Alors je descends ma fenêtre et demande au plus vieux d'entre eux:

_-Hé? Tu sais où habitent les Swan?_

Il me désigne la maison juste devant lui avec un portillon vert pâle et je vois Bella ressortir. Elle a troqué son uniforme contre un jean, ce putain de jean bleu foncé ultra moulant qu'elle portait la nuit de samedi et qui a l'air d'avoir été peint sur son cul. Je prie pour que son chemisier soit encore trempé et rendu transparent. Ma bite tressaute à ce souvenir érotique, ouais, c'était vraiment érotique, j'ai pas d'autre adjectif pour le qualifier.

_-Bella? Ce gars là cherche ton père!_ Crie le gamin et la brune se tourne vers lui.

_-Vous n'étiez pas punis vous?_

_-Si mais papa est rentré!_

_-Oh ok!_ Dit-elle et elle me jette un petit coup d'œil et s'approche de ma voiture. Je lui offre un grand sourire, qu'elle ne me rend pas vraiment, elle semble vraiment surprise en fait.

_-Pourquoi tu cherches mon père?_ Demande-t-elle suspicieuse.

_-Je ne cherche pas ton père, je te cherchais toi, je t'ai vue au Tesco. Ça va?_

_-Ouais, très bien. Tu veux quoi?_

_-Savoir comment tu allais._

_-Bah je vais bien merci._ Elle semble complètement ahurie et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de faramineux au fait que je prenne de ses nouvelles.

_-Tu fais quoi là?_ Finis-je par lui demander pour alimenter la conversation car elle me fixe avec ses grands yeux de biches et ça me met mal à l'aise.

_-Je vais faire un tour, mon père n'est pas là, j'en profite un peu._

_-Ah ouais? Tu vas où?_

_-Au port, je n'ai pas vu la mer depuis des lustres, je vais rater le bus d'ailleurs, à plus?_

Elle n'attend pas ma réponse et s'éloigne déjà. Moi je n'ai rien à faire et son petit cul moulé dans son jean me fait appuyer sur l'accélérateur et avancer doucement.

_-Tu veux que je t'emmène?_ Crie-je par la fenêtre ouverte en roulant lentement à sa hauteur.

_-Non merci, ça va._

_-Oh allez! viens ! Le bus c'est chiant!_

_-Non merci Edward!_

J'aime quand elle dit mon prénom avec cette petite pointe d'agacement.

_-Oh allez, pourquoi tu veux pas?_

_-T'es parti comme un voleur l'autre jour et c'était pas sympa._

_-J'avais des trucs à faire, et t'avais fait pareil l'autre fois. Allez viens, je ne partirais pas cette fois, je n'ai rien de prévu! Monte Bella_! insiste-je encore. Elle cesse enfin de marcher et semble peser le pour et le contre un petit moment.

_-Bella? Je ne vais pas te bouffer! Viens! tu vas mettre une heure en bus, je t'emmène en quinze minutes!_

_-D'accord!_ Grince-t-elle en agitant ses mains devant elle et ça me fait rire. Je la regarde passer devant mon capot et je me penche au-dessus du siège passager pour ouvrir la portière qui ne s'ouvre plus de l'extérieur depuis qu'Emmet a fracassé un mec de Tottenham dessus. Ce bâtard lui avait explosé l'arcade et Em' devient un peu dingue dès qu'il voit du sang. Ma voiture a pris autant de coups que le gars ce soir-là. J'aurais dû le faire payer pour ça.

Ma jolie brune s'installe délicatement sur mon siège moisi et elle croise ses mains sagement sur ses genoux.

_-Hé détends-toi! Je t'emmène faire un tour, c'est plutôt cool._

_-Mon père va péter un plomb s'il apprend que je suis partie avec toi._

Je pense à son géniteur et à la raclée qu'elle risque de se prendre s'il l'apprend. Je me sens un peu mal pour ça et je lui en fais part.

_-J'espère que tu n'auras pas de problème, je n'avais pas pensé à ça._

_-C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude,_ souffle-t-elle en se tournant vers la fenêtre alors que je sors d'Everton rapidement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de circulation dans ce sens-là, la plupart des travailleurs quittent le port à cette heure et les derniers cargos viennent de partir, ceux qui restent dans le port ne partirons que la semaine prochaine et il n'y a plus personne à bord. Je visualise les grandes barges lumineuses qui se suivent à la file indienne les soirs d'hiver quand ils partent vers le couchant. Dommage qu'il soit si tôt, je suis sûr qu'elle n'a jamais vu ce joli spectacle.

_-Est-ce que t'es déjà allée tout au bout du port?_

_-Non, jamais pourquoi? C'est interdit il me semble._

_-Ouais, c'est interdit au public, mais j'ai un passe._

_-Tu travailles au port?_

Je hoche simplement la tête.

_-Et tu fais quoi?_ Demande-t-elle subitement.

_-Je décharge ou charge les containers, je bosse dans l'entrepôt principal, le grand bâtiment avec le toit en tôle rouge._ Je désigne le bâtiment du bout du doigt, même d'ici on le voit déjà.

_-Oui, je vois._

On commence à deviner l'embouchure et Bella se redresse un peu.

_-T'aimes bien la mer?_

_-Oui j'adore!_ Sourit-elle et ça me fait stupidement sourire moi aussi.

Je passe le poste de garde en saluant les mecs dans la cabine, en temps normal, ils ne m'auraient pas laissé passer mais ces deux mecs se battent avec moi tous les week-ends.

Bella regarde tout autour d'elle alors qu'on longe les murs de tôles ondulées des entrepôts. Je vais l'emmener au bout du port, près de la crique et si James est là, je pourrais montrer un super coin à Bella. Je me range le long du dépôt et je tire le frein à main.

_-On est arrivé._ Souris-je et les petits yeux marrons de Bella me regardent plein de questions.

_-Je ne comprends pas._ Dit-elle en regardant la grande étendue de bitume qui s'étend devant nous, en temps normal, des dizaine de containers sont empilés ici.

_-Tu me fais confiance?_ Ris-je en sortant du véhicule. Je la vois hausser les épaules et sortir à son tour. Je prends bêtement sa main pour l'entrainer à ma suite. Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi, mais je me sens joyeux, je suis content d'amener Bella ici, elle sourit un peu et ça me plaît. Je la laisse passer devant en lui ouvrant la porte du bâtiment, elle ne lâche pas ma main et ça m'amuse de sentir ses petits doigts minuscules entre les miens.

Elle regarde ébahie les grands racks remplis de carton qui ont l'air de toucher le toit dix mètres plus haut. Il fait sombre dans le dépôt mais je devine mon pote James derrière les vitres du bureau. Un type passe à toute allure devant nous sur un chariot élévateur et Bella recule d'un pas.

_-Hé chef!_ S'exclame James en sortant de son aquarium, il jette un coup d'œil à ma petite brune, arque un sourcil curieux mais finit par lui sourire de toutes sens dents jaunes.

_-Bonjour mademoiselle_ dit-il amusé, sûrement que me voir traîner avec une fille doit le surprendre. Je suis d'ailleurs moi aussi surpris mais je m'en fiche. Bella lui fait un petit signe timide et ses doigts se resserrent sur les miens et ça me fait me sentir fort, comme si elle avait peur et que je la protégeais. Ouais c'est carrément con.

_-Je vais montrer la vue depuis le toit à Bella._

_-Ouais ok, allez-y, je suis bloqué ici jusqu'à vingt-deux heures alors. Faites gaffe aux mouettes!_ Rit-il en déverrouillant la grille rouillée et Bella me jette un regard inquiet quand elle prend conscience qu'elle va devoir grimper à l'escalier métallique, particulièrement abrupt qui longe les racks.

_-Merci mec, bon courage!_ je claque l'épaule de James et attire Bella vers moi.

_-Oh ça va le faire, t'inquiète pas._

_-Je vais me tuer là-dedans_. Couine Bella en avançant devant moi.

_-Mais, non, je te suis, t'en fais pas._

_-Il se débarrassera de ton corps proprement t'en fais pas,_ commente James. Et je roule des yeux.

Bella commence à gravir les marches et moi je matte son cul qui s'agite au niveau de mes yeux. Plus on monte, plus elle se tient à la rambarde contre le mur.

_-T'as le vertige?_ Dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle la pressant d'avancer en poussant un peu du bout des doigts sur sa taille.

_-Oui un peu, c'est super haut!_

_-Ne regarde pas en bas._ Je pousse la trappe qui donne sur le toit et d'un seul geste je tire la petite échelle métallique.

_-Vas-y,_ dis-je après avoir vérifié que l'échelle est bien en place et je me délecte de la vue de sa chute de rein quand elle tend les bras pour attraper les barreaux.

_-Wow,_ s'exclame-t-elle quand sa tête disparaît dans l'ouverture et ça me fait sourire. Je grimpe à mon tour et la lumière vive du soleil couchant m'aveugle presque. Le ciel est parfaitement bleu si ce n'est quelques nuages gris qui s'échappent des cargos au loin.

_-C'est magnifique!_ dit-elle en avançant sur la grande plate-forme.

_-J'étais sûr que ça te plairait._

_-Merci d'avoir insisté,_ sourit-elle en agrippant mon bras, puis elle presse son visage contre mon épaule et cela me fait vraiment me sentir tout drôle, alors j'enfourne mes poings dans mes poches pour que cette tension dans mon ventre disparaisse et que je me redresse, j'ai vraiment l'impression de me tordre en deux, mais c'est pas désagréable ou douloureux c'est juste bizarre.

**Bella**

_En une seconde les choses peuvent basculer, c'est incroyable ce que la vie nous fait vivre parfois. Après des heures entières à broyer du noir voilà qu'un bonheur incommensurable prend possession de tout ton être, et là tu te sens capable de faire n'importe quoi. Des choses dont tu n'aurais jamais pensé avoir la force de faire et bien tu les fais, et facilement en prime. Cette prise de risque insensée n'a qu'une explication, le bien-être est si intense que tu ne penses pas aux conséquences; sans futur on peut jouir du présent._

Après ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi je devrais me sentir mal à l'aise, gênée ou honteuse et pourtant il n'en est rien. Edward vient de resserrer son bras autour de ma taille et c'est comme si tout mon corps flottait. Je me sens bien.

_-Fais attention ça glisse,_ murmure-t-il en me guidant sur le toit de l'entrepôt. Sa prise se raffermit et je devrais sûrement lui dire merci pour ça parce que je ne regarde pas du tout où je marche. Je suis subjuguée par le panorama et surtout par la présence de son corps si proche du mien. Il finit par me lâcher quand on arrive près d'une grosse poutre métallique qui doit tenir une bonne partie de la charpente. Je regrette immédiatement sa présence. Il s'assoit sur l'épaisse barre de fer et je fais de même près de lui, trop près de lui en fait mais j'en ai envie et je ne réfléchis pas vraiment. Il me fait me sentir bien et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Je contemple l'embouchure du port qui s'étend devant nous, le soleil fait scintiller l'eau et étrangement, le port est beau, c'est une multitude de couleurs entre les containers rouges, jaunes, bleus, les grands bateaux à quai rouillés et les façades des entrepôts bariolées. Liverpool n'est pas si grise que d'habitude aujourd'hui et je me sens sourire.

_-Est-ce que ça te plaît?_ Demande _ma_ voix non loin de mon oreille. Et je ferme les yeux quelques secondes m'imprégnant complètement d'elle.

_-C'est vraiment joli, la vue est impressionnante._ Finis-je par répondre.

En effet, d'ici, les docks semblent immenses et la mer qui s'étant au loin après l'embouchure renforce encore cette impression de grandeur. Je me sens ridiculement petite mais je me sens bien. Surtout que le vent doux sent le sel et le cri des mouettes qui s'ébattent dans le ciel viennent compléter le tableau. S'il n'y avait pas l'odeur de carburant brûlé qui flottait dans l'air je pourrais fermer les yeux et imaginer être à Plymouth.

-_A quoi tu penses?_ demande Edward un léger amusement dans la voix. Alors je me tourne vers lui pour voir ce qui provoque son petit rire. Ses yeux sont encore plus beaux dans le soleil, ils sont entièrement bleus à présent et seul un anneau jaune clair persiste pour délimiter ses iris. Cette couleur est incroyable, unique.

_-Dis-moi,_ insiste-t-il en souriant et j'ai peine à avouer que je ne sais plus vraiment à quoi je pensais.

_-Je ne sais pas. Tu viens souvent ici?_

_-Non, rarement, des fois je monte fumer une clope quand je fais une pause, qu'il fait beau et je regarde un peu ce qui se passe. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en fait. Je devrais le prendre, c'est paisible ici._

-_La semaine, quand tous les dockers sont là ça doit grouiller de monde non?_

_-Ouais, c'est sûr, je ne sais pas combien de personnes travaillent sur le port mais ça fait beaucoup de monde._

_-ça fais longtemps que tu travailles là?_

_-Ouais, dix ans au moins._

_-Ça doit être dur._

_-Non, c'est pas compliqué, tu vois les bateaux arrivent, on décharge les boites, on les recharge et il repartent c'est pas compliqué._

_-Ça doit être fatiguant et l'hiver il doit faire un froid de canard dans les entrepôts._

_-Oh ouais,_ rit Edward en triturant mes doigts, _des fois c'est comme si t'étais carrément dehors. Cette année c'était plutôt tranquille, il n'a pas fais très froid. C'est quand il pleut que c'est le plus pénible parce que l'humidité s'infiltre partout._

_-Et parfois je me plains de m'ennuyer à l'école. Je suis plutôt chanceuse_ souris-je en pensant que moi cet hiver j'étais au chaud et au sec en classe ou à la maison.

_-Moi je détestais l'école, j'étais bien content de commencer à travailler, mais parfois j'y retournerais bien aussi! C'est marrant, avec le recul on voit les choses différemment._

_-Moi non plus j'aime pas vraiment l'école, tous ces trucs à apprendre qui servent à rien, sérieusement est-ce qu'on fait de la géométrie ou de la biologie dans la vraie vie?_

_-Pas dans la mienne en tout cas, mais si tu veux pas trop un boulot de merde faut bien y aller. Regarde tous les gens dans cette ville qui croupissent comme des rats! Bon je ne te parle pas de tous les branleurs comme moi qui ont un petit pois écrasé à la place du cerveau, mais tous les gens qui sont un petit peu intelligents et qui n'ont pas fait d'études, les docks en sont remplis. Des mecs assez malins pour faire des trucs vraiment bien mais la plupart ils savent à peine parler correctement alors je ne te parle même pas de lire ou écrire._

_-J'aime bien lire. Toi Edward? Qu'est ce que tu aimes?_

_-Le football!_

_-Comme tous les hommes tu ne m'apprends rien._

_-Non, pas comme tous les hommes, la plupart des hommes aiment voir des gars courir après un ballon et mettre des beaux buts. Pour moi c'est bien plus que ça._

_-Je ne comprends pas? _Dis-je sincèrement en découvrant avec stupéfaction les yeux d'Edward briller d'une lueur étrange.

_-Bah le foot c'est plus que ça, c'est le championnat, la compétition, bien sûr il y a les mecs qui jouent et qui font des chouettes trucs mais tout ça c'est pas grand-chose si tu n'es pas dans un stade rempli, plein à craquer, avec tous les mecs qui hurlent et qui sautent de partout. C'est les bières avec les potes avant les matchs, celles d'après aussi. C'est quand tu flingues tes baskets toutes neuves en frappant le ballon avec tes copains sur le bitume en bas de chez toi. C'est quand t'es dans la foule à hurler sur la tribune de l'équipe adverse, quand t'insultes l'arbitre et que les sifflets tout autour de toi te bousillent tellement les tympans que t'as l'impression de les entendre pendant trois jours après._

_-Mes voisins passent leurs temps à jouer dans la rue. Ils sont tous petits et ils jouent tout le temps, sans cesse._

_-C'est le football Bébé, c'est comme ça! Ça coule dans tes veines, tu te lèves le matin tu penses à la reprise de volée du gars qui a envoyé un missile dans le filet adverse au dernier match. Tu bosses toute la journée en imaginant ton équipe de rêve, tu te vois sélectionneur, tu dis je prendrais tel ou tel gars et je rencontrerais telle ou telle équipe. Après le soir, tu bois des verres et avec tes potes, tu refais tous les matchs, ça chambre, ça se dispute, ça rigole et après tu vas au stade encourager ton équipe._

_-Je ne suis jamais allée au stade_ finis-je par dire, un peu honteuse. _Mon père ne veut pas._

_-Il a raison, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les filles, la plupart des nanas qui vont au stade c'est des putes qui cherchent des mâles ou des cinglées qui traquent leurs maris pour pas qu'ils se retrouvent complètement bourrés au milieu d'une bagarre._

_-Peut-être mais n'empêche que j'aimerais bien aller voir un jour._

_-Oublie ça, c'est pas du tout ta place._ Edward rit un peu plus fort en regardant au loin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça l'amuse autant et je finis par hausser les épaules, un peu vexée.

_-Hé Bella?_ _Je ne me moque pas de toi_, ses mains délaissent les miennes pour entourer mes épaules et il m'attire contre lui. Mon souffle se coupe quand il me colle contre son torse.

_-Je te promets, crois-moi sur parole, tu n'as rien à faire au stade._

Je hoche la tête et je lâche prise. Je ne pense plus à rien, rien à faire du stade, je profite simplement des sensations grisantes qui envahissent mon corps. J'inspire de grandes bouffées de son parfum et je frémis de la tête aux pieds. Son menton se cale sur ma tête et il soupire un grand coup. Je me demande à quoi il pense et pourquoi il me fait un câlin. C'est fou, c'est peut-être juste amical mais ça éveille en moi un tourbillon d'émotions qui elles, n'ont rien d'amicales.

_-Hé Bella? Tu t'endors pas hein?_ Rit-il encore et je redresse la tête, je tuerais pour dormir encore dans ses bras. Il me relâche et ses mains reprennent les miennes. Je le laisse faire, j'aime voir nos doigts entrelacés et timidement je lui en fait part.

_-J'aime bien que tu me tiennes les mains_. J'enroule un peu plus mes doigts autour des siens.

_-Là c'est toi qui me tient_ ! S'exclame-t-il en levant nos mains jointes au niveau de nos têtes. _Putain, on est collé regarde!_ Il secoue ses doigts et les miens se resserrent un peu plus, pas question que je le lâche.

_-Comment on va faire?_ Ris-je et ses yeux brillent de plus en plus et dans le soleil couchant sa peau prends une teinte de plus en plus pâle et son regard semble de plus en plus sombre mais toujours aussi magnifique.

_-Je sais pas, James doit avoir des outils, genre scie ou burin, il nous filera un coup de main, c'est un ami._

_-Trop sympa!_

Edward ricane et reporte son attention sur les quais. Je me focalise sur la chaleur qui émane de sa peau et qui irradie mes phalanges tout en continuant à l'observer. Et comme son attention se porte sur la vue j'ai tout le loisir de le détailler.

_-Tu vas faire quoi quand t'auras fini les cours Bella?_ Demande-t-il sans me regarder.

_-Chercher du travail,_ dis-je bêtement.

-_Je me doute, mais tu vas faire quoi?_

_-Peu importe, travailler. J'ai besoin de gagner un peu d'argent, si je pouvais, j'irais dans le sud ici c'est moisi, je hais cette ville._

_-Dans le sud? Pourquoi dans le sud? Si j'avais le choix j'irais à Londres ou à Manchester._

_-Manchester? Tu n'es pas sérieux? Il n'y a que des bourgeois qui s'habillent bizarrement et à Londres tout est trop cher._

_-Oh ouais, ça c'est certain, même les bières dans les pubs valent une fortune, en plus elles sont infectes._

_-Tu ne penses qu'à la bière._

_-Je suis un homme!_ S'exclame-t-il en me regardant les yeux grands-ouverts.

_-Bien sûr, c'est évident, t'es un homme tu aimes la bière._

_-Bah oui! C'est comme ça! Mais sérieusement, tu ne peux pas aller dans le sud, ils n'ont même pas d'équipe de foot là-bas et en plus ils cultivent des navets et s'habillent avec des trucs en laine ou en velours!_

_-Je suis sure que même dans le sud il y a des équipes de foot! Je pense pas qu'il y ait un mètre carré de pelouse en Angleterre qui soit épargné par les ballons._

_-Cite-m'en une alors, rien qu'une!_

_-Je n'y connais rien en foot, mais je suis sure que si!_

_-Non, tu te trompes complètement, et si tu me parles de Southampton je te jette du toit ! Cette ville a tout sauf une équipe de foot._

_-Tu me fais rire, t'es complètement dingue! Je ne vais pas aller vivre dans le sud pour voir des matchs de foot donc peu importe non?_

_-Non, tu ne peux pas dire peu importe, une ville sans équipe de foot c'est comme un indien sans curry ou …_

_-Une bière sans bulle?_

_-Ouais! Exact!_ crie-il. Et je ris pour de bon car son énergie et sa bonne humeur est communicative.

_-Bon allez! Viens girl, on va boire un verre, j'ai soif à force de parler de bière._

_-J'ai pas le droit d'aller au bar,_ dis-je immédiatement.

_-Quoi? Pourquoi?_

_-Mon père veut pas!_

_-Mais tu as dis qu'il n'était pas là._

_-Je sais, mais si son week-end se passe pas comme prévu et qu'il rentre plus tôt?_

_-Il a partis où ?_ S'enquiert Edward avec curiosité.

_-A Blackpool._

Il explose complètement de rire et me secoue un peu.

_-Ça se passe toujours bien à Blackpool Bella, t'inquiète pas pour lui! Il n'est pas prêt de rentrer._

_-T'es sûr?_

_-Mais oui, il n'y a que des putes et des casinos là-bas!_

_-Quoi? _Crie-je ahurie, alors que des images de mon père entouré de filles vulgaires s'insinuent dans mon crâne.

_-Oh allez fait pas l'ignorante, tu sais très bien comment ça se passe! Mais t'inquiète, si lui prend du bon temps, je te promets que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer!_

Il m'offre un clin d'œil et un petit sourire et ça me file vraiment des palpitations. Je le suis comme un insecte suit la lumière.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

**Liverpool, Avril 1985**

« L'enfance est heureuse parce qu'elle n'a pas de lendemain. »

Angélique Planchette

**Bella**

_Penché au-dessus du vide, contemplant le gouffre de sa vie, le noir vous appelle plus que tout. Vous pensez que c'est inévitable, vous entendez déjà vos os s'éclater en mille morceaux en bas, tout en bas, encore plus bas qu'il est possible d'imaginer. Vous êtes certain que vous n'allez jamais vous en remettre. Alors, vous penchez, petit à petit, un peu plus chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, parce que c'est inéluctable. Vous allez tomber, vos pieds tremblants vous lâchent déjà, votre corps s'apprête à basculer mais une main agrippe la vôtre et tout prend son sens alors vous ne touchez plus terre, mais vous n'êtes pas tombé, non…_

_-Hey Bella ! Regarde !_

Hum… sa voix… _ma _voix… je roule des yeux avant de le regarder. Edward se tient sur un pied, en parfait équilibre sur le dossier d'un banc en bois. Il tient un gobelet de bière à bout de bras, il est à moitié vide parce qu'il en a renversé un peu partout depuis qu'on traine dans Liverpool.

Le soleil a disparu au bout de l'océan depuis un moment maintenant et on erre dans la ville sous les lueurs jaunes des réverbères. Edward n'arrête pas de faire l'idiot, il rit, dit des blagues et me taquine sans cesse. Je m'agace quand il va trop loin et je le pince, alors il me coince sous son grand bras et me colle contre lui. Ça fait chavirer mon cœur à chaque fois, je crois qu'il le sait et le fait d'autant plus exprès, je souris un peu plus.

-_Bon allez descends de là t'as l'air d'un clown !_

-_T'aimes pas les clowns ? La vie est une vaste farce Bella ! Je joue mon rôle. C'est quoi le tien ?_

_-Hou la la! Si tu veux rentrer dans un débat philosophique avec moi descends de ton perchoir !_

_-Quoi ? C'est le fait que je sois en hauteur ? Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir élever le débat ?_

_-Je crois que tu vas te louper et te casser les dents sur le bitume !_

_-Terre à terre alors._ Il saute agilement et se retrouve à quelques centimètres de moi_. Et là ? ça va mieux ?_

_-Oui, en plus t'es pas crédible comme clown, tu n'as pas de nez rouge !_

_-Ouais mais j'ai des grands pieds_ ! Il agite fièrement ses baskets blanches. _Et tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des mecs qui ont des grands pieds ?_

_-Ah ! Non, je ne veux pas savoir !_ Je colle mes deux mains sur mes oreilles en couinant. Edward les enlève de force en riant aux éclats. Il n'arrête pas d'essayer de me choquer et il y parvient très bien.

_-Je croyais qu'on devait élever le débat,_ lui fais-je remarquer en récupérant mes poignets avant qu'il n'emmêle encore mes bras aux siens. Il me prend vraiment pour un pantin.

_-Je compte sur toi pour ça, moi mon niveau s'arrête là !_ Il me désigne sa ceinture. Je médite quelques secondes son geste et hausse les yeux au ciel.

_-T'es irrécupérable !_

Il boit deux gorgées de sa bière et se met devant moi marchant à reculons et m'explique en faisant des grands gestes :

_-C'est possible, regarde-moi, qu'est ce qu'il y aurait à récupérer ? Je suis juste un type dans Liverpool qui traîne un vendredi soir. Pourquoi je devrais bien me comporter ?_ Sur ses mots il finit son gobelet et le balance au dessus du grillage.

_-Parce que c'est ce que les gens font ! Ta mère ne t'a pas appris la politesse ?_

Son sourire s'efface et un voile de tristesse passe sur ses yeux, il secoue la tête.

-_La quoi ? Politesse ? Ne connais pas !_ S'esclaffe-t-il en prenant de nouveau ma main pour l'entortiller autour de son bras, son sourire fièrement affiché.

_-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? _Demande-je en tordant son bras dans l'autre sens, le repoussant. Il me rattrape par le coude et je pense que si le parc n'était pas désert, les gens se demanderaient quelle danse étrange nous faisons.

_-Parce que j'aime bien t'embêter_, me rend-t-il en tournant mon bras dans un autre sens et sa main libre glisse sur ma taille. D'un geste habile il plaque son torse contre mon dos. Je continue d'avancer, me débattant mollement alors qu'il croise mes bras sur mon ventre. Son souffle balaye ma joue quand il rit.

_-Mais arrête !_ Je râle en essayant de me défaire de sa poigne et il rit de plus belle, me serrant un peu plus fort alors j'essaie de l'atteindre avec mes pieds mais il est trop agile et mes mouvements l'amusent trop et je suis ravie de lui faire plaisir. Il rit encore dans mon oreille et ça me fait décoller.

_-Si tu cessais de t'agiter, je te relâcherais._

Alors je m'arrête net et j'attends qu'il me libère, mais son rire me parvient à nouveau et il ajoute :

_-ou pas._

Je grogne d'exaspération, je tente de lui mettre mon coude dans les côtes mais il bloque mon attaque et son nez se colle à ma joue et ses lèvres glissent sur ma peau. Je me sens ramollir comme neige au soleil. Ces gestes sont tendres et doux et moi je suis complètement sous son charme et mon corps finit par prendre appui sur le sien parce qu'il fait trembler mes jambes et tordre mon ventre et j'ai l'impression de pas avoir la force de supporter ce qu'il me fait ressentir. Ou alors j'ai besoin de plus, beaucoup plus. Un gémissement s'échappe bien malgré moi de ma bouche quand ses lèvres pincent la peau de ma joue.

_-Est-ce que tu vas me frapper si je te lâche ?_ Chuchote-t-il avec ce même ton espiègle qu'il a depuis des heures.

_-Oui._ Dis-je immédiatement. Trouvant des yeux une petite branche morte surement tombée des chênes sous lesquels nous nous trouvons, ça pourrait faire une bonne arme pour le menacer.

_-Alors vaut mieux que je ne te lâche pas?_ Sa voix est plus basse, plus chaude et il embrasse encore ma joue, j'en oublie la branche.

_-Non, faut pas que tu me lâches,_ dis-je, pensant sincèrement tomber s'il le fait et n'imaginant plus m'éloigner de son corps.

_-Alors on va être obligé de rester coller comme ça, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !_

_-En fait, tu me serres tellement que je devrais mourir étouffée dans environ trois minutes alors ça ne sera pas trop long._

_-J'adorerai te serrer jusqu'à l'étouffement_ dit-il très sérieusement et je profite que sa prise se soit faite moins forte pour me tourner dans ses bras. Nous obligeant à nous arrêter.

_-Tu veux m'assassiner ?_ Crie-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, feignant d'avoir l'air en colère.

_-Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te faire_, grogne-t-il en me plaquant contre le tronc humide d'un chêne. Ma respiration se bloque quand sa bouche attaque la mienne. Et la frénésie s'empare de mon être. Mes mains s'égarent dans ses cheveux et mes lèvres, de leur propre volonté, lui rendent son baiser.

Mes pieds glissent sur les racines humides qui dépassent du sol et Edward me cale un peu plus fermement contre lui. D'un geste habile de sa langue il m'oblige à ouvrir ma bouche pour lui et ça me fait frissonner de partout. Inconsciemment mon corps se cambre et je m'agrippe comme une perdue à ses épaules cherchant dans sa bouche le souffle de vie qui va m'emmener loin de toute cette merde. Je me perds, sous ses caresses je me sens forte, en vie et mes doigts se crispent sur sa nuque pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas et continue cette lancinante torture qui me fait perdre pied.

_-Hé ? Allez faire vos saloperies ailleurs !_ Gueule une voix grave derrière nous et Edward se redresse, et se tourne vers le mec.

_-Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ?_ Crie-t-il hargneusement et ma main attrape la sienne pour le retenir près de moi. L'homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, sale et l'air ivre se tasse sur lui-même. Edward tente d'avancer vers lui, visiblement prêt à en découdre, mais je le retiens. Et l'homme fait demi-tour et s'éloigne en grognant :

_-Vous êtes dégueulasses !_

Et je pense qu'il n'a pas vraiment tort après tout, je n'aimerais pas croiser des jeunes en train de se peloter quand je me balade, bon en réalité je me ballade pas le soir dans les parcs donc aucune chance mais d'ailleurs que fait-il ici ? Et moi ?

_-Quel emmerdeur_, gronde Edward en reportant son attention sur moi et je vois la colère dans ses yeux s'évanouir, son sourire réapparaît et ses mains prennent mon visage en coupe. Je me noie dans son regard quand il murmure :

_-Bon on en était où ?_ Il me repousse doucement contre l'arbre et je l'arrête.

_-Il a raison Edward on doit pas se comporter ainsi._ Souffle-je doucement sur ses lèvres.

_-Ça va, on ne fait rien de mal,_ chuchote-t-il en posant de doux baisers sur mes lèvres_. Je t'embrasse et rien de plus ! Personne ne va aller en prison pour ça._

_-Je sais, mais vaudrait mieux que je rentre, il commence à être tard._

_-Pour faire quoi ? Te coucher ? Arrête! C'est vendredi et ton père n'est pas là, profite !_

C'est vrai que je ne sais pas quand cette occasion se représentera mais je n'ai plus envie de trainer par ici, avec la tombée de la nuit, le parc a pris une allure sordide et l'homme débraillé m'a fait un peu peur.

_-D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?_

Edward attrape ma main et m'attire dans l'allée en gravier gris.

_-On va manger ? Indien ? Ça te tente ?_

_-Ça me va !_ J'adore la cuisine indienne et partager un plat bourré de curry avec Edward me tente vraiment bien.

On marche un petit moment pour retrouver sa voiture, il m'ouvre la porte de l'intérieur et je me rends compte une fois dans l'habitacle que j'avais froid dehors. Je frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre et Edward ne le rate pas. Il les prend et les frotte entre les siennes, puis il pose sa bouche dessus et se met à souffler sur le bout de mes doigts. Son visage est vraiment proche du mien alors qu'il est penché au-dessus de mon siège. J'en profite donc pour embrasser sa mâchoire et il me jette un petit coup d'œil, un sourire en coin absolument craquant aux lèvres. Alors je recommence un peu plus longtemps cette fois tandis qu'il frictionne toujours le bout de mes doigts.

_-Tu me cherches Bella ?_ Demande-t-il. Je hoche la tête avec véhémence et il éclate de rire.

_-T'es trop craquante, _murmure-t-il en se tournant pour de bon vers moi pour m'embrasser et ça me fait me sentir bien. A l'abri dans le véhicule, dans une sorte d'intimité je me laisse aller dans le fond du siège, prise d'assaut par ses doigts qui encadrent mon visage. Est-ce que je pourrais un jour me sentir mieux ? Est-ce que quelque chose pourra me faire vibrer davantage que les mains d'Edward sur moi ? Est-ce que je pourrais me sentir plus belle et plus désirable sous un autre regard ? Est-ce que je perds complètement la tête ? Probablement, mais je respire, je vole, je vis.

**Edward**

_Parce qu'elle est comme un rayon de soleil au milieu des nuages gris, tu te prends toute sa vitalité dans la gueule, ça te fait presque mal parce que tu n'as plus ressenti ça depuis tes sept ans. Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Tu te sens ridiculement plus vivant que jamais. Elle te happe et t'emmène loin de toutes ces responsabilités d'adultes qui te rongent chaque jour. Tu la suis ne pensant pas à demain, comme si le futur n'existait pas, tu redeviens insouciant. L'espace d'un instant, tu retombes en enfance et tu jouis de cette sensation grisante, tant pis pour l'image, ras le bol d'être l'ombre de soi-même._

On dit souvent aux enfants « arrête de faire l'intéressant », pour moi cette phrase à toujours été synonyme de frustration, ce soir, elle semble être un encouragement. Bella n'arrête pas de dire ça, mais ses yeux disent le contraire.

-_Tiens_ _goûte_-_moi_ _ça_ ! J'avance ma fourchette pleine de poulet tikka massala vers son assiette. Elle respire d'abord à pleins poumons l'odeur des épices, puis elle l'engouffre littéralement dans son adorable bouche. Je la regarde mâcher en roulant des yeux.

_-Ché shuper bon !_ Rit-elle la bouche pleine et mon sourire idiot reprend place sur mon visage. C'est tellement agréable de la voir se réjouir et je lui en fais part.

_-Tu sais que la plupart du temps, quand je mange indien c'est en fin de soirée avec mes potes, et ils s'extasient rarement sur la qualité des plats, ça fait plaisir que tu apprécies._

_-Il faudrait être difficile pour ne pas apprécier, les samossas sont délicieux._ Bella pousse son assiette vers moi et je fais non de la tête.

_-Le poisson, c'est pas mon truc._

_-As-tu au moins déjà goûté _?_ Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne puisses pas aimer _! Je fais encore non mais elle insiste.

_-Goûte-moi ça ! Tête de pioche ! Tu ne vas pas mourir idiot !_

J'abdique devant ses petits yeux menaçants. Elle me fait me sentir comme un gosse capricieux mais ça m'amuse. Je pique un tout petit bout avec ma fourchette et l'avale rapidement. Bon, je n'aime vraiment pas le poisson mais pas utile de le mentionner, elle doit le voir à ma tête.

_-On dirait que tu vas vomir !_ Se moque-t-elle. _Est-ce que tu te sens plus intelligent ?_

_-Pas du tout !_ Ris-je, _mais tu peux constater que tu me fais vraiment faire n'importe quoi !_

_-Oui tu es beaucoup trop influençable._

_-Je ne peux pas te résister, que veux-tu !_

_-C'est bon à savoir_, rit-elle en rougissant.

Je suis pas sûr qu'elle me prenne vraiment au sérieux, après tout le ton que j'emploie est plutôt moqueur mais c'est vrai, plus je la regarde, plus je craque pour cette fille et c'est juste flippant parce que ce n'est pas moi, mais je passe un trop bon moment avec elle pour m'en soucier maintenant. Alors je suis spontané, ce qui est complètement à l'opposé de ce que je suis d'habitude, toujours en contrôle, pesant chacun de mes mots, préférant garder le silence que de déblatérer des conneries mais Bella me fait me sentir bien, en confiance, je me sens pas en danger ou jugé avec elle. Et je me sens beau dans son regard, elle m'admire et ça me plaît. Je veux lui plaire, je veux qu'elle mouille sa culotte quand je lui souris, je veux qu'elle se sente pousser des ailes quand je la touche, qu'elle perde les pédales quand je l'embrasse. Parce que moi-même j'oublie comment je m'appelle par moment et je ne veux pas penser à ce que ça signifie, je veux simplement profiter de ce moment d'insouciance.

Après avoir recommandé une portion de plus je traîne Bella jusqu'à chez moi, maintenant qu'on a bien ri et traîné un peu partout, je veux l'avoir dans un endroit calme et intime, j'ai besoin d'être entièrement avec elle. Alors je la cale sous mon épaule et on traverse Speelow. On passe devant le Oak, c'est très calme, tous les gars sont partis au match et même si en temps normal je serais sacrément frustré d'être resté à Liverpool, ce soir, ça ne me dérange pas. A cette heure, ils doivent être dans un pub, complètement ivres, draguant des salopes vulgaires en manque de grosses bites de mecs violents.

Alors je resserre mon bras autour d'elle et j'inspire l'odeur de ses cheveux, pureté et innocence avec un soupçon de douceur. Pas le parfum écœurant d'une pute pleine de foutre. Elle glisse sa main sur ma taille et je sens que je me redresse, que je me tiens plus droit, fier en quelque sorte. Fier de quoi, j'en sais rien, mais je me sens juste au-dessus de tous ces mecs qui ne pensent qu'à se vider dans un corps chaud et dégoulinant, j'ai bien plus que ça contre moi.

J'ouvre la porte et la laisse passer devant, mes deux mains se calent de chaque côté de sa taille et elles épousent parfaitement le mouvement de ses hanches quand elle monte les marches. Cette vision est absolument magnifique, ses formes fines sont parfaites pour mes paumes et ça bouge à la perfection. Et je la veux, comme une foutue illumination du Saint Esprit, je la veux. Alors en arrivant devant la porte, je déverrouille et la tire brusquement contre moi en rentrant. Mon pied claque la porte.

_-Accroche-toi !_ Murmure-je en embrassant la peau de son cou. Elle noue ses bras autour de ma nuque et je la décolle du sol. Elle s'enroule littéralement autour de moi m'enlaçant de la plus parfaite des façons et mes mains pétrissent son corps alors qu'elle m'étouffe contre sa poitrine. Je me rends compte que j'ai traversé mon appartement quand je la dépose sur mon lit défait, moulant mon corps au sien comme si je me fondais entièrement dedans. La perfection de cette étreinte me fait me sentir incroyablement bien, j'aime tout d'elle, son odeur, ses formes, la texture de son épiderme.

« Une femme c'est une femme », quelle connerie !Celle-la, ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle. Mon visage se frotte contre le sien et ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma nuque, ses ongles ripent sur ma peau et elle se cambre contre moi et je m'engouffre dans les plis de son pull, me gavant de sa chaleur l'étreignant comme jamais je n'ai étreint et j'ai pas besoin de plus, pas besoin de la voir nue, de la baiser comme un porc, juste de m'enivrer d'elle, la consommer jusqu'à être repu.

Je bascule sur le côté, je m'étends le long de son corps et elle se tourne face à moi, je m'appuie sur mon coude pour la surplomber et elle caresse le bas de mon visage et ses yeux semblent perdus quelque part. Elle est si douce que moi-même je me surprends à être tendre. Il flotte entre nous comme un espèce de bien-être indescriptible, c'est simple et pourtant fort. Je l'embrasse encore, je la caresse toujours, elle soupire et son regard me renvoie comme un miroir, ce bien-être qu'elle me procure.

_-J'aime te voir aussi bien_, souffle-je sur la peau de sa mâchoire.

_-Merci de me faire sentir comme ça,_ répond-elle doucement et ça tord mon ventre, j'en chialerai presque. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me sens important pour quelqu'un. Jamais personne ne m'a regardé comme Bella le fait, avec cette espèce d'admiration, avec cette douceur et cette tendresse.

_-Edward ? Est-ce que tu peux…_

_-Oui ?_

_-Je voudrais qu'on fasse l'amour._

Je tombe carrément sur elle, choqué. Jamais une femme ne m'a demandé ça comme ça, si timidement, si délicatement. Je cherche mon souffle contre sa peau parfumée, dans la chaleur de son cou.

_-Oh Bella, bébé, tu veux me tuer ?_ Ris-je en pensant que je suis bien le mec plus chanceux de Liverpool ce week-end. Une fille aussi belle qui veut se donner à moi. La jeune femme bien qu'inexpérimentée n'a visiblement pas froid aux yeux et je me demande bien si elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle dit.

_-S'il te plaît ?_ Couine-t-elle en refermant ses bras autour de ma tête, collant mon visage contre sa poitrine.

_-Bien sûr que je vais te faire l'amour mais pas ce soir, laisse-moi juste profiter de toi encore. Encore un tout petit peu, s'il te plaît._

Trop désireux de garder cette relation fraîche et simple, pourquoi tout compliquer ? Est-ce qu'elle a conscience de ce que les relations intimes impliquent ? Elle veut faire l'amour mais sans se rendre compte des conséquences et ma gorge se serre, l'insouciance s'envole petit à petit. Je dois être raisonnable, si je prends son corps et si ce qu'elle m'offre me plaît, me plaît vraiment, je vais en vouloir encore et encore et je ne veux pas qu'elle arrive à penser que je suis dans sa vie. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'investir avec elle, d'ailleurs je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux juste que ce soit simple. Mais elle ne semble pas le comprendre car ses yeux sont remplis de déception.

_-Hé ? Bella ? il n'y a pas d'urgence. Sois sage !_ Ris-je en fourrageant ses cheveux pour alléger l'atmosphère qui a trop brusquement changée. Et je ne veux pas que ça change, je veux garder encore cette sensation de légèreté. Alors pour la détendre je dépose une myriade de baisers sur son visage, exagérant le claquement de mes baisers sur sa peau. Elle finit par crier sous mon attaque. Je me retrouve a quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle et la chatouille, la mordille et elle se débat, et on s'emmêle, se tourne, se retourne et nos parfums, nos souffles tout ça se mélange et c'est un mix parfait.

_-T'es complètement fou ! allez lâche-moi _! Elle tente de s'extirper du lit, mais pas question qu'elle quitte mes draps. On porte encore nos chaussures mais ça n'a pas l'air de nous gêner. Ma veste a volé au travers de la pièce, j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle tellement je m'esclaffe et ce son s'accorde parfaitement à ses éclats de rire. Mais je me calme quand des complaintes de plaisir sortent de sa gorge quand je l'agrippe plus fort la ceinturant pour la caler sous moi.

_-Arrête de gémir,_ balbutie-je en palpant ses fesses rebondies.

_-Je ne gémis pas ! Prends pas tes désirs pour la réalité !_

_-Je sais quel effet je te fais, ne tente pas de nier._

_-Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu t'accordes trop d'importance, lâche-moi !_

_-Pas question, tu restes ici autant de temps que je l'ai décidé._

_-Ah oui ? Tu vas me séquestrer peut-être ?_

_-Je pourrais, j'ai des menottes dans mon tiroir._

_-Hein ?_ S'offusque-t-elle et j'éclate de rire tant elle a l'air outrée, alors elle comprend que je me moque d'elle.

-_C'est donc ça qui te branche ?_ Reprend-elle avec amusement, _tu n'es qu'un pervers !_

_-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !_ Je la retourne à nouveau et elle se retrouve lovée contre mon torse.

_-Bouge-pas !_ Crie-je sentant son genou à trois centimètres de mes couilles. Je saisis sa cuisse et l'empêche de remonter plus haut.

_-Reste comme ça, ne bouge plus,_ demande-je en la pressant contre moi. Son petit nez se loge dans mon cou et elle ne bouge plus d'un pouce ce qui me laisse le loisir de caresser son corps.

_-je t'ai dit que j'aime ton parfum ?_

_-Je ne mets pas de parfum,_ chuchote-t-elle en tripotant du bout des doigts la peau sous mon oreille.

_-Alors c'est ton odeur_. Je colle mon nez dans ses cheveux et j'inspire à pleins poumons pour appuyer mes dires. Elle rit en se tortillant.

_-Ça me chatouille !_

_-chut… arrête de bouger !_

_-arrête de souffler sur ma figure !_

_-cesse de t'agiter Bella._

_-Pourquoi ? Laisse-moi._ Elle tente de s'extirper du lit mais je la rattrape.

_-Non, non, non,_ je la coince dans mes bras, _je veux pas que tu t'éloignes._

Elle cède et se laisse de nouveau tomber sur le matelas, sur le ventre cette fois et je me tourne sur elle, coinçant son corps avec mon torse. J'en profite pour nicher mon nez dans les petits cheveux de sa nuque et j'embrasse sa peau fine et délicate.

_-Edward, pourquoi tu fais ça ?_ soupire-t-elle et je souris contre sa peau, elle se sent bien, je le sais, tout son corps se détend sous moi alors je l'embrasse encore avec plaisir.

_-Je vais m'endormir Edward_ chuchote-t-elle.

_-Et bien dors bébé, dors._

_-Tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher ?_

_-Hum, ouais, je pourrais, mais je préfère attendre que tu t'endormes, pour te réveiller._

_-T'es un emmerdeur !_

_-Tu aimes ça._

_-Sérieusement Edward, vaudrait mieux que je rentre._

_-Sérieusement Bella, vaudrait mieux que tu restes._

_-C'est pas raisonnable._

_-Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul._

_-T'es un grand garçon !_

J'ignore ses plaintes et je glisse mes mains sous son pull, au niveau de ses reins et mes pouces font des petits cercles contre sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se cambre et je remonte le tissu jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Étonnement, je prends plaisir à la sentir se détendre, la voir s'abandonner sous mon toucher me fait sentir différent. Je suis doux et gentil avec elle et j'aime être comme ça, pour elle. Alors je décide de laisser mon instinct prendre le contrôle. Je me redresse sur mes genoux, et mes paumes montent et descendent sur toute la longueur de son dos. Je la masse un long moment, je sais pas si je suis doué mais elle n'arrête pas de souffler de contentement et j'adore ça, vraiment.

**Bella**

_Lui… juste… lui…_

Mes poumons se gonflent lentement, ses paumes brûlantes glissent sur ma peau avec une délicatesse extrême. C'est tellement doux, tellement chaud, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait fondre mon corps. Mon souffle se perd dans les plis des draps et les mains… ses mains redescendent doucement faisant frémir mon épiderme et mes reins se creusent sous le passage de la pulpe brûlante de ses pouces.

-_hum_…

Mon cerveau crie encore et comme s'il lisait mes pensées, ses mains remontent en même temps que j'inspire à nouveau, lentement, profondément, à tel point que je me rends compte qu'il m'a libérée de la tension de mon soutien-gorge, ses doigts effleurent mes épaules, les pressent.

-_Hum_…

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie si bien, si lourde, si molle.

-_Hum_… _encore_…

Son souffle contre mes côtes me fait frémir, gémir, le bout de son nez glisse entre mes omoplates, je sens son corps peser sur le mien, ça me fait me sentir si bien… oh si bien…

-_Hum_…

-_Chhht_ _Bella_… ses lèvres se posent aussi délicatement qu'une plume sur ma nuque, elles glissent en dessous de mon oreille.

-_hum_….

J'ai besoin de tellement plus, plus de lui, plus de peau, plus de mains … Edward… plus s'il te plaît.

-_Tourne_-_toi_ murmure-t-il contre mon oreille et mon corps semble trop mou pour m'obéir, pourtant je le veux mais j'en suis incapable. La main d'Edward enveloppe ma taille, ses grands doigts encerclent lentement ma hanche et il entraîne mon corps, celui-ci obéit enfin et mes yeux s'ouvrent, j'appréhende le retour à la lumière mais il n'en est rien, la pièce est pratiquement plongée dans le noir, je devine juste les contours de son corps, penché au-dessus du mien. Sa main délaisse ma taille remonte sur mon sein, ne s'y attardant pas. Mon corps le regrette tellement que ma poitrine se gonfle d'elle-même. La frustration est vite effacée par sa paume chaude qui enveloppe ma joue et ses lèvres, fermes et douces qui caressent les miennes dans un sourire.

Je me noie dans ses bras, je me sens me liquéfier, plus capable d'un geste. Il pose plusieurs baisers sur mon visage, mes yeux papillonnent cherchant désespérément à s'habituer à l'obscurité pour le voir, le contempler. Car je suis incapable de le toucher, de le voir, et même si le sentir est fabuleux je voudrais plus, beaucoup plus.

-_Hum_… sa langue …

ma bouche s'ouvre d'elle-même, il ne s'y engouffre pas cependant, il laisse grainer sa fraîcheur contre mes lèvres, incroyable le nombre de frissons que ça provoque dans mon être. Je ne suis plus que halètements, gémissements et il me coupe le souffle quand d'un geste souple il attrape le col de son sweat et le passe par-dessus sa tête. Je devine la pièce de tissu s'écraser au sol dans un amas froissé. Edward me ramène à lui rapidement.

-_Bella_… _touche_-_moi_…

Alors mes mains, timidement se soulèvent, venant délicatement se poser de chaque côté de lui, au-dessus de sa taille et sa peau est si douce, si chaude. Il s'effondre sur le côté, me faisant rouler sur lui, mes mains s'agrippent à ses pectoraux alors que j'étouffe un petit cri, surprise par son geste rapide. Ses doigts s'enroulent autour des miens, je prends appui sur mes genoux pour ne pas écraser ses cuisses. Mes yeux sont habitués à l'obscurité maintenant et la lumière de la lune éclaire faiblement l'ange en dessous de moi. Ce que je vois est incroyable. J'ai le souffle coupé par la splendeur des lignes de son torse. Et il guide mes mains sur ses muscles, chaque trait de force que ceux-ci dessinent, il est pourtant si fin, mais il est si dur. C'est stupéfiant, il est incroyable.

-_T'es_ _si_ _beau_, souffle-je semi-consciente que je parle à voix haute. _Tu_ _es_ _parfait_, souris-je alors que sa main a de nouveau glissé sur mon visage. Son corps se redresse, il s'assoit face à moi, m'obligeant à m'assoir finalement sur ses cuisses. Il m'embrasse encore, et je me noie, complètement, sous son goût, sa chaleur et l'humidité qu'il laisse sur mes lèvres, c'est si sensuel, sa langue danse tellement bien sur la mienne, les frissons me font vibrer de partout, c'est tellement fort, je m'agrippe à sa nuque, enroulant mes bras autour de ses larges épaules et ses mains gagnent mon dos me collant parfaitement à lui.

-_Oh_ ! le contact de son corps est indescriptible, je me sens tellement belle, tellement chaude, tellement essoufflée, complètement en train de perdre les pédales mais ce qu'il me fait ressentir est si fort, si intense. Il me serre simplement dans ses bras mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'insuffle tellement de force, de puissance et qu'il me prend tellement de choses en même temps. Il me serre plus fort, m'embrasse avec plus de fougue et je voudrais qu'il perde pied lui aussi, qu'il ressente ce que je ressens.

-_Tu_ _me_ _rends_ _fou_, murmure-t-il sur la peau de mon cou quand ses doigts se promènent sur ma taille, il tente de s'éloigner mais je le retiens contre moi, nichant mon visage dans ses cheveux, embrassant son front et ses tempes, tandis que mes doigts tentent désespérément de se fondre sous sa peau. Je sens mon tee-shirt se soulever, mon cœur bat encore plus vite. Le froid de la pièce s'abat sur mon dos quand je lève les bras pour que mon vêtement quitte mon corps. Mais les mains chaudes d'Edward prennent immédiatement position dessus, le couvrant de chaleur de haut en bas, faisant glisser les bretelles de mon sous-vêtement sur mes épaules. Fébrilement je l'enlève et alors et il me ramène à lui encore pour que ma poitrine se retrouve en contact direct avec son torse dur et brûlant.

-_Oh_ _Bella_… râle-t-il en engouffrant son visage dans mon cou et je sens sa bouche, sa parfaite et absolument sublime bouche embrasser ma peau, ses dents et sa langue traînant ci et là de ma mâchoire à mon oreille jusqu'à ma clavicule et je couine de plaisir et ses mains pétrissent mes fesses et je me cambre sur lui, m'offrant entièrement, ne réfléchissant à rien. Ayant simplement conscience qu'un incendie ravage mon corps et que ma respiration est erratique. Mais celle d'Edward contre ma peau n'est pas mieux, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il ne respire même plus, qu'il s'étouffe, et j'aime ça.

D'un coup, je me retrouve de nouveau étendue sur le matelas, sa musculature se moule à mon corps, parfaitement, comme si nous n'étions plus qu'un, un seul corps qui se meut avec lenteur. Les hanches d'Edward qui poussent contre mon bassin donnent un rythme langoureux à cette connexion. Je me perds sous son corps et je voudrais croire que ça ne finira pas. Ma conscience me dit de profiter un maximum, il ne sera peut-être même plus là dans une heure alors je découvre à quel point sa peau est lisse et à quel point ses muscles sont durs, et plus je le touche, plus il perd son souffle et j'aime les bruissements saccadés que ça fait dans mon oreille.

Ma peau glisse parfaitement sur la sienne et j'aime la forme que prend mon corps sous ses mains, il dessine les contours de mon corps avec une tendresse absolue et tandis qu'il mordille la peau fine de mon cou, je sens ses doigts affiner mes hanches, creuser ma taille et bomber ma poitrine. Chaque courbe de mon anatomie passe sous ses mains et elles font me sentir parfaite. Il détaille du bout des doigts chaque ligne me faisant frémir et aimer m'offrir à lui. Ses doigts habiles déboutonnent mon jean et ses pouces glissent sous la ceinture et je ne comprends pas bien ce qui se passe quand tout son corps s'éloigne de moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de le retenir, il est déjà assis à genoux entre mes jambes étendues. Il attrape alors ma cheville droite, la soulève, enlève ma chaussette, pose un baiser sur le dessus de mon pied et je frôle l'arrêt cardiaque à chaque seconde, mon cœur bat tellement vite. Mais il bat pour la première fois pour une bonne chose. Je n'ai pas du tout peur, parce qu'il est sûr de ce qu'il fait et je m'en remets complètement à lui. Il enlève mon autre chaussette. Je suis certaine qu'il ne me fera pas de mal, je veux croire qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. Je dois le croire. Je ferme les yeux quand je sens mon jean quitter mon corps, il fait froid dans la pièce et je frissonne pourtant j'ai l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur.

Ma bouche est reprise d'assaut par un long baiser chaud et humide, un baiser qui fait trembler mon être tellement il est passionné et j'ai envie de le mordre comme pour extérioriser toute cette énergie qui bouillonne en moi.

Nos souffles se mélangent encore et encore alors que nos mains semblent ne pas se rassasier de se découvrir. Je veux le toucher, encore, et encore de ses avant-bras durs à ses biceps gonflés, je veux m'agripper à sa nuque tendue, ses épaules puissantes, ses pectoraux anguleux et surtout à ceux qui roulent dans son dos quand ses mains réveillent sur moi des torrents de frissons et que tout mon épiderme s'enflamme sous son passage. Le feu qu'il a mis à mon corps me dévaste et il ne semble pas désireux de l'éteindre. Je crois même qu'il aime l'attiser et ça devient presque une torture tellement c'est bon. Une douleur délicieuse ne cesse de croître et de croître au fond de mon être, mon corps semble plus sensible qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il m'a complètement transformée et tout semble prêt à s'embraser d'une seconde à l'autre et c'est pratiquement ce qui se produit quand il glisse plus bas sur mon corps et que son nez vient effleurer mon sein.

_-Oh mon dieu !_ Crie-je quand sa langue s'enroule sur mon mamelon. De l'électricité passe dans tout mon corps, mon ventre se crispe et mes cuisses se resserrent sur lui quand mon bassin part en avant, le faisant grogner. Je sens à quel point il est dur contre moi et ça m'effraie autant que ça m'intrigue, autant que ça me plaît.

_-Bella ? Touche-moi,_ m'implore-t-il encore et je me rends compte que mes mains sont tombées, inertes, de chaque côté de mon corps. Alors je les glisse dans sa nuque. Et sa langue caresse ma pointe et je m'agrippe à lui car mon corps fait juste ce qu'il veut, je ne le contrôle plus du tout et mes hanches cherchent son contact. Il les bloque avec ses mains avant de passer ses paumes dans le bas de mon dos et comme une vulgaire poupée je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Il mange littéralement mon corps, il lèche et embrasse chaque centimètre de ma peau, de mon ventre à mon cou, offrant une attention particulière à mes seins qui dans ses mains semblent tellement à leurs place. Ses baisers sur mes hanches sont fabuleux, il y a une semaine je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il me toucherait à nouveau, et je suis là et il ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter et ça me plait tellement.

Les doigts d'Edward caressent le tissu cotonneux de ma petite culotte, délicatement il me fait découvrir ce qu'est le plaisir pur et intense.

_-T'es brûlante bébé, j'adore ça !_ Chuchote-t-il entre deux baisers sur le bas de mon ventre et j'en veux plus, je veux brûler pour de bon. Chaque mouvement infime sur mon pubis provoque une tension en moi et le plaisir s'intensifie un peu plus. Je sens les muscles à l'intérieur de mon corps se contracter, et je ne sais pas si c'est une réaction normale mais c'est pire quand ses doigts passent sous l'élastique et que je sens ses phalanges caresser mes poils. Mes doigts triturent un peu plus sa tête, j'aimerai qu'il ait des cheveux pour pouvoir m'agripper. Et il descend ma culotte et sa bouche embrasse le pli de ma cuisse.

_-Oh Jésus ! Edward…_ Les mots se perdent dans mon souffle et il m'embrasse avec plus de fougue, allant jusqu'à me mordiller l'aine. Mes hanches font un bon quand une puissante décharge électrique traverse mon corps. C'est trop bon, je comprends qu'il a mis un doigt en moi et je sens l'humidité couler sous mes cuisses. Et je hurle de plaisir sous sa bouche qui embrasse mes plis. Le doigt dur et tendu en moi est à la fois dérangeant et agréable, je le serre contre ma volonté quand il le retire ça fait un soulagement mais il ré-avance et c'est encore meilleur et ça explose en moi et je sens mes jambes se crisper, mes poumons se bloquer et c'est la déferlante sur moi. Son doigt, sa langue, sa chaleur me font perdre la tête et sa main libre agrippe la mienne, nos doigts s'emmêlent et je les serre comme une perdue, comme s'ils étaient le seul lien avec la réalité.

_-Edward !_ Crie-je quand j'arrive à reprendre mon souffle. Son doigt doux se retire et il remonte sur moi, me sourit magnifiquement et capture mes lèvres avec passion. Il m'embrasse encore, et encore, sans jamais cesser de toucher mon corps et je ne sais plus sur quelle planète j'habite et j'ai juste envie de pleurer. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

_-Est-ce que ça va ?_ Murmure-t-il en repoussant les cheveux qui tombent sur mon visage.

_-Oui !_

_- Ton cœur bat beaucoup trop vite, respire bébé !_

Je ris un peu en prenant conscience qu'il a parfaitement raison. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui s'est passé, je sens juste mon cœur et ma respiration affolée, la pellicule de sueur qui couvre mon corps et j'ai l'impression de m'être fait pipi dessus. Je me sens super mal d'un coup, je ne comprends rien. Je tente de me redresser, un profond malaise s'empare de moi, j'ai vraiment pissé dans le lit ?

Edward m'empêche de bouger et je couine entre mes dents, ça sort tout seul je ne peux pas le retenir.

_-Pardon, je suis désolée._ J'ai vraiment envie de pleurer maintenant je me sens trop horrible.

_-Pourquoi Bébé ?_ Il m'embrasse encore mais je suis incapable de lui rendre. Il se redresse sur un coude et j'en profite pour glisser ma main sous moi.

_-Le drap est tout mouillé !_

Il éclate de rire en retombant sur moi.

_-C'est pas grave_, chuchote-t-il mais ça ne me rassure pas, je me sens sale et honteuse.

_-Hé ? Bella ? C'est normal !_ Ricane-t-il en embrassant la base de mon cou.

Normal ? Normal ? On ne m'a jamais dit que ça faisait ça.

_-Je suis tellement désolée, je n'ai pas pu me retenir !_ Dis-je encore et ses baisers cessent et il se plante au-dessus de moi.

_-Je ne voulais pas que tu te retiennes,_ dit-il confus en caressant mon visage.

Je ne comprends pas et puis comme une révélation, je prends conscience que ce n'est pas de l'urine mais que j'ai mouillé et je ne comprends pas comment mon corps a pu produire ça. Et je pense à ces histoires de femmes fontaines dont les mecs de ma classe parlaient en sport et je ne comprenais pas.

_-Bella ?_ Couine Edward en tapotant mes joues, sa voix transpire l'inquiétude et un petit rire s'échappe de ma gorge.

-_J'ai cru que je m'étais fait pipi dessus !_ Je le sens exploser de rire contre ma poitrine et je ris en l'entendant. _Hé te moque pas ! J'ai vraiment cru !_ Il rit comme un forcené et ça secoue tout son corps sur moi.

_-Pardon, pardon,_ s'exclame-t-il. Et maintenant je me sens bête d'avoir pensé ça.

_-Je suis bête hein ?_ Dis-je en riant avec lui, me sentant vraiment stupide.

_-Oh ouais ! t'es trop marrante ! Mais non Bella, t'inquiète pas, tout ça c'est parfaitement normal !_ Je tâtonne de nouveau le matelas.

_-Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être à ce point !_ Une tache de dix centimètres de diamètre doit maculer les draps maintenant.

_-Bah disons que tu étais très, très excitée alors._ Je sens le sourire immense sur ses lèvres et la fierté dans sa voix.

_-Oh et tu t'en félicites ?_ Dis-je agacée qu'il continue de se moquer.

_-Plutôt ouais. Un truc de mec, stupide probablement._

_-Probablement,_ répète-je en écho alors qu'il reprend ses baisers là où il les avait laissés avant ma crise de panique. Et je prends une grande inspiration détendant mon corps, les mains d'Edward qui caressent mes bras sont d'une grande aide dans cette entreprise. Et en quelques secondes à me laisser aller sous l'assaut de ses lèvres, mon corps est parfaitement détendu et mon esprit fonctionne un peu plus normalement et j'en conclus que je viens d'avoir un orgasme et un grand sourire s'inscrit sur mon visage.

_-C'était fabuleux,_ dis-je doucement en embrassant le dessus de sa tête, la caressant doucement. Il redresse la tête et m'offre un immense sourire.

_-Est-ce que tu veux prendre une douche ?_ Chuchote-t-il en embrassant ma joue.

Je hoche la tête, car je sens que mon fluide corporel commence à sécher sur mes cuisses.

_-Viens !_ Il se redresse sur ses genoux et me tire par la main pour sortir du lit. Il ramasse son sweat et s'arrête pour le passer par-dessus ma tête. Il m'aide à l'enfiler et il allume la lumière, ça m'arrache une grimace mais mes yeux oublient rapidement la douleur pour faire le focus sur les muscles de son dos nu qui avance devant moi.

Il tape sur l'interrupteur de la salle de bain, le néon clignote et Edward se penche au-dessus de la baignoire pour allumer la douche. Il se tourne vers moi, m'offre un grand sourire.

_-L'eau est un peu longue à chauffer_. Explique-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Je m'y engouffre sans réfléchir, mon visage se niche sur son torse et ses bras m'enveloppent doucement. Je le sens inspirer profondément contre mon front. Et c'est agréable. On ne dit rien et c'est bien comme ça. La vapeur d'eau envahit progressivement la pièce et il commence à faire vraiment chaud alors j'accueille avec plaisir l'idée d'Edward d'enlever le sweat qui couvre mon corps. Il regarde mon corps de haut en bas et je ne sais pas ce que disent ses yeux clairs, mais il a une drôle d'expression. Je me sens mal à l'aise complètement nue, ainsi exposée.

-_T'es_ _magnifique_, chuchote-t-il en effleurant mon sein du bout des doigts. Je me mords la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement. La sensation étrange commence à reprendre possession de mon corps et les muscles de mon bas-ventre se tendent. Il effleure encore ma peau et la chair de poule se dessine jusque sur mes épaules. Alors je me balance d'une jambe sur l'autre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le feu entre mes cuisses.

_-Tu m'excites !_

C'est lui qui se mord la lèvre maintenant et ses yeux sont si sombres maintenant.

-_Il vaudrait mieux que je te laisse alors._

_-Ou pas…_ dis-je doucement.

_-Hum, bébé, je crève d'envie de t'avoir entièrement mouillée contre moi._

_-Alors viens !_ dis-je comme si c'était évident.

_-J'ai encore mon jean,_ fait-il remarquer.

_-Et bien enl…_ je ne finis pas ma phrase, il arque un sourcil amusé. Je comprends qu'il veut que moi je le déshabille. Et je me sens nulle de ne même pas y avoir pensé. Quelle fille laisserait un homme si beau habillé ? Une pauvre fille paumée comme moi, stupide !

Je regarde mes doigts tremblants s'approcher de sa ceinture, sa respiration hachée qui s'écrase sur mon visage. Je sens la tension qui émane de mon corps. Je n'ose le regarder mais je suis sure qu'il voit que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre et je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela m'angoisse autant. Il a été patient et compréhensif jusque-là. S'il me disait que quoi que je fasse cela ne l'offusquera pas je serais rassurée. Mais je n'aimerais pas qu'il parle de mon inexpérience, ça me rappellerait trop à quel point je ne suis pas dégourdie.

_-Bella ? Je vais le faire,_ dit-il doucement en caressant le dessus de ma main._ Va dans la douche, je te rejoins._

Il embrasse mon front, j'obéis et me retourne, me sentant vraiment nulle. J'enjambe le rebord de la baignoire et je manque de glisser, je me rattrape de justesse contre le mur carrelé, j'avale une goulée d'air humide. J'essaie de reprendre contenance en me laissant aller sous l'eau chaude. J'inspire profondément en détaillant le mur face à moi. Les petits carreaux blancs, entourés de joint jauni ne sont pas une bonne distraction pour ne pas penser. Je sens le regard d'Edward sur mon dos et je me sens insignifiante et nulle. Si je pouvais être spontanée et entreprenante. Je pourrais le toucher partout, l'embrasser, le griffer, le mordre mais j'ai peur de me ridiculiser.

Il tire le rideau et ma respiration se bloque, je ferme les yeux, ma contemplation du carrelage prend fin. Ensuite c'est juste ses mains sur mes hanches, son torse contre mon dos et ses lèvres dans ma nuque.

« Retourne-toi, embrasse-le, prends tout ce qu'il a à te donner ! » Ma conscience me hurle d'en profiter, argumentant le fait qu'il disparaîtra sûrement au petit matin, que peut-être je ne le reverrais jamais. « Prends tout Bella ! C'est lui et maintenant ! »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

**Liverpool Avril 1985**

« La pudeur est la conception la plus raffinée du vice, elle parachève l'hypocrisie des sentiments.»

Maurice Dekobra

**Edward**

_Comme une biographie romancée pour être adaptée à l'écran dans le but de ne pas ennuyer le spectateur. Et si le cerveau créait une image déformée, une sorte de version arrangée pour faire croire que c'est bien ? Si tout ça n'était que le fruit de l'imagination pour se convaincre que c'est extraordinaire ? Ça fait se sentir faible, parce qu'on a conscience que peut-être c'est un leurre, mais on se complaît dans l'ignorance pour, juste une fois, être heureux._

Mes yeux me font mal quand je les ouvre, la lumière est forte dans la chambre et je regrette de ne pas avoir fermé les rideaux hier soir. Mais franchement, je ne pouvais pas penser à ce genre de détail, je souris.

_-Bonjour !_ Chuchote la petite voix tendre de Bella près de moi. Je lève les yeux, ses pupilles brunes m'observent avec un mélange de curiosité et d'amusement.

_-Bonjour,_ dis-je en retour, la voix graveleuse. Elle me sourit adorablement et sa minuscule main caresse ma mâchoire et cette douceur au réveil est trop agréable. Je prends conscience que nos corps sont complètement emmêlés et je crois même que je ne sens plus mon bras droit, le poids de sa tête a coupé la circulation de mon sang mais je m'en moque, j'adore ça.

_-Tu as dormi ?_ Demande-je surpris qu'elle soit si alerte. Elle hoche simplement la tête avant de la nicher dans le creux de mon cou. Ma main est de nouveau irriguée alors j'en profite pour la poser sur sa hanche et presser son corps un peu plus contre le mien. Sa chaleur m'irradie et sa peau nue est trop douce contre la mienne. Je crois que je vais rester là pour les dix prochaines années, je me sens bien.

Elle ne bouge pas, ou presque, je sens juste ses lèvres taquiner la peau sous mon oreille et ses petits doigts caresser délicatement ma barbe naissante, ça me gratte mais je ne bouge pas, profitant juste de ce moment avant d'être rattrapé par la réalité.

Ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver car mon ventre émet un grondement digne des meilleurs scènes de monstres des films d'horreurs.

_-Est-ce que tu as faim ?_ Demande-je à Bella, faisant mentalement l'inventaire du frigidaire, cherchant quoi lui proposer.

_-Non pas vraiment_, elle ponctue ça par une longue série de baisers et elle tourne sur le côté en prenant un peu plus position sur moi. Ma bite se réveille instantanément. Des images de cette nuit se forment dans mon esprit. Je durcis un peu plus, je la revois cambrée contre la paroi de la douche, mon sexe se frottant contre ses fesses délicieuses, puis ses yeux fermés quand je guidais sa main sur ma longueur. La façon qu'elle avait d'étouffer ses gémissements dans ma bouche.

_-Hum… ma Bella !_ Je la retourne d'un coup de rein et me glisse entre ses cuisses plaquant mon sexe contre son pelvis. _T'as vu ce que tu me fais ?_

Elle rit en caressant mes épaules et ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes.

_- Pardon,_ chuchote-t-elle pas du tout désolée et je ris en l'embrassant.

_-T'es pas du tout désolée !_

_-Non !_ S'exclame-t-elle et je me redresse vivement, attrapant sa main pour la tirer du lit.

_-Espèce de débauchée ! N'essaie pas de me tenter !_ Je trouve mon sweat au pied du lit et lui passe par-dessus la tête, elle se débrouille avec les manches pendant que j'enfile un bas de survêtement en coton. Je fais rapidement un nœud avec le cordon qui entoure la taille et je trouve les yeux gourmands de Bella posés sur moi.

_-Ce que tu vois te plaît ?_

_-Oui, tu es …_ elle étouffe un petit rire, _à tomber !_ Elle se laisse partir en arrière sur le matelas comme pour illustrer ses dires.

Je secoue la tête en riant, heureux de l'entendre même si je ne pense pas être vraiment beau, c'est plaisant de l'entendre, surtout dans sa bouche à elle, je suis certain qu'elle le pense vraiment.

_-Allez, viens !_ Ris-je en quittant la chambre, elle se redresse mollement, me jette un regard un peu sombre. Visiblement elle n'est pas décidée à quitter le lit. Je hausse les épaules, après tout elle fait bien comme elle veut. Moi, j'ai faim.

Je trouve de quoi faire une omelette et par chance, il reste un peu de bacon. Je comprends pourquoi je suis aussi affamé quand je déchiffre l'heure sur la pendule, il est plus de treize heures et je me demande bien à quelle heure on a dû s'endormir pour paresser ainsi. Mais je m'en moque en fait.

Je prépare deux assiettes assez rapidement, je ne sais pas si elle l'aime bien cuite ou comme moi un peu liquide.

« Oh puis merde, déjà je lui fais à manger ! Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ? Depuis quand je fais ça ? » Et en me posant la question je sors la bouteille de jus concentré pour préparer deux verres d'orangeade. Bordel je suis en train de faire quoi exactement ?

Mon questionnement intérieur cesse quand mes yeux se posent sur les petits pieds de Bella et remontent sur ses longs mollets fins et s'arrêtent sur ses cuisses nues. Putain, ses jambes sont divines.

_-Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?_

Mon regard détaille son corps, mon sweat lui va à ravir, ses joues roses sont adorables et ses boucles toutes emmêlées lui donnent un air de sauvageonne. Saute-moi dessus ! Please saute-moi dessus ! Agrippe-toi à moi, griffe-moi ! »

_-Heu… non c'est bon. Installe-toi !_ Je me reprends et découpe l'omelette rapidement. Je ramène deux assiettes bien garnies sur la table.

_-Ça a l'air bon_, murmure-t-elle en tirant une chaise en m'adressant un sourire en coin à faire fondre la banquise. Je me penche au-dessus d'elle et je l'embrasse sans lui demander l'autorisation. Sa bouche s'ouvre comme si elle m'appartenait et j'aime beaucoup trop ce que ça me fait ressentir. Je mordille sa lèvre supérieure et ça la fait grogner, enfin miauler plutôt et c'est trop craquant. Je n'approfondis pas davantage ce délicieux baiser, pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir bien plus longtemps.

Je m'installe face à elle en me demandant comment j'ai bien pu faire pour ne pas la baiser cette nuit, comment j'ai fait pour avoir un tel contrôle mais surtout je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait.

-_C'est délicieux, merci Edward._

-_De rien bébé._

Je me pince les lèvres et elle rougit, putain mais Edward tête de con, arrête de l'appeler bébé, elle n'est pas bébé ! C'est Bella, juste Bella, la fille que j'aime avoir dans mes bras, que j'aime embrasser, caresser, mais ça s'arrête là ! Ouais c'est pour ça que je lui prépare le petit déjeuner et que j'adore l'idée qu'elle soit nue sous mon pull. Putain mais ta gueule !

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?_ Demande-t-elle distraitement en jetant des regards tout autour d'elle.

Je suis le chemin que prennent ses yeux et je constate que c'est un beau bordel chez moi, il y a une quantité ahurissante de fringues qui traînent partout, des magazines de sport, des cendriers débordant de mégots. Je suis même étonné d'avoir trouvé de la vaisselle propre quand je vois la quantité qui dégueule de l'évier, en attente d'être nettoyée.

_-J'en sais rien, mettre un peu d'ordre sûrement, il y a le match cette après-midi et je dois aller voir un ami, tu sais Jasper, le grand blond avec qui je traîne._

Elle hoche un peu la tête, elle ne m'écoute pas trop en réalité.

_-Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide à ranger ?_

_-Quoi ? Non !_

_-Ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien faire ça !_

_-Quoi ? Ranger ?_

_-Oui, ça me détend._ Sourit-elle les yeux pétillants.

_-T'es complètement dingue toi !_ Ris-je en prenant une grosse bouchée.

_-S'il te plaît !_

_-Quoi ? Mais non, Bella, il n'en est pas question !_ Je finis rapidement mon assiette.

_-Mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, en fait, si je rentre chez moi je vais faire exactement ça alors que je sais qu'au fond c'est déjà parfaitement propre, laisse-moi t'aider Edward ? Please ?_

_-Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ! Regarde toute cette merde !_ Elle pose sa fourchette dans son assiette vide et m'offre un grand sourire.

_-Ça va être amusant ! Allez fais-moi confiance, je suis experte en nettoyage !_

_-Comme tu veux_, je capitule devant ses yeux brillants et franchement, un peu d'aide ne sera pas de trop, depuis quand je n'ai pas fait un peu de ménage ? Bella se lève d'un coup, elle contourne la table et enroule ses bras autour de ma nuque, elle dépose un gros baiser sur ma joue et murmure contre mon oreille.

_-Merci tu ne le regretteras pas._

Je pense qu'elle est dingue, mais après tout si ça lui fait plaisir. Je passe mes bras autour d'elle et l'attire sur mes genoux. Mes mains arpentent son petit dos gracile et finalement, je faufile une main sous le sweat, son épiderme doux et brûlant me fait frissonner mais je suis déçu, en poursuivant mon chemin vers le bas je constate qu'elle porte une culotte.

_-Je crois que le ménage va attendre un peu_, souris-je contre sa mâchoire avant de la mordiller et de tirer sur l'élastique de son petit sous-vêtement.

_-Non, n'essaie pas d'y échapper, on aura plein de temps après._

_-Il va y en avoir pour des heures._

_-Je suis sûre que non,_ elle quitte mon corps et je me sens abandonné. Je me laisse tomber mollement dans le fond de la chaise, soufflant de frustration. Câlin, encore! La voix de l'enfant de cinq ans dans ma tête me fait rire. Je pourrai faire un caprice, peut-être qu'elle céderait.

Mais Bella est déjà de l'autre côté de la table et empile nos assiettes, elle emmène le tout vers l'évier et la vue de ses cuisses nues largement exposées, car mon sweat arrive à ras de son cul me fait me lever. Finalement, si elle s'active comme ça, ça devrait être un bon moment. Penche-toi au-dessus de l'évier bébé s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

_-Je fais la vaisselle et je nettoie la cuisine, tu pourrais rassembler tous tes vêtements et jeter tous les déchets ?_

_-Je vais commencer par là oui._

_-Bonne idée !_ M'encourage-t-elle de sa petite voix adorable et me voilà en train de ranger toute ma merde. Armé d'un sac poubelle je jette toutes les canettes, les boites, les journaux qui jonchent le sol et la table. Je roule en boule tous les habits, je les fourre sans ménagement dans un autre sac en toile. La laverie va me coûter un bras cette semaine. Bon en même temps je ne suis pas allé rendre visite à Madame Taylor depuis au moins un mois. Comme si la laverie était à l'autre bout de la ville, en réalité, elle est juste en face de chez moi, je suis bon à rien, c'est grave.

_-On va y voir plus clair après ça_, sourit Bella et je reste un petit moment, planté bêtement mon sac poubelle à la main à regarder ses boucles qui ondulent au rythme des frottements qu'elle impose à ma vaisselle. Est-ce que toutes les femmes sont aussi sexy quand elle fond le ménage ? Je repense à la vieille, elle n'avait rien d'attrayant quand elle récurait. Yeurk… pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose !

_-Tu as un aspirateur ?_ Bella me sort de mes pensées, elle a déjà fini, je suis impressionné.

-_Euh ? Ouais, dans le placard, là_. Je lui désigne la porte près de l'entrée et elle s'y précipite. Je regarde ses petits pieds nus glisser sur la moquette. Fabuleuse, adorable. Ele se penche dans le placard et je devine le bas de sa petite culotte en coton blanc. Et appétissante ! Le diable en moi se débat de toutes ses forces.

_-Hé ? Tu t'y mets ?_ Ricane-t-elle en branchant l'engin de torture qui fait un bruit assourdissant.

_-Tu me déconcentres !_ Crie-je pour passer par-dessus le bruit de la soufflerie. Elle m'ignore et se promène autour de moi rendant à ma moquette sa couleur d'origine. Je nettoie la table pendant qu'elle fait le tour de la pièce. Je pousse les meubles pour lui faciliter la tâche. Quand je déplace le canapé, j'ai peur de tomber sur un rat mort et Bella regarde la zone horrifiée.

_-Bon sang Edward c'est quoi tout ça ?_ Ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites mais un grand sourire moqueur s'inscrit sur son visage. Moi j'ai honte, c'est vraiment crade chez moi, il y a au moins un mètre cube de miettes et de poussière et Bella s'en donne à cœur joie. Elle tourne, virevolte, s'acharne par endroit et je pense à Blanche-Neige. Cette stupide princesse qui prend son pied à nettoyer.

_-Pardon Edward !_ Elle me pousse littéralement pour accéder à la cuisine qu'elle nettoie en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire.

_-On fait une super équipe !_ S'extasie-t-elle en frottant son front avec le revers de sa main. J'éteins l'aspirateur du bout du pied.

_-On a fait du bon boulot, on peut faire une pause maintenant ?_

_-Non tu plaisantes, il faut encore faire la poussière et ta salle de bain aurait bien besoin d'être désinfectée !_

_-Pas question Blanche-Neige viens !_ Je la saisis par les hanches, le tuyau de l'aspirateur lui échappe et s'écrase au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Je m'en moque complètement et mon nez est déjà dans son cou. Je m'enivre de l'odeur de sa peau.

_-Edward ? Arrête,_ couine-t-elle mais comme ses mains s'agrippent à mes épaules, je pense que c'est juste histoire de râler et se donner bonne conscience. Alors je la décolle du sol, ses jambes s'enroulent d'instinct autour de ma taille et je sens la chaleur de son entre-jambe sur mon bas-ventre. Je grogne en la posant sur le canapé, me laissant tomber sur son corps, pressant furieusement mon érection contre elle. Elle cherche ma bouche et je lui laisse sans me poser de question, ses lèvres pressent les miennes délicieusement et mes mains arpentent son corps. Je grogne encore et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

_-Je vais te dévorer !_ Elle éclate de rire en se tortillant.

_-Ne recommence pas à t'agiter dans tous les sens !_ Elle rit de plus belle et ce son me rend fou. Je lèche vraiment sa carotide. Mais pas le temps de descendre plus bas, des grands coups contre ma porte me font sursauter. Bella me regarde les yeux ahuris. Ouais, moi aussi je me demande qui c'est. Je pose un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

_-Bouge pas, je reviens._

Je me lève d'un bon, je trottine jusqu'à la chambre pour trouver un tee-shirt que j'enfile après avoir réglé un peu la position de ma gaule de l'enfer et je vais ouvrir la porte. La grosse tête d'Emmet est à trois centimètres de moi.

_-Hey mec, c'est foot-pizza-bière!_ Il essai de passer la porte mais je le retiens.

_-Mec ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

_-Le match mec !_ Il me bourre l'épaule et je le repousse en arrière.

_-Non, merde attends je suis…_ Les yeux d'Emmet s'élargissent quand il regarde par-dessus mon épaule.

_-Hé bonjour jolie créature !_ Dit-il avec sa foutue voix mielleuse, Bella lui fait un petit signe gêné depuis le canapé.

_-Salut,_ couine-t-elle en replaçant ses mèches folles derrière ses oreilles.

Emmet me fout son pack de bières dans les mains et rentre sans attendre d'autorisation de ma part.

_-Hé tête de bite, qu'est-ce que tu fous?_ Il se tourne vers moi, arquant un sourcil.

_-Bella ? Va t'habiller s'il te plaît !_ Dis-je doucement et elle rougit furieusement avant de se lever, tirant sur l'arrière du pull pour cacher ses fesses. Emmet matte ses jambes et je lui fous mon poing dans le flanc.

_-Aïe !_ Grogne-t-il.

_-Connard !_

Il éclate de rire en pénétrant dans le salon, je ferme la porte derrière lui quand Bella disparaît dans le couloir.

_-Merde mec ? Il s'est passé quoi ici ? T'as embauché une femme de ménage ?_

_-Bella m'a filé un coup de main_. Je le regarde poser sa pizza sur la table et il se tourne vers moi.

_-Alors toi et Bella ?_

_-Ta gueule !_

_-Elle est chaude ?_

_-Ta gueule !_

_-Vous avez baisé ?_

_-Putain, ta gueule !_

Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé, je coince une cigarette entre mes dents. Comme si c'était le moment pour lui de débarquer. La chaudière se met en route m'indiquant que Bella prend une douche.

_-Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ?_ Ma suggestion le fait rire, il se laisse tomber près de moi, décapsulant deux canettes.

_-Bois, ça te détendra. _Coupe-t-il.

Ce qui me détendrait ce serait d'êtresous cette putain de douche ! Je descends trois grandes gorgées, pensant aux formes délicieuses de ma brune que l'eau doit être en train de caresser.

_-Sérieux ? Tu ne veux pas aller … ailleurs ?_

_-Rosie est en mode pète-couille, Jess et Loren sont chez moi, désolé mec, impossible !_

_-Tu fais chier !_ Je grogne en allumant la télé. Le reportage d'avant match enlève un peu de ma morosité et je me focalise sur les résumés de la dernière journée de championnat.

_-Au lycée alors ?_ Dit Emmet en tapant dans mon paquet de clopes. Je lui tends mon briquet comme un réflexe.

_-Quoi le lycée._

_-Elle est au lycée !_ Il se bidonne comme un connard.

-_Et alors ?_

_-Alors ? Je croyais que c'était pas bien !_ Il rit de plus belle.

-_Oh va te faire foutre._

_-Elle est hot et tu es si faible… elle suce ?_

_-Putain ! Mec merde ! Elle est à côté !_ La flamme du chauffe-eau vient de s'éteindre signe qu'elle a fini et je suis certain qu'elle peut nous entendre désormais. Il rit encore.

_-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te bidonnes là ?_

_-Toi, tu me fais rire, je croyais que fallait même pas y penser, mais en fait, t'avais déjà un plan en tête !_

_-J'ai pas de plan en tête Emmet, _Bella sort à ce moment de la salle de bain, elle a délaissé mon sweat pour son petit blazer bleu et elle a remonté ses cheveux humides en un chignon flou. Elle est à tomber.

_-Dégage !_ Je frappe Emmet et lui indique le fauteuil. _Viens Bella !_ Elle s'approche précautionneusement, comme si on allait la bouffer. Emmet lui laisse sa place et elle s'installe près de moi, pliant une jambe sous elle. Je glisse ma main dans sa nuque, la caresse une minute et c'est plus fort que moi je l'attire contre mon torse.

_-Tu veux une bière Bella ?_ Demande Emmet en se tournant vers nous. Un stupide sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres et il lui tend une canette.

_-Non merci,_ couine-t-elle. J'embrasse son front, ça me fait tellement plaisir qu'elle ne boive pas, la plupart des filles d'Everton sont alcooliques et enchaînent plusieurs packs par week-end, ce qui les rend vulgaires, faciles et complètement ingérables. Pas ma Bella. Un nouveau baiser au-dessus de son oreille, elle soupire.

_-Est-ce que tu veux que je vous laisse ?_ demande-t-elle en chuchotant presque.

_-Non, non, reste c'est Emmet qui va partir !_

_-Pas question y a le match !_ S'insurge-t-il.

_-Va le voir au Oak !_

_-T'as qu'à y aller toi ! Moi je reste ici, tu peux rester aussi Bella, ça me dérange pas._

_-Tête de con._

_-Tu m'aimes pour ça mon pote et j'ai ramené de la piz' et des binch' alors tu devrais biser mon cul pour ça._

_-C'est pas la bise qui va prendre ton cul, enfoiré ! Je suis désolé pour ça Bella, ce type n'a aucune éducation._

Elle sourit timidement et hausse les épaules avant de se nicher un peu plus contre moi et mon bras l'enveloppe alors qu'elle remonte ses jambes sur le canapé. L'attention d'Emmet s'est reporté sur la télé alors j'en profite pour passer le bout de mes doigts sur la petite joue douce de Bella, elle se pelotonne contre moi comme un petit chat. Mon adorable petite Bella.

Emmet mange la moitié de la pizza pendant les premières minutes et descend plusieurs bières. C'est comme si nous n'étions pas là et finalement ça me dérange pas. Everton a deux buts d'avance au bout de vingt minutes et ces couilles molles de Man U ont l'air de vraies chèvres à cavaler de long en large sur le terrain. On entend l'hymne d'Everton résonner dans les tribunes et Emmet ricane.

_-Ils sont aussi bidons sur le terrain que dans les tribunes, on les entend même pas ces bourgeois !_ Un tacle violent un peu avant la surface de l'ennemi me fait bondir du canapé.

_-Putain ! Il fait quoi lui !_

_-Carton rouge !_ Hurle Emmet à côté de moi et sur la pelouse comme dans mon appartement les esprits s'échauffent et je pense aux gars dans les tribunes, ils doivent être en train de bouillir littéralement.

_-Bordel, il est blessé ?_ Notre attaquant est toujours au sol alors que les arbitres tentent de séparer les joueurs.

_-Mets-lui une bonne pipe !_ Gueule Emmet et Bella se redresse quand mes muscles se tendent. Si j'étais là-bas, j'aurai déjà bondi sur le grillage pour aller péter la gueule au trou du cul d'en face.

_-Ça va péter !_ Emmet est pratiquement debout sur le fauteuil, il saute comme une grosse grenouille mutante.

Des fumigènes sont lancés sur le terrain, le tocard de journaliste suppute que le match va être arrêté. Il dit que les supporters d'Everton sont des animaux et je prends sur moi pour ne pas balancer ma canette dans l'écran.

_-Et mais lui c'est vraiment un guignol ! Ce gros con de commentateur !_ Emmet frappe les accoudoirs et je commence à m'inquiéter pour mes meubles, mais je comprends trop bien ce qu'il ressent, c'est trop frustrant d'être ici alors que c'est là-bas qu'on devrait être. La caméra plan large montre l'agitation qui règne dans la tribune ouest, les gilets jaunes ont sorti leurs matraques.

_-Fils de pute !_ Crie-je en serrant les poings et Bella est à l'autre bout du canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Mais je m'en fous.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? Allez leur niquer leurs mères !_ Emmet beugle comme un fou furieux. Il frappe le goulot d'une autre bière sur le bord de la table et la capsule vole à travers la pièce.

_-On aurait dû y aller !_ Grogne-je maintenant que le match a repris et que les caméras sont tournées sur le centre du stade. Le coup francest perdu, Man U contre-attaque, rapidement stoppé par notre défense. Je soupire et me rassois, j'attrape une bière, je bois trois grandes gorgées, j'allume une clope. L'ailier droit d'Everton déborde.

_-Ouiiiiiii !_ Hurle-je en suivant son accélération.

_-Tire ! Tire ! Mais non !_

Il centre, personne à la réception, le goal de Man U sort et je retombe dans le canapé. Je jette un coup d'œil à Bella, elle me regarde avec des grands yeux. Un mélange de surprise et de colère.

_-Quoi ?_ Fais-je, cherchant ce qu'elle essaie de me dire.

_-Rien !_ Chuchote-t-elle en baissant les yeux, elle semble consternée.

_-Hé t'inquiète Bella, c'est normal !_ Dit Emmet en se tournant vers elle. _C'est le football poupée !_ Elle secoue la tête, rit un peu.

_-Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas voir ce que ça donne quand vous êtes au stade._

_-Pareil sauf qu'on est mille fois plus nombreux !_ Lui explique simplement Emmet avant de reporter son attention sur le match. Elle me regarde un peu perdue, ne semblant pas y croire. Je voudrais lui dire qu'il exagère mais c'est exactement ça. Elle doit nous prendre pour des fous, et après tout elle n'aurait pas tort. On devient des animaux quand on est dans les gradins, et Dieu que c'est bon !

-_Vous allez souvent voir des matchs ?_

_-Ouais, tous les week-ends !_ Répond mon pote sans la regarder, les yeux fixés sur l'écran et j'ai moi aussi du mal à décrocher parce qu'Everton est dans leur partie de terrain et Manchester pousse.

_-Ça serait trop con d'en prendre un avant la mi-temps_. Emmet acquiesce en hochant la tête. Les minutes passent encore et c'est le ping-pong d'un camp à l'autre sans action majeure. Le sifflet retentit et je me lève immédiatement pour aller pisser. Deux-zéro, c'est plutôt bien engagé, je me sens léger.

_-Magne faut que j'y aille !_ Lance Emmet et je lui fais un doigt en passant près de lui. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il baragouine quand je m'éloigne et je m'en fous. Je vidange ma bière vite fait. Je ne dois pas laisser Bella trop longtemps seule avec lui. Il va lui raconter n'importe quoi ou lui poser des questions stupides.

Elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce quand je sors, Emmet saute sur ses pieds, me claque l'épaule en passant comme pour me remercier d'avoir fait vite et je me laisse tomber près de Bella.

_-Ça va ?_ Demande-je en glissant ma main dans sa nuque. Elle ferme les yeux, sourit doucement, je profite que ses paupières soient closes pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, un peu brutalement peut-être mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Sa petite main se pose sur ma joue, elle caresse ma mâchoire en pinçant mes lèvres. J'étouffe un grognement, appréciant un peu trop ce contact.

_-J'adore t'embrasser !_ Ris-je contre ses lèvres. Elle dépose plusieurs fois ses lèvres sur les miennes et murmure en retour :

_-J'adore ça aussi, mais le football ça vous rend un peu cinglés ? Non ?_

_-Mais non,_ nie-je en poussant une mèche derrière son oreille.

_-Je pense que si !_ Se moque-t-elle en grattant l'arrière de ma tête.

_-Bon peut-être un peu, mais c'est exaltant, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_-Pas vraiment, mais je crois que c'est un truc de mec._

_-Stupide ?_

_-Effrayant !_ Rit-elle en posant son front du mon épaule_, je vais vous laisser, je crois que j'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui._

_-D'accord,_ dis-je un peu déçu qu'elle parte déjà. _Mais tu peux rester si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas._

_-Faut que je rentre chez moi, j'ai des trucs à faire avant que papa revienne._ Je soupire de frustration, j'avais oublié son enfoiré de père. J'espère qu'il ne s'apercevra pas qu'elle a découché, je ne supporterai pas qu'elle se prenne une raclée.

_-Mais il rentre que demain ?_

_-Oui ou lundi, je ne sais pas trop._

Je me souviens que je dois passer voir Jasper après le match. Je me sens contrarié, ce soir les gars vont passer la soirée à Manchester, Rosalie va botter le cul d'Emmet s'il ne rentre pas et moi j'ai carrément rien à faire sauf la voir elle, si elle est d'accord.

_-Est-ce que tu veux que je passe te prendre chez toi un peu plus tard ? Je me débarrasse de l'autre crétin, je passe voir mon pote et je te récupère chez ton père ?_

_-D'accord._ Chuchote-t-elle.

_-Tu crois que tu pourras passer la nuit ici encore ? Enfin, si tu as envie._ Je l'embrasse avant qu'elle ne réponde comme pour lui montrer ce qu'elle rate si elle dit non.

Quand je relâche doucement ses lèvres, je reprends plus bas.

_-On pourra finir ce qu'on était en train de faire avant qu'Emmet arrive._

_-Oui, j'aimerai bien,_ rougit-elle et mon sourire s'élargit. _Mais…_ Je fronce les sourcils, n'aimant pas du tout son mais.

_-Mais je ne sais plus ce qu'on faisait, tu parlais du ménage c'est ça ?_

Je pouffe de rire et ma tête tombe sur son épaule, mon corps secoué par de petits spasmes.

_-Ouais, le ménage on fera ça !_

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?_ Demande Emmet en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

_-Occupe-toi de ton cul !_

Je l'ignore et je me replonge dans les sublimes yeux de Bella.

_-Allez, j'y vais_, dit-elle en posant un baiser au coin de mes lèvres.

_-A tout à l'heure._

_-OK. Salut Emmet !_

_-Salut Bella ! A bientôt !_

Elle récupère sa veste et quitte mon appartement après m'avoir fait un petit signe de main. La porte est à peine fermée qu'elle me manque déjà, je suis cuit !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

**Liverpool Avril 1985**

« Quand tu rencontres la douceur, sois prudent, n'en abuse pas, prends garde de ne pas démasquer la violence »

Pierre de Réverdy

**Bella**

_Porter un masque depuis trop longtemps, se dissimuler, étouffer, se cacher. A tel point que tu ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles réellement. Le truc est passé sous ta peau, il a remplacé ton vrai visage. Mais un jour, tu sens la minuscule brèche que ton cœur a laissée, alors tu glisses doucement ton doigt dans l'ouverture, tu arraches tout et tu montres ta vraie nature. Et tu te sens exister._

Je prends une grande inspiration et je gravis les trois marches qui me séparent de la porte d'entrée, je prie tous les dieux pour que papa ne soit pas là. Mes doigts tremblent sur la poignée, j'inspire profondément avant d'appuyer dessus. La résistance sous ma paume m'offre un fabuleux soulagement. La porte est verrouillée, il n'est pas rentré. « Youhou » !

Je sors mes clefs en hâte et rentre comme une furie, balançant mes chaussures au travers de la pièce de vie. Pas de manteau à la patère, pas de clefs sur le buffet. « I'm freeeee » ! Je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre, je tourne au coin du couloir et cavale jusqu'à ma chambre, je claque la porte d'un geste rapide et me jette sur mon lit en riant, limite hystérique. Je me tortille pour m'extraire de mon jean, mon rire ne s'arrête plus. Ma vie est belle !

J'enlève mon pull, et saute sur mes pieds pour me planter devant le miroir. Un sourire immense s'étale sur mon visage, mes yeux descendent sur mon corps, ma poitrine est magnifiquement ornée d'une marque rouge. Je frissonne de partout, mon ventre se tord agréablement. Le dessin de la bouche parfaite d'Edward juste au-dessus de mon sein droit. Je passe le bout de mes doigts dessus me remémorant exactement la sensation de sa langue à cet endroit. C'est la plus belle marque que mon corps n'a jamais porté.

A moins que ce soit celle-là ? Je caresse le suçon sur l'os saillant de mon bassin. Celui-là aussi est magnifique. Je voudrais que ça ne parte jamais, comme un tatouage à l'encre indélébile, lui appartenir pour toujours. Je suis toute à toi Edward. Je me tourne un peu, continuant l'inventaire de mon corps, je trouve encore une trace de son passage sur le haut de ma fesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de me sucer ici ? Mais y a-t-il un endroit qu'il n'a pas embrassé ? Léché ?

Mais y a-t-il un endroit de son corps que je n'ai pas, en retour, touché ? Je me laisse tomber sur le dos et je ferme mes yeux. Mon esprit recrée l'image de ses larges épaules, de sa mâchoire, de son nez, de ses lèvres. Même son odeur s'insinue dans ma tête et je sens la chaleur de ses mains sur mon corps, à moins que ce soit les miennes qui retracent le chemin des siennes.

La sonnette me fait bondir du lit. J'attrape mes habits et les renfile rapidement, je descends en trombe et une fois devant la porte je demande :

_-Qui est-ce ?_

_-C'est Maggy !_

J'ouvre en soufflant de soulagement, elle rentre, me faisant reculer.

_-Bella ? Je me suis inquiétée. Où étais-tu ?_

_-Quoi ? Pardon ?_ Je panique complètement et je sens les emmerdes me rattraper.

_-J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, ton père m'a dit qu'il partait, que tu restais mais tu n'étais pas là._

_-Mon père a appelé ?_

_-Non, non, mais j'ai failli appeler la police ! Où étais-tu bon sang ?_

_-Je … j'étais chez une amie._ Dis-je incertaine, ma voix tremblante discrédite tout mon propos, je sais que mon visage crie « mensonge ! » mais Maggy m'offre un sourire complice.

_-Et tu as passé une bonne soirée ?_

_-Heu oui, oui, c'était bien._

Elle me scrute plusieurs secondes, cherchant sûrement la vérité dans le fond de mon regard alors mal à l'aise je détourne les yeux.

_-Tu veux un thé ?_

_-Avec plaisir._

Je tourne les talons, elle ferme la porte et me suit dans la cuisine. Je me précipite sur la bouilloire.

_-Ton mari est rentré ?_ Je débite distraitement réfléchissant à comment cacher mes activités nocturnes, crevant d'envie de lui poser tout un tas de questions sur ce que je vis, ce que je ressens.

-_Oui, il repart à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Est-ce que tu vas me regarder Bella ?_

Je me tourne vers elle, fronçant les sourcils, feignant de ne pas comprendre. Elle rit un peu.

_-Alors ? Cette copine, comment s'appelle-t-il ?_

_-Tu ne le diras pas à papa ?_

_-Bella !_ S'offusque-t-elle_, je n'ai jamais rien dis à ton père ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?_

_-J'en sais rien, si je préfère ne rien te dire est-ce que tu vas mal le prendre ?_

_-Non, mais tu peux me raconter quand même, est-il beau ?_

_-Magnifique._

Elle éclate de rire et se lève pour me rejoindre près du buffet elle attrape ma main et la presse.

_-C'est génial Bella, tu resplendis et j'aime tellement te voir joyeuse, ta mère serait si heureuse de te voir sourire ainsi._ A ses mots, le dit sourire se brise, si maman était là, je suis sûre que je pourrais lui parler d'Edward, lui dire à quel point il est beau, drôle, doux et fort.

Mes bras enveloppent les épaules de Maggy et je la serre fort contre moi, cherchant à retrouver l'odeur de ma mère.

_-Elle me manque tellement maintenant ! Maggy, j'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit là !_

_-Je sais Bella, petite puce, mais moi je suis là, et tu peux me faire confiance._

_-Je suis amoureuse Maggy. Vraiment. Il est tellement parfait ! Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à papa s'il te plaît Maggy, promets-le._

_-Je te le promets Bella ! Raconte-moi alors._ Elle me tire vers la table après avoir attrapé la bouilloire. Je m'installe en posant deux tasses entre nous et la boite de thé. Elle met un petit moment à choisir un sachet et une fois fait elle m'interroge encore.

_-Alors ?_

_-Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, il est si fabuleux, il s'appelle Edward. Il est grand, il a les cheveux très courts et des grands yeux verts._ Je me perds dans son image qui apparaît devant mes yeux. Maggy se racle la gorge et me fait revenir à la réalité.

_-Tu as passé la nuit chez lui ?_

J'avoue morte de honte et mal à l'aise que oui en hochant la tête, louchant sur le fond de ma tasse.

_-Bella, tu vas avoir dix-huit dans quelques mois, c'est de ton âge ! Je ne dirai pas à Charly, ça sera notre secret !_

_-Maggy…_ les mots se perdent dans ma gorge tellement je suis émue et reconnaissante.

Elle caresse ma main et murmure.

_-De rien Bella,_ sourit-elle.

Ma mère a dit à Maggy à quel point Charly pouvait être dur, mais jamais elle ne se douterait à quel point il est capable de perdre le contrôle. Je frémis en pensant à ce dont il est capable mais je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, il est si malheureux. C'est injuste pour moi, mais la vie a été si dure avec lui.

_-Merci Maggy._

_-Je t'en prie, est-ce que tu veux dîner avec nous ce soir ? J'ai fait un grand plat de gratin._

_-C'est-à-dire que j'ai déjà des projets pour ce soir._

_-Oh voyez-vous ça ! Ils consistent en quoi ?_

_-Maggy !_

_-Bon bon bon !_ Elle lève les mains en signe de capitulation et me sourit adorablement.

_- Très bien, je ne pose pas de question. Simplement, donnes-moi son adresse, juste au cas où ton père chercherai à te joindre, où habite-il ?_

_-Je ne connais pas le numéro, c'est sur Speelow, tu vois le salon de coiffure après le Oak ?_

_-Oui._

_-La porte bleue à gauche, son appartement est au deuxième, la porte de droite._

_-Il vit seul ?_ S'exclame-t-elle.

_-Oui_ dis-je, voulant me baffer le front, je sais exactement la teneur de sa prochaine question.

_-Mais quel âge a-t-il ?_

_-Il est un peu plus vieux._ Réplique-je doucement et les yeux de Maggy s'élargissent d'inquiétude.

_-Plus vieux ? Bella ? Regarde-moi ! Plus vieux à quel point ?_

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre, je ne sais même pas quel âge il a exactement, je ne lui ai jamais posé la question.

_-23 ans ?_ Dis-je au hasard et une fois de plus Maggy cherche le mensonge sur mes traits.

_-Bella ? Comment connais-tu ce garçon ? J'ai cru que c'était un de tes camarades de lycée ! Que fait-il dans la vie ? Ce n'est pas un de ses lascars qui traînent en ville ?_

_-Non, il… il travaille sur les Docks, il charge les conteneurs._

_-Comment le connais-tu ?_

_-C'est une longue histoire._

_-Bella, je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Tu es jeune et influençable._

_-Il est gentil Maggy, il est bien avec moi, il se comporte bien !_

_-Pour l'instant Bella, ne te laisse pas aveugler ! Tu sais certains hommes peuvent être très fourbes. Ils peuvent te faire croire à la lune pour arriver à leurs fins._

_-Je suis sure qu'il n'est pas comme ça !_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ça m'inquiète Bella !_

_-Mais pourquoi ? _Je ne comprends pas du tout le raisonnement de Maggy, elle ne le connaît pas.

_-Parce que je me demande ce qu'un garçon de 23 ans attend d'une jeune fille ! Il n'a pas de copine de son âge ?_

_-Il n'est pas si vieux ! Et peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de filles de son âge qui l'intéressent, il est spécial !_

_-Spécial ?_

_-Oui, il n'est pas comme les autres, il est gentil avec moi, il prend soin de moi._

Je sais que mes arguments n'ont pas beaucoup de poids et Maggy soupire longuement, le regard qui s'ensuit est lourd de sens, elle est résignée.

_-Fais attention à toi Bella._

_-Je ne risque rien avec lui._ Dis-je sûre de moi. Certaine qu'Edward ne me fera jamais de mal. Maggy se lève, elle ne semble pas vraiment convaincue et je n'aime pas ça. Elle pose sa tasse dans l'évier. Je baisse la tête et me frotte le visage essayant d'y voir clair. Je regrette de lui avoir parlé et je prie pour qu'elle ne m'oblige pas à rester ici, mais elle coupe court à mes pensées.

_-Bien, je vais voir ce que font mes monstres. Bella, je vais me fier à ton jugement mais si jamais tu as un problème, le moindre doute ou n'importe quoi, promets-moi que tu viendras m'en parler._

_-Je te le promets Maggy._ Souffle-je soulagée.

_-D'accord, alors passe une bonne soirée._ Je me lève et la raccompagne à la porte.

_-Merci Maggy, merci beaucoup !_ Elle me serre dans ses bras et pose un doux baiser sur ma joue.

_-Prends soin de toi._ Chuchote-t-elle dans mon oreille.

Elle s'éloigne tranquillement et je referme la porte une fois qu'elle a disparu dans sa maison en face. Je nettoie les tasses en essayant d'analyser ce qu'elle vient de me dire. J'admets que je connais trop peu Edward mais rien en lui de m'indique qu'il a de mauvaises intentions à mon égard. Il est doux et gentil, tout le temps. Les seules choses qu'il s'accorde, sont me faire c'est rire et me faire sentir bien. Trop bien même. Y a-t-il quelque chose de mal à ça ? Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose en lui que je ne saisis pas. Il y a cette noirceur dans son regard, cette espèce de tristesse et de colère qui m'échappe complètement mais je sais que lorsqu'il est avec moi, il ne pense pas à mal. Je peux pas croire que je me trompe, je n'ai pas envie de le croire de toute façon et ce n'est pas Maggy, ni mon père, ni qui que ce soit qui m'empêchera de le penser.

Je chasse toutes ces pensées moroses de ma tête, Maggy m'a finalement déprimée. Je récupère le petit paquet de viande séchée que je cache sous mon matelas pour le petit chien des poubelles et après avoir retrouvé le petit bout de corde, je file au Tesco pour faire ce que j'ai prévu depuis des semaines, toiletter mon petit pote.

Mon ami se frotte un long moment contre moi en remuant la queue alors que je le caresse pour le mettre en confiance. Après avoir fait un nœud à la taille de son cou avec la corde je le traîne jusqu'à la maison. Il n'a jamais été tenu en laisse et il n'est pas très content d'être traîné ainsi, surtout que ça l'étouffe, mais je l'attire en lui donnant des petits morceaux de viande. Maggy n'est pas derrière sa fenêtre et les garçons ne sont pas au milieu de la route en train de jouer au foot. Ils doivent être en train de dîner, c'est plutôt leur heure. Je fais discrètement rentrer le chien dans la maison et le tire à l'étage, les escaliers lui font peur et je dois ruser avec un paquet de petits gâteaux secs pour qu'il me suive jusque dans la salle de bain. Je ferme la porte pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit.

_-A nous deux mon pote ! Tu ne vas pas me mordre hein_ ? Je tente de lui parler et de l'apaiser. Je le dépose dans la baignoire et j'attache la corde au robinet. J'attrape la pomme de douche et je commence à lui passer sur le corps. Il est un peu anxieux au début mais rapidement il prend confiance. Je suis certaine que ça lui fait du bien. L'eau qui s'écoule de son pelage est noire et l'odeur est immonde. J'applique une bonne dose de shampoing et je me mets à frotter. Il adore ça, il se tortille et ronronne carrément. Il me fait rire, vraiment rire, il cherche le contact de mes mains et ne cesse de se tortiller alors je m'en donne à cœur joie. Trois fois de suite pour venir à bout de sa crasse. J'attrape les grands ciseaux de cuisine et je coupe les boules de nœuds qui ne passent pas dans le peigne. Je coupe les longs poils qui descendent dans ses yeux, il est vraiment coopératif et gentil. Ses prunelles marron clair m'apparaissent pour la première fois.

_-Dis-donc tu as des beaux yeux !_ Il me tend sa petite patte avant, l'air de dire « continue ! » Alors je continue de le papouiller en le rinçant. Ça me rend vraiment heureuse de le voir remuer la queue et s'ébrouer ainsi. Je le relâche après l'avoir séché et je débarrasse la salle de bain de tous ses poils. Je nettoie à fond pour ne laisser aucune preuve de mon activité et pendant ce temps-là, il s'est couché près de la porte et m'observe aller et venir dans la salle de bain.

_-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé petit pote ?_ Je m'arrête une seconde et l'observe, son museau posé sur ses petites pattes croisées, ses yeux si expressifs et son poil ébouriffé noir et blanc. S'il n'était pas si maigre, je ne pourrai pas deviner que c'est le chien gris des poubelles. Je finis par tomber près de lui, triste de devoir le ramener là-bas. Je gratte son dos, il roule et me propose son ventre. Alors je m'exécute, j'ai envie de pleurer, il est si gentil. Pourquoi les hommes sont si cruels ? Quel genre de famille a pu l'abandonner et le laisser mourir de faim ? Moi je ne le laisserai pas tomber alors je décide de lui faire une vraie gamelle avant de le ramener. J'ai besoin de faire ça, peut-être pour me déculpabiliser de ne pas pouvoir le garder avec moi et lui offrir la vie qu'il mérite. Pourquoi la vie est si injuste ? Plus t'es gentil, plus elle te bousille et s'acharne sur toi. Je hais la vie parfois. Vivement qu'Edward arrive, je ne pense pas à ce genre de choses quand il est là.

Petit pote me suit et me regarde tout le temps que je cuisine. Je sors une épaisse tranche de dinde que je fais revenir dans une poêle pendant qu'une grosse poignée de riz blanc cuit dans de l'eau bouillante. Je voudrais lui donner plus mais j'ai peur qu'il explose, il ne doit pas être habitué à manger en grande quantité. J'attends que ça refroidisse en lui parlant de ma vie. Il ne me lâche jamais des yeux et j'ai presque l'impression qu'il me comprend. Sitôt que je pose l'assiette par terre, il se jette dessus. Il s'empiffre comme un fou et je lui dis d'aller doucement mais il se moque complètement de moi maintenant.

_-Ingrat !_ Ris-je, heureuse qu'il ait enfin quelque chose à manger. Il ne lève même pas la tête quand la sonnette retentit. Je ferme la porte de la cuisine.

_-Qui est-ce ?_ Demande-je encore une fois devant la porte priant pour que ce ne soit pas Maggy qui a changé d'avis.

_-Edward !_

Mon estomac fait une vrille à l'entente de_ ma_ voix et un immense sourire se dessine sur mon visage. J'ouvre la porte à la hâte. Je le regarde de haut en bas, alors qu'il souffle « salut » d'un air amusé.

_-Salut, rentre ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si tôt !_

_-Oh ? Je te dérange ? Je peux repasser plus tard._

_-Non, non, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait prête !_ Je referme la porte derrière lui.

_-Je ne suis pas pressé !_

_-Je suis désolée, je dois en plus ramener…_ Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'a plaquée contre la porte et sa bouche est sur la mienne. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou et dans mon être c'est l'euphorie. Je lui rends son baiser profondément, je respire très fort, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il m'avait autant manqué. Je m'abandonne contre son corps si bien que je tombe presque, mes jambes sont molles et mon attention est trop absorbée par sa bouche, sa chaleur, son odeur, pour que je pense même à me tenir debout.

_-Hum… quel accueil !_ Sourit-il contre ma bouche, moqueur.

Je ne réponds rien et lui rends les petits bisous qu'il distille délicatement sur ma bouche.

_-Et si tu allais te préparer ?_ Finit-il par suggérer et j'imagine qu'il est impatient qu'on retourne chez lui. Je le suis aussi à vrai dire.

Je vole jusqu'à la cuisine, petit pote m'attend juste derrière la porte et il n'y a plus une miette de nourriture dans l'assiette que je ramasse rapidement pour la mettre dans l'évier. Je nettoierai demain.

_-Eh t'as un chien ?_ s'exclame Edward surpris et sa sublime voix me fait fondre.

_-Non, c'est le chien…_ je me tourne vers lui et le découvre accroupi près de la porte caressant mon petite pote un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il lève les yeux vers moi, le vert de ses prunelles est incroyable.

_-Il est marrant !_ Dit-il. _Il s'appelle comment ?_

_-Bah il n'a pas de nom ce n'est pas vraiment mon chien, c'est le chien des poubelles._

_-Celui qui traîne toujours derrière le Tesco ?_ Lance-t-il étonné.

_-Oui !_ Ris-je.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?_

_-Je l'ai lavé !_

_-Il est trop beau ! Regarde ça ! Ses poils sont blancs !_

_-C'est dingue hein ? Qui aurait cru qu'une douche le transformerait à ce point_. Je m'accroupis près d'eux et moi aussi je caresse sa petite tête poilue et l'animal à l'air aux anges et ça gonfle mon cœur de joie.

_- Tu sais, je ne l'aurais pas reconnu !_

_-Je me disais la même chose._

_-Bah dis-donc sacré veinard ! _Continue Edward en le caressant encore. _Toi aussi tu as eu droit à une douche avec Bella ! Elle est douée pour ça hein ?_

Je m'étouffe pratiquement avec ma salive et je sens le feu dans mes joues. Edward me regarde avec son petit sourire en coin, il finit par éclater carrément de rire.

_-J'espère ne pas devoir dormir dans les poubelles pour y avoir droit encore._

Je retiens un petit rire moi aussi.

_-Non, pas besoin._

_-J'étais prêt à le faire._ Assure-t-il et je secoue la tête me demandant si son numéro de charmeur marche sur toutes les filles ou si c'est moi qui en pince beaucoup trop pour lui.

_-Il faut que je le ramène avant de venir avec toi Edward, il ne peut pas rester ici._

_-D'accord,_ Edward se redresse et fourre ses mains dans ses poches en murmurant qu'il m'attend.

Je grimpe au premier pour prendre quelques affaires, qui se résument à ma brosse à dent, des sous-vêtements propres et de quoi me peigner. Je remets un peu d'ordre et je redescends rapidement. Edward s'est assis sur le canapé, mon petit pote est à ses pieds et il lui gratte distraitement l'oreille. Ils me regardent tous les deux descendre.

_-On y va ?_ Dis-je et Edward m'enlève mon petit sac des mains, pour me le porter et je trouve ça vraiment adorable. Il est trop parfait, j'ai envie de couiner.

_-C'est parti !_

Je passe la corde autour du cou du chien et veille à ce que ça ne l'étrangle pas. Je verrouille la porte et rejoins Edward sur le trottoir. Tout le long du chemin j'agite un paquet de gâteaux pour faire avancer le chien. Ça amuse beaucoup Edward qui me regarde comme si j'étais un genre d'extra-terrestre.

_-Arrête de me regarder comme ça !_ Il secoue la tête et me regarde encore plus étrangement.

_-Mais quoi ?_ Je m'agace alors qu'on arrive finalement près du supermarché. Je relâche mon captif après l'avoir un peu caressé. Edward ne répond rien et mon attention se porte sur mon petit pote qui reste près de nous.

_-Bah allez petit pote, vas-y ! T'es libre._ Il remue un peu la queue, nous regarde tour à tour, Edward puis moi.

_-Allez ! File !_ Je l'encourage mais il ne semble pas décidé à regagner le fond du parking. Ça me déchire assez le cœur de devoir le laisser là, alors quand il me regarde avec ses yeux adorables et suppliants, ça me donne envie de pleurer.

_-Bella ? Viens! Il va partir_.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil alors qu'Edward m'attire vers la rue. Le chien jappe plusieurs fois alors qu'on s'éloigne et je sens le poids un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine. La main d'Edward se resserre sur ma taille.

_-Bella ? Un jour, tu auras une maison à toi et tu pourras récupérer tous les chiens errants d'Everton._

_-Il me fait tellement de peine. Ça me brise le cœur de le laisser ainsi. Quel genre de monstres ont pu l'abandonner ? Tu as vu ? Il est gentil, vraiment, gentil._

_-Ouais, mais les humains sont cruels, c'est comme ça._

_-Je déteste ça, ça me rend malade de ne pas pouvoir…_ Je sens un sanglot dans ma voix.

Edward s'arrête une fois qu'on a tourné à l'angle de Carisbrook et que mon petit pote n'est plus dans mon champ de vision. Il presse mes mains dans les siennes et me dit très sérieusement, d'une voix basse et tranquille.

_-Bella ? Ne culpabilise pas, tu as fait beaucoup pour ce chien. Je suis sûr qu'il est reconnaissant. Un jour, tu pourras t'occuper de lui, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas possible et tu fais le maximum, c'est très généreux de ta part !_

Edward essuie du bout du pouce la larme qui a roulé sur ma joue.

_-Il va falloir que tu t'endurcisses ma belle, la vie est cruelle et ce chien est juste un exemple de plus._

_-Je hais les êtres humains ! _Crie-je à moitié et Edward me sourit, m'éblouit.

_-Tu as bien raison! Allez viens!_ Il enroule son bras autour de mon épaule et m'entraîne vers Speelow. _Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer pour te remonter le moral ?_ Demande-t-il en me tenant étroitement contre lui et je me dis que rien que sa présence physique suffit à me faire du bien, mais je n'ose pas lui en faire part alors je hausse les épaules.

_-J'ai un milliard d'idées mais je ne voudrais pas heurter ta sensibilité. _Ajoute-t-il.

_-Je ne suis pas sensible !_

_-Oh ouais… dit la fille qui s'amourache d'un chien errant ! Je devrais être jaloux !_

_-Oh quoi ? Tu veux vraiment que je te lave les cheveux ?_

_-Pourquoi pas ? Allez après toi !_

Edward m'ouvre la porte et je le remercie en passant devant lui. Il m'attrape par la taille et me décolle du sol.

_-Hé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Il grimpe les escaliers en riant alors que je me débats, il perd l'équilibre et s'effondre brusquement, m'entraînant avec lui. On se retrouve emmêlés dans les marches.

-_Bella ? Ça va ?_ S'inquiète-t-il immédiatement en repoussant mes cheveux de mon visage. Je ris comme une idiote.

_-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?_

_-Non !_ Dis-je en attrapant son visage penché au-dessus du mien, je l'attire à moi pour capturer ses magnifiques lèvres. Il se laisse faire et sa bouche s'ouvre doucement pour moi et j'adore ça. J'ai la sensation qu'il est à moi. Je voudrais qu'il soit à moi.

L'angle de la marche me rentre dans le dos quand il soupire et se laisse aller contre moi.

_-Edward ? Là tu me fais mal !_ Couine-je en poussant un peu ses épaules.

_-Pardon, excuse-moi. _Il attrape mes bras et me remet sur mes pieds en un rien de temps. _Qu'est-ce qui te prends aussi de te rouler dans les escaliers _?_ Un peu de tenue quand même _! Rit-il et il déverrouille sa porte et je le suis avec un peu trop d'empressement.

_-As-tu dîné ?_ Demande-t-il en lançant son blouson de cuir sur le dossier du canapé.

_-Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps._

_-Et tu as faim ?_ Il me prend dans ses bras et je sens ma veste quitter mes épaules, elle rejoint la sienne.

-_Pas vraiment,_ souffle-je quand sa bouche glisse dans mon cou. Un gémissement m'échappe et les mains d'Edward glissent dans mon dos pour me serrer étroitement contre lui. Il me pousse jusqu'au canapé et on tombe dedans, lui sur moi, pesant de tout son poids et j'adore ça. Il embrasse plusieurs fois mon cou avant de murmurer :

_-Bon, je crois qu'on en était là, mais il me semble…_

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu avais beaucoup moins de vêtements sur toi, non ?_

_-Il me semble oui, mais toi aussi, si je me souviens bien._ Il fait immédiatement sauter son sweat et son tee-shirt, m'offrant son torse sublime et mes mains s'empressent de passer sur la douceur de ses épaisses épaules et ses pectoraux. Je souligne le tatouage sur son cœur. Je me rappelle avec quel étonnement j'ai découvert ces quelques mots inscrits en italique sur sa peau. Je sais qu'il en a un dans le dos mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu à la lumière.

_-ça veut dire quoi ? Nil Satis, Nisi Optimum ?_ Je déchiffre péniblement l'inscription avant de distiller quelques baisers au-dessus de son cœur.

_-Seul le meilleur est suffisant,_ répond-il calmement, en se frottant à moi et tout mon corps se réchauffe au contact du sien, j'ai même l'impression de bouillir.

_-C'est ta philosophie de vie ?_

_-C'est la devise d'Everton espèce d'inculte !_

_-Désolée,_ souris-je.

Il se redresse d'un coup et l'étonnement se lit sur ses traits.

_-Putain mais tu viens d'où sérieux ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu vives ici et que tu ne saches pas ça !_

_-Et je ne suis pas d'ici à la base et ensuite le football ne m'intéresse pas ! Je suis déjà étonnée d'avoir reconnu ton drapeau là ! J'aurai pu croire que tu étais pour Liverpool !_

_-Pouah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne redis jamais un truc comme ça Bella ! Moi un Red ? Plutôt crever la bouche ouverte ! Je déteste ces types du plus profond de mon être._

_-Ce sont juste des joueurs de foot._

_-Non ! T'es folle ! C'est qu'une bande de bâtards ! _Edward attrape son tee-shirt et le renfile rapidement. Il semble hyper tendu maintenant. Il fourre une cigarette dans sa bouche avant de reprendre, cette dernière bien coincée au coin de ses lèvres.

_-Les mecs de Liverpool sont des fiotes, ils ne jouent pas au football, ils paradent ! Ils ont trop la grosse tête ! Ils se prennent pour des stars ! Pire que les Beatles ! Et leurs gars sont vraiment pas réglo, c'est des rigolos ils se mettent à dix pour coincer un gars le samedi soir quand il rentre tranquille chez lui. Le mec est là, il a rien demandé et se fait défoncer par plein de mecs qu'il a croisés l'après-midi même ! Mais bon, il était avec ses potes alors ils n'ont rien tenté mais dès que le mec se retrouve tout seul, ces espèces de baltringues lui tombent dessus ! C'est pas réglo !_

_-Mais j'ai lu dans les journaux que…_

_-Ah ! Me dis pas non plus que tu lis ces ramassis de conneries ! Bella, ce qu'ils marquent dans les journaux c'est de la merde, les journalistes sportifs ne comprennent rien ! RIEN !_

Je ne réponds rien, Edward s'énerve et je me fais toute petite, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit aussi vivement, je ne pense pas que ce soit contre moi mais je n'aime pas quand il devient agressif.

_-C'est vrai quoi ! Regarde, ils disent qu'on est genre des sauvages, dangereux, qu'on n'a aucune morale. Sérieusement, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un mec dangereux ?_

_-Non, pas du tout._

_-Alors, tu vois, ne lis pas ce qu'ils écrivent dans leurs conneries de journaux ! C'est juste des bagarres entre mecs qui ont envie de se défouler et c'est juste pour montrer aux autres clubs qu'on est là quoi ! Mais les journalistes ils essaient de faire croire à la population qu'on est les ratés de la société, incapables de se tenir correctement. Comme si on devait être exterminé. La merde de l'Angleterre voilà comment ils nous traitent !_

Je comprends en l'écoutant qu'il y a bien plus de vécu dans ce qu'il dit qu'un simple ressenti et je comprends qu'Edward fait partie de ceux-là, de ceux qui remplissent les colonnes du journal du dimanche. Et ça m'intrigue vraiment, je ne peux pas croire que ce garçon si gentil prenne part à ça. Alors je lui pose timidement la question, pendant qu'il allume sa cigarette.

_-Et toi tu te bats souvent ?_

Il recrache sa fumée avant de répondre et même si j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il va dire, le regarder fumer est un spectacle absolument merveilleux. Lorsqu'il éloigne le filtre de sa bouche, une volute de fumée bleue vient caresser ses lèvres avant d'être engloutie par son souffle, ce quart de seconde est fascinant.

_-Ouais, ça m'arrive. _Dit-il simplement, _mais j'ai jamais coincé un type seul avec des gars pour lui refaire le portrait. Ça n'a aucun intérêt !_

Il reprend une grande bouffée de tabac et ses yeux se perdent un peu dans le vague. Comme s'il était perdu bien loin. Quand il revient dans la réalité il me demande avec curiosité.

_-Tu viens d'où Bella ?_ Il tapote sa cigarette contre le bord du cendrier.

_-Je suis née à Plymouth, on a déménagé à Liverpool quand j'avais onze ans._

_-Tu vis quand même à Everton depuis un moment, tu devrais connaître la devise quand même !_

_-Ça ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup, j'ai découvert l'existence de la « rivalité » entre Everton et Liverpool quand j'ai changé de lycée l'année dernière. Dans mon ancien lycée, à Warbreck, il était tous pour Liverpool._

_-Normal, c'est le quartier des bourgeois !_

_-A Everton c'est moitié-moitié. C'est un peu la guerre entre les deux, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi._

_-Ça remonte au début du siècle, avant Everton et Liverpool jouait à Anfield, les deux équipes, et il y a eu une grosse querelle entre le propriétaire du stade et le président du club. Depuis, c'est resté et ça a toujours été la guerre, ça le sera toujours, c'est comme ça. Et mais pourquoi t'as changé de Lycée ? Le lycée d'Everton est carrément pourri !_

_-C'était moins loin de chez moi et puis à Warbreck c'était vraiment très cher, mon père ne travaille plus et il n'a pas une grosse pension donc j'ai dû changer._

_-Et ça va ? Tu te plais à Everton ?_

_-Oui ça va._ Dis-je sans vraiment le penser mais bon, qu'est-ce que je suis supposée lui dire ? Que je suis la fille de l'ancien capitaine de la police, que mon père a déjà arrêté au moins un membre de la famille de chacun des élèves, que les gens me détestent et que personne ne me parle. Non, je vais garder ça pour moi, pas vraiment envie qu'il me prenne pour une naze. Et puis ma réponse semble lui suffire parce qu'il poursuit avec une autre question.

_-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement pour ton père ? On ne se fait pas virer facilement de la police._

_-Il ne s'est pas fait virer !_ Je suis surprise qu'il pense ça. _On lui a simplement proposé un départ anticipé parce qu'il commençait à saturer._

_-Ouais donc il s'est fait virer !_

_-Mais pas du tout ! Disons, qu'il a eu quelques problèmes et valait mieux pour lui qu'il arrête avant de faire une bêtise je pense._

_-Quel genre de bêtise ?_

_-J'en sais rien ! Peut-être qu'il aurait fini par blesser quelqu'un ou même se faire du mal à lui-même, il était vraiment pas bien et il avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler._

_-On dirait que ça n'a pas beaucoup changé !_

_-Non, ça va, il va beaucoup mieux maintenant._

_-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu il y a deux mois ! _Edward fait référence à notre première rencontre et rien que d'y repenser j'ai mal aux côtes et au nez. Mais c'est loin maintenant et je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là et je l'avais bien mérité.

_-C'était exceptionnel, il était complètement ivre, ça n'arrive pas si souvent. Tu sais, mon père n'est pas méchant, c'est quelqu'un…._

_-Non tais-toi ! _Me coupe-t-il brutalement en se levant. _Je ne veux surtout pas entendre ça !_

Je regarde Edward incrédule, c'est la première fois qu'il me demande de me taire.

-_Je sais que tu vas le défendre ! Lui trouver des excuses ! Il n'a aucune excuse pour ce qu'il t'a fait !_

Je ne réponds rien, je sais au fond de moi qu'Edward a raison, que mon père n'a pas d'excuse. Me taper dessus comme il l'a fait était juste horrible mais je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Et je ne sais pas quoi dire à Edward, il fait partie de ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce genre de choses. Ses parents sont sûrement très heureux. Mon père n'a plus été heureux depuis de nombreuses années. Ma mère lui manque beaucoup trop et il n'arrive pas à vivre sans elle, c'est aussi simple que ça, mais personne ne comprend que ça puisse lui faire perdre les pédales. Je sens mes yeux se mouiller, la détresse de mon père est ce qui me fait le plus mal. Edward ne peut pas comprendre ça et ça me met en colère, je déteste qu'il le juge alors qu'il ne le connaît même pas. Il ne sait rien de sa vie.

_-Bella ?_ La main d'Edward caresse ma joue. _Regarde-moi Bella._ Chuchote-t-il doucement et je sens son souffle sur ma joue. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, je sais que je vais pleurer si je le fais. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mes épaules et je serre un peu plus fort mes paupières, inspirant du plus profond que je peux pour me shooter à son odeur de savon et de tabac et essayer de ne pas lui en vouloir.

Faut que je pense à autre chose, faut qu'on change de sujet, je ne veux pas le contrarier et je ne veux surtout pas pleurer encore devant lui. Je ne suis pas en sucre et c'est peut-être injuste mais ce n'est pas si grave, je suis en vie et papa me traite bien le reste du temps. Et puis bientôt, je partirai et il pourra faire ce que bon lui semble, je ne serai plus un poids pour lui. Mais en attendant, je suis contre le torse d'Edward, je m'y sens bien et faut juste que je me focalise là-dessus. En plus je voudrais qu'il se détende lui aussi. Je presse mes lèvres sur le tissu de son tee-shirt, quand il le sent, sa main glisse dans mes cheveux.

Avec douceur, il embrasse mon front et descend sur mon nez, je me penche en arrière pour qu'il prenne mes lèvres, et je ne pense plus à rien. Je savoure juste ses mains qui montent et descendent dans mon dos, lentement, délicatement, un très long moment. Je voudrais lui rendre cette douceur mais je ne sais toujours pas comment m'y prendre, je me sens gauche et stupide. Il étouffe un gémissement dans ma bouche quand je caresse l'arrière de sa tête et je fais des tests comme ça sur son corps, essayant de deviner les endroits où il apprécie les caresses mais du coup, je suis tellement focalisée sur son corps que j'en oublie ce qu'il me fait et c'est quand je suffoque que je me rends compte qu'il m'embrasse furieusement et que j'en oublie de respirer.

_-Détends-toi Bébé,_ murmure-t-il.

_-Je ne suis pas tendue_, souris-je en laissant mes mains traîner encore sur lui, et je ne pense pas pouvoir me lasser de la sensation que ça provoque en moi quand ses muscles roulent sous mes doigts. J'aime vraiment tout de son corps, j'aime tout de lui pour être vraiment honnête, sa voix grave et douce en même temps, son regard profond, son corps dur, sa façon de bouger hypnotisante.

Mes doigts se crispent une nouvelle fois sur ses joues, comme un réflexe, pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne et je l'embrasse encore. Je sens ses mains sur mes fesses quand il me décolle du canapé pour m'attirer sur lui. Je me retrouve à califourchon sur ses cuisses et il profite de cette position pour me serrer contre lui et nicher son nez dans ma poitrine. J'aime quand il fait ça, je me sens grande et désirable mais surtout ça me donne l'impression de le protéger. Et je veux le protéger, de quoi je ne sais pas mais j'aimerai qu'il se sente autant en sécurité avec moi, que moi je me sens avec lui. Je le berce sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et je voudrais le tenir au creux de moi pendant des heures.

Mais visiblement le destin a décidé de s'acharner contre nous aujourd'hui puisque des coups contre la porte d'entrée interrompent de nouveau notre câlin. Edward soupire et se laisse tomber en arrière.

_-Putain c'est qui ça encore ? _Demande-t-il mais je me doute bien qu'il s'adresse plutôt à lui-même. Moi je pense à Emmet mais n'ayant aucune certitude, je ne me prononce pas et me contente de hausser les épaules et de quitter son corps pour qu'il puisse aller ouvrir. Il se lève mollement, je sens l'agacement dans chacun de ses pas mais surtout dans les longs soupirs qu'il pousse. Encore deux coups contre le bois et Edward crie :

_-Ça va j'arrive !_ Il n'est vraiment pas content d'être dérangé, moi non plus d'ailleurs mais c'est chez lui donc je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire. Il ouvre la porte et la voix qui me parvient me glace le sang.

_-Salut !_ S'exclame la fille de l'autre soir, celle qu'Edward tenait dans ses bras dans la cage d'escalier. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille, sa voix me fait l'effet d'ongles qui crissent sur un tableau noir.

_-Jessica ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ Demande Edward surpris.

_-J'étais au Oak, il n'y avait personne et Rosalie Halle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas à Manchester parce que ton boss t'avais refusé ton après-midi hier. Bref, je me suis dit que j'allais venir te tenir compagnie. Tu veux venir boire un verre ?_

_-Et bien… en fait…_

Edward se met à bafouiller je voudrais qu'il lui dise d'aller se faire voir ailleurs.

_-Je n'ai pas envie de sortir._

_-Si tu préfères, je peux m'occuper de toi ici._

Sa voix d'aguicheuse me donne envie de mordre dans un bout de bois pour ne pas crier, je serre les poings fort pour ne pas me faire remarquer mais Edward me jette un coup d'œil gêné et je sais qu'il voit la colère dans mes yeux.

_-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi ce soir._

_-Comment ça se fait ?_ Demande-t-elle bêtement.

_-Ne me touche pas s'il te plaît !_ Demande Edward sèchement.

_-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Viens allez ! On bouge !_

_-Lâche-moi !_

Comme je ne la vois pas parce qu'elle est encore dans la cage d'escalier je ne sais pas par où elle le tient et comment elle tente de l'attirer. J'essaie d'imaginer, mais que ce soit par la main, le bras, la taille, le cou, la jambe même, pas question qu'elle le touche. Je me lève d'un bon, je suis en colère pour de bon. Ce soir, c'est mon soir, et il est à moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte avec elle surtout pas.

_-Edward ? Tu restes avec moi ?_ Il me regarde affolé quand j'approche.

_-C'est qui ça ?_ Demande la fille sèchement en poussant Edward et je devine son teint rouge et ses cheveux châtains avant sa tenue vestimentaire. Mes yeux s'écarquillent à la vue de sa microscopique jupe grise et de sa veste cintrée. Ok je ne fais pas du tout le poids. Elle est juste hyper féminine quand moi je suis en jean et pull. Ses cheveux sont parfaitement lissés et moi j'ai l'air d'un plumeau usé.

Mais j'en ai ras le bol de me faire marcher dessus, pour une fois que j'ai un truc bien dans ma vie je ne vais pas le laisser partir.

_-C'est Bella,_ lui dit simplement Edward. Et la fille le regarde sans comprendre.

_-Je sais que c'est Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?_

_-Bah … elle passe la soirée avec moi._ Dit-il comme une évidence et elle me jette un regard si noir que j'en frémis. Mais je suis soulagée qu'il n'aille pas avec elle.

_-Quoi ? Non mais c'est une blague ? Depuis quand tu fais du baby-sitting ? Allez viens !_

_-Edward ? Non s'il te plaît ! Ne va pas avec elle !_ Dis-je subitement et je comprendrais tellement qu'il préfère aller avec cette fille plutôt que de rester avec moi.

_-Eh mais oui je reste avec toi !_ M'assure-t-il et la fille semble consternée et moi je fulmine qu'elle insiste encore.

_-Non mais n'importe quoi, je rêve ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?_

_-Te justifie pas Edward !_ Je me rends compte que j'ai parlé tout haut quand elle me lance avec hargne :

_-Pas besoin de lui dire ce qu'il a à faire !_

_-Hé on se calme ! _Rit-il. Puis il reprend plus sérieusement en se tournant vers la fille :

_- Rentre chez toi Jess._

_-Non tu plaisantes ?_ Edward lui fait signe que non et elle hurle carrément.

_-Putain je rêve ! T'es vraiment un gros con Cullen !_ Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour quand je l'entends l'insulter et je me précipite vers la porte avec l'envie furieuse de la gifler. Edward attrape mon bras et me tire en arrière.

-_C'est ça, va le dire à ma mère !_ Rit-il, alors qu'elle s'éloigne dans l'escalier.

_-T'a pas de mère abruti !_ Ses talons résonnent dans les marches quand Edward ferme la porte. Il finit par me lâcher et je recule de plusieurs pas. Mes poings sont tous crispés et je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il m'a pris de vouloir la frapper.

_-On ne va jamais réussir à être tranquille !_ S'exclame Edward en venant vers moi. Et comme je suis très énervée je recule d'un pas, comme un réflexe.

_-Hé bébé ? Ça va ?_ Demande-t-il inquiet en se figeant, ses yeux m'observent avec curiosité. Et j'essaie de me calmer, j'inspire un grand coup.

_-Elle m'a énervée !_

_-Je vois ça !_

_-Elle t'a insulté !_

_-C'est pas grave,_ sourit-il, _finalement tu as ton petit caractère !_

_-C'est pas marrant ! Ne ris pas !_

_-Oh si c'était drôle ! Tu allais vraiment la frapper ?_ Demande-t-il en me prenant pour de bon dans ses bras

_-J'en sais rien, j'en avais vraiment envie en tout cas. Je n'ai pas aimé qu'elle t'insulte, pas du tout !_

_-C'est trop gentil de prendre ma défense. Ça me fait craquer,_ murmure-t-il dans mon oreille. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il se moque carrément de moi.

_-Mais elle est qui pour te parler comme ça ?_

_-Laisse tomber Bella, c'est pas grave !_

_-Si ça l'est ! Ce n'est pas bien comment elle t'a parlé !_

_-Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je la frappe ? C'est une femme je te rappelle et je ne frappe pas les femmes !_

_-T'aurais dû me laisser faire, je ne l'aurais pas ratée !_

_-Hum ! Bella… ma tigresse !_ S'extasie-t-il en caressant mes joues et en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. _Grogne pour voir ?_ Se moque-t-il et je finis par rire moi aussi.

_-Grrrrr ! Ah ! Mais quelle… grrrrr !_

Edward éclate de rire et me serre contre lui. Enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux. Je me laisse aller contre son torse et ça me détend.

On finit par retomber dans le canapé et reprendre là où l'on s'était encore arrêtés. Edward me câline un bon moment et je finis par être complètement relaxée, cependant les mots de Jessica me turlupinent et je me demande ce qu'elle a voulu dire en partant. _« T'as pas de mère !_ » c'est exactement ce qu'elle a dit. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver et si comme la mienne, elle est morte. Je me niche un peu plus contre son torse, c'est peut-être pour ça que c'est si fort ce que je ressens pour lui, on est peut-être pareils, lui et moi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

**Liverpool Mai 1985**

« C'est dans sa violence que la nature est la plus belle »

François Raux

**Edward**

_Accepter ses sentiments c'est prendre le risque d'être blessé. Le mensonge est supportable seulement si vous ne tenez pas à la bouche qui le prononce. La confiance, celle que vous offrez sans concession, avec plaisir, peut se transformer en lame, une lame longue et tranchante qui s'enfonce dans le bien et ne subsiste qu'une plaie de déception. Le bien, le mal, je n'y comprends plus rien._

_-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_ Demande Emmet en secouant mon siège.

-_On attend._ Dis-je simplement.

_-On attend quoi ?_

_-Bella._ Je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, Emmet est penché à la fenêtre et scrute les abords du lycée d'Everton, un flot continud'adolescents pressés n'arrête pas de s'écouler.

_-Comment tu vas faire pour la reconnaître ? Elles se ressemblent toutes avec leurs uniformes ! Jasper_ baille près de moi, il s'étire une fois de plus en grimaçant.

_-T'as mal ?_

_-Ça va._ Élude t-il et je reporte mon attention sur la sortie du lycée.

Comment vais-je la reconnaître ? Trop simple, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille, d'autant plus qu'il y a très peu de brune puisque la plus part des lycéennes sont blondes ou châtains. Et comme je l'ai pas vu depuis plus de dix jours maintenant je sais que mon corps va réagir à sa vue, j'ai confiance en lui, il va la reconnaître.

Ça ne manque pas, je sens mon ventre se crisper quand je devine ses boucles brunes s'éloigner sur le trottoir de droite. Je sens mon sourire s'élargir de sa propre volonté.

_-Elle est là !_ Je la pointe du doigt et je mets le contact. Elle marche très vite et j'imagine qu'elle ne veut pas être en retard.

_-Bah tu n'y vas pas ?_ Demande Jasper.

_-Non, je vais attendre qu'elle s'éloigne un peu._

_-Quoi ? Tu veux pas qu'on te voit avec une môme ? C'est mort mec tout le monde est au courant !_ Rit Emmet derrière.

_-A qui la faute ? Si ta copine et toi vous l'ouvriez moins !_

_-Hé c'est toi qui t'es promené tranquille dans Everton avec elle un soir et c'est moi qui l'ouvre trop ? Il y a au moins douze personnes qui t'ont vu !_

_-Je m'en branle. Je veux pas qu'elle ait de problèmes avec son père._

Elle s'éloigne et je détaille ses jambes. Je pense à la sensation que ça fait de les avoir entourées autour de ma taille. Je pense à la douceur de son épiderme, à son odeur, son goût. Dix jours qu'elle ne me sort pas de la tête et je n'en peux vraiment plus. Comme j'ai d'yeux que pour elle c'est Emmet qui me fait remarquer que trois mecs la suivent.

_-C'est pas des enfoirés de Reds derrières elle ?_

_-On dirait,_ murmure Jasper, _le grand c'est Embry Black il me semble._

Mes mâchoires se crispent en les voyant si proches de ma poupée, j'avais pas pensé que ces branleurs étaient bien au lycée quelque part.

_-Putain j'aime pas ça,_ dis-je tout haut.

Je m'insère dans la circulation et suis doucement le petit groupe qu'ils forment. De loin, je vois le plus baraqué des trois lui parler, elle se retourne, lui dit quelque chose et reprend sa marche rapide.

_-Tu crois qu'elle est amie avec eux ?_ Demande Emmet quand on les dépasse. Je me range une centaine de mètres plus loin et on regarde la scène tout le temps qu'ils remontent la rue. Les mecs rigolent, Bella n'a pas l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Je connais son corps et je peux dire qu'à la façon dont elle marche qu'elle est très tendue. On dirait qu'elle va se mettre à courir d'une seconde à l'autre.

_-Alors ?_ Insiste Emmet et je regarde le visage de Bella quand elle arrive, de l'autre côté de la route à hauteur de ma voiture.

_-Non, je ne crois pas, elle n'a pas l'air bien._ Et ce que je dis est un euphémisme, elle a carrément l'air terrorisée. Jasper tape sur mon bras.

_-Fais lui signe !_

Je m'apprête à descendre ma vitre et l'appeler mais un geste me fait complètement changer d'option. J'ouvre brutalement ma portière quand je vois le bras d'un des types s'enrouler autour de celui de Bella et qu'il l'entraîne sur le parking, contre son gré, c'est évident vu comment elle se débat. Je vois rouge et la colère s'insinue en moi en une nanoseconde. Je vais le tuer.

Je traverse la rue en courant, je saute par-dessus la barrière qui longe le parking et en moins de trois secondes j'ai poussé le mec loin de Bella en l'attrapant par le cou, tordant son bras dans son dos. Il hurle de douleur mais je m'en fous, je lui couperai la main pour l'avoir touchée.

_-Qu'est-ce tu fais ?_ Crie-je essayant de comprendre ce qu'il envisageait de faire à ma poupée.

_-Edward ? Arrête !_ La voix de Bella me fait lever la tête et je devine Emmet derrière elle qui retient les deux autres gamins. Putain ils ont quoi ? Quatorze ? Quinze ans ? Je suis en train de faire quoi exactement ? Je relâche immédiatement le gosse. Il se tourne vers moi, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et pas besoin qu'il me sorte ses papiers d'identité c'est bien un Black, sa peau mate, ses yeux sombres légèrement en amande, sa carrure, je vois Sam Black avec dix ans de moins.

_-Putain c'est quoi ton problème ?_ Lance-t-il sans se démonter, trop fier, et il mériterait une bonne droite.

_-T'allais faire quoi ?_ Crie-je en m'approchant de lui, je suis certain qu'il doit voir que je ne plaisante pas mais ce petit con ne recule même pas, il ne baisse même pas les yeux.

_-Mais rien ! t'es dingue !_

_-Ah ouais ? Elle avait pas l'air d'accord pour venir avec toi pourtant !_

_-N'importe quoi ! Isabella ? T'étais d'accord !_

Je me tourne vers Bella, elle est complètement paniquée, elle nous regarde tour à tour le gosse puis moi, plusieurs fois et je ne sais même pas pourquoi il l'a appelée Isabella. Pourquoi elle ne répond pas. Mais quand elle ferme ses yeux en serrant ses poings je comprends qu'elle est choquée, c'est certain. Je la connais, c'est la peur qui la fait réagir ainsi.

_-Dégage !_ Crie-je de ma voix la plus menaçante et le gamin ne demande pas son reste, Emmet lâche les deux autres qui partent en courant comme s'ils avaient le feu au cul. Je les regarde détaler comme des lapins et je me tourne vers Bella. Elle est figée et partie ailleurs. Je hais quand elle est comme ça. Dans cette espèce de transe étrange comme si elle attendait que les choses passent.

_-Bella ?_ Elle ouvre les yeux mais ne bouge pas, elle me regarde sans me voir, des larmes coulent sur ses joues et elle reste pétrifiée. Je l'appelle encore en m'approchant, essayant d'attirer son attention mais en vain.

Elle retrouve le monde réel quand j'arrive tout près d'elle, ses yeux reprennent vie et elle se jette sur moi comme une perdue heurtant brutalement mon corps. Mes bras se referment instinctivement autour d'elle quand elle plaque fortement son visage contre mon torse.

_-Merci, merci, merci,_ chuchote-t-elle plusieurs fois et je caresse son dos pour qu'elle se calme.

_-Bébé… Chuuut…._ je tente de la rassurer, car elle tremble de la tête au pied. Je regrette de les avoir laissé partir, j'aurai dû les tuer pour lui avoir fait peur. J'inspire un grand coup, son parfum fait descendre ma tensioninterne.

_-T'étais où ?_ Demande-t-elle tout bas, étouffant sa voix sanglotante contre mon sweat-shirt.

_-Je t'attendais devant le lycée._

_-Non, t'étais où depuis tout ce temps ? J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais._ Pleure-t-elle en agrippant le tissu sur mon épaule.

_-J'étais dans le coin._

_-Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir plus tôt ? J'ai cru que tu voulais plus me voir !_

_-Non! J'étais juste occupé et je ne savais pas trop comment faire avec ton père et tout, je veux pas que tu aies des problèmes._

_-Tu m'as manqué !_ Renifle-t-elle en se nichant un peu plus contre moi.

_-Tu m'as manqué aussi._ Je caresse l'arrière de sa tête quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

_-Bella ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec ces mecs?_ Je la sens se détacher de moi.

_-Rien de grave, t'inquiète pas._

_-Tu en as peur Bella, je le sais._ _Dis-moi ce qu'ils te voulaient._

_-Rien, ce sont des crétins, ils embêtent tous le monde, j'ai l'habitude t'en fais pas. Edward, j'ai pas le temps, je dois rentrer, je suis désolée._ Elle s'éloigne de moi, me repoussant un peu quand mes bras refusent de la lâcher. Ses yeux sont encore embués de larme et je ne veux pas la brusquer mais faut qu'elle m'explique.

_-Bella ? Dis-moi ce qu'ils te voulaient._

Elle secoue la tête, embrasse ma joue.

_-Merci Edward, t'es vraiment un prince._

_-Attends Bella !_

_-J'ai pas le temps !_

Elle part en direction de sa rue et je reste comme un con.

_-Bella ?_ Crie-je mais elle ne se retourne pas. Emmet me regarde l'air de rien comprendre non plus.

_-C'est quoi cette merde ?_ Crie Jasper en s'approchant, clopin-clopant sur ses béquilles. Emmet ouvre grand les bras, dans l'incompréhension complète. Et moi aussi.

_-C'était les Blacks ?_ Demande-t-il encore et je fais signe que oui. Bella tourne au coin de sa rue et disparaît. Je me sens vraiment mal, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me déchire le bide. J'ai presque envie de gerber. Je n'aime pas ressentir ça, la voir aussi apeurée et triste, parce qu'elle avait l'air si triste ça me fout en vrac, complètement.

_-Bon bah moi je vais acheter des bières !_ Emmet s'éloigne vers le supermarché et je retourne vers la voiture avec Jasper.

Je me laisse tomber derrière le volant et Jasper soupire.

_-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?_

_-J'en sais rien. Je vais rendre une petite visite à Sam._

_-Mauvaise, mais vraiment, très mauvaise idée._

_-Tu en as une autre ?_

_-Pas vraiment, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?_

_-Rien, elle dit rien._

_-Mais tu sais ce qu'ils lui voulaient ?_

_-Non, pas du tout. Faut qu'elle me parle putain ! Pourquoi elle me parle pas ? Merde !_ Je tape un grand coup dans le volant.

Je soupire de frustration, cette gamine me rend dingue. Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter pour elle, ni vouloir la protéger, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis un vrai con. Je suis mordu et je ne peux pas lutter contre ça, c'est trop fort. Je ne parviens même pas analyser la situation tellement j'ai les nerfs à vif et je fais part de mes réflexions incohérentes à Jasper.

_-Elle m'a dit que ça se passait bien au lycée, je comprends pas pourquoi ils s'en prennent à elle, surtout eux. J'aime pas ce genre de hasard._

_-Edward, si tu vas voir Sam, ça va être la guerre !_

_-C'est pas déjà ce qu'on fait ?_

_-Tu vas faire une connerie. C'est une très mauvaise idée._

_-Qu'est-ce qui est une très mauvaise idée_ ? Demande Emmet en se laissant tomber, lui et son pack sur la banquette arrière.

_-Edward veut aller voir Sam._

_-Cool ! Quand ça ?_

_-Maintenant, je peux pas laisser passer ça._

_-Yeah !_ Hurle Emmet.

Je démarre rapidement et je fais demi-tour sans réfléchir.

_-Ed' ? C'est vraiment très con comme idée ! Je te jure mec ! Tu vas tous nous foutre dans la merde et elle en premier !_

_-Je te pose au Oak si t'as la trouille !_

_-Mais non pauvre tarlouze ! C'est pas ça ! Mais tu ne sais même pas ce qui allait se passer, des fois ils voulaient juste l'emmerder un peu. Et si on se pointe là bas, tu ne vas pas arranger les choses ! Tu vas la jeter en pâture à ces gars ! Réfléchis deux secondes putain !_

_-Alors quoi ? Je les laisse s'en prendre à elle ? Je ne peux pas Jasper ! Merde !_

_-Ha ouais ? Parce que tu crois que c'est malin d'aller dire à Sam que cette fille est importante pour toi ? Parce que c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire si tu te pointes là bas ! T'es bête ou quoi ?_

_-Je vais pas laisser ses cousins ou ses frangins s'approcher d'elle !_

_-Si tu le menaces, c'est la première chose qu'il va s'empresser de leur dire, pauvre con, tu vas lui offrir un super moyen pour t'atteindre ! Tu as vu ce qu'ils sont capables de faire ? Merde Edward ils me sont tombés dessus à quinze contre un ! Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'ils sont capables de lui faire à elle ?_

_-Putain ! Mais je fais quoi ?_

_-Gare-toi ! On va y réfléchir !_

Je m'exécute essayant d'analyser ce que vient de dire Jasper et j'aimerai être plus intelligent pour trouver un moyen d'éloigner ces baltringues de ma poupée, mais rien à faire tout s'embrouille, tout se mélange. Mon sang cogne dans mes tempes et mes oreilles bourdonnent, je sais que c'est la haine qui m'anime, ma haine pour cette famille, la colère qu'un de ces gars ait osé poser la main sur ma Bella. La seule personne qui compte putain.

_-Putain ! Je te jure Jasper, je vais leur faire la peau un par un s'ils la touchent !_

_-Ils n'ont encore rien fait !_

_-Eh mais t'es avec eux ou quoi ? _Aboie Emmet depuis l'arrière de la voiture.

_-Non ! Mais je sais que tant qu'elle sera au lycée avec ces branleurs vaudrait mieux que Sam ne sache pas que tu as je ne sais pas quel genre de relation avec elle._

Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime, Jasper n'a pas tord, si Sam apprend que je veux la protéger il va tout faire pour lui faire du mal, et là il n'est plus question de foot, de territoire ou de fierté, c'est elle au milieu des animaux. Si je pouvais trouver un moyen d'être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien au lycée je pourrai envisager d'aller régler mes comptes avec cet enculé mais j'ai même pas la certitude de ça.

_-Faut qu'on trouve un moyen._

_-Un moyen de quoi ?_ Demande Emmet.

_-Que ces bâtards ne s'approchent pas d'elle ! _Je souffle d'exaspération, il ne comprend rien !

_-Le frère de Ben est au lycée_, dit Jasper, _il pourrait surveiller et celui de Piotr aussi. Nous dire un peu plus ce qui se passe._

_-Piotr est un psychopathe ! _Je suis complètement ahuri que Jasper ait pensé à lui, on parle de Bella là et lui associe le type le plus taré de notre groupe. Le seul capable de se jeter sur vingt flics enragés prêts à nous botter le cul et de s'en sortir.

_-Ben ne laissera pas son petit frère aller là-dedans. Enfin, faudrait lui poser la question mais je pense pas,_ dit Emmet.

_-Il le fera,_ dis-je sûr de moi_, il m'en doit une belle et je sais qu'il me suivra._

Je redémarre et prends la direction du Oak, je suis sûr que parmi nous il y en a bien un ou deux qui a un frangin au Lycée.

_-Dites-moi si vous pensez à quelqu'un_.

Mes potes la ferment et je pense que comme moi, ils réfléchissent.

Bella ? Dans quelle histoire tu t'es mise ? J'ai mal au bide rien qu'en pensant qu'il pourrait lui arriver un truc. Mais je ne laisserai rien lui arriver, c'est pas un Black, son père ou qui que ce soit qui la blessera, c'est certain. Plutôt crever moi-même ! Mais va falloir qu'elle me parle, qu'elle me dise ce qui se passe. Je suis en colère contre elle d'être partie sans explication, peut-être qu'elle m'a même mentit quand elle m'a dit que ça se passait bien au lycée. Combien de choses encore me cache-t-elle ? Je déteste avoir l'impression qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance.

**Bella**

_Être entouré de démons, vivre dans la peur, trouver une étoile dans l'obscurité, la suivre, accepter la douleur pour s'enivrer une seconde de ciel pur, aimer endurer la souffrance pour juste sentir le pouvoir guérisseur de l'ange. Je l'aime purement, simplement, éperdument et ça fait foutrement mal._

Assise à la fenêtre de ma chambre je regarde les enfants de Maggy prendre la direction de leur école. Ils marchent tranquillement sur le trottoir d'en face. Maggy me fait signe avant de rentrer. Il fait beau et ça pourrait être agréable si je ne me sentais pas si mal. Je suis toujours dans cette espèce d'ascenseur émotionnel qui me fait me sentir incroyablement heureuse et la seconde d'après plus déprimée que jamais. Je pense à Edward et à ce qui s'est passé entre nous et tout s'illumine, puis le présent me rattrape et je ne vois pas où cela nous mène. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais le revoir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il veut faire et j'attends et le temps s'écoule mais il ne se passe rien. Les jours se suivent, se ressemblent. La question qui revient sans cesse c'est qu'est ce que je suis pour lui ? Je ne trouve pas de réponse.

Je pars au lycée et toutes cesinterrogations me rendent distraite, je suis fatiguée en plus, j'en peux plus de garder les yeux grands ouverts la nuit à essayer de savoir si je suis importante pour lui ou pas. Il m'a dit qu'il pensait à moi mais est-ce que c'est de la même manière que moi je pense à lui ? Je m'installe en cours de math et je me rends compte que je me suis trompée de cahier. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec mon cours de biologie ? Je me cogne la tête contre la table. Bien sûr le professeur va nous demander nos exercices. Je vais me prendre une colle c'est sûr !

J'essaie de ne pas faire de vague et si j'étais un caméléon je prendrais sûrement la couleur de la chaise pour me fondre dans le décor. Mais c'est sans compter sur ma poisse légendaire. Deux heures de colle en poche ! Comment je vais expliquer ça à papa ?

J'essaie de penser à autre chose, il sera bien temps de s'en occuper plus tard. Et c'est toujours les mêmes questions qui reviennent me torturer. J'arrive pas à admettre que non, c'est probablement différent pour Edward, il est gentil et humain et il s'inquiète juste pour moi. Mais ça voudrait dire qu'il n'a pas autant de sentiments que je le voudrais. Sois lucide Bella ! Ma conscience me pousse à être honnête avec moi-même, qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme lui pourrait bien trouver à ma petite personne ? Et pourtant, il m'a dit tellement de gentilles choses, il était là hier et m'a protégée de Jacob. Il voulait me voir et me parler mais ce n'était pas possible et je ne sais encore pas si je le reverrai un jour et ça me rend triste, trop triste.

Je tourne en rond dans la cour du lycée, je vais et viens, comme d'habitude je ne parle à personne et j'essaie d'ignorer le monde qui tourne autour de moi. Dans les toilettes je trouve un certain calme quand il n'y a pas un crêpage de chignon en règle. La cabine pour handicapé est assez grande pour que je m'installe dans le coin et je lis tranquillement jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie me ramène à la réalité. Et je retourne en cours, évitant Jacob et ses cousins en passant par d'autres couloirs, en rasant les murs.

C'est à la fin de la journée qu'Edward devrais logiquement quitter mes pensées puisque je dois sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible, sans me faire remarquer. Alors je guette l'heure sur la pendule et je saute sur mes pieds, mes affaires fourrées dans ma sacoche à la hâte et je file vite vers la sortie. Espérant ne pas être suivie. Le nouveau jeu des Blacks depuis la semaine dernière, me suivre jusqu'à chez moi et me coincer dans un coin dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion. Jacob l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois depuis mon arrivée ici mais c'est presque devenu un rituel maintenant. Et ce soir je ne pense pas qu'Edward sera là pour me protéger. Je jette un coup d'œil quand même en sortant mais aucune trace de la Vauxhall rouge passé. Pas de Jacob à mes trousses non plus, est-ce que l'intervention d'Edward les aurait calmés ? J'espère que oui et dans ce cas là, je devrais vraiment le remercier car ce qu'il a fait hier était déjà génial.

Je passe donner un gâteau à mon ami et je rentre pratiquement en courant. Je sais pas si je dois donner le papier de ma colle à papa tout de suite ou si j'attends la fin du weekend. Il sera peut-être plus enclin à écouter mes explications dimanche. Ou alors il aura trop la gueule de bois et se mettra en pétard.

Il n'est pas là quand je rentre et ça me soulage un peu, il voit quand je lui cache quelque chose de toute façon.

Je passe un petit moment à faire mes devoirs et je prends mon temps pour préparer le dîner. Après tout le week-end va être suffisamment long comme ça, autant ne pas se presser et garder un peu d'activité sous le coude.

_-Bella ?_ Je me tends un peu quand la porte claque, La voix de papa est plutôt joyeuse mais je me méfie toujours.

_-Je suis dans la cuisine papa._

Il rentre derrière moi et s'exclame avec enthousiasme :

_-Hum ça sent bon ! C'est quoi le menu ?_

_-Côtes de porc avec des pommes cuites, ça te va ?_

_-C'est parfait chérie,_ il pose un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête. _As-tu besoin d'aide ?_

_-Non merci, je mets au four, ça sera bientôt près._

_-Ok, je vais me doucher, appelle-moi quand c'est cuit !_

Le dîner se passe normalement, Charly regarde les informations sur le petit poste noir et blanc de la cuisine moi je reste distraite perdue dans mes pensées.

_-Est-ce que tu gardes les enfants de Maggy demain ?_ Demande-t-il quand je commence à débarrasser. Je fais juste signe que oui.

_-Très bien, moi je dois me rendre à Manchester, est-ce que ça ira ?_

_-Oui, qu'est ce que tu vas faire là bas ?_

_-Jim' a un rendez-vous, il veut que je l'accompagne._

_-D'accord. _J'essaie de dissimuler ma joie. Et tente de raisonner en muselant l'euphorie que me provoque l'idée de voir Edward. Il ne faut pas que papa se doute de quelque chose et je dois en savoir plus.

_-Vous allez en avoir pour longtemps ?_

_-Probablement la journée._

_-Je prévois à dîner ?_

_-Non, je rentrerai sûrement tard._

Mon ventre fait des petits bonds, je pourrai aller le voir ! Je sens une bouffée de chaleur monter en moi mais je dois être forte et l'étouffer.

Je fais la vaisselle comme une cocotte minute prête à exploser et je ne suis pas sure que la table soit correctement nettoyée quand je cavale jusque dans ma chambre pour faire exploser ma joie. Je saute sur mon lit comme une gamine et j'ai envie de chanter, danser, crier. Je tombe à bout de souffle sur mon matelas et ris bêtement.

Si mes calculs sont exacts, je devrais m'occuper des garçons jusqu'à 16H30, puis je devrais pouvoir avoir jusqu'à vingt ou vingt et une heure pour le voir. Mon corps est en ébullition et c'est juste grisant. Je me sens juste heureuse.

Alors la journée du lendemain passe vraiment lentement en plus le temps est maussade et le vent s'est levé. Les garçons se battent pour la télé parce qu'il fait trop froid pour jouer dehors et quand Maggy arrive je suis soulagée. J'étais à deux doigts d'étrangler le plus grand et comme Johnny n'a pas voulu dormir quand je l'ai mis à la sieste il est plus qu'énervé.

Maggy me donne dix livres pour le service et si je ne trouve pas Edward j'irais au Tesco m'acheter des sous-vêtements, sinon, ça attendra la prochaine sortie courses. Je fourre des biscuits dans ma poche au cas où j'aurai le temps de voir mon petit pote. Je détache mes cheveux et les brosse, je me lave deux fois les dents et je cherche un truc joli à me mettre. J'enfile un petit chemisier bleu ciel, il est un peu petit maintenant mais il fait une taille fine et j'aime bien ça. Je mets mon jean fétiche, Edward m'a dit qu'il me faisait un cul fantastique alors je me sens jolie. J'enfile ma veste en jean et je fonce jusque chez lui. Pendant les quelques minutes de marche qui me séparent de son appartement, je croise les doigts, je prie et j'invoque tous les Dieux pour qu'il soit là.

Je frappe à sa porte en tremblant. Je n'entends pas de bruit à l'intérieur. Personne ne vient ouvrir, j'insiste, peut-être qu'il dort. Mais rien. La déception m'envahit petit à petit. Je redescends lentement les marches. Où peut-il être ? Au stade ? Je réfléchis nous somme samedi, le match est soit ce soir ou alors il a déjà eu lieu, il doit sûrement être au bar. Je me baffe le front, il est certainement au pub au bout de la rue.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je me rends jusqu'au Oak. Il y a beaucoup de monde dans l'établissement et je suis très gênée quand je rentre dedans, les hommes agglutinés dans le bar me regardent étrangement, avec curiosité s'interrogeant surement sur la raison de ma présence ici. Des éclats de rire, beaucoup de fumée, l'odeur de la bière rance. C'est tout ce qui me parvient mais ça me fait penser à l'odeur d'Edward. Et il me semble entendre sa voix au loin criant des insanités. Je peux pas croire que ce soit lui et pourtant je reconnaîtrais sa voix entre mille. Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds, me dévisse la tête pour pouvoir voir au dessus des épaules de tous les hommes, mais il fait vraiment sombre et il y a beaucoup trop de monde.

_-Tu cherches quelqu'un ?_ Me demande la serveuse en passant près de moi armée d'un plateau rempli de grands verres de bière. Je suis impressionnée, elle a l'air frêle et le plateau doit peser une tonne mais elle semble être vraiment à l'aise avec ça.

_-Alors ?_ Elle me lance un sourire sympathique mais impatient.

_-Vous connaissez un Edward ? Il vient souvent ici je pense._

_-Le seul Edward habitué ici c'est le gars assis là bas._ La jeune femme brune pousse sans ménagement trois hommes qui se tiennent là et je devine enfin le fond du bar et je reconnais immédiatement ses épaules, son crâne rasé et sa veste accrochée sur le dossier de sa chaise.

_-Oui, c'est lui !_ Dis-je subitement.

_-D'accord, suis-moi !_ Je lui emboîte le pas et elle pose son plateau au milieu de la table interrompant la conversation animée qu'entretiennent la dizaine d'hommes qui entoure Edward. Je me sens minuscule au milieu de l'allée et tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un drôle d'animal au zoo. Je voudrais encore être un caméléon là tout de suite.

_-Ed' ? Y a une demoiselle qui te cherche !_ Dis la serveuse en me désignant et toute la tablée cesse de rire et braque ses yeux vers moi. Je deviens écarlate au centre de l'attention. Les yeux gris d'Edward s'élargissent à ma vue et il se lève d'un bond saisissant sa veste au passage qu'il enfile d'un seul mouvement.

_-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?_ Tonne-t-il en attrapant mon bras et sans comprendre quoi que ce soit il m'a sortie du bar. Poussant sans s'excuser les gens sur notre passage. Il me fait presque mal et il m'entraîne sans s'arrêter vers l'arrière du pub.

_-Est-ce que ça va ?_ Demande-t-il une fois que nous sommes hors de vu de l'intérieure.

_-Oui, oui._ Dis-je un peu paniquée. Il s'arrête net et me fait face. Je retiens mon émotion, c'est tellement bon de le revoir, d'entendre sa voix même s'il semble furieux.

_-Qu'est-ce que? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_ Ses mains se posent sur les miennes le long de mon corps et les pressent.

_-Je voulais te voir. Il n'y avait personne chez toi alors je me suis dis que je te trouverai ici._

Il sourit enfin et m'attire contre son torse.

_-Je suis content de te voir,_ murmure-t-il quand je me laisse aller comme une poupée molle dans son étreinte et mon cœur se gonfle de joie. Je m'enivre de son odeur. Mais le répit ne dure qu'une seconde.

_-Bella faut pas que tu viennes ici _! Il me regarde avec un grand sérieux, il a presque de nouveau l'air en colère. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le voir si fermé et si dur.

_-Faut pas qu'on nous voit ensemble !_ Assène-t-il et ça me fait l'effet d'une lame.

_-Pardon,_ murmure-je en fermant les yeux.

Bien sûr je comprends, il a honte de moi. Je sens le poids dans mon ventre s'alourdir, mon petit cœur se fendille. J'ai honte de moi aussi maintenant et je me sens stupide d'avoir pensé qu'il serait heureux de me voir et qu'il voudrait passer un peu de temps avec moi.

_-Regarde-moi, _souffle-t-il et je sens sa main glisser dans ma nuque quand mes yeux se mouillent de larme.

_-J'avais un peu de temps et je voulais te voir pardon d'être venue, je ne voulais pas te faire honte._

_-Tu ne me fais pas honte Bella, mais cet endroit n'est pas fait pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu viennes ici._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que faut pas que … Ecoute, je ne suis pas toujours dans des affaires très claires et tu risques d'avoir des problèmes à cause de moi, cet endroit n'est pas sûr en ce moment tu comprends ?_

_-Oui, mais je … je voulais te voir et c'est le seul moyen que j'avais._

_-Tu as bien fait, mais ne le fais plus, d'accord ?_

Je secoue la tête, j'ai bien compris le message. Ne pas venir au Oak.

_-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ? Tu as un peu de temps ?_

_-Oui, quelques heures, mon père n'est pas là._

_-Super !_ Le visage d'Edward s'illumine d'un grand sourire et je ne peux que l'imiter. On marche jusque chez lui et il ne cesse de me sourire, j'adore ça. Je rougis à chaque fois parce que ça me met mal à l'aise mais j'aime trop quand il me regarde. Je me sens tellement belle sous son regard et encore plus sous ses mains quand, comme les précédentes, une fois dans son logement, il me prend dans ses bras pour m'emmener dans sa chambre.

Il me pose avec une extrême douceur sur son lit et se laisser aller sur moi, sa bouche couvre immédiatement mon cou de baisers et il dit en inspirant profondément contre ma peau.

_-Tu m'as tellement manqué !_ Il a l'air d'un gamin euphorique et j'aime ça.

Je ne retiens pas le gémissement de plaisir qui sort de ma poitrine quand je me cambre contre lui à la recherche de plus de contact. Mes doigts poussent sa veste sur ses épaules et il secoue les bras pour s'en débarrasser. Il fait de même avec la mienne et ses doigts font habilement sauter les trois boutons du bas de mon chemisier. Ses lèvres se posent immédiatement sur mon ventre quand ses mains pétrissent mes hanches. Sa langue s'insinue dans mon nombril et je ris parce que ça me chatouille. Il remonte alors sur moi et ses yeux brillants de joie plongent dans les miens.

Je sais que je le regarde avec désir et il m'offre un fabuleux sourire quand sa paume court sous mon chemisier. Il me caresse avec une extrême douceur et capture mes lèvres entre les siennes quand sa main trouve mon sein. Un gémissement meurt dans sa bouche et j'aime ce son à en crever. Je ne comprends pas comment il me fait oublier tous mes tracas, toutes mes questions dès que je suis près de lui j'ai plus aucun doute. Je m'enivre de lui, le touchant avec plus de fougue que les fois précédentes parce que je sais que quand je le quitterai j'aurai encore un vide dans mon corps et ces sempiternelles questions qui vont revenir me torturer. Alors je lui laisse ma bouche pendant que mes mains courent dans son dos, ses reins, sur ses fesses et que sans vraiment le décider tout mon corps se frotte au sien.

_-Bella, bébé, va doucement !_ Rit-il en brisant notre baiser et je le regarde sans comprendre.

_-Tu veux me rendre fou ?_ Il pousse ses hanches entre mes jambes et je sens sa dureté au travers de son jean.

_-Et c'est mal ?_

Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pose problème qu'il soit ainsi excité. Il rit et j'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de moi. Je me sens toujours bête quand il s'agit de sexe.

_-Non, c'est pas mal, c'est même beaucoup trop agréable et je vais pas pouvoir supporter ça très longtemps._

_-Je ne comprends pas, quand je ne fais rien tu me dis de … et là… tu ?_

_-Je suis désolé,_ chuchote-t-il en reprenant mes mains tombées de chaque coté de mon corps pour les replacer sur lui. _Fais comme tu le sens, j'aime tout ce que tu me fais de toute façon._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Ouais, beaucoup trop même !_

_-Tu dis ça à toutes les filles ou tu le penses sincèrement ? Edward_ se fige et se redresse sur un bras. Le regard qu'il me lance est plein de question et de tension.

_-Quoi ?_ Fait-il comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris. Et je baisse les yeux rougissante, je crois que j'ai dit une bêtise. Je me mords les lèvres, coupable, mes paupières s'abaissent, je me sens stupide.

_-Regarde-moi Bella._

Mes yeux obéissent mais le cœur n'y est pas. Il reprend une fois qu'il a mon attention.

_-Non, je ne dis pas ça à toutes les filles Bella et je ne te dirai jamais quelque chose que je ne pense pas d'accord ?_ Son corps finit par tomber à côté du mien et sa main glisse dans mon dos pour que je me tourne face à lui, sur le flanc. Il caresse mes côtes doucement.

_-Désolée d'avoir dis ça,_ finis-je par lui dire parce que son regard pèse lourd sur moi et des excuses semblent le mieux à dire.

_-Ne dis pas ce genre de choses Bella, ça sonne comme si je sautais plein de filles. Ce n'est pas le cas, je ne suis pas comme ça !_

_-Tu …_ je me mords encore les lèvres. N'osant pas continuer.

_-Bella ? Dis-moi, parle-moi !_

_-J'arrête pas de me demander, c'est stupide mais est-ce que tu vois d'autres filles à part moi ?_ Il me regarde interloqué. Et j'ai envie de pleurer tellement je me sens conne.

_-Non, enfin si, mais non ! Bella, je comprends que tu te poses la question et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir à te dire ça, mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble, tu n'es pas ma petite amie, ni quoi que ce soit. Je ne vois pas d'autre fille que toi en ce moment mais je ne suis pas avec toi non plus._

_-ça veut dire que tu pourrais voir quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_-Non ! Pas du tout ! Ça veut juste dire que je ne sors avec personne, Bella je suis désolé mais si tu penses que je suis ton mec, tu te trompes. J'aime passer du temps avec toi, j'adore ça même et je promets que je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive mais ne crois pas qu'on soit ensemble ou quelque chose dans ce genre là._

Je sens une larme dévaler ma joue, je ne suis pas surprise, je me doutais bien que c'était ainsi, mais mon cœur avait un peu d'espoir.

_-Bella ? Je tiens à toi, vraiment. Je suis désolé si tu as cru que … oh merde, pleure pas s'il te plaît, je ne supporte pas quand tu pleures._ Ses mains enveloppent mon visage mais mes yeux sont flous et je ne vois plus rien, un sanglot se bloque dans ma gorge quand les bras d'Edward m'enveloppent et qu'il me serre contre lui.

Je serre les dents, je suis en colère, il profite de moi c'est tout ce qu'il fait. Maggy avait raison, il fait de moi ce qu'il veut. Et il ne m'aime pas. Je repousse doucement ses bras, il résiste un peu et finit par me lâcher.

_-Tu ne m'aimes pas !_ Tranche-je en essuyant mes yeux.

_-On se connaît à peine Bella !_

Je reboutonne mon chemiser, j'ai envie de hurler de désespoir alors je serre les dents et me lève. Je renfile ma veste, sans lui jeter un regard.

-_Bella ? Hé Bella_ _! _Edward me poursuit dans l'appartement. Il empêche ma main de se poser sur la poignée. Il me force à venir contre lui et je voudrais le repousser mais corps est contre cette idée.

_-T'es importante pour moi Bella,_ souffle-t-il, _plus que personne ne l'a été depuis très longtemps mais je suis pas pour toi. Ne tombe pas amoureuse de moi Bella, je vais te faire du mal._

_-Je comprends pas Edward ! Comment tu peux être comme ça avec moi alors que tu ne m'aimes pas !_

_-Je suis désolé ! Je veux pas te faire de mal, mais si tu t'attaches à moi, c'est ce qui va arriver !_

_-ça arrive déjà ! C'est trop tard !_ _J'étais jamais sortie avec un garçon avant toi, tu crois vraiment que ça signifie rien pour moi ?_

_-ça ne signifie pas rien pour moi Bella, mais c'est pas aussi simple que ça, tu es encore au lycée ! Tu n'es même pas majeure ! Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi ! Et moi je suis pas un prince comme tu as l'air de le croire ! Tu vas souffrir avec moi Bella ! C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ?_

Le dégoût que je vois dans son regard me révulse, si j'étais plus vieille les choses seraient différentes. Je comprends qu'il puisse penser que je ne suis pas assez mature pour lui, je le suis sûrement pas d'ailleurs mais il n'aurait pas dû me faire croire qu'il tenait à moi. Non, il n'aurait pas dû ! Je dois partir, je vais encore plus souffrir si je reste, il a raison.

Je rassemble tout mon courage pour appuyer sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Je sors en évitant son regard.

_-Bella, attends !_

_-J'en ai assez entendu._

_-Non, non, attends, écoute moi ! C'est important._

_-Laisse-moi partir !_

_-Oui mais écoute moi juste une minute ! Une toute petite minute !_

Je me tourne pour lui faire face. Il soupire de soulagement et prends ma main. Ce contact me brûle presque.

_-Pardon de te faire souffrir, c'est pas ce que je veux, mais je peux rien te promettre si ce n'est que quoi qu'il arrive, tu peux compter sur moi Bella, quoi qu'il arrive d'accord ?_

_-D'accord._

_-Bella ! S'il te plaît ! Jure-moi que tu viendras me trouver si quelqu'un s'en prend à toi !_

_-Ouais, j'y penserai !_

_-Bella ! C'est important ! Jure-le ! Je t'en prie…_

_-Pourquoi ? A quoi ça servirait ? Je suis rien pour toi alors n'essaies pas de me faire croire que je peux compter sur toi! De toute façon, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour me sortir de la merde ! J'y suis jusqu'au cou et j'y étais bien avant de te connaître ! Lâche-moi ! _Finis-je par crier an arrachant mon bras de sa main. Je m'éloigne de lui aussi vite que je peux, je veux en finir, rentrer chez moi et vider toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je suis en bas des marches avant d'avoir compris que mes pieds avaient avancé et le bruit de la porte qui claque au deuxième me fait sursauter. Je me retrouve sur le trottoir en larmes, une lame plantée dans le bide. J'ai l'impression que le sol vient de se dérober sous moi et que je tombe, j'ai le vertige.

J'avance sans m'en rendre compte, je suis tellement déçue et je me sens si bête, j'ai envie de me gifler. Comment j'ai pu penser qu'il m'aimait ? Comment j'ai pu penser qu'il y avait un truc fort entre nous ?

Je ne remarque même pas que la porte d'entrée n'est pas verrouillée quand je rendre chez moi. C'est le corps de mon père qui se dresse face à moi dans l'entrée qui me fait brutalement revenir à la réalité.

_-T'étais où ?_ Hurle-t-il et je sens une coulée de sueur froide dans mon dos en même temps que mes jambes se mettent à trembler quand je son regard se pose sur moi, hagard, trouble, il n'est pas lui-même, je le sais.

_-Au supermarché !_ J'entends les mots rauques sortir de ma gorge nouée par la peur.

_-Tu me prends pour un con ? Tu n'as rien acheté !_ L'odeur du whisky me parvient et mon cœur accélère encore. Mes yeux se portent sur ses poings crispés sur ses hanches.

_-J'ai pas trouvé ce que je voulais._ J'essaie d'esquisser un pas à droite mais il hurle plus fort en me bloquant le passage.

_-Menteuse !_

_-Papa non !_ Crie-je en croisant mes bras devant mon visage. Son poing m'atteint quand même et la violence du choc est telle que je crois que ma tête vient de m'être arrachée.

Le noir… plus de douleur… enfin ! Je souris…

**Edward**

_Plus de pitié ! Juste du sang, de la haine et de la rage. Comme un animal blessé, je perds tout instinct de survie._

J'entends Bella hurler au travers la porte et je me précipite à l'intérieur, la vue de son corps étendu sur le sol me rend fou. Je me jette sur l'homme face à moi, l'image est floue et voilée d'un film rouge mais je devine très bien sa grande silhouette, ma cible, il va mourir.

_-Fils de pute !_ Crie-je en furie.

Mon poing part bien avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce que je fais là et sa mâchoire se tord, craque, et le sang gicle sur le mur. Sa tête tourne à cent quatre vingt degrés, il penche d'un côté, je le remets droit avec mon autre poing, dans sa tempe. Il s'effondre, j'attrape son col, me penche au dessus de lui.

_-Je t'avais dis de venir jouer avec moi si tu voulais te défouler ! _Cris-je hors de moi. _Tu devrais être en taule espèce de baltringue, t'as pas honte de frapper ta gosse ?_

Je le frappe encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que ses mains tombent inertes de chaque coté de son corps. Jusqu'à que son visage soit gonflé, couvert de sang et violet. Je ne veux plus voir un seul trait humain sur sa gueule et une fois fait, je me mets à latter son corps. La toile fine de ma basket me permet de sentir quand ses côtes craquent, une puis deux puis trois. Je casse son genou dans la foulée, puis sa cheville. Il ne bouge plus et j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle. Je me tourne vers Bella, le sang sur sa figure me rend encore plus dingue. Son gémissement arrête mon projet de tuer son père. Elle se met à bouger et je m'accroupis près d'elle.

Elle s'étouffe et crache du sang. Je cherche des yeux un truc pour arrêter l'hémorragie mais tout ce que je vois c'est le corps défoncé de son père. Putain faut pas qu'elle le voit comme ça ! Elle va penser qu'il est mort ! Je ne réfléchis pas et je glisse un bras dans son dos l'autre sous ses genoux et je la décolle du sol. Je la porte jusqu'à l'intersection avec Speelow, elle commence à s'agiter et paniquer.

_-Bella ? Bella ? Chuuuut chuuut calme-toi ! Viens_ ! Je la pose sur ses pieds et l'encercle de mon bras, la forçant à avancer.

_-Edward ! Arrête non !_

_-Chuuut viens, Bella, t'es pleine de sang, on va se faire arrêter si les flics passent, viens !_

Elle m'obéit sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi et je la conduis jusqu'à chez moi, mon sang bout encore en moi et je crois que si je ne devais pas l'éloigner de chez elle je serais encore en train de frapper son bâtard de géniteur. Je la soulève pratiquement pour l'aider à monter les marches, je la pousse dans mon appartement et j'enlève immédiatement ma veste pleine de sang. Je fonce à la salle de bain et j'attrape une serviette que je mouille. Je me jette aux pieds de Bella, qui s'est laissée tomber dans mon canapé.

_-Calme toi Bella, calme toi, ça va aller._ J'essuie le sang qui coule de sa bouche et j'ai juste envie de retourner là bas pour lui remettre une raclée. Putain mais pourquoi il fait ça ! Je vais doucement sur sa peau mais en moi l'animal est déchaîné. J'ai envie de tout casser.

_-Regarde-moi Bella._ Elle tremble et ses paupières restentparfaitement scellées. Ses sanglots sont déchirants et mes organes semblent brûler au fond de moi.

_-Bella… s'il te plait, regarde moi._ J'attrape ses mains et les pose sur la serviette pour qu'elle la tienne toute seule et que mes mains soient libres. Je me redresse et je vais chercher de la glace pour sa pommette. Il ne l'a pas raté ce fils de pute. Sa joue est franchement enflée maintenant et son nez a encore pris, comme sa lèvre supérieure qui ne cesse de saigner.

_-Aïe!_ Grince-t-elle en serrant les dents.

_-Pardon bébé, mais c'est pour pas que ça gonfle plus._

_-Edward ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Qu'est ce que tu faisais chez moi ?_

_-T'es partie si vite et tu étais si en colère, je veux pas être fâché avec toi. Bella, j'ai un peu perdu les pédales chez toi._

_-Quoi ?_ Elle ouvre les yeux et je lis la panique dans son regard.

_-J'ai frappé ton père, je l'ai salement amoché !_

_-QUOI ?_ Hurle-t-elle pour de bon en se levant et je la retiens pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne_. Lâche-moi !_

_-Non ! Tu ne retourneras pas là bas !_

_-Tu lui as fait quoi ?_

_-Bella ! ll va finir par te tuer !_

_-Mais il a besoin de moi tu ne comprends pas ça !_

Je suis obligé de comprimer ses bras pour qu'elle cesse de se débattre et je déteste la contraindre ainsi.

_-Non, il n'a pas besoin de toi, il a besoin d'un médecin, d'une désintoxication mais pas de toi ! Ton père est violent et alcoolique Bella ! Il est dangereux !_

_-C'est mon père Edward, je dois l'aider !_

_-Tu vas y laisser ta peau ! Il n'y a que lui qui peut s'aider Bella ! Et arrête de me frapper Bella !_

_-Alors lâche-moi ! _Ses pieds cherchent en vain à atteindre les miens et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau de mes avant-bras, ça fait un mal de chien, mais pas question que je la lâche. Elle va se précipiter chez elle et je veux pas qu'elle voit ce que j'ai fait.

_-Il va me chercher ! Il va s'inquiéter et ça sera pire quand je vais rentrer._

_-Rentrer ?_ Je la lâche cette fois et la pousse dans le canapé. Elle tente de se relever mais je cale mes deux mains sur ses épaules l'obligeant à rester assise.

_-Bella écoute-moi bien ! Ecoute-moi très très très bien Bella! Tant que je serai vivant, tu ne remettras pas les pieds chez ce bâtard. Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

_-Non ! Edward. Je t'en prie ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, faut pas qu'il reste seul._

_-Il n'avait qu'à y penser avant ! Bella, si tu retournes là bas, je te jure que je ferai de sa vie un enfer ! Chaque fois qu'il te touchera, je lui rendrais puissance dix ! Alors vas-y ! Retourne chez ton adorable petit papa ! Prends une bonne raclée et viens pleurer en bas de mon escalier ! Tu verras !_

Le bois de ma porte résonne brutalement et je fais un bon de trois mètres.

_-Edward ? Mec t'es là ?_ La voix d'Emmet à travers le bois semble paniquée.

_-Rentre, rentre_ crie-je et la poignée s'abaisse et il pénètre dans la pièce, ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il voit tout le sang sur mon tee-shirt et Ben derrière lui fait la même tête ainsi que Kyle.

-_Mec ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Chuck t'a vu passé devant…Putain de merde !_ Gueule-t-il en voyant Bella. _Merde Mec ?_ Il traverse la pièce sans demander d'autorisation et s'approche de Bella.

_-Merde Bella ? T'es ok ?_ Demande-t-il et elle hoche la tête, en retenant ses larmes et mon cœur tombe en morceau à ses pieds. Il veut poser sa main sur son épaule mais elle esquive son geste et part chancelante s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je me sens plus bas que terre.

Les gars avancent dans la pièce et leurs yeux sont pleins de questions.

_-Hé chef ? C'est quoi l'embrouille ?_ Je me tourne vers Ben.

_-Son père l'a frappée, j'ai pété les plombs. Les mecs je crois que j'ai fais une connerie ! Je repense au corps du vieux Swan et je comprends que peut-être je l'ai tué._

_-Quoi ?_ Me presse Emmet.

_-Je l'ai défoncé !_

_-Qui ?_

_-Le père de Bella ! Putain t'es con ou quoi ?_

_-Genre défoncé ? Défoncé ?_

_-Ouais défoncé, défoncé ! Peut-être même que je l'ai… putain de merde ! Les mecs !_

_-Ok, ok ! Calme-toi ! Dis-moi c'était où, on va aller voir !_

_-Non, je vais y aller, juste, reste ici, occupes-toi d'elle et débrouilles toi pour qu'elle se tire pas. Elle est foutrement en rogne contre moi._

Je retire mon tee-shirt plein de sang et je fonce vers la chambre en prendre un propre. J'attrape ma veste.

_-Je viens avec toi_ lance Kyle en m'emboîtant le pas.

_-Moi je vais au Oak,_ propose Ben, _calmer les esprits, les gars pensent que tu t'es fais chopper par des gars des Reds, je vais leurs dire que tout va bien, que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça._

_-Ne leur en dis pas plus ok ?_

_-Ouais ok ! _Il quitte mon appartement et je me tourne vers mon pote.

_-Merci de faire ça Emmet !_

_-C'est bon, ça roule fonce !_

On se retrouve sur le trottoir en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire et on trace vers Carisbrook. On ralentit l'allure qu'une fois à quelques mètres de la maison. Tout semble calme, personne dans la ruelle, pas même les gosses qui jouent toujours au foot. Je jette un coup d'œil au travers du bow-window et je devine l'arrière de la tête de l'ordure assise sur le canapé.

_-Il est vivant !_ Chuchote Kyle.

Au fond de moi je le regrette, et une nouvelle bouffée de colère monte en moi. L'adrénaline se répand de nouveau dans mes veines, il respire encore cet enfoiré.

_-Edward ? Qu'est-ce tu fous ? _Crie Kyle alors que je rentre dans la maison. Je traverse le living sans réfléchir et l'ancien capitaine de police lève les deux mains en l'air les yeux complètement révulsés de terreur mais s'il pense que ça va me faire quoi que ce soit ! Je suis à mille lieux d'avoir envie de le prendre en pitié, au contraire, sa terreur est jouissive.

_-T'as peur hein ?_

Je pense qu'il voit que je m'en réjouis et il murmure si bas que je dois me pencher au-dessus de son corps pour l'entendre.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

Je sens Kyle dans mon dos et je ne suis pas vraiment content d'avoir un témoin mais tant pis.

_-Écoutes moi bien fils de pute ! Si tu touches à nouveau à un seul cheveu de ta fille, je te tue !_

_-Ou est-elle ?_

_-En sécurité, loin de toi connard !_

Il grogne et tente de se lever mais il est trop faible alors je l'attrape par le col et le secoue un peu histoire qu'il digère bien l'information.

_-Je te promets que j'hésiterai pas à te butter !_

_-Tu vas finir en taule fils de chien !_

_-Peut-être, mais tu seras mort, ça en vaut la peine ! Tu ne t'approches plus de Bella c'est clair ?_ La colère flotte dans ses yeux et il serre les dents.

_-Je vais chercher ses affaires, tu bouges pas ! Kyle ?_

Mon pote se poste devant le Swan, j'entends le cliquetis familier de son couteau papillon et je sais qu'il n'hésitera pas à le planter dans les valseuses de l'enfoiré s'il bouge. Je monte à l'étage et j'ouvre la première porte à droite, c'est la chambre de son père j'en suis certain, c'est crade et des vêtements d'homme traînent. Je longe l'escalier et l'autre porte donne sur une pièce claire, bleutée et l'odeur de Bella me parvient de plein fouet. Ok, donc réfléchis Edward si t'était une fille, t'aurais besoin de quoi ?

J'ouvre le placard et je suis un peu surpris de voir le peu d'affaire qu'il contient. Faut que je trouve un sac. Je fouine rapidement dans les étagères et je trouve mon bonheur en bas, c'est juste un sac à dos mais ça fera l'affaire, je glisse les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main dedans. J'ouvre la commode et prends des poignées de sous-vêtements. Sur la table de nuit, le cadre attire mon attention, la photo d'une jeune femme brune, d'une trentaine d'année au sourire enchanteur. Elle semble me regarder. Elle est juste magnifique. J'attrape le portrait, certain qu'il s'agit de la mère de Bella, la ressemblance est frappante et je sais d'où elle tient son visage d'ange. Je fourre la photo dans le sac. J'attrape la pile de cahiers et de manuels scolaires posée sur le coin du bureau et je force pour ça rentre dans sa sacoche suspendue au dos de sa chaise.

Ok, quoi d'autre ? Réfléchis Edward, réfléchis… fringues ? Cours ? Argent ? Sa pilule, les filles prennent la pilule il me semble. Non Bella ne doit pas prendre ce genre de truc. Bella est vierge ! Je suis carrément bien placé pour le savoir, elle à l'hymen le plus étroit du balance le sac sur mon épaule et la sacoche sous mon bras. Je passe par la salle de bain, j'hésite entre les deux brosses à dent mais je suis sur que celle de Bella ne ressemble pas à un balais à chiotte tout usé et moisi, mon choix se porte donc sur celle qui semble neuve. Sa brosse à cheveux rejoint le tout et je referme la porte, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Je saute les trois dernières marches de l'escalier, le visage rouge et gonflé du Swan se tourne vers moi.

_-Vas-y on bouge ! Oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Swan !_ Je lui jette un regard mauvais, il acquiesce je crois qu'il a compris le message. On se barre de là aussi vite qu'on est arrivé. Ma seule trouille maintenant c'est elle.

_-Tu l'as salement amoché,_ ricane Kyle en m'arrachant la sacoche des mains.

_-Ouais bah il le méritait._

_-Je pense qu'il est pas près de remettre ça. Oh et il ne peut plus marcher au fait._

_-Je m'en doute._

_-Ok et qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?_

_-Aucune idée._

J'ai pas envie de répondre à Kyle, je sais pas du tout ce que je vais faire, commencer par essayer de convaincre Bella de ne pas retourner chez elle, mais pour ça faut d'abord regagner sa confiance et ça, ça va être vraiment difficile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

**Liverpool Mai 1985**

« Qui livre un plus rude combat que celui qui s'efforce de se vaincre soi-même »

Gérard de Groote

**Bella**

_La boite s'est ouverte, j'en suis sortie, j'ai regardé autour de moi et je n'ai vu que le désert, sec et mort. Ce même vide qui habitait les cloisons qui me gardaient enfermée. J'ai instinctivement levé les yeux, cherchant une échappatoire, je n'ai vu que la noirceur du ciel._

Je regarde dans le miroir et je ne comprends pas ce que j'y vois, c'est moi, mais sans l'être. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en moi et que tout avait changé. J'ai la sensation qu'une ombre est en train de prendre possession de mon corps, lentement, elle me transforme. Mes yeux ont l'air plus sombres, plus profonds, la marque sur ma joue ne m'inspire aucun dégoût, aucune crainte et ma bouche se tord dans un étrange rictus, une vilaine grimace qui ressemble de loin à un sourire, « j'ai encore supporté ça ». Je suis fière de moi d'être aussi forte et en même temps je m'en veux d'avoir laissé les choses aller aussi loin. J'aurai dû me rebeller, m'opposer à lui et j'ai laissé faire, attendant bêtement que le temps passe. Pensant naïvement qu'il ferait son travail, les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer.

A la vérité, j'ai juste été faible et trop fragile et même si la culpabilité me ronge de l'abandonner ainsi, je ne veux plus devoir supporter ça. En arriver à ne plus rien éprouver en regardant mon visage meurtri me fait prendre conscience que c'est allé trop loin. Je n'ai pas mérité ça.

_-Bella?_ La voix d'Edward étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte me fait frissonner. Mes yeux s'assombrissent encore. J'essaie d'être fière et droite dans mes pompes. Mais céder à la tentation, plonger dans le rêve encore serait si facile. Me laisser bercer par l'illusion, l'ignorance, ressentir encore cette insouciance. Mais mes yeux me crient de voir la vérité en face, mais elle fait mal, plus encore que la douleur lancinante dans ma joue.

_-Bella ? Ouvre-moi s'il te plait._

Sa voix est comme éteinte et j'ai de la peine pour lui, je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir, je suis certaine qu'il voulait bien faire mais je déteste qu'il me fasse ressentir ça. Je devrais le remercier de m'avoir défendue alors qu'il me blesse cruellement. C'est tellement déstabilisant. Il est comme un prince diabolique. L'histoire était jolie au début, digne d'un conte de fée où il avait le rôle du héros, du prince, et il a comme fermé le livre brutalement en disant « tout ça c'est de la merde je suis juste un type normal ».

_-Bella? Tu ne vas pas rester enfermée toute la nuitdans cette salle de bain?_

Pourquoi pas ? Il y a quoi de plus à l'extérieur de cette pièce ? Je regarde le plafond, me laisse de nouveau tomber contre le bord de la baignoire, me fichant bien que le sol soit un peu humide. Les larmes coulent encore, ça me brûle la peau mais cette douleur est bienfaitrice. Cette sensation que tout le poison sort de moi, que les pensées s'échappent par le bord de mes yeux, laissant mon corps un peu plus sec et vide.

_-Sors de toi-même sinon je vais rentrer de force !_

Ça changera quoi ? J'admire que sa conscience le pousse à vouloir prendre soin de moi, mais c'est amer car à quoi ça sert de me sauver si c'est pour me laisser crever ensuite. C'est comme une torture, c'est exactement comme pendre un homme assez court pour qu'il s'étouffe et suffisamment long pour que la pointe de ses pieds puisse toucher le sol de temps en temps et lui permettre de reprendre un tout petit peu d'air pour suffoquer à nouveau.

Je me frappe le front et me lève, j'ai survécu jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envisagé sérieusement un jour d'avoir une vie belle et merveilleuse. Je tourne la clé et tire la porte vers moi. Le corps d'Edward est tendu face à moi.

_-Bella!_ lance-t-il soulagé que je sorte, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ça ne change vraiment rien. Je passe près de lui, il n'esquisse pas un geste et j'aurais presque envie de le remercier. Comme je ne sais pas où aller je traverse son living, je me laisse tomber au sol contre l'assise du canapé et je devine ses pieds passer près de moi. Mon attention se porte sur le rebord de la table, couverte de traces de capsules de bière, le bout de mon doigt trace les petits crans, c'est dommage d'avoir abimé le meuble ainsi.

_-Bella ? Parle-moi s'il te plait._

Je lui jette un coup d'œil, mais je ne le vois pas vraiment, il est là, mais moi, je suis à dix mille lieues d'ici. Je ne sais même pas où je suis, dans son appartement c'est certain, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas laissée mourir sous les mains de papa. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il joue le héros encore une fois, renforçant un peu plus mon admiration pour lui et m'obligeant à me perdre dans ce dilemme infernal. Je déteste qu'il soit si parfait, je déteste de ne pas pouvoir lui en vouloir, je déteste qu'il ait raison !

_-Je te déteste! _Dis-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

Et aussitôt que c'est sorti je me sens un peu plus broyée. C'est carrément stupide et j'en suis arrivée à être plus pathétique que le mot pathétique lui-même. Mes doigts courent toujours sur le bois meurtri… inlassablement… je sens sa présence près de moi, mais ça ne m'inspire rien. Rien de plus que les pensées concernant les prochaines heures. Il va m'obliger à rester ici, avec lui, il va s'occuper de moi, surement qu'il le fera très bien et probablement que je finirai par lui dire merci de m'avoir défendue, peut-être que j'admettrai que j'ai eu tort de me laisser faire pendant si longtemps, de trouver des excuses à papa. Peut-être que je lui dirai à quel point il est quelqu'un de bien et après ?

Sa main glisse sur mon épaule, avec une douceur extrême, mes yeux croisent les siens une seconde et ça ne me surprend pas de voir autant de douceur et de bonté dans ses prunelles grises. Je ne lui en veux pas de me regarder avec cette tendresse, je m'en veux seulement d'être incapable de regarder quelqu'un que je n'aime pas de cette manière. Je me déteste de ne pas être capable d'autant de bonté envers n'importe qui, comme lui, le fait, avec sincérité, sans se forcer. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'a qu'à ouvrir ses bras pour que je m'y engouffre et que je m'y sente bien, comme perdue au paradis. Alors qu'au fond, c'est l'enfer car je profite de cette sensation enivrante et brulante qui me fait me sentir importante alors que je suis, pour lui, rien de plus qu'une personne parmi des milliers.

**Edward**

_Connaitre le passé et comprendre le présent pour deviner l'avenir. Douleur pour l'un, drame pour l'autre, ça n'augure vraiment rien de bon ! Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'espoir pour moi, mais est-ce qu'une fois, une seule petite fois, un être innocent ne pourrait-il pas avoir sa chance ? Si j'avais un jour prié j'attendrais que quelqu'un prenne ses responsabilités mais je ne l'ai jamais fait et je n'ai toujours pu compter que sur moi-même._

Je rentre dans l'appartement le plus discrètement possible, c'est le noir complet mais je n'allume pas la lumière, je connais suffisamment les lieux pour me déplacer dans l'obscurité. La respiration de Bella me parvient, sourde et profonde, je devine son corps endormi sur le canapé, étendu sous une couverture. Cette fille est la tête de mule la plus bornée que je connaisse.

_-Bella?_ Dis-je fort, pour la réveiller. Elle fait un bon sur le canapé.

_-Quoi? Quoi?_ Demande-t-elle complètement paniquée.

_-Tu vas dans la chambre! Dépêche-toi!_ Elle soupire fortement.

_-Je suis très bien ici!_ Réplique-t-elle en me tournant le dos.

_-Emmerdeuse! Je t'ai dit d'aller dans la chambre, tu dois te reposer! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le cul?_

_-Oh va te faire voir! Je me reposais très bien avant que tu me réveilles._

Je prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer. C'est vrai qu'elle dormait et moi comme un abruti je la réveille.

_-Bella? S'il te plait_, dis-je doucement.

Elle finit par se lever, allume la lampe derrière le canapé et son regard ensommeillé et en colère est vraiment craquant et je n'arrive pas à retenir mon sourire, petite fillette capricieuse. Elle balance la couverture avec hargne et quitte le salon en trombe, ses talons résonnant quand ils heurtent un peu trop fort la moquette. La porte de la chambre claque et je me sens con. Comme si elle ne m'en voulait pas suffisamment comme ça. Je secoue la tête et allume une clope. Je me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil.

Je cherche désespérément un moyen de la faire vouloir rester ici de son plein gré, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait son examen et après elle fera ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle retourne chez son père et je ne comprends pas ce qui la pousse à vouloir le protéger. Ce concept m'échappe complètement, elle devrait le détester. Et j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre d'avoir menacer de le passer à tabac si elle y retourne. Elle a accepté juste pour le protéger de moi, alors que c'est moi qui la protège de lui. Et je voudrais qu'elle préfère rester avec moi, de son plein gré.

Je cherche un truc qui pourrait lui donner envie de rester. Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle souhaite, mais j'ai abusé du scotch de Carlisle et je me sens trop confus pour avoir des idées pertinentes. Je devrai attendre demain pour y voir plus clair, mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir maintenant, il n'est pas onze heures et c'est samedi soir et si je ne m'étais pas mis dans cette galère, je serais avec mes potes en train d'échafauder des plans sur la comète pour notre prochaine bagarre. Fulham à domicile le week-end prochain, je ne devrais penser qu'à ça !

Je ressors de chez moi discrètement, après tout ça ne sert à rien que je reste ici à ronger mon frein, autant aller se détendre et je rejoins les gars au bar. Une grande pinte de Guinness se retrouve dans ma main avant même que j'en ai pris conscience et elle est vraiment la bienvenue parce que j'ai faim. Oui, la Guinness nourrit, épaisse, acide, elle tombe dans le bide comme si t'avais mangé un kilo cinq de riz safrané.

Je salue les gars près du bar avant de gagner ma banquette, dans le fond de la salle. Les mecs s'écartent, me laisse ma place et Kyle me tape l'épaule avec sympathie, les yeux un peu troubles, la lèvre inférieure pendante. La gueule du mec ivre.

_-Comment ça va?_ Demande Emmet en choquant son verre contre le mien.

_-Bien._ Dis-je avant d'enquiller la moitié de ma boisson.

Emmet se lève et fait signe à Tommy de dégager. Notre pote s'exécute et prend une chaise plus loin. Emmet se penche vers moi, il empeste le houblon et la clope. Rosalie va encore le faire dormir dans la baignoire.

_-Bois! T'as du retard_! Il remet mon verre dans ma main, je le liquide sans broncher et il fait signe à la serveuse. Elle rapplique illico avec une nouvelle tournée.

_-Mets des shooters poupée!_ Loren acquiesce et s'éloigne. _Alors t'as fait quoi ce soir?_

_-J'étais au-dessus, chez Carlisle._

_-Oh ! Ok et qu'est-ce qu'il raconte le vieux ?_

_-Il dit que Fulham à domicile ça va être du gâteau sur le terrain, mais que dehors ça va latter sévère! Qui a des infos?_

J'ai l'attention de l'assemblée et je me sens tout de suite beaucoup mieux. J'oublie toutes les conneries avec Bella et on prépare notre week-end prochain. Les gars dans le bar s'approchent petit à petit pour glaner les infos. Qui sera où, fera quoi, l'organisation n'est pas un truc courant dans les firmes de Hool mais nous, c'est un peu notre marque de fabrique. Quand les mecs d'en face commencent à nous croiser un peu partout en ville ils savent qu'ils sont déjà dans le piège et la probabilité pour qu'ils s'en sortent est faible, très proche de zéro. Everton c'est notre no man's land à nous et personne ne s'en échappe sans avoir un peu de sang sur la tronche. Mais si tu ne veux pas ça, tu ne viens pas !

_-Les Reds jouent à Southampton le week-end prochain et Carlisle pense que beaucoup d'entre eux n'iront pas là-bas, c'est un petit match, c'est loin et les gars du Sud, vous savez bien ce ne sont pas des gros bastonneurs. Il pense qu'ils vont rester dans le coin, taper un peu sur Fulham et nous. Donc il y a moyen de bien se marrer. Est-ce que vous avez prévu des choses? Moi je pense qu'on devrait organiser une petite battue avant le match, histoire de bien les chauffer._

_-Ils ont réservé sept cars déjà, plus ceux qui viendront en train, et en voiture. Les autocars vont être cernés par les poulets et escortés jusqu'au stade. Alors faudra espérer qu'ils viennent tôt._

Je m'enfile mon shooter en secouant la tête.

_-Ben a raison s'ils viennent tôt, c'est possible qu'on ait un peu de monde avant le coup d'envoi, mais faut pas oublier que les flics peuvent les obliger à s'arrêter avant Liverpool, comme ils ont fait avec Man U au début de la saison._ Ils ont obligé les cars à s'arrêter sur une aire de repos et les gars ont passé l'après-midi coincés, ils sont arrivés juste avant la rencontre.

_-Ça nous a pas empêchés d'avoir un bon coup derrière!_ Rit Emmet.

_-Un bon coup?_ S'esclaffe Tom_, tête de bite, tu t'es retrouvé le cul à l'air dans Emerson Park alors ta gueule!_

_-Hé ! Mon pantalon s'est accroché dans la clôture ! Je vous jure ! Ce n'était pas volontaire._

_-ça on ne le saura jamais vraiment, _se moque James, _tes justifications sont douteuses._

_-Voir même carrément foireuses! _Renchérit Tommy et Emmet le frappe.

_-Fuck off !_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire, c'est vrai que voir Emmet débarqué en caleçon au Oak à la fin de la soirée nous a bien fait rire. On traquait une dizaine de Reds dans le quartier et cet imbécile a voulu prendre un raccourci. Parfois je sais que je devrais l'arrêter, mais voir Emmet faire ce genre de truc stupide est trop tentant. Je regrette un peu de ne pas l'avoir suivi, j'aurai payé pour voir sa tête quand son froc est resté suspendu en haut du grillage. Ce crétin a eu de la chance de ne pas se faire serrer en traversant Everton à moitié à poil en plein mois de janvier.

La petite anecdote au sujet du futal d'Emmet rappelle beaucoup d'autres moments de ce genre et tout le monde y va de sa petite histoire. De la fois où James est tombé dans une benne à ordures à Chelsea ou du travelo de Londres qui avait failli violer Jasper.

J'enchaîne les verres et je ris de bon cœur, je repense à la virée en Italie pour la ligue des champions. Comment on avait retrouvé Kyle complètement beurré en train de danser sur les bords de la Fontaine de Trévise à midi, sous le regard horrifié des touristes.

Tout commence à se troubler quand ils se mettent à balancer sur mon compte. La prostituée de Tottenham qui ne voulait plus me lâcher et que j'ai dû enfermer dans les toilettes pour sortir vivant du pub. Ou comment j'avais cavalé comme un lapin quand cet abruti de flic Londonien avait lâché son chien sur moi. Ce pauvre chien, j'ai dû le frapper pour qu'il me lâche. Je ne saurai jamais s'il s'en est sorti.

_-Arrêtez les mecs, la pauvre bête! Je n'ai jamais autant regretté ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là! Ils ne devraient pas utiliser les animaux, c'est pas correct!_

Je suis content de voir que les gars acquiescent. Ces connards de flics sont obligés de dresser des bêtes innocentes parce qu'ils n'ont pas les couilles d'aller à la baston eux-mêmes. Ça me fait penser au petit chien de Bella et à la relation qu'ils ont, ça me fascine autant que les flics avec leurs clébards, ils peuvent leur demander n'importe quoi, le chien y va. Bella pourrait faire faire n'importe quoi à ce chien, il a confiance en elle, et elle l'aime.

_-Putain c'est ça!_ Crie-je sans vraiment savoir pourquoi j'ai parlé à haute voix. Je me lève d'un bond comme si j'avais été foudroyé par un éclair de génie.

_-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive chef?_ Demande Ben en me regardant avec curiosité.

_-Em' ! Lève ton cul ! On a une mission !_

_-Qu'est ce que tu racontes! T'es bourré, assieds-toi, il est trois heures du mat', on va nulle part!_

_-Si si viens !_

Je le tire par la manche mais à croire que son cul est englué au cuir de la banquette.

_-Bouge-toi le cul gros sac !_

_-Vous faites quoi les mecs?_ Demande James.

_-On part à la chasse!_ Ris-je en poussant Emmet dans l'allée.

_-La chasse à quoi ?_

_-Au chien!_ Crie-je en sortant et Emmet me regarde comme si j'avais trois yeux.

_-La chasse au chien ? Mec tu délires ou quoi ?_

Ben, Kyle et Tommy sont derrière nous et semblent disposés à m'aider.

_-Quel chien? Moi je ne suis pas pour qu'on torture les animaux,_ dit Emmet.

_-Le chien de Bella, faut qu'on le trouve, qu'on lui amène._

_-Merde mec c'est quoi cette histoire ?_

_-C'est qui Bella?_ Demande Tom et Emmet éclate de rire alors que moi je commence à avancer vers Carisbrook.

_-C'est la future femme d'Edward ! La petite hot Bellissimaaaa !_

_-Hein mais quoi ? Tu sors avec une nana ?_

_-Elle vit même avec lui, _déblatère Emmet mais je suis trop pété pour écouter ses conneries et faut que je récupère le chien.

_-Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir s'il l'avait baisée mais en tous cas elle est hot petite Bella, c'est un bâton de dynamite! Vachement plus sexy que l'autre pouf la… Yessicaaaa… _Cet abruti ne met même pas ses mains pour se protéger quand il part en avant et s'étale de tout son long sur le bitume.

Je lève les mains en l'air, genre je ne l'ai pas touché. Mais bon il a bien dû sentir mon poing dans son omoplate.

_-Enculé de ta mère!_ Râle-t-il en se relevant. Bon apparemment il a bien senti. On arrive sur le parking du Tesco et avec le bordel qu'on fout le chien de Bella doit s'être fait la malle depuis un moment.

_-Il traine vers les poubelles, si vous le voyez, choppez-le!_ Dis-je sérieusement oubliant la guenille qu'est Emmet en cet instant et qui continue de râler et de dire de la merde. Les gars n'arrêtent pas de rire et de le frapper.

_-Hé les mecs? C'est sérieux là_ ! Je m'énerve, frustré qu'ils ne comprennent pas l'importance du truc.

_-Ed', mon pote, tu nous fais pourchasser le chien de ta gonzesse à quatre heures du matin, il y a quoi de sérieux là-dedans? _Rit Kyle en me suivant derrière le supermarché.

_-Ouais si je ne te connaissais pas bien, je dirais que t'as vrillé du cerveau!_

J'essaie d'ignorer les propos de mon ami mais c'est trop important, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais ça l'est !

_-Hé? Je suis un peu pété mais je sais ce que je fais. Ok? Kyle! Contourne la benne, s'il est planqué par là, on va le déloger. Tu le choppes dès qu'il sort._

Je secoue les cartons qui jonchent les alentours du tas d'ordures mais il se passe rien, pas de trace du clébard. Je fais tout le tour des poubelles, mais rien et quand je commence à renoncer Emmet pousse un grognement d'ours et je le vois courir comme un fou vers la haie qui borde le parking, il se jette littéralement dans le buisson. Je pense une seconde qu'il a définitivement pété un câble mais dans son atterrissage au milieu des branchages je devine une queue poilue.

-_Il_ _l'a_ _!_ Crie-je en courant pour le rejoindre et je passe sous la barrière pour l'aider à maitriser le chien. Je me griffe les bras contre les branches et le chien grogne et tente de morde. Emmet gesticule dans tous les sens, les pattes en l'air coincé dans le buisson et j'arrive à attraper la bestiole en furie. Kyle arrive derrière moi et passe sa veste entre mes mains pour couvrir la tête du chien. Je ceinture sa petite carcasse osseuse avec mon bras et je plaque ma main sur sa tête. J'arrive à m'extraire de la haie et j'éclate de rire quand je devine le grand corps d'Emmet encastré dans la végétation.

Les gars vont pour l'aider mais je les arrête.

_-Attendez, peut-être qu'on va comprendre comment il a perdu son froc la dernière fois. _La barre de rire qui s'ensuit est des plus mémorables. Ses pieds battent l'air et son corps se tord comme un poisson hors de l'eau au rythme de ses grognements.

_-Bordel les mecs à l'aide!_ Sa tête a complètement disparu dans le fourré et plus il se débat, plus il s'enfonce dedans. Et je ris à ne plus en pouvoir, gardant bien serré contre moi le petit chien qui lui aussi se tortille et se débat.

Les pieds d'Emmet finissent par trouver le sol, son corps aussi et quand il s'extrait enfin de sa jungle notre tarzan est couvert de boue et d'écorchures. On se retient de rire mais ça se voit sur nos gueules qu'on est au bord de l'hystérie.

_-Bande de fils de putes ! Vous ne pouviez pas m'aidez !_

_-On a essayé…_ rit Kyle et Emmet s'esbroufe comme un chien.

_-Putain ! Je vais expliquer ça comment à Rosalie ? Elle va me couper les couilles pour ça !_

Rosalie coupe toujours les couilles d'Emmet, tous les jours en réalité.

_-Tu lui diras que je t'ai poussé!_ Finis-je par dire pour qu'il se calme. _Merci les mecs! Merci Emmet! On se souviendra de ton acte héroïque!_

_-Ta race! Je ne te file plus jamais un coup de main._

Il s'éloigne en râlant encore, essayant de faire disparaître les restes de végétation de ses vêtements et moi je souris bêtement, il est vraiment le meilleur pote dont on puisse rêver, un peu con, mais loyal et dévoué, jusqu'à la mort.

_-Salut les mecs!_ Dit Tommy en partant vers chez lui.

_-Edward tu vas faire quoi de ce chien?_ Demande Kyle alors que les gars prennent la direction de leurs maisons respectives, la soirée a été bonne mais le jour va bientôt se lever, les oiseaux commencent à chanter, il est temps de rentrer. Emmet me fait un fuck en guise de salut et je l'ignore en me tournant vers Kyle.

_-Je ne sais pas trop, il est pour Bella. Elle l'aime bien._ On remonte Speelow côte à côte, comme Kyle habite un peu plus loin. J'ai toujours le chien sous le bras et il a fini par laisser tomber et à cesser de se débattre.

_-Tu vas le prendre chez toi?_ Demande mon pote avec amusement.

_-Ouais!_ _Je pense qu'elle voudra rester si je lui dis qu'elle peut le garder chez moi._ Il semble étudier ma réponse et finit par rire un peu, comme si j'étais encore plus taré qu'Emmet.

_-C'est une bonne idée!_ Finit-il par dire quand je m'arrête devant la porte de mon immeuble.

_- Bon allez, rentre bien. Tchao mec! Et merci._

_-A ton service Ed'._ Dit-il en s'éloignant et sans se retourner il hurle :

_-Samedi FULLHAAAAAAM !_

_-Ouais, à fond!_

Je ris et rentre enfin chez moi, la nuit a été longue en fait.

**Bella**

_On peut tout accepter si on y trouve son compte, personne ne nous oblige à nous rebeller, on peut trouver satisfaction, même dans la manipulation. Je suis certaine qu'on peut être heureux d'être un pantin. Mais pour ma part, les liens qui permettent de guider mes membres sont un peu trop serrés et comme des lames de rasoirs, ils m'entaillent la peau et j'étais prisonnière d'un enfer, je l'ai quitté pour un autre._

La lumière pâle du soleil me tire du sommeil, je me sens nauséeuse et triste mais il me semble qu'il y a du soleil et je trouve la force de me lever. C'est plus comme un réflexe, qu'une force en fait, c'est juste pour aller voir et en profiter un peu.

Par la fenêtre, le lever du jour au-dessus des toits gris m'offre un spectacle magnifique. Le ciel a pris la teinte rosée de l'aube au loin alors qu'au-dessus le bleu de la nuit s'étire encore. C'est fascinant, les étoiles sont encore visibles par endroit mais disparaissent dans la teinte verte et orangée, ce spectacle est époustouflant et je continue de le contempler jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons percent fièrement entre les maisons aux façades blanches. Liverpool est magnifique les jours de beau temps, trop rares cependant. Je pense à Edward, à mon père, à mon avenir et au sentiment déchirant qui me transperce. Je n'arrive toujours pas à faire le tri dans mes émotions, tout ça est surréaliste et pourtant c'est vraiment en train de se produire.

Je sais ce que je veux pourtant et je devrais me battre pour l'avoir mais je suis comme Don Quichotte, je confonds ce que je vois avec la réalité. Edward ne m'aime pas, il a juste ce besoin de me protéger et je m'en fiche royalement de sa protection, je ne suis pas en sucre, je peux encaisser encore.

Comme j'ai besoin de voir mon père, d'être rassurée sur son état et de savoir ce qu'il veut que je fasse, je m'habille rapidement, range mes affaires et boucle mon sac. Je me faufile hors de la chambre, mais, un deuxième merveilleux spectacle reporte mes projets. Le visage d'Edward endormi me fait stopper tout mouvement et je suis à la limite de tomber à genoux tellement il est beau. Mais quelque chose bouge près de la porte et j'ai un hoquet de frayeur en voyant une masse s'agiter. Je comprends que c'est un chien quand je distingue sa tête apparaître derrière le canapé et je reconnais mon petit pote.

_-Hey? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_ Il remue beaucoup la queue et se jette sur moi quand je m'accroupis. Edward se retourne sur le canapé mais je ne fais pas attention à lui, le petit chien des poubelles se roule et se frotte contre moi et ça me fait rire. Enfin un qui est heureux de vivre.

_-Bonjour!_ Dit la voix endormie d'Edward et je fonds complètement face à son visage d'ange maléfique, les trait ensommeillés avec son sourire en coin.

_-Salut!_ Dis-je en retour. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?_

_-Sais rien, trop bu hier soir._

Il se retourne et sa tête disparaît sous la couverture. Visiblement il ne m'en dira pas plus, je crois bien même qu'il s'est rendormi. Alors je câline mon petit pote un long moment, et il semble vraiment apprécier. Il se met plusieurs fois en position de jeux et oui, je voudrais jouer avec lui mais je ne veux pas réveiller Edward. Comme le chien halète un peu et tire la langue je vais dans la cuisine pour lui trouver à boire mais visiblement Edward s'en est déjà chargé car une boite en plastique pleine d'eau repose au sol à côté d'une assiette. Il lui a donc donné à manger. Je ne comprends rien et j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il compte faire de lui. Comme, je suis bien décidée à aller voir mon père et que c'est sur la route, je pourrai le ramener en passant. Je n'ai pas dîné hier soir et la faim commence à me tirailler le ventre. Mais pour ça il faut que je le réveille alors, sur la pointe des pieds je m'approche du sofa, le corps d'Edward est trop grand, et ses pieds dépassent par-dessus l'accoudoir.

_-Edward?_ Je chuchote en me penchant un peu au-dessus de lui, à hauteur de son visage.

_-Hum ?_

Il gigote un peu mais ne sort pas la tête de sa grotte.

_-Edward ? Pourquoi tu as amené le chien ici ? Il faut que je le ramène ?_

_-Hum, non, laisse-le! Viens!_ Il se retourne et comme un python saute sur sa proie, son bras sort de sous la couverture et avant même que j'aie réagi, il a entouré ma taille et me force à m'assoir, ou tomber plutôt dans le canapé. Il s'est redressé dans le même temps et je me retrouve le dos plaqué contre son torse, son visage dans ma nuque. Je frissonne de la tête aux pieds, et me laisse faiblement aller contre lui. Il pose ses lèvres sur ma joue avant de demander.

_-Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ?_

Je fais oui de la tête, j'ai fait plein de cauchemars et je me suis réveillée à plusieurs reprises avec la sensation d'avoir froid et chaud en même temps et cette impression angoissante d'être enfermée, mais je ne le dis pas à Edward, je ne veux pas lui donner davantage d'excuses pour s'inquiéter pour moi. S'il croit que je suis forte, il me laissera partir.

_-Tant mieux, si tu as faim, il y a ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine, fouille, fais comme chez toi._ Il me relâche et j'en profite pour immédiatement m'éloigner de lui, de sa proximité qui m'intoxique.

_-Edward? Qu'est-ce que le chien fait ici?_ Finis-je par demander encore car il ne m'a toujours pas répondu.

_-Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir._

_-Oui, ça me fait plaisir, mais je vais le ramener, il ne doit pas s'habituer à ça._

_-Pourquoi?_ _Tu peux le garder ici si tu veux._ Sourit-il en se levant et j'ai du mal à détacher mes yeux de son torse musclé, ni même à savoir de quoi on parlait exactement. Son corps est absolument sublime, il n'y a pas d'autres mots et quand il s'éloigne vers la salle de bain, je sens juste mes jambes devenir molles quand je détaille ses trapèzes tatoués qui se contractent à chaque pas, et le creux de ses reins sublimes que son pantalon ne couvrent pas car il le porte très bas sur sa taille.

_-Edward ? Je…_

Mince ? Je voulais dire quoi déjà ?

Il disparaît dans la salle de bain mais je comprends qu'il a laissé la porte ouverte quand je l'entends demander plus fort.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Je t'écoute !_

Le petit chien remue la queue chaque fois qu'Edward parle et ça me fait sourire, lui aussi il aime sa voix on dirait. Puis je me souviens de ce que je disais.

_-Il ne faut pas qu'il s'habitue à rester ici, il viendra tout le temps après, je vais le ramener Edward!_

Edward revient vers moi et je suis contente qu'il ait enfilé un tee-shirt, j'arrive davantage à me concentrer. Même si celui-ci laisse largement deviner la forme de ses pectoraux et serre ses larges épaules. Il se frotte le visage et me regarde avec une vraie douceur, j'aime la tendresse dans son regard mais ça me fait me sentir tellement faible, je déteste ça en même temps.

_-Bella, il peut rester ici._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de retourner chez ton père alors je te le dis, le chien peut rester si toi aussi tu restes. _Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour quand je comprends qu'il est en train de me piéger.

_-C'est quoi ce chantage ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Frapper et menacer mon père n'était pas suffisant ?_

_-Mais non, non, n'importe quoi !_

_- C'est moche ! Tu… tu utilises ma faiblesse, tu essaies de me culpabiliser ! C'est horrible !_

_-Bella, c'est pas ça, je veux que tu restes ici !_

_-Si je refuse, tu vas le remettre dehors, ce n'est pas du chantage ça?_

_-T'es dingue ! Je veux juste que tu restes, je sais que tu l'aimes et je voulais te faire plaisir ! Pour me faire pardonner, pas pour te faire culpabiliser._

_-Pourquoi tu fais çaEdward? Je ne comprends rien! Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi? Tu ne peux pas juste laisser tomber et m'oublier?_

_-Non ! Bien sûr que non !_

_-Pourquoi pas ? S'il te plaît !_

_-Non! Pas question, pourquoi je ferais ça? Bella? Je ne vais pas te laisser mettre ta vie en danger une fois de plus! Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu attires les ennuis?_

_-Je n'ai la poisse que depuis hier Edward et franchement, je m'en sortais mieux avant, mince j'aurai mieux fait de ne jamais te rencontrer!_ Finis-je par cracher hors de moi.

_-Te mets pas en colère Bébé,_ chuchote-t-il sereinement et le fait qu'il m'appelle comme ça me rend encore plus furax, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est qu'on me traite de bébé !

_-Je ne suis pas un bébé!_ Crie-je buttée. _Je vais ramener ce chien, et rentrer chez moi, d'accord?_

Comme il ne répond pas, je m'agace encore un peu plus.

_-Edward ? Tu m'écoutes ?_

Ses yeux sont complètement figés sur moi et il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il finit par souffler.

_-D'accord, mais ce que je t'ai dit hier soir tient toujours, c'est la loi du talion Bella. Je ne le laisserai plus te faire de mal impunément, sois en consciente!_

Je secoue la tête, j'ai bien compris le message, je m'arrangerai juste pour qu'il ne l'apprenne pas et personne n'aura plus de problème à cause de moi.

_-Ok, je vais y aller alors._

Mon petit pote me regarde avec des yeux complètement adorables et je m'agenouille pour lui faire un dernier câlin.

_-Tu n'es pas obligé de retourner là-bas, Bella, s'il te plait, reste!_

_-Edward, tu n'attends rien de moi, c'est la loi du talion, tu viens de le dire._

_-Ne sois pas aussi bornée là! On parle de ta sécurité! Tu mélanges tout!_

_-Laisse tomber Edward ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sauves !_

Je m'en fous de ma sécurité, ce n'est pas ça qui m'importe et rester près de lui est aussi douloureux que de prendre des coups, bon peut-être pas autant mais les coups, ça cicatrise, me faire rejeter par lui, après tout ce que je lui ai donné, ça je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en remettre.

_-Tu viens petit chien? _Il s'exécute et tout en remuant la queue il passe la porte que je viens d'ouvrir.

Je descends les escaliers la mort dans l'âme. Lentement, marche par marche, je pense avoir fait le bon choix, c'est de lui que j'ai besoin, pas de son aide ou de sa protection, mon père lui, a besoin de quelqu'un par contre. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver là-bas et ça me fait peur. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte bleue.

_-Bella? Je t'en prie, ne retourne pas là-bas!_

Je me fige sur le trottoir, puis me retourne lentement, Edward est pieds nus, en tee-shirt quelques mètres derrière moi dans la rue. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et le petit chien trottine vers lui, l'air de demander, « tu viens avec nous ? ». Edward l'ignore et me regarde avec désespoir.

_-Je t'en prie! Je vais devenir fou en te sachant là-bas._

L'entendre me supplier est trop dur pour moi. Je ne peux pas lui tenir tête quand il me regarde ainsi, comme si de ma décision dépendait sa survie. Je n'arrive pas à me battre contre sa supplique, contre moi-même. Alors, je baisse les armes, ça à l'air vraiment important pour lui et je ne peux pas lui refuser.

J'abdique en hochant la tête, mon corps se détend, comme s'il avait gagné la bataille. C'est tellement plus facile de rester près de cet homme, céder au chant des sirènes, même si dans le fond, je le sais, ça finira par me dévorer.

Je fais demi-tour et Edward pousse la porte pour me laisser passer.

_-Merci!_ Chuchote-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel quand je passe près de lui et je remonte les marches.

_-Allez viens!_ Dit Edward dans mon dos et je comprends qu'il appelle le chien, la boule de poil me dépasse rapidement dans l'escalier et rentre directement dans l'appartement qu'Edward n'a pas pris le temps de fermer.

Je pose mon sac près de la porte et soupire. Je pense à mon père, il doit se faire beaucoup de soucis pour moi, Maggy aussi j'imagine.

_-Il a probablement appelé la police, il doit me chercher partout._

Edward me fait signe que non.

_-Comment tu peux en être sûr ?_

_-Bella ? Tu penses qu'il va appeler la police après t'avoir frappée ?_

Je roule des yeux, en effet ça serait stupide, autant appeler directement les services sociaux.

_-Tu crois vraiment qu'il va me laisser vivre avec toi ?_

_-J'en sais rien et il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, je ne veux simplement pas qu'il relève une fois la main sur toi !_

Je me laisse tomber au pied du divan et mon petit pote vient immédiatement se rouler en boule contre moi. Edward s'éloigne vers la partie cuisine et moi je caresse distraitement mon ami. En me demandant ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer maintenant, je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser. Je suis perdue, complètement, et je me sens terriblement mal. Pour mon père qui doit furieusement s'inquiéter pour moi.

Edward dépose des bols et une bouteille de lait sur la table face à moi. L'odeur des toasts qui commence à roussir fait gargouiller mon ventre.

_-Est-ce que tu veux du jus d'orange?_ Demande-t-il doucement en apportant des verres et de la confiture.

_-Je veux bien, merci._ Mon ventre gargouille encore plus et je me jette presque sur les tranches de pain dorées quand il les pose sur la table. Il me décoche un sourire absolument magnifique quand il se laisse tomber près de moi, au sol.

Le silence est pesant et j'aimerai qu'il allume la télévision, la radio, quelque chose qui fasse un peu de bruit et qui me distraie un peu. Mais seul le bruit de nos mastications et le ronronnement des voitures vient troubler le silence absolu de la pièce.

Le petit chien nous regarde manger et je garde un petit bout de ma tranche de pain pour lui. Il me mord pratiquement le bout des doigts quand je lui tends.

_-Hé doucement! Morfale!_ Il se couche sous la table l'air penaud. Comme si j'allais le frapper. Ça me fait de la peine, je dois ressembler à ça moi aussi. Dans ma tête, la relation se fait très vite, j'ai pitié de ce chien comme Edward a pitié de moi. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et je trouve ses yeux posés sur moi.

_-Tu as pitié de moi en fait_. Dis-je à voix haute. Edward roule des yeux et laisse sa tête tomber contre le canapé, exaspéré.

_-Ouais, j'ai pitié de toi et tu sais quoi? Ça fait chier! Parce que ce n'est pas mon genre! Ça a toujours été marche ou crève pour moi et si quelqu'un avait pu me donner une alternative il y a quelques années, je n'aurais pas réfléchi, je l'aurais prise, sans réfléchir. Je fais tout pour t'aider, te protéger et je ne sais pour quelle raison, tu me repousses et pire! Tu m'en veux! Je ne comprends pas! Tu sais, je connais des dizaines de personnes qui sont dans la merde, peut-être même plus que toi et je ne m'en occupe pas, on a tous nos problèmes. Et là! Pour une fois que je sens que je peux faire un truc bien dans ma vie, tu me rejettes! C'est complètement illogique._

_-Illogique ? Tu te sers de moi pour faire ta bonne action ! Quoi ? T'essaies d'acheter ta place au paradis ?_

_-Pfff! Rien à voir avec ça,_ rit-il. _Je crois autant au paradis qu'à la paix dans le monde. Non, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à repousser mon aide. Je te propose de rester ici, alors je sais que c'est pas Buckingham, que ce n'est pas super propre et que je suis pas le mec le plus sympa de la terre mais ici Bella, personne ne te fera de mal! Et je veux que tu sois heureuse Bella, vraiment._

Edward me regarde avec le plus grand sérieux, comme je ne l'ai jamais vu en fait. Il est à la fois calme et ferme, bien loin du clown qu'il peut être et tout aussi loin de l'enragé qu'il est aussi parfois. Ses yeux ne rient pas, non, ils transpirent la sincérité et ça me vrille le cœur de sentir que pour une fois quelqu'un se soucie de moi. C'est bon comme sensation et j'ai envie de laisser ma vie entre ses mains.

_-Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu me regardes comme un chien abandonné ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu me vois comme une gamine paumée qui a besoin d'aide._

_-Je ne te vois pas comme une gamine paumée et encore moins comme un chien ! Bella, t'es gentille, t'es douce, t'es drôle et t'es belle, terriblement belle, et je n'ai pas envie que la vie, cette salope de vie t'abîme. Comme elle a bousillé tant de monde. Tu sais très bien ce qui va finir par arriver Bella, ton père, peut-être qu'il t'aime, peut-être qu'il est complètement paumé mais tu sais très bien qu'un jour il aura la main trop lourde ! Et t'es belle Bella, tu es jeune et intelligente, tu as encore la chance de pouvoir avoir une belle vie ! Et tu mérites d'avoir une belle vie._

_-Si c'était aussi simple !_

_-Bella, faut pas qu'il en soit autrement, faut que tu y croies! T'as la chance d'avoir encore des possibilités, t'es pas coincée! Tu l'es peut-être pour l'instant, mais dans quelques semaines Bella, tu auras ton diplôme et tu seras majeure bientôt et tu pourras aller ailleurs, tu l'as dis, tu as une tante dans le sud c'est ça?_

_-Oui, Esmée, la sœur de ma mère._

_-Est-ce qu'elle serait d'accord pour t'accueillir ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des années! Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie! dans mon souvenir, elle était gentille et elle m'aimait beaucoup._

_-Bella, je t'aiderai à la retrouver si tu veux, mais reste ici, au moins jusqu'à ton examen et après, je te promets qu'on fera tout pour la retrouver._

_-Pourquoi t'es aussi gentil Edward ?_

_-Parce que tu mérites qu'on soit gentil avec toi Bella, et j'ai envie de l'être, parce que bon, jusqu'à hier, t'as toujours été gentille avec moi._

_-Jusqu'à hier ?_

_-Ouais ! t'as été un peu dure quand même !_

_-Je te demande pardon. Je ne voulais pas être méchante avec toi ! je suis désolée, tout ça est tellement déroutant pour moi, je ne comprends plus rien !_

_-Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir Bella, je sais._

Les yeux d'Edward scrutent profondément les miens, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose, et j'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend, qu'il lit toutes les questions que je me pose et tous les doutes qui m'habitent. Sa main glisse dans ma nuque et d'un geste il m'attire contre lui. Mon visage se retrouve plaqué contre son torse et j'enfouis immédiatement mon nez dans le tissu de son tee-shirt. Sa main frotte mon dos avec réconfort et ça me rassure, je sais que je peux compter sur lui et ça me fait me sentir plus forte. Je me détache de lui quand la chaleur de son corps commence à se diffuser partout en moi, je sais que si je reste encore dans ses bras, ça sera trop dur de m'en défaire.

_-Merci Edward,_ dis-je un peu solennellement, pour mettre le poids de ma reconnaissance dans mes mots mais je sais que ce n'est pas assez.

_-De rien ! Allez, lève-toi, on a à faire !_

_-Quoi? _Souris-je en me dressant sur mes pieds.

_-On va t'aménager un petit coin, pour que tu puisses travailler tes cours et mettre tes affaires !_

_-Non, Edward, je veux pas te déranger !_

_-Oh ta gu... tais-toi! Et fais ce que je te dis!_

_-Non!_ Ris-je.

_-Oh que si!_ Insiste-t-il en me poussant vers la chambre, _il y a plein de trucs à ranger, je croyais que tu aimais ça?_

_-J'aime ça! _Dis-je, _mais pas quand c'est pour te prendre ta place._

_-Je suis partout chez moi Bella, ce n'est pas tes trois bouquins et tes deux culottes qui vont me poser un problème._ Il ouvre son armoire en grand et mes yeux s'écarquillent devant tout le bazar qu'elle contient.

_-Je pense que si tu ranges tout, tu devrais arriver à trouver une étagère ou deux pour toi._

_-Depuis quand n'as-tu pas rangé ça ?_

_-Probablement jamais! _Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_-Et depuis quand tu vis ici ?_

_-Quatre ans je crois !_

_-T'es une catastrophe Edward! Tu ne sais même pas plier un vêtement!_

_-On ne m'a jamais appris! _Tente-t-il de se justifier.

_-Oh ne cherche pas d'excuse pauvre idiot! J'attrape_ un pull et l'étale sur le lit. _Ça n'a rien de compliqué!_

Je plie le vêtement correctement en faisant les gestes lentement. Il m'observe attentivement, avec amusement aussi.

_-Tu commences par replier les manches sur elles-mêmes. Ensuite, tu lisses un peu et hop ! Tu plies en deux ! Ça n'a rien de compliqué !_

_-Y a pas à dire les femmes vous avez ça dans le sang !_

_-Oh espèce de …_

_-De ?_

_-Crétin!_ Je lance un autre pull tout chiffonné qui dépasse de l'armoire et il atterrit directement dans sa figure. Ça me fait rire, lui aussi. Il l'étale sur le lit et fait comme je lui ai montré. Comme un gentil petit soldat il reproduit les gestes à la perfection et je le félicite.

_-Bon boulot Edward !_

_-Ouais ça va, si une femme peut le faire …_

_-Oh mais toi t'es vraiment un macho !_

_-Je plaisante Bella_, sourit-il en attrapant plusieurs tee-shirts froissés. Chacun de notre coté, consciencieusement on se met à plier et je suis contente qu'il m'aide. Jamais mon père ne me donnerait un coup de main. Ça me surprend presque en fait, c'est la première fois que je vois un homme plier du linge. Et sans raison, j'en fais part à Edward.

_-Depuis la mort de ma mère, j'ai toujours tout fait chez mon père, il n'a jamais rangé son linge._ Il m'offre un petit sourire mais ne commente pas. Je me dis que peut-être ça l'agace que je lui parle de lui. Alors je me tais et on range en silence, le tic-tac du réveil rythme nos va et vient autour de l'armoire et c'est vrai qu'à mesure que des piles nettes se forment, la place se libère.

_-Bon, je crois que tu as assez de place?_ Il se laisse tomber sur le lit et croise ses mains derrière la tête en regardant le travail accompli.

_-Je crois que c'est bon oui,_ souris-je en m'asseyant au bord du lit. La main d'Edward glisse sur mon épaule et il presse mon bras.

_-Merci de m'avoir aidé !_

_-De rien,_ couine ma voix quand le bout de ses doigts quitte la peau de mon bras.

_-Je dois y aller, j'ai dis à Jasper que je passerais le voir._ Il se lève d'un bond et je regarde tristement son immense et attrayant corps s'éloigner. Je dois me faire une raison, il ne me touchera plus. Je sais que je dois l'accepter sous peine de devenir folle et encore plus pitoyable, mais c'est dur, trop dur. Je soupire et me laisse tomber en arrière sur le matelas.

_-Tu fais comme chez toi ma belle, j'en ai pour quoi ? Deux heures maximum._

_-Tu fais ce que tu veux Edward._ Dis-je distraitement en contemplant le plafond tentant de focaliser mon attention sur autre chose que les tiraillements de mon ventre. Ma belle… bien sûr qu'il me trouve belle et peut-être que si j'étais plus entreprenante et sexy il…

_-A toute!_ Lance-t-il depuis le salon et le claquement de la porte d'entrée m'indique qu'il est parti, enfin, qu'il s'est sauvé plutôt vu à l'allure où tout ça s'est passé. Il était là, allongé, à me caresser le bras et la minute d'après, il a pris le large.

Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? De quoi as-tu peur pour t'enfuir ainsi ? Je ne te causerai jamais de tort ! Je ne comprends plus rien.

**Edward**

_Que vois-tu quand tu fermes les yeux? Moi je vois des grands éclats de rires, du sang excitant, des containers ennuyants, une pelouse verdoyante, un ballon blanc rutilant, des verres de bière dégoulinants, des femmes bouillantes… Mon présent en somme, et plus loin? Une mer infiniment sombre et placide, effrayante._

Je regarde les voitures passer au travers de la vitre, la buée les déforme un peu, il fait vraiment chaud dans le bar et je ne comprends pas pourquoi le chauffage marche encore.

_-Tiens Ed'._ Alice pose une belle pinte de blanche devant moi.

_-Merci Alice._ Elle me fait un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner. Mon attention se reporte sur la rue, plutôt calme pour un dimanche ensoleillé. Je me sens mal, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi pour voir Bella, mais je sais aussi que ça sera pire si je le fais. Je me sens comme une merde et clairement ça faisait plus de dix ans que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Je me frapperais bien le front contre la table là, jusqu'à perdre connaissance. Je suis dans un putain de guêpier. D'un coté, je ferais tout pour la garder près de moi et m'occuper d'elle parce que je n'envisage même pas que quelqu'un la maltraite à nouveau et d'un autre faudrait qu'elle s'éloigne de moi parce que je n'ai vraiment rien à lui donner et ça serait pourtant si facile de céder.

Je me déteste de ne pas être celui qu'il lui faut, je déteste vouloir l'être sans en être capable. Je suis un raté et ça me rend dingue qu'elle ne le voit pas. Tout est foireux chez moi et la seule chose que je fais bien, je ne peux même pas la lui faire partager, pire même je dois la garder éloigner. Je voudrais qu'elle voie à quel point je suis un bon leader, comment je suis dévoué pour mes gars et comment je peux être un chien enragé quand il s'agit de se battre. Je suis doué pour ça et j'en suis fier mais pour Bella, je ne suis rien de bon. Je n'ai pas d'argent, j'ai la culture d'une huitre, je picole trop et j'ai du mal à repousser une fille qui se frotte à moi dès que j'ai trois grammes. Pas que ça arrive souvent mais parfois. Elle est beaucoup trop bien pour moi, trop trop trop et c'est injuste. J'aimerais en vouloir à la terre entière.

En plus je suis faible, je n'arrive pas à me tenir loin d'elle et elle est tombée amoureuse de moi et je suis comme un con maintenant. Avec le recul, je comprends que j'ai provoqué ça, parce qu'elle est tellement parfaite que je voulais la séduire, j'ai voulu ça et maintenant je suis dans la merde. Je me butterais moi-même si je la fais souffrir. Je déteste qu'elle soit si jeune et influençable, si elle avait quelques années de plus et quelques expériences elle verrait quel looser je suis et elle ne me laisserait pas l'approcher et ça serait logique. Ce n'est pas juste, parce que je suis prêt à tout pour elle mais je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant.

_-Hé mec ? Comment ça va ?_

Ben se laisse tomber de l'autre côté de la table et regarde avec amusement les dessins que j'ai tracés du bout du doigt dans la condensation de la vitre. Je hoche simplement la tête en guise de bonjour.

_-Alors quoi de neuf?_ Demande-t-il après avoir fait signe à Alice de lui amener un verre.

_-Pas grand-chose._

_-Comment va le chien ? Elle était contente ?_

_-J'en sais trop rien._ Dis-je laconiquement, un peu agacé d'être dérangé dans mon moment de déprime.

_-Bon, j'ai choppé mon petit frère ce matin, je lui ai parlé de Bella._

_-Ah ouais?_ Je relève la tête et Ben semble amusé d'avoir enfin mon attention.

_-Ouais, il voit bien qui elle est et même s'il n'a pas compris pourquoi je lui demandais ça, il est prêt à le faire._

_-Tu lui as demandé quoi exactement?_

_-De garder un œil sur elle, de ne pas laisser les Blacks s'approcher d'elle. C'est ce que tu voulais non ?_

_-Ouais, ouais, et qu'il me prévienne s'ils l'emmerdent._

_-Il le fera, par contre Edward, j'ai moi aussi un service à te demander._

_-Bien sûr, je t'écoute._

_-Alec est jeune, il est fou fou, enfin tu sais très bien comment on était à dix-sept ans, il est d'accord pour veiller sur Bella parce que c'est toi qui le demande et il t'admire, il aimerait bien faire partie de la bande et lui et ses copains vont sûrement prendre leurs rôles très au sérieux pour que tu les intègres au groupe. Edward, il n'en est pas question! Mon frère reste en dehors de ça ok?_

_-Ok ! Pas de problème ! Tu le remercieras en tout cas._

_-Pas de problème._

_-Ben, t'inquiète pas, je ne l'autoriserai pas à rentrer là-dedans. Mais tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas que moi et s'ils veulent vraiment faire des coups ils le feront. Je veux dire, Carlisle ne voulait pas nous laisser rentrer dans le groupe il y a dix ans et ça ne nous a pas empêché de faire notre propre clan et regarde où on en est !_

_-Ouais, je sais, mais si Alec veut faire le con, il le fait tout seul, je ne veux pas que ça ait à voir quoi que ce soit avec moi, je ne veux pas l'aider tu comprends?_

_-Je comprends._

_-Bon et sinon, ça en est où cette histoire avec Jasper ?_

_-On attend qu'il soit remis, tu sais le gars de Chelsea avec qui on avait trainé en Italie._

_-Ouais ?_

_-Il a des contacts chez les Reds et ses abrutis se sont vantés à Leeds le week-end dernier. Ils ont fait courir le bruit que plusieurs de mes mecs étaient out. Sam a même dit qu'il avait cassé la gueule à l'un d'entre eux. Personne chez nous n'a bavé donc c'est forcément lui qui est là-dessous et je voudrais aller le fracasser sur le champ mais Jasper veut sa revanche alors on attend qu'il se remette. C'est stand-by pour l'instant de ce côté-là._

_-Ok ! Bon, quand vous aurez envie de faire une descente, tu me feras signe._

_-ça ne devrait pas tarder, il enlève son plâtre dans quinze jours. Je pense qu'on finira la saison en beauté._

_-Cool!_ Sourit Ben.

On continue de parler de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heures. Emmet et James ont fini par nous rejoindre et l'après-midi passe tranquillement, on fait plusieurs billards avec des gars de la bande et je ne pense plus vraiment à Bella, même si elle est toujours dans un petit coin de ma tête. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste loin d'elle pour le moment. Et c'est ce que je fais en traînant en début de soirée jusqu'au Fast-food et en descendant encore plusieurs bières avec les gars. C'est seulement quand il fait nuit noire que je décide de rentrer chez moi.

Je me glisse discrètement dans l'appartement et le petit poilu m'accueille en jappant et en remuant la queue, je suis obligé de le caresser pour qu'il se calme. Il se frotte à ma jambe comme si j'étais le messie et putain c'est con, ça me fait me sentir important. Il est attachant ce crétin crado.

J'allume la lumière du salon et je constate que Bella a fait le ménage, elle a plié mes affaires, fait la vaisselle et quand je vais pisser je ne peux que remarquer qu'elle a nettoyé de fond en comble la salle de bain. Je la remercierai demain sûrement.

Je tombe dans le canapé sans prendre la peine d'enlever mes pompes. Je glisse une clope entre mes lèvres et ma tête part en arrière, lourde, alcoolisée, usée.

_-T'es rentré ?_

La petite voix de Bella derrière moi me fait du bien, elle glisse dans mes oreilles comme une jolie musique. Je tourne la tête pour la voir approcher. Elle est porte un petit pyjama en coton bleu clair et ses cheveux sont tout emmêlés, son naturel la rend tellement belle. Je me redresse un peu, lui laisse de la place et lui fais signe de venir près de moi.

_-Merci pour le ménage,_ souris-je quand elle s'assoit, repliant sa jambe sous elle.

_-De rien, tu étais où ?_

_-J'ai traîné._

_-Tu avais dis que tu en avais que pour quelques heures._

_-Je suis désolé, je devais passer un peu de temps hors d'ici. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je devais juste prendre l'air._

_-Je me suis inquiétée. J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait arrêter par la police._

_-Pourquoi ça ?_

_-Peut-être que la police me cherche alors._

_-Peut-être, mais je ne t'ai pas kidnappée hein ?_

_-Non, bien sûr que non. _Ses yeux tristes vagabondent sur moi un petit moment. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure et je louche sur sa bouche. Je voudrais l'embrasser et lui dire de sourire. J'aime quand elle sourit alors je tends mon bras et du bout des doigts, je caresse sa joue, remontant du coin de ses lèvres à son oreille.

_-Edward?_ Couine-t-elle la voix cassée. Et je l'encourage du regard.

_-Est-ce que tu peux juste me prendre dans tes bras ?_

_-Ouais, bien sûr, viens._ J'écrase ma clope, repousse le cendrier et ouvre mes bras. Elle se glisse contre mon corps, sa tête se niche sur mon épaule et mes mains se posent autour d'elle. Je caresse son dos et je sens son souffle lent et profond contre moi. Son odeur de bonbons s'insinue dans mon esprit et il me fait penser à la chaleur et à la douceur de sa peau. Son corps se love contre le mien, elle se moule parfaitement au creux de mes bras et je me demande pourquoi elle a si subitement besoin de réconfort.

_-Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

_-Bof, je me sens confuse, je suis complètement perdue._

_-Ça va passer. Je te promets que ça va passer._ Dis-je tout bas en frottant le bas de mon visage contre ses cheveux resserrant un peu plus mes bras autour d'elle pour la sentir encore plus contre moi. Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à rester loin d'elle très longtemps, et ça me fait peur. Mes lèvres sont déjà en train de glisser sur son front. C'est bon, c'est doux mais c'est mal. Je sais que c'est mal et que je suis à deux doigts de me laisser aller. Et je n'ai pas le droit parce que je ne peux pas lui donner plus de moi, elle a déjà pris beaucoup trop.

_-Tu devrais retourner te coucher_, souffle-je contre ses cheveux. Déposant encore un baiser sur son front.

_-Je suis bien là._

_-Il est tard Bella, je me lève très tôt demain._

Elle soupire, se détache de moi et pose doucement ses lèvres sur ma joue.

_-Bonne nuit Edward,_ chuchote-t-elle déçue. Et ma main a du mal à quitter la sienne. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait prise.

_-Bonne nuit._ La torture s'entend dans ma voix. Son incompréhension se lit sur son visage et je voudrais être capable de lui expliquer pourquoi je la repousse mais le problème n'est pas là pour moi. Le problème c'est pourquoi c'est aussi dur de le faire.

Je la veux dans mes bras, je la veux contre moi. J'ai besoin d'elle, de sa douceur et de sa chaleur et je n'ai pas le droit de prendre ça, sans lui donner en retour. Je me laisse tomber sur le coté, me sentant faible et nul. Je devrais juste l'aimer, m'occuper d'elle et lui offrir une belle vie. Une vie calme et paisible.

J'irais au boulot, je ramènerais de l'argent, elle tiendrait la maison, peut-être même qu'on aurait des enfants et chaque jour passerait comme le précédent. Je n'irais plus au stade, je ne boirais plus, de temps en temps on emmènerait les gosses à la mer et elle sourirait. Quand je rentrerais le soir elle aurait fait à manger et rangé, on se ferait un resto de temps en temps, les bons mois. Je ne verrais plus les gars et je regarderais les matchs à la TV. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait un bon boulot et on pourrait vivre dans un endroit plus grand. Je ne serais personne. Juste un mouton de plus, bien rangé dans la société, qui paye ses impôts et baisse les yeux quand un gars un peu plus grand l'embrouille, qui lit les journaux et va voter aux régionales.

Je pourrais me laisser aller, être bon pour elle et me laisser crever. Après tout ? Qui s'en soucierait si ce n'est elle ? Peut-être qu'elle serait heureuse, les premières années, et peut-être qu'elle resterait près de moi. Je suis sûr qu'elle ferait une parfaite femme, une excellente mère, alors sûrement qu'elle me dirait de ramener plus de fric pour qu'on paye une bonne école aux enfants, peut-être que je devrais lécher le cul du boss pour avoir une augmentation et je le ferais, buttant le peu de dignité pour elle. Parce qu'elle me l'aura demandé et certainement que je me sentirais fier de l'avoir fait pour elle. Mais elle, elle ne verrait probablement pas à quel point ça m'a coûté et qu'elle en voudrait plus. Elle serait fière que je sois devenu contremaître ou responsable de dépôt. Jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise que j'ai atteint le plus haut et qu'un type comme moi n'aura jamais plus et à ce moment-là, son regard changera, elle verra, enfin, le type qu'elle a aimé. Elle se rendra compte qu'il n'est ni futé, ni malin, qu'il a peut-être même comme ses parents des problèmes psychologiques bien ancrés au plus profond de lui et peut-être que cette merde se sera insinué dans nos gosses et comme moi ils deviendront des animaux ingérables, bêtes et haineux.

_Ça serait tellement plus simple si tu me détestais._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

**Liverpool Mai 1985**

« Le désir est une source de trouble et de souffrance »

Alexandra David-Néel

**Bella**

_Les choses changent…_

Le parfum d'Edward chatouille mes narines juste avant que son souffle ne caresse mon visage et ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur mon front. C'est tellement doux que je pourrais même penser l'avoir imaginé, être encore endormie, mais je sens la couverture remonter sur moi et couvrir mes épaules. J'avais froid, il a bien fait. Je souris sans pouvoir ouvrir les yeux.

-_Bonne journée Bella_. Chuchote-t-il et sa voix fait son travail sur moi, elle me détend et m'enveloppe de bien être.

Quand je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, j'ai la sensation qu'il est toujours là mais comme la chambre est déserte et baignée de lumière, j'imagine qu'il est parti depuis longtemps. Mais je sens encore ses lèvres contre la peau de mon front, et je passe mes doigts dessus comme pour vérifier que c'était bien ici.

Le petit réveil blanc campé sur ses trois pieds dorés m'indique qu'il est presque huit heures et je saute du lit rapidement. Mon petit pote me fait une fête mémorable et il a une forme incroyable. Visiblement manger correctement et dormir au chaud lui réussit.

Une note sur la table avec des clés attire mon attention.

_« Bella, fait come chez toi et ferme bien la porte en partent, bone journé, Edward »_

Je souris, visiblement, l'écriture n'est pas son truc alors j'apprécie d'autant plus l'effort.

Je prends une douche rapide, j'utilise le savon d'Edward pour emmener un petit peu de lui avec moi. J'enfile mon uniforme et mange une tartine de pain en promenant le petit chien jusqu'à Emmerson Park. Il me suit sagement tout le temps que j'ai à manger dans la main alors je garde un petit bout pour qu'il me suive jusqu'à chez Edward. J'ai un peu peur qu'il fasse des bêtises en mon absence et qu'Edward le jette dehors en revenant. Ça me rendrait vraiment triste mais c'est un risque à prendre.

Je rassemble mes affaires dans ma sacoche et caresse mon petit pote.

_-Tu te tiens bien hein ? Faut que tu sois sage !_

Je croise les doigts et comme Edward me l'a demandé, je verrouille bien la porte. Le petit chien pleure de l'autre côté et ça me fait quelque chose mais même s'il est enfermé, il est en sécurité et au chaud, il a à boire et à manger.

Je file au lycée, sachant que les premières journées seront difficiles mais il s'habituera et moi aussi je pense. Peut-être qu'un certain ordre va s'installer comme ça, après tout je ne peux pas en vouloir à Edward et je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à affronter Charly pour ma colle. Le papier n'est pas signé mais je le ferai, j'envisage d'imiter sa signature, je sais que c'est mal, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je ne me vois pas aller demander à mon père de le faire et Edward serait furieux si j'y allais seule et je ne peux pas lui demander de m'accompagner.

Cependant je sais qu'il faudra que j'appelle Maggy, que je lui dise que je vais bien et qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour moi. Si Charly n'a pas appelé la police, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il lui a dit. Sait-elle d'ailleurs que j'ai quitté la maison de mon père ? Ça fait vraiment bizarre de se dire ça. « Je ne vis plus chez mon père » ça sonne tellement étrange. Mais c'est ce que je voulais, d'ailleurs je ne pensais pas si tôt et peut-être que j'espérais que papa change et qu'il ne me pousse pas à faire ça mais finalement n'était-ce pas simplement une excuse pour ne pas être courageuse et ne pas partir ? Edward a raison, peut-être qu'un jour, il m'aurait grièvement blessée.

Je m'installe en classe tranquillement, Edward est dans un coin de ma tête, mon ventre frissonne quand je pense que je vais le voir ce soir. C'est tellement bizarre de savoir qu'il sera là, que je vais le voir tout le temps maintenant. Ça me fait sourire en fait, j'aime cette idée. J'essaie de me convaincre qu'avec le temps, je ressentirai plus ce trouble qui m'habite quand je suis près de lui.

Peut-être qu'à force mon corps me trahira moins et que j'aurai moins envie qu'il me touche, qu'il m'embrasse et qu'il me serre contre lui jusqu'à l'étouffement. Peut-être que mon cœur s'emballera moins chaque fois qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Peut-être que mon souffle ne se hachera plus quand il me touchera. J'aimerai que ça arrive parce que c'est absolument insupportable de le sentir si loin de moi, c'est éprouvant de se retenir tout le temps et j'aimerai être insensible à ses charmes. Chacun de ses gestes m'obsède et c'est ridicule, est-ce normal d'aimer la façon qu'il a d'amener sa cigarette à sa bouche ? La manière dont il ouvre ses bières ou bien comment il éclate de rire ? Je dois probablement avoir un sérieux problème psychologique. Il me fait me sentir névrosée maintenant. Je secoue la tête en riant.

Je me presse sur le trottoir devant le lycée, pour la première fois, je ne prends pas Carisbrook, mais je traverse la rue en direction de Speelow. Beaucoup plus d'élèves empruntent ce chemin et je suis contente parce que Black doit me chercher partout. Finalement, la journée a été bonne et je suis contente de retourner chez Edward. Je n'ai pas besoin de me presser et je sais que je n'ai aucun risque de me faire hurler dessus en rentrant. Je me sens sereine, même si j'ai beaucoup à faire.

Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas trouver Edward en rentrant dans son appartement, mais le petit chien m'offre un super câlin en compensation surtout qu'il n'a fait aucune bêtise. Je le promène un petit moment pour qu'il fasse ses besoins. Je pense qu'il faudrait que je lui achète une laisse. De retour, j'attrape le téléphone, dans le but d'appeler Maggy, j'espère qu'Edward ne m'en voudra pas. Les sonneries se multiplient avant qu'elle ne réponde.

_-Allo ? Maggy ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-C'est Bella._

_-Bella !_ Hurle-t-elle hystérique_, mon dieu Bella où es-tu ? Ça va ?_

_-Oui, oui, ça va, je suis chez Edward._

_-Bon sang ! Charly a dit que tu étais partie ! Il a dit que tu avais fugué! Bella ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu es trop jeune !_

_-Maggy ! Stop !_ Crie-je pour me faire entendre. Mais elle ne me laisse pas en placer une.

_-Bella ton père s'est fait agresser ! Il est à l'hôpital !_

_-Je sais Maggy !_

_-Quoi ? Tu sais quoi ? Bella ! Je ne comprends rien !_ Hurle-t-elle. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de me lancer dans une explication mais je n'ai même pas le temps de dire un seul mot.

_-Ton père m'a dit de ne pas te chercher, que tu allais revenir bientôt, Bella il a refusé d'aller à la police, si tu sais quelque chose tu dois me le dire._

_-A propos ?_

_-Eh bien, sur les agresseurs de ton père ! Ils étaient plusieurs ! Bella dis-moi si tu sais quelque chose. Charly m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là, mais est-ce vrai ?_

_-Maggy… pitié, calme-toi ! Je vais bien ! Dis-moi comment va papa._

_-Il a plusieurs fractures, aux côtes, aux bras et aux jambes, Bella il faut que tu rentres._

_-Je ne peux pas Maggy, je suis désolée._

_-Bon sang ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe Bella ! Est-ce que Charly est en danger ?_

_-Non, il n'est pas en danger, du moins, tant que je reste loin de lui. Écoute Maggy, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ni pour Charly d'ailleurs, il ne risque rien._

_-Bella explique-moi ce qui se passe, je m'inquiète tellement !_

_-C'est pas la peine Maggy je te jure, je vais très bien._

_-Alors pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec cet Edward ?_

_-Rien, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, juste que … je préfère rester chez lui pour le moment._

_-Est-ce qu'il t'y oblige ? Bella je sais quand tu mens !_

_-Non, il ne m'y oblige pas, Maggy ça serait trop long à tout t'expliquer mais ça va, je te jure ça va ! Crois-moi s'il te plait !_

_-Je n'aime pas ça Bella, tu peux le comprendre._

_-Je sais, est-ce que tu as besoin de moi pour Samedi ?_ Je tente d'éluder et de passer à autre chose.

_-Oui, et viens plus tôt, tu m'expliqueras._

_-D'accord, mais ne dis pas à Charly que je viens, dis-lui que je vais bien s'il demande._

_-Bella, tu peux venir ici si tu veux, la maison est ouverte si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit !_

_-Merci Maggy, arrête de t'en faire ok ? Je vais bien._ Le bruit de la porte derrière moi me fait sursauter et je me retourne vivement vers Edward.

_-Maggy, je dois te laisser, on se voit samedi d'accord ?_

_-D'accord mais Bella…_

_-A samedi._

Je raccroche avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase et j'ai du mal à relever les yeux vers Edward, j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille d'avoir utilisé son téléphone.

_-Qui était-ce ?_ Demande-t-il doucement en marchant vers moi après avoir caressé le chien et déposé sa veste en cuir sur le dossier du canapé.

_-Maggy_ , dis-je un peu fébrilement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise.

_-Et qui est Maggy ?_ Sourit-il en se plantant devant moi, je ne devine que son sweat-shirt face à moi car je n'arrive pas à lever les yeux. Je vois sa main monter le long de mon bras pour enlever la mienne de ma bouche et je suis obligée d'arrêter de mâchouiller mon ongle.

_-Qui est Maggy Bella ?_

_-Ma voisine, une amie. Je l'ai appelé parce que j'avais peur qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi._

_-Et tu l'as rassurée? _Souffle-t-il tout près de mon visage et je sens la chaleur de son corps envahir le mien et mon sang se met à s'agiter en moi.

_-Je crois oui._ Ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur ma joue et il m'attire à lui alors je me laisse aller dans ses bras.

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ?_ Chuchote-t-il contre ma tempe en me berçant contre lui.

_-Rien ça va._

_-Tu as l'air terrorisée, est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose ?_

_-Non, tu ne m'en veux pas pour le téléphone ?_

_-Le téléphone ?_ Demande-t-il l'air de ne pas comprendre_. Tu peux appeler qui tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas._ Je me détends pour de bon et resserre mes bras autour de sa taille pour nicher un peu plus mon nez dans son torse. Je prends une grande bouffée de lui, de son odeur particulière, je sais qu'il a certainement beaucoup transpiré au boulot mais je crois que ça me plaît. Aussi sale que ça puisse paraître, j'aime l'odeur virile qu'il dégage.

_-ça s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?_ Dit-il en se détachant petit à petit de moi.

_-Une journée de plus,_ renvoie-je laconiquement pas vraiment désireuse de lui raconter ma journée de cours. _Et toi ?_

_-Oui beaucoup de boulot, je suis bien claqué. Je vais aller me doucher._

_-D'accord._ Je le laisse quitter mes bras et il m'offre un grand sourire. Je _vais faire mes devoirs moi._

_-Ok !_

Il s'éloigne vers la salle de bain, mon petit pote sur les talons et ça m'amuse de le voir le suivre.

_-Ce chien m'aime bien je crois !_ Lance-t-il amusé. _Va falloir que tu lui trouves un nom Bella,_ _le chien c'est nul !_

_-C'est vrai. Tu as des idées ?_

_-Je vais y penser ! Allez pousse-toi !_ Il empêche le chien de le suivre dans la salle de bain et quand la porte se ferme, le pauvre petit chien se couche devant et regarde tristement la cloison.

_-Il prend juste sa douche, il va revenir t'en fais pas !_ Ris-je. Mais il m'ignore et continue de fixer le bois de la porte.

J'attrape ma sacoche et sors mon manuel de math et mon cahier d'exercices. J'ai du mal à me concentrer parce que j'imagine Edward sous la douche. J'ai des pensées complètement obscènes qui me traversent l'esprit et j'ai l'impression d'être détraquée. Je ne veux pas penser à ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi, dans ma tête je le vois dans toute sa gloire, musclé et mouillé. Je visualise parfaitement l'écusson d'Everton qu'il a tatoué entre les omoplates, je vois même les gouttes d'eau couler dessus, rouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale se perdre dans le creux de ses reins. Je mords fort mon crayon, jusqu'à ce que l'eau cesse de couler de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'y a aucun bruit et de nouveau le chauffe-eau se met en route. Je me demande bien pourquoi il prend deux douches. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre emportant avec elle une épaisse vapeur et le corps d'Edward enroulé dans une serviette un peu petite pour couvrir autre chose que ses hanches et le haut de ses cuisses.

_-Désolé, oublié de prendre mes habits !_ Il trottine jusqu'au couloir et ma tête se penche en arrière pour le suivre du regard jusqu'à la chambre. Il est vraiment parfait et tout mon corps me fait mal tellement je voudrais pouvoir le toucher. J'ai envie de me lever, de traverser la chambre, lui enlever sa serviette et fondre sur sa peau. Si seulement j'avais le courage de le faire. Je l'aurais surement si je ne risquais pas de me faire jeter. Je me fustige de penser à ça, je sais qu'il me repoussera alors pourquoi me faire du mal avec ça ? Ma conscience m'insulte littéralement en me disant que je suis bête et stupide.

_-Tu fais quoi ?_ Edward se laisse tomber dans le canapé et allonge ses jambes sur la table. Il a enfilé un pantalon large en toile beige et un tee-shirt blanc. Du bout du bras il attrape le cendrier et sort son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa veste derrière lui.

_-Bella ? Tu fais quoi ?_ Répète-t-il encore comme je ne réponds pas, perdue dans sa contemplation.

_-Des maths, pourquoi ?_ Je le regarde fascinée pendant qu'il allume sa clope, le nuage de fumée bleu l'entoure et il agite sa main pour le chasser.

_-Je ne sais pas, comme ça, t'aime bien ?_

_-Non, c'est chiant et j'comprends pas vraiment grand-chose._

_-C'est quoi ta matière préférée ?_

_-La biologie et toi ? T'aimais quoi à l'école ?_

_-Rien. Je détestais l'école._ Je ris un peu en le voyant se tendre.

_-Houlà, des mauvais souvenirs ?_

_-Pire que ça oui._ Dit-il très sérieusement. Et je lâche mon crayon sur la table, me lève et vais vers lui. Il tourne son visage vers moi quand je m'assois près de lui et j'ai rarement vu son regard aussi sombre, son visage aussi torturé.

_-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_ Je sais que ma curiosité est très mal placée mais je veux comprendre ce qu'il a bien pu vivre pour que son visage prenne cette froideur.

_-J'étais nul rien de plus, je détestais ça, ce n'est vraiment pas un bon souvenir._

_-T'es allé jusqu'au où ?_

_-J'ai même pas fini le deuxième cycle_, crache-t-il comme si c'était une insulte et je le regarde horrifiée.

_-Mais tu avais quoi ? Douze ans ?_

_-Quatorze, j'avais déjà redoublé deux fois._

_-Comment ça se fait ?_

_-J'étais nul c'est tout !_

_-Donc tu es allé travailler ?_

_-Pas tout de suite, mais oui, après j'ai travaillé._

_-Et tu ne regrettes pas ?_

Edward réfléchit un petit moment avant de me répondre.

_-Non, parce que je ne suis pas vraiment fait pour apprendre des trucs tu vois, ça rentre, ça ressort je ne suis pas très intelligent tu sais !_

_-Bien sûr que si tu l'es_ ris-je en frappant son bras. Il me sourit visiblement content de me faire rire.

_-Toi je suis sûr que tu t'en sors bien à l'école, je suis certain que tu es très appliquée._ Cette fois je ris pour de bon.

-_Tu te trompes complètement ! La plupart du temps je pense à autre chose et je mets des heures à comprendre ou apprendre quelque chose. J'ai rarement de très bonnes notes._

_-T'es dans la moyenne ?_

_-Oui c'est ça, la moyenne. J'essaie de faire bien mais c'est tellement ennuyeux parfois._

_-Je te crois sur parole ! Mais tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps !_

_-Non, trois semaines tout au plus, j'espère avoir mon examen, c'est tout._

_-Et bien travaille au lieu de discuter !_

_-T'as raison ! Je_ quitte le canapé pour retourner m'asseoir face à la table du living, devant mes exercices de mathématique.

_-ça te dérange si je mets la télé Bella ?_

_-Bien sûr que non, t'es chez toi, tu fais ce que tu veux !_

_-Je ne voudrais pas te déconcentrer._

Je ris à sa remarque, sa simple présence me déconcentre mais je ne peux pas lui demander de sortir. Je pourrais aller dans la chambre, sur le lit mais j'ai des figures de géométrie à tracer et il me faut un support dur. Je me demande ce que mon père aurait fait de moi si je n'avais pas été en second cycle. Je secoue la tête et morte de curiosité je demande.

_-Ils ont dit quoi tes parents quand t'as pas fini l'école ?_ Je me mords la lèvre dès que c'est sorti. Il ne parle jamais de ses parents.

_-Rien, ils n'étaient pas là pour dire quoi que ce soit._

_-Edward ? Qu'es- ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?_

_-A qui ?_

_-A tes parents !_

_-Bah rien pourquoi ?_

_-Tu n'en parles jamais._

_-Parce que je n'ai rien à dire à leur propos, je ne les connais pas._

_-Tu ne connais pas tes parents ?_

_-Non._

_-Mais ? Tu as été abandonné ?_

_-Ouep ! _Il se lève et s'éloigne vers la cuisine, j'entends la porte du réfrigérateur s'ouvrir et se fermer. Il revient armé d'une bouteille de bière.

_-Tu n'as jamais eu de famille ?_

_-Enfant non, maintenant ouais._

_-Je ne comprends pas._

_-Cherche pas à comprendre, c'est sordide !_ _J'ai vécu chez une femme jusqu'à quatorze ans et après je suis parti._

-_Elle t'a chassé ?_

_-Non, je suis parti._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Bella ! Arrête avec tes questions et travaille !_

_-Mais…_

_-Non ! Arrête ! C'est chiant, sérieusement !_

_-Pardon_. Dis-je doucement en plongeant mon nez dans mon cahier, douchée par sa réaction. Je n'aime pas quand il me parle comme ça. Ça me fait me sentir nulle et probablement que je le suis, qu'est ce qui m'a pris aussi de poser toutes ces questions ? Il a été abandonné, ça doit être trop dur d'en parler. Il a dû se sentir très seul et rejeté. Et moi comme une idiote, je le harcèle de questions, je lui tire les vers du nez. J'ai envie de pleurer tellement je me sens bête.

Le bruit de la bouteille sur la table me fait jeter un petit coup d'œil vers lui et je le vois se lever et venir vers moi. Une seconde plus tard ses grandes paumes sont sur mes épaules et les pressent. Son visage se pose près du mien et il murmure.

_-Désolé, je voulais pas mal te parler, _murmure-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur ma joue. _Mon passé n'est pas un sujet que j'aime aborder Bella. Ce n'est pas intéressant et c'est minable, je n'ai pas eu de famille Bella mais j'en ai une aujourd'hui et c'est ça le plus important._

_-Excuse-moi d'avoir été indiscrète. Et est-ce que tu voudrais me parler de ta famille ? Celle de maintenant ?_

_-Ouais bien sûr,_ sourit-il en attrapant une chaise, les pieds griffent la moquette et il la place tout près de la mienne avant de se laisser tomber contre le dossier. Il pose son coude sur la table et sa tête vient se loger dans le creux de sa paume. Il semble réfléchir un petit moment pendant lequel je détaille son profil parfait. Je voudrais me lasser de le regarder mais il est bien trop beau pour ça.

_-D'abord il y a Carlisle. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui, la première fois qu'on s'est vu, c'est lui qui m'a dit de t'emmener à l'hôpital._

Je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir de ce jour là, tout est trouble dans ma mémoire, mais je me rappelle d'un homme plus âgé qui m'avait fait les premiers soins.

_-Blond ? Un peu plus vieux ?_

_-C'est ça, _sourit Edward, et _bien Carlisle c'est comme mon père. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé quand je suis parti de chez la vieille. Il m'a hébergé pendant un temps et m'a aidé à trouver un job. Il y a Emmet et Jasper, eux ils sont comme des frères. Ils ont l'air bêtes comme ça mais c'est des gars supers._

_-Je ne connais pas vraiment Jasper mais Emmet est vraiment gentil oui._

_-je peux toujours compter sur eux, et ils sont normaux, ils ne se prennent pas pour des caïds comme ces abrutis de Punk qui tapent sur les paki, tu vois ils sont corrects dans le genre. Ils n'ont pas des idées tordues sur la politique, ils ne sont pas à te prendre la tête pour des conneries. Bref, et puis il y a Alice aussi, qui travaille au Oak, la serveuse. Elle est un peu comme ma sœur elle aussi. On a habité pendant quatre ans ensemble avec Ben aussi. Tu ne connais pas Ben ?_

_-Non, je ne crois pas._

_-Il est super lui aussi enfin voilà, j'ai des gens cool autour de moi et je te parle pas de tous les autres gars qui sont comme des cousins si on peut dire._

Je peux m'empêcher de sourire, il y a une telle tendresse et une telle douceur quand il parle d'eux. Je me sens idiote d'avoir pensé qu'il était seul. Il l'est beaucoup moins que moi qui n'ai que mon père. Mon front se pose sur son épaule et ses doigts caressent ma joue.

_-Hé Bella ? Ça va ?_ S'inquiète-t-il immédiatement.

_-Oui, ça va, tu as de la chance d'avoir tout ces gens autour de toi._

_-Je sais,_ sourit-il_. Est-ce que tu vas travailler maintenant ?_

_-Je ne crois pas que je pourrais y arriver, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer._

_-C'est moi qui t'embête ?_

_-Non, pas du tout, juste que je préfère parler avec toi que de me prendre la tête avec cet exercice._

_-Ok ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller chercher de quoi dîner, je vais aller à l'épicerie en bas de la rue, l'autre va me raconter sa vie pendant deux heures, quand je reviens, tu as fini ok et on pourra parler toute la soirée, d'accord ?_

_-ça marche !_ Souris-je bêtement heureuse. Edward enfile déjà un sweat et sa veste et j'aime la manière dont le gris de la capuche de son sweat qui dépasse tranche sur le noir de son cuir.

_-Je vais emmener le chien, ça lui fera une balade. Est-ce que tu lui as trouvé un nom alors ?_

_-J'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser._

_-Ok on en parlera tout à l'heure. Travaille bien._

_-Merci ! _Je lui souris une dernière fois quand il est près de la porte et qu'il hèle le chien.

_-Allez viens petit pote !_ Dit-il et ça me fait vraiment rire parce que moi aussi je l'appelle comme ça. Je trouve que ça lui va bien encore plus quand c'est Edward qui l'appelle ainsi. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un nom et en même temps je ne vois pas comment l'appeler autrement.

**Edward**

_Comment se fait-il que la routine que tu peux exécrer de tout ton être peut te manquer le jour où elle est cassée? Comme si les amarres s'étaient subitement rompues, ton bateau part à la dérive et tu fais l'équilibriste pour rester debout et tu pries pour revoir le port et t'accrocher de nouveau. Je pourrais dériver des jours, peut-être couler, voir carrément me noyer, mais même si la sécurité du rivage me manque, je n'ai pas peur tant qu'elle est là. Comme l'adrénaline, elle me fait me sentir plus fort._

Comme tous les matins, je dépose un baiser sur son front, je caresse sa joue et je remonte la couverture sur elle. Je quitte l'appartement discrètement, je ferme bien ma veste, les mâtinées sont encore fraîches et l'humidité désagréable. Je prends mon service au port, comme chaque matin après avoir bu un grand gobelet de café et fumé une cigarette devant l'entrepôt.

Il est cinq heures quinze quand j'attaque mon premier container. Perché sur la grue j'empile comme des cubes les palettes veillant à ne pas mélanger les cargaisons. Les mouettes volent au dessus de ma tête, ça sent la fin de semaine, elles sont toujours plus nombreuses et leurs cris aigus et agaçants me font sourire, ça veut dire que le match approche. Toute la journée je regarde les bateaux de pêche qui rentrent passer le long des quais ramenant avec eux les oiseux blancs. Ils repartiront tous ensemble dès lundi quand il faudra de nouveau patienter.

C'est une journée de plus et pourtant, je me sens pas aussi blasé que d'habitude. J'ai juste hâte que cette semaine se termine, qu'on soit samedi, bourrés et énervés, attelés à vociférer sur les paysans de Fulham. Une semaine comme une autre qui me parait encore plus longue que d'habitude et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que la fin de saison approche ou si c'est parce que je suis frustré depuis cinq jours, que je dors mal sur ce putain de canapé et que la fille qui vit chez moi me rend dingue. J'ai passé chaque heure de la semaine à fantasmer à propos d'elle, à m'imaginer en train de lui enlever sa petite chemisette, à soulever sa jupe, à voir son corps nu se tordre de plaisir sous l'assaut de ma bite qui est en constante excitation à tel point que je sais plus comment faire pour me soulager. J'ai hâte d'aller coller une raclée à quelques gars et me défouler, oublier cette semaine longue et merdique et prendre enfin mon pied.

Mais avant ça, il y a encore Bella à la maison ce soir, avec le petit chien sangsue, officiellement prénommé « Petit Pote ». C'est stupide mais ça nous plaît et ça lui va bien et il se reconnaît, ce qui en soit est le plus important.

Je trépigne d'impatience quand James arrive, je fume une clope avec lui, on parle du week-end, pour lui c'est encore loin, il a encore toute la soirée à tirer, pour moi c'est dans deux heures et j'ai hâte de rentrer, de retrouver Bella. D'habitude, comme je finis plus tôt le vendredi je passe prendre Emmet et Jasper et on va traîner en ville, mais pour une fois, je fais entorse à la règle et je cavale pratiquement sur le parking pour rejoindre ma voiture. Je ne vais pas directement au Oak, je me gare dans la rue qui mène au lycée d'Everton et j'attends que les gosses sortent et que ma petite colocataire sexy se pointe. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me tente ainsi, je dois être maso probablement.

Elle est dans les premières à remonter la rue et je dois klaxonner pour qu'elle me remarque. Elle m'offre un grand sourire en traversant la chaussée. Ses cheveux flottent dans l'air et sa jupe aussi et elle est carrément belle à pleurer. Je n'en peux plus de la désirer.

_-Hé salut !_ S'exclame-t-elle. Elle contourne rapidement le capot de la Vauxhall et se laisse tomber près de moi. Elle se penche entre les sièges pour poser un baiser sur ma joue et j'aime quand elle fait ça.

_-Passé une bonne journée ?_ Demande-je en prenant la route. Tandis qu'elle se tortille sur le siège pour se débarrasser de sa sacoche.

_-Oui très bien, merci d'être passé me prendre, comment ça va ?_

_-Super, enfin en week-end, ça fait du bien._

_-Oui c'est trop bien ! Tu as des projets ?_

_-Ouais, match ma petite ! Match !_

_-Tiens c'est étonnant _lance-t-elle ironiquement. _Fulham c'est ça ?_

_-Tu t'intéresses au foot maintenant ? _Elle rit de bon cœur et elle est splendide, à couper le souffle.

_-Tu en as parlé toute la semaine ! Faudrait que je sois idiote pour ne pas être au courant. Et donc ? Ça s'annonce comment ? Ils sont bons ?_

_-C'est des brelles ! On va les exploser !_

_-Cool ! Moi je vais garder les enfants de Maggy demain, son mari travaille et elle aussi._ Je me tends et mes doigts se resserrent sur le volant.

_-Tu vas aller voir ton père ?_ J'ai parlé plus durement que je l'aurai voulu.

_-Je ne sais pas, est-ce que tu vas m'en vouloir si j'y vais ?_ Sa voix se brise à la fin et je n'aime pas ça.

_-Non, mais je préférerais que tu n'y ailles pas, j'ai peur pour toi._ Dis-je très honnêtement.

_-Je sais_, dit-elle en descendant de la voiture, _mais j'ai des questions à lui poser, c'est important._

Je grogne de frustration, elle m'énerve à toujours répondre à demi-mots. Je suis obligé de la questionner à propos de tout sinon elle ne dit rien.

_-Des questions sur quoi ?_ Je passe mon bras par-dessus son épaule quand je la rejoins sur le trottoir et son contact me détend instantanément.

_-Sur ma tante, je veux savoir s'il a son adresse ou au moins son nom. Elle doit sûrement porter le nom de son mari et je ne suis pas fichue de m'en souvenir. J'ai potassé l'annuaire téléphonique du Berkshire au déjeuner, mais impossible de me rappeler même le nom du village._

_-Tu penses qu'il te renseignera ?_

-_Je l'espère, sinon, ça sera bien compliqué de la retrouver, j'espère qu'elle est toujours de ce monde._

_-Je suis sûr qu'elle l'est_ dis-je avec assurance en lui ouvrant la porte. Elle m'offre un sourire rassuré. Et moi je lève les yeux au ciel, espérant sincèrement qu'elle la retrouvera et qu'elle ne la rejettera pas.

Petit Pote est tout excité de nous voir quand on rentre et Bella rit aux éclats quand il lui saute dessus, réclamant des caresses encore et encore. J'enlève ma veste et mes chaussures pendant qu'elle le grattouille de partout, il roule sur lui-même et jappe comme un fou. Mon ventre se serre quand elle s'agenouille, sa jupe remonte sur ses cuisses et la peau pâle de ses sublimes jambes me fait perdre la tête. Je déglutis difficilement, reluquant son corps comme un pervers. C'est de plus en plus dur de faire abstraction de sa taille fine et de sa petite poitrine qui pointe sous son chemisier bleu clair.

Elle se redresse et passe tout près de moi pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Mon cœur s'emballe quand elle se penche pour ramasser la boite qui fait office de gamelle d'eau pour le chien. Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux du haut de ses cuisses et j'ai furieusement envie de poser mes mains sur ses hanches et d'enfouir mon nez dans ses cheveux.

_-Edward ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ Chuchote-t-elle quand je m'enivre de l'odeur de sa douce chevelure et que je caresse son ventre. Je ne réponds rien, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais. Je sens juste toute la tension s'accumuler dans ma tête et je dégage ses cheveux et tire sur son col et quand mes hanches touchent ses fesses, ma bouche se colle à la peau de sa nuque. C'est trop bon de sentir sa chaleur contre moi et j'aspire un peu plus sa peau, son goût s'infiltrant un peu plus dans mon esprit. Je prends un pied d'enfer, comme si j'étanchais enfin ma soif après des semaines de désert.

_-Edward…_ souffle-t-elle et je sens le bien-être qui émane d'elle. Elle a autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin d'elle. Et je voudrais toucher son corps parfait pendant des heures et des heures. J'aime beaucoup trop son corps et la toucher me fait sentir tellement bien.

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone me fait grogner de frustration contre la peau de son cou. Je m'arrache d'elle à regret quand elle soupire.

Je décroche le combiné, je ne lui jette pas un regard, je me sens trop bête d'avoir craqué comme ça et trop en colère d'être dérangé.

_-Allo ?_ Crie-je sur les nerfs.

_-Ouais mec ! Tu fais quoi ?_ La voix d'Emmet est difficile à saisir au-dessus du bruit des automobiles, j'imagine qu'il est dans une cabine téléphonique.

_- Rien, je suis chez moi, pourquoi ?_

_-Les gars sont chauds ! Il y a des mecs de Fulham qui sont déjà là, au moins une cinquantaine ! Ils sont au pub dans le centre, ramène ton cul ! On t'attend !_

_-Oh ok !_ Je sens tous mes muscles se tendre et le fourmillement dans mes tempes. Un immense sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, la colère m'envahit un peu plus.

_-J'arrive !_

Je claque le téléphone à une vitesse folle. Je me précipite dans la chambre, je mets mes chaussures de sécurité et je passe un sweat à capuche, histoire d'être plus discret au cas où. J'enfile ma veste, ma chevalière, je fais mes poches, couteau, lacrymo, sait-on jamais.

_-Bella ? Je dois y aller !_ Crie-je à travers l'appartement. Comme elle ne répond pas je la rejoins dans la cuisine. Elle est toujours face à l'évier. Comme si elle était pétrifiée, prostrée. Je m'approche pour être sûr qu'elle m'écoute.

_-Sors pas ce soir, il va y avoir du grabuge._

Rien que le dire me fait me sentir plus raide, comme si mes muscles devenaient plus rigides et j'aime cette sensation. Bella me regarde tristement.

_-Tu vas partir longtemps ?_ Chuchote-t-elle et j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle va pleurer.

_-Je ne sais pas, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ok ?_

_-Oui d'accord._ J'embrasse son front et déguerpis aussi vite que je peux. Ça serait bête de louper la fête.

Les gars m'attendent devant le Oak et je serre des mains, comme on est qu'une dizaine je demande où sont les autres mais beaucoup sont encore au boulot. Je compte bien sur Alice pour nous les envoyer quand ils se pointeront. On boit quelques bières pour se chauffer et attendre quelques mecs.

On se sépare en deux groupes pour aller dans le centre, il ne faut pas attirer l'attention. Une patrouille pourrait nous suivre. La plupart des rues sont parallèles alors on est jamais bien loin les uns des autres. J'entends les gars derrière chanter, comme si le match allait déjà commencer, on se sent comme un samedi.

On se retrouve devant le pub où ils ont été repérés. Les gars de Fulham ne mettent pas longtemps à remarquer notre présence, ni à deviner qui on est et ce qu'on veut. Quelques-uns sortent. Je reconnais le bras droit du chef, un putain de rital de merde, je ne sais pas son nom, mais je n'aime pas ce mec, c'est viscéral, il porte les couleurs de Fulham.

_-Putain Cullen espèce de fiotte t'as ramené tes gamins !_ Je suis surpris qu'il connaisse mon nom.

_-Fils de pute ! Traverse la rue, viens le dire ici !_ Il sautille comme un grillon, du coin de l'œil je vois Emmet prêt à y aller alors je mets mon bras devant lui. Faut laisser chauffer et je déteste les gueules de ces mecs et leurs foutues écharpes noires et blanches que j'ai envie de leur faire bouffer.

Ça commence à gueuler de chaque côté du trottoir et un des tabourets du bar se retrouve au milieu de la route. Les voitures s'arrêtent mais tout le monde s'en fout. Une brique vole au-dessus de la rue. Je pense à Jasper, les projectiles c'est son trip, je suis déçu qu'il ne soit pas là, c'est toujours cool de se battre avec lui. Les insultes fusent par-dessus la chaussée mais personne ne franchit la barrière invisible. Les gars en face sont de plus en plus nombreux, on dirait qu'il en sort sans cesse du bar. Mais les mecs de chez nous aussi arrivent, les anciens ont eu vent de notre incartade pré-rencontre et je reconnais les potes de Carlisle. Ils ne sont plus aussi véloces qu'il y a dix ans mais quand ils cognent, c'est du lourd et ils ne font pas dans la dentelle, ce sont des gros gabarits, de l'ancienne école, avec eux, pas de couteau ni de batte, juste les poings et à un contre un.

_-Hé chef ? Ils sont beaucoup plus !_

_-Ferme ta gueule, t'es avec nous ou tu t'arraches._ Dis-je sans même savoir à qui je m'adresse. Le bâtard d'Italien en face me fait signe de sucer sa bite et c'est la goutte d'eau.

_-On ne recule pas et on leur défonce la face ! Allez les gars ! EFC ! EFC ! EFC !_

Je me sens poussé en avant, c'est comme si j'avais lâché des chiens enragés et une meute de mecs tarés traversent la route.

Je suis au premier rang et je fonce droit sur la tête de bite gominée. J'évite son premier coup, je l'enchaîne direct, il est KO en trois secondes. Un petit coup de savate au passage et je pète le nez de son collègue. Je prends un coup de latte dans le dos, ça me coupe le souffle mais je m'en fous. Je fracasse le type face à moi, je mets un coup de boule à un autre Italien. Je me prends une droite, méchante, la voix d'Emmet résonne dans ma tête.

_-Les flics ! Les flics !_ Je me sens tiré en arrière alors je me débats. La prise sur ma gorge se resserre, je donne des coups de coude en vain, on dirait que mes yeux vont sortir de mes orbites. Kyle me libère en envoyant son poing à ras de mon oreille, ça la fait siffler. Le type m'entraîne dans sa chute, mon pote tend sa main pour me relever. Je ne frappe pas le gars à terre, ça ne se fait j'attrape un tabouret et je l'éclate contre le dos d'un gars qui est en train de frapper Ben. Il s'effondre aussi et on n'a pas le temps de dire « ouf » que d'autres gars sont sur nous. Ça ne s'arrête plus, ça tape dans tous les sens et je me sens fort, puissant, grand. Plus il y a de mecs à terre, plus j'exulte, si j'avais le temps, probablement que je m'arrêterais pour regarder la scène et me marrer, mais je balance des coups, pas beaucoup, mais précis, ils font mal, je le sais.

Petit à petit il y a moins en moins de gars et la foule est moins dense, les gestes sont plus amples. Emmet est aux prises avec trois gars et je vais l'aider parce que je pense que peut-être il ne va pas s'en sortir mais le temps que j'arrive jusqu'à lui, je suis pris d'assaut par un gars vraiment costaud, plus grand, alors je le laisse venir, bien près, je vois qu'il arme son bras, son poing est énorme mais le mien plus rapide, mon uppercut explose son menton avant même qu'il ait pu m'atteindre, une seconde plus tard, ma chevalière est imprimée dans sa tempe et il est sonné, à genoux.

_-On se casse les flics !_ Je balance mon poing dans la mâchoire d'un grand brun qui est là, pas loin, un peu hagard et je quitte la zone quand je commence à voir les matraques pleuvoir.

_-A droite !_ Crie Ben et Emmet et moi le suivons, avant de tourner dans la petite rue, je regarde en arrière, un beau bazar, la rue est en pagaille, des voitures en travers, des mecs partout et les flics qui essaient d'attraper ceux qui tiennent encore debout. Il y a beaucoup de gars à terre, je pense qu'on a gagné. Les rangers qui claquent derrière moi ce n'est pas bon signe alors je suis obligé de tailler et ça m'emmerde parce que j'adore voir l'étendue des dégâts, demain ça sera dans la tête de tous les gars qui fouleront les trottoirs d'Everton mais faut que je sois là pour le voir donc il s'agit maintenant de ne pas se faire chopper par les poulets.

Je n'ai pu de souffle et mes jambes me brûlent, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais j'accélère encore l'allure. On tourne à gauche, puis encore à droite, on traverse un square et on prend à l'opposé des Docks. Tout le monde passe par le port pour semer les flics, nous on a une autre technique. Quand on se retrouve vers Stanley Park on sait que c'est bon, je suis le premier à rentrer dans le cimetière d'Anfield et je m'effondre contre un grand tombeau en pierre blanche. Emmet se laisse presque tomber sur moi, il est mort de rire. Moi aussi et même si je sais que je vais avoir bien mal partout demain, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir bien.

_-Putain ! Elle était bonne !_ Ben aussi a du mal à reprendre son souffle. Je regarde leurs gueules, ils sont pas du tout amochés, contrairement à moi, je sens le sang qui coule de ma pommette.

_-Hé ? Faut des points ?_ Emmet jette un coup d'œil à ma tronche.

_-Non, c'est rien du tout ! Gros porc t'as du sang partout !_

_-Je jure ce n'est pas le mien._ Ris-je en secouant mon sweat_, putain_ _encore un qui est bon à jeter !_

_- C'était quoi ça au fait Edward ? Sérieux mec, faut que t'arrête de te branler, tu t'es battu comme une fille._

_-Oh va te faire foutre ! J'avais six gars sur moi._

_-Ouais c'est vrai Em', il leur a botté le cul quand même !_

_-Je t'ai vu te faire défoncer par un mec il faisait la taille de ma sœur._

_-Eh ta sœur fait de la natation en Allemagne de l'Est, c'était un gros morceau._

_-Salope !_

_-Bon ? On se bouge ? Ou on attend de baigner dans le jus des morts ? Il va flotter._

_-Ouais on se tire !_ Je jette un coup d'œil au ciel en disant ça et en effet, des gros nuages noirs s'approchent. Je passe ma capuche par-dessus ma tête et on traverse le cimetière. On escalade le mur à hauteur du stade et on descend rapidement la rue. Je fais une halte à mon appart', parce que c'est sur la route du Oak ; pour me changer et les gars me suivent.

_-Bella ?_ Crie-je en rentrant et elle sort de la chambre tranquillement, vêtue de son pantalon de pyjama et d'un petit tee-shirt blanc sans manche.

_-Mince ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé !_ Hurle-t-elle en venant vers moi.

_-Hé j'ai la même à la maison_ rit Emmet dans l'entrée.

Pitié non ! Je ne veux pas d'une Rosalie bis moi.

_-Rien, t'inquiète, juste quelques rencontres amicales. Je passais juste me changer._

_-Mais, tu as vu ta tête !_

_-Non, pas vraiment, ce n'est pas douloureux Bella, ça doit pas être si moche._ J'enlève ma veste et mon sweat en allant vers la salle de bain. Bella est sur mes talons et rentre avec moi, elle regarde mon reflet dans le miroir et ses yeux m'attirent plus que la coupure de ma pommette.

_-Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?_

_- Non, t'inquiète ça va. _J'attrape du désinfectant et du coton dans l'armoire.

_-Tu veux que je t'aide._

_-Merci, c'est bon, j'ai l'habitude !_ Je désinfecte rapidement et je balance le tout dans la poubelle. Je me lave les mains et je passe un peu d'eau sur ma tête. Je fais sauter mon tee-shirt, je crève de chaud maintenant.

_-Mince je prendrais bien une douche, mais les gars m'attendent._

_-Tu veux que je leurs offre à boire pour les faire patienter pendant que tu te laves ?_

_-Bonne idée._ Je me tourne pour mettre l'eau à couler et Bella hurle pratiquement derrière moi.

_-Edward ? Mon dieu ! Tu as vu ton dos ?_

_-Quoi ? _Je me tourne pour essayer de voir mais je n'ai pas le cou qui tourne à 360 degrés comme dans le stupide film de Friedkin.

_-Tu es tout rouge là !_ Les petits doigts froids de Bella effleurent ma peau et je sens que ça me tire mais rien d'insupportable. Je me tourne vers elle et j'attrape ses poignets tremblants.

_-Je vais bien Bella ok ? On s'est un peu battu, j'ai pris quelques coups mais ça va d'accord ?_

Elle hoche la tête et je pose un baiser sur sa joue. Elle s'éloigne sans dire un mot de plus. Ça n'a pourtant rien d'extraordinaire, surtout que vu le nombre qu'ils étaient, on s'en est vraiment bien sorti. Ça ne sera pas le même cinéma demain. Ils seront encore plus nombreux, nous aussi remarque, et les Reds vont sûrement s'en mêler et une chose est sûre, ils ne seront pas de notre coté. On va se marrer.

Je ferme la porte de la salle de bain et je fais un bon quand je vois un truc bouger dans le coin.

_-Putain le chien ! Barre-toi !_ Je rouvre la porte et il se carapate à toute allure. Toujours dans mes pattes il m'énerve.

Quand je regagne mon living, Ben et Bella sont assis dans le canapé, elle a enfilé un de mes pulls, Emmet est vautré dans son fauteuil, il regarde les nouvelles du soir, moi je n'ai même pas envie de savoir ce qui se passe dans le monde, ça me déprime trop.

_-Bon on bouge les mecs ?_

_-Ouep ! Merci Bella pour la bière !_ Sourit Emmet en posant sa bouteille vide sur la table. Ben fait de même et je lui fais un petit signe de main en fourrant ma veste sous mon bras.

_-Salut les gars, bonne soirée._

Je claque la porte en pensant qu'il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle ne soit pas bonne. On arrive au Oak quelques minutes plus tard et c'est l'effervescence dans le bar, tout le monde est encore chaud de la baston, tous les mecs du EFC chantent et sautent, même les vieux. On me félicite pour ça, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait grand-chose mais je prends quand même les compliments.

Je tombe sur la banquette, les gars ramènent une farandole de verres pleins à ras bord et je bois des grandes gorgées. J'observe et écoute ce qui se passe autour. Les gars qui étaient à la bagarre racontent leurs exploits, ceux qui n'y étaient pas comme Jasper veulent tous les détails.

James nous rejoint en fin de soirée, il est fou furieux de ne pas avoir été là. Il jure de se rattraper demain et parole de James, je sais qu'il le fera. Après qu'on se soit mis d'accord sur le lieu de rendez-vous du lendemain, alors que je me rends aux chiottes pour vidanger je me fais percuter par une grande brune, elle tombe pratiquement dans mes bras, et j'ai du mal à la retenir. Mon dos heurte le bar et ça fait un mal de chien, elle pue l'alcool et ses énormes nibards bougent comme de la Jelly. Elle a le physique d'une lanceuse de poids, c'est flippant. Elle me fait un grand sourire, je sais ce qu'elle veut mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie là tout de suite, faut que je pisse. Je la remets sur ses pieds évitant de trop toucher, ça déborde de partout c'est écœurant.

_-Tu m'offres un verre ?_ Demande-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

_-Je ne crois pas non !_ Ris-je en la poussant un peu avec mon coude.

_-Connard !_ Grogne le bulldog et je l'ignore, je veux juste passer une bonne soirée et le cul de Jessica c'est vachement plus attrayant. Je glisse derrière elle, la conversation qu'elle entretient avec ses amies cesse et elle se tourne contre moi, frottant délibérément ses fesses contre ma bite. Celle-ci tressaute et j'ai toujours autant envie de pisser et en plus je pense à Bella. J'ai envie d'elle putain ! J'ai juste envie de rentrer et de lui faire l'amour. Les bras de Jessica sont autour de mon cou et elle me dit des trucs à l'oreille mais je ne l'écoute pas, je cherche le cendrier derrière elle pour écraser mon mégot qui traîne au coin de ma bouche depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression d'avoir bouffer le contenu du cendar.

_-Ah pardon mademoiselle ! Je dois aller au pipiroom._

J'ai un mini-orgasme en vidant ma vessie, Emmet rentre derrière moi quand je remballe mon bazar. Je me lave les mains, je soupire, j'ai la gaule et envie de baiser et je suis bourré. Je me sens tout flottant dans mon corps et Emmet ne le rate pas.

_-T'es sec mon grand !_ Rit-il et je hoche bêtement la tête.

_-Tu devrais rentrer, demain faut que tu sois en forme !_

_-Ouais, je devrais._ Dis-je laconiquement, pensant qu'il va me falloir beaucoup de force pour ne pas sauter sur Bella.

_-Et alors quoi ?_ Emmet me pousse pour attraper de l'essuie-main.

_-Bah il y a Bella chez moi._

_-Et quoi ? T'as peur qu'elle t'engueule ? T'inquiète, les premières fois sont les plus compliquées, après on s'habitue !_

_-Non, rien à voir avec ça ! Bella ne gueule pas de toute façon, ce n'est pas une poissonnière comme ta blonde._

_-Et oh ! Rosalie n'a rien d'une poissonnière, elle parle fort c'est tout !_

J'éclate de rire, essayant de comprendre comment un mec aussi sympa que lui a pu se récupérer une nana hystérique comme elle. Ils sont à l'opposé.

_-Bon et alors ? C'est quoi le problème avec Bella ? Tu sais Ed', tu ferais bien de faire gaffe, elle est mignonne et gentille et je ne pense pas qu'une femme comme elle, ça court les rues de nos jours. Mec tu commences à vieillir et si tu ne te trouves pas une femme potable et vite, tu vas finir comme le vieux Bill, gras et chauve avec ta main droite._

_-Ta gueule, plutôt crever !_

_-T'as déjà les tatouages et la garçonnière ! Bientôt t'y ramènera des putes, je te le dis ! Tu crois que tu vas encore baiser des minettes pendant dix ans ? T'as déjà l'air d'un pervers, mec c'est Bella ou le gros Bill !_

Quand il ouvre la porte, la musique, la fumée et la chaleur du pub me parviennent, je n'ai pas envie de rester là, c'est Bella ou finir comme le gros Bill. Je préfère profiter de Bella avant d'avoir ma main droite pour seule compagne.

Un shooter de scotch est dans ma main avant que j'aie pu atteindre la porte et Carlisle m'agrippe par l'épaule. Je me laisse entraîner vers la gauche, le coin des vieux, des anciens. Tant pis, Bella attendra quelques heures. Elle doit dormir de toute façon.

Un peu plus tard, j'ai environ six pintes et une dizaine de shooters dans le ventre. L'alcool, me fait tanguer et heureusement qu'il y a le mur pour m'aider à monter les marches. Je balance toutes mes fringues au travers de la pièce parce que je crève de chaud. J'ouvre la fenêtre du living, je n'ai plus de cigarette, je regarde le cendrier, pas moyen de récupérer une moitié de clope, Bella a dû passer par là. Je caresse un petit moment Petit Pote en regardant distraitement le poste de télévision qui rediffuse une émission de variété, pourquoi il passe toujours de la merde la nuit ? La porte de la chambre couine et je vois ma jolie brune approcher.

-_Salut_ ! Chuchote-t-elle en peignant ses cheveux vers l'arrière avec sa main. Je regarde fasciné ses mèches filer entre ses doigts.

_-Salut,_ ma voix est rauque, j'ai trop fumé, trop bu et trop gueulé. _Tu ne dors pas ?_

_-Non, j'ai soif._ Elle se dirige vers l'évier et je me lève pour la suivre, je boirais bien un verre d'eau moi aussi. Ses bras fins dénudés m'attirent inexorablement et sans même que j'ai vraiment compris mes mains les caressent. Sa peau est trop douce et une fois encore, mon nez glisse dans ses cheveux et je m'enivre de son délicieux parfum. Elle pose le verre dans le fond de l'évier et ses doigts s'agrippent au bord. Elle inspire profondément quand sa tête part en arrière se posant sur mon épaule et m'offrant son cou, j'embrasse sa peau fine.

Ses mains lâchent les bords de l'évier et se posent sur les miennes qui arpentent son ventre plat. Ses petits doigts se mélangent aux miens et elle guide mes mains jusqu'à sa poitrine. Je l'entends gémir de contentement. Je la sens se cambrer quand mes paumes épousent parfaitement l'arrondi de ses sublimes seins. Mon souffle se perd et je ne réagis pas quand elle me repousse pour se retourner dans mes bras et que sa bouche se plaque sur la mienne.

Je ne touche plus terre, mon sang bat dans mes tempes et ça fait comme un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Mon cœur résonne sourdement et j'adore cette sensation. Je me sens ivre d'elle et tout devient flou autour de moi il n'y a plus que son corps frêle et chaud contre le mien, sa bouche fraîche et humide qui suce ma langue me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Mes mains passent sur ses fesses puis j'attrape ses cuisses. Une seconde plus tard elle est dans mes bras, à sa place alors je la pose sur la table, l'obligeant à se coucher dessus quand ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes fesses.

_-Putain, ce que t'es belle !_

J'ai envie de crier, de cogner, de l'étouffer. Écroulé sur elle, j'embrasse tout ce qui passe sous ma bouche et je remonte son tee-shirt avec une dextérité déconcertante. Elle m'aide en levant les bras, son corps apparaît devant moi et il n'y a rien de plus sexy, désirable et magnifique qu'elle. Ses mains grattent l'arrière de ma tête quand je fonds sur ses seins, les parsemant de baisers et j'ai mal dans tout mon corps alors quand elle s'agite contre moi et que l'intérieur de ses cuisses frottent mon érection je cesse de respirer, priant pour qu'un soulagement vienne et vite. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser et même si c'est douloureux c'est grisant. Et je sais au fond que c'est mal mais je ne peux plus résister. J'ai trop besoin d'elle.

_-Edward ! Putain Edward !_ Miaule-t-elle comme si elle aussi était torturée et je suis vraiment soulagé qu'elle me désire tout autant. Je pousse mes hanches contre les siennes, écartelant ses cuisses sur la table tandis que je suis toujours vautré sur elle et que je comble de douceur ses adorables seins. Mes doigts se faufilent sous son pantalon en coton et passent sur le tissu de sa petite culotte et je la sens toute humide et ça me rend encore plus fou de savoir qu'elle me désire ainsi. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux quand je pousse l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et que la pulpe de mon index glisse sur sa fente douce. Ses yeux sont brûlants, torturés et ses joues sont rouges, sa bouche entrouverte, elle est magnifique, une pure déesse offerte à moi et je veux la faire hurler de bonheur.

Je veux qu'elle me supplie de lui faire du bien, je veux l'achever, la voir se perdre dans le plaisir que je lui procure alors je pousse doucement mon doigt dans son intérieur étroit. C'est tout chaud et j'aime sentir son plaisir couler, ses yeux bruns roulent de bien-être et ça me fait me sentir fort alors je fais de doux va-et-vienten elle.

Elle suffoque, se tortille et je l'ai complètement à ma merci, le moindre centimètre de mon doigt qui bouge dans son intérieur étriqué la fait couiner et même si mes mouvements sont délicats pour ne pas lui faire mal je comble l'espace restreint ce qui la fait s'étouffer de plaisir. Mon pouce vient faire des larges cercles sur son petit bouton nerveux et elle se crispe de plaisir. Mon prénom tombe une nouvelle fois de sa bouche quand elle plante ses ongles dans ma nuque pour me rapprocher d'elle et que je l'embrasse. A l'inverse de son intimité je rentre brutalement et amplement dans sa bouche, ma langue prend ses quartiers contre la sienne et j'ai envie d'éjaculer maintenant, je n'ai jamais été aussi excité et je sais pas si c'est d'être en elle, de l'embrasser ou juste de la voir les cuisses écartées mais je n'ai jamais autant désiré une femme qu'elle. N'y tenant plus, ma main libre cherche l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement voulant libérer mon érection beaucoup trop douloureuse.

_-Edward oui ! oui plus fort ! oh mon dieu !_ Crie-t-elle en mordant ma mâchoire, son bras s'enroule autour de ma nuque et elle se redresse d'un coup, plaquant son corps à mon torse brûlant. Je lâche ma bite pour la retenir contre moi et je sens son intérieur bouillant palpiter et je comprends qu'elle est en train de jouir. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage enfoui dans mon cou à ce moment là mais je la sens se tordre de plaisir contre mon corps et c'est largement suffisant pour me combler de bonheur. Son souffle est complètement saccadé contre mon oreille et elle tremble c'est merveilleux, je me sens puissant et doué, vraiment doué.

Je devine que le plaisir reflue de son être quand sa prise sur ma nuque se desserre. Je quitte à regret sa minette humide mais je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Elle cherche ma bouche et ses mains caressent doucement mes pectoraux, je l'embrasse encore, ne pouvant me lasser de son goût. Elle effleure mes abdominaux et très vite, elle trouve l'entrée de mon caleçon, sa petite main s'y glisse sans mal et je sens ma bite se presser d'elle-même contre sa main. Je grogne dans sa bouche quand ses doigts s'enroulent autour de mon gland.

_-Oh putain ouais !_ Je m'étouffe de soulagement. _Oh ouais… Bella… ouais…ouais, ouais !_

Mon front tombe sur son épaule et je la laisse s'occuper de moi, mes yeux clignant, mes jambes tremblantes et mes mains se crispant par intermittence sur sa taille. Sa main libre caresse le bas de mon visage et j'embrasse sa paume de temps en temps, quand je ne suis pas submergé par le plaisir de sentir sa peau sur la mienne. Elle me branle avec beaucoup de délicatesse et même si je suis frustré qu'elle n'y aille pas plus violemment, ce qu'elle me fait est divin, vraiment, alors je me retiens de me laisser aller, je repousse le moment de la libération juste pour m'enivrer encore d'elle. Mais même si je fais tous les efforts que je peux pour me contrôler mes hanches poussent d'elles-mêmes alors Bella doit percevoir que je veux plus. Elle accélère, me mettant littéralement au supplice, délicieux supplice qui finit dans un grognement bestial étouffé par sa bouche qui se colle à la mienne. Je jouis en longues giclées salvatrices dans sa main et c'est juste comme un raz-de-maréede soulagement. Comme une chape de plomb qui te tombe dessus, t'assommant de bien être.

Nos bouches se dessoudent en même temps que la main de Bella s'extrait de mon caleçon. Ses yeux croisent les miens une seconde et ils pétillent de malice. Elle est fière d'elle et amusée de m'avoir mis dans cet état, je peux le voir dans son petit sourire.

_-T'es fière de toi hein ?_ Je la taquine en caressant ses joues, posant mon front moite contre le sien. Elle se pince les lèvres pour étouffer son rire et ses yeux brillent magnifiquement, elle n'a jamais été si jolie. Je pose plusieurs petits baisers sur sa bouche.

_-T'es trop beau_ souffle-t-elle sur ma bouche en reprenant son sérieux et ça gonfle mon cœur de joie de l'entendre.

_-T'es belle toi aussi, magnifique, merveilleuse, encore plus quand tu jouis mon bébé._ Je la repousse sur la table et elle m'entraîne d'une main dans ma nuque avec elle. Elle éclate de rire dans mon cou et son souffle me chatouille. Je redresse un peu la tête pour comprendre ce qui l'amuse et ses yeux sont braqués sur quelque chose au dessus de moi. Alors je me désarticule la nuque pour voir de quoi il s'agit et je devine son autre main, suspendue dans les airs, couverte de mon plaisir.

_-Oh merde !_ Ris-je en m'écartant de son corps, je passe une main dans son dos pour l'aider à se remettre debout veillant à éviter sa main sale et je la pousse vers l'évier. J'ouvre l'eau et m'écarte pour qu'elle s'approche. Elle rince rapidement sa main en riant de plus belle.

_-Mince ça colle !_ S'esclaffe-t-elle comme une gamine et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire moi aussi, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, on a l'air de deux gosses qui découvrent que le sexe c'est dégueulasse. Je me place derrière elle et attrape le petit bloc de savon. Mes mains rejoignent les siennes sous l'eau et je caresse ses doigts avec la pierre de savon.

**Bella**

_Eveille-toi, ouvre les yeux, comprends qui tu es vraiment, aime-toi et danse sur le monde. Ouvre grand tes ailes et sois la plus belle, la plus forte parce que tu as ce que personne n'a, son amour._

_-Putain, ton cul est parfait !_

Les mots d'Edward m'excitent encore plus que je ne le suis déjà, ses paumes chaudes palpent mes globes fessiers avec un mélange de force et de douceur absolument magique. Je pense vraiment avoir les fesses les plus magnifiques de la planète, il ne peut pas en être autrement à entendre l'émerveillement dans sa voix. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller et j'essaie juste de profiter de ce qu'il me fait. Son visage caresse le creux de mes reins et ses mains pétrissent mes fesses depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, ses lèvres aspirent ma peau et je sais qu'il est en train de me faire des marques, mais je m'en moque j'adore ça.

_-Oh ouais, cambre-toi ! T'es trop belle Bella ! J'aime ton corps, j'aime trop ton corps, t'es trop belle._

Il n'arrête pas de dire ça et me fait me sentir vraiment belle alors quand ses mains saisissent mes hanches pour me redresser je me laisse faire, désireuse de lui offrir tout ce qu'il veut parce qu'il me fait me sentir bien. Les sensations qu'il me procure sont indescriptibles tellement c'est puissant, j'ai l'impression que c'est la tempête dans mon corps. Je sens son sexe dur passer contre mes fesses quand je me retrouve à genoux devant lui.

_-Putain ! Bébé ! t'es trop chaude, merde Bella, j'aime trop ton cul !_ Ses mains viennent ponctuer sa phrase en empaumant complètement mes fesses ça m'oblige à me cambrer encore. Mais je lui tourne le dos et je n'aime pas ça, je voudrais le voir, voir le désir dans ses yeux, je voudrais lui faire plaisir. Alors comme il est complètement ivre, je me dis que c'est le moment d'en profiter, peut-être qu'il ne s'en souviendra que vaguement demain. Je me tourne vers lui et j'attrape son bras pour qu'il s'allonge. Il comprend ce que je veux et se laisse tomber sur le dos, sa main glissant sur ma taille. Je grimpe sur lui et je caresse son torse, j'embrasse chacun de ses muscles. Je sens son sexe palpiter contre mon ventre et je veux le toucher encore, il devient fou quand je le touche. Je descends un peu sur lui et j'embrasse ses abdominaux, je caresse ses hanches qui vont et viennent d'avant en arrière offrant à son épais pénis un frottement contre mon sternum. En baissant la tête pour observer son membre, je comprends qu'il est en train de se frotter entre mes seins et comme il est à bout de souffle, j'imagine qu'il apprécie. Ma main passe sur l'objet de mes désirs et je suis toujours surprise par sa dureté et sa douceur. C'est plus fort que moi je descends encore un peu et je l'embrasse.

_-Oh Bella, suce-moi bébé, s'il te plaît !_ Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mes cheveux et me caressent doucement la tête alors j'embrasse encore son sexe et à nouveau il étouffe un gémissement. Ça me plaît de le sentir se tendre et perdre son souffle. Ma langue passe lentement contre sa peau tendue.

_-Ouais, Bella, ouais._ Comme il m'encourage je le lèche un peu plus franchement et j'ai envie de le mordre tellement je veux qu'il prenne du plaisir, je l'aspire dans ma bouche et il n'arrête pas de dire que c'est bon alors je l'embrasse, le lèche et le suce comme si ma vie en dépendait, je veux lui faire du bien et je sais que ça marche parce que ses doigts se crispent dans ma nuque et son dos s'arque à chaque assaut de ma bouche.

_-Bella ! Putain, bébé, je vais jouir, retire toi !_ Il s'enlève de ma bouche d'un coup, me frustrant littéralement alors je me redresse sur mes genoux et sa main vient brutalement empoigner sa verge, il fait des grands mouvements de va-et-vient, tellement fort qu'on dirait bien qu'il va se l'arracher mais contre toute attente il se répand sur son ventre et à ce moment-là, tous ses muscles sont tendus, sa peau brillante de sueur, ses yeux mi-clos et sa bouche entrouverte il est beau à tomber et j'en reste bouche-bée. C'est lui qui la ferme en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse profondément, longtemps, comme pour me remercier et ses mains ne semblent plus vouloir quitter mon corps. Ma main repose sur ses pectoraux et je sens son cœur battre la chamade sous sa peau. Un sourire s'inscrit sur mon visage parce que je sais que je lui ai fait du bien, son cœur ne peut pas mentir ainsi, ça me fait pareil quand il me fait avoir un orgasme, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Il s'essuie rapidement le ventre avec son sous-vêtement quand je dois quitter sa bouche humide pour respirer. Je pars à la recherche de mon pyjama moi aussi.

_- Je crois que mes vêtements sont restés dans la cuisine, au pied de l'évier._ Edward m'enveloppe de son bras et m'attire contre lui.

_-Pas besoin, je vais te tenir chaud_. Le diable en moi se réjouit d'entendre ça et je me colle un peu plus à lui. Il attrape la couverture et la passe par-dessus nous. Il ne dit rien, je sens juste son pouce glisser dans le creux de ma taille, ça me chatouille mais je ne bouge pas, je me sens beaucoup trop bien, mon dos contre son torse bouillant comme en sécurité contre lui. J'ai peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve quand je me réveillerai, ou pire, qu'il regrette encore. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à encaisser encore qu'il me repousse, pas encore, pas après ça. De toute façon s'il fait ça, la prochaine fois qu'il est ivre, je le repousse. Comme si j'en étais capable. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement, je suis dans un tel dilemme, je me damnerai pour ses bras et lui ne le voit même pas.

Je pense qu'il s'est endormi alors je suis surprise quand il murmure dans mon oreille.

_-Bébé ? Tu pleures ?_

_-Non,_ je mens en enfouissant mon nez dans l'oreiller pour étouffer mes reniflements. Les lèvres d'Edward se posent sur mon épaule avec une infinie douceur et ça me fait sentir comme la pire des nunuches à gâcher ce moment.

_-Bella ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ Sa voix douce et sa paume qui caresse mon dos me tendent plus qu'elles ne me détendent. Je devrais garder pour moi ce qui me ronge, je devrais profiter du moment mais je n'y arriverai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas dit, tant qu'il ne m'aura pas dit.

_-Demain, tu feras comme s'il ne s'est rien passé ou tu me diras que c'était une erreur ?_

_- Ni l'un ni l'autre Bella._ Soupire-t-il lentement et j'ai du mal à le croire.

_-Alors quoi ?_ Je chuchote en retour.

_-Je ne sais pas… on verra demain, mais je ne pense pas être encore capable de rester loin de toi… Je ne tiendrais pas … _la voix d'Edward s'éteint et son souffle chaud résonne dans mon oreille. Je cale ma respiration sur la sienne et j'essaie de prendre la douceur qu'il me donne.

Je m'endors au creux de son corps un peu rassurée mais surtout épuisée, on verra demain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

**Liverpool Mai 1985**

« Le sport est en apparence simple, simpliste même : deux camps, une bataille, un gagnant, un perdant, et le lendemain on recommence. »

Jean Dion

**Edward**

_Si tu acceptes de vendre ton âme au diable, assure-toi d'en tirer un bon prix, pour ma part, j'ai bien négocié, elle a l'air de la cagnotte de la loterie sauf que tu n'as pas le temps d'en profiter pleinement, c'est le revers de la médaille, tout bonheur se paye, la vie c'est de la merde !_

Je suis dans le coma post-cuite et j'ai trop de mal à soulever mes paupières. Les cloches de Speelow Lane Church résonnent beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude, j'en conclus que la fenêtre est ouverte. Je me souviens m'être levé pour l'ouvrir, il faisait cinquante degrés dans la chambre, je transpirais et j'étais à poil en train de toucher Bella. Des images de la nuit me parviennent, comme des flashs, ses petits seins fermes, ses fesses, ses putains de merveilleuses fesses et surtout sa bouche … oh mon Dieu... sa bouche !

Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'eux-mêmes, ça m'arrache un grognement de douleur. Je prends conscience de mon corps, douloureux aussi. Je suis sur le dos, comme souvent, mais un truc est différent, le poids sur mon ventre, la tête de Bella qui me prend pour son oreiller. Je ne vois pas son visage mais je peux facilement dire qu'elle dort. Elle pèse comme un mort et respire si profondément que la couverture monte et descend largement au-dessus d'elle.

Elle est roulée sur le flanc, tout contre moi et ses petit bras sont enroulés autour de mes hanches. Je caresse ses cheveux et mes doigts se perdent dans ses boucles, j'adore ses cheveux, mince ! Est-ce qu'il y a un centimètre d'elle que je n'aime pas ? Probablement pas.

Ses petits doigts glissent contre ma hanche, ils caressent lentement la jonction de ma cuisse et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait conscience de la sensibilité de cette zone. Ma queue se dresse quand je me rends compte que son visage est à quelques centimètres et qu'elle aurait juste à descendre un peu pour me prendre dans sa petite bouche chaude, putain sa bouche… Je me rappelle de la douceur de ses lèvres sur ma peau, sa langue exquise et putain… ça n'a jamais été aussi délicieux.

J'ai appris une chose sur moi cette nuit, le sexe avec Bella est fabuleux parce que même si je me comporte comme une brute la plupart du temps, j'aime le sexe doux. Je n'en avais jamais eu conscience avant, je baisais, simplement. Mais avec elle, ce n'est que délicatesse et bienveillance. Chaque fois qu'elle me touche, c'est tendre et léger. Elle est si docile et délicate, bien loin de la dureté de certaines femmes que j'ai intimement côtoyées. Elle est différente, je le sais, je me voile la face mais cette fille m'a ensorcelé, elle est tout ce que je désire même si je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je voudrais être moins fier et m'abandonner à elle, faire ce qu'elle veut, être son esclave même. Mais je n'y arriverai pas, aussi bienveillant que soit le dresseur, aussi fort que l'animal y est attaché, un fauve reste un animal sauvage et peut blesser à tout moment. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Bella, je l'aime trop pour ça.

Un sifflement s'échappe de ma bouche quand ses doigts effleurent candidement ma dureté. Sa main s'écarte vite, comme si elle avait touché un serpent alors mon corps se tortille. Je veux qu'elle me touche, j'ai besoin qu'elle me touche. Elle s'éloigne de moi donc je ne la laisse pas faire, mes bras passent autour d'elle et je la remonte contre moi. Une seconde plus tard, alors que ses paupières sont encore closes, j'embrasse ses lèvres en prenant place au-dessus d'elle. Mon visage se niche dans son cou, je veux lui épargner mon haleine d'alcoolique et surtout profiter de la douceur de sa peau et de son corps nu, étendu sous le mien.

Elle soupire profondément, ses bras se referment autour de moi et elle me caresse de mes reins à mes épaules, c'est délicieux. Je voudrais la posséder maintenant, m'enfouir au chaud tout au fond d'elle, je sais que j'y serai bien. Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de la dépuceler. Surtout maintenant, le moment est bien trop doux, trop délicat pour le briser. Alors je laisse mon sexe reposer contre son pubis, serré entre nos corps et je fais de lents va et vient, ça me détend simplement, c'est largement suffisant.

_-Edward ?_ murmure-t-elle en caressant l'arrière de ma tête avec une infinie douceur.

_-Oui ?_ Souris-je, heureux, en laissant courir mon nez contre sa délicate mâchoire.

_-J'aime être contre toi, comme ça._ Sa petite voix me fait sourire, comme si elle avouait un honteux péché. J'adore sa pudeur.

_-J'aime ça aussi, j'aime beaucoup trop ça !_

D'un coup je la fais rouler au-dessus de moi et elle rit contre mon torse. Mes paumes trouvent ses fesses fermes et je les presse, me délectant de leur parfaite rondeur. Elle embrasse mes pectoraux sa langue traîne jusqu'à mon nombril et ses dents mordillent ma peau. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, son visage est teinté de rose, magnifique poupée. Je caresse l'ovale de son visage entre mon pouce et mon index, elle m'offre un grand sourire et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui passe entre nous à ce moment-là, mais je sais que c'est fort, je me sens pour la première fois connecter à quelqu'un, comme si je lisais en elle et peut-être que c'est juste parce qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi à ce moment-là, elle se sent bien.

Elle embrasse le bas de mon ventre et je sais où elle va en venir alors ma tête part en arrière quand je sens sa langue glisser sur moi. J'essaie d'étouffer mes gémissements, mais c'est presque impossible. La sentir me toucher ainsi est trop bon pour rester de marbre. Je me redresse un peu pour la regarder faire, c'est merveilleux de la voir me combler, c'est sensuel et érotique, carrément excitant. Elle a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser à suivre le tracé de mes veines avec son petit bout de langue rose et à faire monter et descendre ma peau avec sa petite main. Elle a ce regard à la fois coquin et gêné que j'adore chez elle.

_-T'es délicieuse Bella,_ dis-je pour la rassurer et elle murmure contre moi, en me cajolant avec sa main.

_-C'est toi qui est délicieux._ Ma queue frémit entre ses doigts en entendant ça.

_-Mange-moi alors !_ Dis-je en riant et elle ne se fait pas prier, elle me prend dans sa bouche avec gourmandise et j'exulte comme un bienheureux.

_-Oh ouais, ouais, ouais !_

Mes hanches se tordent et viennent à la rencontre de sa bouche brûlante.

_-Oh putain Bella, c'est trop bon d'être dans ta bouche, tu fais ça trop bien !_ Elle me pompe avec plus de ferveur et je me demande où elle a appris à sucer comme ça. Je caresse ses joues du bout des doigts.

_-C'est incroyable Bella, c'est si bon !_ Ma grande gueule ne peut pas se fermer parce que je veux partager avec elle ce que ça me fait ressentir, je veux qu'elle sache que jamais on m'a fait prendre un pied pareil, alors je finis par lui dire franchement.

_-Tu suces divinement bien, ta bouche est fabuleuse, tu es fabuleuse… fabuleuse._

Je sais que ça lui plaît d'entendre ce que je pense parce qu'elle se détend de plus en plus, elle est à genoux au-dessus de moi maintenant et m'avale presque en entier et je sens que mon gland touche le fond de sa gorge et je ne sais pas comment elle fait ça mais ça provoque une sensation inédite sur moi.

Je suis obligé de me retirer quand je sens mon plaisir monter. Elle regarde mon visage tout le temps que je jouis et elle a l'air fascinée alors que je dois juste avoir une tête de con qui fait une pauvre grimace tordue. Je ne capte toujours pas pourquoi elle a toujours l'air aussi béate mais bizarrement ça me plaît, ça me fait me sentir beau.

J'attrape le premier truc qui me vient pour m'essuyer et bien décidé à lui rendre la pareille, je rattrape son petit corps pour le coller contre moi.

_-Allonge-toi bébé, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi maintenant._

_-Non, non, je dois aller chez Maggy, je vais être en retard !_ Elle saute du lit sans même que j'aie pu l'embrasser, elle ramasse mon pull de la veille et l'enfile à la hâte.

_-Bella ! t'es pas à cinq minutes près ?_

_-Bien sûr que si, si je ne suis pas à l'heure, elle sera en retard au boulot !_ J'entends la porte de la salle de bain claquer et je me laisse tomber contre le matelas, je suis épuisé mais ravi, je dois avoir le sourire du mec rassasié, et je le suis. Bella est plus efficace que mes deux aspirines et ma bouteille d'eau habituelles.

Je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, toutes douces et je prends conscience que je me suis rendormi.

_-Edward ? Il est presque dix heures, j'y vais._

_-Ok !_ Dis-je en rattrapant son visage avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, je l'embrasse profondément.

_-Je dois y aller !_

_-Tu reviens à quelle heure ?_

_-J'en sais trop rien, Maggy revient en fin d'après-midi._

_-Ok, ne tarde pas d'accord ?_

_-D'accord, est-ce que tu seras là ?_

_-ça m'étonnerait _souris-je sachant pertinemment que je serai en ville à chasser les Hool de Fulham et plus tard au match.

Elle m'embrasse encore une fois et s'en va avec Petit Pote qui semble bien heureux d'aller faire une balade. Moi je me prépare tranquillement et je rejoins Ben, Emmet et James pas très loin de la gare pour le petit déjeuner rituel du week-end. Plus tard, en début d'après midi on boit tranquillement des bières au Oak quand Ben revient après avoir eu son cousin au téléphone. Il nous informe qu'il a vu les branleurs monter dans le train de midi à Waterloo Station. J'aime bien son cousin, il supporte Chelsea mais il est toujours prêt à nous rencarder. On finit nos verres rapidement. Dans environ vingt minutes, une trentaine de gars devrait descendre du train. Ils ne se méfieront pas parce qu'ils n'auront comme comité d'accueil que des flics qui voudront les escorter jusqu'au stade. Ils devront se séparer pour être discrets, on sait ce que c'est. Alors nous, c'est là qu'on intervient. Certains ne verront pas le match ce soir, c'est sûr ! Impossible qu'ils passent entre les mailles du filet, on est mieux organisé que les flics eux-mêmes.

James n'arrête pas de sautiller, il a l'air vraiment chaud et ce qu'il s'enfile de sa flasque me laisse à penser qu'il va vraiment faire n'importe quoi. Mais ça ne me déplaît pas, j'aime quand il nous entraîne dans des galères, on finit toujours par se battre de toute façon. Je surveille l'entrée des deux rues, ils sont pratiquement obligés de passer par là, et trois cents mètres plus loin, à l'autre intersection, Kyle et Tommy battent le pavé comme nous. Je pense à Bella en jetant des coups d'œil à ma montre. Je m'inquiète et Emmet le voit.

_-Mec ? C'est quoi le problème ? Ils vont arriver, t'inquiète pas !_

_-Je sais._

_-Ouais détends-toi, t'as l'air d'un flic en civil !_ Ben me frappe dans le ventre, gentiment, et comme je ne m'y attends pas, je n'esquive même pas. Ce qui ne me ressemble pas, je suis toujours sur mes gardes en règle générale. Je leur dis que Bella va sûrement aller voir son père cette après-midi et qu'après réflexion je devrais plus être devant chez elle qu'ici. Emmet est d'accord, je devrais veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, elle n'a rien demandé elle. Je me sens con de racler mes godasses sur le bitume en attendant que des mecs aussi bêtes que moi débarquent pour qu'on se défoule un peu.

_-Quand on parle du loup ! _James et Ben se plaquent contre le mur, en embuscade, Emmet recule de quelques pas et moi je reste au milieu du trottoir, j'ouvre un peu le col de ma veste, je me demande pourquoi c'est moi l'appât aujourd'hui. Mon écharpe a la couleur bleu ciel d'Everton, elle dépasse légèrement autour de mon cou et quand je sais qu'ils l'ont vue, je m'éloigne dans la rue. La dizaine de mecs ricanent derrière moi, je marche tranquillement, les laissant se rapprocher.

_-Oh bâtard ! Fils de pute !_ Les insultes volent derrière moi mais je ne me retourne pas, même si la fureur court dans mes veines, je les emmène droit vers une petite rue étroite, là où le panier à salade ne passe pas et où les maisons sont abandonnées depuis super longtemps.

_-Oh putain, branleur ! Arrête-toi !_ Ils ont accéléré le pas, et moi aussi. Je tourne dans la ruelle. Et me retourne vers eux.

_-EFC les mecs !_ Dis-je simplement et les deux gars de devant me regardent sans comprendre. Kyle et Tommy se retrouvent à mes côtés comme sortis de nulle part. Les mecs éclatent de rire.

_-Trois ? Vous êtes trois ? C'est ça le EFC dont tout le monde parle ?_

_-Vient tâter de ma droite petite chatte, tu vas voir pourquoi on en parle !_

Les gars de Fulham ne se laissent pas démonter et viennent vers nous.

_-Dommage !_ Ris-je en voyant Emmet, James et Ben arriver par derrière, bloquant la rue.

_-Six contre dix ! On vous bouffe ! _Avant même qu'ils aient compris quoi que ce soit, on a foncé dans le tas.

**Bella**

_Si on ne se bat pas contre soi-même alors on ne peut échapper à ce que l'on est. Je n'ai pas voulu fuir, j'ai juste essayé de tuer ce que je déteste le plus en moi. Parce que ça blesse trop de vivre avec, ma bonté et ma gentillesse sont mortes. Je les ai enterrées au milieu des restes calcinés de mon bonheur passé._

Je retiens mes larmes et ma colère, je descends les marches du perron de la maison de mon père. Une par une, lentement, un sac en plastique à la main. La lumière rougeoyante du couchant éclaire les murs gris, les rendant orangés et un autre jour, j'aurais aimé regarder ce spectacle, mais ce soir, j'ai juste envie de frapper dans ces mêmes murs tellement je me sens stupide.

Je retourne vers l'appartement d'Edward, Petit Pote me suit de près, j'aime le sentir avec moi. Je marche lentement parce qu'il renifle tout ce qui traîne. Je tourne à l'angle de Carisbrook, devant le Oak. Il y a beaucoup de monde, il fait beau et les tables en bois ont été prises d'assaut par les hommes du quartier. Je devine Edward parmi eux. Immédiatement ça me fait me sentir mieux. Je devine Emmet et Ben à ses côtés. Je ne m'attarde pas, je sais que je ne dois pas aller le voir mais j'en crève d'envie alors je l'observe tout le temps que je passe sur le trottoir d'en face. Il a l'air heureux, il rit aux éclats et ça me fait sourire un peu. Emmet lui tape l'épaule, il semble chercher quelque chose du regard et ses yeux se posent sur moi. Même à vingt mètres ça me fait frissonner. Je suis surprise de le voir se lever et de traverser la route.

_-Hey ça va ?_ Sourit-il en trottinant vers moi pour éviter de gêner la circulation.

_-Oui et toi ?_ Je retiens le petit chien qui veut lui sauter dessus pour dire bonjour.

_-Ça va. Comment c'était aujourd'hui ?_ Demande-t-il avec décontraction. Et je ne sais pas comment je me sens, j'ai vraiment envie de lui raconter mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment. Mes yeux se ferment et j'inspire un grand coup, je voudrais tellement tout lui raconter, j'aimerais qu'il m'écoute et qu'il me rassure. Je n'ai plus que lui maintenant et je ne sais même pas si je peux compter sur lui.

_-Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe bébé ?_ Sa voix me fait un bien fou et je sens ses grandes mains sur mes joues. Mes paupières se relèvent, et ses beaux yeux bleus scrutent les miens avec inquiétude.

_-Oh Edward !_ Je me colle contre lui, j'ai envie de pleurer mais je suis encore en colère et ça ne sort pas. Son bras se referme autour de moi, il me presse contre lui en caressant mon épaule.

_-Est-ce que tu as vu ton père Bella ?_ Demande-t-il dans un souffle et je sens son corps se crisper contre le mien.

_-Oui, je me sens trop mal Edward._

_-Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Bella ?_ Edward me secoue maintenant et ses yeux sont noirs de colère.

_-Non, non, il ne m'a pas fait de mal, mais il a été si dur avec moi !_

_-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? _S'énerve-t-il et ensuite il jette un coup d'œil derrière lui, en direction de la terrasse du bar. Je vois Emmet et Ben se lever et je comprends qu'il leur a fait signe.

_-Non, il ne m'a rien fait, Edward je vais bien, juste que…_

_-Que quoi Bella ?_

_-Il m'a dit de ne plus revenir, il m'a chassée de la maison !_ Cette fois les larmes débordent de mes yeux et la colère et le chagrin mêlés me tordent le ventre. Il resserre ses bras autour de moi et sa voix résonne dans son torse quand il dit à ses amis que tout va bien. Puis il reprend plus bas, pour moi :

_-Bella, c'est pas grave ! Vraiment c'est pas grave._ Il me frotte le dos un petit moment.

_-Regarde-moi poupée._ J'obéis et il me murmure très sérieusement.

_-Je suis là moi, tu n'es pas seule et tu n'as pas besoin de lui ok ?_

_-Edward, je ne comprends pas, il était content de me voir et puis tout d'un coup il est devenu comme fou. Il a vu les marques dans mon cou et m'a traitée de traînée._

_-Bébé, t'es pas une traînée ! Tu es à l'opposé de ce que j'appelle une traînée. Ne le crois pas, c'est un abruti !_ Les doigts d'Edward passent dans mon cou, là où il m'a fait des suçons la nuit dernière et ça me fait frémir.

_-Ces suçons sont très jolis, il n'a aucun goût, _souffle-t-il contre mon oreille et ça me fait sourire. Moi aussi je les adore.

_-Il m'a dit des choses tellement horribles ! Il ne m'aime pas Edward, mon père ne m'aime pas !_

_-C'est un con Bella, je suis désolé bébé, vraiment. Sèche-tes larmes, il n'en vaut pas la peine._

J'essuie du revers de ma manche le trop plein d'eau de mes yeux et il m'offre un petit sourire.

_-Et tu sais pour ma tante..._

_-Oui ?_

_-Il m'a donné ça !_ J'ouvre le petit sac plastique qui contient toutes les lettres d'Esmée.

_-C'est quoi ?_ Demande Edward en regardant curieusement la dizaine d'enveloppes.

_-Ses lettres, elle m'écrit depuis quatre ans, il ne me les a jamais données._

-_Putain quel enfoiré !_ Grogne Edward et ça me rassure de voir que lui aussi ça le met en colère. Oui c'est stupide mais quand il réagit de la même manière que moi, je me sens plus normale.

_-Est-ce qu'il y a son adresse ?_

_-Oui ! _Je lui montre le dos de la première enveloppe.

_-Esmée Dwyer ? Looe ? Elle habite à Looe ? C'est où ça ?_

_-En Cornouailles, c'est à quelques milles de Plymouth, mes grands-parents vivaient là-bas._

_-Bella c'est génial ! Tu vas pouvoir la retrouver et si elle t'écrit depuis tout ce temps, probablement qu'elle sera prête à t'aider._

_-Je crois oui !_

_-C'est une excellente nouvelle alors, focalise-toi là-dessus ! Ne pense pas à ton abruti de père, Bella, il ne te mérite pas, c'est tout !_

_-Je vais essayer, déjà je vais aller lire ces lettres, la plupart n'ont même pas été ouvertes !_

_-Bien sûr et réponds-lui, toutes ces lettres restées sans réponse, est-ce que tu imagines à quel point elle doit être inquiète pour toi !_

_-Oui ! je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour m'excuser pour ça._

_-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser_, _explique-lui simplement que ton père ne te les a jamais données ! Et transmets-lui mon adresse pour qu'elle puisse te répondre. Bella, je suis vraiment heureux, trop heureux pour toi, tu vas retrouver quelqu'un qui t'aime, qui t'aime vraiment._

_-Je ne suis pas certaine de ça, Edward._

_-Mais bien sûr que si, qui écrit pendant quatre ans sans avoir de réponse ? Mais le fait quand-même ! Bella, je suis certain qu'elle t'accueillera à bras ouvert, fais-moi confiance !_

_-Oui, je vais essayer._

_-Et ne pense plus à lui ma belle._

_-D'accord._

Les lèvres d'Edward se plaquent sur les miennes, et mon souffle se bloque. Il m'embrasse profondément mais avec une délicatesse extrême. J'entends des sifflements derrière nous mais je n'y prête pas attention, le bras d'Edward se verrouille dans mon dos et sa langue force l'entrée de ma bouche quand il incline ma tête en arrière. Mon cœur s'emballe et mes jambes tremblotent. Ses lèvres pincent et emmènent un peu les miennes quand il se recule légèrement.

_-Ne pense plus à ça, ok ?_ Souffle-t-il avec un adorable sourire et les yeux brillants.

_-Merci._

_-Allez rentre, je te retrouve après le match._

_-Très bien, à tout à l'heure_.

La main d'Edward glisse sur ma joue une seconde et il me fait un petit clin d'œil avant de me tourner le dos et de rejoindre ses amis. Je m'éloigne pantelante. Comment un simple baiser peut me retourner à ce point. J'étais à bout de nerfs il y a cinq minutes, maintenant j'ai l'impression de flotter. Comment se fait-il qu'il embrasse aussi bien?

Je sens de nouveau la joie en moi, j'ai l'impression que je suis sa petite amie. Et ça me fait me sentir légère, belle et heureuse. Complètement à l'inverse de l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais il y a dix minutes. Je regagne son appartement et je me laisse tomber dans le canapé. J'ai raté un truc ! C'est pas possible.

Pendant toute la soirée, j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi il a changé ainsi. Ça me rend heureuse mais ce n'est pas logique. Il y a une semaine il ne voulait pas de petite amie et il se comporte comme si je l'étais. Ma petite voix intérieure me dit d'être méfiante, mais je veux tellement croire à ce rêve un peu fou, ce rêve où il m'aime. Pour ma part c'est certain, je suis amoureuse de lui, et je suis prête à tout pour lui, mais c'est lui qui a le pouvoir et je voudrais tellement ne pas me tromper. Je veux que ce soit vrai, pitié! Faites que ce soit vrai !

**Edward**

_Avançant dans la brume épaisse, je marche lentement pour ne pas chuter, je mets les mains devant pour ne pas me cogner. Je ne sais pas où je vais, combien de temps ça mettra mais je sais que la lumière est quelque part. La sensation de bien-être qui envahit mon corps me dit que la lumière est par là quelque part, il faut juste que je la trouve. Mais je suis déterminé, des gens pires que moi y ont droit._

Ma tête cogne encore et encore contre le mur décrépi de la petite cellule, mon cul est comme anesthésié et quand ils viendront me chercher pour m'interroger je ne suis pas sûr que j'arriverai à me lever. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel maintenant et je crève de soif et j'ai encore envie de pisser. Je dois encore avoir six ou sept litres de bière dans le corps, je pourrais utiliser un des quatre coins, mais ça pue suffisamment comme ça.

Je ferme les yeux et mon crâne heurte encore la surface dure derrière moi. Je pense à ma Bella. Elle doit s'inquiéter de ne pas m'avoir vu rentrer. J'ai envie de péter un câble et de taper dans les murs, d'insulter ses enculés de flics de merde, mais je ne peux pas et ça me fout en rage. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait en m'attendant, est-ce qu'Emmet l'a prévenue que je me suis fait serrer ? Je ne pense pas, pas son genre.

_-Cullen ?_ Le verrou rouillé résonne. Je soupire de soulagement et me lève douloureusement, mon sang me brûle le cul et mes cuisses se crispent. Tellement désagréable. Le flic devant moi n'attend même pas que je sorte et attrape mon bras. Je me laisse faire en serrant les dents, retenant le flot d'insultes que sa face de rat m'inspire. Il est dégueulasse, dégarni, la peau grasse et il sent le fromage. Sa femme doit avoir envie de vomir chaque fois qu'il doit l'approcher. Des fois, c'est peut-être une des pétasses quinquagénaires de Carlisle. Cet enfoiré adore sauter les femmes des flics. Je siffle de douleur quand les pinces m'entaillent la peau. Le policier ricane, il est fier de lui, ce fils de chien, il se sent fort parce qu'il m'a immobilisé. Quel gros con, je pourrais le mettre KO rien qu'en penchant la tête. Est-ce qu'il a conscience qu'il est à portée de mes coups de boule là ?

Il me fait asseoir sur une petite chaise en bois et se penche au-dessus de moi pour inspecter la plaie sur ma joue. Je recule d'un coup quand il approche sa main, pas question qu'il me touche.

_-Oh douillet ?_ Je me retiens de lui cracher à la gueule.

_-T'as pas la tête du mec qui se lave les mains après pisser, alors ne me touche pas !_

_-Sinon quoi ?_ Demande-t-il de sa voix basse, avec un putain d'air suffisant que je suis obligé de fermer les yeux et de penser à autre chose. Bella, Bella, Bella, boucles brunes, peau douce, parfum délicieux.

_-Sinon rien,_ dis-je doucement,_ je te demande juste de ne pas le faire._ Il me tapote l'arrière de la tête comme à un foutu clébard.

_-C'est bien, j'aime quand les gars comme toi, qui se prennent pour des durs à cuire dans la rue n'ont plus rien dans le slip quand ils arrivent ici. Ici c'est mon territoire, tu le sais ça ?_

_-J'ai pissé là-bas, maintenant c'est un peu le mien aussi !_ Ris-je.

J'entends le coup siffler bien avant qu'il ne m'atteigne et j'encaisse sans sourciller. La chaise tangue un peu et je serais sûrement tombé s'il avait un peu plus de force. Je souris et passe ma langue sur ma lèvre pour essuyer le sang.

_-Fais ton malin trou du cul !_ _Tu sais que je peux encore te garder trois heures et te tabasser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter. _Pour toute réponse je hausse les épaules. Non pas que j'ai envie de me prendre des coups de lattes mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je réponde à ça ? Je suis menotté, à sa merci, et je sais très bien qu'ils me garderont jusqu'au bout.

_-Bon alors et si on s'y remettait ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur Cullingam Road à 2H30 ce matin._

_-Je buvais un verre au Peton Bar avec des gars._

_-Tes amis ?_

_-Non, des mecs, je ne les connais pas._

Ces imbéciles de flics tentent de faire un genre d'organigramme du hooliganisme. Ils veulent comprendre comment on est organisé, comment on est lié et tout ça. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être stupides ! Il n'y a rien de bien difficile à prendre le téléphone, d'appeler un gars et de lui dire telle heure, tel endroit. Mais ils ont tellement des œillères qu'ils n'imaginent pas une seconde qu'on puisse avoir des contacts avec les mecs des équipes adverses, comme si c'était une vrai guerre ! A quoi servirait l'équipe d'Angleterre si ce n'est pas mettre en contact les Firms de tout le pays.

_-EFC ? Ça te dit quelque chose ?_

_-Everton Football Club ?_

_-Evil Fight Club ! __Arrête de me prendre pour un con !_

_-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles._

De nouveau le mouvement d'air caresse ma peau bien avant que son poing résonne dans mon oreille et que ça déclenche un élancement dans ma nuque. Ça va durer un bon moment. Putain, mon patron va être fou quand il va me voir la gueule amochée comme ça. Je secoue la tête résigné. Pense à un truc sympa! J'imagine Bella riant la bouche pleine de Maki, ouais ça c'est cool! Ses petits pieds nus traînant sur mon canapé, ses minuscules orteils se tortillant, ça me fait sourire.

_-Je vais te faire passer l'envie de rigoler fils de pute._

Je souris de plus belle, première chose sensée qu'il dit depuis cette nuit qu'on a fait connaissance.

Deux heures plus tard, je suis dehors avec mon papier d'assignation à comparaître au tribunal pour vandalisme, violence en réunion et voie de faits. J'espère ne pas trop mal m'en tirer, une grosse amende et peut-être quelques mois de sursis, de toute façon c'était trop loin du stade pour risquer une interdiction. Mais je vais devoir faire des heures supplémentaires pour payer l'amende, ça c'est chiant. J'oublie mes problèmes quand je vois ma caisse garée pile devant le commissariat. Un pied dépasse par la fenêtre passager et je reconnais la grande guibolle attelée de Jasper.

Ils écoutent un standard punk assez fort et ils sursautent tous les deux quand je me jette d'un coup sur la banquette arrière. La surprise passée, c'est l'effusion de sentimentalité dégueulasse, comme si je revenais de la guerre ou un truc du genre.

_-T'as bien morflé, putain !_ Dit Jasper en me détaillant après que j'aie vidé les deux tiers de sa canette de bière fraîche.

_-Ouais. Oh ça fait trop du bien !_ Le liquide froid tombe dans mon estomac vide et je tape sur l'épaule d'Emmet devant moi. _Roule jusqu'au Paki, il faut que je bouffe !_

Il s'exécute et je saute de la voiture avant même qu'il se soit arrêté. Je traverse la rue et commande un pain pita bourré de bœuf épicé que j'avale contre l'aile de ma voiture pendant que les gars me raconte la fin de la nuit. Jasper, resté dans le bar a fait l'innocent quand les flics ont débarqué pour coffrer tout le monde. Avec sa patte folle, c'était carrément crédible. Ils n'ont pas dû le voir casser toutes ces bouteilles. Emmet s'est tiré avec Kyle et Ben quand je me suis fait chopper. Je me demande encore à quoi je pensais à ce moment-là, je n'étais pas du tout dans la bagarre d'ailleurs, je n'étais même pas parti pour la déclencher mais ces mecs étaient là et puis il y a avait le crétin Newton avec sa tête de boy-scout asexué. Mes poings se serrent encore.

_-Pourquoi personne n'a crié Flics ?_ Finis-je par demander quand j'ai un demi kilo de viande dans l'estomac.

_-On l'a fait, plein de fois !_ S'exclame Emmet, _mais t'étais possédé. Tu tapais tout le monde ça ne s'arrêtait plus. Tu as fracassé au moins vingt mecs à toi tout seul !_

_-Tant que ça ? Ça ne m'avait pas paru si long ! J'étais vraiment trop cuit._ Je secoue la tête dépité, stupide.

Après avoir rempli mon estomac, les gars me demandent de venir avec eux boire une bière, le groupe attend de mes nouvelles, mais je me sens horriblement crade et j'ai besoin de dormir alors quand Emmet gare la Cavalier sur le parking du Oak, je rentre chez moi directement, sans passer par la case « pintes à gogo avec les bargeots ». Je n'ai passé qu'une seule nuit en cellule, ce n'est pas comme si je sortais de trente mois de détention.

La porte de mon appartement n'est pas verrouillée alors je la pousse doucement. Je me sens très con, Bella a dû se faire un sang d'encre et je ne sais même pas comment je vais lui expliquer ça. Notre petit chien se précipite sur moi, il me gratte les jambes avec ses pattes mais je l'ignore plus ou moins. Bella vient de tourner la tête et je vois sur son visage qu'elle n'est pas bien. Elle ferme les yeux, inspire un grand coup et murmure un « salut » à peine audible. Je referme la porte doucement, et je me frotte le visage avec mes deux mains, récoltant des picotements dans mes blessures. J'inspire un grand coup pour tenter de me composer un visage serein.

Quand je vais vers elle dans la cuisine, ses yeux pèsent une tonne sur moi et je sais qu'elle se demande ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je me penche au-dessus d'elle et je pose un baiser sur sa joue. Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce et ses lèvres sont serrées. Son odeur me fait du bien et je laisse traîner mes lèvres jusqu'à son cou. Elle se crispe et elle s'éloigne imperceptiblement pour reprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Mes bras retombent le long de mon corps et je la regarde frotter les traces de calcaire du robinet de l'évier. Je me rends compte qu'il brille beaucoup plus qu'avant et l'odeur du détergent qui emplit la pièce me fait comprendre qu'elle a fait le ménage. Je regarde tout autour de moi, c'est parfaitement propre, partout, peut-être même plus que quand j'ai emménagé. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire alors je me rends à la salle de bain et je fais couler la douche pendant que je me déshabille. Là aussi tout est propre, les joints on retrouvé leur couleur blanche, je sais pas comment elle a fait ça mais même les traces de rouille sur l'émail de la baignoire ont disparu. J'imagine qu'elle a dû passer sa journée à tout briquer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait ça pour moi.

Je me glisse sous l'eau chaude en pensant que je devrais m'excuser, mais je ne sais même pas pour quelle raison. Parce que je ne suis pas rentré ? Parce que je me suis fait arrêter ? Parce que je n'ai pas pu la prévenir ? Je me sens idiot, sûrement que c'est ça que ressentent les enfants quand ils ont fait une bêtise et qu'ils doivent affronter le regard de leur mère. Putain, mais Bella n'est pas ma mère et je suis pas un gamin. J'ai mal géré cette nuit mais c'est un risque à prendre et ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je finissais en cage.

Après un bon nettoyage et un bref inventaire de mon corps, je quitte la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de mes hanches. Je devine Bella toujours en train de récurer la cuisine. Elle s'est désormais attaqué au plan de travail. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et elle est triste, ça fait comme si on me pinçait le cœur. Je déteste cette sensation et je suis trop claqué pour l'analyser et comprendre si c'est de la culpabilité ou de la peine. J'enfile un bas de jogging et je vais la rejoindre. Espérant pouvoir m'expliquer. Je me tiens tout près d'elle, espérant qu'elle ouvre la conversation mais elle fait comme si je n'étais pas là.

_-Bella ? Je suis désolé !_

Elle ne répond rien et je regarde ses petits doigts rougis gratter des restes de nourriture. Elle s'acharne plus fort encore, je laisse tomber. Je trouve mon paquet de clopes dans la poche de ma veste et je m'en grille une à la fenêtre. Ça me détend un peu. Il fait vraiment beau et si je n'étais pas aussi fatigué, probablement que je l'emmènerais se promener. Si je n'avais pas eu cette soirée merdique, on aurait sûrement pris la voiture pour aller quelque part. Le crissement de la partie grattante de l'éponge me ramène à la réalité. C'est particulièrement agaçant comme bruit et je voudrais que ça cesse. Mais j'ai presque peur qu'elle me balance un truc à la tronche. Elle fulmine, je le vois bien.

_-Tu ne vas pas m'adresser la parole pendant combien de temps ? _Demande-je au bout d'un long moment à regarder ses boucles s'agiter en rythme dans son dos.

_-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Edward._ Claque sa voix et mes yeux s'élargissent un peu de surprise, c'est la première fois qu'elle s'adresse à moi aussi sèchement.

_-Tu as le droit de dire ce que tu penses !_

_-Je ne sais pas quoi en penser ! Tu étais là hier, gentil et attentionné avec moi et après tu disparais, tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles et je suis censée en penser quoi ?_

_-Si j'avais pu, je t'aurais prévenue ! Mais je ne pouvais pas téléphoner._

_-Pourquoi ? Elle t'avait attaché ou t'étais trop ivre ?_

_-De quoi tu parles ?_

- _Edward, je ne peux pas accepter ça !_ Elle jette l'éponge violemment contre le carrelage et elle rebondit dans l'évier. Elle se retourne et me fait face.

_-Chaque fois que tu es ivre,_ crie-t-elle, _tu sautes sur moi et après tu disparais ! Je ne veux pas savoir où ni avec qui tu as passé la nuit. Je ne veux plus de ça, je ne veux plus que tu me touches, c'est tout._

_-Tu penses que j'ai passé la nuit avec une femme ?_

_-Si tu étais avec tes copains, ils ne t'auraient pas empêché d'appeler !_

_-Bella, je n'étais pas avec une femme ! Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Est-ce que tu as vu ma tronche ? Je ne serais pas dans cet état si j'avais sauté une gonzesse !_

Elle me regarde ahurie quelques secondes, puis semble enfin comprendre.

_-J'ai entendu la radio ce matin, il y a eu une grosse bagarre cette nuit sur Emerson Street ! Tu en étais n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui !_

_-Mon père avait raison !_

_-Quoi ? Il avait raison à propos de quoi ?_

_-Tu n'es pas fréquentable ! Putain, mais comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point sur toi ! J'ai pris ta défense ! J'ai dit qu'il mentait, qu'il ne te connaissait pas, mais il avait raison._

_-Raison sur quoi ?_

_-J'ai entendu ! Cette nuit, ils n'ont arrêté que des Hooligans et si tu étais avec eux c'est que tu en fais partie ! Je me trompe ?_

Je tombe de cinq étages là, elle ne s'en doutait pas ? Je comprends alors que Bella ne me perçoit pas comme je suis vraiment.

_-Bah ouais j'en fais partie ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais au stade pour m'asseoir gentiment dans la tribune familiale ? Tu crois quoi Bella ? J'étais avec eux ouais ! et j'ai croupi toute la matinée dans une cellule de quatre mètres carrés !_

_-Mais comment ? Je ne comprends pas ! T'es si gentil ! Comment tu peux prendre part à ça ! Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !_

_-Tu t'es trompée !_ Dis-je rageusement en tournant les talons. Je déteste qu'elle me voit comme un espèce d'enfant de cœur. Et surtout, je ne suis pas disposé à me faire engueuler comme quand j'avais six ans. Et puis, c'est pas plus mal finalement, je n'arrive pas à la repousser alors c'est plus simple si elle s'éloigne de moi.

Je gagne la chambre et me laisse tomber sur le lit, sur le ventre et je fourre ma tête dans un oreiller pour couper la lumière. Je mets plusieurs minutes à me calmer mais je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil. Et quand je reviens parmi les éveillés, il fait nuit. J'ai mal partout et mon visage est douloureux. Comme toutes les lumières sont éteintes, je rentre discrètement dans le salon. Bella dort sur le canapé. Je ne distingue pas les aiguilles de la pendule mais la nuit est bien avancée, j'en suis sûr, il n'y aucun bruit dans la rue. Je me penche au-dessus d'elle, son souffle lent et régulier m'indique qu'elle dort profondément. J'attrape deux aspirines et une bouteille d'eau, je la vide presque d'un trait en gobant les pilules. J'espère que ça fera effet vite, tout mon corps me lance. Puis je retourne vers Bella. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur, je glisse un bras dans sa nuque et l'autre sous ses genoux. Je la prends délicatement contre moi, faisant crisser mes bras et mes jambes de douleur. Elle se réveille un peu et me demande d'une voix pleine de sommeil.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward ?_

_-Dors bébé, chut._

Elle laisse tomber sa tête contre mon torse et quelques secondes plus tard, je la dépose doucement sur le lit.

_-Merci,_ murmure-t-elle et je passe la couverture sur son corps. _Hum, c'est tout chaud. _J'étais à cette place il y a quelques minutes, j'ai dû bien chauffer le matelas. Je pense au canapé qui m'attend et j'ai déjà mal au dos. Je la regarde quelques secondes et je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras. Je caresse l'arrondi de son visage du bout des doigts, la douceur de sa peau me fait frémir.

_-Dors bien ma belle_. Je pose un baiser sur sa joue et sa main trouve doucement la mienne et la caresse un peu.

_-Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?_ Voyant dans son geste la fin des hostilités entre nous. Elle se pousse un peu pour me faire de la place et je prends ça pour un oui. Je me glisse contre elle, sous la couverture et je la prends contre moi sans lui demander son avis. Elle soupire en laissant son visage reposer sur mon torse nu et sa main cherche la mienne, nos doigts s'emmêlent et elle ne bouge plus.

Je ne sais pas si elle dort mais moi j'ai perdu le sommeil. J'ai dormi la moitié de l'après-midi et toute la soirée, c'est comme si j'avais fait ma nuit. Alors je reste à écouter son souffle et quand ses doigts se ramollissent entre les miens, je les délaisse pour caresser son bras, son épaule et son cou. J'aime le grain de sa peau et je ne me lasse pas de la sentir filer sous ma main.

Finalement je passe plusieurs heures à regarder le plafond, à me demander ce que je suis en train de faire et pourquoi je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Pourquoi elle me fait cet effet ? Je la trouve belle et j'adore sa douceur et sa gentillesse mais elle est si jeune et je suis vraiment trop taré pour être avec elle. J'ai envie d'être un bon petit ami pour elle mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je sais que c'est égoïste et que je ne devrais pas vouloir la garder près de moi mais je n'arrive pas à rester loin d'elle. J'ai envie de m'occuper d'elle, de prendre soin d'elle, de la rendre heureuse et peut-être que si j'y travaille, si je fais quelques efforts ça viendra.

Je cherche un moyen de concilier le football et les bagarres avec Bella. Parce que si je veux qu'elle reste avec moi, il ne faut plus que je me retrouve en taule et la gueule amochée, ça veut dire qu'il faut que je me bastonne uniquement quand ça en vaut la peine et quand je suis sûr que je ne me retrouverai pas à l'hôpital ou chez les flics.

_-Edward ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_ Chuchote-t-elle et je suis surpris qu'elle soit réveillée, à moins qu'elle ne se soit pas endormie, elle ne semble pas avoir bougé d'un millimètre.

_-Pourquoi je fais quoi Bella ?_

_-Pourquoi tu te bats ?_

_-Parce que j'adore la bagarre._ Dis-je simplement et je passe mon bras dans son dos pour la masser un peu.

_-Dors Bella, il fera bientôt jour._

_-Non, dis-moi pourquoi. Qui peut aimer se faire taper dessus. Je ne comprends pas Edward._

_-C'est pas se faire taper dessus qui est plaisant, c'est un tout. Ça fait partie du truc._

_-Quel truc ? Est-ce que tu fais partie d'une Firm Edward ?_ Je me retourne sur le côté et je la serre contre moi. Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est le moment d'en parler. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler en réalité. Alors je fais des grands cercles dans son dos et j'inspire son parfum à pleins poumons.

_-Ouais Bella je suis dans une firm, mais faut que tu dormes maintenant, on en parlera plus tard d'accord._

_-D'accord._ Abdique-t-elle et je la sens vraiment tendue contre moi quand elle me tourne le dos. Je me colle à elle, je ne sais pas si elle est d'accord avec ça mais elle ne dit rien et se laisse faire quand j'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux et que j'embrasse sa nuque.

Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir mais je reste contre son corps jusqu'au lever du jour et à cinq heures trente, je quitte l'appartement, espérant que quand je rentrerai, elle se sentira mieux.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

**Liverpool Mai 1985**

_« Il y a quelque chose en toi, c'est dur à expliquer, ils parlent de toi, mais tu reste le même. »_

_Kavinski_

**Bella**

_C'est comme courir après un billet quand on n'a plus un sou. Vous sentez que le bonheur est là tout près, mais chaque fois que vous voulez vous en saisir, quelqu'un tire sur la ficelle à laquelle il est attaché et vous courez bêtement derrière. C'est stupide, mais c'est plus fort que vous._

Je sens les lèvres d'Edward contre mon épaule et je pars enfin dans le sommeil, un sommeil agité, rempli de frustration qu'il ne me dise rien, rempli d'incompréhension et d'amertume. J'avais l'impression de commencer à le connaître, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je suis nauséeuse quand je pars au lycée, je sais que je ne dois pas me sentir comme ça, ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser distraire par Edward et ce que je ressens pour lui. Je dois me concentrer sur mes examens qui approchent à grands pas et réviser un maximum. Mais je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que j'ai pu lire dans les journaux, à ce que mon père a dit, à ce qu'ils disent à la radio à propos des Hooligans et je ne peux pas faire comme si ça n'était rien.

Je déteste qu'Edward soit un alcoolo, un facho, qu'il se batte et mette à sac des quartiers entiers. Ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas. Et c'est horriblement dur de chasser ces histoires de ma tête d'autant plus que les derniers cours ne sont pas particulièrement passionnants. En biologie, on travaille les sujets d'examens des années précédentes. Le professeur d'histoire nous laisse les deux heures pour réviser et en maths, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer parce que Jacob ne cesse de me regarder. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il s'est mis à côté de moi aujourd'hui. D'habitude il va toujours dans le fond. Il sent l'huile de vidange et il me donne envie de vomir. Et comme la course du soleil semble au ralenti et que je manque de sommeil, j'ai du mal à dissimuler mes bâillements et je pique littéralement du nez.

L'heure est interminable au point que je compte chaque seconde de la minute qui précède la sonnerie. Je suis comme soulagée quand enfin elle retentit. Je glisse mes affaires dans ma sacoche et la passe par-dessus mon épaule en quittant la salle. Je rajuste mon chemisier en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

_-Isabella ?_ La main de Jacob se coince sur ma taille et il me plaque contre le mur en appuyant sur mon épaule avec l'autre. Je hoquette de terreur, je ferme les yeux et bloque ma respiration.

_-Regarde-moi !_ Rit-il et je suis surprise que pour une fois il ne hurle pas ou n'a pas ce ton menaçant. Il sourit quand j'ouvre les yeux et je vois bien qu'il se moque de moi.

_-Quoi ?_ Grince-je en essayant de glisser contre le mur. Mais il se décale et son pouce s'enfonce dans ma hanche. Mes yeux se referment d'eux-même et je sens juste son souffle chaud balayer ma joue.

_-Rien ! C'était juste pour te dire que…_

_-Black ! laisse Bella tranquille !_ Jacob n'a pas fini sa phrase et ses mains quittent mon corps. Je regarde sur la droite pour voir à qui appartient cette voix inconnue qui utilise mon diminutif et je vois un grand mec châtain aux yeux noisettes s'approcher de nous.

_-Dégage de là !_ Lance-t-il et Jacob ne demande pas son reste parce qu'ils sont plusieurs en fait à venir vers moi. Je ne comprends rien. Depuis quand quelqu'un se préoccupe de moi ?

_-Il te voulait quoi ?_ Demande le grand jeune homme au visage fin et je le regarde, un profond malaise au fond de moi. Il m'adresse vraiment la parole là ? Ses yeux sondent les miens un long moment avant que je ne réponde.

_-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu ...?_ Je pointe la direction par laquelle Jacob est parti et il hausse les épaules.

_-Il t'emmerdait !_

Les autres gars semblent poursuivre leur chemin mais lui reste planté face à moi et me dit très sérieusement.

_-N'hésite pas à venir me le dire s'il te prend la tête. C'est un sale con et si je peux avoir une excuse pour lui casser ses dents, je m'en ferai une joie. D'accord_ ? Il fourre ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme et attend de nouveau que je réponde un truc.

_-Heu … ouais d'accord._ Il acquiesce, sourit et va pour s'éloigner mais je le hèle.

-_Hé ? Comment tu sais que je m'appelle Bella ?_

_-J'en sais rien ! C'est pas comme ça que tu t'appelles ?_ Rit-il et ça dévoile sa rangée de dents blanches dont deux sont manifestement cassées.

_- Ouais je m'appelle comme ça sauf qu'au lycée tout le monde m'appelle Isabella. _Et je ne mets pas longtemps à comprendre, il connaît soit mon père, soit Edward. _Est-ce qu'on t'a parlé de moi ?_ Il se mord la lèvre en rougissant avant d'avouer à demi-mot.

_-Ça se pourrait !_ Je le dévisage sans vraiment le vouloir et je cherche à comprendre mais les morceaux du puzzle s'emboîtent quand je le détaille et que je remarque une mince cicatrice à l'arcade et une autre sous son nez et ses cheveux rasés surtout.

_-Tu connais Edward !_ Dis-je très sérieusement et il regarde en l'air.

_-Edward ? Nan, ça me dit rien._ Rit-il et c'est évident qu'il se fiche de moi. _Allez viens ! Te prends pas la tête, dans une semaine, Black ne te fera plus chier. _Je me mets à marcher à côté de lui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi mais il se dirige vers la sortie et je médite ses propos. Dans une semaine, je serai débarrassée de lui c'est sûr! Enfin, faut l'espérer.

_-Sauf si tu redoubles, parce que ce crétin, c'est pas possible qu'il ait son examen ! Au fait, je suis Alec, Alec Chesney._

_-Bella, Bella Swan._ Ris-je alors qu'il me laisse passer devant lui quand on atteint les grandes portes en bois qui mènent dans la cour.

_-Viens, nous on déjeune par là !_ Je le suis jusqu'au muret sous les platanes. _T'as quoi à déjeuner ?_

_-Du pain et du fromage pourquoi ?_

_-Cool, tu m'en donnes ?_

_-Ouais, si tu veux._ On s'assoit à côté de ses amis et je sors mon petit sac isotherme_. Il est un peu écrasé, désolé. _Je tends le sachet à Alec, je lui dois bien ça.

_-Pas grave, une fois tout mâché dans la bouche, ça a le même goût._ Je ris un peu, c'est vrai.

Un immense blond aux yeux bleus s'assoit à côté de moi, et louche lui aussi sur mon sachet. Je le regarde sans comprendre. Ils sont en train de me braquer mon déjeuner ? Je lui tends sans me défendre quand Alec a fini de se servir. Le mec sourit, marmonne un merci et me tend une boite en plastique. J'arque un sourcil en la prenant. Voyant que je ne comprends pas il ajoute.

_-Poulet mayonnaise._

_-Ah merci !_ Je comprends alors qu'ils sont en train de partager leur déjeuner avec moi. C'est assez marrant comme expérience. Je me retrouve avec un demi sandwich au fromage, un demi au poulet et un quart au thon.

_-C'est qui elle ?_ Demande un petit brun à mon voisin de muret en s'installant contre le tronc du platane qui nous fait de l'ombre.

_-C'est Bella._ Dit Alec. Le garçon en face me regarde avec des yeux tout ronds.

_-Ah ouais ?_ Puis la surprise passée il sort son pack lunch et jette une bouteille de soda au grand blond près de moi. Quand il l'ouvre ça mousse et il part en râlant parce qu'il s'en est mis partout. Les gars autour se moquent de lui et je ne trouve pas ça très sympa. Les yeux du brun en face n'arrêtent pas de traîner sur mes jambes et je réajuste plusieurs fois ma jupe gardant mes jambes bien croisées. Ça me met un peu mal à l'aise et en même temps ça me flatte parce que chaque fois que je croise son regard, il baisse les yeux en rougissant. C'est assez amusant. Je pense à Edward et probablement que ça doit lui faire le même effet quand je fais ça. Je me tourne vers Alec et lui demande :

_-Qu'est ce qu'Edward t'a dit exactement à propos de moi ?_

_-Edward qui ?_ Sourit-il bêtement et je comprends qu'il doit avoir ordre de ne pas en parler.

_-Allez, dis-moi, c'est lui qui t'a demandé de dire à Jacob de ne plus m'embêter, c'est ça ?_

_-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ! Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit de le faire, mais il ne s'appelle pas forcement Edward et puis peut-être que tu ne le connais même pas._

_-Si je ne le connais pas, je ne vois pas où est le problème, tu peux me dire son nom!_

_-Peut-être que personne ne m'a rien demandé aussi._

_-J'en doute, parce que Jacob m'emmerde depuis des mois donc t'aurais pu le frapper depuis longtemps si c'est une excuse dont tu avais besoin. Et en fait, il n'y a que deux personnes qui m'appellent Bella ! Je doute fortement que tu connaisses la première et la seconde bizarrement, tu as exactement la même coupe de cheveux et certaines marques ne trompent pas. Pourquoi il t'a demandé ça ? _Il hausse les épaules.

_-Il s'inquiète pour toi sûrement. En fait, c'est pas lui qui me l'a demandé, c'est mon frère, Ben._

_-Oh t'es le frère de Ben ! D'accord !_ Le lien ce fait encore plus vite dans mon esprit. _Donc c'est lui qui lui a demandé, _pense-je tout haut_, c'est évident. Je connais à peine ton frère et il n'était même pas là quand Jacob a …_ je m'arrête avant d'en dire plus.

_-C'est vrai que tu vis chez lui ? _Demande-t-il timidement.

_-Chez qui ?_ Il ricane, et me lance un coup d'œil complice.

_-Ouais vaut mieux pas prononcer son nom, qui sait ce qui pourrait nous arriver._

_-Ouais, moi je ferais attention à ce que je dis à ta place,_ dit le grand blond en se réinstallant près de moi. _Tu veux une prune ?_ Il me tend un sachet coloré et j'attrape délicatement un des fruits.

_-Merci._ Dis-je avant de croquer dedans et j'ignore l'énorme crachat qu'il vient d'éjecter de sa bouche. J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi Edward a demandé à Ben, ignorant les regards étranges que les trois mecs posent sur moi. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu leur raconter pour qu'ils veuillent s'en prendre à Jacob pour me protéger moi. Les Black ne sont pas trop aimés ici, mais personne ne leur cause de problème généralement. Je sais qu'il y a un truc qui m'échappe mais je ne comprends pas quoi et je ne sais même pas comment poser la question. Alors je me tais et les minutes passent et les garçons autour de moi se mettent à parler de standards new wave punk. Je ne connais rien à cette musique alors je ne participe pas. Encore moins quand la religion foot vient au centre de la conversation et je me rends compte qu'eux aussi sont des disciples du Dieu Football et je m'ennuie un peu.

_-Vous supportez qui ? _Demande-je tout à trac et je me fais foudroyer du regard.

_-Everton ! T'es bête ou quoi !_ Je les regarde sans comprendre.

_-C'est pas évident !_

_-Si ça l'est !_ S'exclame le blond à côté de moi et je comprends toujours pas, ils ont exactement la même réaction qu'Edward quand je lui ai posé la question. Je soupire, je ne comprends rien.

_-Je ne peux même pas croire que tu poses la question, si on était pour un autre club, on serait plutôt en train de te pourrir la vie que de partager nos déjeuners !_

_-C'est pas sûr ça, si j'étais pour un autre club, je croiserais juste les doigts pour ne pas avoir son copain sur le dos._

_-Ouais, c'est vrai,_ rit Alec et comme il voit que je ne comprends pas il m'explique :

_-La plupart des gens préfèrent être dans son camp que contre lui. Dans le milieu, c'est un peu la référence, il a une sacrée réputation. Enfin, il ne veut pas entendre parler de nous alors._

_-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?_

_-Rien de particulier, juste qu'on est trop jeunes pour rentrer dans le cercle. Je pense qu'on doit faire nos preuves pour le moment. Il ne doit pas avoir confiance en nous._

_-Tu parles, je suis certain que c'est ton frère qui fait blocage. Regarde les frères de James, ils vont aux matchs avec lui et ils sont plus jeunes que nous._

Alec hausse les épaules, je crois qu'il lui donne raison, et moi je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de dire. C'est quoi cette histoire de cercle ?

_-Quand tu dis rentrer dans le cercle, tu parles d'une firm ?_

_-Bah ouais, l'EFC._

Je ne relève pas, c'est de plus en plus obscur pour moi. Pourquoi ils veulent faire partie de cette espèce de gang ? C'est quoi le but ? Être dans les journaux tous les dimanches ? Se faire arrêter ? Se battre ? Je suis complètement dépassée par tout ça et pendant toute l'après-midi j'y pense mais rien à faire, le Hooliganisme m'échappe complètement.

Quand je quitte le lycée, je suis soulagée parce que Jacob ne m'a pas adressé la parole et même ses cousins m'ont ignorée alors que je les ai croisés à la sortie. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'ils allaient me suivre mais il y a avait juste le grand blond, le copain d'Alec derrière moi. Je pense qu'il doit habiter pas loin de chez Edward parce qu'il a tourné dans une petite rue juste quand j'arrivais sur Speelow.

Comme je l'ai fait la semaine dernière, je sors le chien en arrivant, et je relis les lettres d'Esmée en attendant qu'Edward rentre du travail. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, elle me dit à quel point je lui manque et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Charly refuse qu'on ait des contacts. Elle espère aussi qu'on n'a pas déménagé. Dans les dernières elle insiste sur le fait qu'elle doute que ses lettres arrivent jusqu'à moi, car elle ne voit pas pourquoi je ne lui répondrais pas. Elle me souhaite tous mes anniversaires et Noël aussi. Elle ne raconte que très vaguement ce qu'elle fait à Looe, mais je comprends qu'elle vit toujours seule et est institutrice.

Edward se glisse sans bruit dans l'appartement, c'est le chien qui le trahit en jappant.

_-Bella ? T'es là ?_ Demande-t-il et je range les courriers rapidement.

_-Oui, je suis dans la chambre._ J'entends à peine ses pas glisser sur la moquette. Je m'assois dans le lit quand il rentre dans la pièce, je m'étais un peu laissée aller.

_-Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Je relisais les lettres d'Esmée._ Il se laisse tomber près de moi et je détaille son visage. Sa pommette a dégonflé, sa lèvre aussi et son œil a pris une teinte pourpre. Il pose un baiser sur mon front, je ferme les yeux pour apprécier ce contact affectueux.

_-Tu as passé une bonne journée_ _? _Demande-je en caressant inconsciemment le bas de son visage rendu râpeux par sa barbe naissante.

_-Ouais, un jour de plus quoi. Et toi ?_

_-Oui ça a été. Il s'est passé quelque chose de surprenant._

_-Ah oui ?_ Il s'éloigne un peu et s'appuie contre la tête de lit, sa main partant entre mes cheveux à la recherche de ma nuque. _Raconte_, souffle-t-il et je frissonne quand son pouce se met à faire des petits cercles sur ma peau.

_-J'ai parlé avec des mecs du lycée qui te connaissent._ Sa main s'immobilise et je le sens se tendre.

_-Qui ça ?_

_-Alec et les autres, je ne sais pas leurs prénoms._

_-Vous avez parlé de quoi ?_

_-De toi, de football, d'EFC. _Je vois les mâchoires d'Edward se crisper et il gamberge à toute allure.

_-Et tu es revenue ici ?_ Il semble surpris. _Ça ne t'a pas donné envie de te partir ?_

_-Non, il ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de détails en fait, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer un peu, parce que je t'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien compris. Ils ont l'air de t'admirer et en même temps d'avoir peur de toi, je ne comprends pas. Tu as une espèce d'étrange réputation, tout le monde parle de toi et j'ai l'impression qu'ils parlent de quelqu'un d'autre. Edward, s'il te plaît, c'est vraiment déstabilisant de ne pas savoir qui tu es._

Il secoue la tête en soupirant, sa main caresse ma joue avec une extrême douceur.

_-Bella, je ne suis pas comme tu me vois, je ne crois pas être un mec normal._

_-Je sais, mais…_ Il ne me laisse pas finir.

_-Je suis cinglé Bella, je fais partie de ceux-là !_

_-De qui ?_

_-Des Hooligans, des mecs qui se tapent dessus pour le plaisir. C'est pas un truc que je peux contrôler ou que je fais parce que c'est à faire, non, je suis né avec ça en moi, c'est ce qui me branche. Quand je suis avec les gars, qu'on est au stade ou ailleurs, on n'est plus les mêmes. On est des guerriers, les rendez-vous castagne c'est ce qui nous fait nous sentir vivants. Je suis sûr que tu dois te dire qu'on est débiles et qu'on se met en danger pour rien mais quand tu vois la foule, les gars qui se battent, que les tribunes deviennent un champ de bataille, t'es en transe et rien ne peut t'arrêter._

_-Mais tu n'as pas peur ?_

_-Si, j'ai foutrement peur, mais j'adore ça. Parfois je ne sens plus mes jambes et j'ai mal au ventre mais là, dans ces moments, ma vie n'est pas plan-plan comme celle de tout ces gens. Alors tant pis si je me fais arrêter, que j'ai la gueule amochée, c'est ce qui me branche vraiment. Je suis fait pour ça et je suis doué, Bella._

Je caresse sa main et ses yeux semblent brûler. Il a un petit sourire en coin et je vois bien que des dizaines d'images de bons souvenirs passent dans sa tête. Il reprend, la voix plus basse, en fixant un point imaginaire devant lui.

_-Quand j'emmène les gars, que je les motive et qu'ils me suivent, je me sens fort. Et puis après quand les rumeurs traversent le pays et que jusqu'à Edimbourg on entend parler des gars du EFC, je me sens super fier. Je sais que c'est stupide parce que tout ça c'est juste une histoire de fierté et de territoire et qu'on n'est pas des animaux mais ma bande est mieux que les autres et j'aime le prouver, je dois le prouver. On est un vrai club, une famille, on se saignerait les uns pour les autres, comme des frères._

_-Edward ? Pourquoi ? Je comprends que tu aimes ta bande et tes potes et passer des moments avec eux, faire des trucs mais pourquoi être violents ? Racistes et même des … mince Edward ! Les Hooligans sont des gens violents ! Ils cassent tout ! Ils tabassent des gens qui n'ont rien demandé, je n'arrive pas a croire que tu prennes part à ça !_

_-Hé Bella, je suis pas un espèce de Punk ou un facho ! J'ai des valeurs et la plupart de mes gars aussi ! Crois pas ce que les journaux racontent ou même ton père ! Je ne vais pas au stade pour casser la gueule à des Pakistanais ! Juste ceux des tribunes adverses mais peu importe qu'ils soient Juifs ou Noirs ou tout ce que tu veux. Un mec qui porte l'écharpe des Reds et qui a envie de se battre, il doit se faire défoncer la gueule c'est tout ! C'est ce qu'il cherche !_

_-T'énerve pas Edward, s'il te plaît, j'essaie juste de comprendre._

_-Tu es comme les autres, tu as des œillères._

_-Moi ? Moi j'ai des œillères ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je suis assise à côté de toi, à parler avec toi pour essayer de te comprendre ! Je ne suis pas en train de te juger !_

_-Tu me juges ! Je le vois dans ton regard._

_-Non ! Pas du tout ! Je ne te juge pas Edward, crois-moi ! Et quand bien même, est-ce que tu ne crois pas que c'est légitime ? Je vis ici, avec toi, plus pour longtemps peut-être mais t'es important pour moi, je veux savoir ce que tu as dans la tête ! Je veux te connaître, vraiment. J'ai confiance en toi moi !_

_-Moi aussi j'ai confiance en toi._

_-Non, c'est faux ! Si tu avais confiance en moi tu ne…_

_-Je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ! Je le sais Bella !_ Crache-t-il comme une évidence. Et je le regarde avec crainte presque alors il reprend plus doucement.

_-Tu peux me voir comme un raté, mais moi je suis fier, fier de ce que je fais de ma vie, c'est probablement stupide et incompréhensible, mais c'est la seule chose que je sais faire. J'ai une tare Bella, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais je ne me contente pas de la vie normale. J'ai grandi dans trois mètre carrés, je devais toujours garder le silence et faire ce qu'on me disait. Maintenant, je suis moi, moi-même et les gars comptent sur moi, et je ne les déçois jamais._

_-Alors c'est ça ? Parce que tu ne penses pas être doué pour faire autre chose, tu fais ça ?_

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse sincèrement ? Tu m'as regardé ?_

_-Je ne sais pas moi, mais je suis certaine qu'il y a plein de trucs que tu pourrais faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Edward ?_ Je serre son visage entre mes doigts et ma main glisse à l'arrière de sa tête. _Je voudrais tellement comprendre pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Pourquoi t'en as autant besoin ? Comment tu as pu devenir ce genre d'homme ? Tout le monde déteste les Hooligans._

_-Je m'en fiche de ce que le monde pense, personne ne m'a jamais aimé, sauf ces mecs ! Ces hooligans comme tu dis ! J'avais quinze ans quand j'ai mis les pieds pour la première fois dans un stade, je savais à peine lire et je ne parlais presque pas. Mais ils m'ont accueilli, ils ne m'ont jamais dit que j'étais bon à rien ou con. Juste, ils m'ont fait confiance et encouragé._

_-Tu n'es pas bon à rien Edward, comment tu as pu croire ça ?_

_-Parce qu'on me le répétait sans cesse !_ _Quand j'étais petit, tous le monde se foutait de ma gueule, j'étais traité de consanguin tout le temps ! Je ne savais même pas ce que ça voulait dire. Mais les gars du club, eux, ils s'en foutaient._

_-Les enfants sont méchants tu le sais, on est stupide quand on est gosse !_

_-Non ! C'était la vérité ! Je veux dire, Bella… putain… je ne peux pas te parler de ça !_

_-S'il te plaît, Edward… je ne te juge pas ! Fais-moi confiance, je t'en prie._ Ses yeux me supplient de ne pas continuer dans cette voie mais c'est plus fort que moi parce que je veux savoir, j'ai besoin. Alors je l'encourage du regard en caressant encore sa nuque. Mon autre main prend la sienne et je la serre fort contre mon cœur.

_-Je n'ai pas connu mes parents parce qu'ils m'ont abandonnés. Je n'étais pas un enfant désiré, je suis juste … Peut-être même que… merde. Je ne le saurai jamais ! Mais je sais qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi, je ne suis pas normal !_

_-Tu es normal Edward, c'est les gens qui t'ont mis ça dans la tête ! Regarde-moi !_ Il relève les yeux et ce sont des puits de détresse et de haine qui me déchirent le cœur. Je comprends ce qu'il peut ressentir mais je ne veux pas qu'il croit ça.

_-Edward, t'es beau, t'es merveilleusement beau et t'es intelligent, vraiment. Jamais tu n'as dit un truc qui m'ait fait penser que tu étais stupide ou abruti. Tu es parfait Edward, il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi, je te le jure !_

_-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Bella. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu une enfance merdique, je veux dire, ça n'explique pas tout. Regarde-toi, ton père t'a maltraitée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et ce n'est pas pour autant que t'es devenue une tarée violente._

_-En même temps je suis une fille._

_-Ouais et tu aurais pu devenir une espèce de débauchée, je connais plein de filles qui ont sombré. Non, il n'y a pas que ce que tu as pu vivre et finalement c'est peut-être pas si profond que ça. C'est juste, le rush d'adrénaline que tu prends dans la gueule quand tu te retrouves face à des mecs aussi durs que toi et que tu sais que tu vas devoir y aller et faire face. Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait toujours. On fait face et c'est trop bon._

_-Et tu n'as jamais eu peur d'y rester ? Toutes les semaines il y a des morts._ Dis-je et l'effroi doit s'entendre dans ma voix.

_-Ouais, j'ai déjà eu peur, bien sûr, mais c'est ça le truc. Une fois, on sortait d'un match à Chelsea, on a traîné un peu, on était une trentaine de mecs, on écumait les bars. Et là, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, on s'est retrouvé face à deux cents mecs déchaînés, et c'était juste terrorisant. Ils avaient des battes, des barres de fer. J'ai vu des mecs se faire lyncher, dégueulasse. Ce jour-là, je me suis dit que peut-être ça allait mal tourner pour moi. Mais je n'avais rien à perdre et je me suis dit que si on sortait de là, on n'aurait plus jamais peur, de rien, et j'ai dit ça aux gars aussi._

_-Et ça s'est fini comment ?_

_-On a dégusté, j'ai mis six semaines à m'en remettre._ Edward ricane un peu amèrement et mon ventre se tord, j'ai peur pour lui, simplement, parce que je l'aime et qu'il mette sa vie en danger aussi stupidement me fout en l'air.

_-Tu sais Bella, on n'est pas si fragiles que ça dans le fond et repousser ses limites, ça fait vraiment se sentir vivant._

Il a raison, j'ai sûrement des œillères parce que je ne peux pas admettre ça.

-_Allez poupée ! Oublie ça !_ Il me secoue un peu et se redresse sur ses genoux. _On va dîner ? Italien ? Je t'invite !_

Je hoche la tête et me lève à sa suite. Je me glisse dans la salle de bain pour me changer rapidement. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ça, je suis encore et toujours tiraillée entre deux sentiments. La peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et la joie qu'il se soit confié à moi. En tout cas, je sais une chose, même si je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre mais je vais tout faire pour qu'il trouve de l'estime pour lui-même et peut-être que comme ça, il décrochera de tout ça.

Qui sait ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

**Liverpool Juin 1985**

_« Pour leurrer le monde, ressemble au monde, ressemble à l'innocente fleur mais sois le serpent qu'elle cache »_

_William Shakespeare_

**Edward**

_Dans l'ivresse de la tendresse, comprendre l'importance de la confiance, se laisser embarqué par la nature profonde de l'autre, qui vous transforme, vous sublime et fait de vous une âme légère. Mes pieds ne voulaient plus toucher terre et pourtant tout me forçait à rester ancré._

Mes paumes vont et viennent sur la peau fine et nue de ses jambes, remontant parfois jusqu'à ses cuisses. Ses lèvres roses, à peine ouvertes laissent échapper son souffle et parfois des petits gémissements. Alors j'embrasse le dessus de son minuscule pied. Elle n'ouvre pas les yeux, se laisse entièrement aller sous mon toucher et je me demande comment je fais pour être aussi doux et tendre. Ses yeux ne s'ouvrent pas mais je sais qu'elle ne dort pas, ses doigts emprisonnent les draps de chaque côté de son corps et ils se crispent et se détendent au rythme de mes caresses.

Cette femme est un cadeau de la nature pour un type comme moi, c'est mon espèce de Déesse à moi qui ne croit en rien. Tout ce que je crois, c'est que de plus belles formes ne peuvent exister et je lui dis, sans pudeur, même si ma voix éraillée pourrait faire croire le contraire, c'est juste le désir qui obstrue ma trachée.

_-T'es magnifique Bella._

_-Alors touche-moi !_ Supplie-t-elle en tendant son corps vers moi. Je fonds sur elle, j'embrasse son ventre, m'enivre de sa fragrance en pétrissant ses hanches. Ses mains fouillent dans mes cheveux, ça me fait frissonner, je veux rester là, dans sa douceur, sous ses caresses, contre sa chaleur. Je me sens léger et serein et je sais que c'est elle qui m'apporte cette quiétude, ce bien-être.

Elle masse ma tête quand j'embrasse son nombril, je reste béat et je n'ai jamais été aussi calme. Je me sens vidé, fatigué et pourtant tellement bien. J'aime qu'elle soit aussi douce, j'aime qu'elle me fasse me sentir si bien, j'aime qu'elle prenne soin de moi, comme j'aime prendre soin d'elle.

_-Est-ce que tu vas me faire l'amour un jour Edward ?_ Chuchote-t-elle en caressant du bout des doigts mon arcade. Je redresse la tête et lui souris. J'en ai assez de la laisser se languir et j'en peux plus de me retenir. Je hoche la tête mais ne bouge pas.

Elle soupire et comprends que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment. Elle ne le sait sûrement pas, mais elle me fait tenir sans le vouloir, elle me donne envie de faire les choses de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, pour elle. Je veux la combler, la rendre heureuse, lui rendre hommage en quelque sorte. Je veux l'emmener dans un bel endroit, lui dire que je l'aime et seulement après, je lui offrirai ce moment.

Je veux qu'elle ait un souvenir magnifique de moi, je veux être sa première fois car je ne pourrais pas être sa dernière. Alors je veux être celui dont elle se souviendra toute sa vie, peut-être même celui à qui elle pensera quand ça ne sera pas super, lorsqu'elle s'ennuiera avec son mari. Je chasse l'idée que peut-être dans quelques mois elle rencontrera quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux que moi et qu'elle m'oubliera, je ne peux pas penser ça. Parce que je refuse de croire que quelqu'un pourra l'aimer plus que moi. Je veux être pour toujours avec elle, dans son cœur. Je veux qu'elle m'aime putain, je voudrais tellement qu'elle m'aime.

_-Edward ? S'il te plait._

_-Bébé, chuuuut ! Sois patiente, je te promets._ J'embrasse sa peau et me glisse entre ses jambes, qu'elle ouvre pour moi.

_-Quand Edward ? Quand ?_ Couine-t-elle alors que mes lèvres traînent sur le bas de son ventre.

_-Après tes examens, n'y pense pas. Est-ce que ça ne te satisfait pas ça ?_

Ma langue descend plus bas et elle halète.

_-Si, c'est délicieux ! Mais je veux tellement plus !_

Elle est déjà au bord du gouffre, je connais son corps maintenant et je sais à quel point il est sensible. J'enduis mon doigt de salive et le glisse doucement en elle, pour la faire basculer. Ses hanches décollent du matelas et j'agrippe sa cuisse de ma main libre pour la contenir. Elle se tortille, s'étouffe dans ses râles et j'exulte de la voir prendre autant de plaisir. Je bouge en elle avec délicatesse, toujours soucieux de ne pas lui faire mal, elle est si étroite. J'essaie de capter chacun de ses frissons de plaisir et je m'applique à lui faire du bien. Je suis doué pour ça aussi, je le sais quand elle ne cesse de répéter mon prénom et que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau de mon cou, me tenant encore plus étroitement contre elle. Je la sens jouir sous ma langue et chacune de ses crampes de plaisir m'appartiennent. Elle est à moi et s'offre de la plus belle des façons en laissant toute sa féminité s'ouvrir sous ma bouche et je prends tout son plaisir en enfouissant ma langue au fond d'elle.

A bout de souffle et proche de ma délivrance moi aussi, je remonte sur son corps et je prends ses lèvres.

_-Ma Bella, t'es tellement belle quand tu jouis, tellement…_

_-Edward… je te veux… je te veux si fort !_

_-Moi aussi mon amour._ On s'enlace avec beaucoup trop de force et je suis juste au sommet de la félicité. J'écoute son cœur cogner contre ma poitrine et on reste, l'un contre l'autre.

Bella s'endort et je reste contre son corps à compter ses respirations. J'ai toujours autant envie d'elle mais cette frustration me plaît. Elle me fait me sentir solide. C'est pour ça que même si mon bas-ventre est près d'exploser et que c'est une torture de ne pas pouvoir être soulagé je reste sans bouger contre elle.

De toute façon, elle a besoin de dormir, demain c'est son premier jour d'examen et avec le début de semaine que je lui ai fait passer il faut qu'elle se repose, j'ai abusé de ses heures de sommeil et je m'en veux un peu. La bonne nouvelle c'est que je ne l'ai pas empêché de réviser car j'ai fait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires moi aussi. Je sais que je vais bientôt être convoqué au tribunal. Ça m'angoisse, mais j'évite d'y penser, Bella est un bon moyen pour tout oublier. C'est pour ça que toutes les nuits, je m'applique à lui faire prendre du plaisir et de toute façon, la voir crier de plaisir est largement satisfaisant.

Elle dort encore quand je quitte le lit chaud, je l'embrasse et caresse son visage comme chaque matin.

_-Bonne journée Edward,_ chuchote-t-elle, un sourire adorable au coin des lèvres.

_-Bon courage à toi aussi._ Je sors de l'appartement discrètement après avoir sorti le chien. Ça sera ça de moins à faire pour elle.

La journée est longue et épuisante, quand je rentre il fait nuit et Bella a préparé le dîner.

_-Alors comment ça s'est passé_ ? M'enquis-je tout de suite, j'ai passé la journée à croiser les doigts pour elle.

_-Bien, le sujet de math était plutôt facile et en histoire-géo c'était sur la grande guerre. Je connaissais bien._

_-Bonne nouvelle alors, tu penses avoir des bonnes notes ?_

_-Je ne sais pas on verra, est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?_ Je ris et me débarrasse rapidement de ma veste. Bien sûr que je peux faire ça, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas déjà fait. Je la décolle un peu du sol en la serrant contre moi. Elle cherche mes lèvres quelques secondes et m'offre un délicieux baiser. Elle m'a manqué, sa chaleur, sa langue, son goût, tout.

On se sépare à bout de souffle quand le téléphone résonne.

_-On ne peut jamais être tranquille,_ râle-t-elle et je ricane un peu. On n'arrive même plus à se dessouder l'un de l'autre. Je décroche le téléphone en la regardant gagner la cuisine.

_-Edward Cullen ?_

_-Allo, bonjour, Monsieur Cullen ?_

_-Oui c'est moi, qui est-ce ?_ La voix de la femme à l'autre bout du fil semble vraiment tendue et je me demande lequel de mes potes à une emmerde.

_-Bonjour je suis Esmé, la tante de Bella, est-elle là ?_

_-Oui, oui, elle est là. _Je me tourne pour voir Bella figée d'inquiétude au milieu de la pièce.

_-Serait-il possible de lui parler ?_

_-Bien sûr ! Ne quittez pas._ Je lui tends le combiné_. C'est pour toi !_ Dis-je avec joie.

_-C'est qui ?_ Couine-t-elle paniquée.

_-Ta tante !_ Ris-je de la voir terrorisée alors que c'est une excellente nouvelle. Sa bouche forme un grand « o » de surprise et je ris de plus belle.

_-Et bien ? Tu ne veux pas lui parler ?_

_-Si si !_ Elle se réveille, et je vois que la surprise est passée quand ses pieds se décident enfin à bouger. Mais elle n'est pas assurée alors je prends une de ses mains avant de lui glisser le téléphone dans l'autre. Elle remonte fébrilement le combiné à son oreille. Et ses yeux sont embués de larmes de joie et moi aussi je crois que je vais pleurer parce que ça m'émeut vraiment de la voir si bouleversée mais pour une bonne chose pour une fois.

_-Allô ?_ Murmure-t-elle timidement. _Oui… oh mon Dieu ça fait tellement plaisir de t'entendre !_

Bella pleure pour de bon maintenant et s'agrippe à moi. Je la serre un peu contre mon torse.

_-Oui, je vais bien… je sais… oui… je suis désolée… je sais mais je ne savais pas comment faire, c'était trop compliqué… merci… oui moi aussi… je ne sais pas… non… il ne veut plus me voir… je sais…_

La femme semble faire un long monologue après-ça et Bella reste blottie contre moi. Elle reprend pied petit à petit.

_-Oui… pas pour le moment… je ne sais pas trop, j'adorerais oui, je finis mes examens demain mais il faut que je gagne un peu d'argent d'abord… c'est gentil, merci… oui bien sûr !_ S'exclame-t-elle. Elle couvre le combiné et me murmure :

_-Ma tante va m'acheter un billet de train pour que je vienne la voir._ Je lève mes deux pouces en l'air et lui offre un large sourire. J'aurai pu le faire mais ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit. Je m'éloigne un peu et les laisse bavarder. Je baisse le feu sous la casserole et je prends une bière dans le bas du frigo. Bella semble rayonner, elle a posé ses fesses contre la petite table et joue distraitement avec ses mèches tout en riant maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que lui raconte sa tante mais ça a l'air de lui faire très plaisir et ça me fait sourire moi aussi. J'allume une clope et bois des grandes gorgées sans cesser de sourire.

Bella :

_Le diable m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, il a plongé sa main crochue dans ma poitrine, a serré mon cœur si fort que toute mon âme s'est brisée. Il l'a arrachée, jetée par terre et a ri. La délicieuse brume s'est brusquement dissipée et j'ai plongé droit en enfer, l'ange a perdu._

Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je change de position parce que mon bras sous mon corps est un peu engourdi. Je me niche contre son torse et je caresse un peu sa peau nue, je l'embrasse même. Il dort profondément alors je le laisse tranquille même si j'aimerais le caresser en permanence. Je ne me lasse pas de son corps, de sa peau, de son odeur. J'aime quand il perd les pédales et qu'il me dit des mots doux, j'aime qu'il m'appartienne.

_-Tu dors pas ?_ Chuchote-t-il et sa main vient frôler mon visage.

_-Non,_ dis-je mollement en embrassant encore la peau de ses pectoraux. Il se tourne alors vers moi et m'enlace pour me caler dans le creux de son corps, nos jambes s'emmêlent entres elles et mon visage se retrouve niché sous le sien, là où son odeur est la plus forte, dans son cou.

Je me rendors en distillant des baisers sur sa carotide et quand je me réveille, le lit est vide et je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir senti son baiser doux du matin.

Je me lève mollement, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aller au lycée, j'ai quatre épreuves aujourd'hui et en plus d'être stressée, je suis terriblement fatiguée et j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas pouvoir survivre à cette journée. Mais contre toute attente, une heure plus tard je suis devant le lycée et Démétri, le grand blond aux yeux bleus, ami d'Alec vient vers moi en souriant.

_-Alors t'es prête ?_

_-Bof, pas vraiment et toi ?_

_-Non ! _Rit-il_, mais faut bien y aller_. Je hausse les épaules et le suis jusqu'à la salle, je ne connais pas son nom de famille mais j'imagine que son initiale ne doit pas être loin de la mienne parce qu'il est trois tables devant moi et nous sommes placés par ordre alphabétique. Ce qui fait que pour une fois, je suis dans le fond, et l'abruti de Black est devant, ce qui n'est pas désagréable, toujours sentir son regard sur moi était parfois vraiment agaçant.

Plusieurs personnes distribuent les copies de physique-chimie, il y a les quatre classes de terminales dans la grande salle, ça fait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Je dois patienter un petit moment pour avoir le sujet. Mais si tôt fait, je m'y mets, même si finir tôt ne me servira à rien si ce n'est prendre quelques minutes de repos supplémentaires entre deux épreuves.

La physique est plutôt simple mais le sujet de chimie est un casse-tête. Je ronge mes ongles en essayant de répondre aux questions. Je laisse tomber quinze minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve. Je n'y arriverai pas. Je remonte entre les rangs déjà à moitié vides pour poser ma copie sur la table à l'avant.

Je me traîne jusqu'à l'entrée pour prendre le petit paquet de chips que j'ai glissé dans mon casier ce matin. Ce soir, il faudra le vider ce placard, cette pensée me fait sourire. Je n'ai pas grand-chose dedans mais rien que l'idée de tout ramener me plaît. Fini le lycée et bonjour la vraie vie !

Je grignote en pensant à ce qui va se passer. J'ai hâte de revoir Esmée, beaucoup trop. Je voudrais qu'Edward vienne avec moi mais je ne pense pas qu'il sacrifierait un week-end pour aller voir ma tante. J'espère qu'elle voudrait bien que je vienne vivre avec elle, quelques temps, juste pour que je puisse trouver un job et m'assumer. Je ne veux pas quitter Liverpool à cause d'Edward mais je ne vois pas bien quel avenir j'ai dans cette ville et j'ai besoin de retrouver un semblant de famille. De toute façon, il ne m'a pas demandé de rester et il était super content à l'idée que je renoue avec ma tante. Donc il serait heureux si j'allais vivre avec elle.

_-Isabella ?_ Je frissonne en entendant cette voix grave que j'exècre au plus haut point. Jacob me regarde de haut en bas, il est à peine à trente centimètres de moi. Je recule instinctivement.

_-Non, s'il te plaît, je ne vais pas t'embêter !_ Il semble sincère alors je l'interroge du regard, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler mais qu'on en finisse.

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_-M'excuser._

_-T'excuser ?_ Je répète ses mots complètement ahurie.

_-Ouais, je suis désolé, j'ai été très con avec toi, pendant toute l'année._

_-Ouais bah trop tard le mal est fait._

_-Justement, je me disais que maintenant que les cours sont finis et tout, on pourrait se voir ?_

_-Se voir ?_

_-Oui, tu sais, sortir ensemble et baiser si tu veux ?_

_-Quoi ? Mais …non! Abruti!_

Je m'éloigne de lui sans demander mon reste et je pars vers la salle d'examen à toute allure. Il est cinglé, bargeot, taré. Je me glisse au milieu des élèves qui patientent et trouve la cloison pour m'appuyer dessus quelques minutes et reprendre mes esprits. Je ne comprends définitivement rien aux mecs. Le seul homme avec qui je veux faire l'amour me repousse depuis des semaines et celui avec qui, jamais au grand jamais, j'envisagerais ne serait-ce que l'effleurer veut baiser. Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un problème là ?

Je chasse Jacob de mes pensées, cet imbécile est trop stupide pour que je lui accorde du temps et je pense à Edward. L'homme le plus fou que je connaisse mais aussi le plus gentil et le plus attentionné. Le seul qui ne me fera jamais craquer. Je pense à ce qu'il m'a dit il y a quelques jours et j'espère que ce soir il va enfin faire ce qu'il me promet depuis si longtemps. Je sais qu'il sera parfait, je sais qu'il sera doux et tendre et je n'en peux plus d'attendre ses épreuves qui ne finissent pas. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, récupérer mes affaires, sortir d'ici, filer au Tesco acheter un bel ensemble de sous-vêtements et rentrer me faire jolie pour quand Edward rentrera.

Et les heures passent et les copies défilent et mon stylo bille semblent avoir creusé la peau de ma main et ma tête est en bouillie si bien que je ne sais plus trop ce que j'écris à la fin de ma copie de biologie mais je m'en fiche. Je vais la rendre à toute allure. Quand je la pose sur le bureau une espèce de folie douce m'étreint et je dois faire appel à tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas hurler de joie. Je me sens si soulagée, si libre, si légère soudainement. J'ai envie de sauter et de danser et de taper dans mes mains en hurlant « enfin ». J'enfourne les quelques livres et crayons qui trainent dans mon placard et je claque brusquement la porte. Les élèves qui comme moi ont fini dans les premiers se congratulent dans les couloirs et c'est vraiment l'euphorie collective.

Je quitte le lycée un peu déçue de ne pas avoir revu Alec ou Démétri, ils étaient sympas. Mais tant pis, je dois fêter la fin de mes examens avec Edward. Je prends la direction de Carisbrook et une fois devant le Oak je ne tourne pas pour aller vers Speelow, je continue la rue pour aller au petit centre commercial. Je me sens un peu bête à l'idée d'acheter des sous-vêtements, c'est un peu la honte mais tant pis, c'est pour Edward. Je veux un truc en dentelle, ras le bol des culottes de bébé en coton fleuri.

_-Hép ! Hép ! Où tu vas comme ça ?_ La voix qui suinte dans mon oreille n'augure rien de bon alors qu'une main se referme sur mon bras. L'effroi me glace le sang et je regarde la devanture du Tesco face à moi. Je n'étais pourtant pas loin.

_-Alors ? Tu te sauves sans même me dire au revoir ?_

_-Jacob ? Je t'en prie laisse-moi tranquille._ J'essaie doucement de m'extraire de sa poigne mais ses yeux noirs et ses immenses doigts crispés sur ma peau me font comprendre que c'est lui qui en décidera.

_-S'il te plaît !_ Je tente encore en mettant un peu plus de supplique dans ma voix et essayant de dissimuler la terreur que ses yeux fous m'inspirent.

_-Oh non, Isabella, tu sais quoi, t'aurais pas dû partir comme ça ! T'es qui pour pas vouloir baiser avec moi ? Hein ?_

Il me secoue férocement contre lui et je ne sais pour qu'elle raison contrairement à d'habitude je ne ferme pas les yeux. Je dois trouver mon joli cadeau pour Edward et ce n'est pas lui qui m'en empêchera. Je grogne en essayant de toutes mes forces de m'arracher à lui mais il me plaque contre son torse, tordant mon bras dans mon dos. Alors je me mets à crier, il y a bien quelqu'un au milieu du parking qui va réagir ?

_-Lâche-moi ! Au secours !_

_-Putain mais ta gueule !_ Avant même que j'ai pu reprendre mon souffle une main m'a bâillonnée et je sens qu'un autre homme se tient derrière moi.

_-Ferme … ta … gueule…_ chuchote doucement Jacob et mes yeux se ferment quand les siens s'approchent des miens. Je me sens poussé en avant et mes pieds tiennent pas vraiment alors l'homme derrière moi me soulève pratiquement et je sens toujours le bras de Jacob enserré le mien dans mon dos. Je ne peux rien faire, ils me tiennent et j'ai terriblement peur de ce qui va arriver maintenant.

_-Tu vas être bien sage Bella ? Hein oui ?_ Je sens un truc froid et dur contre ma joue et je me sens défaillir quand je comprends que c'est la lame d'un couteau. Je m'étouffe dans un sanglot. Je pense qu'ils vont me tuer, ils vont bel et bien me tuer. Alors dans un dernier espoir je le supplie.

_-Jacob je t'en supplie, pitié !_

_-Je suis sans pitié, t'es qu'une petite salope ! Tu baises avec cet enfoiré de Cullen c'est que tu l'es alors ? _Le son de sa voix est acide et résonne de manière terrifiante dans ma tête.

_-Pitié !_ Les larmes dégringolent sur mes joues et je respire plus.

Je sens sa main glisser avec animosité sous ma jupe en même temps qu'il me plaque contre un mur. Ma tête heurte brutalement la surface dure et l'espace d'une seconde tout tourne autour de moi et j'ai envie de vomir. Mes yeux se rouvrent et je ne trouve que les pupilles noires, diaboliques, remplies de haine de mon agresseur. Ses doigts griffent l'intérieur de ma cuisse et je sens la lame froide s'enfoncer dans la peau de mon cou. Je tente de le repousser mais rien y fait et j'ai l'impression que le couteau transperce ma peau mais c'est rien par rapport au déchirement que je ressens entre mes jambes. J'ai beau serrer les cuisses, sa main immense s'enfonce en moi avec force et il déchire mes muscles sans aucune pitié. C'est à ce moment-là que mon esprit se focalise sur la douleur dans mon ventre et que je perds pratiquement connaissance. Il n'y a plus que ses doigts enfichés en moi et ma gorge qui n'arrive plus à prendre de l'air. Ma tête tourne et une voix bourdonne dans mon cerveau étourdi.

_-La pute, elle a ses règles !_

_-Jake ! Viens ! On se casse !_ Crie l'autre voix.

_-Pouffiasse_ ! Crache Jacob quelque part près de moi et d'un coup, il n'y a plus rien qui me retient et je tombe par terre sans comprendre. Je reprends de l'air comme si j'étais en train de me noyer et c'est probablement ce qui se passe parce que mes sanglots n'ont de cesse.

Un bruit de moteur me fait lever la tête et je comprends que c'est un camion de livraison qui les a fait fuir. Je me relève difficilement, mes jambes tremblent, c'est comme si en quelques secondes ils avaient pris toute mes forces. J'avance sans m'en rendre compte et je contourne le local de maintenance électrique derrière lequel je viens de me faire agresser. Je porte ma main à mon cou, pour voir si je saigne alors je suis soulagée car ce n'est que mes larmes qui ont inondé ma peau. Ma peau qui est désormais moite et glaciale.

De grands frissons traversent mon corps et la nausée me prend en même temps que je pense à ses doigts, en moi, ravageant, pillant, massacrant mes chairs. Et la brûlure que je ressens est affreuse. J'ai l'impression que ses ongles tailladent encore mon intérieur. Je vomis près de la haie qui longe le parking du supermarché, ça me déchire l'œsophage et d'horribles crampes au ventre me tordent de douleur jusqu'à la porte bleue sur Speelow Lane.

Je me laisse tomber dans les marches quand la porte claque derrière moi et je pleure de tout mon soûl, comme jamais je n'ai pleuré.

_-Edward reviens je t'en prie, vite !_

Je ne sais pas si je reste quelques minutes ou quelques heures la tête collée contre les barreaux de la rampe en fer forgée mais c'est quand la porte d'un des appartements voisins s'ouvrent que je me lève comme un automate et je monte les marches. Je verrouille derrière moi parce que peut-être qu'ils savent où je suis.

Petit Pote m'accueille avec joie mais j'ai même pas la force de me baisser pour le caresser. Je traverse l'appartement comme un pantin tremblotant. Je vais directement dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre les robinets en grands, je bouche l'évacuation de la baignoire, je vérifie deux fois que la porte de la salle de bain est bien verrouillée et j'entreprends d'enlever mes vêtements. Mes larmes se remettent à couler quand mes doigts, qui tremblent trop n'arrivent pas à déboutonner mon chemisier. Ça me donne l'impression d'étouffer et je finis, dans un geste désespéré par les arracher. La fermeture éclair de ma jupe me donne moins de fil à retorde et j'essaie de me calmer en enlevant mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. Mais l'horreur m'étreint une fois de plus quand je découvre avec panique le fond de ma culotte maculé de sang. Je m'effondre sur le carrelage glacé terrifiée.

**Edward**

_J'ai le masque dans ma main, je ne sais pas si je dois le mettre ou pas, elle me préfère sans, moi je me sens juste faible._

Je veux rentrer dans mon appartement et je me heurte à la porte verrouillée. Je farfouille dans mes poches pour trouver mes clés, étonné que Bella se soit enfermée, à moins qu'elle soit sortie ? James est sur mes tallons et rentre à ma suite. Le petit chien nous accueille avec amusement. Bella, vêtue d'un de mes vieux sweat-shirt et d'un de mes pantalons de toile est en train de frotter les murs de la cuisine. Je suis surpris qu'elle soit encore en train de faire du ménage, il y a encore un coin de cet appartement qui est sale ?

_-Salut,_ dit-elle sans cesser de récurer le mur.

-_Salut Bé, tu te souviens de James ?_

_-Ouais, ouais, salut James !_ Elle lui fait un petit signe de main, l'ignorant presque et je regarde mon pote en haussant les épaules, Bella et sa lubie du ménage.

_-Attends là deux secondes mec, je reviens._

Je balance comme à l'accoutumée ma veste sur le dossier du canapé et je file vers la chambre récupérer mon carnet d'adresse dans sa petite planque. Je reviens vers James et j'attrape un morceau de papier et un stylo.

_-Je te donne le numéro de Franck et de Parker et dis leur bien que t'appelles de ma part ok ?_

Je recopie rapidement les numéros et James me demande en se tortillant d'impatience.

_-Ouais ouais, mais pourquoi tu me laisses pas ton carnet ?_

_-Fais-toi chopper avec ce carnet et on est tous bon pour un tour gratuit au commissariat et même la prison pour certains. Désolé mec, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, mais ceci, reste ici._

_-Bien, comme tu voudras, t'es sûr qu'ils ne vont pas penser que je suis un poulet justement ?_

_-Si c'est le cas, je les appellerai. Ok ?_

_-ça marche,_ il fourre rapidement le petit bout de papier dans sa poche et s'en retourne déjà vers la sortie, je ne le retiens pas. _Bah salut Bella, à la prochaine ?_

_-Ouais, salut James, bonne soirée._

_-Merci,_ il se retourne vers moi pour ajouter, _chef, on se rejoint à Maine Road demain, quatorze heures._

_-Pétantes, j'y serai, merci James. _Je lui claque l'épaule et le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Soulagé qu'il contacte les mecs de Manchester City pour moi. Ça fait du bien de déléguer et je vais pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à ma belle.

Tout de suite après avoir fermé derrière James, je me jette sur ma petite poupée. Mes mains sont sur ses hanches et mon nez dans sa nuque avant même qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser un geste. Je m'accroche à elle comme un perdu.

_-Alors tes examens ?_ Dis-je en embrassant son épaule.

_-Très bien_, souffle-t-elle en se laissant aller contre mon torse et sa petite tête se niche dans le creux de mon bras. J'en profite pour parsemer sa joue et sa mâchoire de baisers doux.

_-Fini le lycée !_

_-Oui fini ! _Sourit-elle un peu, mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas sincère.

-_Oh quoi ? Bella ? Tu vas pas être nostalgique quand même ?_

_-Non, pas du tout._ Souffle-t-elle en se décollant de moi pour reprendre son ménage.

_-Bon et si tu arrêtais de frotter deux secondes et que tu allais te changer, je pourrai t'emmener dîner quelque part, pour fêter ça ?_

_-J'ai déjà préparé de quoi dîner, il n'y a plus qu'à le faire réchauffer. C'est où Maine Road ?_

_-C'est le stade de Manchester City._

_-Tu vas à Manchester demain ? _S'étonne-t-elle.

_-Heu ouais, le match est dans l'après-midi mais je reviens après. Toi tu vas chez Maggy non?_

_-Non, son mari est là. Il garde les enfants._

_-Oh mince, t'aurais dû me le dire, j'aurais fait d'autres plans. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on parte quelque part après ? Le match finit vers 16H00 le temps que je revienne. Disons que je peux être là à six heures._

_-Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne feras pas. _Elle rince l'éponge et la ré-imbibe d'eau de javel.

_-Si je te dis que je serai là à six heures, je serais là à six pas à sept._

_-On ira dimanche ?_ Me coupe-t-elle sans me jeter un regard_, c'est bien le dimanche, je crois que la météo annonce beau temps pour tout le week-end._

_-Comme tu veux, bon, tu lâches ton éponge maintenant et qu'on fête la fin de tes examens ?_

_-Je vais finir ce morceau d'abord._

_-Bella, arrête je t'en prie ! Regarde tes doigts ! _Je lui enlève l'éponge des mains, en constatant avec stupeur que ses doigts sont rouges et rongés par le détergent.

_-Depuis combien de temps frottes-tu cette cuisine ? _Sa peau est furieusement inflammée et je pense que ça doit la faire souffrir.

_-Je ne sais pas_ murmure-t-elle en réalisant l'ampleur des dégâts. Sa peau est bel et bien brûlée. Je la tire jusqu'à l'évier et j'ouvre l'eau en grand pour rincer ses doigts. L'eau de javel en plus d'avoir ramolli sa peau a creusé chacun des sillons de sa jolie main.

_-Bon sang Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?_ Je grogne entre mes dents en essayant de ne pas m'énerver.

_-Pardon,_ couine-t-elle et je dépose un baiser sur sa tête.

_-Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?_ Dis-je plus doucement, me sentant stupide de la gronder comme une gamine.

_-Non._

_-Rince-toi bien et si ça te brûle, j'appellerai Carlisle, il dira ce qu'il faut faire._

_-Carlisle est médecin ?_

_-Il l'était ouais. Fais attention à toi s'il te plaît Bella, il n'y a pas des gants qui traînent ici ?_

_-Je ne crois pas, pourquoi il n'est plus médecin ? Il n'est pas si vieux ?_

_-Il était dans l'armée, il a pris sa retraite après les Malouines, je crois qu'il a vu pas mal de saloperies là-bas. Tiens,_ Je lui tends un chiffon et elle s'éloigne vers le frigidaire après s'être essuyée.

Je la regarde avec attention et je la trouve étrangement triste. Ses examens ont dû l'épuiser et ça me donne juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la câliner. Je jette un coup d'œil au contenu de la casserole avec envie quand elle passe devant moi pour la mettre sur la gazinière. Mon ventre se manifeste par un grognement et je m'empresse de mettre la table.

Elle ne parle presque pas pendant qu'on mange alors je finis par mettre la télé et je prends une douche après avoir débarrassé. Quand j'en ressors, Bella est roulée contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle a l'air complètement ailleurs, je crois même qu'elle va pleurer et je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

Je m'assois près d'elle et je caresse ses cheveux, doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réagisse et vienne d'elle-même se nicher contre mon torse.

_-Je suis plus confortable que l'accoudoir ?_

_-Oui, t'es plus chaud et tu sens vraiment bon._ Elle caresse mon ventre quand je la serre contre moi en faisant de lascifs va et vient avec ma main dans son dos. Elle aussi est toute chaude et son odeur est divine, j'espère que ça lui fait autant de bien qu'à moi d'être ainsi lovés l'un contre l'autre.

_-Je crois que je vais m'endormir,_ murmure-t-elle quand je change pour la troisième fois de chaîne à la télé. Il n'est qu'onze heures et je ne crois pas que ça me soit déjà arrivé de me coucher si tôt un vendredi soir.

_-Je vais rester encore un peu là moi._

_-Comme tu veux, _soupire-t-elle et elle se lève mollement. Elle se penche au dessus de moi et je regarde son visage s'approcher du mien au ralenti, comme si elle attendait que je bouge, mais j'ai envie que ce soit elle qui vienne, je veux qu'elle m'embrasse. Et pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle le fait, chastement, du bout des lèvres et tant délicatesse et de retenue me font sourire.

Je la laisse s'éloigner vers la chambre et quelques secondes après elle revient, tenant dans ses mains mon carnet de contact que j'ai négligemment jeté sur le lit après le départ de James.

_-Est-ce que tu le ranges quelque part en particulier ?_

_-Ouais, donne !_ Je me lève pour le remettre à sa place. Je lui prends doucement des mains en la remerciant par un sourire, ce truc est trop précieux pour le laisser traîner.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a là-dedans exactement ?_ Demande-t-elle alors que je le remets dans le faux fond du tiroir de la commode. Je remets les vêtements en boule dessus.

_-Il y a tous les noms, numéros et même certaines adresses des meneurs des squads de toute l'Angleterre._

_-Oh, je vois. _Chuchote-t-elle. _C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas le laisser à James ?_

_-Ouais, il est sympa mais il a la fâcheuse tendance à se faire arrêter par la police et ce truc contient pas mal d'informations compromettantes._

_-En gros c'est une liste de suspects._

_-Et de coupables surtout,_ ris-je, _mais bon il y a aussi tout un tas de gens très bien là-dedans, juste des gens que je connais. Je ne fréquente pas que des tarés._

_-Je n'ai jamais pensé ça._

_-Je sais et je te fais confiance pour ça, tu ne toucheras jamais à ce carnet ?_

_-Non, bien sûr que non. _Murmure-t-elle en se glissant entre les draps.

_-ok, bonne nuit ma belle._ Je me penche au dessus du lit et je dépose un baiser sur son front, comme je le fais le matin souvent. Elle m'offre un petit sourire et j'éteins la lumière en sortant.

Une heure plus tard, deux clopes et une bière dans l'organisme je suis collé à elle dans le fond du lit et je m'endors lourdement après m'être fait violence pour ne pas la réveiller, pour ne pas passer mes mains partout sur son corps.

_-Edward ?_

J'ouvre un œil avec l'impression qu'on m'appelle, je sens le corps de Bella s'agiter contre le mien.

-_Edward ? _Elle m'appelle d'une toute petite voix plaintive.

_-Oui ?_ Dis-je doucement en me tournant vers elle, elle s'agite un peu plus, étouffe quelques gémissements et je me rends compte qu'elle rêve et comme son corps tremblote contre le mien j'en déduis qu'elle fait un cauchemar.

_-Bella ? Chérie ? Chut._

_-Edward !_

_-Je suis là Bella, réveille-toi._ Je la secoue un peu. Sa voix brisée et pleine de larmes me vrille le cœur. Elle se retourne vers moi d'un coup et me serre terriblement fort contre elle.

_-Hé bébé, calme-toi, chut !_

Elle pleure pour de bon contre mon torse et je me sens complètement dépassé par ça, je caresse ses cheveux et son bras mais ça ne semble pas l'apaiser.

_-Tu es réveillée ?_ Je chuchote doucement.

_-Oui, je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé._

_-Pas grave, Bella, arrête de pleurer chérie, viens !_ Je l'attire un peu plus contre moi et son visage se niche dans mon cou quand son corps s'étend au dessus du mien. Je l'entends prendre de profondes inspirations en dessous de mon oreille quand je masse son dos. Je sens ses larmes tomber sur ma peau et mouiller l'encolure de mon tee-shirt mais je m'en moque.

_-Bé, de quoi as-tu rêvé ?_

_-Je ne m'en souviens plus,_ chuchote-t-elle et ses lèvres embrassent ma carotide doucement.

_-Tu m'appelais, dans ton rêve, tu disais mon nom, est-ce que je te faisais du mal ?_

_-Non, je devais sûrement avoir besoin de toi et peut-être que tu n'étais pas là. Je ne sais pas Edward, est-ce que tu peux… _elle se redresse sur ses coudes et essuie ses yeux du revers de la main, _est-ce que tu peux m'embrasser ?_

_-Évidement,_ je prends son visage en coupe et l'attire vers moi jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres trouvent les siennes. Délicatement j'embrasse sa bouche et nos souffles se mélangent. Sa chaleur et son goût envahissent ma bouche qui s'entrouvre d'elle-même pour sucer un peu plus ses lèvres.

Elle se calme à mesure que nos baisers s'approfondissent. La pointe de sa langue vient même taquiner ma lèvre et je laisse la caresse humide faire frissonner mon corps. Bella butine ma bouche comme si c'était un délicieux dessert et mes mains vont et viennent sur elle jusqu'à ce que je la sente parfaitement détendue contre moi. Je prends en coupe ses fesses et je fais passer ses cuisses de chaque coté de mes hanches. Le fin coton de son short me permet de sentir la chaleur qui se dégage de son intimité et ça m'excite terriblement. Elle aspire mes lèvres quand je la serre plus fort pour sentir sa poitrine sur mon torse et je passe et repasse sans relâche sur l'arrondi de ses fesses. Elle va mieux, beaucoup mieux, je le sens dans son souffle profond, dans ses muscles détendus et dans le petit sourire qui étire ses lèvres contre les miennes.

_-Ça va mieux ?_ je m'en assure quand même.

_-Oui, encore…_ elle ré-attaque mes lèvres et je grogne d'excitation en me frottant à elle.

-_Je ne cherche pas à t'exciter_, murmure-t-elle en caressant avec ses lèvres la ligne de ma mâchoire.

_-Tu y arrives très bien pourtant_ ris-je, fermant les yeux pour apprécier sa délicatesse.

_-Je veux juste de la douceur, j'ai besoin de ta tendresse._

Je la fais rouler sur le côté et je la cale dans mes bras, face à moi, sans cesser de l'embrasser, je caresse son corps longtemps, comprenant qu'elle ne veuille pas plus que ça et je m'en contente parfaitement, seul le corps de Bella me donne cette envie. L'envie d'être aussi patient et calme. A tel point qu'on finit par se rendormir, je ne sais pas si c'est elle ou moi qui replonge en premier mais quand le lever du jour me tire du sommeil, on est exactement dans la même position, parfaitement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Ses mains sont fermement agrippées à mes épaules, nos jambes agréablement emmêlées et ma gaule furieusement réveillée.

Je m'extirpe discrètement du lit pour aller prendre une douche. Je la laisse dormir, je pense qu'elle a besoin de récupérer après ses examens. Je sors le chien et j'en profite pour acheter des beignets. Je prends le courrier en passant et je souris en devinant une lettre pour Bella, elle vient de Cornouailles alors c'est certain que c'est sa tante, ça me fait plaisir pour ma poupée, elle n'est plus vraiment seule maintenant et ça me rassure.

Quand je regagne l'appartement, j'entends l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Je prépare du café et mes affaires pour le match, Jasper et Emmet ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Avec sa jambe encore ramollie mon pote ne veut pas risquer de se retrouver au milieu d'une baston à la sortie de la gare et Emmet pense que Rosalie lui fera moins d'histoires s'il part en voiture. Je pense aussi que c'est plus raisonnable, je dois repartir tout de suite après la rencontre sans être tenté d'embarquer les gars je ne sais pas où. Je dois résister, ça va être dur, je le sais. Je fume une clope en attendant que Bella sorte de la salle de bain, je me sens faible, j'ai peur de moi-même, j'ai peur de pas tenir ma parole et de passer la moitié de la soirée et de la nuit à me battre dans les rues de Manchester. Je dois être une espèce de camé de la baston parce que rien que d'y penser mon ventre picote et j'ai hâte d'y être.

_-Bella ? Tu vas rester longtemps là-dedans ?_ Je frappe contre la porte et j'entends l'eau cesser de couler. Une seconde après elle m'ouvre. Je la détaille de haut en bas et mon corps s'enflamme immédiatement. Roulée dans sa petite serviette, son corps est beaucoup trop exposé pour que je reste de marbre. Des gouttes s'échappent de ses cheveux et roulent sur le haut de sa poitrine. Je veux la lécher de partout. Mais ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a pleurée.

_-Ca va ?_

_-Bof, non._ Elle se colle à moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça mais mes bras l'accueillent et se referment délicatement autour d'elle.

-_Chérie ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ Je frotte la peau humide de ses épaules en embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

-_Rien, j'ai pas envie que tu ailles à Manchester. Tu ne veux pas rester ?_ Murmure-t-elle en enfonçant son nez dans mon cou.

-_Je ne peux pas, j'ai dit à Jasper et Emmet que je les emmenais. Je serai prudent Bella._

_-Non, c'est pas ça, je veux pas rester seule, Edward, reste avec moi s'il te plaît._

_-Bella, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas._

_-Je t'en prie Edward,_ couine-t-elle. Et je sais foutrement pas quoi faire, elle pleure même maintenant.

_-Bella ? Je ne pars pas longtemps. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?_

_-Et si tu reviens pas ?_

_-Mais je vais revenir Bella, je te le promets, je reviens tout de suite après le match, je te le jure !_

_-D'accord._ Capitule-t-elle et aussitôt elle délaisse mes bras. Je la regarde sans comprendre s'éloigner vers la chambre.

_-Bella ? Bébé, fais pas la gueule !_

Je la suis dans le couloir et j'attrape ses hanches quand je rentre derrière elle dans la chambre. Je colle son dos contre mon torse et je dégage ses cheveux pour accéder à son épaule.

-_Ne fais pas la gueule !_ Dis-je d'une voix taquine en embrassant sa clavicule. Ses mains se nouent au miennes sur son ventre, m'empêchant de le bouger sur ses formes divines. Me frustrant un peu, beaucoup, alors je frotte mon torse contre son dos.

_-D'accord !_ Grogne-t-elle et je souris contre sa peau, heureux d'avoir gagné cette bataille et vraiment content qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas.

-_Tu devrais t'habiller avant que je te saute dessus._

_-ça te donnerai envie de rester ?_

-_Oh ouais, c'est sûr_, ris-je, _mais_ _Emmet risque de défoncer la porte si je n'ouvre pas quand il va arriver_. _Mais … peut-être que…_ je glisse doucement ma main sur sa cuisse et je trouve l'interstice entre les bords de la serviette et ma main se pose sur la peau de son ventre. _Peut-être que je pourrais le faire patienter quelques minutes juste le temps de… _mes doigts remontent sur son ventre plat. Mais comme je le pressentais, elle me repousse et sa voix tendue me fait comprendre qu'elle me fera payer ça.

_-Tes copains vont arriver._

_-Oui, c'est dommage._

_-Pour toi…_

Je la regarde s'éloigner de moi et je suis vraiment très frustré, mais pas question que je renonce à l'un des derniers matchs de la saison. Surtout que si Everton gagne encore, on sera champion, c'est sûr. C'était une bonne saison, autant sur le terrain qu'à l'extérieur. L'EFC a repris sa place, aucune équipe que l'on a rencontrée cette année n'a pas eu droit à son lot de gueules cassées et ça se sait. Nous sommes craint, Everton c'est la firm où il faut être maintenant et c'est grâce à mes gars. Ça me rend heureux et fier.

Un peu plus tard, mes potes et moi on quitte tranquillement Liverpool, « We are the world » passe à la radio et Emmet n'arrête pas de sauter sur la banquette arrière. On dirait un gosse, pour ma part, l'euphorie est intérieure mais comme lui, elle est bel et bien présente. Après s'être garé dans une petite ruelle derrière Maine Road, on remonte tranquillement le boulevard qui mène au stade. Je suis sur mes gardes, il y a beaucoup de monde, beaucoup de flics surtout alors on fait profil bas et on avance, parmi les familles et les gens plus âgés qui vont gagner les tribunes aux places assises.

Un petit garçon blond marche devant moi, tenant la main de son père, il a probablement quatre ou cinq ans et porte enroulé autour de ses minuscules épaules le drapeau de Manchester City. Ça me fait d'abord sourire, puis en fait ça me fait me sentir mal. Si j'avais un marmot un jour, il ne mettrait sûrement pas les pieds au stade. Je ne supporterai pas que mon petit voit toute cette merde.

Je passe ma capuche par-dessus ma tête quand on arrive près des portails de sécurité, les caméras sont partout maintenant. Le fils et son père partent à gauche, nous on part à droite, on suit la horde de blousons en cuir et de têtes capuchées. La tribune est bondée, je joue un peu des coudes pour me frayer un chemin dans les escaliers et la plupart des gars s'écartent quand ils nous reconnaissent. Je serre des mains, violemment, c'est un peu comme un échauffement. On me claque les épaules, on m'appelle mais je ne fais pas vraiment attention, je veux juste être aux premières loges quand l'équipe rentrera sur le terrain.

Je fourre une clope dans ma bouche et je regarde la tribune en face. Je détaille la grande banderole qui orne le virage nord_. Superbia in proelio_, la fierté dans la bataille, leur devise aussi est cool, ça me donnerait presque envie de les respecter. Bande de cons.

Je reste silencieux pendant pratiquement tout le match, les gars foutent le bordel et je m'enivre du stade, de la tribune, je n'ai pas besoin de regarder derrière pour savoir ce qui se passe. Je laisse les acclamations faire vibrer mes entrailles, je laisse les sifflets, les cris, les chants bercer mes oreilles et je regarde les actions se multiplier sur la pelouse.

A la mi-temps, Emmet nous ramène des grands gobelets plein de bière dégueulasse qu'on boit quand même. Jasper non plus n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il est bizarre. Peut-être qu'il se sent un peu comme moi, heureux d'être là, mais avec cette espèce d'impression dérangeante de ne pas être à sa place. Je suis certain que c'est Bella qui me fait me sentir comme ça. Je sais qu'elle n'était pas ravie que je vienne, elle a peur et j'imagine qu'Alice doit ressentir la même chose. Peut-être qu'on a, lui et moi, la sensation qu'on aurait pas dû venir. Mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'Everton ouvre le score sur une superbe reprise de volée qui arrache la toile d'araignée dans la lucarne. Un but sublime.

Au lieu d'exploser de joie je ferme les yeux et je ressens, comme si c'était la dernière fois que je mettais les pieds dans un stade. Comme pour mémoriser à jamais chacun des sons de la foule résonner dans ma tête, sentir les gradins trembler sous mes pieds et l'odeur irritante des fumigènes brûler mes poumons.

Mes muscles se tendent à mesure que l'hystérie d'être champion gagne mes gars. Derrière moi, c'est la fête, la folie et même si à l'intérieur je souris, avec une espèce d'arrogance suffisante, je sais que dans le fond, c'est ce qui pouvait arriver de pire. Les mecs en face sont écœurés et le silence dans la tribune nord fait froid dans le dos. On sera dans la baston avant même d'avoir passé les portiques de sécurité.

Oups, Bella avait raison, je ne serai pas à six heures à la maison.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13**

**Liverpool Juin 1985**

« Dans les moments de paroxysme, il faut savoir être fou délibérément pour ne pas mourir sous le choc de la vie »

Michel Bataille

**Bella**

_J'ai passé ma vie à imaginer ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté du mur. J'ai mené un rude combat contre moi-même pour briser l'épaisse cloison qui me retenait prisonnière. Tout ça pour une poignée de choses vulnérables, faibles et mauvaises, l'humanité en somme. La noirceur aurait-elle un côté rassurant pour qu'on s'y réfugie ainsi ?_

Je n'arrive pas à cesser de fixer la porte, j'ai la lettre d'Esmée dans la main et son billet de train pour Plymouth dans l'autre. Je me sens comme aspirée par cette porte et pourtant mon corps est incapable de bouger. Le tic-tac de l'horloge semble ralentir de plus en plus et quand la cloche aiguë de Speelow Lane Church tinte un coup, je sais qu'il est dix-huit heures trente. Il a dit à six, pas à sept. Et pourtant, il est plus près de sept heures maintenant. Il y a encore trente secondes j'avais de l'espoir, plus maintenant.

Je me relève difficilement, je suis assise face à la porte depuis trop longtemps et mes fesses sont toutes engourdies. Je me les masse en allant vers le téléphone. Je reste un petit moment la main sur le combiné, je sais que je m'apprête à faire quelque chose qui va radicalement changer ma vie, mais je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. Je dois agir, même si je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai trop attendu. J'aurais aimé qu'il me demande de rester, j'aurais aimé qu'il me dise que ma place est ici avec lui mais je sais que ces mots ne sortiront jamais de sa bouche, parce qu'il ne les pense pas. Et comme il a dit qu'il serait là à six et pas à sept et comme dans quelques minutes il sera sept, il ne me laisse pas le choix. Sans le savoir, il ne me retient pas.

Une larme brûlante dévale ma joue, je prends une grande inspiration et je tente d'être forte. Dans sa lettre, Esmée me dit que je peux venir quand je veux et même de manière définitive. Demain, je rangerai mes affaires, j'irai à la gare et ça sera définitif, comme elle le veut. Je partirai loin de lui, comme il le veut et j'aurai quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter, comme moi je le veux.

Il faut juste que je trouve le courage de décrocher ce téléphone. Alors je le fais, parce que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. La tonalité résonne dans mon oreille, je n'ai plus le choix. Je compose le premier numéro.

_-Bella ! Bella !_ Hurle Edward derrière moi et j'ai une frayeur de tout les diables si bien que le téléphone m'échappe des mains. Je raccroche vivement le combiné quand il fait des bons jusqu'à moi en criant qu'ils sont champion. Ses yeux brillent et sur ses traits je ne devine rien de plus que les stigmates du week-end dernier, je suis soulagée qu'il n'ait pas la tête nouvellement amochée.

_-Bé, on a gagné le championnat ! On a sept points d'avance ! Tu m'entends ?_

_-Oui je t'entends !_ Il se penche au-dessus de moi et avec une rapidité déconcertante il embrasse mes lèvres. Je le repousse en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules. Je ne comprends pas qu'il se comporte ainsi. Un large sourire étire ses lèvres.

_-Pour toi !_

Une énorme rose blanche apparaît sous mon nez et son délicat parfum chatouille mes narines. Je regarde la fleur avec étonnement, ses pétales sont si fins qu'on dirait du papier de soie et ils sont si blancs qu'elle à l'air irréelle.

_-Elle est magnifique,_ souris-je en détaillant la perfection de sa forme.

_-Comme toi ! Et pour me faire pardonner d'être en retard. Est-ce que ça marche ?_

- _Je ne sais pas trop, c'est … c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre une fleur en fait._

_-C'est la première fois que j'en offre,_ sourit-il en caressant la ligne de ma mâchoire du bout des doigts et dans ses yeux bleus rieurs j'oublie tous mes doutes, toutes mes souffrances et mon cœur se serre parce que ça me touche d'être la première personne pour qui il a cette attention.

_-Elle est très belle, merci Edward, ça me touche beaucoup._

_-De rien, tu vas la mettre dans l'eau ?_

_-Oui._

_-Est-ce que je peux t'emmener dîner ce soir ?_ J'acquiesce rapidement et il m'offre un sourire encore plus grand. Je le laisse poser ses lèvres sur mon front avant de le regarder s'éloigner vers la salle de bain. J'entends l'eau couler et la chaudière ronronner pendant plusieurs minutes. Je me concentre sur le son de sa voix qui entonne un genre de chant guerrier à la gloire de l'Everton Football Club qui parle de dockers, de bière, de boys et de super blues. Il crie « Everton Everton » et je pense qu'il est fou. Et ça me fait sourire. J'enfile ma veste en jean et je l'attends près de la porte. Petit Pote me regarde curieusement, il a été vraiment adorable avec moi aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas arrêté de chercher mes caresses, comme s'il avait senti que j'avais besoin d'affection.

_-T'es prête ma belle ?_ Edward attrape rapidement sa veste et la fourre sous son bras. Une seconde après, il a pris ma main et m'escorte dans la cage d'escalier et Petit Pote trottine derrière nous. Edward est beau à tomber par terre dans son tee-shirt gris qui moule son corps musclé à la perfection et ses triceps roulent de manière obscène sous le tissu. J'ai envie de m'agripper à lui et d'enfouir ma tête entre ses omoplates et je ne me gène pas pour le faire quand il doit s'arrêter pour ouvrir la porte en bas de l'escalier.

_-Hé ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ Rit-il en se tournant contre moi et je me retrouve coincée contre le mur de la cage d'escalier, prisonnière de ses bras, de son regard pétillant, entièrement hypnotisée par lui. Je l'aime comme une folle cet homme qui m'offre des fleurs et me tient la main. J'aime ce garçon aux yeux brillants qui mordille mes lèvres comme si elles étaient un genre de bonbon piquant. Il est parfaitement détendu et heureux et je fonds complètement pour ce grand gamin allumé qui ne tient pas parole mais qui me fait me sentir tellement belle dans son regard.

_-On ne va jamais manger si tu te frottes à moi comme ça_ grogne-t-il avant d'ajuster le col de ma veste. _Allez Bé, j'ai faim !_ Il me coince sous son épaule et m'entraîne sur le trottoir. On marche jusqu'au Oak et je lui demande combien de buts a marqué Everton. Il me décrit l'unique but de la rencontre en long en large et en travers jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne le parking à l'arrière du bar, là où il stationne sa voiture puisque c'est interdit sur Speelow.

_-Pourquoi on emmène le chien exactement ?_ Finis-je par demander quand celui-ci saute sur la banquette arrière.

_-Pour le sortir un peu._

_-On aurait pu le sortir en rentrant_ dis-je en me laissant tomber dans le siège passager.

_- J'ai d'autres projets pour nous en rentrant._

_-Ah oui ? Quel genre ?_ Edward ricane en se penchant au-dessus de mon siège.

_-Tu sais très bien quel genre de projet, j'ai eu une belle journée, on va avoir une belle soirée et j'espère te faire passer une belle nuit, si tu es toujours d'accord._

Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre à quoi il fait allusion et ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme plusieurs fois de suite sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse la barrière de mes lèvres. Je ne sais pas si je suis toujours d'accord. Je n'en sais rien, mais une image d'Edward nu s'impose sous mes paupières et la peur me vrille le ventre. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'il me touche, qu'il me fasse mal comme l'autre connard de Jacob. J'ai terriblement peur et je ne sais même pas comment lui dire que non, je suis plus vraiment d'accord. Enfin, si je le suis parce que c'est Edward et que si ce n'est pas lui, ça ne sera jamais personne mais peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce ne soit personne.

_-Poupée ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ J'entends la panique dans la voix d'Edward et mes yeux se rouvrent sur ses orbes bleus paniquées.

_-Rien ça va, ça me fait un peu peur en fait. Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ?_

_-Ouais bien sûr._

Il me jette un regard sceptique avant de mettre le contact et je me fais violence pour ne pas pleurer. Ça va être horrible, je le sens, je le sais. Et pourtant, je veux prendre sur moi et vivre ça avec lui, parce qu'avant que Jacob m'attrape derrière le transformateur électrique je mourais d'envie d'offrir mon corps à Edward. Mais Jacob m'a fait vraiment mal et je me sens juste éventrée depuis hier mais peut-être qu'Edward peux me faire oublier cette horrible sensation ? On roule quelques kilomètres et on traverse les docks, on longe l'estuaire un petit moment et je ne sais pas où il m'emmène mais je lui fais confiance. Peut-être que je devrais faire pareil et suivre simplement ses plans. Je me frotte le visage, j'inspire un grand coup et je me force à sourire. Je dois être forte, pour lui, pour moi, pour ma vie future. Jacob est un con et il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, comme mon père n'aurait jamais dû me frapper et me dire toute ces méchancetés. Qu'ils aillent en enfer !

Je dépose ma main sur celle d'Edward, sur le levier de vitesse et je glisse mes doigts entre les siens. Ça me fait me sentir comme connectée à lui et d'une certaine manière en sécurité. Il ne les lâche d'ailleurs pas et ça me permet de me focaliser sur la chaleur qui émane de sa peau douce.

Edward stationne sa voiture dans une rue résidentielle et je me demande bien ce qu'on fait ici. Il n'y a pas de restaurant à première vue.

_-Où sommes-nous ?_ Demande-je intriguée alors qu'il quitte l'habitacle pour gagner l'arrière de sa voiture. Je sors aussi et regarde alentour mais il n'y a que quelques voitures stationnées le long des hauts murs en brique qui bordent, j'imagine, de grandes propriétés.

_-Tu ne sens rien ?_ Sourit-il en claquant le haillon rouillé du coffre. Je renifle en levant bêtement la tête en l'air et je capte seulement l'odeur des pins qui ont l'air de pousser partout ici.

_-Allez viens, tu vas voir._ Edward longe la route, il porte un sac en plastique dans sa main droite et sa veste dans l'autre. Je trottine presque pour le suivre et je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus le sac pour voir ce qu'il contient. Je devine des sandwiches, des bières et une bouteille de soda. Un sourire étire mes lèvres, Edward a une drôle de conception de l'invitation à dîner, mais ça me plaît.

_-On va pique-niquer?_ Il me fait signe que oui. Je le suis dans un chemin de terre grise, un peu étroit, entre les hauts pins et je comprends enfin de quoi il me parlait en arrivant dans le virage. L'odeur de l'iode emplit mes poumons quand le chemin s'évanouit pour laisser place à une grande plage de sable foncé. La mer s'étend dans le couchant à perte de vue.

_-Mince, j'avais oublié à quel point c'était si beau !_ S'exclame Edward. Il fait quelques pas dans le sable, et le petit chien s'éloigne en courant comme un fou. Edward se laisse tomber dans le sable, au milieu de l'immense plage pratiquement déserte. Je fais de même à ses côtés, le soleil forme un disque blanc parfait sur un fond d'abord jaune, puis orange finissant par devenir rose. Il vient éclairer les quelques nuages qui le surplombent. On dirait qu'ils sont gris foncé et que quelqu'un en a tracé les contours avec un crayon doré.

_-C'est magnifique Edward._

_-C'est la deuxième fois que tu dis ça aujourd'hui._

_-C'est la vérité !_

Mon attention se porte sur l'étendue d'eau qui reflète dans des milliers de points lumineux le fabuleux coucher de soleil. Les vagues sont minuscules mais suffisantes pour former une fine écume blanche qui s'étire sur le sable quand elles vont et viennent à quelques mètres de nous. La main d'Edward glisse sur la mienne et je finis par tourner la tête vers lui.

-_Tu devrais être beaucoup plus près de moi,_ dit-il très sérieusement et la lumière a rendu ses yeux si clairs que je reste un petit moment hébétée par la teinte gris perle qu'ils ont pris. Il me ramène à la réalité en tirant un peu sur mes doigts. Je me rapproche, pour faire ce qu'il me dit d'abord, pour aussi scruter ses deux pierres précieuses et surtout pour le toucher, parce que ça rendrait le moment parfait. Quand je pousse sur mes mains pour rapprocher mon corps du sien, il se redresse un peu sur ses pieds et passe derrière moi. Il me cale sur son torse, entre ses jambes et ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi. Mon cœur bat différemment, il a battu de peur, d'excitation, d'angoisse, de joie mais là tout de suite, contre lui, face à ce sublime paysage, avec le bruit des vagues et sa chaleur qui s'infiltre dans mon corps, mon cœur bat lentement, profondément, lourdement. De bien-être tout simplement et je me sens comblée. Ça valait vraiment le coup de subir toute cette merde pour en arriver là, à cet endroit précis, aujourd'hui, avec lui.

Je ferme les yeux, j'inspire un grand coup et j'essaie de capter chaque seconde du moment. Cet instant est précieux, je sais que la vie en offre peu des comme ça.

_-Je me sens bien_ souffle Edward dans mon oreille, _merci Bella_. L'émotion fait tressauter mon souffle, je sais ce qu'il ressent.

_-Moi aussi_. Souris-je en caressant ses genoux de chaque coté de mon corps.

-_Bella, si un jour dans ta vie, si a un moment tu te sens triste, ou seule…_ Edward prend une grande inspiration contre moi. _Si tu es malheureuse ou perdue, ferme les yeux et pense à ce moment. Pense à toi et moi, ici et maintenant._ Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

_-Tu dis ça comme si c'était le dernier bon moment qu'on passe ensemble._

_-Je ne sais pas, qui peut le savoir. C'est pour ça, mémorise-le, juste au cas où._

_-Je suis sure qu'il y en aura d'autres mais promis, celui-là, je le garde dans un coin, pour les jours gris._

_-Merci._ Souffle-t-il encore avant d'embrasser la peau sous mon oreille et ma tête bascule sur le côté et ses lèvres caressent mon cou un très long moment. J'oublie presque ce qui nous entoure, enveloppée par la chaleur de son corps, envoûtée par la douceur de ses baisers et bercée par ses respirations profondes.

_-Est-ce que tu as faim ?_ Murmure-t-il quand le soleil touche la mer et qu'autour de lui le ciel a pris une teinte rouge tandis qu'au-dessus nous le bleu foncé de la nuit commence à prendre ses droits, les premières étoiles se mettent à scintiller.

_-Un peu, mais je suis tellement bien là, je n'ai pas envie de bouger d'un centimètre._

_-Il faut pourtant que tu te redresses, je crois que je sens plus mes bras._ Je me décolle de lui en prenant conscience que j'étais complètement avachie. Il ricane un peu.

_-Je plaisante, tu ne pèses pas plus lourd qu'une plume._ Il en profite quand même pour attraper le sac et me tend un sandwich.

_- Je ne veux pas te presser mais, il faudrait quand même qu'on retourne à la voiture avant qu'il fasse complètement nuit. Imagine dans le noir, qu'on ne retrouve pas le chemin !_

_- Il est juste derrière nous Edward! Oh alors quoi ? Tu as peur de passer la nuit ici ?_

_-Non et toi ?_

_-Avec toi, non je n'ai pas peur, tu me protégeras ?_

_-Ouais, bien sûr, mais je ne me suis jamais battu contre un ours moi !_

_-A part Emmett il n'y a pas d'ours en Angleterre._

Edward éclate de rire en mordant dans son sandwich et je fais de même en riant. Je me tourne un peu pour lui laisser de la place et pouvoir le regarder, parce que je ne m'en lasse pas. Il est beau et me perdre dans sa contemplation ça ne me fait penser à rien d'autre. Sa présence a un effet anesthésiant sur moi. Je voudrais capturer ce que je ressens et le garder au fond de moi pour toujours.

On reste sur la plage jusqu'au dernier rayon du soleil et je n'ai pas le cœur à rentrer. Edward a passé sa veste sur mes épaules et moi je n'ai pas froid mais ce n'est pas son cas et je lui frotte le dos quand on regagne l'habitacle de sa Vaux-hall. Il ne nous faut même pas une demi-heure pour rentrer à Everton et pendant tout le trajet, je tripote les doigts d'Edward. On parle de tout et de rien et c'est vraiment agréable. Les lumières défilent et je suis triste de voir l'enseigne de l'Oak à l'angle de la rue. J'aurais aimé que ce moment ne se termine jamais.

D'autant plus qu'il y a des mecs partout autour du bar, ils chantent et crient. Ça ressemble à une grosse fête ou la bière coule à flot et les gens sont heureux. Edward m'ouvre rapidement la portière de la voiture. Je quitte le siège sans le lâcher du regard. Il est tendu et je pense qu'il préférerait être en train de faire la fête avec ses copains. Je détaille ses traits crispés et je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de faire quoi que ce soit pour moi. Surtout que je ne lui ai rien demandé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas avec eux alors je lui pose la question franchement.

_-Pourquoi tu n'es pas au bar à fêter votre victoire ?_

_-On fera encore la fête la semaine prochaine_ dit-il en haussant les épaules, _quand l'équipe soulèvera la coupe ! Et je préfère être avec toi. Si on rentrait maintenant ? Avant qu'on ne se fasse remarquer et qu'on soit obligé d'aller boire un coup !_

_-Oui, tu as raison, sauvons-nous !_

Edward rit et attrape ma main. On regagne rapidement son appartement. Je file directement vers la cuisine et Petit Pote ne me lâche pas d'une semelle.

Je prépare la gamelle du chien pendant qu'Edward range un peu ses affaires. Il disparaît dans la chambre et je regarde distraitement Petit Pote se gaver. J'aime bien qu'Edward fasse un peu de rangement. C'est vrai qu'il est complètement nul pour ce qui est du ménage, mais il s'améliore et il fait à manger, s'occupe du chien et il a même emmené mes habits à la laverie cette semaine. Jamais mon père n'en aurait fait le quart, j'aime Edward pour ça.

Je sens ses mains sur mon ventre avant de me retrouver contre lui. Je souris et réfrène un gémissement. Ses doigts peignent mes cheveux sur le côté et comme d'habitude, il dégage ma nuque pour pouvoir sucer la peau de mon cou. Il aspire ma peau entre ses lèvres et je sais qu'il est en train de me faire des marques, c'est plus fort que lui, il faut qu'il laisse une trace de son passage à chaque fois. Je sens ses doigts attraper le bord de mon pull et il le tire vers le haut sans me demander mon avis. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, mon chemisier est fin et ça me permet de sentir la chaleur qui traverse son tee-shirt à lui aussi.

_-Et si on allait dans la chambre ?_ Chuchote-t-il en caressant ma taille et mon ventre. Il me pousse doucement et passe devant moi pour m'ouvrir la porte. Il a fermé les volets et allumé des bougies autour du lit qui pour une fois, est fait. La rose qu'il m'a offert tout à l'heure trône majestueusement sur la table de nuit et les flammes lui donnent une jolie couleur jaune pale. La pièce semble plus petite, plus chaleureuse et c'est vraiment romantique.

Je me tourne dans ses bras pour embrasser sa bouche en couinant.

_-C'est magnifique !_

_-Trois fois !_ Rit-t-il contre mes lèvres en me décollant du sol. Il me dépose délicatement sur le lit et mes mains ne veulent pas lâcher ses épaules si bien qu'il reste penché au-dessus de moi, en appui sur un bras, tandis que l'autre monte et descend sur mon buste provoquant une quantité infinie de frissons en moi.

_-Je vais mettre de la musique bébé, ne bouge pas._ Mes mains retombent et il se relève. J'en profite pour enlever mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. Il dépose un vinyle sur le tourne-disque et un crépitement me parvient avant que la pièce soit envahie par _Careless Whisper_ de George Michael. Je reconnais les premières notes, j'adore cette chanson. Edward enlève son tee-shirt et je me mords les lèvres en pensant que dans quelques secondes mes doigts seront sur ses muscles. Son dos forme un V parfait, sa taille est étroite quand ses épaules sont larges, ses omoplates saillantes et ses fesses, enserrées dans son jean sont surmontées par deux petites fossettes délicieuses en dessous du creux de ses reins. Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

_-Tu es magnifique_, dis-je alors que ses yeux semblent de braise.

_-Et de quatre,_ chuchote-t-il. Il redresse un peu la tête et carre les épaules, je vois la fierté dans son regard, j'aime ça. Mais pas le temps de le trouver beau dans son arrogance, tout mon corps lui crie de venir à moi. Il me détaille depuis le pied du lit et je brûle littéralement. Je veux embrasser ses pectoraux, palper sa taille ferme et lécher chacun de ses abdominaux. J'exulte quand il rampe sur le lit pour atteindre mon corps. Mes mains le prennent immédiatement d'assaut quand il caresse mon visage. Il peigne mes cheveux en arrière avec ses doigts et se niche dans mon cou. Je me laisse aller sous la chaleur de son corps. En sécurité, à l'abri, avec le battement de mon sang dans mes tempes et le souffle court. J'ai peur, mais je lui fais confiance, et surtout, je le veux plus que tout, je veux lui appartenir.

**Edward**

_Tu t'es jamais dit « cette fois je fais les choses bien » et bien moi si, c'est ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là, mais looser tu es, looser tu resteras. J'avais trouvé l'interrupteur, les plombs ont sautés, je me suis retrouvé dans le noir._

Bella est un peu tendue contre moi, elle sursaute chaque fois que je l'effleure et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Je veux que ce moment soit parfait pour elle. J'imagine, qu'à cause de mes sous-entendus elle a bien compris que je me suis enfin décidé à passer le cap et ça a complètement perdu de sa spontanéité et du coup, elle doit angoisser. Je m'en veux d'avoir trop parlé alors je prends mon temps pour la déshabiller, l'effeuiller même, comme pour rattraper ma maladresse. La soirée s'est passée à la perfection jusqu'ici et je pense qu'elle peut finir en beauté mais elle est terrifiée alors je ne dois faire aucun geste brusque et suivre son rythme. Je détache un à un les boutons de son chemisier et son soutien-gorge en coton apparaît devant moi. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, en embrassant le haut de sa petite poitrine adorable, j'hésite à lui enlever. Je décide de le laisser en place pour le moment et mes doigts glissent entre nos corps. Elle sursaute encore quand j'atteins le bouton de son pantalon.

_-Bébé, détends-toi._

_-j'ai peur Edward._

_-De quoi mon amour ?_ J'embrasse doucement la vallée de ses seins, et je caresse sa taille.

_-Que tu me fasses mal._ Tremblote sa voix.

_-Non, bébé, non, je te le promets Bella. Regarde-moi. _Je plonge dans ses yeux et comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse de la planète, j'effleure son visage, divinement éclairé par les flammes. Mes doigts prolongent leur course dans sa nuque.

_- Bella, mon amour, je ne te ferai pas de mal, je te le jure_. Je pose mes lèvres aussi délicatement qu'il est possible sur les siennes.

_-Je veux … Edward..._ S'étouffe-t-elle contre ma bouche

_-Oui ? Dis-moi chérie, tout ce que tu veux._

_-Je veux plus !_

_-Plus de quoi Bella ?_

_-De toi._

_- Je ne comprends pas, tu as déjà tout de moi, je suis entièrement à toi._

_-Oui, je veux que tu m'appartiennes, je veux avoir, juste une fois, l'impression que tu es à moi._

Je me laisse tomber sur le côté, je glisse mon bras dans le creux de ses reins, je la ramène au-dessus de moi d'un seul geste. Comme elle se redresse, se retrouvant assise sur moi, je repousse son chemisier sur ses épaules, le lance au loin, puis j'attrape ses mains et les pose sur mon torse.

_-Je t'aime comme ce n'est même pas imaginable alors détends-toi bébé, je suis à toi, entièrement._

_-Oh Edward !_ Pleure-t-elle en tombant sur moi et son visage se niche entre mes pectoraux et je referme mes bras autour d'elle la serrant fort.

_-Je t'aime tellement moi aussi_ renifle-t-elle et en plus de me faire frissonner de la tête aux pieds, ça fait tordre mon ventre de plaisir_. Je suis à toi moi aussi Edward_. Et je me sens léger, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle avait besoin de me le dire, je le savais. Je sais qu'elle m'aime, malgré ce que je suis, elle m'aime moi, avec toute la merde en moi et autour.

_-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit qu'il m'aime._ Bella presse ses lèvres contre les miennes pour me faire taire. Je dégrafe son soutien-gorge, je pousse son jean sur ses fesses et je caresse en me redressant, toute la longueur de son dos. Je me sens terriblement fort et beau et exceptionnel d'avoir dans mes bras cette femme aussi extraordinaire qu'est Bella. Nos lèvres ne se lâchent plus et nos langues s'emmêlent, dansent, se battent.

Mes bras la maintiennent fermement contre mon torse tandis que ses longues cuisses fines enserrent ma taille. Comme elle est penchée au-dessus de moi, ses épaules s'arrondissent et quand je plante la pulpe de mes doigts dans sa peau, ça la fait se redresser et ses seins se retrouvent à hauteur de mon visage et je les lèche avide du goût de sa peau et de sa douceur. Elle s'agrippe alors à ma nuque et m'étouffe contre elle. Je ne peux pas m'en plaindre. Mais je finis quand même par la rallonger sur le matelas parce que j'ai besoin de caresser tout son corps et mes mouvements sont trop limités ainsi.

J'enlève pour de bon son jean, puis le mien. Elle m'observe en se mordillant la lèvre et ses yeux brillent d'une lueur insaisissable, mélange de douceur, d'affection et d'inquiétude. J'imagine que c'est normal, même si c'est plutôt surprenant. J'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi elle m'aime moi, mais par pur égoïsme je le prends. Pour une fois dans cette putain de vie, je veux prendre ça, même si je ne le mérite pas, je veux le prendre parce que peu importe que je ne sois pas quelqu'un de bien, personne ne l'aimera aussi fort que moi je l'aime. Personne ne pourra être aussi doux et patient avec elle que moi je le suis. Personne ne l'admirera autant que moi, personne n'aura jamais de sentiments suffisants pour la mériter comme moi je la mérite.

Mon corps presque nu se moule au sien et je parsème chaque centimètre de sa peau de baisers. Lentement, méticuleusement. J'accorde un peu plus d'importance à ses seins, que je cajole encore plus que d'habitude. Réfrénant mon envie d'aspirer durement ses pointes, veillant à ne pas enfoncer mes doigts trop brutalement dans la chair douce et ferme de ses cuisses ou de sa taille. Je suce, l'os saillant de sa hanche et je récolte des couinements et des grattouilles à l'arrière de ma tête. Parfois elle expire un juron alors ça me fait planer. Mes doigts font lentement glisser sa petite culotte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit piégée à la jonction de ses cuisses serrés. Mes lèvres se posent au coin de son pubis pour qu'elle se détende. Ça fonctionne à merveille quand ma langue traîne lascivement sur son aine. Le petit morceau de coton à fleur se retrouve rapidement au niveau de ses genoux et je ne m'en occupe plus, je me concentre uniquement sur son centre nerveux, que je sais brûlant et délicieux. Je me rallonge sur elle, je prends sa bouche avec passion quand mon sexe engorgé, toujours prisonnier de mon caleçon se promène contre son pubis.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon amour ?_ Dis-moi.

_-Toi ! Je te veux toi Edward !_ Couine-t-elle avant de mordre ma lèvre et ça m'envoie des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale. D'une main habile, sans quitter son corps, je descends mon caleçon et je suffoque de plaisir contre son épaule, mes bras me portent difficilement quand ma peau sensible se retrouve en contact avec la sienne, brûlante et humide.

_-Oh mon Dieu, Bella !_ Elle se tord sous moi, étouffant un gémissement, inclinant son bassin vers moi.

_-Edward je t'en prie !_ Pleurniche-t-elle et j'irai plus vite si mon cœur ne menaçait pas d'exploser à chaque seconde. Je redoute tellement de lui faire mal que j'enduis deux de mes doigts de salive pour lubrifier un peu son entrée avant de prendre son corps et d'enfin la faire mienne. Et surtout que je sois sien, pour toujours. Ma main passe entre nos corps et se pose aussi délicatement que je peux sur sa délicieuse intimité. Ses cuisses se crispent autour de mes hanches.

_-Mon amour, je t'aime. Bella, je vais être doux pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Détends-toi ma chérie. Ça va être merveilleux. _Mes doigts glissent dans sa fente chaude, je masse lentement son clitoris, récoltant une petite morsure dans mon cou. J'écarte encore plus doucement ses lèvres et mes doigts glissent jusqu'à son antre. Elle sursaute encore alors je l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

_-Bébé, je t'aime, je ne te ferai pas de mal, je te le jure_. Je ponctue ma phrase par un nouveau baiser et je sens ses plis humides se décontracter et mes doigts glissent naturellement dans sa chaleur. Mon majeur et mon index se retrouvent largement absorbé et ça me rassure de voir à quel point ils sont rentrés facilement, cela signifie que mon sexe que je n'ai jamais sentis si dur, ne sera peut-être pas si douloureux. Mes doigts glissent un peu plus loin en elle et je la sens se contracter sur moi. Je ferme fort les yeux en imaginant la sensation que ça fera sur mon sexe. Et ça me donne presque envie de jouir. Je suis certain que j'arriverai à la pénétrer sans la blesser maintenant tellement mes phalanges vont et viennent langoureusement mais profondément en elle. Elle n'est plus aussi étroite qu'il y a quelques jours et c'est comme si elle n'était plus vierge. Putain ? Mes doigts se figent en même temps que je comprends que Bella a perdu son pucelage.

_-Bébé ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?_

_-Non, mais arrête s'il te plaît,_ elle repousse ma main d'entre ses cuisses et embrasse mes lèvres furtivement. _Je ne veux pas tes doigts, je veux plus ! Je t'en prie Edward._

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux parce que j'entends les larmes dans sa voix.

_-Bella ? Tu pleures mon cœur ?_

_-Non, Edward fais-moi l'amour je t'en supplie._ Je sens ses petits doigts triturer mes épaules mais surtout ce sont les sanglots qui obstruent sa trachée qui me font comprendre qu'un truc m'échappe. Bella n'est plus vierge et elle pleure quand je la touche. Il y a même pas trois jours elle prenait un plaisir fou alors que je glissais à peine le bout de bon index en elle.

_-Bella ? Comment ça se fait que tu_ _… _merde je ne trouve pas mes mots_, Bella, t'es plus vierge. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _Un sanglot déchirant me répond et je crois que je deviens fou. Je ne peux pas croire que c'est moi qui est brisé son hymen, j'ai veillé à ça chaque fois que je l'ai touchée.

_-Tu couches avec un autre gars ! _Crie-je en me redressant sur mes genoux, remontant mon caleçon d'un seul mouvement. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle fasse ça mais c'est la seule explication.

-_Non ! Edward non ! _De grosses larmes débordent de ses yeux terrorisés mais je n'en ai rien à foutre. Elle tire sur le drap pour se couvrir en se recroquevillant face à moi, comme une petite fille fautive.

_-Putain ! Je ne peux pas le croire ! T'as couché avec un mec ?_ Tous mes espoirs se brisent et mon cœur se fissure d'un coup.

_- Non, je n'ai pas couché avec lui !_ Pleure-t-elle. Et mon cœur explose littéralement, je sens le sang bouillir dans mon corps.

-_Avec lui ! Lui ? Putain lui ! T'as fais quoi avec lui ?_ Crie-je hors de moi en balançant dans le mur sans réfléchir le premier truc à proximité de ma main en quittant le lit d'un bond de peur de la gifler.

_-J'ai pas eu le choix, je te demande pardon_ crie-t-elle terrorisée.

_-Quoi pardon ? Tu me demandes pardon ? Mais je rêve putain !_ Je hurle comme un fou et ça ne me soulage même pas. Ça me fait juste perdre mon souffle et mes poumons me brûlent.

_-J'ai essayé de … de… de me défendre Edward, je te jure mais… mais ils étaient trop fort !_ Un horrible sanglot vient de nouveau ponctuer sa phrase et elle ferme les yeux. Ses mains s'enroulent autour de sa tête alors qu'elle se recroqueville contre la tête de lit, le plus loin possible de moi.

_-Quoi ? Bella, quoi ? Tu t'es défendue ? Ils étaient trop forts ? Qui ça putain Bella ?_

_-Pardon ! Je te jure j'ai essayé de résister._ Elle se balance d'avant en arrière comme une démente et j'ai subitement très peur.

_-Bella merde qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_-Il m'a forcé Edward ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je te le jure !_

_-Qui ? Putain Bella ! Qui ?_ Les cris sortent de ma bouche en même temps que je comprends qu'elle s'est fait agresser.

_-Jacob Black._ Couine-t-elle.

Et là, à ce moment précis, je sens un truc craquer en moi, comme si je venais de prendre une décharge électrique directe dans le crâne. Je me sens comme foudroyé sur place. Tous mes muscles se tendent d'un coup et restent furieusement contracté.

_-Je vais le tuer !_

Avant même que j'ai pu penser à quoi que ce soit j'ai sauté dans mon jean.

_-Non Edward ! Non !_ Pleure Bella mais je suis déjà entrain d'enfiler mon tee-shirt, je n'entends plus rien, je ne vois plus que du rouge. Je vais le tuer aussi simplement que ça.

_-Edward calme-toi ! S'il te plaît._ La voix de Bella est lointaine et j'attrape mon couteau sur la table avant de claquer la porte.

Ce soir, s'en est fini des Blacks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14**

**Liverpool Juin 1985**

_« Celui qui recherche la joie, récolte la douleur »_

_Alexandra David-Neel_

**Edward**

_Si tu ne peux pas reprendre ce qu'on t'a volé alors fait en sorte que l'autre n'en profite pas. Il y a un million de façons de faire justice, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour « œil pour œil, dent pour dent », il ne restera ni l'un ni l'autre, il ne restera rien à en tirer, plus qu'une certitude c'est un besoin primaire._

Je me retrouve sur le trottoir avec en moi une rage indéfinissable. Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir, je me mets à courir. Il a fait du mal à ma Bella, il a pris ce qui m'appartenait, je vais le faire payer pour ça. Je cours le plus vite possible, c'est la haine qui m'anime. Je ne sens même pas mes pieds frapper le sol, je prends juste conscience que mes muscles ont plus de force que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. Je déboule sur Carisbrook et j'accélère encore l'allure. Personne ne touche un cheveu de Bella. Chaque millimètre de mon être est rempli de colère, c'est animal, malveillant et ça brûle comme de l'acide. Les rues défilent sous mes grandes foulées, des dizaines, des centaines de maisons passent dans mon champ de vision périphérique. Je tourne à droite trois rues après celle de la maison de Charly Swan. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai sauté le portail et mon épaule entre en collision avec une épaisse porte en bois blanche surmontée d'une petite vitre en verre. Elle explose littéralement sous moi, et j'entends un cri de surprise sur ma droite. Je tourne la tête et je vois deux jeunes mecs dressés, affolés et surpris devant un canapé.

_-Putain tu fous quoi toi ?_ Crie celui de droite mais mon attention est sur celui de gauche, le plus grand, le brun foncé, Jacob. Je sens les jointures de mes poings exploser et mes mâchoires se resserrer si fort que mes dents semblent se briser. Je bondis sur lui comme une bête affamée, mon poing s'abat en plein milieu de son visage. En moi, ça hurle, ça crie, tout ce que je frappe semble comme de la pierre, tout ce que je vois semble rouge, flou et les battements de mon cœur dans mon crâne me rendent fou. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une sirène d'alarme dans la tête et que le seul moyen de l'arrêter c'est de le frapper. Je ne veux plus qu'il vive de toute façon, il a tué ce pourquoi je me suis battu !

_-Fils de chien ! _Crie-j'en assenant de nouveaux coups. Je sens qu'on me retient, j'entends une femme hurler. Trois autres gars approchent et ils sont maintenant cinq sur moi, mais je m'en fous, je peux mourir, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Dénué de tout instinct de survie j'envoie mes poings dans tout ce qui bouge, je frappe sans relâche sans jamais quitter ma cible du regard. Je ne veux plus voir ses yeux, je veux qu'il cesse de respirer, je veux qu'il meure. Pour ce qu'il a fait à ma Bella, il ne mérite pas de survivre et peu importe la prise autour de ma gorge qui m'empêche de respirer, je n'ai pas besoin d'air.

Mon coude brise probablement les côtes du gars derrière moi et Jacob est au sol. Mon pied droit heurte cinq fois de suite son visage. Je redresse la tête pour voir ce qui se passe autour et c'est là que je l'aperçois, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mon pire ennemi, Sam Black me toise de haut en bas. Il n'a pas l'air surpris de me trouver là et je sais qu'il est derrière ça. Il me fait un putain de sourire suffisant et je veux qu'une chose, lui arracher.

J'essuie le sang qui coule de ma bouche, je prends une profonde inspiration et je lui offre ce qu'il veut. Mon poing est en l'air bien avant que je ne l'ai décidé, j'esquive son coup rapide, je lui envoie un crochet puissant, lourd, dans la mâchoire. Il recule dans le couloir sous la force de l'impact et d'autres mecs se jettent sur moi, ils sont au moins six. Je me défends avec l'énergie d'un lion qui n'aurait pas bouffé depuis des semaines mais je suis juste avide de vengeance. Je prends un coup de batte dans le bras et dans le torse mais ça ne m'arrête pas, je pense à ce qu'ils ont pris, la seule chose qui me tenait à cœur, la seule chose qui me faisait me sentir bon dans ce putain de monde. Ils ont touché à l'intouchable, ils ont pris l'imprenable. Et j'ai beau frapper et frapper je finis par me retrouvé encerclé et ça me fait encore plus me sentir fou, comme étouffé.

Ils ne m'arrêteront pas, je le sais, tant que mon cœur battra. J'entends la voix d'Emmett et une brèche se forme dans la ligne qu'ils ont formés devant moi, je vois Jacob se redresser dans le living. Je hais l'idée qu'il respire encore, nos yeux se croisent une seconde et je vois la peur dans son regard mais ça, mec, fallait y penser avant. Je m'engouffre dans l'espace restreint entre deux gars, je saute par-dessus le canapé et mon corps percute celui du plus jeune des Blacks avec une violence inouïe, je me redresse immédiatement sur mes genoux, je tiens son col d'une main, et de l'autre je fais disparaitre toute trace d'humanité sur son visage. Tout va très vite, un coup, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, son nez, sa bouche, ses yeux, tout disparait dans l'épaisseur du sang pourpre qui recouvre sa peau.

_-Tu va crever putain !_ Je m'acharne pour qu'il disparaisse.

_-Edward tu vas le tuer ! Arrête_ ! Je me sens tiré en arrière mais je repousse mon agresseur en me relevant brutalement emmenant le corps inerte de Jacob à bout de bras. Je balance mon genou dans ses flancs plusieurs fois. Je veux même plus qu'il puisse tenir debout un jour. On empêche la progression de mes mouvements, je balance mon poing dans le visage de celui qui s'oppose à ça. Je vois le corps de mon pote tomber derrière moi mais mon cerveau n'enregistre pas cette information. J'attrape la batte de baseball au sol prêt à finir tous les mecs qui se trouve dans la pièce. Mais le regard affolé d'Emmett face à moi me fait prendre conscience que je viens de frapper Jasper qui git à mes pieds le nez en sang.

_-Edward ! Edward ! Ils ont appelés les flics ! Faut qu'on se tire ! Regarde-moi !_ Il me secoue, me gifle, mais mes yeux ont dérivé sur le corps de Jacob toujours immobile au sol.

_-Edward !_ Hurle-t-il plus fort, mes yeux captent une seconde les siens.

_-Mec faut qu'on bouge !_

Je regarde autour de moi, il y a du sang partout, des mecs fracassés et j'ai une batte dans la main. Je ne la lâche même pas quand je traverse la pièce rapidement on est obligé de se battre encore pour sortir de cet enfer mais j'entends déjà les sirènes des flics. Quand je passe la porte, une chevelure brune attire mon attention et je reconnais Jessica penchée sur le visage d'un des frères Blacks.

_-Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ? _Crie-je ahuri de la trouver au milieu de ses monstres. Puis je comprends, en la voyant éponger le sang qui coule le long du front du jeune qu'elle est avec eux.

_-Je t'avais dit que tu le paierais Cullen ! Toi et ta petite salope !_

_-Viens Edward, viens !_ Emmett me tire en arrière en m'attrapant par la gorge. Et comme les sirènes se rapprochent, je l'écoute et me mets à courir en direction de chez nous via une petite ruelle sombre. On passe par les jardins en sautant les clôtures. Et on se retrouve devant chez moi en quelques minutes. Alice est sur le trottoir, avec Bella et le chien. Elle lui frotte le bras, elle semble congelée et effondrée.

Elles nous regardent approcher et les yeux de Bella sont pleins de larme et de terreur. Toute ma colère est redescendue pendant notre fuite mais maintenant je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. je ne peux même pas la regarder dans les yeux tellement j'ai peur d'y voir sa douleur et que ma colère explose de nouveau. Je m'arrête à trois mètres des deux filles tandis que Jasper et Emmett passe devant. Alice se jette sur son mec et Emmett demande à Bella si elle est ok.

Je n'entends pas sa réponse, je sens juste sa petite main sur mon visage et mes bras l'encerclent avant de la presser brusquement contre moi.

_-Edward ? Viens !_ Pleure-t-elle, _viens Carlisle va te soigner._ Je prends conscience de la douleur dans mon corps, mais je m'en fous. Je me sens vidé, rincé et terriblement mal, comme jamais je ne me suis sentis. Je hais la vie tout simplement et je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir protégée suffisamment.

_-Pardon, pardon_ finis-je par chuchoter dans son oreille et elle caresse ma nuque.

_-C'est pas grave Edward, viens, rentrons._

Elle me tire vers l'entrée et je sens un truc pas normal dans mon bras et dans mon dos. L'adrénaline est en train de refluer dans mes veines et la douleur commence à prendre ses droits, je connais bien cette sensation et si en temps normal je me dis que c'est une bonne chose, là ça a un goût vraiment horrible. Je m'appuie sur le mur en bas des marches, mes jambes ne me portent plus.

_-Edward, calme-toi,_ Bella chuchote en caressant ma main tremblante. _Calme-toi_ répète-t-elle encore en se pressant contre moi. _Viens _! Elle passe mon bras par-dessus son épaule et je ne veux pas m'appuyer sur elle mais j'ai une douleur terrible qui me déchire la jambe.

_-Emmett ? A l'aide !_ Crie-t-elle quand je sens que je suis en train de vaciller sans pouvoir me retenir et j'étouffe un cri en sentant mon genou droit se déliter un peu plus à chaque seconde. Emmett remplace Bella et son corps me manque mais je préfère vraiment que ce soit mon pote qui supporte mon poids. Il m'aide à monter les marches et je me retiens de gueuler comme un porc qu'on égorge à chaque marche. J'ai l'impression de grimper dix étages en sprint et je suis couvert de sueur en arrivant en haut. Je sens la petite main fraiche de Bella sur mon visage quand Emmett m'aide à m'allonger sur mon lit.

_-Je vais attendre Carlisle,_ dit mon ami en s'éloignant.

_-Merci Emmett,_ murmure Bella et je la sens s'assoir près de moi. Je prends ses petits doigts entre les miens et les porte à ma bouche, je les presse contre mes lèvres. Le regard que Bella a sur moi à ce moment là me fait vraiment me sentir mal, elle est morte d'inquiétude et je ne peux pas croire qu'elle s'angoisse pour moi, je suis juste blessé physiquement, elle devrait être anéantie par ce qu'elle a subi et non, elle s'inquiète pour moi.

_-Je t'aime Bella._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime,_ souffle-t-elle en embrassant nos mains jointes. _Où est-ce que tu as mal ?_

_-T'inquiète pas pour moi, comment tu vas toi ?_

_-Je vais bien, _tente-t-elle de me rassurer, _mais j'ai eu très peur pour toi._

_-Fallait pas._ Je caresse son visage doucement et elle presse sa joue contre ma main. _Bella ? Je te demande pardon. C'est de ma faute._

_-Non ! Edward, je …_

_- Chut, laisse-moi finir, j'aurai dû te protéger mieux que ça. Je suis désolé, pour tout, vraiment._

_-Edward, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas._

_-T'es si forte ma chérie, je t'admire tellement. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Bella ? Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je ne savais pas comment faire et je savais que tu deviendrais fou en l'apprenant._

_-Je m'en veux tellement Bella si tu savais !_

_-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Edward, ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça, c'est eux !_

_-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait exactement Bella, dis-moi !_ Je me redresse sur mon coude même si c'est foutrement douloureux je m'en fous. J'enroule mon bras valide autour de sa taille et je la cale contre moi.

_-Il a essayé Edward, il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout_ murmure-t-elle contre mon torse.

_-Il t'a défloré, Bella. Ne me mens pas !_

_-Avec sa main, c'était horrible et avilissant mais c'était juste sa main._

_-Je suis désolé mon amour, je ne voulais pas que tu… merde, Bella, je me sens tellement mal ! Je suis tellement en colère._

_-Chut… Edward… chut… ça va, ne t'en fais pas. _Elle me berce un peu en glissant sa main dans ma nuque avant de poser son front contre le mien. Mes lèvres se posent au coin des siennes.

_-Dis-moi où tu as mal,_ demande-t-elle encore.

_-Partout putain, je crois que j'ai le genou pété et j'ai un problème dans le dos._

_-Carlisle va te soigner, est-ce que tu veux à boire ? Quelque chose ?_

_-Non, reste près de moi, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin._ Je resserre ma prise autour d'elle et j'embrasse sa mâchoire et sa joue un long moment. Elle respire lourdement contre moi en caressant mes cheveux. Son petit corps frêle contre le mien est une source de calme et je me sens sombrer dans le sommeil, mais il ne faut pas.

_-Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire Bella, tellement._

_-Chut… ne dis rien. Merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi._

_-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi Bella._

Trois coups résonnent contre le montant de la porte et Bella se détache de moi quand Carlisle rentre dans la chambre.

_-T'es le roi des cons !_ S'exclame-t-il en me foudroyant du regard. _Bonsoir Mademoiselle_, il hoche la tête vers Bella et elle s'éclipse discrètement après avoir murmuré qu'elle va faire du thé. Carlisle ferme la porte derrière elle et se tourne vers moi.

_-Est-ce que tu as conscience que tu risques la prison pour ça ?_ Je hoche simplement la tête.

-_Est-ce que rentrer par effraction chez les Black, blesser deux mineurs et terroriser tout un quartier est quelque chose que tu avais prémédité où ça t'a pris comme ça ? Parce que tu t'ennuyais ce soir ?_

_- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Carlisle. Je sais que ça va me coûter cher._

_- Ouais, j'espère qu'ils te fileront un bon avocat. Alors, tu as mal où ?_

_-Partout !_

_-Tu m'aurais dit le contraire je t'aurais frappé ! Comment tu as pu être aussi idiot ?_

_-Non,_ dis-je calmement alors que lui perd ses nerfs, moi je suis trop vidé pour m'énerver_. Je ne regrette rien Carlisle, il a agressé Bella._

_-Ça aurait pu se régler un soir de match._

_-Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le football ! Peu importe ! Regarde mon genou._

_-Enlève ton jean._

_- Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas plier la jambe._

Il soupire et agrippe le bas de mon pantalon, je le déboutonne rapidement. Je siffle de douleur quand il tire dessus sans pitié.

_-Fais pas ta diva !_ Il sort ses lunettes de sa poche et les glisse sur son nez en palpant mon genou. Je grogne quand il plie ma jambe et il recommence plusieurs fois en déplaçant ses doigts.

_-Ta rotule a dû bouger, mais elle s'est remise en place toute seule, tu as mal parce que ça a étiré tes ligaments, rien de grave. Fais-moi voir ton bras. Tourne._ Je m'exécute et il reprend de sa voix sérieuse.

_-Tu n'as rien de cassé, tu auras juste un bel hématome. T'es vraiment solide, enfoiré._

Je souffle en moi-même, si seulement je pouvais être aussi fort à l'intérieur que je le suis à l'extérieur.

_-J'ai super mal au dos aussi._

_-Lève-toi._ Je secoue la tête et Carlisle m'aide à me mettre debout en voyant que j'ai du mal à m'appuyer sur mes jambes. Il m'examine un petit moment, en me faisant tendre les bras devant moi.

_-Tu as des vertèbres en vrac. Je vais te les remettre._ Il attrape la chaise dans le coin de la pièce et la place face à moi, le dossier tourné vers moi.

-_Mets tes mains dessus, penche-toi._ J'obtempère même si je déteste cette façon qu'il a de me donner des ordres. Il compte à haute-voix en passant ses doigts le long de me colonne vertébrale bombée.

_-Je vais avoir besoin d'aide,_ râle-t-il.

Il s'éloigne vers la porte et j'attends comme un idiot. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce et j'écoute la conversation animée qui a lieu dans le salon. Rosalie hurle de me laisser souffrir et que j'ai uniquement ce que je mérite.

_-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, tout ça c'est à cause de moi !_ Pleure Bella et je me crispe de la tête aux pieds en comprenant que Rosalie est en train de hurler sur ma poupée.

_-Je m'en fous, il peut avoir toute les raisons du monde, mon mec se retrouve une fois plus dans la merde à cause de lui !_

_-Je vous demande pardon._ Couine Bella et je déteste ça.

_-Non !_ Crie-je en sortant de la chambre, la colère est remontée aussi vite qu'elle est descendue. _Tu ne t'excuses pas Bella ! Tu n'es pas responsable de ça ! Ça ne va pas non ? Et putain, Rosalie tu ne lui parles pas comme ça ! En fait tu sais quoi, tu ne lui parles même pas !_

_-Hé Edward ! _S'énerve Emmett d'un coup.

_-Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Cassez-vous de chez moi !_

Alice est dehors bien avant les autres, je sais qu'elle a vu dans mon regard que ce n'est pas du tout le moment de discuter. Rosalie attrape sa veste rapidement, Emmett et Jasper les suivent, et à mon grand étonnement Bella aussi.

_-Bella ? Tu vas où ?_ Crie-je encore et elle me regarde les yeux pleins de larmes, de surprise et de terreur.

_-Bébé ? Non, ne pars pas !_ Me radoucis-je aussitôt en comprenant que je la terrifie à hurler comme un dingue. Quelques secondes passent, je dois avoir l'air désespéré, elle finit par rentrer. Carlisle ferme la porte et me jette un regard noir.

_-Bon, il n'y a plus que toi mademoiselle, tu vas devoir le tenir !_ Il râle en revenant vers moi et Bella avance incertaine pour se poster près de moi.

_-D'accord. Edward pose tes mains sur ses épaules. Bella, prends ses poignets, tiens les bien d'accord. Tu lâches seulement quand je te le dis._

Elle hoche la tête et ses yeux se ferment, elle est toute proche de moi et je fais abstraction de Carlisle qui fait je ne sais pas trop quoi derrière moi. Je me concentre juste sur la fraicheur des petits doigts de ma belle et de son odeur que j'adore.

Un geste sec fait grincer mon dos et je sens mes os craquer et vibrer de mes reins à ma nuque.

_-Voilà, merci Bella tu peux lâcher_. Ses doigts se décrispent, mais je rattrape sa main avant qu'elle ne me lâche complètement et je la porte à ma bouche pour poser un baiser dessus.

_-Merci chérie,_ je chuchote contre sa peau et elle me fait enfin un petit sourire.

_-Bon, autre chose ?_ Nous interrompt Carlisle.

_-Non je crois que c'est bon._

_-Ok, appelle-moi demain si tu as encore mal, mais ça devrait aller._ Il me claque l'épaule. _Bonne nuit fils. Bonne nuit Bella._

_-Merci, bonsoir monsieur,_ ajoute-t-elle en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. Moi je retourne vers la chambre, la seule chose que j'ai besoin c'est de m'allonger. Je ferme les yeux et j'essaie de me détendre une seconde. L'odeur de la bougie flotte encore dans l'air, je jette un coup d'œil au réveil mais il est arrêté à 22h30, la vitre est fendue en deux et il ne tient d'ailleurs plus vraiment droit.

Bella rentre dans la chambre avec deux mugs fumants dans les mains.

_-Est-ce que tu veux du thé ?_ Renifle-t-elle en venant vers moi.

_-Oui, je veux bien._ J'aime cette douce attention et je me décale sur le matelas pour lui faire de la place.

_-Est-ce que ça va ?_ Demande-t-elle encore en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

_-Je vais bien Bella, ne t'en fais pas pour moi._ J'essuie le reste d'une larme sur sa joue avant de saisir la tasse qu'elle me tend.

_-Viens près de moi Bella, viens !_ Elle ne se fait pas prier et elle se glisse contre la tête de lit. Je bois quelques gorgées de thé et pose la tasse sur la table de chevet. Mes bras entourent sa taille et ma tête se pose contre sa poitrine légèrement surélevée parce qu'elle est assise contre le montant du lit. Ses doigts courent dans mes cheveux tondus et ça me détend pour de bon, comme son odeur et sa chaleur.

-_Bella ? Ça va ?_ Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Elle souffle sur sa tasse avant de me répondre.

_-Je vais bien Edward, je te jure je vais bien. Arrête de t'en faire pour moi._

_-C'est plus fort que moi._

_-Chut…_

On reste l'un contre l'autre à ne rien dire, juste à profiter de ce moment de douceur. Les lèvres de Bella n'arrêtent pas de trainer sur le dessus de ma tête et j'adore ça. Je finis par m'endormir niché contre sa poitrine. Je ne sais pas du tout a quel moment je sombre, ni combien de temps mais quand je me réveille un peu plus tard, il fait toujours nuit et Bella est roulée en boule au creux de moi. Je caresse sa hanche puis sa taille pour trouver un petit passage sous son bras et prendre position sur son ventre. Elle porte un de mes tee-shirts et le coton fin me laisse apprécier ses formes. Ses cheveux chatouillent mon visage mais je m'en moque. Ses doigts frottent délicatement mon bras et je pense que je l'ai réveillée. Elle s'étire et se retourne vers moi, sa petite main remonte sur mon épaule et se loge dans ma nuque pour attirer mon visage vers le sien. Ses lèvres douces se moulent parfaitement sur les miennes et je ronronne de contentement. Je l'embrasse avec douceur, elle me pousse sur le matelas et son corps s'étend sur le mien. Je frôle ses fesses, mes doigts se faufilent sous les élastiques pour apprécier le contact de sa peau douce et ça doit lui donner envie de plus parce que sa langue s'immisce dans ma bouche au même moment. Elle se frotte lascivement contre moi et ça m'excite terriblement. C'est lent, c'est chaud, c'est doux tellement Bella. Je la fais rouler sous moi et je remonte son tee-shirt pour embrasser son ventre. Elle couine en grattant ma tête.

-_Tu me rends fou, j'aime tellement ton corps._

_-Tu me fais me sentir belle Edward._

_-C'est pas moi Bella, tu l'es, tu es belle. La plus belle,_ souris-je en léchant la bande de peau entre ses seins et elle lève les bras pour enlever son tee-shirt. J'y vois là une invitation à prendre soin de son corps.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux poupée ?_ Je titille son téton avec ma langue, je le lèche comme un petit chaton et elle se perd dans des petits couinements de plaisir. Je suis soulagé que toute cette histoire ne l'ait pas traumatisée au point qu'elle ne supporte plus qu'un homme la touche. Je sais qu'avec énormément de douceur et de patience, je pourrai lui faire oublier ça.

Je descends sa culotte sur ses hanches et j'embrasse le bas de son ventre, là où sa peau est si douce, si chaude.

_-Oh oui !_ Miaule-t-elle et je voudrais que le temps s'arrête, nous offre un répit. Quelques heures, ou juste quelques minutes durant lesquelles on pourrait être seuls au monde. Bella et Edward enveloppés de passion. Juste un tout petit moment où je me sentirais entièrement à elle, sans fantôme, où tout serait couleur, chaleur, douceur… juste quelques heures.

Je me noie contre sa peau, dans son parfum, mes lèvres ont pris feu et je suis à bout de souffle, ses ongles griffent le bas de mon dos quand je suis perdu dans son cou. Mon caleçon glisse sur mes fesses et une vague de plaisir m'emmène au large quand nos peaux parfaitement nues s'enlacent de la plus parfaite des façons. Son épiderme est fait pour le mien.

La perfection de notre étreinte est tellement intense que j'en ai le vertige, j'oublie ma douleur, l'adrénaline fait son travail. Je veux me fondre en elle et j'ai beau l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, j'ai beau sentir chacune des formes de son corps, le grain parfait de sa peau qui file sous mes doigts, ce n'est pas suffisant. Mon intimité se frotte lascivement contre la sienne, c'est délicieux, nos langues s'emmêlent encore. L'humidité de ses plis sur mon sexe dressé me tue. Oui elle me tue de plaisir. Elle aspire l'air de ma bouche et je lui donne tout mon oxygène si elle en a besoin, je veux mourir tout de suite, ici, au paradis en elle. Je ne contrôle rien, je sens juste que lentement, je m'insinue en elle et elle miaule en poussant ses hanches pour qu'elles rencontrent les miennes et quand c'est le cas, je prends conscience qu'on est enfin, entièrement et pour toujours connecté l'un à l'autre. Je sens chaque pulsation de son cœur, chacun de ses souffles et des infimes mouvements de son corps, à l'intérieur, comme à l'extérieur. Le temps est enfin suspendu, c'est brulant, émouvant, fabuleux. Mon cœur bat plus fort encore qu'il n'est possible et je ne bouge plus d'un millimètre, juste pour saisir, capturer, ressentir, l'intensité de cette sensation indescriptible qui balaie chacune de mes certitudes pour les remplacer par une seule. J'aime cette fille plus que ma propre vie.

_-Oh Edward_ miaule-t-elle en plantant ses doigts dans le creux de mes reins, bougeant dans le même temps son bassin d'avant en arrière. C'est la chose à faire mais c'est tellement surréaliste de ressentir autant de passion que ça écrase mon cœur, compresse ma poitrine et je ne peux plus bouger. Alors c'est elle qui me fait aller et venir en elle avec tant de délicatesse que la course effrénée de mon cœur qui cogne dans ma poitrine semble déplacée.

_-Oh oui !_ Mon cri de plaisir se perd dans sa bouche, mes bras se verrouillent autour d'elle et je bouge enfin, ouvrant la voie au flot de sentiments que j'ai pour elle et qui se déversent dans chacun de mes mouvements de rein au fond d'elle, chez moi, chez nous. Ses dents raclent mon épaule et ses jambes s'enroulent autour de ma taille. Ma main droite glisse sous ses fesses et je m'enfonce voluptueusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche un râle de plaisir rauque. Je recommence plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étouffe de contentement. Mon sang bout dans mes veines quand je la sens approcher de la libération que son corps semble rechercher.

Je ne sais pas quelle place il y a dans le monde pour nous, mais j'ai l'impression que tant qu'on sera ensemble, nous serons indestructibles. Ce n'est plus elle et moi désormais, c'est nous. Et elle explose de plaisir entre mes bras provoquant un bien-être que je n'ai jamais connu. Un plaisir si intense que je crois que je vais crever. Je sens les larmes déborder de mes yeux quand mes dents mordent sa peau pour étouffer mon cri de délivrance.

Ma peau humide fond sur la sienne, douce et chaude. Ma cage thoracique tressaute contre sa poitrine.

_-Je t'aime Edward_ inspire-t-elle contre ma tempe en refermant ses bras sur moi. Je reprends mon souffle bercé par ses baisers, choyé par ses caresses.

_-C'était tellement bon,_ dis-je d'une voix rauque en cherchant sa bouche.

_-C'était parfait_ murmure-t-elle.

_-Vraiment ?_ Dis-je incertain.

_-Oui, jamais je n'aurai pensé que ça serai aussi bon. C'était tellement doux. C'était merveilleux Edward merci._

_-Merci à toi Bella._

Après ça, Bella ne s'éloigne pas de moi et reste nichée, nue contre moi qui me suis étendu sur le flanc, légèrement penché au dessus d'elle. Mes doigts ne cessent de toucher sa peau et elle embrasse tout le temps mon bras sur lequel repose sa tête. Je brosse ses cheveux et masse son dos. C'est d'une douceur extrême et je me sens vraiment bien, plus que je l'ai jamais été.

Je flotte entre sommeil, conscience et bien-être contre ma poupée quand j'entends le chien aboyer dans le salon. Une seconde plus tard, un fracas du diable me parvient. Je saute d'un bon du lit et j'enfile mon jogging quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée et que le canon d'une arme est braqué sur moi.

_-Edward Cullen ? Mains sur la tête ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !_

J'obtempère face aux hommes armés et en uniforme, je remets mon masque et je serre les dents. Bella me regarde avec terreur, dommage, c'est la dernière fois qu'elle me voit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre15**

**Looe, Aout 1985**

« A force de croire, on oublie de douter»

Patrick Vandermaesen

**Bella**

_Admettre que tout n'est pas sombre, mais que rien ne sera plus jamais lumineux. Accepter une jolie vie, une vie en noir et blanc, comme un vieux film muet qu'on regarderait sur une toile trouée en plein milieu._

Edward éclate de rire dans mon cou et je le repousse parce que ça me chatouille. Son souffle fait frissonner ma peau et ça m'agace, il le sait, en joue, en abuse. Le soleil chauffe nos corps et le vent frais de la mer vient les refroidir.

_-Bébé, ouvre les yeux !_ Rit-il encore et je le sens mordiller mon nez. Têtue et revêche je refuse catégoriquement d'ouvrir mes paupières.

-_Allez ouvre !_ Insiste-t-il en chatouillant mes côtes et je me tortille pour me soustraire à sa douce torture. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le moelleux du matelas dont l'odeur fraiche et fleurie mélangée à celle de savon et de tabac d'Edward me procure un bien-être indescriptible.

_-T'es une tête de mule ma parole !_ Son rire résonne au loin tandis qu'une main fraiche effleure mon front. Elle est petite et douce pas dure et rugueuse comme celle d'Edward. Ce n'est pas désagréable mais ce n'est pas lui. Son rire s'éloigne encore et mes yeux s'ouvrent finalement.

_-Chérie ?_ Murmure Esmée et ses yeux ambre me couvent de douceur.

_-Oui,_ murmure-je groggy de reprendre pied dans la réalité si brutalement.

_-Réveille-toi mon cœur, c'est l'heure_. Je secoue la tête pour oublier les dernières images de mon rêve, ou cauchemar je ne sais pas et j'essaie de focaliser mon attention sur ce qui m'entoure et faire taire mon inconscient si cruel avec moi.

La lumière est vive dans le salon et une odeur de tarte flotte tout autour de moi.

_-Qu'elle heure est-il ?_ Demandé-je en me redressant.

_- Quinze heures, les Biers seront là dans quelques minutes_.

Je hoche la tête et m'applique pour replier le plaid qu'Esmée a surement déposé sur moi quand je me suis endormie sur le canapé après le déjeuner. Je le dépose sur le dossier du fauteuil en velours vert et le caresse du bout des doigts, pensant qu'il y a quelques années, ma mère m'a bercée dans ce fauteuil. Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres. Son omniprésence ici m'enveloppe d'amour, sans quoi je serai surement morte de désespoir.

Chaque photo d'elle, chaque objet lui ayant appartenu est mis en valeur ici, à l'inverse de chez Charly où je ne devais surtout pas rappeler la morte et rouvrir le chagrin. Ici, elle vit encore, dans chaque geste aimant d'Esmée, dans chacun de ses sourires, dans sa patiente.

Je mets un peu d'ordre dans mes boucles et lisse ma robe.

La maison est pleine de lumière, les fleurs qui couvrent la tapisserie rappellent celles qui pullulent tout autour de la maison d'Esmée. Je les adore, sauf le rosier blanc qui grimpe le long du porche. Celui-là me rappelle trop la dernière nuit que j'ai passée avec lui.

La sonnette retentit et j'en suis soulagée parce que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Mon chien aboie mais se calme rapidement quand le rire tonitruant de Monsieur Biers résonne dans l'entrée. Ma robe en coton s'envole autour de moi quand je trottine pour saluer les amis d'Esmée. Je la retiens en plaçant mes mains sur mes cuisses et Riley, mon collègue de travail, m'offre un immense sourire.

_-Salut Bella ! Ça va ?_

_-Super et toi ?_

_-Bonjour Madame Biers, Monsieur !_ Les parents de Riley m'offre un gentil sourire que je n'ai pas le temps de leur rendre car Bree, leur fille de dix ans a attrapé ma main et me tire vers l'extérieur.

-_Bella, viens, viens, on va jouer avec Ptitpot'_, elle a trouvé sa balle je ne sais où et mon chien fait déjà des bonds.

_-Attends Bree !_ La petite fille se retourne et me regarde curieusement.

_-Esmée a fait une tarte, tu n'en veux pas ?_ Ma tante caresse mon bras et dit avec amusement :

-_Allez vous promenez jusqu'à la plage, je vous en mets de côté._

_-Merci Madame Dwyer. _Dit poliment Riley en me laissant passer devant lui. Le fils des amis d'Esmée a l'air vraiment bien élevé vu de l'extérieur. Je sais qu'il n'en est rien. On n'a pas passé le coin de la rue qu'il a déjà une cigarette dans la bouche et jure par tous les diables.

_-Putain, ce que c'est chiant ces dimanches après-midi ! Merde fait chier !_

_-Il y a pire, ils ne te forcent pas à venir à la messe le matin, c'est déjà pas mal._

_-Bel' j'adore ta tante mais merde qu'est-ce qu'on peut s'ennuyer !_ On marche tranquillement sur le sable et Bree court devant nous, Petit Pote aboie joyeusement en la pourchassant pour avoir sa balle.

-_Bella ? Bella ? Je peux lui lancer ?_

_-Ouais ! Mais pas vers l'eau, il n'ira pas la chercher._

_-Pourquoi ? Il n'aime pas l'eau ?_

-_Faut croire que non_ ! Je hausse les épaules et Riley m'indique le banc plus haut sur la jetée. On s'assoit en même temps et on regarde la Manche s'agiter dans le soleil.

-_Alors ? Tu as pensé à ce que je t'ai dit à propos du camping ?_

_-Oui, mais je ne crois pas que je vais venir avec vous._

_-Pourquoi ?_ Il semble vraiment déçu et je n'ai pas envie de lui expliquer pourquoi je ne veux pas me retrouver trois jours seule avec des hommes que je connais à peine. Je prends déjà sur moi pour passer du temps seule avec lui alors perdue dans la forêt, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-_Je n'ai pas très envie, voilà tout. Le camping ça ne me dit vraiment rien._

_-Dommage, on va vraiment se marrer. C'est Garrett qui va être déçu._

Cette réflexion me fait frissonner, c'est exactement pour ça que je n'ai pas envie d'aller camper avec eux. Et puis de toute façon, les copines de Riley ne m'aiment pas. J'ai essayé de m'intégrer à leur bande mais ils se connaissent depuis toujours et je me sens comme la pauvre fille qui n'a pas d'ami avec qui on traine par pitié.

_-Du coup tu vas travailler ?_ Riley me sort de mes pensées.

_-C'est mieux payé les jours fériés, ça me fera ça en plus._

_-Tu as des projets particuliers ?_

_-Acheter un canapé,_ ris-je en faisant tourner mon bracelet autour de mon poignet.

_-Quand les jeunes auront repris les cours, le boss te passera à plein temps t'inquiète pas. Là il a du monde mais attends qu'ils retournent tous à l'école, tu pourras faire toutes les heures que tu veux pour gagner du fric._

_-ça serait vraiment cool, je pourrais faire un peu d'arrangement chez moi._

_-Et tu verras, l'année prochaine tu viendras camper avec nous, tu feras des pieds et des mains pour avoir du temps libre._

_-On verra ! Bon, va falloir allez la goûter cette tarte, non ?_

_-Ouais et écouter les histoires de mon père._

_-Il n'est pas si horrible, arrête !_

Il secoue la tête et marche devant en moi en hélant sa petite sœur. La petite fille pleine de vie attrape ma main et ne la lâche pas, même une fois qu'on a rejoint ses parents sous la véranda, elle s'installe sur mes genoux. Elle n'arrête pas de me faire des câlins et des bisous et je me fiche qu'elle me colle des morceaux de pêche partout sur la peau.

Comme Riley le craignait, monsieur Biers nous raconte ses exploits de pêche et même si je vois bien qu'elle s'ennuie, Esmée ne dit rien. Elle est vraiment gentille. Je ne prête plus vraiment attention à ce qui se passe autour de la table en osier tressé quand une petite hirondelle de mer vient virevolter tout autour de nous. Je la regarde faire de grandes volutes au-dessus du jardin un long moment en me laissant aller, repue, dans le fond du fauteuil. Elle a l'air si libre et si légère. Je voudrais ressentir ça encore une fois, mais j'ai l'impression que je trainerai un poids qui compressera ma poitrine jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je me sens si seule sans lui, c'est comme si on me tirait en arrière tout le temps et que chaque pas à faire était épuisant.

_-Bella ? Tu reprends un morceau ?_

_-Non merci, c'est délicieux mais je n'ai vraiment plus faim._ Je réalise seulement que les Biers sont sur le départ.

_-En tout cas merci beaucoup Esmée, c'était un vrai régal comme d'habitude et un plaisir._

Madame Biers presse ma main et monsieur Biers se contente de hocher la tête, tout comme son fils qui lui me dit simplement « à demain » avec un clin d'œil. Esmée les raccompagne et moi je remets un peu d'eau chaude dans ma tasse de thé.

-_Tu devrais le boire au lieu de rajouter de l'eau chaude, ça va finir par ne plus avoir de goût._ Rit-elle en s'installant près de moi. Je regarde ses longs cheveux châtain clair prendre une magnifique teinte dorée dans la lumière du soleil de fin d'après-midi. Je prends ma tasse et laisse la bergamote caresser mon palais.

_-Comment tu te sens, chérie ?_ Demande-t-elle. Et je hoche la tête, sans certitude.

_-ça va, je croix que ça va mieux._

_-Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles ?_ Elle n'a même pas besoin de prononcer son nom, c'est évident qu'elle parle de lui.

_-Oui, j'ai appelé Alice cette semaine._

_-Que t-a-t-elle dit ?_

_-Elle a une autorisation de visite, elle l'a vu au parloir, il a beaucoup maigri apparemment mais il va bien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à appeler._

_-Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour lui._

_-Oui, mais lui s'en fiche de moi ! Je… mince ! Je vais encore pleurer !_

_-Pleure chérie, il faut que ça sorte !_

_-Je sais ! Mais je suis une vraie fontaine ! Je suis tellement en colère après lui et pourtant je n'arrive pas à le détester. Ça me rend folle ! C'est tellement contradictoire ! Il m'a dit de partir, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi et pourtant je continue à l'aimer ! Esmée je ne comprends pas, pourquoi c'est si dur ! Je voudrais juste l'oublier, je voudrais que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé !_

_-Chut… Bella, je sais c'est dur. _Les bras d'Esmée m'enveloppent et je me laisse aller contre son épaule. _Mais ça va venir, tu l'oublieras. Ça ne fait que deux mois, laisse faire le temps._

_-J'ai l'impression que ça ne change rien. Ce n'est pas pire, mais ce n'est pas mieux, je n'arrête pas de rêver de lui. Je me réveille tout le temps avec l'impression qu'il est là et ça me cause toujours une déception. Et je me sens tellement mal parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi, pourquoi il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait alors qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Je me sens tellement bête d'avoir cru ses paroles. On ne peut pas rejeter la personne qu'on aime ? Si ?_

_-Je ne sais pas Bella, il doit avoir ses raisons mais je suis certaine que ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Je pense que c'est certainement avec lui-même qu'il avait un problème. Tu es la jeune femme la plus gentille, la plus douce et la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu trouveras un homme qui le verra un jour, je te promets Bella._

_-Esmée, il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et il m'a dit de partir, de ne plus revenir, qu'il ne voulait pas de moi dans sa vie ! Je comprends qu'il ait pu dire ça parce qu'il était en colère, après tout il est en prison par ma faute. Mais je pensais qu'il réfléchirait, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il aille me venger ! Je ne lui ai pas demandé de faire ça._

_-Il l'a fait de son plein gré Bella, il est en prison uniquement par sa faute, ce sont ses gestes qui ont été jugés, pas les tiens ! Ce n'est pas ta faute Bella ! Et s'il te tient pour responsable c'est qu'il est idiot !_

_-Je me sens si seule sans lui, il me manque tellement. J'ai l'impression parfois qu'il n'y a plus rien tout autour de moi. Comme si c'était le désert et l'instant d'après, je le déteste tellement que je suis contente qu'il soit enfermé. Il a été si cruel et je le comprends tellement. Je ne sais plus quoi penser Esmée, parfois j'ai peur de moi-même._

_-Je sais Bella, mais ça passera. Tu commences à admettre que c'est fini et ça te met en colère après lui, c'est normal mais en même temps tu l'as aimé, je sais à quel point c'est déstabilisant mais fais-moi confiance, ça ne dure qu'un temps._

_- Je ne suis pas en train de devenir folle ?_

_-Non, tu essaies juste de passer au-dessus ça, être en colère contre lui c'est plus facile que de croire que peut-être tu t'es trompée, qu'il n'était pas le bon._

_-Je l'aime tellement Esmée, c'est si dur ! Il était si parfait._

_-Raconte-moi, dis-moi._

_-Il était gentil avec moi, c'est bête mais il prenait soin de moi, tout le temps ! Il veillait toujours à ce que je n'ai pas faim ou froid. Il me demandait toujours comment s'était passé ma journée. Il me laissait son lit pour que je dorme confortablement. Il a accueilli Petit Pote chez lui pour que je me sente bien. Si quelqu'un s'adressait méchamment à moi, il prenait ma défense. Et il était tellement beau ! Esmée, ses yeux bleus étaient à tomber par terre._

_-Riley aussi a des beaux yeux._

_-Je ne peux pas comparer, il a placé la barre tellement haute ! Edward avait le plus beau sourire qu'il puisse exister. Il était grand, musclé, fort. Quand il me serrait contre lui je me sentais tellement à l'abri. Je ne supporte plus qu'un homme me touche maintenant._

_-C'est normal Bella. Ça reviendra._

-_Je me sens comme vide tout le temps, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu un bout de moi, la partie qui me rendait forte. En fait je me sens fragile et vulnérable. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

_-Je comprends. Mais moi, je suis là !_

_-Je sais, merci, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue._

_-Je serai toujours là pour toi Bella. Je t'aime comme ma propre fille._

_-Je sais, je t'aime aussi. Je suis désolée d'être si faible et tu dois en avoir assez de m'entendre me plaindre._

_-Non, mon cœur, non ! Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, sois sans crainte._

_-C'est tellement bon de pouvoir se confier à toi._

_-Ta mère l'aurait fait si elle avait été là._

_-Je sais oui. Tu lui ressembles tellement par moment, ça me fait beaucoup de bien._

_-Tant mieux, tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux, ici c'est chez toi !_

_-Je sais, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça._

_-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal._

Un baiser sur mon front me fait fermer les yeux et mes paupières poussent le trop plein d'eau qui dégringole sur mes joues. Je me demande bien quand est-ce que je vais cesser de pleurer.

Je rentre tranquillement chez moi après avoir aidé Esmée à faire la vaisselle. Les rues de Looe sont encore baignées de lumière alors qu'il est plus de vingt heures, ce n'est pas désagréable. Dommage que je n'arrive plus à prendre plaisir à contempler ce genre de chose. Je traverse la petite cour pavée qui sépare mon appartement de la rue. Je pousse la porte et Petit Pote trottine jusqu'à sa gamelle, il la regarde avec l'air de ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle est vide. Pour moi le message est clair, il a faim. Je referme méticuleusement le verrou et je dépose mes clés sur la petite table en bois blanc. J'ai prévu d'y mettre un téléphone et peut-être une lampe, dès que j'aurai un peu d'argent. J'aime bien cet endroit, d'après ce que m'a dit le propriétaire, avant c'était une écurie. Il l'a complètement aménagée mais quelques stigmates de sa vie passée subsistent, comme les fenêtres toutes en longueur qui courent le long du plafond ou bien la mezzanine qui devait jadis accueillir le foin. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais les quelques meubles qu'Esmée a récupéré à droite à gauche pour moi trouvent assez bien leurs places. J'enfile un gilet et je me laisse tomber sur mon petit lit après avoir donné à manger au chien. J'allume la radio et je contemple le plafond, en pensant à lui, encore. Je voudrais me le sortir de la tête mais rien n'y fait. Je suis condamnée à vivre avec son fantôme, mes regrets, mon amertume et mes questions qui resteront surement sans réponse.

**Edward**

_Le temps est une chose bien étrange, tu as remarqué comment les moments que tu voudrais apprécier passent à la vitesse de l'éclair et les autres s'étirent comme s'ils n'allaient jamais prendre fin ? Les gens disent que c'est nécessaire de ressentir ça, parce qu'il parait que ce foutu temps guérit toutes les blessures. Mon cul, tout s'est passé si vite si bien que maintenant ça ressemble à une éternité d'agonie._

J'ai les yeux lourds, je voudrais un somnifère parce que le sommeil ne m'emmène plus. Toi est-ce que tu dors bien ? Je revois tes longs cils bruns posés délicatement sur tes joues pâles. Dieu que tu étais belle.

Je me sens vide en contemplant le ciel d'encre au travers de la lucarne grillagée. La lune est pleine, lumineuse et dans la nuit bleu j'imagine tes lèvres. Je t'imagine en train de rire, ta petite bouche révélant tes dents blanches.

La chaleur de la cellule rend ma peau luisante de transpiration pourtant j'ai froid, je suis gelé à l'intérieur. J'ai envie de me foutre en l'air et je voudrais te voir, encore une fois, une dernière fois te serrer dans mes bras et sentir ton parfum, la douceur de tes cheveux. Je serais prêt à mourir pour ça.

Je n'ai plus d'espoir, je voudrais un verre d'alcool fort, je voudrais bruler mon être, m'arracher la tête, dissoudre le plus profond de moi. Je ne supporte plus de penser à toi. Je deviens fou et je te parle encore, pourtant je suis seul. Je ne sais même pas si ça me fait du bien, en tout cas je suis incapable d'arrêter de le faire. Je me sens encore plus orphelin que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je voudrais pouvoir parler de toi, mais je ne peux pas et puis il vaut mieux que je te garde dans ma tête. J'ai peur qu'en me confiant tu disparaisses de mes pensées. Tu es toujours là et je veux te garder, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un souvenir. Je voudrais être avec toi et plonger dans tes yeux pour te dire à quel point je t'aime, à quel point je crève de ne pas savoir ce que tu fais. Où es-tu ? Es-tu heureuse ? As-tu rencontré quelqu'un ? J'aimerais que tu penses encore à moi.

Si je pense raisonnablement, je sais que ce serait parfait si tu avais un homme dans ta vie, un mec gentil et doux avec toi. Un gars simple, normal, équilibré qui te traite avec respect et amour. Mais même si c'était le cas, je te le dis honnêtement, je ne pourrais pas me réjouir pour toi parce que je crève seul, sans toi. Pourtant il faut que je me fasse une raison. Je ne te reverrai jamais et ça brûle le fond de mon être.

Je broie du noir, je sais que je ne devrais pas, Alice dit que tu appelles des fois pour savoir comment je vais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le fais, tu devrais me détester. Je suis désolé, je regrette de t'avoir dit toutes ces saloperies, mais Bella, tu le sais aussi bien que moi je ne serai jamais assez bien pour toi. Pourtant tu m'as laissé une chance, j'ai essayé et peut-être que je m'en sortais bien. Mais j'ai tout gâché et on en est là, c'est fini. Je n'ai même pas une adresse pour t'écrire à quel point je suis désolé. C'est surement un signe. Parfois je me dis qu'en sortant d'ici, je te retrouverai, à Looe, je sais que tu es là-bas et cette ville ne peut pas être immense. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça. Alice m'a dit que tu culpabilisais que je sois en prison, tu penses que c'est de ta faute. Je voudrais te dire que ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Tu n'as pas choisi de rencontrer un mec comme moi, tu n'as pas choisi de te retrouver au milieu de cette guerre qui ne te concernait même pas. Mais tu as été là, on a vécu ça et faut faire avec, ressasser ne sert à rien. On aurait pu faire cent fois différemment, si j'avais été assez intelligent. Je regrette, même si c'est inutile, de ne pas t'avoir mis à l'abri dès notre premier baiser. J'aurai dû te protéger et m'éloigner de ce monde qui t'a blessée à vie. Putain Bella, je culpabilise tellement.

Seigneur, faites qu'elle aille bien pitié. Je ne vous demande pas ça pour moi alors pour une fois faites un truc bien, c'est un ange. Tout le monde dit que vous êtes amour, montrez le bordel !

**Bella**

_La colère se dissipe, le besoin de savoir diminue, la routine prend le dessus et petit à petit tu deviens un souvenir. Ça doit se passer ainsi._

_-Bel', passe le chocolat !_

_-Non t'en as eu assez !_ Ris-je en agrippant avec force la casserole.

_-Allez ! Fais pas ta_ _chieuse _grogne Garrett et Riley et Angela explose de rire, ses dents sont toutes noires à causes des mûres qu'on a mangé tout l'après-midi et ça me fait vraiment rire. Garrett profite de mon moment d'inattention pour pratiquement bondir sur la table et attraper le chocolat.

_-Hé non ! _Crie-je et je la tire vers moi.

_-Vas-y là !_ S'agace-t-il faussement et je finis par lâcher prise, lassée de l'embêter. J'attrape le sucre et en saupoudre largement sur ma crêpe avant de la plier en quatre. Au moment où je la porte à ma bouche, j'ai un brusque mouvement de recul quand je sens un truc toucher le bout de mon nez et ma bouche s'ouvre en grand quand mes yeux louchent sur la masse marron. Garrett est à quelques centimètres de moi, l'index enduit de chocolat et il rit comme un forcené. Je m'essuie rapidement. A l'intérieur mon cœur palpite douloureusement mais je me crie de ne pas paniquer, c'était une blague Bella, juste un blague, inspire, expire…

_-C'est la dernière fois que je vous invite !_

_-Tu dis ça à chaque fois !_ Riley ricane en sortant des bières de son sac. Il en pose une devant Angela et son ami et fait volontairement l'impasse pour moi, il sait que je ne bois pas. Je continue de mâchouiller ma crêpe et Garrett murmure les paroles de Like Virgin de Madonna. Elle n'arrête pas de passer sur les ondes et je tape des doigts sur la table, alors il chante plus fort.

_-Tu chantes bien !_ Ris-je et il s'en donne à cœur joie.

Une bonne partie de l'après-midi passe ainsi, on s'empiffre en écoutant la radio, et je ne m'ennuie pas, je ne pense pas trop et ça me va bien. Quand mes amis partent finalement, il pleut toujours si bien que je les regarde s'éloigner en courant. C'est vraiment triste ce temps, mais l'automne approche. Petit Pote doit être de mon avis car il reste couché sur le bout du lit en regardant tristement dehors. Je le caresse entre ses oreilles et il se tourne sur le dos, pour que je grattouille son ventre.

_-Bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_ Il me regarde intrigué, penchant la tête d'un côté puis l'autre. _On appelle Esmée ? Maggy ? Alice ?_ Penser à cette dernière me fait frissonner et j'ai l'impression que l'air vient de se refroidir. Voilà un mois que je n'ai pas appelé, aux dernières nouvelles il allait bien et avait purgé la moitié de sa peine. Je sais que c'est stupide, elle m'en dira pas plus mais j'ai toujours cette espèce de pressentiment bizarre qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. J'essaie de me convaincre de ne pas m'en faire pour lui, qu'il ne fait plus partie de ma vie, mais j'ai beau me battre contre ça, c'est impossible.

Je sursaute quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

_-Bella ? C'est moi !_ Crie Riley à l'extérieur et je m'empresse d'ouvrir, ses cheveux bruns dégoulinants lui tombent dans les yeux et l'eau ruisselle partout sur lui.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ Demande-je en le laissant passer pour qu'il rentre.

_-J'ai oublié mes clefs !_ Il passe près de moi et récupère ses clefs qui, je n'avais pas vu, trainent sur la table.

_-Tu es allé jusqu'à chez toi sous cette pluie battante pour rien ?_

_-Ouais,_ soupire-t-il, _mes parents ne sont pas là, sinon, je t'aurai dit de me les ramener demain._

_-Je suis d'après-midi demain, on ne se verra pas longtemps._

_-Veinarde ! Tu vas pouvoir dormir, du coup tu fais quoi ce soir ? Il passe Gostbusters sur BBC 2._

_-Ah oui, tu crois que c'est un bon film ?_

_-Je l'ai vu au cinéma l'année dernière, c'est vraiment marrant. Je vais le regarder c'est sûr._

_-ça ne fait pas peur ?_

_-Non pas du tout ! Désolé, je mets de l'eau partout._

_-Tu veux le regarder ici ? Moi je ne travaille pas demain matin et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester seule._

_-Ouais, si tu veux, mais donne-moi un truc pour m'essuyer, je dégouline, je mets de l'eau partout._

Je me précipite vers ma petite salle de bain et attrape une serviette éponge. Il la passe rapidement dans ses cheveux et il enlève sa veste. Il me fait un petit sourire tordu pour me dire merci. Le chien se carapate quand il se laisse tomber sur le bout de mon lit. Il s'étire en arrière pour attraper mon oreiller et le cale contre le mur avant de s'adosser dessus.

_-Faut vraiment que t'achètes un canapé Bella. Ce n'est pas possible !_

Je tourne un peu la télé face au lit en lui demandant.

_-Ouais je sais, mais il faudrait réaménager._

_-Tu pourrais mettre ton lit la haut, dans la mezzanine et le canapé à la place, ça ferait une vraie chambre._

_-Ouais c'est ce que j'avais imaginé faire au début, mais c'est compliqué. Je ne pourrais pas monter ça toute seule. Et puis si j'achète un meuble, faut le faire livrer, ça coûte encore plus cher._

-_On pourrait prendre le break de mon père s'il n'y a que ça et Garrett viendrait nous donner un coup de main._

_-Ouais on verra, c'est sur qu'elle chaine as-tu dit ?_

_-La deuxième._

La publicité avant le film nous distrait un petit moment et Riley claque des doigts pour que le chien s'approche et regagne sa place mais comme d'habitude, Petit Pote l'ignore et reste en retrait sous la table.

_-Il est étrange ton chien, il n'aime que les femmes._

_-Ah bon ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué._ Dis-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil et comme toujours il m'observe de ses grands yeux noirs, comme si j'étais le centre de son univers et ça me fait sourire.

_- Il n'a pas eu une vie facile ce chien, je ne le comprends pas tous le temps._

_- Ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu l'as ?_

_-Non, depuis le mois de mai, avant il trainait dans la rue._

_-C'est bien que tu l'aies pris, t'es vraiment gentille Bella._

_-N'importe qui l'aurait fait, il faisait trop de peine. Il était tout maigre et tout sale._

_-Non, pas n'importe qui, la preuve c'est toi qui l'as pris. Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, Bella, mais je crois que tu es la personne la plus gentille qui existe._

_- Merci Riley, je n'en sais trop rien, parfois j'aimerais être plus méchante et pouvoir vous mettre dehors tes copains et toi quand vous videz mon frigidaire._

_-Arrête, tu adores qu'on traine ici, regarde ! Je suis encore là c'est un signe!_

_-J'ai pitié de toi, parce que ta copine est à Plymouth et tes parents ne sont pas là._

_-Oh tu me traites de chien errant ?_

_-Toi et toute ta meute d'amis !_

_-Tu es la nouvelle tête du quartier, il faut bien qu'on t'accueille comme il se doit !_

_-C'est moi qui vous accueille tout le temps !_

_-Tes crêpes sont délicieuses !_

On parle de tout et de rien en attendant que le film commence. On parle de mon travail au supermarché, il me demande si je ne m'ennuie pas trop et je lui explique que non. Ce n'est peut-être pas très marrant de mettre des produits en rayon à longueur de semaine mais ça me permet de payer mon loyer et de ne rien devoir a personne. Ensuite je lui explique comment c'est étrange de ne pas retourner à l'école maintenant que la rentrée est passée. Lui se plaint, ne sachant pas comment il va survivre jusqu'aux congés de Noël. On parle du temps, des orages qui n'arrêtent pas de balayer la côte. Puis le film démarre et je m'enroule un peu en boule contre le mur. Riley étend ses jambes par-dessus le pied du lit et je crois qu'on n'est pas si mal installés que ça.

Le film est plutôt drôle et en effet Riley avait raison, il ne fait pas peur du tout. Je suis contente qu'il soit repassé, je ne l'aurais pas regardé sans lui, on a passé un excellent moment. Qu'il vient gâcher sans vraiment le vouloir, quand le générique défile, qu'il baille en s'étirant. Sa main vient involontairement toucher la peau de mon bras et je me crispe brusquement.

_-Ça va Bella ?_ Demande-t-il inquiet en se redressant, et je me sens trop bête de réagir ainsi mais maintenant je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de prendre une douche. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je me sens terriblement stupide.

_-Oui, oui, ça va._ Je frotte la peau de mon bras, là où il m'a touchée.

_-Non, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. C'est parce que je t'ai touchée ? Bella je suis désolé je n'ai pas fait exprès._

_-Je sais que ce n'était pas volontaire, c'est moi. Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, parfois mon corps fait un peu ce qu'il veut. Ça m'a surprise c'est tout._

_- bah ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un parfait inconnu en plus. Je sais que tu ne fais pas ça pour m'embêter ou quoi, mais ça m'énerve. Tu sais j'ai remarqué, chaque fois qu'un homme te touches tu fais un bon. Je sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès mais quand tu fais ça avec moi, ça m'emmerde vraiment. Ça me donne l'impression que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ou que tu as peur de moi._

_- Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi et je te fais confiance Riley, vraiment. Tu es mon ami maintenant, je vais faire un effort._

_-Bien d'accord, prends ma main !_ Je regarde sa paume tendue vers moi, mon cœur accélère et un frisson glacé traverse mon corps.

_-Elle n'a jamais blessé personne Bella._ Ajoute-t-il sérieusement et je pense à celles qui m'ont fait du mal, celles qui reviennent parfois la nuit, qui me réveillent en sursaut et ravivent la douleur au fond de mon ventre. Je garde les yeux grands ouverts pour ne pas voir apparaitre derrière mes paupières les pupilles noires de Jacob Black.

Les longs doigts fins de mon ami sont à quelques centimètres des miens, je sens que mes yeux sont écarquillés à tel point que ça en est douloureux et ils se remplissent d'eau.

_- Je ne crois pas que je pourrai faire ça._

_-C'est juste ma main Bella ! Essaie !_

_-Non, je ne peux pas,_ dis-je tremblante en triturant mes doigts à moi. Riley me jette un regard courroucé et je sais que ça le blesse que je ne puisse pas lui montrer que je lui fais confiance.

_-Je suis désolée,_ murmuré-je honteuse.

_-Ne le sois pas, je sais que ce n'est pas contre moi. Mais tu devrais te faire violence un peu, la vie sans contact physique c'est triste. Regarde-toi, tu trembles et tu es à deux doigts de pleurer. Je te prendrais dans mes bras pour te réconforter si ça ne risquait pas de te tuer de peur._

_-C'est vraiment trop dur pour le moment._

_-Je sais mais tu sais Bella, l'homme qui t'a fait du mal ce n'est pas moi._

_-Riley, je …_ je voudrais lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, qu'il puisse comprendre à quel point c'est dur pour moi mais tout ce que je trouve à dire n'a rien à voir avec ça.

_-Tu peux venir ici quand bon te semble, manger tout ce qu'il y a dans mes placards, dormir dans mon lit même si tu veux mais juste, ne me touche pas Riley, c'est tout ce que je demande._

_-D'accord Bella, mais comment tu vas faire ? Comment tu feras le jour où tu tomberas amoureuse ? Je veux dire, si je ne pouvais pas toucher ma copine je deviendrais fou !_

_-Je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Je ne veux plus être amoureuse._

_-C'est dommage, c'est tellement cool. Bref… on se voit demain ?_

_-Ouais bien sûr, merci d'être resté, le film était cool._ Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Petit Pote en profite pour sortir dans la cour.

_-Je l'aurais regardé chez moi de toute façon et regarde, bonne nouvelle, maintenant il ne peut plus._

_-Chanceux, tu as tes clefs ?_

_-Yep ! Bonne nuit Bel'._

_-Salut Riley !_

_-Et viens plus tôt demain pour le boulot, on déjeune ensemble ?_

_-D'accord !_ Je referme la porte quand mon chien a fini son petit tour et je me jette littéralement sous la douche. Je passe un long moment à savonner mon bras puis finalement c'est tout mon corps qui y passe. Je n'avais pas prévu de laver mes cheveux mais après avoir gratté chaque centimètre carré de ma peau j'ai l'impression que mon cuir chevelu est dégouttant. J'imagine tout un tas de bactéries quitter mon épiderme à mesure que je me rince et ça me fait un bien fou.

Je m'enroule dans une serviette éponge et je me glisse dans le lit, encore un peu humide mais ce n'est pas très grave, il ne fait vraiment pas froid. Mon petit chien vient se lover contre moi et je baille un grand coup en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas. Je me sens complètement stupide. Je ne supporte pas que Riley me touche parce que ça me fait me sentir sale, mais je dors avec le chien. Je sais que je déraille, que ce n'est pas rationnel, mais comment passer au-dessus de ça ?

Peut-être qu'il a raison, je devrais me faire violence un peu. Les mains d'Edward ne me faisaient pas cet effet là, je n'ai jamais eu cette nausée quand il me touchait. Peut-être parce que c'était juste après que Jacob m'ait touchée. Peut-être que s'il m'avait accordé plus de temps finalement ça aurait été pareil. Non, non, je secoue la tête bêtement, je n'aurais jamais frissonné d'effroi sous les mains d'Edward. Les mains d'Edward était parfaites, son corps, même quand il rentrait du bar sentait bon, le propre et même l'odeur de l'alcool et du tabac prenait un arôme délicieux sur lui. De toute façon, rien que sa voix me faisait me sentir au paradis. Bon sang, pourquoi il était si parfait en apparence ? Je le déteste tellement maintenant.

**Edward**

_Tu as déjà eu la certitude de savoir ce qui est bon pour toi ? Comme si tu savais ce que tu dois faire, comme une évidence. Moi si, et pourtant j'ai toujours quelque chose qui me retient. Ce jour-là, je savais que je devais reprendre ma vie où je l'avais laissée, c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, à croire que je n'ai jamais su m'écouter._

Je sens un sourire étirer mes lèvres quand je devine ma vieille bagnole rouillée stationnée en face. Mes potes sont assis sur le capot et me regardent approcher, des grands sourires accrochés eux aussi. Je glisse une clope entre mes lèvres, je l'allume sans m'arrêter de marcher, je remonte mon sac sur mon épaule, la liberté, l'air frais me fait me sentir bien.

-_Yeah mec !_ Crie Emmett en m'étreignant virilement.

_-Salut les mecs ça va ?_

_-Super, salut Ed ! Comment ça va ?_ Je claque la main de Jasper et il me tape dans le dos.

_-C'est bon de te voir dehors !_

_-Putain ouais, j'ai cru mourir là-dedans_. Je jette un coup d'œil sur la façade grise de la maison d'arrêt en montant dans la voiture._ Allez on bouge de là !_ Dis-je subitement, un peu comme si j'avais peur qu'ils m'annoncent qu'ils se sont trompés sur ma remise de peine et que je doive purger jusqu'au bout. Emmett ne se fait pas prier et il part en trombe en direction de Liverpool après m'avoir tendu une bière bien entendu. Je m'empresse de la décapsuler et je la vide presque d'un trait.

_-Putain tu nous as manqué, chef ! Ce n'est pas pareil sans toi !_ Rit mon pote en faisant ronfler mon vieux moteur.

_-Quelles sont les nouvelles ?_ Dis-je en me tournant vers Jasper, vautré dans la banquette arrière.

_-Bah, plein de trucs mais on te racontera tout ça au Oak, les gars t'attendent !_

_-Sérieusement ?_ Dis-je heureux à l'idée de les revoir.

-_Ouais, tout le monde sait que tu sors aujourd'hui et crois-moi ils t'ont réservé de belles surprises._

_-Oui il y a eu pas mal de changement, tu risques d'être surpris._

_-Dites-moi les gars !_ Dis-je ma curiosité piquée au vif.

_-Tu verras !_ Rétorque Jasper en pressant mon épaule, _tu ne pourras pas le rater de toute façon !_

_-Putain non ! _Ricane Emmett. Et je ne comprends rien à leur histoire mais ça m'amuse, en plus je ne pose pas trop de questions, je suis juste content d'être dehors.

_-Au fait est-ce que tu veux qu'on passe chez moi avant d'y aller ?_

_-Pour y faire quoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas tu veux prendre une douche ? Manger un truc ? Poser tes affaires ?_

_-Non c'est bon, on verra plus tard, il me tarde de voir les gars. _Je dis ça mais dans le fond je sais que j'ai juste hâte de m'enfiler des grandes pintes de bière, de chanter et qui sait de taper dans deux trois gueules adverses.

Un peu plus tard, je trépigne d'impatience quand on traverse Everton, Emmett fait volontairement un détour pour qu'on passe devant le stade et rien que la vue des imposantes tribunes de béton me fait frissonner de plaisir.

_-Vivement Samedi !_

_-Ouais Millwall, ça va être un bon match._ Dit Emmett un peu froidement et je tourne la tête vers lui.

-_Et bien, c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Mec Millwall quoi ! Ils se déplacent toujours en nombre et ils sont cons comme des bites !_

_- Je ne pense pas venir, j'ai des trucs._

_-Des trucs ? Quoi ? Quels trucs ? Un samedi, merde c'est quoi ?_

_-Emmett est privé de stade,_ rit Jasper.

_-Quoi ?_ Crie-je ahuri, _tu t'es fait chopper ?_

_-Oh ouais !_ Jasper explose carrément de rire et mon pote lui jette un regard mauvais.

_-L'autorité supérieure !_ Tente-t-il de m'expliquer et je pense immédiatement à sa poissonnière.

_-Mec ? Quoi, Rosalie a menacé de te couper les couilles encore ?_

Il se contente de hausser les épaules et je n'insiste pas parce qu'il est en train de se garer à l'arrière du Oak et comme si je revenais à la maison, mon ventre se tortille de joie. Devant le bar se pressent des dizaines de gars, j'en reconnais certains, Jimmy le fou, le gros Bill, Piotr l'empaleur … que du beau monde. Mais aussi plein de nouvelles têtes, des jeunes surtout, des crânes rasés.

_-C'est quoi tout ce monde ?_ Dis-je en descendant de la voiture et les gars passent devant moi.

_-L'EFC chef ! C'est la firme où il faut être maintenant._

Je n'ai pas le temps d'intégrer l'information que Kyle et Ben sont sur moi. Ils me frappent comme des filles et j'accueille leurs coups de poings avec joie. On se file des bourrades et je me sentirais presque comme un gosse qui retrouve ses potes de colonie de vacances après une année d'école.

Leur démonstration d'affection attire l'attention et tout le monde vient me souhaiter la bienvenue, si bien que j'ai du mal à traverser la foule qui s'est formée devant le bar. L'accueil est vraiment chaleureux, je serre plein de mains et ça fait du bien de se sentir entouré comme ça.

J'ai une grande pinte d'ambrée dans la main avant même d'être rentré dans l'établissement. C'est Carlisle qui doit être content, il fait son beurre aujourd'hui. Je jette un coup d'œil à droite, dans le fond de la grande salle et j'aperçois mes potes, mon noyau dur, sauter sur les banquettes et sur notre grande table ronde en chantant l'hymne d'Everton. Je lève mon verre à leur santé, de loin, et je reporte mon attention sur la blonde qui se presse sous l'épaule de mon pote.

_-Rosalie ?_ Je ne comprends pas vraiment, c'est la même folle furieuse mais deux fois plus grosse. _Putain de merde !_ Crie-je en devinant son bide énorme. Elle éclate de rire et Emmett se marre aussi en voyant mes yeux écarquillés.

_-Putain Emmett tu en as mis combien là-dedans ?_

_-Deux mecs ! _Rit-il et je reste scotché.

_-C'est pour quand ?_ Emmett attrape ma main qui désigne le ventre gonflé de sa femme et la plaque dessus sans même me demander mon avis.

_-Dans deux mois !_ Dit Rosalie en caressant mes doigts. Je la regarde sans comprendre.

_-Tu vas avoir deux enfants avec lui ? Dans deux mois ? Es-tu folle ?_ Ris-je, puis je délaisse son bide pour la serrer contre moi, autant dire que le contact n'est pas aisé vu la masse qui obstrue l'espace. Et je chuchote dans son oreille :

_-Félicitations, c'est ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux._

_-Merci Edward._

_-Vas-y enlève tes mains de ma femme_, râle mon pote en me poussant si bien que j'arrose un peu le gars à côté de moi avec ma bière. Je le regarde de haut en bas et je reconnais le petit frère de Ben.

_-Salut Alec ça va ? _Dis-je en lui serrant la main.

_-Oui, ça va merci._ Dit-il simplement et je devrais demander à Jasper ce que bordel il fout ici lui. Mais pas tout de suite, pour l'instant je dois trouver des bières pour mon pote qui va être papa.

_-Alice !_ Crie-je depuis le milieu du bar et ma petite sœur de cœur saute à moitié sur son bar pour me voir par-dessus la foule.

_-Hé ! Barrez-vous les mecs ! Allez hop hop hop on dégage la piste ! _Elle pousse les gars qui s'agglutinent devant elle et je peux enfin passer.

_-Hé ! Comment ça va ?_ Dis-je en passant derrière le comptoir pour lui faire deux bises et je finis par la serrer contre moi, un peu brutalement mais je suis vraiment content de la revoir ici. Ce n'était pas pareil au parloir.

_-Ça va merci !_ Elle ébouriffe mes cheveux et me sourit.

_-Je n'arrête pas de te le dire, mais les cheveux longs ça te va vraiment bien ! T'es canon !_

_-Profite, dès que je mets la main sur ma tondeuse je fais de l'air. _Elle me fait une petite moue déçue.

_-T'as l'air tellement plus gentil comme ça ! Tu as l'air normal ! Ne les coupe pas Edward !_

_- Est-ce que tu peux me mettre une tournée pour les gars et un truc pour Rosalie je ne sais pas ce qu'elle boit._

_-C'est ça, ignore ce que je viens de dire. _Je lui offre un grand sourire en réponse.

_-Rosalie bois du jus d'orange!_ Abdique-t-elle et elle me demande pour changer de sujet_, alors ? Est-ce que tu es content pour Emmett ?_

_-C'est flippant ! Tu as vu la taille de son ventre ?_

_-C'est comme ça les jumeaux et tu as vu le papa ? Imagine deux Emmett en devenir confinés dans cinquante centimètres cube._

_-Brrr… ça fait froid dans le dos ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?_

_-Emmett voulait voir ta tête ! Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire. _Elle commence à remplir des verres et je regarde la mousse dégouliner sur le bar en acajou.

_-Et il y a d'autres choses que tu m'as cachées ?_

_-Ouais, mais rien d'aussi énorme que ça !_

_-Quoi t'es en cloque toi aussi ?_

_-Non ! _Souffle-t-elle et bizarrement je m'en sens soulagé. Ça serait vraiment, mais vraiment flippant que ma petite Alice soit enceinte.

Elle pousse le plateau vers moi et contourne le bar pour l'emmener vers la table du fond. Je la suis de près, pensant une seconde l'aider parce que ça a l'air vraiment lourd mais me rappelant que c'est son job et que j'aurais l'air d'un con.

_-Allez les gars ! C'est la tournée du chef !_ S'exclame-t-elle en posant joyeusement le grand plateau au centre de la table ronde, notre table. Kyle se pousse dans le fond pour que je prenne ma place au milieu de la banquette. Et la prison est un bien lointain souvenir. Je me sens pratiquement en vie de nouveau.

_-Putain les mecs c'est bon de vous revoir ! Aux gosses d'Emmett !_ Dis-je en levant mon verre bien haut.

_-A toi Ed !_ Répond-il et je descends de grandes gorgées, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi ils boivent pour moi mais je m'en fous, j'ai juste envie de me prendre une cuite. Ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver, au bout de quatre pintes mon ventre semble vouloir exploser et je crois même un moment que je vais gerber. Il fait chaud et le bar ne désemplit pas.

_-Putain de merde mais d'où sort tout ce monde sérieusement ?_

Kyle se penche contre mon épaule et murmure :

_-C'est James, il a recruté dirons-nous._

_-Recruté ? Ça se dit comme ça ? Regarde-moi tous ces gamins ? D'où ils viennent ?_

_-D'Everton _ricane James en face de moi. _Des bons, des durs, comme on l'était il y a dix ans. C'est la relève papi !_

_-Parlant de papi ? Quelqu'un sait où est Carlisle ?_

Emmett se dévisse la tête, pour voir où il se trouve puis il me lance sérieusement :

_-Il était là tout à l'heure, il a dû remonter._

_-Je vais me faire payer un bon scotch, je reviens les mecs !_

Je tangue un peu en me levant et je marche tranquillement vers le fond du bar. Je fais un arrêt au pipi room pour vidanger et j'en profite pour me passer de l'eau sur la tronche pour avoir l'air plus frais. Je croise mon regard une seconde dans le miroir fêlé et l'image que je renvoie me surprend, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le sourire mais en fait j'ai l'air triste. Mes yeux sont rouges, complètement injectés de sang et mes mâchoires sont toutes crispées. Je me mets des petites tapes en ouvrant et en fermant ma bouche pour détendre mes traits qui me paraissent vraiment durs. Mes cheveux ne ressemblent à rien non plus, alors je passe ma main dedans pour écraser mes mèches qui se dressent en tous sens.

Un petit ricanement me sort de mon réajustement capillaire et je regarde curieusement, au travers de la glace la petite rousse qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce carrelée réserver aux hommes.

_-C'est les toilettes hommes ici !_

_-Je sais,_ dit-elle avec aplomb d'une voix aigüe.

-_Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ Elle ne doit même pas avoir vingt ans et se dandine jusqu'à moi quand je me retourne pour lui faire face.

_-Je voulais te parler mais tout le monde t'accapare dans ce bar._ Elle est collée à moi en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et même si elle sent pas mal l'alcool son parfum fleuri qui me chatouille les narines n'est pas désagréable. Mes yeux voyagent d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à son décolleté. Je note qu'il n'est pas très profond mais suffisant pour deviner le creux entre ses petits seins. Elle est menue et j'aime bien ça.

_-Tu voulais me parler de quoi exactement ?_ Dis-je en continuant mon observation. Elle a des bras fins et sa chemise moule bien sa taille.

_-J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à ton sujet et j'avais hâte que tu sois enfin dans le coin pour savoir si c'est vrai._

_-De quoi ?_ Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'elle dit, je me demande ce que ça pourrait faire de glisser ma main dans ses boucles et de tirer dessus en m'enfonçant en elle.

_-Il parait que t'es vraiment très fort. On m'a dit que t'avais massacré douze gars des Reds à toi tout seul._ Ses doigts s'enroulent autour des miens et je repense à cette foutue soirée.

_-Ils étaient huit,_ grincé-je en pensant aux raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire ça. Peut-être que Jacob Black est sorti de l'hôpital maintenant. Je sens mes doigts se resserrer sur ceux de la fille mais je n'arrive pas à contrôler ça. Je prie pour qu'il ne soit jamais de nouveau face à moi. Ça me dégrise d'un coup, je pense à Bella, sa peine, ses douleurs, son mal-être, sa perfection, son corps, son souffle.

_-C'est pas grave huit c'est déjà pas mal !_ Rit-elle et mes doigts se resserrent un peu plus encore. Quand bien même ils auraient été quarante ça n'aurait rien changé.

_-Aïe !_ Couine-t-elle en tentant de retirer sa main. Et je la pousse pour passer. Je crois que je vais tuer quelqu'un. Je sors des chiottes en trombe et Alice me regarde avec étonnement quand je passe derrière le bar pour prendre le couloir de service. Je grimpe l'escalier et je frappe contre le bois de la porte.

_-Entrez !_ Résonne le ténor grave de Carlisle et je ne suis pas étonné de trouver la pièce enfumée, quatre gars installés autour de lui à taper les cartes.

Carlisle se lève immédiatement et ses compagnons le regardent férocement. On n'interrompt pas une partie comme ça, mais Carlisle semble au-dessus de ça. Il ne me jette pas un regard et se dirige vers le grand placard en bois sombre qui longe la cloison de droite. Il en sort une bouteille et deux minuscules verres. Il claque la porte de l'armoire et fait signe à ses invités de dégager.

J'avance dans la pièce en regardant tout autour de moi, rien n'a changé ici, toujours cette même odeur de tabac, ces lampes jaunies et ces boiseries sombres qui donnent l'impression qu'il fait toujours nuit ici.

Les mecs s'en vont et je tombe dans la chaise face à lui. Il me détaille un petit moment, sans rien dire, ses yeux ne reflètent pas la joie que je pensais y voir. Il a l'air en colère et je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi. Il remplit les verres à ras bord et en pousse un vers moi. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens et je suis sûr qu'on a l'air de deux chiens qui se jaugent avant de se sauter à la gorge. Il bascule sa tête en arrière et le liquide s'en va directement dans le fond dans sa gorge. Je fais de même, je repose mon verre en le claquant un peu trop brutalement sur la table. C'est un moyen de dire qu'il faut qu'il dise ce qu'il a à dire sinon je me casse. Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois en regardant mon verre qui tourne entre mon pouce et mon index.

_-As-tu conscience de ce que tu as fait ?_ Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire qui mérite que tu m'ignores pendant trois mois ?_

_-Je ne t'ai pas ignoré._ Claque-t-il.

_-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? Tu n'es même pas venu me chercher._

_-J'ai un casier judiciaire Edward, je n'ai pas droit au parloir déjà, ensuite j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de profiter de tes copains un peu et que tu vois par toi-même ce qui se passe ici avant qu'on ait cette discussion._

_-Quoi quelle discussion ? Bordel Carlisle qu'est-ce que tu me reproches au juste ?_

_-Ton attitude irresponsable ! Tu joues au grand, tu fais le costaud mais tu n'es qu'un gamin ! Je pensais que tu prendrais du plomb dans la tête mais tu es de pire en pire ! Quand vas-tu grandir ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte des dégâts que tu causes autour de toi ?_

_-Quoi ?_ Crie-je ahuri. _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Carlisle ? C'est toi ! C'est toi qui m'a mis tout ça dans les mains, c'est toi qui m'a porté ainsi, j'ai toujours suivi ton exemple comment tu peux me le reprocher ?_

_-Tu n'étais pas le même quand je t'ai fait ce cadeau !_

_-C'était un putain de cadeau empoisonné, tu le savais !_

_-Je pensais que tu serais assez solide pour y faire face ! Tu étais déterminé et cette fille est arrivée et tu t'es mis à disjoncter ! Tout a commencé à aller de travers le jour où pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, tu as décidé que tu t'occuperais d'elle !_

_-Elle avait besoin de moi !_ Me défends-je avec véhémence, ne supportant pas qu'il accuse Bella.

_-Besoin de toi ? Non mais tu t'entends sérieusement ? Quelle femme dans sa putain d'existence aurait besoin d'un homme comme toi ? Tu n'as même pas conscience de ce que tu lui as fait !_

Je veux lui répondre mais ma bouche reste grande ouverte, il a tellement raison. Comme je ne dis rien, il se lève et contourne la table pour attraper dans le bas d'un meuble quelque chose. Mon carnet d'adresses atterrit en claquant sous mon nez.

_-Elle m'a donné ça, le jour où je l'ai emmené à la gare._ Le ton de Carlisle est plein de colère mais je m'en fiche, je souffle de soulagement en frottant le coin corné. C'est donc elle qui l'avait, j'étais persuadé que la police l'avait trouvé en perquisitionnant, j'étais persuadé que ce truc ferai tomber tous mes amis. Un petit sourire s'inscrit sur mon visage, Bella… foutu petit ange adorable. Je comprends pourquoi j'ai été libéré plutôt, ils n'avaient rien, ne trouvaient rien, grâce à elle.

_-C'était ma bonne étoile._ Dis-je laconiquement en me perdant dans le souvenir de son sourire.

_-Et tu l'as foutue en l'air pauvre con ! Cette gamine n'avait rien demandé ! Elle s'est retrouvée seule, sans rien, du jour au lendemain._

_-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Carlisle ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour Bella après mon arrestation ?_

_-Parce que maintenant tu t'en soucies ?_

_-Alice m'a dit qu'elle allait bien ! Putain bien sûr que je m'en soucie !_

_-Évidement qu'elle allait bien, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, la mort de sa mère, les coups de son père, son agression, tes paroles étaient tellement facile à encaisser._

_-Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes Carlisle ! Dis-moi bordel ! Comment sais-tu tout ça !_

_-Parce quand les flics t'ont emmené c'est moi qu'elle a appelé ! Cette gamine avait plus de jugeote et de maturité que vous tous réunis ! Edward, as-tu conscience qu'il y a une différence entre se foutre sur la tronche entre supporters que de blesser intentionnellement des gens ?_

_-Ils le méritaient !_

_-Je ne te parle pas des Blacks là ! Je te parle de Bella !_

_-Que devais-je faire ?_

_-Rester loin d'elle ! Ne pas abuser d'elle ! Merde, je pensais t'avoir inculqué des valeurs. Tu as brisé cette fille !_

_-Qu'est-ce que j'aurai dû faire ? j'aurai dû lui dire quoi ? De se démerder en attendant que je sorte de taule pour que je lui offre une vie de merde ?_

_-Pauvre crétin, tu aurais dû l'accompagner au commissariat, qu'elle porte plainte, tu aurais dû rester près d'elle, la soutenir, au lieu de ça tu as laissé ta putain de fierté de merde prendre le dessus, tu l'as abandonnée et tu lui as dit qu'elle n'était rien pour toi ! Espèce de con est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as fait ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, est-ce que tu penses que tu n'aurais pas pu lui épargner ça ?_

_-Je n'ai pas réfléchi ! J'étais en colère, j'avais la haine ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?_

_-Non._ Dit-il catégorique sans lâcher mon regard.

_-Tu attends quoi ? Que je m'effondre ? Que je m'étouffe avec ma culpabilité ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça, j'ai pleinement conscience des dégâts que j'ai causés._

_-Alors pourquoi tu te pointes ici, avec ton putain de grand sourire arrogant, que tu fais comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé ! Je t'ai regardé pendant plus d'une heure, rire et chanter avec tes copains, tu vas reprendre ta vie, tirer profit de ça ?_

_-Quel profit ? Dis-moi ce que tu vois de positif que je peux tirer de ça sérieusement ?_

_-Arrête ça tout de suite Edward ! Pas à moi ! Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe ! Tu as envoyé aux urgences Sam Black ! Le leader des Reds, ici tu es comme un Dieu maintenant et tous les kops de supporters du pays le savent et vous craignent désormais. Ne me fais pas croire que ça ne te fait pas jubiler ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas heureux de voir tous ces gars en bas qui sont prêts à en découdre avec toi contre tous les manges-merdes de supporters de l'Angleterre !_

_-Ce n'était pas calculé Carlisle ! Je ne pensais qu'à Bella quand j'ai fait ça, il n'a jamais été question de moi ou de l'EFC ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses ça. Jamais je n'aurais fait souffrir Bella pour ma réputation ! Tu n'as rien compris !_

La colère me fait lever de mon siège et j'ai claqué la porte de l'appartement avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit. Mes pas résonnent dans l'escalier et je traverse le pub bondé sans même regarder autour de moi.

Quel connard ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui se passe ici maintenant.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16**

**Looe Octobre 1985**

«Ce qu'on rencontre dans la vie est la destinée. La façon dont on la rencontre est l'effort personnel »

Sathya Sai Baba

**Bella**

_Parfois on a envie de se claquer parce qu'on est stupide. Mais on agit stupidement quand on ne réfléchit pas, et on ne réfléchit pas quand on laisse les émotions prendre le dessus sur la raison. Aimer rend stupide. Quand on te gifle tends l'autre joue, si je continue d'aimer je risque de me frapper un long moment._

Plus que deux cartons et c'est fini, je m'empresse de ranger les boites de conserve sur l'étagère, veillant méticuleusement à mettre l'étiquette face à moi, bien en évidence. Les rayons sont plus colorés et beaucoup plus jolis ainsi. Je recule de deux pas dans l'allée pour admirer le travail accompli. C'est propre, bien droit, les étiquettes bien à leur place. Je souris un peu, le sourire du travail bien fait, j'aime beaucoup cela, ça me fait sentir plus sereine pour partir en week-end. Je découpe les cartons et les pose bien à plat sur le tas que j'ai formé depuis le début de l'après-midi. Je remonte la petite allée pour faire signe à Riley, il peut venir les enlever. Il rapplique illico.

_-Tu aurais pu venir m'aider à finir si tu attendais que j'aie terminé._

_-J'aurais pu c'est vrai, mais tu serais repassée derrière moi alors…_

_-C'est faux ! _Crie-je et il éclate de rire en chargeant mes cartons dans son chariot.

_-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai rien dit !_ Ricane-t-il, il pense que je suis maniaque, il n'a pas tort, mais je le nie en bloc, ça m'amuse de me chamailler avec lui.

_-Hé tu m'attends ?_ Crie-il en s'éloignant vers l'arrière du magasin alors que moi je prends la direction du vestiaire.

_-Oui dehors, à toute de suite._

Il me rejoint quelques minutes après que j'aie déposé ma blouse dans mon casier et que je sois passée au bureau prendre mon chèque de la semaine. On marche côte à côte sur le trottoir qui ramène vers le centre ville. L'après-midi semble vouloir être plutôt ensoleillé et je m'en réjouis après la pluie et le froid de ces derniers jours. Peut-être qu'on va pouvoir profiter une dernière fois de la plage avant l'hiver.

-_On fait quoi ce week-end ?_ Riley hausse les épaules avant de me répondre.

_-Je ne sais pas, ma copine arrive à dix-huit heures à la gare, je vais la chercher, après on va manger avec Garrett sûrement, tu en es ?_ Il me fait un grand sourire invitant, suppliant presque, et je fais non de la tête.

_-On a déjà prévu de manger avec la bande demain, on ne va pas aller au restaurant tous les soirs, si ?_

_-Pourquoi pas ? On n'a qu'une vie !_

_-D'accord rendez-vous où ?_

_-Devant chez Angy, vers dix-neuf heures._

_-Ok à toute à l'heure._

_-Tout' Bell'._

Je rentre chez moi et Pti'Pote m'accueille en sautant partout. Je passe son collier par-dessus sa tête et je lui ouvre la porte. Je profite du rayon de soleil pour aller jusqu'à la plage. Je le fais courir en lui jetant sa balle un petit moment. Mais pas suffisamment cependant pour occuper une bonne partie de mon après-midi. Je n'ai pas vu Esmée depuis quelques jours et elle me manque, j'envisage d'aller lui rendre visite avant le dîner, mais je dois attendre qu'elle finisse son travail alors je tourne un peu en rond. J'ai déjà fait le ménage et je n'ai rien de particulier à faire pour m'occuper les mains. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, qui fait toujours office de canapé et je change plusieurs fois de chaîne à la télévision. Une scène d'amour dégoulinante dans un téléfilm me tire les larmes et je me sens stupide. Je pense à Edward, encore un peu et je finis par câliner Pti'Pote en me roulant en boule.

_-Est-ce que tu crois qu'il va bien ? Tu crois qu'il s'ennuie ? Tu crois qu'il pense encore à nous parfois ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, mais il t'aimait bien toi, tu le sais ça Pti chien ?_

Il roule sur lui-même et me présente son ventre en jappant. Je m'empresse de le grattouiller en regardant le téléphone. Je pourrai appeler Alice maintenant, elle doit avoir commencé son service et probablement qu'il n'y a pas encore trop de monde.

J'hésite un long moment. A quoi ça servirait ? Si ce n'est à rouvrir un petit peu la plaie, à croire que j'aime me faire du mal. Comme une espèce de droguée, j'ai besoin de prendre une petite dose, même si c'est par procuration, savoir qu'Alice le voit me fait me sentir terriblement mal et ça me fait du bien quelque part. J'aime souffrir c'est évident. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit juste l'ennui qui me pousse à appeler Alice après des semaines sans l'avoir fait. Je sais que c'est le manque, mais le manque de quoi je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il me manque parce que ce n'est pas le cas, ma vie ici n'est pas ennuyeuse et il n'en a jamais fait partie. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir quitté Liverpool, ça ne peut pas être cette ville qui me manque non plus, c'est plus que ça et je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots là-dessus. Ni même à comprendre pourquoi j'en ai autant besoin. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il m'a rejetée ainsi et ça me rend tellement triste que j'espère toujours qu'elle me donnera une explication, un indice. Si je comprenais enfin pourquoi il n'a plus voulu de moi, je pourrais envisager de passer à autre chose peut-être. Alors je décroche le téléphone, espérant qu'avoir un semblant d'explication me fera aller mieux et peut-être penser moins à lui.

Je glisse mes doigts dans les trous et je fais rapidement tourner le disque rotatif, le grincement qu'il fait chaque fois qu'il reprend sa place m'agace, mais rapidement la tonalité me parvient et mon ventre se serre.

_-Le Oak Bonjour que puis-je pour vous ?_ Carillonne la voix d'Alice et je n'entends pas un immense brouhaha derrière elle, d'ailleurs elle ne crie même pas pour se faire entendre cette fois.

_-Salut Alice c'est Bella._

_-Hé ! Salut toi ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre, je pensais que tu ne voulais plus donner de nouvelles !_

_-Non, non juste un peu occupée et toi comment tu vas ? Je ne te dérange pas ?_

_-Oh non, pas du tout ! C'est vraiment calme ici ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on est ouvert._

_-Comment ça se fait ?_

_-Déjà c'est vendredi, il est encore tôt, la plupart des gens n'ont pas terminé le travail encore et puis les gars qui traînent ici d'habitude sont tous partis à Londres ce week-end alors ça va être vraiment calme je pense._

_-Il y a match ?_

_-Oh oui ! M'en parle pas, je sens que j'ai les nerfs en pelote ! _Elle rit avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre.

_-Et toi alors quoi de nouveau ? Toujours à Looe ?_

_-Oui, oui._

_-Et le boulot ? Ta tante ça va ? Raconte, vous faites quoi ?_

_-Ça va, tout se passe bien, je me suis fait pas mal d'amis ici maintenant, grâce à mon travail et aux amis de ma tante. Elle va bien, on va faire une animation pour Halloween chez elle, la semaine prochaine. Je dois l'aider à préparer, on va faire des citrouilles et des costumes pour les enfants de son école._

_-Super c'est trop cool ! Et ton appartement alors ? Tu es bien installée maintenant ?_

_-Je n'ai pas vraiment fait grand chose, j'étais plutôt enthousiaste d'avoir trouvé quelque chose si vite, je voulais faire plein de trucs, mais finalement je me contente de ce que j'ai, c'est très bien. Et toi alors ça va à Everton ?_

_-Oui, la routine, quoi que… en fait c'est un peu compliqué ici, enfin, à la maison. Edward est sorti._

_-Hein ? Déjà ?_ Mon ventre se serre douloureusement en entendant son prénom et j'en perds un peu mon souffle.

_-Oui,_ soupire Alice à l'autre bout du fil. Après un long silence durant lequel je ne trouve rien à dire. Elle finit par ricaner un peu, mal à l'aise.

_-Oui, il a eu une remise de peine parce que les prisons sont surchargées et il s'est bien comporté visiblement. Mais depuis c'est un peu le chaos ici._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Disons que Carlisle et lui ont eu un léger différent._

_-Ils se sont battus ? _M'écrie-je mortifiée d'entendre ça.

_-Non, non pas du tout ! T'es dingue ! En fait il est sorti il y a pratiquement un mois maintenant et il est venu le voir tout de suite, ils se sont parlés et depuis ils ne se parlent plus. Edward lui en veut et il est vraiment miné, enfin il va bien mais je crois qu'il est un peu perdu._

_-Je comprends, ça ne doit pas être facile mais pourquoi se sont-ils disputés ?_

_-Je ne sais pas vraiment, ils ne m'en parlent pas figure-toi et depuis qu'il vit chez nous, j'évite de me retrouver entre quatre murs avec lui._

_-Il vit chez vous ?_

_-Oui, Jasper lui a proposé de rester à la maison, le temps qu'il retrouve du travail et tout ça._

_-Est-ce qu'il a parlé de moi ? Je veux dire… Est-ce qu'il…_

_-Non, Bella, je suis désolée, vraiment. Tu sais Edward est spécial, il ne dit pas grand-chose et puis, je ne crois pas qu'il pense encore à toi. Enfin, tu sais il doit refaire sa vie et reprendre sa place. Tu sais à quel point je tiens à lui, mais il est vraiment con des fois et il n'y a pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il pense. Il n'y a que le football et sa bande._

_-Je pensais qu'il réfléchirait._

_-Je suis désolée Bella, je crois qu'il faut que tu passes à autre chose maintenant._

_-J'essaie, ce n'est pas forcément facile._

_-Il ne mérite pas que tu sois malheureuse pour lui Bella. Oublie-le._

_-Oui, tous les jours je me dis que je vais faire ça._

_-Et tu vas y arriver, c'est un crétin et puis c'est tout ! Bon et il y a des mecs mignons à Looe ?_

_-Bof, pas vraiment. Comment va Rosalie ? _Finis-je par demander.

_-Bien, elle est énorme tu la verrais, tu ne la reconnaîtrais pas._

_-C'est pour bientôt il me semble._

_-Oui, le mois prochain ! Emmett est dans tous ses états c'est assez marrant de le voir comme ça, il a vraiment la trouille. Mais ils sont heureux._

_-Et toi ? Avec Jasper ? C'est pour quand ?_ Ris-je un peu pour essayer de chasser Edward de mes pensées, pour contenir le cri de douleur qui menace de s'échapper de ma poitrine et avoir une discussion agréable avec Alice.

_-On en a parlé, il veut mettre un peu d'argent de côté avant et je veux m'entraîner sur les bébés de Rose d'abord. Bon Bella, je suis contente de t'avoir entendue, on n'a pas beaucoup de monde mais c'est bientôt l'heure de la débauche, j'ai encore des trucs à préparer._

_-Oui oui, bien sûr Alice, je te laisse. Je te dis bon courage et puis merci de me donner encore des nouvelles._

_-Je t'en prie, c'est moi qui te remercie, je m'inquiète pour toi !_

_-Je vais bien Alice, merci encore et bon courage pour le boulot._

_-Merci, bonne soirée à toi et oh Bella ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Ne laisse pas des mois passer, j'aime bien papoter avec toi !_

_-Moi aussi ! A bientôt._

_-Bisous !_

Je laisse tomber le téléphone quand j'entends la tonalité grésiller dans mon oreille. Un étau de fer glacial comprime mon cœur. Un mois qu'il est sorti et il n'a pas donné signe de vie. « Oublie-le, passe à autre chose… » mais c'est ce que je me tue à faire et ça ne passe pas. Je sens la douleur envahir ma main et courir dans mon poignet. Je prends conscience que je suis en train de mordre mon poing pour étouffer mes sanglots. Mais la douleur physique fait pâle figure par rapport à ce que je ressens à l'intérieur. Je n'aurais jamais dû passer ce coup de fil, j'ai l'impression que de l'acide ronge mon cœur et les larmes brûlent ma peau. Je m'étouffe de chagrin, comme désespérée car je ne veux pas me dire que c'est fini, qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, même si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas accepter. Je ne peux pas vivre avec ça, sans lui, sans l'espoir qu'un jour il revienne vers moi. Sans cet espoir toutes ses paroles sont vraies, il n'a pas besoin de moi, il ne veut pas de moi et je ne peux pas le croire, je ne veux pas le croire et c'est pourtant si évident.

Après une heure de larmes, je finis par trouver le courage de me lever, j'enfile une veste et je traîne mes pieds jusqu'à chez Esmée. Je frappe le butoir en fer forgé contre la porte en bois blanc. Quelques secondes plus tard un grand sourire aimant est face à moi, mais il se brise quand elle comprend mon état et ses yeux se remplissent de peine à mesure que les miens se remplissent de larmes et je fonds dans ses bras qu'elle m'ouvre sans aucune question.

Je me retrouve à sangloter pendant de longues minutes contre son épaule dans la véranda. Je voudrais lui dire ce que je ressens mais les mots n'arrivent pas à sortir, chaque fois qu'une syllabe va franchir la barrière de mes lèvres elle est rattrapée, puis dépassée par un sanglot. Ce qui provoque une caresse à l'arrière de ma tête et un léger balancement de l'étreinte qui me serre.

_-Chut Bella, chut… calme-toi_. Murmure-t-elle sans cesse et j'aimerai pouvoir me calmer et parler tranquillement, sereinement mais j'ai l'impression que les vagues d'émotion n'arrêtent pas de venir me frapper encore et encore.

_-Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Murmure Esmée dans mes cheveux.

_-J'ai… j'ai …_ Je sens mes dents s'entrechoquer quand j'essaie d'articuler.

-_Respire chérie, doucement. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose au travail ?_

_-Non._

_-Dehors, dans la rue ?_ Je fais non de la tête.

_-Tu as une mauvaise nouvelle ?_

_-Oui ! J'ai appelé Al… Alice._

_-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward c'est ça ?_

_-Non, il est sorti de prison._ Un sanglot perfore ma poitrine et je me tords sur moi-même. Esmée resserre sa prise sur moi et caresse ma joue. Encore un long moment je pleure dans ses bras, comme si toutes ces semaines à attendre n'avaient servi à rien, toute ma colère envers lui vient de disparaître et je n'ai plus aucun espoir de lui dire quoi que ce soit un jour. Tous les discours que j'avais préparés dans ma tête, tout ce que j'avais prévu de faire s'il revenait, tout ça vole en éclats et Esmée essaie de me réconforter mais je crois que j'ai juste besoin de vider tout ce mal qui bouffe mon être.

_-Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ?_ Demande ma tante après plusieurs minutes.

_-Non, il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi cette fois je le sais, Alice me l'a dit._ Esmée ne répond rien alors je reprends une profonde inspiration qui fait tressauter mes poumons et je lui explique encore :

_-Il est sorti il y a un mois et il n'a rien dit à propos de moi, il n'a pas appelé, rien ! C'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé pour lui._

_-Je suis désolée Bella. Vraiment._

_-Pourquoi je dois endurer ça ? Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?_

_-Bella, il faut que tu te reprennes ! _Dit-elle plus fermement. _Bella ? Écoute-moi ! Tu ne dois pas t'infliger ça, accepte-le. Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais tu as toute ta vie devant toi, tu as enduré tellement de choses déjà, ne le laisse pas te détruire, je t'en prie._

_-Je sais._

Esmée me serre contre elle encore un long moment puis me demande :

_-Est-ce que tu veux passer la nuit ici ? Je peux te préparer un petit truc pour dîner et on regarde un film, toutes les deux. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_-C'est une bonne idée, j'ai dit à Riley que je viendrais manger avec eux, mais je n'en ai plus du tout envie._

_-Je vais l'appeler et je te prépare des ailerons de poulet au paprika, est-ce que ça te dit ?_

_-Merci Esmée._

_-Je t'en prie chérie, allez viens, tiens prends les bottes près de la porte, emmène ton chien dans le jardin et ramène moi quelques courgettes. Dans le fond, il y en a quelques unes qui sont prêtes à être dégustées._

_-Il y a encore des courgettes à cette époque ?_

_-L'air de la mer ma petite fille, tu apprendras ! Allez file !_

Je sais qu'Esmée m'envoie prendre l'air pour que je me calme et qu'elle puisse appeler Riley sans que je l'entende, parce qu'elle sait que je vais culpabiliser si je l'entends leur dire que je ne peux pas venir. Pti'Pote trottine dans l'allée en pierre qui mène au fond du jardin, là où se trouve le potager et les arbres fruitiers. Comme Esmée ne cesse de me le dire, il faut observer la nature pour la comprendre. Alors je regarde les grandes citrouilles orange éparpillées au milieu de leurs larges feuilles vertes fièrement dressées. Je jette un coup d'œil au massif de rhododendrons sous les sapins et un peu plus haut, sur la petite colline, le grand pommier sur lequel je devine encore quelques fruits bien rouges. On devrait penser à les cueillir avant les premières gelées, sauf si Esmée a décidé d'en faire cadeau aux oiseaux cet hiver, c'est une possibilité. Je ramasse ensuite trois grosses courgettes vert foncé et je me demande bien ce qu'on va pouvoir faire avec ça. Pti'Pote ne veut pas rentrer alors je le laisse dehors, le terrain est clos, il ne risque pas d'aller errer. De toute façon ce n'est pas son genre. Ma crise semble passée, Esmée est un vrai pansement pour ma blessure. Sans elle, je pense que j'aurai perdu pied pour de bon. La vie continue comme toujours, il est temps que je passe à autre chose et si pour moi j'en suis incapable, je peux sûrement le faire pour elle. Je veux la rendre heureuse et je sais que pour ça il faut que je le sois. On est plus que nous deux maintenant, on doit se serrer les coudes. Alors je vais être forte pour elle.

**Edward**

_Qui a dit qu'il fallait prendre un cap et s'y tenir même si la route est semée d'embûches? Qu'il faut se battre et toujours aller de l'avant pour atteindre ses objectifs ? Une bien belle phrase pour des belles conneries, j'avais pour but de retrouver ma vie, je n'ai pas dû me battre assez fort alors ?_

Tout part dans tous les sens, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je suis assis en haut de la tribune et j'observe les Gunners prendre une branlée phénoménale par nos joueurs. C'est la soixante- huitième minute et il y a déjà trois-zéro pour nous, chez eux, la honte pour eux, ça tourne à la correction. Le match est bien, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'exulter comme avant. Ce n'est plus pareil, je le sais, je le sens et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ça a changé mais une chose est sure, je n'ai plus le goût pour tout ça. Je voudrais ressentir l'adrénaline dans mes veines en pensant à la baston qui nous attend de l'autre côté des gradins dans quelques minutes. Mais je ne ressens rien, mon cœur ne s'emballe pas, mes jambes ne tremblent pas, je ne suis pas enveloppé par la brume de rage qui m'anime habituellement.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Jasper une seconde, comme moi, il n'a l'air pas vraiment là. Il devrait trépigner comme un gamin en triturant ses cheveux comme il fait toujours quand il est impatient. Au lieu de ça, il baille. On applaudit le quatrième but, je fume une nouvelle cigarette, je regarde les mecs devant nous sauter partout. Arsenal est largement dominé, les joueurs ont laissé tomber, alors ils s'en prennent un cinquième et c'est à ce moment-là que les gars d'Everton commencent à allumer les fumigènes. James grimpe sur le grillage et agite fièrement son bâton enflammé. La tribune devient rougeoyante, magnifique dans la fumée blanche mais on suffoque. Je remonte mon col et j'y enfouie mon nez et ma bouche.

_-On se tire ?_ Demande Jasper à quelques secondes du sifflet final.

_-Ouais,_ dis-je sans cérémonie. Et je comprends qu'on a bien fait quand on passe un épais cordon de policiers. Comme on est que deux, ils nous laissent passer et je refrène mon envie de leur cracher dessus. Ils ont presque été polis puisqu'ils ne nous ont rien dit.

On ne traîne pas longtemps dans le nord de Londres, on prend le bus qui ramène vers le centre. Jasper ne dit pas grand-chose, moi non plus, on a l'air de deux dépressifs et quand on trouve un pub qui semble nous correspondre, cosy, sombre avec des vieilles banquettes en cuir et une gérante mignonne on s'y installe.

_-Ce n'est pas pareil quand Emmett n'est pas_ _là_, dis-je forcé de constater qu'on s'est fait chier.

_-Ouais, clair,_ Jasper se laisse tomber en face de moi, faisant tanguer sa bière. _C'est plus comme avant_ souffle-t-il nostalgique.

_-Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Je ne comprends pas !_

_-Trop de choses, _dit-il énigmatique en trempant ses lèvres dans la mousse. J'arque un sourcil.

_-Everton a gagné le championnat la saison dernière, les gars attendaient ça depuis des décennies, les vieux n'ont plus le goût, voir Everton soulever la coupe et mourir. J'ai entendu ça dans la bouche du gros Bill._

_-Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, regarde, la tribune était pleine, Everton a de plus en plus de supporters._

_-Des gamins Edward, juste des gosses. Est-ce que tu as regardé autour de nous ? Ils avaient tous dans les vingt ans, même moins pour beaucoup._

_-Tu crois qu'on est trop vieux pour ces conneries ?_

_-Peut-être que ça nous amuse plus ? Je veux dire, l'EFC n'a plus rien à prouver. C'est con à dire mais je crois qu'on a eu ce qu'on voulait et puis oui ; on aspire à autre chose maintenant._

Je médite quelques secondes les paroles de mon pote, il a raison, on aspire à autre chose. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi.

_-Tu aspires à quoi toi ?_ L'interrogé-je imaginant qu'il va me mettre sur une piste.

_-Me poser, mettre de l'argent de côté, prendre des vacances, des trucs comme ça. Pas toi ?_

_-Non. J'ai pratiquement plus un rond alors mettre de l'argent à droite ça me parait surréaliste._

_-Ouais, mais tu vas retrouver du boulot, tu ne vas pas glander éternellement si ?_

_-Non, peut-être que je devrais bouger d'Everton quelques temps ? Ici, à Londres tu crois qu'il y aurait du boulot pour un lascar comme moi ?_

_-Sûrement. Il n'y a qu'en essayant que tu le sauras. Mais t'envisages sérieusement de partir de Liverpool ?_

_-Ouais, je n'ai plus rien à foutre dans cette ville._

_-Et l'EFC ?_

_-Arrête, les gars se débrouillent très bien sans moi, je suis sûr que Kyle et James n'ont même pas vu qu'on s'était tiré avant la fin._

_-C'est clair, l'autre était suspendu comme un singe au-dessus de la pelouse._

_-Ils doivent être en train de se faire raccompagner vers la gare à l'heure qu'il est._

_-On devrait peut-être y aller nous aussi d'ailleurs, avant de louper le dernier train qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

_-J'ai quelques billets, peut-être que je vais rester ici moi._

_-Je vais appeler Alice alors, lui dire qu'on reste dans le coin._

Il s'éloigne vers le fond du bar en fouillant ses poches. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il raconte à sa copine et je m'en fous. Je ne supporte pas de les voir interagir tous les deux, ils dégueulent d'affection l'un pour l'autre. Jasper est une vraie merde face à Alice, pire que je ne l'étais avec Bella. C'est dégueulasse, répugnant de voir un mec comme lui, avec le caractère d'un lion se transformer en agneau quand il s'agit d'une gonzesse. Et il me renvoie en pleine gueule tout ce que j'aimais être avec Bella. Mais bon, je n'aurai pas pu être autrement avec ma poupée.

_-Ed mon pote ?_ Ali' veut te parler.

-_Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_ Il agite le combiné et je vais prendre la communication. Jasper s'éloigne quand je porte l'appareil à mon oreille.

_-Ouais Alice quoi de neuf ?_

_-Pourquoi vous devez rester à Londres ?_

_-J'en sais rien, juste passer la soirée ici et puis traîner un peu, pourquoi ? C'est quoi le problème ?_

_-Jure-moi que vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous avec des gars ? Edward ?_

_-Non, on n'a rien de prévu, pourquoi tu prends la tête là ?_

_-Parce que je m'inquiète pour vous ! _Crie-t-elle ahurie que j'ose poser la question et du coin de l'œil je sens que Jasper m'observe, il est tendu et je sais qu'il va m'en vouloir si j'envoie péter Alice.

_-Ouais, tu t'inquiètes pour ton mec surtout ! Mais arrête de t'en faire, pas de baston ni de pute, juste quelques bières, tranquille, c'est ok ?_

_-Je m'inquiète pour toi aussi Edward ! Et je ne suis pas la seule d'ailleurs, Bella a appelé hier._

_-Pourquoi ?_ Fais-je surpris, un poids tombant dans mon ventre. Je savais qu'elle avait appelé plusieurs fois quand j'étais en prison, j'ignorais qu'elle le faisait encore et ça me fait de la peine, je me sens merdique.

_-Parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi sûrement, qu'Everton lui manque peut-être j'en sais rien._

_-Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle voulait quoi ?_

_-Savoir comment on allait, toi en particulier. Je lui ai dit que tu étais sorti._ Je mords mes lèvres en calant mon dos contre le mur. L'arrière de ma tête vient d'elle-même heurter la cloison. Je ne devrais pas m'intéresser à ce qu'elle a pu dire ou faire mais c'est plus fort que moi. Si Alice peut me dire qu'elle va bien, ça desserrera peut-être un peu la culpabilité qui serre ma gorge.

_-Elle a dit autre chose ? Elle fait quoi ? Elle est où ?_

_-A Looe, toujours, elle travaille. Elle était triste Edward, elle a demandé si tu avais parlé d'elle._

_-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? _Dis-je sentant mes jambes se ramollir et mon sang quitter mon visage.

_-Rien, je lui ai rien dit Edward ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je lui ai dit de ne plus penser à toi, de passer à autre chose. Elle a dit qu'elle essayait mais que c'était dur, elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Je crois que cette fille s'est encore plus entichée de toi que je le pensais._

_-Je sais, je suis un con, mais elle va bien ?_

_-Elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre visiblement et puis, elle est bien entourée. Pour quelqu'un qui a le cœur brisé je trouve qu'elle s'en sort pas mal !_

_-Alice… _grincé-je en entendant son sarcasme. Elle ricane bêtement.

_-Ok tu sais quoi, ramène l'homme de ma vie entier, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Si tu le fais pas pour moi ou pour lui, fais-le pour toi parce que je te botterai le cul jusqu'à Londres s'il a encore un truc de cassé._

_-Je vais essayer, je ne te promets rien. Salut Ali, à plus tard._

Je raccroche avant même qu'elle ait répondu quoi ce soit. Je me laisse tomber sur la banquette face à mon pote et soupire un grand coup. Il lève un sourcil, m'interroge du regard. Je ne dis rien, j'ai envie d'en parler mais ça vient pas spontanément. Parce que Bella c'est à moi, je déteste qu'Alice lui parle, ça gâche mes souvenirs quand elle me parle d'elle, ça me rassure aussi mais ça bride mon imagination. Je l'imagine tellement, je voudrais tellement la revoir, rien qu'une fois.

_-Je crois que quelqu'un ne m'a jamais manqué autant qu'elle me manque._

_-Qui ça Alice ?_

Mes yeux roulent dans leurs orbites, je descends ma bière pour ne pas montrer mon exaspération.

Finalement, on ne parle pas plus que ça, et Jasper arrive à me convaincre qu'on ne s'ennuiera pas moins à Liverpool qu'ici, que la bière est meilleure, moins chère et que si on bouge maintenant, on devrait pouvoir avoir le dernier train pour rentrer.

Je traîne des pieds jusqu'à la gare. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, moi je n'ai rien qui m'attend à Everton. Je n'ai pas de boulot, je n'ai pas de chez moi. La seule personne pour qui j'avais un semblant d'admiration ne m'adresse plus la parole, mes gars sont en train de prendre des melons énormes et se prennent pour des espèces de supers héros du hooliganisme. Je déteste qu'ils aient la grosse tête, ils tombent sur tout ce qui bouge maintenant, quand nous, on se battait uniquement avec des gars qui en voulaient autant que nous. Les jeunes cassent tout, ils ressemblent de plus en plus aux animaux que décrivent les journalistes. Heureusement qu'il reste les contre-attaques et les débordements sur les pelouses sans quoi le football n'aurait plus aucun intérêt.

La gare est un vrai courant d'air humide alors on décide de ne pas traîner dans le grand hall. J'attrape un petit prospectus avec les horaires des trains. Juste au cas où je voudrais revenir et je suis Jasper sans dire un mot. Je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Everton, pourquoi ça ressemble à grand vide pour moi là-bas. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me rends pas vraiment compte que les dalles de béton grises sont glissantes et le vieux qui marche devant moi non plus car il manque de peu de tomber dans les marches qui mènent au quai. Je rattrape le pépé par le bras avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. Il me regarde tout hagard pendant plusieurs secondes.

-_Vous-êtes ok Monsieur ?_ Demandé-je avant de lâcher son coude.

_-Oui oui, merci jeune homme_ murmure-t-il, _vous êtes gentil_. Je le relâche et Jasper ricane.

_-Bon réflexe Ed, tu lui as évité un fémur !_ Rit-il. _Putain si tu savais comment ça fait mal !_

Je hausse les épaules, je suis de nouveau perdu dans mes pensées. Je pense à Bella, la dernière personne qui m'a dit que j'étais gentil. Je ne suis pas gentil, je ne voulais l'être qu'avec elle, et ce vieux de merde vient de me piquer ça. Je râle en mettant un coup de pied dans un des poteaux qui jalonnent le quai. Quelqu'un de gentil, mon cul, si j'étais gentil je n'aurai pas dit toute cette merde à Bella. Si ça se trouve il m'a même pris pour un jeune homme de bonne famille, c'est vrai qu'avec mon manteau en laine et mes cheveux longs, j'ai l'air d'un mec bien propre. S'il avait vu toute la merde qui se cache sous l'emballage.

Notre train n'est pas prévu avant quinze minutes alors je m'allume une cigarette et je fais des va et vient sur le quai, je voudrais arrêter de réfléchir et savoir quoi faire de ma vie. Je me sens vide et épuisé, je me sens en colère contre moi-même d'avoir besoin d'elle. Et ce putain de panneau sur le quai d'en face avec marqué Plymouth dessus me sort part les yeux.

**Bella**

_Beaucoup de gens pensent que quand on n'a rien de sensé à dire il vaut mieux se taire. Mais est-ce qu'on ne peut pas juste s'exprimer, même si ce n'est pas cohérent, pertinent ou intéressant. Juste dire ce qu'on pense._

Je regarde les gros cumulus blancs cotonneux se mouvoir sur eux-mêmes. Au milieu de l'étendue de ciel bleu ils dessinent de drôles de formes. Bien sûr je ne dis pas que je vois un dinosaure à droite au-dessus de la mer et une tête biscornue juste au-dessus de moi, mes amis me prendraient pour une gamine. J'aime à croire que je ne le suis plus, j'ai dix-huit ans depuis plus d'un mois, je travaille, j'ai un appartement. J'envisage même très sérieusement de passer mon permis de conduire alors non, je suis plus une enfant. Mais se laisser aller à ces petites gamineries ça fait du bien.

Angy ricane près de moi et mon attention se détourne de la voûte céleste pour connaître l'origine de son rire et je vois les lèvres de Riley manger son nez. Ils sont écœurants à se bécoter sans cesse. Je tourne la tête pour regarder ailleurs et je ne vois que des gens en couple, à deux ou avec des enfants, se balader sur la plage. Il fait beau alors les gens en profitent, comme nous. Je me redresse en prenant appui sur mes coudes, je scrute les alentours, il y a bien un type assis tout seul sur la digue à une centaine de mètres mais sinon, ils sont tous en famille. Je prends une giclée de sable dans la figure.

_-Merde Riley !_ Crie-je en le voyant détaler rejoindre Garrett et d'autres gars de la bande pour jouer au foot. Ils ont tracé des grandes lignes sur le sable et se servent de leurs pulls pour délimiter les cages. Moi mon pull il est très bien sur moi, parce que même si le soleil est très généreux en cette fin octobre, on est loin des températures de cet été.

Angela et moi on regarde les garçons jouer un long moment, ils ont l'air de s'éclater comme des fous. Je vois des grandes gerbes de sables voler tout autour d'eux à chaque action. Ils font des chouettes trucs avec le ballon. On les entend rire d'ici, c'est vraiment agréable.

Joham, le plus vieux de la bande revient vers nous le premier.

_-Je crève de soif !_ Dit-il à bout de souffle. Et je lui tends la bouteille d'eau qui traîne sur la couverture près de moi.

_-Merci Bella_ sourit-il en reportant son attention vers le large tout en étanchant sa soif.

_-Moi j'ai faim,_ murmure Angela à coté de moi.

_-Il y a des gâteaux dans le sac à dos de Garrett, si tu veux._ Elle l'attrape du bout des doigts et fouille dedans. Pti'Pote, en entendant le bruissement du sachet plastique, se rue près d'elle et lui fait le coup du regard courroucé. Elle tapote sa truffe.

_-Espèce de morfale. Tiens Bella !_ Elle me tend le paquet et partage son cookie avec mon chien.

_-Il ne va plus te lâcher après ça._ Ris-je alors qu'il lui arrache presque le bout des doigts.

_-Regarde-les ! Ils sont pires que ton chien !_ Riley et ses trois copains rappliquent illico, comme s'ils avaient senti l'odeur de biscuit.

_-Hé moi j'en veux !_ Riley se laisse tomber près de moi sur la couverture et comme elle l'a fait précédemment avec mon chien, Angela nourrit réellement mon ami.

_-Bientôt il va se mettre sur le dos et te demander de lui gratter le ventre._ Angela pouffe à ma remarque et Riley me tire la langue. Je fais circuler le paquet et je sors le jus d'orange. Quand la boite me revient, elle est vide bien sûr. Alors je me relaisse tomber en arrière et je profite des rayons du soleil qui chauffent la toile de mon jean foncé.

_-C'est trop bon ce temps-là,_ dit Garrett et je ferme les yeux en acquiesçant.

_-Hé alors toi gros chien ? Tu veux te battre ? _J'entends mon chien grogner. J'ouvre un œil et Riley est en pleine provocation canine. Mon chien, les pattes avant fléchies, les fesses bien en l'air, remue la queue en jappant.

_-Oh tu crois que tu me fais peur ?_ Dit mon ami en avançant à quatre pattes face à lui. Pti'Pote aucunement impressionné, lui aboie même dessus avant de partir en courant comme un fou et de s'arrêter net quelques mètres plus loin, l'appelant à jouer.

Mon ami ne se fait pas prier longtemps et se jette à ses trousses après avoir pris sa balle qui traînait là.

On les regarde jouer un petit moment, Petit Pote commence à avoir confiance et même s'il ne le laisse toujours pas l'approcher pour le caresser, il lui ramène la balle à chaque fois en la déposant à ses pieds. Riley se fait un plaisir de lui lancer au loin et mon chien traverse la plage à fond pour aller la chercher. Voir mon chien courir sur la plage, dans le soleil avec la mer en fond, est un superbe spectacle.

_-Au fait ? Madame Dwyer a besoin d'aide pour la fête d'Halloween cette année ?_ Angela me sort de ma contemplation et je lui réponds simplement.

_-Non, je ne crois pas, les parents de Riley, les voisins et les parents d'élèves donnent un bon coup de main déjà. Je ne crois pas, mais si tu veux je lui demanderai. Tu reviens le week-end prochain ?_

_-Bien sûr, c'est les vacances scolaires après._

_-Oh ouais, c'est vrai. Une semaine c'est ça ?_

_-Ouais, j'espère qu'il fera ce temps-là !_

_-Ouais moi aussi _souris-je, _enfin_ _je travaille, mais si le temps pouvait rester comme ça._ Je tourne la tête à droite parce que j'entends Riley appeler mon chien avec un peu plus de force. Je ne devine pas Petit Pote près de lui alors je scanne rapidement la plage. Je me lève d'un bond quand je le vois s'éloigner vers la digue.

_-Bella ! Appelle-le !_ Crie Riley et je m'égosille comme une folle en courant vers le haut de la plage. Mon chien ne s'arrête pas et file à toute allure, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose. Je ramasse sa balle à mi-chemin et l'appelle à nouveau, Il n'est qu'à une vingtaine de mètres et je sais qu'il a dû m'entendre mais il ne revient pas et s'attaque au pauvre jeune homme qui était tranquillement assis en bas des marches qui montent sur la digue.

_-_ _Pti'Pote! Mince viens aux pieds !_ Je m'énerve un peu quand le type, au physique élancé, qui a l'air plutôt jeune d'ici, le repousse et qu'il est obligé de s'en aller. Mon chien fait fuir le touriste alors je continue d'avancer quand il remonte les marches à la hâte et que mon chien disparaît derrière le muret qui sert de rambarde. Je me remets à courir et quand j'arrive en bas de l'escalier, je découvre avec stupeur qu'il est vide. Je monte les marches quatre à quatre, en haut il y a la route et les voitures peuvent rouler vite sur le front de mer. Mon chien continue à suivre l'homme, je ne comprends absolument rien à son comportement. Je crie une nouvelle fois et je suis soulagée que l'homme à la veste grise s'arrête. Mon chien saute sur ses jambes et je l'attrape par le collier.

_-Excusez-moi_ dis-je, me sentant terriblement bête. L'homme reprend sa marche sans même me jeter un regard, je voudrais vraiment être énervée après mon chien mais je n'arrive pas à crier pour le gronder. Alors je tire un peu sur son collier pour qu'il reprenne la direction de la plage. Je l'ai à peine lâché qu'il fait demi-tour, me passe entre les jambes et se remet à courir vers l'homme. Il lui saute une nouvelle fois dessus et le type est une fois de plus obligé de s'arrêter. Je le vois se pencher et caresser mon chien qui a l'air aux anges. Moi je suis partagée entre la colère et l'étonnement de le voir se laisser toucher par un inconnu mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de penser car je dois le récupérer. Je m'excuse avant même d'être arrivée à leur hauteur.

_-Pardon, vraiment je suis désolée ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ! Je suis désolée vraiment, vraiment, il n'est pas méchant ! _Je suis gênée et ma voix sort un peu aiguë et étranglée. J'attrape Petit Pote par le cou et le tire vers moi. L'homme m'ignore et se remet à avancer, je comprends son énervement alors je tiens fermement mon chien en ajoutant plus fort :

_-Je vous demande pardon!_ Dis-je encore.

_-C'est pas grave,_ dit-il froidement sans tourner la tête. La mienne se redresse vivement au son de cette voix. Une pierre tombe dans mon ventre, mes paupières se ferment toutes seules. Je regarde la silhouette s'éloigner, avancer sur le trottoir. Sa taille, ses larges épaules, sa démarche, tout me fait penser à lui et mes jambes se mettent à trembler quand mon cœur s'emballe.

Cette voix, ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle, c'est _ma_ voix, sa voix, c'est lui.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17**

**Looe Octobre 1985**

« Celui qui se perd dans sa passion perd moins que celui qui perd sa passion »

de Saint Augustin

**Edward**

_Affronter l'adversaire sans courber le dos, sans grincer, sans se plaindre, lui flanquer une raclée phénoménale, une de celles qui restent dans les mémoires. Alors on se décide, on bombe le torse, on serre les dents, on contracte ses muscles et on y va ! Enfin, dans une seconde, parce que je m'apprête à me botter le cul. J'ai le droit d'avoir une seconde d'hésitation._

Mes paupières se ferment toutes seules et je lutte contre moi-même pour ne pas m'endormir. Je regarde la campagne verte défiler derrière la vitre. Les arbres qui commencent à devenir rouges annonçant le début de l'hiver et pourtant le grand ciel bleu offre de saisissants contrastes. Le bruit du train me berce, je suis épuisé, j'ai passé une horrible nuit allongé sur un banc pas loin de la gare de Plymouth. Je me demande ce qui m'a pris de traverser les voies et de grimper dans ce train qui m'a déposé au milieu de nulle part en pleine nuit.

Je fais à nouveau craquer mes cervicales endolories et je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon siège. La voie ferrée longe une rivière depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant et j'ai l'impression que plus on avance plus elle s'élargit et c'est fascinant de voir à quel point l'eau est translucide, donnant cette belle couleur bleue. Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'estuaire vert kaki boueux de Liverpool. Les maisons dans les collines verdoyantes sont toutes blanches avec des toits en chaume ou en ardoise, il y a beaucoup de chevaux et de vaches dans les prés, je crois que je ne suis jamais autant descendu dans le sud. Il a l'air de faire bon dehors et la lumière semble tout illuminer ici, s'en est presque douloureux pour mes yeux fatigués.

J'ai beau être fatigué et même si le paysage est magnifique je n'arrive pas à me détendre ni à me laisser aller, mon cerveau tourne à plein ré sais que je suis en train de faire une connerie, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je sens l'adrénaline picoter mes doigts et ça me fait tellement de bien. Autant que ça me fait de mal en fait, parce que je ne sais pas du tout ce que je suis en train de faire. Une partie de moi pense que je vais juste aller m'excuser auprès de Bella de lui avoir fait du mal parce que je n'en peux plus de vivre avec l'idée que je l'ai profondément blessée, ça c'est ma conscience qui en a besoin. Mon corps lui, pense qu'il va tomber à genoux devant elle et la supplier de me prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois, il tremble rien qu'à l'idée de sentir son odeur et sa peau douce. Mais je me pince pour oublier ça. Et encore une autre partie de moi, et je pense vraiment que c'est mon cœur, imagine qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas et qu'elle prendra soin de moi. Qu'elle me parlera avec douceur, qu'elle me fera tout oublier et me sentir de nouveau léger et libre, comme quand elle était près de moi.

Le train ralentit encore, mais cette fois, mon cœur accélère, il est un peu plus de dix heures donc c'est bien là que je suis censé descendre. Et c'est ce que dit la voix d'un homme au travers des enceintes crépitantes. Je laisse passer la femme avec ses deux enfants avant de m'engager dans l'allée. Je remercierais bien ses deux monstres pour avoir braillé pendant plus de deux heures, m'empêchant de dormir et me gardant ainsi dans un état de nerfs proche de l'hystérie qui m'empêche de faire demi-tour.

Je me retrouve sur l'unique quai de la gare de Looe et je crois qu'il me faut plusieurs secondes pour analyser la situation pourtant très simple : je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment je vais la retrouver. Je traverse la gare et une fois dans la rue, avant de commencer à échafauder des plans ridicules je dois trouver un truc à manger sous peine de tomber dans les pommes. Mon estomac semble d'accord avec ça et comme je devine un clocher au bout de la rue qui monte, je me dis que le centre de la ville ne doit être pas loin.

Je me retrouve sur la place devant le monument, pile à la sortie de la messe, je regarde les habitants du village endimanchés, se presser au rythme des cloches pour sortir. Je les suis, la plupart des gens prennent la grande rue à gauche qui débouche sur les hauteurs de la ville et surplombe la côte déchiquetée au loin est aussi splendide que le petit port de plaisance qui s'étale devant moi. Tout est très coloré ici et ça tranche avec les façades blanches baignées de lumière. Tout est lumineux, c'est absolument fascinant. J'oublie presque ma faim et me presse comme les gens vers le petit port. Il y a des vendeurs de poissons, de fruits, de légumes qui ont installés des petits étals sur des planches en bois. Il y a des fruits de mer étranges et ça sent fortement l'iode. Les mouettes crient et parfois le moteur d'un petit bateau ou d'un cyclomoteur vient couvrir le brouhaha des gens qui parlent, se hèlent, se saluent.

La ville a l'aircoupée en deux, de l'autre coté du port, elle s'étend sur une colline, les rues ont l'air étroites et escarpées. Une délicieuse odeur attire l'attention de mon estomac et je tourne la tête à droite pour voir un étalage obscène de Cornish Pasty sortis tout droit des rêves les plus fous de mes jeûnes les plus longs.

_-Vous en voulez combien ?_ Demande une femme rousse en amenant sur le devant de son tablar une nouvelle plaque sur lequel les feuilletés sont encore fumants et l'odeur de viande encore plus alléchante.

_-Euh un… un seul !_ Je tire quelques Livres de ma poche et les pose au coin de la table. _Ne l'emballez pas, je vais le manger tout de suite !_

_-Gourmand !_ Se moque-t-elle en me tendant l'objet de mes convoitises simplement enveloppé dans une feuille de papier.

_-Merci !_ Souris-je avant de croquer dedans avec appétit. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis deux jours et c'est peut-être le cas en fait, je ne sais plus, mais je suis dans cette ville depuis même pas une heure et l'air de la mer m'a ouvert l'appétit, et j'ai une longue journée qui m'attend encore. Trouver un endroit où passer la nuit serait pas mal avant toute chose.

_-Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas du coin, vous savez s'il y a un hôtel dans cette ville ?_

_-Bien sûr, il y a plusieurs auberges sur l'autre rive, après vous pouvez monter du coté de l'île, il y a de très confortables cottages, c'est un peu plus loin de la ville cependant._

_-Ok, merci bien, _dis-je simplement en m'éloignant.

_-Bonne journée !_ Sourit-elle et je crois que sa bonne humeur serait presque contagieuse, à moins que ce soit mon estomac qui se contente. Comme m'a indiqué la vendeuse de feuilletés je traverse le pont qui passe par-dessus l'espèce de petit estuaire, après ça les rues sont beaucoup plus raides sur le flanc de la colline. Looe est traversé par une rivière qui se jette dans la mer à quelques centaines de mètres plus bas. Je décide d'aller par là, rien que pour voir le large. Je m'arrête devant un établissement qui ressemble à un hôtel. Je pousse la porte blanche aux petits carreaux et je frissonne en découvrant l'épais tapis vert et les gros fauteuils en velours assortis. On se croirait chez la vieille.

_-Bonjour ? Que puis-je pour vous ?_ Me demande un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, moustachu, il porte un tablier et s'essuie les mains dans un chiffon. Je pense l'avoir interrompu dans sa vaisselle.

_-Je pense rester dans le coin quelques jours, vous louez des chambres ?_

_-Oui, bien sur quinze livres la nuit, payable d'avance, petit déjeuner inclus. Vous êtes sur le chantier ?_

_-Le chantier ? Non, je suis venu voir une amie. Vous pouvez peut-être me renseigner d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas son adresse._

_-Certainement, Looe est une petite ville, c'est quoi son nom ?_

_-Bella, Bella Swan._

_-Swan ? _Il se gratte la barbe, puis le dessus du crâne. Je vois bien à la façon dont ses yeux se plissent qu'il n'en sait rien mais il trouve bon de me le dire quand même.

_- Non, ça ne me dit rien, elle vit ici depuis longtemps ?_

_-Quelques mois, elle s'est installée chez sa tante, Madame Dwyer, ça vous dit quelque chose ?_

_-Dwyer ? Bien sûr que oui, les seuls Dwyer ici, c'est ceux de la maison du bout du monde._

_-La maison du bout du monde ?_

_-Oui, la dernière, après celle-là la route s'arrête. Tu sors d'ici, tu prends à droite, tu descends jusqu'au front de mer et tu marches jusqu'au bout de la route, la chaumière blanche, la dernière tu ne peux pas la rater._

_-Et c'est loin d'ici ?_

_-Je dirais un petit kilomètre, dix minutes à pied._

_-Super merci !_ Je commence déjà à m'éloigner vers la sortie.

_-Et alors je vous prépare une chambre ?_

_- Je ne sais pas !_ Crie-je depuis l'entrée_, je repasse dans l'après-midi._

Je suis déjà sur le trottoir et je marche jusqu'au front de mer. Plus les minutes passent, plus je sens mon angoisse monter. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire. D'abord que je m'excuse c'est évident, mais ensuite ? Je sens mon cœur qui palpite et je crois même que je commence à transpirer. Je viens de manger mais j'ai quand même l'impression que je vais tourner de l'œil dans pas longtemps. J'ai tellement la trouille. De quoi je ne sais pas mais j'ai le foutu trac. J'ai peur qu'à la seconde où je croiserai son regard je ne pourrai plus m'en détacher.

J'aperçois la dernière maison, le type de l'auberge n'a pas menti, elle a l'air au bout du monde. La route s'arrête net juste devant, là où est stationnée une berline grise. Mon cœur cogne de plus en plus vite à mesure que je m'approche. Je ne sais pas si Bella sera là mais sa tante surement, et j'ignore ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter pour qu'elle me dise où je peux la trouver.

Je ralentis l'allure une fois devant le muret en pierre qui borde le jardin, je me creuse les méninges, je remets de l'ordre dans mes cheveux, du moins j'essaie. Je pousse le portillon et j'ai toujours aucune foutue idée qui me vient.

Je reste quelques secondes devant la porte en bois blanc durant lesquelles mon regard dérive à gauche à droite. Il se pose sur le rosier qui grimpe contre le mur, il a de belles et grosses fleurs blanches qui me font douloureusement penser à ma poupée. Je la revoie renifler celle que je lui avais ramenée, il y a presque six mois maintenant. Comme si c'était hier et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. Je me penche pour inspirer la plus grosse, à ma hauteur. Je peux presque sentir sa peau filer sous mes doigts et mon ventre se serrer de plaisir alors que je me perdais contre elle. Mes yeux se ferment et des frissons me traversent le dos.

_-Vous cherchez quelque chose ?_ Je me retourne brusquement, surpris. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux yeux marron clairs et aux cheveux châtain me regarde avec étonnement.

_-Euh ?_ Les mots ne veulent pas sortir, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je sais qu'elle est la tante de Bella, ses traits me sont tellement familiers, son nez fin, ses longs cils, l'ovale délicat de son visage. Mais je feins l'ignorance pour ouvrir la conversation.

-_Madame Dwyer ?_

_-Oui, c'est moi-même et vous êtes Edward je présume._

Mes yeux s'élargissent et ma bouche s'entrouvre. Si j'avais eu quelque chose dans les mains, je pense que je l'aurais lâché.

_-Oui, c'est moi,_ dis-je gêné, la voix étranglée, _mais comment… ? _Je sens mes sourcils se froncer incapable de comprendre comment elle sait qui je suis. Elle hausse les épaules et répond laconiquement.

_-Les yeux sûrement. Bella n'est pas ici,_ reprend-elle plus fermement.

_-Est-ce que vous savez où elle est ?_

_-Oui, _fait-elle en posant son panier sous le porche. J'attends qu'elle continue mais elle n'en fait rien et se contente de m'observer avec attention. Ce qui me met vraiment mal à l'aise même si elle a le regard plein de douceur comme celui de Bella, je sens clairement sa méfiance à mon égard. Et je le comprends tellement. Si elle sait qui je suis, c'est que Bella lui a parlé de moi et beaucoup pour qu'elle me reconnaisse avant même que je n'aie dit quoi que ce soit. Je suis certain que l'image qu'elle a de moi n'est pas reluisante. Ainsi j'arrive à la déduction qu'elle ne me dira rien.

_-Vous n'allez pas me dire où elle est, si je comprends bien._

_-Non, donnez-moi un numéro de téléphone où elle peut vous joindre, éventuellement je lui transmettrai en l'informant que vous êtes passé._

_-Madame Dwyer, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a dit à propos de moi etje comprends que vous soyez aussi méfiante, mais je ne lui veux pas de mal._

_-Entrez, je vais faire du thé._ Soupire-t-elle passant devant moi.

Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien mais je la suis à l'intérieur. Elle entre directement sur la droite et je reste dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Je la regarde déposer son panier, en sortir quelques provisions. C'est assez étrange, cette femme, ressemble terriblement à Bella, dans ses gestes, sa façon de bouger et ça me paralyse complètement.

Elle remplit une casserole d'eau et me prête finalement attention.

_-Rentrez Edward, installez-vous !_ Je m'approche timidement, je tire la chaise qu'elle m'a désignée. Elle dépose une tasse sur une soucoupe devant moi et après avoir rapproché le sucrier elle s'installe face à moi.

_-Edward, regardez-moi._ Demande-t-elle et je prends conscience que je fuis son regard depuis que je l'ai croisé dans l'entrée. Ses prunelles ambre me fixent avec un mélange de curiosité et de méfiance vraiment déconcertant.

_-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, à Looe ?_

_-Je veux voir Bella, je dois lui parler. Mais je ne sais pas où elle est et…_ Je soupire lourdement_. Je dois m'excuser, elle doit savoir que je regrette ce que j'ai dit, ce que j'ai fait._

_-ça n'effacera pas la peine que vous lui avez causée._

_-Je sais,_ finis-je dans un souffle.

_-Mais ça soulagera votre conscience, je sais qu'elle aimerait comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans votre tête ce jour là, mais je ne pense pas que vous revoir soit une bonne chose pour elle. Et vu votre état, j'imagine que ça ne serait pas bénéfique pour vous non plus._

_-Madame Dwyer, comment va-t-elle ? Dites-moi, s'il vous plaît ! Comment se passe sa vie ? Que fait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle a des amis ?_

_-Oh oui, elle a des amis, beaucoup d'amis, elle a eu des difficultés à s'intégrer parmi les jeunes qui vivent ici, mais maintenant elle a son cercle d'amis._

_-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée avec vous ? Elle m'avait dit que vous l'hébergeriez que s'est-il passé ?_

_-C'est ce que j'ai fait, cette maison est la sienne si elle le souhaite, elle peut venir quand bon lui semble et elle le sait._

La tante de Bella se lève et s'éloigne vers la gazinière, je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ses gestes car j'écoute attentivement ce qu'elle me dit.

_-Vous savez Edward, Bella, sous ses airs de jeune femme fragile, est très loin de manquer de caractère et de volonté. Elle ne veut pas devoir quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Elle ne vit pas pour elle, mais pour les gens qui l'entourent. Ma nièce a tendance à s'oublier pour les autres._

_-Je la connais._

_- Alors, vous comprendrez que quand elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait vivre seule et s'assumer je n'ai pas pu la retenir. Elle serait restée ici si je lui avais demandé. J'aurai certainement dû car avec le recul, je sais que ce n'était pas son besoin d'indépendance qui la poussait à vouloir vivre seule._

_-C'était quoi ?_

_-Elle voulait me cacher sa peine, elle ne voulait pas que je la vois triste tout simplement. Pourtant, il y à deux jours, elle est venue ici, elle était effondrée. Elle vous pleure encore Edward alors pardonnez-moi, mais je préférerais que vous gardiez votre culpabilité et la laissiez guérir. Votre venue ne fera que rouvrir la plaie._

_-Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je me fichais d'elle._

_-Je sais que vous tenez à elle Edward, mais vous pouvez aller tranquille, elle se remet. Sa vie a été tellement chamboulée, laissez lui le temps de prendre de nouvelles marques, d'avancer, de devenir une adulte._

_-Bella, est adulte depuis bien longtemps Madame Dwyer, vous semblez savoir ce qui est bon pour elle, mais pourquoi ça lui ferait du mal de savoir que je l'aime et que je suis désolé de l'avoir blessée ?_

Madame Dwyer boit une gorgée de thé en me fixant intensément, je peux voir qu'elle analyse chacun de mes mots. Et j'avoue que ça me fait froid dans le dos.

_-Vous savez Edward, elle m'a énormément parlé de vous, elle m'a raconté énormément à votre propos. Elle ne se trompe pas beaucoup vous concernant._

_-Je ne comprends pas._

_-Elle ne se trompe pas à votre sujet. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez persuadé ne pas être bien pour elle mais je pense que si vous accordiez un tout petit peu de crédit à votre personne vous seriez un homme incroyable Edward._

_-Je ne pense pas, Bella ne m'a jamais vu comme je suis vraiment. Vous avez raison Madame Dwyer, je ne devrais pas m'imposer. Est-ce que je peux vous demander un service ?_

_-Edward, elle ne se trompe que sur un point vous concernant. _Mes sourcils se froncent d'une manière interrogative pendant qu'elle boit une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

_-Vous êtes encore plus instable qu'elle le pense. Il y a une seconde, vous me teniez tête pour avoir ce que vous vouliez et maintenant, vous vous rangez à mon avis ? Pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne sais pas Madame Dwyer, vous avez raison tout simplement. Je dois penser à elle bien avant moi. Merci pour le thé il était délicieux. _Je me lève en frottant mes mains sur mes cuisses. Madame Dwyer me scrute avec attention. Ses pupilles ont l'air de traverser ma peau. Alors, je reprends la parole, parce qu'elle me met trop mal à l'aise.

_- Est-ce que vous pourrez lui dire que je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé ? Que je regrette de l'avoir blessée._

_-Je lui dirais Edward._

_-S'il vous plaît, _dis-je rapidement en m'éloignant vers la porte d'entrée, elle me suit lentement alors je monte le ton pour qu'elle m'entende.

-_Expliquez-lui que je tiens vraiment à elle et que je m'en veux de ne pas être à la hauteur. Dites-lui aussi que les semaines qu'elle a passées chez moi ont été, pour moi, les plus belles de toute ma vie._

_-Edward que vous est-il arrivé ? _Demande-t-elle subitement en plaçant sa main sur la porte. M'empêchant de l'ouvrir. Son corps est très près du mien si bien qu'elle doit un peu pencher la tête en arrière pour croiser mon regard.

_-Je ne comprends pas Madame Dwyer._

_-Comment êtes-vous arrivé à perdre toute estime de vous-même ?_

_-Je ne l'ai pas perdue madame Dwyer, je ne pense pas en avoir déjà eu. On est ce que l'on est._

_-Ou ce que l'on pense être_ souffle-t-elle_. Edward, avant de vous excuser auprès de Bella, vous feriez mieux de vous pardonner à vous-même._

Elle appuie sur la poignée et tire la porte vers elle.

_-Je lui dirais Edward, je lui dirais ce que vous m'avez dit._

_-Merci madame. Merci d'être là pour elle._

_-C'est moi qui vous remercie, merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle, de l'avoir éloignée et protégée de son père._

_-N'importe qui l'aurait fait._

_-Je ne pense pas, mais je ne pense pas non plus vous convaincre du contraire. Prenez soin de vous Edward._

_-Au revoir Madame._

Je suis le chemin dallé qui ramène au petit portail, j'entends la porte derrière moi mais je ne me retourne pas. Je fourre mes mains dans mes poches et je traverse la rue pour gagner le trottoir qui longe le bord de mer et mène au centre ville. J'ai envie de retourner frapper à la porte de la tante de Bella. La discussion a été trop longue et en même temps trop courte. Tellement de choses que je voulais savoir et je n'ai pas posé la question. J'aurai aimé qu'elle me dise ce que fait Bella, où elle travaille, comment est son logement, comment va le petit chien des poubelles. Un long soupir de frustration s'échappe de ma gorge.

J'avance en trainant des pieds. Je voudrais taper dans un truc, je me déteste. Je suis déchiré, je ne peux pas donner tort à Esmée, si Bella me voyait ça lui ferait sûrement du mal et je dois penser à elle mais j'aurai tellement aimé la voir. J'ai tellement besoin d'elle. Je mets un coup de pied dans le muret qui sépare la route de la plage en contre bas. Je finis par descendre les quelques marches qui mènent au sable.

A cet endroit, la plage est plus large que tout à l'heure, la marée descend et le paysage a déjà changé. Les promeneurs sont plus nombreux et des jeunes font une partie de foot sur la droite. Je m'assois sur le rebord en béton de la pente douce qui doit sûrement permettre de descendre des trucs sur la plage. J'imagine que ça doit grouiller de monde ici l'été. Le soleil chauffe ma peau, ça doit être vraiment super de passer ses vacances ici.

Je reporte mon attention sur les mecs qui tapent le ballon, si je n'avais pas l'estomac à l'envers j'irai leur demander s'ils ont de la place pour un joueur supplémentaire. Mais je n'ai pas le goût, je voudrais me promener avec Bella, qu'elle prenne ma main et qu'on parle de tout et de rien en arpentant le sable. C'est ça que j'aurai voulu en fait, je me hais d'avoir été aussi con. D'avoir chassé cette fille de ma vie, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais elle me tirait tellement vers le haut. Je me sens comme une merde depuis ce jour-là.

Je suis des yeux les quatre mecs quand ils cessent de jouer, ils rejoignent leurs copines allongées un peu plus loin sur le sable. D'ici j'imagine qu'ils doivent avoir la vingtaine, des jeunes du coin sûrement, ils ont l'air bien installés sur leurs grandes couvertures. A cette distance ils ne sont que des silhouettes mais j'aimerais être comme eux. Ils doivent avoir des vies plutôt tranquilles ici. Un des gars a même un chien, un petit chien blanc et noir, comme Petit Pote. Mon cœur se met à cogner un peu fort quand je vois le chien partir en courant à fond après la balle, il lui ressemble vraiment beaucoup. Je me lève sans le vouloir et mes pieds me rapprochent du groupe de jeunes, il y a deux filles brunes parmi eux. Dont une qui a des boucles qui voltigent un peu dans la brise. Mon cœur accélère douloureusement cette fois, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

J'arrive à convaincre mon corps de s'arrêter et je reste quelques secondes figé, mes yeux sont incapables de se décrocher d'elle. Même si je suis trop loin pour deviner ses traits, je sais que c'est elle, la façon qu'elle a de bouger, chacun de ses gestes me sont familiers.

Je recule jusqu'au mur qui longe l'étendue de sable. J'ai les jambes coupées et j'ai l'impression que mon ventre se tord dans tous les sens. C'est grisant comme sensation, je me laisse tomber sur les marches qui mènent au dessus de la digue. Je peux pas arrêter de la regarder, même si je sais que je devrais m'en aller avant qu'elle me voie, je ne parviens pas à me remettre debout et à m'en aller. Je prends chaque seconde à la contempler comme un putain de cadeau du ciel. J'aime la voir avec des jeunes de son âge, je suis soulagé, elle a sa famille, ses amis, son boulot. Je respire de mieux en mieux à mesure que je prends conscience qu'elle a tout pour être heureuse ici, elle n'a pas besoin de moi.

_-Bella ? Appelle-ton chien !_ Crie un des hommes. Et je la vois se redresser vivement, j'entends sa voix en même temps que je vois Petit Pote courir dans ma direction. Ma première réaction est de sourire en voyant la boule de poils se précipiter vers moi. Puis je me relève d'un bond, car elle vient elle aussi. Je fais demi-tour et je monte les marches. Instinctivement je remonte mon col, comme si ça allait cacher quoi que ce soit. Je m'efforce de ne pas me retourner, j'entends Bella crier le nom de son chien et à chaque fois j'ai envie de fermer les yeux et laisser ce son si familier me bercer. Je m'arrête une seconde car je l'entends à bout de souffle, les yeux noirs plein de malice et la petite truffe du chien me font craquer et je le caresse rapidement. Mais je dois repartir, il ne faut pas qu'elle me voie, ça sera trop dur après. Petit Pote me saute encore dessus, par derrière dès que je me remets à avancer. Et même si je ne tourne pas la tête, la voix de Bella se rapproche et je sais que la confrontation va être inévitable.

_-Excusez-moi!_ Résonne sa voix dans mon dos, tout près. Elle ne m'a pas reconnu. Dans mon champ de vision périphérique je la devine penchée en avant, sa main cherche à attraper le chien par le cou.

Ça me fait trop mal de ne rien lui dire, je dois me faire une violence inouïe pour ne pas me retourner. L'ignorer c'est comme me déchiqueter le cœur avec un couteau mal affûté. J'ai l'impression de crever sur place. Et le chien me saute encore dessus. Cette fois je m'arrête parce que j'entends qu'elle est exaspérée quand elle l'appelle d'un ton suppliant.

_-Pardon, vraiment je suis désolée ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ! Je suis désolée vraiment, vraiment, il n'est pas méchant !_ Sa voix transpire le malaise et j'entends ses remords. Je me broie l'âme pour décoller mes pieds du sol et reprendre mon chemin, loin d'elle.

_-Je vous demande pardon! _Dit-elle encore plus fort comme si c'était terriblement important pour elle que j'accepte ses excuses. Alors je murmure sans vraiment le vouloir mais juste pour ne plus l'entendre, que ce n'est pas grave. Je fais exactement trois pas quand j'entends mon prénom sortir de sa bouche avec surprise et moi j'ai l'impression d'être foudroyé.

_-Edward !_ Crie-t-elle maintenant alors que j'ai seulement fait trois pas supplémentaires. Cette fois aucun doute qu'elle m'a reconnu et le troisième cri est tellement aigu et plein de détresse que mon cœur broyé oblige lui-même mon corps à se retourner. La plus magnifique femme de la terre me fait face et je cherche de l'air mais ça ne vient pas. Ses yeux me happent comme une lame de fond et je ne prête même pas attention à Petit Pote qui est de nouveau à mes pieds, ni au corps de Bella qui avance lentement vers moi. Je suis dans ses yeux écarquillés, brillants d'émotion et dont je ne me lasserai jamais.

_-Edward ? _Je regarde ses lèvres bouger pour prononcer mon prénom et avant même que j'ai pu comprendre quoi que ce soit son corps est moulé au mien et ses bras enroulés autour de ma nuque. M'attirant dans une étreinte sismique qui bloque ma respiration. Mes bras se referment instinctivement autour d'elle la serrant beaucoup trop fort mais apaisant instantanément la brûlure au fond de mon être. Mon visage plonge dans son épaule et dans la masse de ses cheveux qui la couvre. Mes poumons se gonflent de soulagement si bien que son odeur me gifle brutalement, me ramenant enfin à la vie.

_-Oh Bella !_ Je couine, je suis au bord des larmes, assailli par un millier d'émotions, accablé de bonheur comme si toute ma vie j'avais attendu ce moment. Ma poupée est dans mes bras et je dois juste contrôler mes jambes pour ne pas flancher. Je l'entends renifler dans mon torse et je caresse l'arrière de sa tête d'un geste si naturel, si doux, que ça me surprend de moi-même. On reste collés l'un contre l'autre quelques secondes avant que sa tête ne refasse surface et j'écarte un peu mes bras pour pouvoir prendre du recul et la regarder encore. Je me perds de nouveau dans ses yeux, je ne sais pas quoi y lire ni quoi lui dire mais je suis là, face à elle, plus vivant que jamais.

-_Hé ! La touche pas ! _Crie un homme près de moi et je sens une grande main s'enrouler autour de mon poignet et l'arracher du corps de Bella. En une fraction de seconde tout explose, instantanément, je vois rouge et mes tempes se mettent à bourdonner quand la prise se raffermit sur moi et m'éloigne d'elle.

_-Edward non !_ Crie Bella et elle bloque mon mouvement de défense en se jetant devant moi. Mon torse heurte son dos, elle recule et m'oblige à faire un pas en arrière. Ses doigts s'enroulent sur les miens en même temps qu'elle explique au mec devant nous.

_-C'est Edward ! Je le connais !_

Le grand brun regarde Bella avec stupeur et étonnement, moi je glisse ma main libre dans le creux de sa taille, je m'y agrippe pour ne pas disjoncter et je prends une profonde inspiration pour me calmer. Les yeux du mec s'agrandissent un peu plus face à mon geste et je n'aime pas comment il la regarde. Mes doigts se crispent un peu plus sur elle quand j'envisage le pire, que ce soit son petit ami.

_-Edward ! Calme-toi je t'en supplie !_ Murmure-t-elle, _Riley est mon ami._ Et je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour savoir que je suis comme une grenade au milieu d'un incendie mais le mot « ami » ne me détend pas, je sais que s'il a posé ses mains sur elle, je vais le tuer.

_-Bella ? Ça va ? _Demande-t-il et je sens son pouce caresser le dessus de ma main.

_-Oui tout va bien,_ ment-elle, en se détachant progressivement de moi.

_-Riley, je te présente Edward. Edward c'est Riley._

Le dit Riley s'approche de moi, méfiant mais avec quand même une main en avant. Quand Bella s'écarte de moi, j'ai envie de la retenir, pour ne pas faire une connerie. Parce que je ne sais pas si dans sa main tendue je dois voir un geste de politesse, une provocation ou une espèce de truc trivial, primaire, sur la notion de territoire chez les animaux.

_- Enchanté,_ dit-il et je fais juste un signe de tête en serrant brièvement sa main sans le lâcher des yeux une seconde.

_-Tu viens ?_ Demande-t-il en reportant son attention sur ma poupée et mes doigts palpent l'air jusqu'à trouver une prise sur elle, et j'ai envie de hurler « non ne pars pas avec lui, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas » ou de le traiter de fils de pute et de lui casser la gueule, ce n'est pas encore tranché comme pulsion.

_-J'arrive_ dit-elle, _dans_ _une minute._

Une minute ça va vraiment ne pas être suffisant. Bella se retourne face à moi quand il s'éloigne et je me noie dans son regard. Nos corps sont si proches que ses seins effleurent presque mon torse, je sens la chaleur qui émane d'elle et son souffle balaye ma joue.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ Demande-t-elle la gorge nouée. En détaillant mon visage.

_- Je ne sais pas_. Dis-je parce que je sais plus du tout ce que j'étais venu faire.

_-Edward ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?_ Sa main passe dans mes cheveux et dieu que ça fait du bien de la sentir me toucher, mes yeux se ferment pour apprécier le contact et elle palpe mon épaule.

_-Je ne t'avais même pas reconnu, tu as tellement maigri et tu as l'air si fatigué._ Ses doigts frôlent ma joue aussi délicatement qu'une plume et je savais que je l'aimais, mais pas comme ça. C'est tout mon corps qui la réclame, qui la veut pour toujours, j'ai trop besoin d'elle et je crois que je vais bientôt tomber à genoux pour la supplier de me laisser une chance.

**Bella**

_Une minuscule étincelle, un léger souffle d'air et le crépitement presque étouffé se transforme en brasier, les flammes se déchaînent, dévore tout et même si vous vous laissez aller dans la chaleur depuis si longtemps oubliée, vous ne pouvez pas ignorer qu'après, il ne restera que des cendres. Aucun feu ne brûle éternellement._

_-Bella ? Regarde-moi._ Souffle Edward contre ma joue, je ne lui obéis pas. Je sais que je dois me ressaisir, m'éloigner de lui. Mais il est là, il est venu, il ne m'a pas oubliée et je me sens tellement entière quand il est près de moi.

_-Bella ? Ça va ?_ Demande-t-il inquiet et je hoche la tête. Je ne pense pas aller mal, enfin je n'en sais absolument rien, tout est flou de nouveau. Je n'arrive même pas à être sûre qu'il est réellement près de moi. Peut-être que je vais me réveiller.

J'entends le bruit des vagues, je sens l'air marin qui passe dans mes cheveux, je sens la chaleur de la main d'Edward, je sens la pression constante que sa paume exerce sur la mienne. Je ressens la tension qui émane de son corps, sa fatigue, sa lassitude et je sais que ce n'est pas l'Edward qui veillait sur moi à Liverpool, indestructible et sûr de lui. La peine et les doutes sont trop visibles dans son regard.

_-Bella, je suis désolé_, murmure-t-il. Et je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon front et s'y presser. Mon corps part de lui-même en avant et je me retrouve calée contre son torse. Je veux rester dans sa chaleur et son odeur pour toujours. Il caresse mes épaules et je ne peux même pas articuler un seul mot. Mon inconscient me crie de m'éloigner de lui, de ne pas céder au chant de la sirène mais mon corps se réchauffe de l'intérieur au contact du sien. J'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance, de reprendre de l'énergie.

_-Tu es désolé pour quoi ?_ Mon front se pose sur son épaule, mon nez contre la peau de son cou.

_-De t'avoir dit des choses horribles, je ne les pensais pas. _Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer de nouveau, le souvenir de ses mots, que j'ai eu tellement de mal à oublier revient aussi vite que s'il les prononçait à nouveau, et que ce soit lui-même qui me le rappelle me fait comme l'effet d'une gifle.

_-Pourquoi tu as dit ça alors ? _Dis-je en serrant les dents et je sens que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans les chairs de sa main. Il ne sourcille pas cependant.

_-Pour te faire partir, pour que tu t'éloignes de moi._

_-Tu m'as fait du mal, beaucoup trop._

_-Je sais je m'en veux, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à ce que je t'ai dit._

_-C'est pas grave Edward, je vais bien maintenant. _Dis-je en chassant mes larmes, puis je me plonge dans son regard, ses yeux bleus merveilleux qui me faisaient tellement perdre pied tant ils étaient pleins de vie et de certitude.

_-Mais toi, tu as l'air tellement mal,_ je caresse sa main doucement_. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?_

_-Est-ce qu'on peut aller en parler ailleurs ? Dans un endroit plus tranquille ? Ton ami ne semble pas vraiment content de me voir ici._

Je tourne la tête vers la plage, Riley est en contre bas, à quelques mètres de nous, il semble m'attendre en faisant les cents pas, les mains dans les poches de son bermuda.

_-Je vais lui dire que je rentre, j'arrive._

Edward presse ma main avant de me laisser m'éloigner. Son sourire est plein de reconnaissance et je déteste que cela me fasse ressentir tant de choses. Il ne fait plus partie de ma vie, je devrais me ficher de son état d'esprit. Mais il ne va pas bien et ça me touche, bien contre mon gré. Je ne peux pas ignorer sa peine, je veux comprendre ce qui cloche et j'espère même pouvoir l'aider.

Riley redresse la tête quand il m'entend descendre les marches, il vient vers moi, l'air inquiet, soucieux.

_-Riley ? Je vais rentrer chez moi, on se voit demain ?_

_-Avec ce mec là ?_

_-Oui ?_ Dis-je ahurie par son ton ferme et froid.

_-C'est qui ce gars Bella ?_

_-C'est Edward, un ami._

_-De Liverpool ?_

_-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu as, c'est quoi le problème ?_

_-Bella, il a l'air louche ce gars, je n'aime pas que tu partes comme ça chez toi avec lui, je m'inquiète. En plus, il a au moins dix ans de plus que toi !_

_-Riley, je comprends que tu t'inquiètes et c'est vraiment gentil de ta part mais je connais très bien Edward._

_-Jure-le moi Bella, jure-moi que t'es sûre de ce que tu fais. J'ai peur pour toi là, sérieux !_

_-Je suis sûre !_

_-Il a l'air dingue et tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui. Comprends que ça me fasse flipper !_ _Je passe mes journées avec toi depuis presque six mois, je ne peux même pas t'effleurer et ce gars-là il te touche comme ça !_

_-Riley, Edward et moi étions ensemble, je n'avais pas du tout la même relation avec lui que j'ai avec toi. Il était mon petit ami, si on peut dire._

_-Ok, je comprends, mais il ne l'est plus ?_

_-Non._

_-Alors pourquoi te touche t-il ? Putain, même ton chien se laisse caresser par lui, regarde._

Je fais ce que Riley me dit et je vois Petit Pote dressé sur ses pattes arrière quand ses pattes avant reposent sur la hanche d'Edward qui lui gratte le dessus de la tête en regardant dans notre direction. Je vois à quel point il est tendu. Mais ce qui me frappe le plus c'est qu'il a incroyablement changé et ce n'est pas uniquement lié à sa coupe de cheveux. Il semble plus grand, il a perdu beaucoup de poids c'est certain et ce manteau gris lui donne l'air si triste. Si Riley l'avait vu il y a six mois avec le crâne rasé, sa veste en cuir, s'il voyait ses tatouages, c'est certain qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir avec lui. Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une apparence, je sais qu'Edward pourrait avoir l'air d'un punk ou d'un skinhead, il ne serait jamais violent physiquement avec moi, au contraire, il m'a toujours protégée. J'ai confiance en lui pour ça. Et je le dis à Riley.

_-Je te jure Riley, je sais ce que je fais._

_-D'accord, bon et bien à demain alors. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin._

_-Merci, à demain._ Je remonte les marches rapidement, Edward a l'air de se détendre un peu quand j'arrive près de lui, il me fait un sourire mal assuré, timide presque et je lui rends sans savoir quoi lui dire. On prend la direction du centre ville en longeant le front de mer, il ne dit rien et calque ses pas aux miens. Je ne marche pas vite mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

Tout le temps que nous marchons en direction de chez moi je lui jette des coups d'œil réguliers et chaque fois son expression figée sur ses traits me fait peur. Ses mâchoires sont durement crispées et les cernes bruns qui entourent ses yeux lui donnent un air vraiment torturé.

_-Tu as l'air terriblement fatigué Edward._ Finis-je par dire doucement alors qu'il me suit dans la rue qui remonte vers chez moi.

_-Je n'ai pas dormi depuis un petit moment._ Répond-il d'une voix atone, comme si cela était tout à fait normal.

_-Pourquoi ?_ Fais-je intriguée et frustrée qu'il ne m'en dise pas plus.

_-Longue histoire,_ souffle-t-il. Et j'avale difficilement ma salive. Comme quoi certaines choses ne changent pas, je sais qu'il ne me dira rien. Je pousse le portail qui clôture la cour et le chien trottine dans les graviers avant de s'arrêter devant la porte.

-_C'est ici que tu vis ? _Demande Edward en regardant tout autour de lui.

_-Oui, c'est une ancienne ferme, le propriétaire a aménagé les dépendances pour les louer._ Je glisse la clé dans la porte et je sens Edward tout proche dans mon dos. Je sens une résistance sur le bas de mon tee-shirt quand je pousse la porte pour rentrer et je m'aperçois qu'il tient le rebord de mon vêtement.

_-Rentre Edward je t'en prie. _Il me lâche et passe devant moi.

-_Oh c'est chouette_, sourit-il en détaillant les poutres au dessus du petit salon. _Ça parait pas si grand vu de dehors._ En effet la pièce est tout en profondeur et la mezzanine qui s'arrête au dessus de la partie cuisine donne à la salle à manger une grandeur et une luminosité importante.

_-Tu es bien ici ?_ Demande Edward en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce.

_-Oui, très, c'est une ancienne écurie_. Il hoche la tête, semblant comprendre pourquoi l'architecture du lieu est aussi atypique avec ses hautes fenêtres et sa charpente visible au dessus de nos têtes. Il regarde encore longtemps tout autour de lui. Je sens mon ventre se tordre quand il enlève sa veste. Il porte un pull noir serré et je devine ses épais pectoraux au travers. Je voudrais y nicher mon visage et ne plus en bouger. Je secoue la tête et je chasse ces pensées de mon esprit. Il n'est plus question de ça avec lui, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Je pose mes clés sur la table et j'attrape le bol en plastique qui traîne par terre pour remettre de l'eau fraîche au chien. Il se désaltère rapidement. Le regard d'Edward semble vide, il a l'air complètement hagard. J'attire son attention en proposant tout à trac :

_-Est-ce que tu veux un thé ? Un chocolat ? As-tu faim ?_

_-Oui, un thé ça serait bien merci._ Edward s'approche de moi lentement, je sens mon cœur accélérer à chacun de ses pas, il s'arrête lorsqu'il arrive à un tout petit mètre de moi. Il ne dit rien de plus, alors je prépare la boisson. Le silence entre nous est pesant. Et je ne sais pas comment passer au-dessus de ça. J'ai peur de fondre en larmes à chaque instant. Sa présence est déchirante, je suis aussi heureuse que dévastée. Comme toujours quand il s'agit de lui. Mon cœur jubile, il ne se fiche pas complètement de moi, mais ma conscience a tiré la sonnette d'alarme. On ne peut pas faire confiance à un homme aussi instable que lui.

_-Bella ?_ murmure-t-il la voix brisée, et je me rends compte que mon regard devait divaguer depuis plusieurs minutes car la théière siffle dans mon dos.

_-Oui ?_ Dis-je en remplissant deux tasses. Je dépose la première près de lui sur le bord de l'évier contre lequel il est appuyé.

_-Merci,_ dit-il doucement en soufflant dessus. Je regarde ses lèvres prendre la forme d'un petit « o » et s'il n'avait pas les joues si creuses et les cernes si profonds je pense que je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé aussi craquant, mais là il me fait peur. Je bois mon thé doucement, en comprenant qu'il n'y a plus aucun trait de l'homme fort et sûr de lui que j'ai connu. Sa fragilité me bouleverse, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, ça me coupe littéralement les jambes. Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise près de lui, sans le lâcher des yeux. Peu importe ce qu'il a pu se passer, s'il a besoin de moi, je serai là pour lui. C'est évident, comme il a été là pour moi à une époque.

Il boit plusieurs grandes gorgées de thé avant de baisser les yeux vers moi. Il semble surpris de me voir si près de lui. Comme s'il ne pouvait soutenir mon regard, ses paupières se ferment et je presse sa main qui traîne le long de son corps.

_-Bella…_ Je le regarde porter nos mains jointes à sa bouche. Ses yeux restent fermés quand ses lèvres se posent sur le dessus de ma main. Je veux m'approcher encore plus de lui, pour le prendre dans mes bras et le soulager de sa peine. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est ce dont il a besoin et j'ai peur de perdre pied, de re-signer le pacte avec le diable si je le laisse m'atteindre à nouveau_._ Je ne devrais pas penser à moi mais je sais que quand il partira, je morflerai. Je détourne la tête et me décale pour contourner son corps. Il soupire bruyamment, comme s'il était exaspéré.

Je me laisse tomber sur le bord de mon lit quand il se met à faire les cents pas dans la cuisine. J'imagine qu'il va me parler maintenant, me dire ce qui se passe alors je l'observe attentivement. Il tire sur ses cheveux, me jette parfois un coup d'œil et après avoir fait deux fois le chemin entre le frigidaire et la télévision il me dit :

_-J'ai imaginé deux cents fois, peut-être plus, ce que je dirais si un jour je te revoyais et j'ai tout oublié. J'avais un superbe discours tout prêt, c'est trop bête._

_-Un discours ?_

_-Je ne sais plus, ça me rend dingue, j'avais un millier de choses à te dire et je ne sais plus ! Je m'excusais c'est sûr, je suis venu ici pour ça ! Et tout ce que je trouve à te dire sonne comme creux ou faux, je me sens tellement con !_

_-Dis-moi juste les choses Edward, simplement._

_-Je voudrais ! Pour que tu comprennes ! Mais je n'ai même pas de mot pour te dire ce qui se passe dans ma tête ! Je suis au bord du gouffre Bella, je perds pied et je n'ai rien à quoi m'accrocher._

J'attrape sa main quand il ponctue sa phrase en passant près de moi, très instinctivement je le tire vers moi pour qu'il s'assoie sur le bord du lit, pour qu'il se pose, se calme, on dirait qu'il va imploser. Il m'interroge du regard, ne comprenant pas ce que je lui demande.

_-Viens !_ L'encouragé-je en ouvrant mes bras. Il s'engouffre dans mon étreinte et sa tête tombe immédiatement sur moi.

_-Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire que tu ne sais pas où tu en es. Je le vois Edward._

Dans chacun de ses traits j'ai vu sa détresse et la tension qui émane de lui se sent à trois mètres. Et je ne supporte pas de le sentir si angoissé. Alors, je prends sur moi et je le laisse enfouir sa tête dans mon cou, je le berce contre moi avec douceur. Comme Esmée le fait chaque fois que je suis triste et perdue. Ses bras se referment autour de ma taille et mes doigts glissent dans ses mèches, je lui masse doucement la tête.

_-Tu me manques tellement Bella._ Chuchote-t-il et je frotte son dos. _Je pensais que tout redeviendrait normal en sortant de prison, en te sachant loin je pensais que … Bella, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul._

_-Edward, chut, je suis là._ Sa tête pèse lourdement sur mon épaule et je sens qu'il est autant à bout physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

_-Bella, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi._

_-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Edward ? Pourquoi es-tu si mal ?_ Je le sens nicher son nez un peu plus loin dans ma nuque. Et je pense qu'il est encore trop tendu pour dire quoi que ce soit. Je pousse sur son épaule et il se laisse tomber en arrière sur le matelas, il s'agrippe à moi, essayant de m'entraîner avec lui.

_-Repose-toi Edward_ dis-je tout bas en caressant du bout du doigt son arcade sourcilière, sa tempe, puis sa mâchoire. Il ferme les yeux, je caresse encore son visage.

_-Bella ? Je suis tellement désolé_ couine-t-il en serrant les poings.

_-Edward ça va, chut,_ dis-je doucement. _Dors un peu d'accord ? Tiens enlève tes chaussures,_ dis-je en tendant mon bras pour tirer sur ses lacets. Et du bout des pieds il repousse ses baskets noires qui tombent au sol. Il murmure un merci à peine audible. Je laisse mes doigts traîner dans le fouillis de ses cheveux.

-_Je voulais qu'on parle_, dit-il encore. Et je regarde ses paupières papillonner.

_-Dors un peu d'abord, on aura tout le temps de parler après. D'accord ?_ Je me redresse, me retenant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Je vais pour quitter le bord du lit mais il me retient en agrippant mon tee-shirt.

_-Reste près de moi, je t'en prie._ Je me rassois au bord du lit et sa main prend la mienne pour la poser sur sa joue. Alors je caresse son beau visage qui se détend à mesure que sa respiration se fait plus lente. Le sommeil le happe progressivement et c'est incroyable de voir comme son profil change, comment son air dur disparaît pour laisser la place à l'Edward insouciant et amusant que j'ai pu voir, parfois par le passé.

Il a l'air tellement jeune et fragile comme ça. Il est terriblement beau aussi. Je me lève doucement quand il est endormi pour de bon. Comme il s'est endormi sur mon lit, je prends discrètement une couverture dans le placard et je la dépose doucement sur lui. Je trace une dernière fois la ligne parfaite de son sourcil laissant l'émotion m'envahir face à sa perfection. Je m'éloigne de lui quand des grosses gouttes chaudes débordent de mes yeux. Je l'aime tellement, j'en crèverais c'est certain.

Mes larmes ne cessent de couler, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je crois que c'est le trop plein d'émotion qui sort et finalement c'est plutôt salvateur, j'ai l'impression de me vider de toute cette tension moi aussi.

_-Bella…_ murmure Edward. Et je quitte la fenêtre pour me tourner vers lui. Ses paupières sont toujours closes. _Bella ?_ Demande-t-il encore et sa main palpe la couverture près de lui et l'agrippe pour tirer dessus. Je m'approche sur la pointe des pieds je découvre ses sourcils froncés et son air torturé.

_-Je suis là Edward_. Dis-je doucement en caressant son poing pour que celui-ci se décontracte et ça semble fonctionner. Ses traits se détendent un peu et je suis consternée de le voir si mal. Il grogne plusieurs fois avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Je m'appuie sur le montant du lit. Le bras d'Edward s'enroule instinctivement autour de ma taille. Sa main se pose sur ma hanche et ce geste si intime me fait frissonner. Non pas d'effroi, comme quand Garrett me claque l'épaule ou que Riley effleure ma main. Non, la peau d'Edward est comme le prolongement de la mienne. Je me sens juste entière quand il pose ses mains sur moi, quand il me tient comme maintenant. Sa tête se loge contre mes côtes, je le sens inspirer profondément et son souffle traverse mon pull, brûlant mon épiderme. J'ai l'impression que toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses commencent à s'exciter. Comme si mes nerfs se chargeaient d'électricité.

_-Je t'aime tellement Bella_ murmure-t-il en posant sa tête sur mon ventre, ses bras entourant mon corps pour de bon. Mon cœur s'emballe et mes doigts se crispent dans ses cheveux soyeux. Sa respiration profonde me fait comprendre qu'il dort et j'essaie de ne pas accorder d'importance à ses mots mais c'est tellement délicieux de l'entendre, j'ai tellement envie que ce soit vrai. Je veux qu'il m'aime profondément et éternellement.

Mais la réalité est tout autre, même s'il m'aimait du plus profond de son cœur il ne me laisserait jamais le laisser l'aimer comme je le voudrais. Il ne me permettrait jamais de m'abandonner complètement à lui, m'offrir corps et âme à lui. Il n'a jamais pensé être digne de quelqu'un, il n'a jamais compris pourquoi les gens pouvaient l'aimer. S'il m'avait laissé lui montrer. Il est trop buté, je ne pense pas pouvoir le convaincre un jour qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Et pourtant, je voudrais qu'il en prenne conscience, que je puisse lui dire à quel point j'aime tout de lui.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18**

**Looe Octobre 1985**

« L'amitié ne rend pas le malheur plus léger, mais en se faisant présence et dévouement, elle permet d'en partager le poids, et ouvre les portes de l'apaisement. »

Tahar Ben Jelloun

**Edward**

_Comme le doux mouvement d'un bateau ancré dans une crique déserte, bercé par la brise, caressé par le soleil, as-tu déjà ressenti la plénitude ? Ce jour là, je flottais dans le bien-être. Moi qui pensais mourir, elle m'a ramené à la plus belle des vies._

Mes bras se resserrent autour de cette chaleur délicatement parfumée, je sors du sommeil et je ne me suis jamais senti si bien. Tout ce qui m'entoure, me touche, me parvient est beau. Sa respiration lente au-dessus de moi, ses minuscules doigts passant sans relâche dans mes cheveux, son corps chaud qui est le plus parfait des oreillers et surtout sa douceur, enivrante, réparatrice, bienfaitrice. Je ne veux plus jamais bouger d'ici, je ne veux plus jamais qu'elle s'éloigne de moi.

Je ne dors plus vraiment, mais mes yeux ne s'ouvrent pas. Simplement pour prolonger ce moment. Chaque caresse qu'elle m'offre me pousse un peu plus loin dans le bien-être. Si bien que je pense m'être rendormi quand j'entends des tintements de vaisselle. Je sens immédiatement qu'elle n'est plus près de moi, ce n'est plus aussi agréable. J'ouvre les yeux, appréhendant la luminosité mais à ma grande surprise, il fait très sombre dans la pièce. Un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et le ciel noir me fait me sentir mal. Je repousse la couverture et me redresse. Bella se trouve dans la partie cuisine, elle a enfilé un pantalon en coton gris et un petit polo blanc. Elle est très jolie avec ses cheveux remontés en queue de cheval.

_-As-tu bien dormi,_ murmure-t-elle, en venant vers moi, déposant au passage l'assiette qu'elle essuyait sur la longue table au centre de la pièce.

_-Oui_, dis-je d'une voix rauque. _Je n'ai pas trop ronflé ?_ Je sens que ma gorge est râpeuse et sèche.

_-Non, pas du tout, est-ce que ça va mieux ?_ Demande-t-elle soucieuse.

_-Quelle heure il est Bella ?_

_-Il est presque vingt heures._

_-Merde ! Déjà ?_ Dis-je ahuri. _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?_

_-Tu avais besoin de dormir, ne me reproche pas ça. Est-ce que tu as faim ? J'ai fait des pommes de terre et j'ai des restes de poulet._

_-Je ne te le reproche pas, excuse-moi !_

_-Alors est-ce que tu veux manger ?_

_-Je ne devrais pas envahir ton espace comme ça. Tu ne m'as même pas invité._

Je me sens honteux, elle a probablement passé les quatre dernières heures à me regarder dormir, elle me propose de dîner maintenant et moi j'ai fait quoi pour elle ces derniers mois ? Rien.

_-Tu ne m'envahis pas Edward. Est-ce que tu peux répondre à ma question s'il te plaît, as-tu faim ?_

_-Oui Bella, j'ai faim._ Souris-je en me levant et elle tend ses mains vers le ciel, l'air de dire « Alléluia on arrive à quelque chose ».

_-Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?_

_- Oui, je vais faire réchauffer ça, mets le couvert, tout est là._ Elle me désigne le placard à droite de l'évier où je trouve de quoi mettre rapidement la table.

_-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de bière_ dit-elle en déposant sur la table une carafe d'eau et un plat de tarte à demi mangé.

_-Ça m'est égal._

_-Tu mens. _Sourit-elle et je sais qu'elle a raison, je tuerais pour une bonne bière bien fraîche. _Installe-toi, _m'encourage-t-elle alors qu'elle remue le contenu de la poêle qui commence à émettre des crépitements et une douce odeur chatouille mes narines.

_-Curry ?_

_-Bien sûr !_ Lance-t-elle sans me regarder.

Je l'observe tout le temps qu'elle cuisine, je ne dis rien, elle ne prononce pas un mot non plus. J'essaie de mémoriser comment elle repousse une mèche derrière son oreille avec le bout de son doigt, la façon dont ses pieds se tortillent sur eux-mêmes quand elle piétine devant la gazinière. Je constate qu'elle a grossi, c'est étonnant ses fesses ont l'air plus larges, ses cuisses aussi. Elle le porte bien, elle a l'air plus solide. Sa peau est plus colorée aussi, j'aime bien ça, elle semble plus vivante.

_-Es-tu heureuse ici Bella ?_

_-Oui beaucoup,_ dit-elle sans hésiter et ça me serre le cœur. Je voudrais, égoïstement, qu'elle se sente aussi mal que moi.

-_Qu'est ce que tu fais comme travail ?_

_-Je bosse dans un supermarché. Je mets en rayon, je nettoie, je suis en caisse aussi parfois. Le patron est un ami de ma tante, Esmée. Il m'a embauchée quand je suis arrivée. Et toi Edward ? Tu as repris ton boulot sur les docks ?_

_-Non, ils n'ont pas voulu me reprendre. Je n'ai plus de travail._

_-Comment fais-tu ? _S'inquiète-t-elle en amenant sur la table le repose-plat.

_-Je suis sérieusement dans la merde, j'ai pratiquement plus un sou en poche._ Elle arque un sourcil et attend que je continue. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui dire d'autre.

_-J'ai pris une sacrée amende au tribunal, et l'avocat qui s'est occupé de mon dossier... pfff, c'est presque du racket. Je pensais retrouver du travail en sortant mais ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme je le voulais._

_-Je suis désolée Edward, vraiment._

_-C'est pas ta faute Bella, je savais que ça arriverait un jour._ Elle acquiesce, mais je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'elle culpabilise et je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle croit ça alors j'attends qu'elle ait fini de remplir mon assiette puis la sienne pour insister sur ce point.

_-Bella ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ?_

_-Tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre du contraire, si je n'avais pas été là, rien de tout ça ne te serait arrivé._

_-Non, Bella, c'est faux. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si j'étais resté loin de toi._

_- Ça aurait sûrement été pire, ne dis pas de conneries Edward ! _S'énerve-t-elle tout d'un coup. _Et tu n'aurais jamais dû te mettre dans cette situation à cause de moi. Je peux te prêter de l'argent, j'ai mis un peu de coté._

_-Non ! N'importe quoi, je ne veux pas d'argent Bella._

_-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?_

_-Quoi ? Non, enfin Bella ! _Je ris un peu face à l'absurdité de la situation. _Je ne suis pas venu ici pour que tu me prêtes de l'argent !_

_-Alors pourquoi ? Je t'ai posé au moins trois fois la question et tu ne réponds pas. Est-ce que tu as conscience de ça ? Soit tu poses une autre question, où tu parles d'autre chose c'est agaçant, que fais-tu ici Edward ?_

_-Je… _les mots restent bloqués au fond de ma gorge, Bella me fixe, ses yeux grands ouverts attendant ma réponse et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici, il y a un millier de raisons qui m'ont poussé à être là, si bien que je n'arrive même pas à les formuler, les mettre dans l'ordre et rien qu'y penser, d'essayer de les énumérer dans ma tête provoque un horrible brouhaha dans mon crâne.

Elle finit par souffler d'exaspération et son attention se porte sur son assiette, elle pique un morceau de poulet avec sa fourchette. Je suis toujours prostré face à elle, depuis quand a-t-elle pris autant de caractère ?

_-Mange, avant que ça soit froid, _chuchote-t-elle en tendant le bras pour presser ma main posée sur la table. Ce geste, bien que purement amical n'est pas anodin, je vois bien qu'elle essaie de me dire par là qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. Sa patience à mon égard est vraiment sans fin et je me sens le pire des hommes d'en profiter.

_-Tu n'aimes pas ?_ Demande-t-elle après quelques minutes, durant lesquelles je l'ai observée manger avec une espèce de fascination malsaine. Je me demande jusqu'où sa gentillesse peut aller. Est-ce qu'elle est comme ça avec tout le monde ? Je suis certain que oui et ça m'agace, je voudrais qu'elle ne soit comme ça qu'avec moi. Je crois que mon obsession et ma possessivité à son égard frise la démence.

_-Edward ? Tu veux que je te prépare autre chose ?_

_-Non ! Non, non bien sûr que non, c'est parfait ça._

_-Alors pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?_

_-Pardon désolé, j'étais en train de penser. _C'est à mon tour de presser sa main. _Parle-moi de toi Bella, dis-moi, comment se passe ta vie ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Bella rit doucement et secoue la tête. Je mange rapidement en l'écoutant. Elle me ressert à mesure que mon assiette se vide et je crois bien que je vais exploser tellement je n'ai pas mangé autant depuis des mois. Elle me raconte ses journées, son rythme de travail, les ballades avec le chien, les sorties avec ses amis. Elle me parle de Garrett, de Riley et d'Angela. Elle m'explique comment elle aide sa tante à organiser des trucs pour sa classe. Elle me raconte qu'elle a appris plein de choses sur le jardinage et que maintenant elle sait pratiquement comment faire un potager. Elle aimerait bien avoir une maison avec un petit peu de terrain un jour, pour faire pousser ses légumes. Ça me fait sourire, des projets aussi simples. Je l'imagine assez facilement sous le soleil en train de ramasser des tomates, un petit panier à la main. C'est ridicule, mais craquant et tellement à son image. Je voudrais être capable de lui offrir, mais même ça, ça semble hors de portée pour moi.

_-Tu repars dans tes pensées Edward !_ M'avertit-elle en ricanant et je me lève pour l'aider à débarrasser. Bella dépose nos couverts sales dans le l'évier qu'elle remplit d'eau chaude. Un bruit strident me fait sursauter et Petit Pote se jette vers l'entrée. Je regarde Bella intrigué, surpris qu'on sonne si tard à sa porte.

_-Ça doit être Riley,_ dit-elle sans bouger, regardant la porte d'entrée.

_-Et ? Tu n'ouvres pas ?_

_-Si, si, juste… je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, il va me demander ce que tu fais encore ici._

_-Et alors ? Tu as des comptes à lui rendre ?_ Dis-je durement en sentant des bouffées de jalousie m'envahir.

_-Non, mais … ne fais pas n'importe quoi Edward s'il te plaît._

_-Ce n'est pas mon genre,_ rétorque-je spontanément et elle me regarde en arquant un sourcil qui sous-entend clairement qu'elle n'est pas idiote et qu'elle me connaît.

_-Edward ?_

_-Oui ! Je me tais C'est bon !_ Je serre les dents quand elle se dirige vers la porte, je reste appuyé contre l'évier, je regarde la goutte d'eau qui se forme sous le robinet, mettant toute ma concentration sur cette petite goutte, et j'attends qu'elle tombe. Bella ouvre la porte et une voix féminine me parvient.

_-Bonsoir Bella._

_-Esmée ?_ S'écrit Bella ahurie, _qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ça va ?_

_-Oui, oui très bien, j'étais invitée à dîner chez les Whitman et je passais devant en rentrant, je me suis dit que j'allais te faire un coucou._

_-Oh mais c'est que tu tombes mal, je ne suis pas toute seule. _Bella recule à l'intérieur et libère l'encadrement de la porte. Je me mords furieusement les lèvres, m'apprêtant à recevoir le courroux de la tante.

_-Entre, je vais te présenter, _insiste Bella. Et sa tante apparaît sur le seuil, elle n'a pas l'air surprise de me voir ici.

_-Bonsoir Edward,_ dit-elle et Bella regarde sa tante sans comprendre.

-_Bonsoir madame Dwyer_ dis-je poliment.

_-Comment, vous vous connaissez ?_ S'exclame Bella les yeux ronds comme des billes.

_-Edward est passé à la maison ce midi._

_-Je te cherchais, _tenté-je d'expliquer.

_-Oui, et nous avons bavardé_ me coupe Esmée, _je ne pensais pas vous revoir d'ailleurs, vous n'aviez pas prévu de repartir aujourd'hui ? _J'entends le reproche dans sa voix et je ne veux pas qu'elle me fasse culpabiliser, Bella n'a pas l'air si mal que ça de me revoir et je ne regrette pas d'être ici, même si j'étais prêt à repartir, je suis là maintenant et elle ne me fera pas bouger.

_-Si, mais je change pas mal d'avis ces temps-ci._ Dis-je froidement et ma Bella tourne subitement la tête vers moi. Une fois de plus elle m'interroge du regard, ne comprenant certainement pas mon comportement un peu rude avec sa tante. Et je ne peux pas en trois mots lui expliquer ce qui se passe dans mon crâne car moi-même j'en ai pas la moindre foutue idée mais je sais que rien ni personne ne m'éloignera à nouveau d'elle. Que l'humanité entière aille au diable, plutôt crever que de partir loin d'elle.

_-Je repasserai, d'accord ? _Dit doucement la tante de Bella en reculant vers la porte.

_-Non, Esmée, non, ne pars pas !_ Couine Bella, _entre, viens, je vais faire du thé._ Et ça m'énerve d'autant plus que je ne comprends pas cette manie que les gens ont de faire du thé chaque fois qu'ils veulent parler. Moi je voudrais une bière, et une clope. Et encore mieux, les deux en même temps. Et sûrement qu'il y a un pub dans ce bled. Je glisse ma main dans la poche de mon jean et je fais tinter entre mes doigts les quelques livres qu'il me reste, que j'ai taxées à Jasper en fait.

_-Je vais vous laisser._ Dis-je en enfilant mon manteau et Bella me regarde avec effroi.

_-Tu t'en vas ?_ Avant même d'avoir fait les trois pas qui me séparent de la porte Bella est devant moi, m'empêchant de sortir.

_-Je crois que vous devriez parler, pardon Bella, c'est juste…_ Je caresse délicatement l'ovale de son visage, l'envie furieuse de l'embrasser me déchire le ventre et je perds une fois de plus tous mes moyens si bien que les mots ne viennent pas.

_-Tu reviens n'est-ce pas ?_ Sa voix haute perchée reflète sa crainte. Et la mienne se traduit par une nouvelle question.

_-Tu veux que je revienne ?_

_-Oui, reviens s'il te plaît._ Elle remonte mon col, comme si elle craignait que j'attrape froid, et elle lisse un peu la boutonnière. Le chien s'agite à mes pieds, il gratte ma jambe en pignant.

_-Je crois que tu as un compagnon de balade_ rit-elle.

_-Ouais, je l'emmène_, souris-je avant de déposer machinalement un baiser sur son front. _A tout à l'heure, _dis-je en m'éloignant. _A plus tard Madame Dwyer._

_-Bonsoir._ Murmure-t-elle agacée et je comprends qu'elle n'est pas prête de me laisser rôder autour de sa nièce.

Je me retrouve dans la petite cour caillouteuse et je traîne des pieds jusque dans la rue. Je coince une cigarette entre mes lèvres et je prends la direction du front de mer. Petit Pote trottine devant moi. La nicotine s'infiltre dans mon organisme et ça me détend un peu. L'arrivée de la tante de Bella m'a vraiment stressé et je ne sais pas dans quel état d'esprit je vais la retrouver. Je sais qu'elle est facilement impressionnable et influençable alors je m'inquiète. Probablement qu'elle me claquera la porte au nez quand je ramènerai son chien. Peut-être que je devrais aller directement à l'auberge pour prendre une piaule. En même temps je n'ai pas franchement envie de dormir et il ne fait pas si froid.

J'arrive devant ce qui ressemble un peu à un pub, des jeunes sirotent des bières sur le trottoir. Il y a l'air d'avoir un peu de monde à l'intérieur et de la musique résonne. Je demande à Petit Pote de s'asseoir et je jette mon mégot plus loin après lui avoir intimé de ne pas bouger. Il n'y a pas tant de monde que ça dans l'établissement alors j'accède facilement au bar. Je déboutonne mon col, et je salue le barman d'un signe de tête. Il me le renvoie, amical.

_-M'sieur ?_ Demande-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

_-Un ambrée, pression s'il vous plaît._

_-Ouais, sans problème,_ je dépose mes pièces sur le comptoir et je regarde la mousse déborder du verre qu'il a posé devant moi avant de m'en saisir pour aller dehors. Petit Pote m'attend sagement et me suis jusqu'à une haute table libre que j'ai repérée avant d'entrer. Je me glisse contre le mur et je trempe mes lèvres dans la boisson. Putain ça fait du bien, je sens les bulles me chatouiller le palais et la fraîcheur du liquide détendre ma gorge.

Je glisse une nouvelle cigarette entre mes lèvres et je savoure ce petit plaisir. Un peu comme le dernier repas d'un condamné. Je sais que quand je retournerai chez Bella je n'en mènerai pas large. J'essaie de focaliser mon attention sur ce qui se passe autour de moi. J'entends les rires des jeunes à ma droite, sans vraiment écouter leur conversation. Je devine le port en bas de la rue en face, je sens l'air chargé de sel qui me rappelle que la mer est tout près. Ça devrait m'être familier et pourtant ça n'a rien à voir avec Liverpool, l'air est beaucoup plus doux et moins humide.

_-Hé salut Petit Pote !_ S'exclame une jeune femme brune à lunettes en passant près de moi. _C'est le chien de Bella ? Elle est ici ?_

_-Non, enfin, oui c'est son chien, mais non elle n'est pas là._ Elle me regarde avec curiosité.

_-Je suis un ami de Bella, Edward en fait._ Une main glisse sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et je lève les yeux pour voir à qui elle appartient et c'est Riley qui me regarde par-dessus l'épaule de la fille.

_-Bella est là ?_ Demande-t-il aussi, et je fais non de la tête.

_-Elle est chez elle, avec sa tante._ Petit Pote salue les nouveaux arrivants, lui semble très bien les connaître.

_-Je vais chercher une bière ma puce, tu veux quoi ?_

_-Une blonde s'il te plaît._ Il dépose un baiser sur sa joue et rentre dans le bar.

_-T'es un ami de Bella alors, de Liverpool ?_ Demande la brune en reportant son attention sur moi.

_-Oui tout à fait, et toi tu es ?_

_-Oh pardon, Angela, je suis Angela. Bella est une bonne amie à Riley et moi. Alors tu es ici depuis longtemps ?_

_-Non, je suis arrivé ce matin._

_-Oh ok, et alors comment trouves-tu notre charmant village de Looe ?_

_-Tu as dis le mot, charmant._ Elle rit un peu avant de m'expliquer.

_-Tu as de la chance, il a fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui et puis c'est les vacances, il n'y a pas autant de monde normalement. Et donc qu'est-ce qui t'amène par chez nous ?_

_-Je suis venu voir Bella._

Riley dépose le verre de sa copine face à elle et choque le sien contre le mien avant de boire, je hoche poliment la tête.

_-Et tu vas rester longtemps ?_ Demande encore Angela.

_-Je ne sais pas trop, ça dépend. Je n'ai pas vraiment de plan._

_-Ça dépend si Bella veut que tu restes ?_ Je ne peux que hocher la tête à la question du grand brun qui a l'air de bien comprendre la situation, je suis même certain qu'il en sait beaucoup. Ce qui m'intrigue énormément.

_-Pourquoi elle ne voudrait pas ?_ Demande naïvement la fille, _c'est la maison du bonheur chez Bella._

_-Vous connaissez Bella depuis longtemps ?_ Angela secoue la tête avec véhémence en buvant une grande gorgée.

_-Oui, les parents de Riley sont de très bons amis de Madame Dwyer, on connaît Bella depuis qu'elle est arrivée._

_-Ma mère est enseignante, comme Esmée, mon père c'est le directeur du Asda (Wal-Mart) sur le plateau, de l'autre côté de la ville. Esmée lui a demandé d'embaucher Bella, je travaille là-bas moi aussi._

_-D'accord._ Dis-je en mettant en place les pièces du puzzle.

_-Et toi ? Tu fais quoi à Liverpool ? _Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'un grand brun vient taper sur l'épaule de Riley en criant.

_-Hé salut les gars ! Liverpool ? Vous avez trouvé un Red égaré ? _Je me crispe en entendant ça.

_-Ouais un ami de Bella, c'est Edward, Edward c'est Garrett._

_-Salut Edward,_ dit le brun en claquant ma main comme si on était potes depuis toujours. _Bella est ici ?_ Demande-t-il surpris en se dévissant la tête pour voir tout autour de lui.

-_Non, elle est chez elle avec sa tante, _explique Angela, _Edward promène Petit Pote._

_-Ah ouais je me disais aussi, Bella au pub, on aura tout vu !_

_-Elle ne vient jamais ?_

_-Nan, elle n'aime pas ça._ Angela hausse les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Et moi je me demande pourquoi. Ce bar à l'air plutôt bien fréquenté, surtout par des jeunes.

_-Elle ne sort jamais le soir,_ ajoute Garrett_, c'est pas faute d'essayer pourtant. Plus têtue qu'une mule celle-la. Bon et alors, t'es de Liverpool ?_

_-Everton, _précise-je avec empressement avant que l'envie de l'emplâtrer dans le mur me prenne s'il me prend pour un Red.

_-Cool, les champions en titre, tu vas aux matchs ?_

_-Je ne suis pas branché football._

_- Oh quoi ? Tu viens d'Everton et t'aimes pas le foot ? Alors quoi ? Le criquet ?_

_-Je préfère le rugby._

_-Ouais, ça c'est bon, on a une bonne équipe ici à Looe, d'amateurs, bien sûr mais ils jouent en régional, tu joues toi ?_

_-Non, non pas du tout._

_-Mince tu devrais, tu as le physique d'un trois quart._

_-Tu joues toi ?_

_-Non plus depuis que je me suis pété le genou._

_-Bon hé les gars vous n'allez pas parler rugby toute la soirée, je suis là moi !_

_-T'as qu'à aller parler couture chez Bella, laisse-nous entre hommes !_ Grogne Garrett en poussant un peu la brune. Elle le frappe et lui tire la langue en faisant une affreuse grimace. Il lève les yeux au ciel faussement exaspéré et Riley lui file son coude dans les côtes.

_-Fais attention à toi, parle bien à ma nana !_ La dite « nana » semble s'émouvoir que son homme prenne sa défense et se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour lui claquer un bisou sur la bouche. Ça me fait immédiatement penser à Bella, et je ne me souviens pas qu'elle m'ait une fois embrassé en public comme ça. Mais en même temps, à Everton on sortait rarement dans des lieux publics ensemble. Je me baffe mentalement, j'essaie de comparer un couple très officiel avec l'espèce de relation illégitime que j'avais avec elle. Si j'avais assumé, j'aurais peut-être eu droit à ce genre de baiser. Tête de con de Cullen de merde, tu as tout foutu en l'air par peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et regarde où tu en es maintenant ? Tu es tout seul, à te lamenter et à traîner tes genoux par terre parce qu'elle te manque. Connard.

Je finis ma bière et je souris aux amis de Bella en prenant congé. Ils me souhaitent une bonne fin de soirée et Angela espère qu'on se reverra dans le coin. Je n'ai aucune certitude par rapport à ça.

Je traîne des pieds tout le temps que je reviens vers chez Bella. La berline grise de sa tante n'est plus devant et j'imagine qu'elle est partie. Elle n'a pas dû rester très longtemps.

Je traverse la cour et m'arrête devant la porte, je prends plusieurs inspirations pour me détendre, mais c'est inutile, je suis tendu comme pas possible. Mon poing crispé tape timidement contre le bois et il ne faut qu'une seconde à Bella pour m'ouvrir. Elle me scrute de haut en bas, elle est inquiète, je le vois.

_-Rentre, viens,_ elle tire sur la manche de mon manteau pour m'attirer à l'intérieur. Je fourre mes mains dans mes poches pour ne pas la toucher, elle est si près de moi que c'est vraiment dur de ne pas me coller à elle.

_-Est-ce que tu veux du thé ?_ _Je_ _pense_ _qu'il_ _est_ _encore_ _chaud_.

_-Non, merci Bella. Ta tante n'est pas restée longtemps._ Dis-je pour faire la conversation.

_-Elle voulait me dire que tu étais passé chez elle ce matin, elle a pensé que tu partirais._

_-C'est ce que je comptais faire, elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup on dirait._

_-Elle a peur pour moi._ J'encaisse sans broncher, je peux comprendre ça.

_-Edward, assieds-toi s'il te plaît._ Demande-t-elle doucement en tirant une chaise. Je m'exécute en soupirant, je sais que je ne vais pas échapper à cette discussion. Je regarde un peu partout sauf vers elle qui a pris place près de moi sur une des chaises en bois qui entourent la table. Je ne peux même pas la regarder dans les yeux, ça me fait souffler lourdement.

_-Est-ce que tu vas me parler maintenant ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_ Ma gorge est serrée et je tousse un peu pour l'éclaircir.

_-Ce que tu fais ici._ Dit-elle simplement, sa main glisse sous la table et elle tire sur ma manche. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi elle a pris ma main dans la sienne mais le contact de ses doigts doux m'apaise, m'encourage.

_-Je voulais te voir, parce que…_

Les mots restent dans le fond de ma gorge, je ne sais pas quoi dire et ça m'énerve. Elle soupire, je n'ose pas la regarder. J'essaie de focaliser mon attention sur sa main, mais tout s'embrouille dans mon cerveau.

_-Edward ?_ Je la sens se lever et se pencher au dessus de moi. _Dis_-_moi_ _ce_ _qui_ _se_ _passe_, ajoute-t-elle encore et sa main délaisse la mienne, court sur mon bras et finit son chemin sur mon épaule qu'elle presse et c'est si bon. Je me tourne vers elle, la chaleur de son corps m'attire irrémédiablement. Je redresse la tête, nos yeux se croisent, dans les siens je vois toutes ses questions et je voudrais tellement lui dire tout ce que je ressens mais je n'ai pas de mot pour ça. Mes bras encerclent sa taille et mon visage se retrouve nicher contre son ventre.

_-Oh Edward !_ Gémit-elle et je la serre un peu plus pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne. Je sens mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine et mon sang bouillonne en moi quand ses doigts se mélangent à mes cheveux. Je prends une profonde inspiration contre elle, me gavant de son parfum.

_-Bella, je suis venu ici parce que je m'en veux, je me sens terriblement mal par rapport à toi, à ce qui t'est arrivé, à la façon dont je t'ai traitée. Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ce que je t'ai fait._

_-Edward. _Sanglote-t-elle en caressant ma nuque.

_-Pleure pas Bella, je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse à cause de moi._ Mes mains massent le bas de son dos et mon nez inspire encore un peu de son odeur. Elle ne dit rien et comme elle ne peut pas voir mon visage, collé contre son ventre, je continue de vider mon sac.

_-Pardon, je sais que ça te fait du mal que je sois ici. Et si je pouvais, si je trouvais les mots pour te dire ce que je ressens, si je comprenais toutes ces émotions je te jure que je t'expliquerais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici Bella, mais je sais que je ne pouvais plus rester loin de toi. Je pense à toi tout le temps, t'es toujours dans ma tête et tu me manques. Je te demande pardon, j'aurais dû faire les choses autrement, je n'aurais pas dû te dire de partir. Je regrette Bella, je regrette vraiment ce que je t'ai dit._

_-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Tu m'as fait tellement de mal._

_-Je sais, je suis désolé, c'était le seul moyen, je savais que j'allais en prendre pour un moment en prison, je le savais._

_-Ce n'était pas une raison pour me dire que tu t'en foutais de moi ! Tu as dis que je n'étais rien pour toi, ça m'a foutue en l'air._

_-Pardon._

_-Non._

_-Je t'en supplie Bella, pardonne-moi._

_-Non, tu as … tu as sali chacun des moments qu'on avait passés ensemble. Pendant des mois, je t'ai cherché des excuses, j'ai essayé de trouver une explication à ça et rien de logique ne venait._

_-Pardon._

_-Non, tes excuses ne servent à rien. _L'entendre me dire ça me frustre au plus haut point, qu'elle n'accepte pas mes excuses je peux le comprendre mais qu'elle ne dise pas qu'elles ne servent à rien. Je sens mes doigts se crisper et j'ai envie de hurler.

_-Je comprends que tu ne voulais pas de moi dans ta vie,_ continue-t-elle et sa voix à elle aussi commence à être envahie par la tension. J'ai comme l'impression que l'air est en train de se charger d'électricité. _Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me dire que je n'étais rien, que je ne t'apportais rien. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de que ça peut faire quand la personne que tu aimes te dit droit dans les yeux que tu n'es rien ?_

_-Je ne le pensais pas Bella, c'était juste le seul moyen! Le seul, je te jure ! Et oui, je sais clairement ce que ça fait de n'être rien pour personne. Je t'ai dit ça parce que je ne voulais pas que tu m'attendes, je ne voulais pas que tu perdes ton temps avec moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois malheureuse. Et tu ne voulais pas partir ! Je te l'ai dit Bella, plein de fois, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'attacher à moi que j'allais te faire du mal ! Pourquoi es-tu restée ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté ?_

_-Parce que tu as une opinion de toi tellement pourrie ! Tu m'as dit une fois que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi, je n'y ai jamais cru !_

_-Pourtant ça je le pense, et tu préfères croire les conneries que j'ai racontées pour que tu partes ? Je voulais sortir de ta vie Bella ! Pour que tu la continues ailleurs. Tu ne serais jamais venue ici si je ne t'avais pas dit tout ça. Tu serais restée à Liverpool, tu aurais attendu que je sorte n'est ce pas ?_

_-C'est certain ! J'aurais dormi chaque nuit devant la prison pour toi ! J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi ! _Sa voix se bloque dans un sanglot et mon cœur se fissure un peu plus. Mes doigts sont presque passés sous sa peau tellement ils sont crispés sur elle et ça fait écho aux siens qui tirent sur mes cheveux.

_-Je voulais que tu sois heureuse Bella, je veux te rendre heureuse mais je sais pas comment faire, je ne crois pas en être capable. Je suis là et je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi, c'est vraiment égoïste de ma part. Je m'en veux d'être si faible, d'avoir autant besoin de toi, mais tu es tout ce que j'ai, tu es ce qui ressemble le plus à une famille pour moi. Sans toi, j'ai beau être entouré, je suis tout seul. Bella, tout seul…_

_-Tu n'es pas égoïste Edward et tu n'es pas seul._ Soupire-t-elle lassée, elle renifle un grand coup et ses mains délaissent ma tête. Mes bras s'écartent pour la laisser se mouvoir librement même si je crève qu'elle s'éloigne de moi.

_-Je serai toujours là moi, pour toi._ Dit-elle en réajustant sa position. Ses fesses se posent sur mes cuisses et elle enveloppe mes épaules de ses bras. Je la resserre contre moi. Posant mon front sur son épaule, fermant les yeux fortement pour apprécier le soulagement.

_-Je pensais que mes potes suffiraient, je pensais qu'avec le foot, le boulot, les sorties, je reprendrais comme avant. Mais c'était faux. Depuis que je t'ai eu dans ma vie Bella, tout a changé et tout ce que je pensais solide s'est effondré comme un château de cartes. Rien n'avait autant d'importance que ce que j'avais et j'ai tout foutu en l'air parce que je suis incapable de voir les choses qui sont bonnes pour moi. Mais une fois encore, c'était égoïste parce que toi tu m'apportais, tu me faisais être meilleur et moi je t'ai traitée comme de la merde, comme si tu n'étais rien alors qu'en fait tu étais tout ! Et je n'ai pas su le voir et je me sens minable pour ça. Je comprendrai si tu me jetais dehors en me traitant de connard._

_-Non, Edward, je ne te laisserai pas tomber, je suis là._

_-Merci Bella. Tu es tellement gentille._ Ma voix craque, lamentablement. Je me sens comme une merde. Mais au moins, elle me laisse un répit, juste le temps de reprendre un peu pied et de savoir quelle route emprunter.

_-Tu peux rester ici Edward, autant de temps que tu le souhaites, je suis là ok ?_

_-T'es adorable._ Souris-je en caressant sa main qui frotte de manière réconfortante ma joue.

_-C'est ce que les amis font Edward, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi d'accord ?_ Souffle-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon front et ça me fait me sentir faible et vulnérable, mais je sais qu'elle ne me fera pas de mal. La seule personne qui finira blessée ici, c'est sûrement elle. Quand je commencerai à déconner de nouveau. Même si j'ai envie d'être bien pour elle, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le potentiel, mais je vais essayer, je le veux vraiment cette fois, pour gagner le droit de rester un peu plus longtemps près d'elle. Parce que je sais exactement ce que j'ai à perdre et l'estime de Bella a plus d'importance que n'importe quoi.

Elle se relève et fait un pas, un tout petit pas en arrière, qui me sépare d'elle et comme je suis toujours assis je dois pencher la tête pour voir son visage, au-dessus de moi. Elle me sourit, avec toute sa gentillesse et sa bienveillance. Je soupire de bien-être quand elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux. J'aime la sensation que ça fait de sentir ses doigts filer entre mes mèches. J'écarte mes jambes et ma main libre glisse dans le bas de son dos. Je la rapproche encore et mon visage se pose sur son ventre. Je sens son pouce effleurer le bas de mon visage. Je me sens juste bien, dans les plis de son vêtement, enveloppé de son odeur et de sa chaleur. J'ai perdu toute notion de temps, de lieu, je suis dans une dimension merveilleuse.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19**

**Looe Novembre 1985**

« Les larmes sont un don. Souvent les pleurs, après l'erreur ou l'abandon, raniment nos forces brisées »

Victor Hugo

**Bella**

_La chute est rapide, l'atterrissage violent, toute cette douleur, avoir l'impression de ramper agonisant chaque seconde de son existence. Et si tout ça n'avait été qu'une épreuve, pour enfin se redresser, et marcher droit, fièrement, sereinement._

_-Et si tu te posais deux secondes ?_ Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à la voix qui m'appelle_. Bella ?_ Insiste-t-elle encore mais je m'en moque, l'inquiétude me ronge les tripes. Il ne reviendra pas, il est parti et ne reviendra pas. Encore une fois, il m'a laissée.

_-Bella ! Merde ! Lâche cette fenêtre ! Il va revenir arrête !_

_-Il m'avait dit en fin d'après-midi ! On a plus que passé l'heure du dîner maintenant ! Il ne va pas revenir c'est sûr, je le sais, je l'ai poussé à bout._

_-Tu ne l'as pas poussé à bout ! Arrête !_

Je sens le corps de Riley près du mien, probablement qu'il voudrait poser sa main sur mon épaule, pour me réconforter, mais il ne le fera pas, parce que même si ça va beaucoup mieux de ce côté là pour moi, il sait que ça créerait encore une tension et je crois que là tout de suite, il vaut mieux qu'il évite.

_-Je ne comprends pas, si tu avais si peur qu'il s'en aille pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie avec lui ?_

_-Je n'ai pas réfléchi._

_-Oui et bien comme toujours quand il s'agit de lui de toute façon. Ce mec te rend stupide ! Et folle et carrément folle !_

_-Il a trois heures de retard !_

_-Oui mais il y a au moins six heures de route pour revenir ! Il est peut-être parti plus tard que prévu et peut-être qu'il s'est arrêté, qu'il a crevé._

_-Ou qu'il est resté là-bas et qu'il ne reviendra pas. Peut-être que je ne le reverrai jamais._

_-Oh pitié ! Edward… Edward… ramène ton cul vite fait avant qu'elle fasse une syncope !_ Je jette un regard noir à Riley.

-_Bella ! Je t'en supplie arrête ! On dirait que tu vas finir par creuser une tranchée à force de tourner en rond là !_

_-Et s'il ne revient pas ?_

_-Il va revenir ! _S'énerve Riley.

_-Tu ne connais pas Edward, il est tellement instable._

_-Bella, il est parti chercher ses affaires, il a un job et bientôt un appartement qui l'attendent ici ! Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'il reste là-bas ?_

Parce qu'il y a le stade, sa famille et moi qui n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance, à aller de l'avant et qui le repousse tout le temps. Mais je ne dis pas ça à Riley, je me contente de hausser les épaules, comme si je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait le retenir là-bas, même si dans le fond j'en connais des dizaines.

Peut-être que j'ai laissé passer ma chance, peut-être que j'ai été trop peureuse. Peut-être que je ne pourrai jamais lui dire à quel point je l'aime et combien je suis fière d'être son amie, probablement la meilleure. Je ne pourrai jamais lui dire à quel point je suis honorée qu'il me fasse confiance, qu'il se livre à moi sans plus aucune retenue.

Ces dernières semaines, même si les choses n'ont pas été simples pour lui, il a fait preuve d'une extrême force de caractère. Je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui parce que j'avais trop de colère en moi pour lui pardonner facilement. Et même si je ne lui ai pas hurlé dessus, même si je ne l'ai pas giflé comme mon corps me le soufflait, je lui en voulais. Et je voulais lui en faire baver.

Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil par la fenêtre et la rue est toujours aussi sombre et déserte. Je veux voir des feux jaunes, deux petits yeux jaunes fendre la noirceur de la colline en face, tourner sur le pont en bas et remonter vers ici.

_-Bella ? Il est tard, moi je vais rentrer,_ murmure Riley_, tu veux que je reste ou ça va aller ?_ Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule, il est plus de vingt-trois heures.

_-On se voit dans sept heures, je crois que ça va aller._ Dis-je amèrement, ne sachant pas si dans sept heures je serais d'aplomb pour bosser s'il ne revenait pas. Comment vais-je survivre s'il ne revient pas ? Je sais déjà ce que ça fait d'être rejetée par lui, pour l'avoir vécu et je n'envisage pas de le vivre à nouveau. Même si cette fois c'est complètement différent puisque nous n'avons pas de relation physique. Mais c'est en fait bien pire parce que la relation affective est encore plus forte.

Riley s'éloigne vers la porte, il a l'air abattu et je sais même pas quoi lui dire à part un « merci d'être resté » qu'il ignore complètement parce que pour lui c'est normal, et je l'aime pour ça, c'est l'ami le plus loyal que je puisse avoir.

Je me glisse dans la salle de bain, pensant qu'une douche me détendra et fera un peu passer le temps. J'ouvre les robinets en grand et laisse le jet arroser le carrelage le temps que je quitte mes vêtements.

Je repense à la première nuit qu'Edward a passée ici, tout en me glissant sous l'eau chaude. Il était là, probablement à la même place que moi présentement. Il ne devait pas en mener bien large dans cette salle de bain après cette conversation aussi éprouvante. Je savais qu'elle l'avait achevé, usé, vidé. Edward ne se confiait pas, ou presque pas, et m'avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait ce jour-là c'était comme un marathon de l'émotion pour lui. C'est quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout. Il était terriblement instable, fragile et sensible.

Mais ça, je l'avais découvert en l'écoutant, en le câlinant, en le massant même parfois. Edward me parlait seulement quand il était contre moi, son visage enfoui dans quelque chose et nos peaux en contact peu importe comment, mais c'était le seul moyen de le faire parler.

Et ça je ne le constate que maintenant, sous cette douche, alors que probablement je n'aurai plus l'occasion de le serrer contre moi pour qu'il me parle de toutes ces choses qui le rongent de l'intérieur.

Ses parents, dont il ignore tout et qu'il déteste de tout son être, parce qu'ils ont, pense-t-il à tort, mis en lui le mal. Il se sent sale et impur et qui ne le serait pas dans cette situation. Qui vivrait normalement ne sachant pas s'il est le fruit d'un viol ou d'un inceste ? Convaincre Edward qu'il n'avait pas en lui, une mauvaise graine laissée par ses géniteurs n'était pas simple, voire quasiment impossible. Et je n'aurai peut-être jamais la chance de pouvoir essayer de lui enlever cette idée stupide de la tête.

Et s'il n'y avait que ça, je soupire devant l'étendue des dégâts. La femme qui l'a élevé a contribué à le faire se sentir comme ça. Le récit de l'enfance d'Edward était aussi déchirant que terrifiant. Il n'avait pas joué, comme tous les autres enfants, il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait parlé comme bon lui semblait, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit non plus. Rire était proscrit. Chanter, impensable et il devait juste se contenir tout le temps pour ne pas faire de bruit, être invisible, ça le rendait fou. « La vieille » comme il l'appelait et qui était probablement une grande tante éloignée de sa famille biologique, l'avait secoué et battu plusieurs fois, il jurait qu'il préférait perdre une jambe que de devoir marcher un jour avec une canne. Ces objets le révulsaient au plus haut point, il préférait une barre de fer, un club de golf, mais une canne, se faire frapper avec une canne par une femme âgée était humiliant pour lui. Ça lui rappelait trop à quel point il était faible et vulnérable quand il était enfant. Il détestait ça, il détestait le jeune ado frêle et soumis qu'il était.

Nos discussions du soir avait commencé à devenir un vrai rituel, je souris en y repensant, lui avait élu domicile dans la mezzanine, sur le matelas qu'on avait monté pendant l'été pour que Riley et Angy puissent dormir en semaine tous les deux. Edward avait collé le matelas contre le bord, la tête à ras du petit escalier étroit juste pour être en face de mon canapé-lit dans lequel moi je dormais et parfois je voyais ses cheveux, quand il était sur le dos à fixer le plafond, ça généralement c'est quand il me parlait. Et d'autres fois, je voyais son visage, par l'ouverture le long de la rambarde, il pouvait rester longtemps le menton posé sur ses mains croisées, juste à m'écouter. J'aimais ça aussi.

Me confier à Edward était autant un privilège qu'une source de dépendance. J'étais dépendante à saprésence, àson écoute et à son contact physique aussi. Il était le seul homme que j'arrivais à toucher sans dégoût et même avec plaisir. La peau d'Edward était toujours un soupçon plus chaude que la mienne, ça me rassurait. Elle était douce par endroit, dans sa nuque, sur ses bras et c'était apaisant. Et plus rêche et rugueuse à d'autres, comme dans ses paumes, le long de ses doigts et ses pieds.

Ses pieds étaient fabuleux, je savais que le corps d'Edward était sublime, de partout, mais je n'avais jamais fait réellement attention à ses pieds. Et sans m'en rendre compte un soir, alors qu'il s'était assis contre le mur sur le lit en bas, il avait remonté ses jambes contre lui et j'avais touché ses pieds, puis je les avais caressés, pour enfin les masser et ça me plaisait autant qu'à lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aimais sentir les angles de ses os, ses muscles et ses tendons rouler entre mes doigts et la force qu'ils semblaient dégager. Je savais qu'un coup de poing de la part d'Edward pouvait faire mal, il suffisait de voir les cicatrices sur ses jointures qui en témoignaient, mais je n'imaginais même pas un coup de pied, je pense qu'il pouvait arracher la tête de quelqu'un d'un seul coup.

Et c'est justement ce soir-là quand je lui ai fait part de mes pensées sur ses capacités à fracasser des têtes qu'il a commencé à me parler des bagarres. Pour que je comprenne, il avait remonté le fil du temps et m'avait expliqué comment il en était arrivé là. Il avait commencé par me parler de sa première fois avec une fille, je la détestais immédiatement, même en ne sachant pratiquement rien d'elle. Je compris juste qu'elle avait poussé Edward à se battre, plusieurs fois. Parce qu'elle était belle et plus âgée et que tous les mecs qui erraient avec lui voulaient la sauter alors il s'était battu pour elle, pour l'impressionner parce qu'il la voulait, et il l'a eu. Et puis quelques semaines plus tard, l'intérêt était retombé, il avait rencontré Carlisle et ses gars et c'était un jeu encore plus intéressant.

Un jeu duquel il ne pensait pas se lasser un jour. Tout était lumineux quand Edward en parlait. Le stade, ça avait l'air du paradis quand il racontait.

Et si je sanglote maintenant, en sortant de la douche c'est pour ça, pour toute cette couleur, tous ces flashs, cette lumière et ce sourire qu'il a quand il raconte. Quand il dit ce que ça fait de sentir la tribune gronder sous lui, les sifflets lui percer les tympans alors qu'il descend de la bière qui l'enivre et qu'il veut se battre, fort, laisser tout sortir. Il pense à ses parents et frappe sans relâche, la canne de la vieille, il la prend dans la gueule mais la fracasse ensuite contre le crâne d'un mec. Ce mec qui veut plus que tout se défouler lui aussi. Parce que sa femme l'emmerde, son boss l'emmerde, ses gosses foutent le bordel et il ne sait pas comment les gérer. Les impôts qui lui prennent tout ce qu'il sue à longueur de journée le rendent fou, alors il va au stade et tout ça sort. Comme la haine d'Edward pour cette conne de Kate qui lui a fait croire que le sexe c'était juste de mettre sa bite dedans et de s'agiter d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce que ça soulage.

J'avoue avoir été choquée quand il m'a dit ça, avec ces mots-là. Puis, timidement, il a ajouté que ça c'était avant moi et que depuis, il n'avait pas pu toucher une femme. Quand il m'a avoué que je lui avais appris à faire l'amour j'avais envie de pleurer, et je l'ai fait, un peu, et il m'a serrée contre lui et j'ai fini la tête nichée sur ses cuisses, sa main traînant sans relâche dans mes cheveux les peignant encore et encore si bien qu'on s'est endormi comme ça. Et c'était bien. Même si au petit matin, j'ai dû m'éjecter du lit quand je l'ai senti contre moi. Après tout ce qu'on s'était dit et confié, je ne pouvais pas sentir son désir physique, pour moi, ça me semblait déplacé et sale. Et ça lui avait fait de la peine, je l'ai cruellement blessé, mais les mots étaient juste sortis trop vite, mal placés, mal interprétés.

Je m'étais excusée et il avait encaissé, mais après, tout était redevenu compliqué entre nous, on marchait sur un fil tendu à l'extrême. Le numéro de funambule était incroyablement difficile mais on s'en était sorti, à force de discussions. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de retourner là-bas, près de l'arène, avec les jolies couleurs chatoyantes des fumigènes, de la bière ambrée et du sang sur les arcades sourcilières et au coin des lèvres.

_-Edward, ne replonge pas ! Je t'en prie !_ M'entends-je dire tout haut, le son de ma propre voix rebondissant contre les carreaux de faïence bleus et blancs. _Seigneur pitié faites qu'on ne me le reprenne pas._

J'essuie les gouttes salées qui roulent sur mes joues et j'essaie de penser au positif, de me rassurer, je n'ai fait que ça depuis deux jours qu'il est retourné à Everton. Je me dis qu'il a du travail ici, ce qu'il n'a pas là-bas. Mes lèvres s'étirent dans un mince sourire malgré mes larmes, parce que je repense à ses orbes bleus pétillants quand il m'a dit qu'il avait été embauché pour trois mois sur le chantier naval. C'était à une demi-heure de route mais c'était toujours ça et il avait l'air fier de lui et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. J'enfile mon pyjama en pensant que même s'il ne revient pas j'aurais au moins vu ça, Edward fier de lui, pour autre chose qu'une bagarre avec ses copains, ça valait le coup quand même.

Et puis, peut-être qu'il va revenir, peut-être qu'il est juste arrivé un pépin sur la route. Et dans quelques minutes, ou quelques heures peu importe, il sera là. Et je me jetterai dans ses bras, je pourrai le serrer contre moi, l'étouffer et lui jurer que plus jamais je douterai de lui.

_-Pitié, faites qu'il revienne ! _Je jure, je prendrai soin de lui, je serai la meilleure petite amie qu'il n'aura jamais pensé avoir, je ferai tout ce qu'il voudra ! Fini les tremblements, les larmes, les peurs, je lui donnerai tout, tout, tout, parce que je suis comme rien sans lui.

J'attrape ma brosse à dents dans le gobelet à gauche, je veille à ne pas bouger, pour que mes pieds nus restent sur le petit tapis devant le lavabo, parce que le carrelage est glacé et ça me fait frissonner. L'hiver est là maintenant je devrais faire attention à ne pas prendre froid, ça serait dommage d'être malade. Je sais qu'il y a quatre mois de pluie et de brouillard à venir. Et je frissonne un peu plus, peu importe le temps qu'il fait, s'il ne revient pas, ça sera toujours l'hiver, gris et glacé. Exactement comme sont mon cœur et mon esprit là tout de suite.

**Edward**

_Regarder la flamme vaciller, tourner, danser, se retourner, la trouver belle. Elle t'intrigue et tu aimerais la posséder. Alors, tu passes ta main au-dessus, elle se dresse, se fige, toute droite. L'espace d'une seconde, tu te sens fort, tu penses stupidement avoir un quelconque pouvoir qui te fait maîtriser le feu. Connerie, tu es juste en train de te cramer la main. Elle a fait ce que tu lui as demandé, mais elle t'a bien baisé. La vie ressemble à ça parfois, mais pas tout le temps. Tu as juste à t'éloigner un peu, et la flamme réchauffe juste ta peau._

J'enfonce la clé dans la serrure, je pousse la porte doucement, aucune lumière ne filtre par les fenêtres et je pense qu'elle dort, ce qui serait logique vu l'heure qu'il est. Je caresse le chien pour éviter qu'il me bloque l'entrée en réclamant de l'attention. Un rai de lumière jaune sous la porte de la salle de bain attire mon attention, puis j'entends l'eau couler. Elle ne dort pas et j'en suis soulagé, je n'aurai pas aimé la réveiller.

_-Chut… ne fais pas de bruit Petit Pote._ Le chien cesse de couiner et retourne d'où il vient, sur le lit de Bella.

Je dépose mon sac et ma veste près de la table, j'allume la lampe halogène côté salon. Je prends une profonde inspiration, l'odeur de la maison est fabuleuse. Je me sens tellement bien ici, tout entouré du parfum de Bella. Je m'étire comme un bienheureux, je me sens chez moi, vraiment.

_-Edward ?_ Demande la voix inquiète de Bella au travers de la cloison.

_-Ouais ?_ Dis-je pratiquement sur le même ton. La porte s'ouvre à la volée et je n'ai pas le temps de la détailler qu'elle a fondu sur moi. Son corps heurte le mien et elle saute carrément dans mes bras.

_-T'es revenu !_ Crie-t-elle quand je la réceptionne contre moi en calant mes mains dans son dos. _T'étais où ?_ Demande-t-elle encore et ses lèvres se posent sur ma joue, trois fois de suite, avant qu'elle ne me serre brutalement dans ses bras. Ses cuisses broient mes hanches mais je m'en moque.

_-J'ai eu un problème sur la route, la courroie de l'alternateur qui a cassé un peu avant Southampton_. _Je suis désolé d'arriver si tard._ Je caresse son dos d'une main, je repousse ses cheveux de l'autre. Je l'entends soupirer, mais je ne sais pas si c'est d'exaspération ou de soulagement. Je ne vois pas ses yeux, et j'ai besoin de voir ses yeux pour la comprendre. Elle lit dans ma voix comme je lis dans ses yeux. Et comme son visage est niché contre mon épaule, je suis un peu perdu, mais je trouve son bras, mes doigts glissent jusqu'à sa main, je la remonte vers ma bouche et je pose un baiser dessus.

_-J'ai pensé que tu avais changé d'avis, que tu ne reviendrais pas,_ couine-t-elle. Un nouveau soupir me parvient, alors ? Elle est déçue ou soulagée ?

_-Tu as dit que je devais revenir._ Je sens son corps bouger contre le mien, elle redresse la tête et me regarde avec toute la profondeur de ses grands yeux.

_-Tu as bien fait !_ Dit-elle avec douceur. Sa main peigne mes cheveux en arrière, ça me fait rouler des yeux, j'adore ça. Et je me mords l'intérieur des joues. Je sais que je dois me contenir, lutter contre cette envie d'embrasser ses lèvres qui me tiraille sans cesse. Surtout quand elles sont à quelques centimètres des miennes. Elle enroule ses bras autour de mes épaules encore une fois, c'est une délicieuse torture. Mon bas ventre est enflammé, ne pas l'avoir vue pendant deux jours n'a pas du tout fait baisser mon désir pour elle, au contraire, je crois que ça a empiré.

_-Edward ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ Murmure-t-elle contre mon oreille et son petit menton prend appui sur mon épaule.

_-Oui ça va, je suis content d'avoir réussi à revenir, ça a été une vraie galère, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée._

_-ça va, tu es là, c'est l'essentiel_. Je la sens soupirer encore, son corps se ramollit et je me rends compte à quel point elle a pu s'angoisser et comme d'habitude, quand Bella s'inquiète à mon propos ça me fait culpabiliser. Je suis déchiré entre l'envie de resserrer notre étreinte, pour la rassurer, mais je sais que pour mon équilibre mental, il ne faut je fais un geste déplacé, elle va faire un bond et ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il nous faut. Notre relation, bien que platonique n'a jamais été aussi forte et je ne dois pas mettre tout par terre juste parce que j'ai envie de sexe. Ce que je construis avec elle, c'est bien plus que ça et ça serait stupide de tout gâcher maintenant. C'est à moi de lui prouver que je suis à la hauteur et à elle de venir vers moi.

Je me répète ça depuis des jours, mais c'est de plus en plus difficile de résister. Elle est tout ce que je désire et peut-être plus que je ne peux l'imaginer. Je fais les quelques pas qui me séparent de son lit et elle reste fermement accrochée à moi. Je me penche en avant pour la déposer sur le matelas, le tissu de son pyjama est bien trop fin et son odeur trop tentante pour que je me contienne plus longtemps. Elle ne lâche pas ma nuque et je dois prendre appui sur une main, pour ne pas m'effondrer sur elle. Je la regarde sans comprendre, la moue boudeuse qu'elle arbore me fait savoir qu'elle ne veut pas me lâcher.

_-Tu devrais être en train de dormir poupée, tu vas être épuisée demain._

_-Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas, ne sachant pas si tu reviendrais._

_-Je suis là maintenant, _dis-je tout bas en détachant ses mains derrière ma tête pour me redresser.

_-Et tu ne repars pas ?_ Elle attrape ma main et la presse avec ferveur.

_-Où voudrais-tu que j'aille ?_

-_Pourquoi réponds-tu par une question ?_

_-Désolé, pas fait exprès, non, je ne repars pas, pas sans toi en tout cas !_

-_Je ne retournerai pas à Liverpool_ dit-elle terrifiée en remontant ses jambes contre elle et je me rends compte de la stupidité de ce que je viens de dire. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, près d'elle et je caresse son genou.

_-Bella, je voulais dire que je vais nulle part sans toi, et si tu veux rester ici, alors moi aussi. Et je ne veux pas retourner à Liverpool de toute façon._

_-Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?_ Demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Si, très bien, mais je n'ai plus rien à faire là-bas._

-_Edward, tu sais je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu retournes là-bas, mais si c'est ce que tu veux, il faut que tu me le dises._

_-Bella, je veux rester avec toi, peu importe où c'est, du moment que c'est avec toi. Arrête d'avoir peur, tant que tu ne me dis pas de partir je ne pars pas ! Je peux te le rabâcher Bella si tu veux, mais c'est chiant, juste regarde, je suis là. J'ai ramené toutes mes affaires, je vais au boulot demain, je vais trouver un appartement pas loin, les choses deviennent normales d'accord ?_

_-Non, pas d'accord, je veux que tu restes ici, ici avec moi, dans cet appartement._ J'avale difficilement ma salive, moi aussi je voudrais rester ici, avec elle, mais je sais que je vais devenir fou. J'ai le corps en feu à chaque seconde que je passe ici et même si je suis incapable de m'éloigner d'elle, je ne peux pas rester ici non plus.

_-Je ne peux pas Bella._ Dis-je tristement en caressant sa joue.

_-Je sais, ce n'est pas confortable, mais on pourrait faire quelques aménagements, on pourrait, mettre des rideaux là-haut et un vrai lit, pour que tu es ton espace et…_

_-Chut, poupée, ce n'est pas une question d'espace._

_-Je ne veux pas que tu ailles vivre ailleurs, je veux que tu restes avec moi Edward s'il te plaît, encore un peu, quelques mois, d'accord ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas vivre ici ? _S'agace-t-elle et ses yeux reflètent sa panique. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne et pince ma peau entre ses doigts. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je me contente de souffler de frustration en secouant un peu la tête.

-_On s'entend bien_, continue-t-elle, _on mange les mêmes choses, on regarde les mêmes programmes à la télé, on ne s'ennuie pas quand on parle et tout._

_-Je sais Bella, je sais, mais moi je veux plus._ Finis-je par craquer.

_-Tu veux quoi Edward ? Tu veux quoi ? Je te laisse mon lit, je prends la mezzanine !_

_-Bella, non, tu ne comprends pas, ouais, je veux ton lit, mais pas sans toi dedans. Je ne veux pas juste vivre avec toi, je veux être avec toi !_

_-Et si tu repars ?_

_-Mais que je parte où ? _Crie-je frustré qu'elle insiste encore là-dessus. _Putain, b', je ne vais nulle part ! _Je commence à m'énerver et je me connais, je ressens physiquement que la situation m'échappe. Mon sang se met à battre contre mes tempes et le bout de mes doigts picote. Je me lève pour faire quelques pas, prendre de grandes inspirations pour me calmer. Mais rien y fait, je sais que je dois être patient mais je suis en train de dépasser mon seuil de tolérance.

_-J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as dit Bella, j'ai été patient, attentionné, doux. J'ai répondu à chacune de tes questions, je t'ai tout donné de moi, tu connais le moindre de mes secrets ! Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance quand je te dis que je ne vais pas partir ?_

_-Je ne sais pas ! J'ai peur que tu retournes là-bas, que ta vie d'avant te manque. Mais je te fais confiance Edward !_

-_La preuve que non ! Je t'ai dit quinze fois que je reviendrai et je suis revenu, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus ! Bella, je passerai ma vie à te prouver à quel point je t'aime mais pour ça il faut que tu me laisses le faire._

_-Je ne suis pas prête Edward ! _Couine-t-elle, _j'ai peur._

_-Peur de quoi ? Bella, merde dis-moi ! Tu m'as reproché cent fois de ne pas te dire les choses, c'est à toi maintenant, dis-moi de quoi tu as peur s'il te plaît._

_-Non._

_-Bella si tu veux que je reste t'as intérêt à le faire !_

_-Tu as raison Edward, je n'ai pas confiance en toi! T'es une girouette ! Tu es imprévisible, instable et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver comme la dernière des connes quand tu en auras marre de moi !_

_-Je n'en aurai jamais marre de toi Bella, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Pourquoi tu ne te vois pas comme je te vois ! Putain, ça me rend dingue ! Je te jure tu me rends dingue._

_-C'est pas toi qui vit avec la peur au ventre de te voir disparaître à chaque coin de rue._

_-Non, moi j'ai celle de te décevoir à chacun des gestes que je fais ou des mots que je dis !_

_- C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu sais que je ne te juge pas Edward !_

_-Comme tu sais que je ne te quitterai pas Bella !_

_-Non, je n'en sais rien, parce que la dernière fois que je me suis donnée à toi, entièrement à toi, quelques heures plus tard tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus rien à voir avec moi !_

_-Merde ! Bella, je me suis excusé cent fois pour ça ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Ramper ? Supplier ? Lécher tes pieds ?_

_-Comprendre que j'ai besoin de temps._

_-Je le sais, et je ne te force à rien ! Mais fais un effort aussi putain !_

Mon cœur se fissure quand je vois ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Je suis accroupi près du lit, mes doigts sur son visage avant même d'avoir pu respirer.

_-Pardon, je … merde poupée, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, pardon. Je suis fatigué et je deviens un peu dingue. J'ai besoin de toi Bella, je suis dingue de toi et que tu ne veuilles pas être avec moi ça me rend fou, parce que moi je te désire tellement fort. Bella, j'ai dit n'importe quoi, je te demande pardon, tu n'as pas besoin de faire d'effort, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._

_-Ça va, je sais,_ renifle-t-elle et je jure que j'ai envie de me frapper pour dire des conneries pareilles. J'essuie encore ses larmes en la berçant contre moi.

_-Parle-moi Bella, je t'en prie._

_-C'est trop tôt, je ne peux pas…_ Elle secoue la tête en regardant dans le vide, entre nos corps_. Je ne peux pas faire l'amour avec toi, la dernière fois, tout est parti à vaux l'eau après ça et j'ai passé presque six mois sans nouvelles de toi. Je suis désolée Edward, je ne veux pas te faire de mal et je voudrais te rendre heureux mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Ma première fois est tellement teintée d'amertume. Ce ne sont pas des bons souvenirs Edward et chaque fois que je veux me rapprocher de toi physiquement, je pense à tout ce qui s'est passé à Liverpool et ça me bloque, je n'arrive pas. J'ai peur. Et ça te rend malheureux, et ça me …_

_-Bella, je suis désolé_. Finis-je par la couper parce qu'une nouvelle montée de sanglots se profile dans ses mots étranglés. _Je veux que tu sois heureuse moi aussi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe maintenant. Et je resterai là si c'est ce que tu veux. Et tant pis si tu ne veux plus jamais être avec moi, tant pis, si c'est ça qui te rend heureuse alors je le serai, d'accord ?_

_-Je ne veux pas être loin de toi Edward. _Me sourit-elle en caressant mon arcade avec douceur, sûrement pour me rassurer.

_-T'inquiète pas pour moi Bella._

_-Je le ferai toujours Edward, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher._

**Bella**

_Parfois on est tellement focalisé sur les détails, les exigences de sa petite vie pourrie qu'on ne peut pas voir la beauté du monde. Ouvre les yeux, respire à pleins poumons, laisse la musique de ton cœur envahir tes tripes et jette-toi dans le vide avant que le morceau se termine ! Est-ce que tu sens le shoot de vie ?_

Les grandes mains chaudes d'Edward passent et repassent sans cesse sur mes joues, il a ce regard inquiet que je déteste voir sur lui. Sa voix basse teintée d'anxiété me renvoie en miroir ce que je ressens.

_-On se prend la tête pour rien Bella, laissons juste faire le temps._

_-Je tiens vraiment à toi Edward,_ ses lèvres se posent sur ma pommette humide, mes yeux se ferment pour jouir de ce contact.

_-On en reparlera demain d'accord ?_ Ses pouces essuient une dernière fois le dessous de mes yeux. _Quand on sera reposé et moins nerveux._ Ajoute-t-il. _Allez, il faut que tu dormes maintenant._

_-Et toi ? Tu vas dormir ? Je_ m'en inquiète parce qu'il a l'air parfaitement alerte, quand moi je baille et que mon corps se fait de plus en plus lourd.

-_Ouais, je vais vider ma voiture, prendre une douche et dormir oui, la journée a été longue._

_-Attends je vais t'aider, _dis-je immédiatement en me redressant mais sa main bloque mon épaule.

-_J'en ai pour cinq minutes, tu es en pyjama, dors, ça va aller pour moi_. Il ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix et remonte la couverture jusqu'à mon ventre, il se penche au-dessus de moi quand je m'enfonce dans la fraîcheur des draps.

_-Dors bien mon ange,_ murmure-t-il contre la peau de mon front avant de se lever. Il baisse l'intensité de l'halogène, je ferme un peu les yeux quand il sort. Je reste allongée sur le flan, le regardant aller et venir dans la pièce, il veille à ne pas faire de bruit quand il dépose quelques cartons contre la cloison. Il me fait un sourire quand il ferme enfin la porte pour de bon. Quelques minutes plus tard, je ne bouge plus et j'écoute l'eau de la douche couler. Je pense à son corps parfait, à son torse large et puissant, je m'imagine prisonnière de l'étau de ses bras. Je voudrais me fondre sous lui et disparaître.

Ça n'a pas de sens, je veux être avec lui, je crèverais pour lui et pourtant, je le repousse ! On pourrait être ensemble, on devrait être ensemble. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?

Je le regarde sortir de la douche, il ne porte qu'un short, une espèce de truc informe en coton bleu foncé et pourtant avec ses cheveux humides et son torse nu je le trouve magnifique. Il est tellement beau que tout mon corps crie son besoin de lui, de sa peau lisse, chaude et l'odeur de savon qu'il emmène avec lui me donne envie de le lécher. Je veux fourrager ses cheveux, forcer sa bouche et me frotter à lui jusqu'à ce que ma peau me brûle.

Il grimpe à l'échelle et chacun des muscles de son dos roulent de manière absolument érotique et je voudrais que mes doigts sentent sa force et qu'il soit à moi. Je voudrais hurler au monde qu'Edward Cullen est à moi. Ma frustration n'a d'égale que ma peur et je voudrais croire que tout ce qui brûle en moi, toute la passion que je ressens pour lui et que je tente tant bien que mal de canaliser finira par diminuer, comme un feu finit par juste couver mais maintenant qu'il a éteint la lumière, plongée dans le noir, j'ai envie de pleurer. Et je crois bien que les larmes débordent de mes yeux parce que j'ai beau lutter, j'ai beau tout faire pour rester loin de lui, je sais que je craquerai, tôt et tard, il est revenu et je suis perdue.

Je veux croire qu'il va rester, je voudrais réussir à admettre que peut-être oui, il m'aime comme je l'aime. Et je suis assise dans mon lit, à essuyer les larmes brûlantes qui ne cessent de sortir de moi, mais qui ne sont que le signe extérieur de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Je suis en train de me liquéfier parce que sa voix résonne dans ma tête et ses mots martèlent ma mémoire, « je t'aime, je ne vais nulle part, je veux être avec toi ».

Et en fait, peu importe, même s'il partait un jour, je ne l'aimerais pas moins, à la vérité il peut bien aller où il veut je suis enchaînée à lui alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? Est-ce que la douleur sera moins forte si je reste loin de lui ? Ou pire, puisque j'aurais justele regret de ne pas avoir profité de lui.

Mes mains attrapent les barreaux de la petite échelle et je me hisse doucement, tremblante. Par l'enfer, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je suis en train de faire, mais je tâtonne dans le noir sur mes genoux, cherchant le rebord du matelas. Je sais qu'il dort, sa respiration est profonde, alors le plus discrètement possible, je m'allonge près de lui, veillant à ne pas le toucher, je devine sa silhouette, je vois qu'il est sur le côté, face à moi puisque son souffle vient s'écraser sur moi. Je me retiens de caresser son visage, mais ma main glisse quand même jusqu'à ce que les bouts de mes doigts sentent la chaleur qui émane de lui.

Je ferme les yeux et j'inspire profondément, ou pourrait-il bien aller ? Je ne cesserai pas de l'aimer.

_-Bella ? Ça va ?_ Chuchote-t-il doucement.

_-Oui, je voulais être près de toi._ Soufflé-je en lâchant prise pour de bon.

_-Viens,_ dit-il en ouvrant la couverture avant que sa main glisse sur mon ventre pour me ramener doucement contre lui. Son front se pose sur le dessus de ma tête et je le sens soupirer de bien-être.

_-Tu m'as terriblement manqué Bella_. Et je ne sais pas s'il parle de ce week-end qu'il a passé à Liverpool ou des mois où nous avons été séparés.

-_Edward ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Quand je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, je n'ai jamais pensé que ce que je ressentirais serait aussi fort._

_-Dors poupée, chut…_ les lèvres d'Edward se posent sur le haut de ma tête et il embrasse plusieurs fois mes cheveux en me serrant contre lui et dans un souffle, je lui murmure que je l'aime, plusieurs fois, avant de sombrer.

Jambe ? _Hum_… Nombril ? _Hum_… cheveux ? _Hum_… Lèvres ?

_-Hum … oui… Bella…._ rien de plus, juste une main qui se perd dans mes cheveux, une tête qui part en arrière et un cou à l'exquise odeur qui s'offre à ma bouche. Ma langue traîne dessus, sur des prémices d'une barbe rappeuse mais récoltant le goût si particulier, familier et pourtant presque oublié.

L'écho d'un grondement sourd émanant d'une poitrine, un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Mes doigts courent sur une fesse dure et douce. Un pied s'enroule autour de mon mollet. Un bras se referme autour de ma nuque, il m'attire sur lui. Mes lèvres parsèment les pectoraux saillant sous mon visage.

Mes yeux s'entrouvrent, le jour traverse timidement les fenêtres mais suffisamment pour que les irisbleu gris paisibles d'Edward me couvent de douceur.

_-Embrasse-moi_ chuchote-t-il très sérieusement et ma langue sort d'elle-même pour humidifier mes lèvres avant de les sceller aux siennes. _Hum_… bouche… _hum_ langue…

_-Oh putain Bella_ ! Siffle-t-il en se redressant d'un coup et je me retrouve assise, collée contre son torse nu, presque disparu au creux de lui. Mais ses mains se perdent dans le bas de mon dos, le masse et les frissons qui agitent ma colonne vertébrale me font me cambrer de plus en plus et ses lèvres caressent ma mâchoire, mon cou, et je me dresse sur mes genoux pour lui offrir ce qu'il veut. Ses mains descendent sur mes fesses, il les presse, exulte, aspire ma clavicule.

_-Edward !_ Crie-je en m'agrippant à ses cheveux. Je trouve ses mèches terriblement sexy, je lui ai dit cent fois, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne les a pas coupés, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi pratique et je tire dessus pour guider ses baisers sur moi, dans mon cou.

_-Bella ! Tu me rends fou !_ Grogne-t-il en me retournant d'un coup de rein et je sens son évidente érection heurter l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

Il éloigne immédiatement ses hanches des miennes. Il se laisse tomber sur le côté à bout de souffle et je le vois mordre l'oreiller. Comme s'il regrettait de s'être ainsi laissé aller, comme si il avait du mal à contrôler ses pulsions.

_-Tu es si prévenant_, souris-je en caressant son épaule.

_-Seulement parce que c'est toi poupée_. Dit-il en sortant sa tête du coussin. Je pique un baiser sur sa bouche.

**Edward**

_Quand tu as tout ce que tu désires, la vie peut paraître fade, moi j'ai l'impression d'être un toxico devant un gros tas de coke. Je vais m'en foutre plein le nez et me laisser aller… jusqu'à l'overdose._

C'est évidant qu'elle est à sa place dans mes bras, c'est certain, son corps est fait pour se fondre contre le mien alors pourquoi je doute autant ? Pourquoi j'ai peur que le moindre de mes gestes ne la blesse alors qu'au fond je veux prendre soin d'elle pour toujours ?

J'ai terriblement peur de la décevoir, et pourtant j'avance. Ma main prend un plaisir fou à masser sa hanche et sa cuisse remonte contre ma taille, je la sens se presser plus fort contre moi. J'en perds mon souffle et mes mains vont avec frénésie sur elle. Ma bouche maltraite sa peau, je n''arrive pas à ne pas l'aspirer, la mordre et la manger. Ses doigts n'arrêtent pas de tirer mes cheveux et ça fait mal, mais j'aime ça.

_-Bella ! Plus ! Je t'en prie !_ Ses hanches se frottent aux miennes pour m'offrir le soulagement dont j'ai besoin. Celui-ci s'échappe de ma bouche dans un râle rauque. Ses mains s'enroulent autour de ma nuque et elle me repousse pour que je tombe sur le dos.

_-Oh bébé !_ Je couine au supplice, quand elle grimpe à califourchon sur moi. Sa langue s'insinue dans ma bouche pour me faire taire et je savoure son goût, jusqu'à ce que ma frustration soit plus forte encore et que ses mains qui traînent partout sur moi, me fassent beaucoup trop frissonner.

_-Putain Bella ! Tu m'excites tellement !_ Crie-je en la saisissant par les fesses pour la remonter sur mon ventre et qu'elle cesse de me torturer avec les va et vient langoureux de son bassin. Je voudrais me taire et profiter de l'instant, écouter son souffle haché se perdre dans mon oreille mais me taire est quelque chose d'impossible, faut que ça sorte.

_-Bella, j'aime trop ! Hum, bébé encore ! Oui._

Elle grignote mon oreille et mes mains poussent la bande élastique de son bas de pyjama pour dénuder ses fesses.

_-Oh Dieu que j'adore ta peau !_ Je la repousse sur le côté et je la fais se mettre sur le ventre. Je passe par-dessus ses jambes et j'embrasse la peau douce et crémeuse de ses fesses. Je me retiens de les mordre, je les embrasse sans relâche, mes mains sont faites pour ce cul adorable, c'est évident. Je lèche le creux de ses reins, mes mains caressent ensuite sa taille et glissent sous son haut. Elle se redresse sur ses coudes, j'empaume ses seins, ma virilité frotte ses fesses et pour la première fois, elle ne me repousse pas. Elle se cambre un peu plus, m'offrant davantage son corps. Elle est excitée, j'en suis certain, elle a envie de moi.

_-Bella ? Dis-moi si tu veux arrêter parce que moi… je… Oh putain !_ Ses fesses bougent d'avant en arrière frictionnant ma virilité et dans ma tête c'est le brouillard, je vais exploser de plaisir. Elle se tortille sous moi, pour extraire ses jambes de son vêtement. On se noie dans un mélange de couinements, de douceur, d'envie du corps de l'autre. Elle passe sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et mes mains arpentent son petit dos délicat. Avec une douceur extrême, je la masse. Ça la fait gémir de plaisir et écarter les jambes.

-_Edward je t'en prie !_

_-Quoi bébé ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_-Que tu me soulages, j'en peux plus !_ Crie-t-elle au supplice en me tendant ses fesses. Et je baisse mon short pour me libérer. Mais elle sursaute en sentant la peau nue de ma verge contre son entrée.

_-Bella ? Ça va ?_ Dis-je doucement en embrassant son épaule jusqu'à son cou.

_-Oui, j'ai confiance en toi, Edward viens je t'en prie !_

Je ne suis pas en mesure d'analyser pourquoi elle a changé d'avis, alors sans réfléchir, je fais ce qu'elle me dit et j'avance mon sexe vers le sien, le guidant avec ma main. Sitôt que mon gland effleure son entrée, il se retrouve couvert de son excitation humide et je m'étouffe sous la sensation.

_-Oui ! Viens, je t'en prie viens !_ Et je pousse doucement en elle alors elle mord mon bras enroulé autour de son cou. Ça me fait presque pleurer de glisser dans son intérieur brûlant.

_-Bella ! Bella ! Put_ain ! _C'est tellement bon !_ Je recule pour mieux revenir et elle crie de plaisir et moi je recommence la manœuvre et son corps se détend, elle remonte ses fesses et écarte encore plus les jambes. En trois allers-retours, je suis tout au fond d'elle. Je m'effondre dans sa chaleur, je me noie dans son odeur, je m'enivre de sa peau et elle jouit sous moi. Et tout s'embrume quand elle hurle son plaisir en emprisonnant mon sexe entre ses parois.

_-PUTAIN !_ Crie-je à l'apogée de mon plaisir. J'embrasse avec frénésie sa nuque et sa joue tournée un peu sur le côté. Je cherche ses lèvres plus loin, sans me dessouder d'elle. Je reste là, en elle, pour toujours. Un escadron de la garde civile ne me délogerait pas, c'est chez moi.

_-Je reste en toi pour toujours._ Souris-je en picorant le coin de ses lèvres.

_-D'accord,_ souffle-t-elle épuisée en ramenant l'oreiller sous son visage. Et je regarde son profil sur lequel s'affiche un sourire satisfait.

_-Je t'aime Bella. Merci de me faire confiance. _Elle ferme les yeux, l'air sereine et ça me soulage, elle avait tellement d'appréhension. Je suis vraiment fier d'elle, qu'elle ait combattu sa peur et qu'elle se soit laissé porter par son envie. Elle a baissé toutes ses barrières pour moi et ça me fait me sentir tellement important à ses yeux. Je sais que même si j'ai des défauts, même si je suis ce que je suis, elle m'aime en entier. M'offrir son corps sans réserve et avec une confiance absolue fait de moi un homme exceptionnel.

_-Edward ? Bouge encore_ murmure-t-elle dans un souffle et je prends conscience que je suis encore dur et qu'elle ondule des hanches.

_-Oh bébé ! Je t'aime tellement !_ Dis-je en donnant de langoureux coups de reins contre elle.

_-Hum oui ! Juste comme ça !_ Minaude-t-elle.

_-Tu aimes comme ça ?_ Demande-je en embrassant le dessous de son oreille.

_-Hum oui, c'est délicieux ! Je t'aime Edward._

Je ne réponds rien à ça et me contente de lui donner tout mon amour, avec dévotion, respect et la certitude que peu importe de quoi sera fait ma vie, il faut qu'elle soit là et tant pis pour tous les sacrifices que ça implique, jamais je ne la quitterai. Je ne veux plus jamais la décevoir, lui faire du mal. Je veux être un mouton bien sage pour rester dans la bergerie de Bella.

_-Oh bébé, tu me fais du bien !_


	21. Chapter 21

**Épilogue**

**Looe Septembre 1986**

« Entre l'enfance et la vieillesse, il y a l'espace d'une vie, le temps de quelques amitiés et d'un grand amour »

Anonyme

**Bella**

_La routine est vivifiante, le quotidien passionnant et l'ennui est extraordinaire. Hors de la boite il y avait ça, c'était si proche que je ne l'ai pas vu. Maintenant je ne cherche même plus puisque je ne vois même plus l'horizon des possibles, il n'y a plus de cloison, plus d'obstacle, juste un champ de merveilles, à perte de vue._

Esmée m'appelle depuis le jardin verdoyant pour que je vienne l'aider à cueillir les dernières pommes. Petit Pote, bedonnant, m'emboite le pas dans le chemin dallé qui même au bout du jardin. Sa queue remue à toute allure, ses mouvements font onduler ses poils brillants et parfaitement démêlés. Je monte la petite bute parsemée de fleurs qui mène près du pommier. Je cherche Edward des yeux, il me semblait qu'il était sorti tout à l'heure. Ce n'est qu'une fois au pied de l'arbre qui surplombe le jardin, au travers de l'épais feuillage que je devine sa silhouette perchée entre les branches.

Esmée m'enlace, me serre la main quelques secondes. Elle est belle, belle à en pleurer, son sourire est immense. Elle me désigne Edward du doigt, mon cœur s'emballe quand il me regarde, fier d'avoir rempli à ras bord la cagette.

Je prends une grande inspiration, l'air est encore chaud, le vent doux et tout est tranquille, paisible. Je détaille ses jambes immenses et son dos large, puissant. J'aime la forme parfaite de ses épaules carrées, indestructibles. Il saute agilement à terre, dépose encore quelques pomme au dessus du tas. Son sourire est fabuleux, ses yeux pétillent et sa bouche est juste sublime. Il me contourne rapidement et ses grandes mains s'enroulent autour de mon ventre tandis qu'il me serre contre son torse, se penchant au-dessus de moi, nichant son nez dans mon cou par-dessus mon épaule.

- _Oh ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous lâcher deux secondes ? _Grogne Esmée.

- _Esmée, je suis incapable de rester loin d'elle plus d'une heure vous le savez très bien_, rit-il et comme pour la provoquer, il dépose une myriade de baisers doux sur la peau de ma joue et je me laisse aller contre lui. Esmée nous couve du regard en souriant et _ma_ voix me murmure un «je t'aime» avec une tendresse qui fait se crisper délicieusement mon ventre.

_- Je t'aime aussi Edward_ dis-je avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire.

_- Bon à savoir_. Plastronne-t-il en me relâchant. Allez _! Grimpe là-dedans petit singe !_ Il m'escorte vers l'échelle et j'obéis. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux quand j'escalade de branche en branche pour accéder aux endroits les plus hauts. Désolée les oiseaux, cette année, on ne vous laisse rien. On a des dizaines de tartes aux pommes à faire pour la fête d'Halloween.

Je devrais avoir peur de jouer les équilibristes dans ce vieil arbre humide et probablement que seule, je n'arriverai même pas en haut de l'échelle, mais j'ai confiance en l'homme en bas et je sais que rien ne m'arrivera, il assure chacun de mes gestes et je sais que je peux tomber, il me rattrapera.

**Edward**

_Tu ne t'es jamais dit un jour, tiens ? Je ne suis pas parfait mais ça me donne un charme ? Et bah moi je me le dis tous les jours. Je ne suis pas parfait mais je fais en sorte de l'être et ce qui ne l'est pas et bien ça l'est quand même parce que c'est moi ! A force d'être regardé comme la huitième merveille du monde on finit par le devenir._

_-Hé ? Tu crois que le canapé c'est l'annexe de la table ?_

_-Hum pardon, désolé, je nettoierai t'inquiète pas._

-_Oh si je m'inquiète_ sourit-elle en se laissant tomber près de moi. Je balance le paquet de chips sur la table basse, je frotte les miettes entre nous et j'enroule mon bras autour de sa taille pour la plaquer sous moi. Je ne sais pas comment je fais ça sans lui faire mal mais je dois être un genre de marionnettiste et Bella un très beau jouet parce qu'elle est étendue de tout son long sous moi sans même avoir pu protester et ma langue attaque sa carotide.

_-Tu sens les chips au fromage !_ Grogne-t-elle en me repoussant et je l'embrasse pour la faire taire.

_-Et tu as le goût aussi !_ S'offusque-t-elle. Alors du bout du bras, j'attrape le paquet, mon épaule l'empêche de faire le moindre geste et je fourre deux chips dans sa bouche. Elles craquent sous ses dents et je lèche sa lèvre inférieure pour récupérer le sel qui s'est déposé là. Sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement et son souffle caresse la mienne.

_-On est ex æquo maintenant _ris-je.

_-Et j'ai des miettes qui me piquent le dos._

_-Tourne-toi ! Je vais arranger ça !_

_-Non Edward ! Tu n'arranges rien du tout !_ Claque-t-elle et mon sexe joyeux se met à bouder comme un enfant. _Les gars vont arriver_, reprend-elle d'une voix plus douce, visiblement navrée de contrecarrer mes plans. Mais je pense au match et j'ai hâte de voir le bleu ciel des maillots d'Everton.

J'allume la télé pour l'émission d'avant-match et Bella, qui se fiche royalement du foot, pose sa tête sur mes cuisses pour contempler le plafond. Mes doigts s'enroulent dans ses cheveux et je grattouille sa tête.

_-On devrait repeindre le plafond_ dit-elle distraitement alors qu'un reportage sur le nouvel attaquant de Chelsea est diffusé. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle dit ça, et je m'en fiche un peu. On ne devrait pas rester très longtemps ici.

_-Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on trouve un appartement plus grand._

_-Ouais, il faudrait_ soupire-t-elle et je penche ma tête au dessus d'elle pour voir ses yeux, ils sont pleins de mélancolie.

_-C'est toi qui a suggéré ça Bella, si tu veux rester ici on peut et repeindre le plafond._ Sa main se pose sur ma joue, elle me regarde comme la huitième merveille du monde encore.

_-T'es adorable Edward._ Chuchote-t-elle, mais toi, _qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_-M'est égal, c'est petit ici, mais ça me dérange pas, ça nous oblige à nous coller tout le temps. Je veux être avec toi Bella, si tu veux qu'on prenne un appartement plus grand on peut, si tu veux repeindre le plafond, on peut aussi. Enfin, tu peux, parce que c'est ton idée, moi je le trouve très bien ce plafond !_

_-Fainéant !_

_-Un peu, tends le bras pour moi s'il te plait. _Elle attrape le paquet de chips sur la table et le passe au- dessus de sa tête. Je le dépose sur l'accoudoir et je continue de caresser ses cheveux, qui vont sentir le fromage mais qu'importe, ça me fera une excuse pour glisser sous la douche avec elle. Je pourrai lui laver ses cheveux prétextant réparer mes bêtises et elle devra me tourner le dos et je pourrais malaxer son petit cul et elle se cambrerait contre le mur.

_-Edward ? à quoi tu penses ?_ Son regard en contre-bas est amusé et elle appuie sa tête sur le côté et je prends conscience que je suis dur et qu'elle le sent.

_-Je pense que les autres vont arriver et que je ne les aime pas, rien que pour ça je ne les aime pas._

_-A t'écouter tu n'aimes personne._

_-Si toi et le chien, le chien n'est pas chiant et il est mignon et il ne m'empêche pas de t'emmener tout de suite dans la salle de bain pour te prendre fort contre le carrelage._

_-Quoi ? _Crie-elle en se redressant. _C'est donc à ça que tu pensais ?_

-_T'as des chips dans les cheveux alors ouais, une idée en amenant une autre…_

Elle secoue ses longues boucles et laisse tomber sa tète contre mon épaule en grognant de frustration.

_-Pourquoi tu les as invités ?_ Chouine-t-elle en poussant mon bras avec son front. _Déjà les matchs c'est trop long mais maintenant ça va l'être encore plus ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû me dire ça !_

_-C'est toi qui as posé la question !_

La sonnette retentit et Petit Pote détale vers la porte en aboyant.

_-Ouais entrez !_ Crie-je sans lever mes fesses du canapé et Riley, Gareth et Peter rentrent sans se formaliser.

_-Hé ! Les siamois, vous n'êtes toujours pas décollés ?_ Se moque Garrett en posant une bise sur la joue de Bella. Riley en fait de même après avoir serré ma main. Peter s'installe à droite de Bella et Riley tombe dans le fauteuil. Garrett se pose au pied du canapé après avoir sorti un pack de bière et des cacahuètes de son sac. Il me tend une bouteille et le bras de Bella m'arrête net alors que je suis à deux doigts de faire sauter la capsule sur le bord de la table, comme un vieux reflex de merde.

Elle se lève et trottine jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle revient armée de son décapsuleur et je lui laisse soin d'ouvrir ma boisson. Elle m'offre un grand sourire et fait de même avec ses amis. Elle semble heureuse d'avoir réussi à imposer ça chez nous. Mais quel genre d'homme utilise un décapsuleur ?

Je regarde son petit cul se faufiler entre nous pour reprendre sa place et ma main glisse immédiatement dans le bas de son dos, sous son tee-shirt. Elle se colle à mon torse et ses doigts dessinent des formes sur mon bras. Et ça dure tout le long de la première mi-temps. Heureusement qu'il y a ses doigts sur moi, qui m'empêche de devenir dingue quand le dernier défenseur de Chelsea fait un véritable attentat sur notre allié droit dans la surface de réparation.

C'est terriblement frustrant et je comprends que je ne suis pas le seul à ronger mes ongles, à avoir envie de tout casser quand ses gros cons de Chelsea foutent le bordel dans les tribunes. Le téléphone se met à carillonner environ douze secondes après le coup de sifflet final et Bella ne fait même pas un geste pour décrocher. J'escalade un peu son corps pour prendre le combiné derrière elle.

_-Ouais ? Allo ? _Dis-je et ma voix suinte la haine. Un flot d'insultes me répond et parmi les mots vulgaires lâchés en vrac par Emmett j'entends Jasper gueuler derrière lui, comme un âne. Ils sont aussi frustrés que moi ces deux zigotos et les doigts de Bella qui massent les tendons de mon poignet libre me font trop de bien. Ils me retiennent de sauter dans ma voiture pour aller à Chelsea.

Je dis moi aussi ma façon de penser à propos de ses quiches de Blues de merde et j'offre un sourire à ma princesse, elle a l'air inquiète alors j'embrasse furtivement son nez. Elle se détend à ce geste et retourne son attention sur ses amis. Elle ne lâche pas pour autant ma main et j'aime la sentir si près de moi, même dans ces moments là.

Après avoir insulté et haï le monde entier, je finis par rire de cette défaite, après tout, ce n'est que du foot, mais j'aimerais bien être à la sortie du stade là maintenant, tout de suite et me faire quelques cons avec mes potes. J'adore ceux de Bella mais ils sont trop mous, trop gentils et trop dans le moule.

Bella les raccompagne alors que je suis toujours en train de refaire le match avec Emmett On rit fort et longtemps se moquant de tel ou tel joueur, dénigrant l'arbitre et balançant mesquinement sur les commentaires stupides des deux gars qui animaient le match. Dans tout ça il me glisse quand même que ses gosses vont bien et que son petit gars a déjà de super bon réflexes pour attraper le ballon. Il sera gardien, comme son père c'est évident et j'ai hâte de les revoir, ils ont dû franchement grandir depuis cet été.

Je bavarde avec Jasper un petit moment après ça, on parle de nos boulots et d'Alice qui est au Oak en ce moment. J'allume une clope sans trop m'en rendre compte et Bella, ma parfaite Bella pose un cendrier et une bière sur la table devant moi. Perfection ouais, ma femme est parfaite.

Elle sort notre chien pendant que Jasper me raconte les derniers évènements d'Everton. Les semaines passées ont été agitées pour l'EFC et apparemment les flics les surveillent plus que jamais. Mais en même temps vu la discrétion de leur leader je ne suis pas étonné. Carlisle m'en a parlé il y a quelques jours, suite à l'arrestation de Kyle et de James. Je suis navré d'apprendre par Jasper qu'ils vont quand même passer au tribunal, même s'ils ont été relâchés, voie de fait et dégradation de biens publics. Ça me rappelle de sales souvenirs mais je sais aussi qu'à leur place je me disais que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Bella pose un baiser sur mon épaule et me murmure qu'elle va à la douche. Je scrute ses yeux pour savoir si c'est une invitation dans ce cas j'expédie la conversation ou alors si c'est juste une information et je peux continuer de bavarder comme une putain de vieille commère. La lueur brillante dans son regard et la petite moue boudeuse de sa lèvre inférieure me répondent. C'est clairement une invitation à la débauche et environ dix-huit secondes plus tard, même pas le temps d'être poli, j'ai coupé la communication.

Quand je rentre dans la salle de bain, princesse Bella est déjà toute nue et toute mouillée. Elle ne semble pas étonnée de me voir et m'offre un large sourire en écartant un peu le rideau bleu.

_-Vous avez besoin de quelques chose Monsieur Cullen ?_ Demande-t-elle avec son foutu sexy sourire aguicheur.

_-Absolument mademoiselle Swan, absolument !_ Dis-je en faisant voltiger mes fringues partout autour. Et Bella me sourit délicieusement. Je suis collé à son petit corps avant même qu'elle n'ait pu demander quoi que ce soit. Elle se tourne dans mes bras et embrasse mes lèvres.

_-J'aime tellement quand tu es comme ça_, souris-je en caressant ses bras et ses épaules.

-_Quand je suis comment ? nue ?_

-_Oh ouais, j'aime quand tu es nue, mais j'aime quand tu m'aguiches, tu n'es qu'une enjôleuse chérie._

_-C'est le meilleur moyen que j'aie de te distraire._

_-Merci,_ dis-je contre ses lèvres en plaquant ma virilité contre son ventre. _Mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça Bella._

_-Oh si, tout à l'heure, à la fin du match tu étais tellement dingue._

_-C'est le football poupée, ça ne changera jamais, ce sport nous rend dingues._

_-Tu avais l'air tellement frustré de ne pas pouvoir être là-bas._ Elle dépose des baisers sur mes pectoraux, particulièrement le gauche, là ou la devise d'Everton est incrustée à tout jamais dans ma peau. Et je frissonne de bien-être.

_-Ouais … Je l'étais…_ dis-je la voix un peu cassée par l'excitation qui m'envahit et ma tête part en arrière quand sa main descend le long de mon corps. _Mais les promesses… que je t'ai faites sont beaucoup plus importantes que ça, tu es plus importante que ça… oh ouais … oh Bella oui !_

**~ FIN ~**


End file.
